Her Passionate Road Home
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: It's been 10 years since she's last seen the transformers, and 20 years since she last spoke to him. Now Alexis is married to an unfaithful Rad longing for days gone by. What happens when she finds Starscream again? What happens if he remembers what they had?
1. Hearing Things

Well, I've been meaning to this for a while and I got sick of waiting to do it, so I'm posting it now. I decided to do a fic about Starscream for once since he's my second favorite character and I got kind of sick of making him the villain. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic, though at the moment it's got no general direction. Oh, and Transformers belong to Hasbro along with Rad and Alexis, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hearing Things**

For the first time in her life, Alexis felt old. She was thirty-one, and her life seemed to be nothing but a downward spiral as of late. Her job as a Government Agent was becoming more and more demanding each day. She was receiving one assignment after another, traveling here and there constantly, and she lost count of the number of reports she had yet to write up.

Throwing her briefcase in the passenger seat of her car, Alexis got behind the wheel and started her fifteen minute commute home. It seemed like only yesterday when Alexis had been declaring how she would change the world once she became president of the United States. She had long since given up on that, with all the stubborn asses in the world, it would be impossible to change anything.

Alexis drove into the driveway of her home and parked the car. Lights were on in the house and the girl immediately assumed her husband Rad was home. She sighed not really wanting to go in. Their relationship had been at an uncomfortable lull full of tensions between them. The two had been married a few years now. Their marriage hadn't always been difficult, the first couple of years had been passionate, full of excitement and love, but recently…it was almost as if they had their fun and wanted to call it quits.

Getting out of the car, Alexis grabbed her briefcase and went in the house. Rad was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and sipping a hot steaming cup of coffee. He didn't bother to say hello as Alexis came in and removed her shoes. Not really knowing if striking up a conversation with her husband was a good thing to do at the moment, Alexis stated, "If you need me I'll be in my office."

"Oh, so you don't say hello anymore?" Rad asked.

"Well, you didn't say it either," Alexis retorted.

"I didn't see you come in," he said from behind the safety of the newspaper.

"You suck at lying,"

"Why don't you just go to your office like you said you would?"

"Gladly," Alexis remarked and went down the hall and into her office.

Her office was nowhere near as organized as it used to be. Sitting down in the chair at the desk, Alexis pulled out her laptop and began typing up one of the many reports she had to do. It took her a couple hours to do the first one done, and part way through the second she began to doze off. Getting up from the chair, Alexis went out to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She then returned to her office and began typing once again.

It wasn't long before she finished the second report and decided to call it quits for the night. Shutting down her computer, a bright flash suddenly caught her eye. Glancing over she saw where it came from and felt an ache in her heart. On one of the shelves, resting on a black velvet stand was the green, cracked Cybertronian gem that Starscream had given her.

Alexis went over to the gem and ran her fingers along its surface. After all these years she hadn't gotten rid of it, and try as she might, Alexis knew that she never could. They had been close friends twenty years ago, perhaps even more than that. She nearly died the day Starscream lost his life to Unicron, but Rad had been there to comfort her.

The woman had to hide her excitement ten years ago when Alpha-Q resurrected him. But she was crushed when Starscream never even looked at her and instead joined Megatron, loyal to him to the utmost sickly degree. But after the autobots won the war for the second time, he disappeared, and the rest of the transformers disappeared along with him. And Alexis missed them all terribly much. It had been nearly ten years since she had last seen them, and she would do anything to see them again, especially Starscream.

Alexis wiped away a tear as it ran down her face. She knew Rad missed the transformers as much as she did, and their relationship was taking a heavy toll because of it. Somehow Alexis knew that even if they both saw the transformers again, their relationship would not be mended.

Picking the precious gem up, Alexis fastened it around her neck wearing it as a necklace like she had so long ago. Holding it close to her beating heart she whispered, "It's been so long, please come back to me Starscream. I miss you." Turning off the light in her office, Alexis turned in for the night.

* * *

It was muffled and barely audible, but Starscream heard the voice. The voice sounded familiar, but like a distant memory, he couldn't place it.

"Something wrong Starscream?" the decepticon leader asked noticing a perplexed and confused look on Starscream's face.

"No sir," Starscream answered.

Megatron eyed him for a moment then turned away from his second in command.

"_I must be hearing things,"_ he thought turning and heading out of the room, _"I must."_

The doors shut loudly behind him.

* * *

Well, that was a short first chapter, but I hope to make the chapters longer. Anyways, the movie's officially been released!! Um, please, please, please review!! 


	2. A Ray of Hope in Failing Light

Well, thank you all for the reviews. Since you did such a great job reviewing, I figured I'd bring the next chapter to you quicker.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Ray of Hope in Failing Light **

Alexis woke up the next morning realizing Rad wasn't in the bed with her. Sighing she sat up and looked at his empty side of the bed. There in his place was a note, which could say anything. For a moment the woman held her breath and then picked up the note.

_Alexis,_

_I know it's Saturday, but I've gone into work today to catch up on a few things. I'm not sure when I'll be home, so don't worry about me if I don't come home right away. If anything happens give me a call on my cell. _

_Rad_

"Come home right away? What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis grumbled tossing the note into the garbage and getting up from the bed. She went to her dresser and picked out a pair of jeans and an old baggy t-shirt from her closet then went to the bathroom and showered. Once the girl emerged from the bathroom, she went out to the kitchen where she made herself some toast and a cup of coffee.

She set up her laptop on the kitchen table and began another one of her reports as she nibbled on her toast and sipped her coffee. Her mind kept drifting back to the note though, and that's when she realized things didn't make sense.

Rad never had things to catch up on. He brought most of his work home and did it there so he wouldn't have to come in on the weekends and do it. Drumming her fingers on the table Alexis decided to call his work number and see if he was actually there.

Dialing his number the secretary answered, "Cosmo Scope Research Center how may I help you?"

"Hi, is Bradley White their? This is his wife Alexis calling,"

"Sorry miss, but Mr. White didn't report in today,"

"Oh, thanks," Alexis replied hanging up. She immediately knew where he was at that moment.

When Rad and Alexis's relationship first started going downhill, Rad had begun drinking. As their relationship got worse, her husband started pretending to go places like the store but instead went to a bar to drink. Now he was pretending to go to his job, and Alexis was furious at him for lying.

Knowing she'd give him an earful when he got home, Alexis went back to her reports wanting to get them done before their due date at the end of the week. She had just begun typing again when the phone rang.

The woman cursed as she got up and went over to the phone. "Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Michael Franklin chief executive of military research and UFO investigations," came a male voice, "Are you Alexis White?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well Alexis, I've come along an interesting case as of late, and I was wondering if I could have your help in it,"

"Is this another assignment?"

"I guess you could say that," Colonel Franklin replied, "I'm leading a research team in the North Pole. Professor Lucy Suzuki is head of that research team and I was wondering if you could aid her."

"But sir, I'm a government agent, not a scientist,"

"I'm well aware of that," the Colonel continued, "Her team has been investigating a supposed to be alien life form."

"What kind of alien life form would be in the North Pole?"

"Robots, giant ones, I have photographs from some pilots, and Professor Suzuki claims to have found one of the robots frozen in an ice wall in the North Pole,"

Alexis felt her stomach go to her throat, "Giant robots?"

"Yes, I've studied your background and it turns out you've had experience in dealing with alien life forms such as these,"

"Excuse me?"

"You've investigated aliens at a certain time in your life haven't you, similar to the description in which I gave you?"

"Yes,"

"I need you to go to go to the North Pole where Professor Suzuki is located and help her in her research," Colonel Franklin stated, "One of my military planes will take you up there and the flight will be free of charge. The current salary that you make now will be tripled, now do you agree to go on this…assignment?"

"Well, I certainly don't know how to refuse,"

"Then it's settled, a military escort will pick you up tomorrow afternoon and you'll be sent out,"

"How long will I be out there?"

"However long it takes, so pack extra clothing," Colonel Franklin advised, "It's been a pleasure talking to you."

"Thank you," Alexis responded and hung up the phone.

She clutched the gem she wore around her neck not knowing whether or not this was assignment was an act of fate. The girl could hear her heart beating in her head knowing that these aliens Colonel Franklin's team was researching could be the transformers. Giant robots was a good clue that helped better her prediction, and maybe, just maybe if it were true, she'd get to see her friends again. And just possibly, _him_.

* * *

Rad staggered into the house late that evening and Alexis was waiting for him arms crossed and ready to yell. Her husband looked up at her confused and Alexis asked rather coolly, "So Rad, where've you been?"

"Working, like I ssssaid in that note," he replied slurring his words.

"Oh really now? I called your office and the secretary said you weren't there,"

"Sssso? You don't need to know where I go all the time,"

"You went drinking again," Alexis stated.

"What'ssss it matter?"

"You lied to me Bradley!" she declared raising her voice, "We're married, do you understand? You don't lie to the person you promised you'd love for the rest of your life!"

"Maybe I don't want to love you for the resssst of my life anymore, maybe I had enough of thissss relationship and jussst want to move on and forget you ever exissssted,"

"You drunk bastard you!" Alexis shouted trying to hold back the tears, "You don't care about me anymore! Why'd you ask me to marry you if you don't care?"

"I did care oncccce Alexxxxissss, but thingssss changed. You were gone all the time at your job and I wassss at mine, and we jussst learned to live without the other,"

"So it's over then?" Alexis demanded to know wiping tears from her eyes.

"Assssk me that quesssstion when I'm ssssober," Rad stated, "That way I can remember whether or not we actually ended thissss relationship."

Alexis couldn't take anymore of this and said, "If it means anything to you, I got a call from Colonel Franklin today. I'm leaving on another assignment tomorrow afternoon."

"Where to?"

"The North Pole,"

"Then good riddancccce,"

Alexis slapped him across the face. "I hope that sobers you up you jerk!" she yelled running out of the house and into her car. Locking herself inside she held the gem close to her and sobbed. The man whom she had loved all these years, the man who had once loved her as well, did nothing but break her heart in the end.

* * *

Starscream was in his quarters sitting on the edge of his bed thinking when suddenly he heard someone crying. Not so sure he was hearing things now, Starscream began to wonder where the voice was coming from and who the owner of it was. All that he knew was that it was a female, and someone who knew him since she had said his name.

The second in command couldn't recall any femmes over the years that he had known that would have any reason to call him back to them. And as he thought about the voice, he realized the voice didn't have that metallic tune to it as most transformers voices do. So if it wasn't a transformer, who could it be?

"_You're my friend Starscream,"_ came a voice echoing from the past.

Starscream suddenly remembered that certain human girl's face from oh so long ago. "It can't be," he exclaimed, "After so long, it just can't be."

No one else came to mind.

* * *

Well, this chapter was longer than the first one. I promise I'll keep making the chapters longer for your enjoyment. But please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. 


	3. North Pole

Once again thanks for all the reviews. Keep up the good work, and I'll keep updating. Sound fair enough? Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: North Pole**

Alexis woke up the next morning at her husband's side in their bed. Rad had been so drunk the night before that the woman doubted he even remembered what he had said that had hurt her so much. Her suspicions were confirmed when Rad suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning," he said.

"What? You're not suffering from a hangover?"

"I've been drunker,"

"So you remember what you said last night?"

"No," he stated leaning closer to her, "Remind me."

"Ugh. Let go of me. What you said was the least bit romantic,"

"Look Alexis, you know when I'm drunk that you shouldn't listen to me. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it,"

"Sure, you always have an excuse for everything,"

"Oh good grief Alexis. I try to bring some love back into this relationship and you shut me out and shoot me down. What's your problem Alexis?" he asked letting her go.

Alexis sat up and glared at him infuriated, "What's _my_ problem? How dare you ask me that! Am I the one lying so I can go and get drunk? Am I the one who wants to end this relationship?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you on drugs? Oh wait, you are! Rad, last night you said that you didn't want to be in this relationship anymore, just how am I supposed to act after you go and say that?"

"Alexis, I love you more than anything. I didn't mean what I said last night, I was drunk sweetheart, please forgive me,"

Alexis rolled her eyes and turned from him sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'll think about it, but right now I'm getting up and getting ready because I'm leaving for a while."

"Leaving? I won't let you walk out on me," Rad threatened.

"I'm not walking out on you, I told you last night that Colonel Franklin called and out of all places, I'm being transferred to the North Pole,"

"For how long?"

"I don't know, but from the way he sounded, it's going to be for a while. Maybe this absence is the best thing that could happen to us right now,"

"Well then, I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you from going,"

"At least try to remember you're married while I'm gone, and don't go drinking,"

"I promise I'll drink in moderation,"

"Rad, you know what that stuff does to you,"

"I'll worry about it when I have to. Now who's this Colonel Franklin guy?"

"Chief executive of military research and UFO investigations,"

"But that's not your job field,"

"I know. He didn't really get into specifics," Alexis explained.

"Well, if you find the transformers, let me know,"

Alexis smiled, "Just as long as you behave." And with that she got up and left the room to go get ready.

* * *

At about noon, Alexis was packed and ready to go. Colonel Franklin said that she would be picked up sometime that afternoon; he hadn't given a specific time. Sighing, Alexis sat down in a chair in her living room. Rad was working in his office, and for the moment, Alexis wasn't worried about him.

Looking out the window, the woman thought about what she would do if she came across the transformers again. She knew she would cry because she would be so happy to see them again, then she would yell asking them why they had left without saying goodbye. Finally, she would find out why they had come back. But Alexis could only wonder what would happen if she came across Starscream again.

There was no telling whether he remembered her or not. No telling if he felt the same way or completely hated her. If they did cross paths, Alexis knew that he might kill her. And if he didn't try to…the woman knew she shouldn't be getting her hopes up like this.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door snapping Alexis from her thoughts. Getting up, she went over to the door and opened it revealing a military officer.

"Good afternoon, are you Alexis White?"

"Yes sir I am,"

"Are you ready to go?"

"You bet, just let me grab my bags,"

"Oh no worries ma'am, I'll get them for you," the officer stated getting her bags, "If you'll follow me ma'am."

Alexis followed the officer to a black limousine that was parked on the street in front of the driveway. The officer helped her inside and then put her bags in the trunk. He then got behind the wheel and they were on their way.

Rad hadn't even bothered to say goodbye.

* * *

It was a long flight to the airport and then another long ride in a transport car to Professor Suzuki's fort of operation in the North Pole. Alexis was relieved to finally get there, but as soon as she stepped out of the transport car, she was hit by a blast of arctic air.

"Oh Lord it's cold," she shivered following an officer.

"Well, what did you expect?" the officer laughed, "Nah, I've been up here for three months now and I'm still not used to the cold."

"Three months?" Alexis exclaimed as they walked inside a well-heated building, "How come?"

"The team found a huge old robot frozen in the ice,"

Once again Alexis felt her stomach go to her throat, "May I see it?"

"Of course, follow me," he said leading her back outside.

The officer led her over to a cliff where sheets of ice were being cut away by a group of men. Visible through the ice was a robot, and though Alexis had never seen it before, she knew it was a transformer. "Holy crap," she stated out of excitement, "Any idea how long this trans—robot has been here?"

"Centuries, we were able to date the ice back. I just hope it's not alive when we get it out of there,"

"Very interesting," Alexis mused noticing an all too familiar autobot insignia upon the robot's chest. The girl was relieved that it wasn't a decepticon.

"Well, I've got to get back to work," the officer stated, "Hope you enjoy you stay Alexis."

Alexis nodded as the officer walked off. She looked over the transformer for a few more minutes and then went back inside. When she entered, another officer showed her around the place, and to her room where Alexis's bags were. The officer then helped her unpack all her things and left once the woman was settled.

The room really wasn't anything fancy. It was exactly like a hotel suite, complete with a kitchen, tv, a bed, bathroom, desk, dresser, and closet. Alexis knew this was enough and was just glad to be away from Rad.

There was a knock at the door suddenly and Alexis answered it. A woman with long black hair and wearing a lab coat stood there.

"Hello, I'm Professor Lucy Suzuki," the woman said offering her hand.

"Alexis White," Alexis answered shaking the professor's hand.

"Ah Alexis, it's an honor to finally meet you,"

"As it is you professor,"

"Colonel Franklin's told me all about you. But I know you must be tired from your trip so I won't talk too long," Professor Suzuki stated, "I mainly came here to say I'm going into town tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd like to see what they've got here and pick up a few things,"

"Alright then, I'll meet you in the main lobby at 8:00am tomorrow,"

"That sounds great,"

"Well, I'll be going. If there's anything you need just holler,"

Alexis smiled, "I think I'm alright for now."

"Okay then, see you in the morning," Professor Suzuki said and then walked away.

Alexis sighed and went to bed. She had a feeling that something was going to happen the next day, whether it was good or bad she didn't know. Only time would tell.

* * *

"Starscream," Megatron exclaimed turning to his second in command.

"Yes sir?"

"Tomorrow while the rest of the troops and I are at Jungle Planet, I'd like you and Mudflap to do some investigating at the earth's North Pole,"

"May I ask why?"

"I've been picking up some strange energy readings. If you find anything, let me know,"

"As you command Megatron,"

"Good, you're dismissed,"

Starscream left the command center with an unusual feeling that he _was _going to find something. The question was, what?

* * *

Well, I guess this chapter was a tiny bit longer than the last one. The next one should be longer. Anyways, please review!! 


	4. Familiar Faces

Here we go now, finally a long chapter. I think you guys will enjoy this, my sister did if that counts for anything. She's a hard person to please.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Familiar Faces**

The next morning Alexis got up and headed over to her dresser where she tried to pick out a pair of clothes. She knew it was extremely cold outside, and she hoped she had enough warm clothes to last her. Sighing, Alexis pulled out a pair of jeans. She grabbed a pair of wool socks, thermal underwear, bra, and a long sleeve shirt with a sweatshirt.

Alexis went to the bathroom where she changed into her clothes and brushed her teeth and hair. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she sighed knowing her clothes weren't going to do much to shelter her from the arctic cold. Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed her coat and purse and then headed over to the mess hall to get something to eat.

It was 7:30am by the time she figured out where she was going to and made it to the mess hall. Grabbing a coffee and some toast, she sat down at an empty table. She always had eaten a light breakfast ever since she could remember. Breakfast was her least favorite meal of the day and she was accustomed to not eating much. Alexis glanced up at the tv while she sipped her coffee, but none of the news interested her.

Once finished with her breakfast, Alexis headed over to the main lobby. By the time she got there, Professor Suzuki was already there. She took a look at Alexis and shook her head, "That coat you've got on sure isn't going to be enough. Wait here a minute, I'll go fetch you a better one."

"Okay," Alexis exclaimed as Professor Suzuki disappeared down a hallway. It was at that time that feeling resurfaced itself inside Alexis. That stomach wrenching sensation that something interesting was going to happen today.

The cellphone in her pocket vibrated suddenly. Checking the caller ID, she rolled her eyes and answered the phone, "Hey Rad, how are things going there?"

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" he demanded ignoring her question.

"I'm sorry Rad, I just never really got the chance to,"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Rad, I don't have time for this. I'm going into town in a few minutes and—

"The North Pole has towns?"

Alexis did a weak laugh, "Yeah, it kind of surprises me too. But I'm assuming the town is going to be extremely small."

"Oh," he said and then paused for a moment, "Call me later on." And the line went dead.

Alexis glanced at her phone thinking it was rather strange of Rad to call and just hang up like that. He had been acting so weird lately.

At that moment Professor Suzuki reemerged with what looked like an Eskimo costume. In her hands she had a long coat that looked to be made out of deerskin on the exterior and wool on the interior. The hood was rimmed with animal fur.

Putting the coat on, it fell to Alexis's knees. She didn't mind though as she zipped up the coat, since it was so warm. Alexis thanked Lucy for the coat and the two headed out into the frozen world. Climbing into an army jeep, Professor Suzuki started the engine and the two women headed towards the town.

"So Alexis," the professor spoke up, "I'm guessing this place is quite different from Nebraska."

"Well, I haven't seen any desert life yet,"

Suzuki smiled and said, "That's for sure. Have you seen the robot we found yet?"

"You bet I have. It's a really neat thing," Alexis stated, "Besides that robot, have you found anything else that's interesting?"

"Well, Colonel Franklin has some pictures the army took, and I've got a few artifacts myself. I could show them to you later if you'd like,"

"That'd be nice,"

"You know, Colonel Franklin told me you used to do investigations on these same type of aliens yourself. Did you ever find anything interesting?" Professor Suzuki asked.

"Kind of," Alexis answered not knowing whether or not to tell Lucy that she knew _a lot_ about the alien robots, "I have this necklace that I'm wearing right now."

"Did you find it as a necklace?"

"No, I found the gem,"

"Where?"

Alexis bit her lip nervously and answered, "I'd have to look it up."

"Ah yes," Lucy stated, "I'm interested in seeing this necklace of yours. By the time we get to town it's going to be noon, so how about we stop at the store first, then a restaurant where you can show me your necklace?"

"That sounds fine," Alexis replied hoping that Professor Suzuki wouldn't take the necklace away from her.

* * *

Professor Suzuki had been correct in her time prediction and they arrived in Fairbanks, Alaska that afternoon. Alexis glanced around saying, "I thought we were in the North Pole, not Alaska."

"Alaska can be considered part of the North Pole,"

"Oh…right," Alexis blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's okay," Lucy said trying to make Alexis feel better and the two of them went inside the store.

It turned out Lucy Suzuki had pre-ordered packages there. A couple of men loaded the packages on a cart and Alexis and the professor returned to the jeep with the cart and packages. As the two women were loading them into the trunk of the jeep, the professor noticed three kids run inside the store.

"I wonder…" she mused to herself.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked.

"I think some people I've met before just went inside that store, c'mon, let's go see,"

Alexis followed Lucy Suzuki back inside the store. As soon as they walked in, they came across three teenagers standing there.

"I thought I recognized the two of you," came the professor.

The three turned around and the female exclaimed, "Professor Suzuki!"

"Hello Lori, Bud. It's good to see you guys again. Though if you don't mind me asking, just what are you three doing up here in the North Pole without the proper gear?"

Lori smiled embarrassed, "Well, we were hoping we could find something in here."

"Right, I think I have a few extra jackets in the jeep. Oh, and before I forget, this is my partner, Alexis White," Professor Suzuki remarked.

"I'm Bud, that there is my big brother Coby and my friend Lori,"

"Nice to meet you all," Alexis stated in greeting, "Though I'm curious to know as to how you met the professor."

"We broke into her lab," Bud explained before Lori cut him off.

"I see," Alexis replied.

The five of them went out to the jeep where the kids were given the coats and then they went over to a restaurant where Lucy ordered them all pancakes.

"So Alexis," Lucy exclaimed once the woman had settled next to her, "May I see this necklace of yours?"

"Yeah sure," Alexis said removing the necklace from her neck and laying it on the table, "A really close friend of mine gave it to me twenty years ago."

Lucy Suzuki made a weird face, "That means you were a young teen when you found it."

Alexis realized her mistake, "It's what led me to begin alien investigations. My friend said it was extra special."

Lucy then suspected at that moment that Alexis was hiding something, but didn't ask any further questions. She examined the rock carefully realizing it was metallic, but it was a gem. It was definitely not from earth.

"Why is it cracked?" Coby asked observing it from across the table.

"When my friend died, it cracked the exact moment his life was lost for some…supernatural reason,"

"Interesting," Lucy said and passed the necklace back to Alexis who refastened it around her neck.

Their pancakes came and the five of them eagerly began to eat.

* * *

Once finished, the five of them got back on the road and headed deeper into the wilderness where no one was around. They ended up stopping over a frozen pond. The pond had been frozen for weeks now, and when Alexis stepped out on it, she felt like she was on a normal hard surface.

Professor Suzuki set up some equipment and Bud talked with her as she did so. Alexis noticed Coby and Lori go behind the jeep and argue about something. A few moments later they came back over and Lori exclaimed, "Professor, we have a secret that we need to tell you and Alexis."

Coby tried to stop Lori from saying anything, but Bud sided with Lori and thus Coby gave up his cause. Lucy and Alexis came closer and then Lori exclaimed, "We're friends with extraterrestrials."

Alexis believed that this was the moment that she felt was going to happen, but the feeling didn't go away. Lucy seemed excited that the kids had confessed that and then Alexis caught everyone off guard by saying, "Are they giant robots called transformers?"

Coby, Bud, and Lori looked absolutely stunned at her question and Coby answered, "Y-yes, b-but how did you know?"

"Twenty years ago when I was about your age, I encountered the transformers myself and went on so many adventures with them that I'm sure you guys are going on now," Alexis confessed, "Just how is Optimus Prime and the rest of the autobots?"

The kids then explained their story and what the transformers were doing on earth as of late. They explained everything from the Atlantis, Cyber Planet Keys, and Omega Lock to the black hole, Speed Planet, and Jungle Planet. They also told about the autobots and decepticons and the differences between them.

"So Megatron is wearing Unicron's armor now? Pft. The last time I saw him, he purposely flew into a sun," Alexis exclaimed.

The kids looked astonished and everyone begged her to tell her story of the transformers. Alexis tried to tell them it was a long story, but the kids and Lucy wanted to hear it anyway.

"I'll try to make it as brief as possible," Alexis stated," The autobots and decepticons were fighting to collect as many minicons as possible back then. All the minicons were on earth because their space ship had crashed here."

"Let me guess, you found the crashed ship," Bud piped up.

"I didn't, but a couple friends of mine did. They accidentally activated a beacon that led the transformers to earth to reclaim the minicons,"

"How come they wanted the minicons?" Lori asked.

"Because they could combine with the transformers and give them extra power boosts. Some of the minicons formed weapons like the Star Saber, the Skyboom Shield, and the Requiem Blaster," Alexis continued.

She then told of how Megatron had kidnapped her and her friends once and how Starscream betrayed the decepticons and joined the autobots. She then told of how Starscream returned to the decepticons with the Star Saber and the Skyboom Shield allowing the decepticons to have all three weapons. From there she explained how Optimus sacrificed himself to save planet earth from being blown up. Alexis then explained how the minicons used the matrix to bring him back to life. She told of Unicron and the Unicron battles and how the autobots and decepticons formed an alliance to destroy him, but in the end Galvatron sacrificed himself to destroy Unicron and end the war.

"You mean you've been to Cybertron before?" the kids all asked in unison.

Alexis chuckled, "Why yes, many times actually."

The kids begged her to tell them what it looked like but the professor spoke up instead, "Wow Alexis, I had no idea."

Alexis just smiled, her necklace visible on top of her coat.

* * *

Starscream scanned the humans from his hiding place with Mudflap. He then aimed his gun and fired.

* * *

Everyone was caught off guard when a missile suddenly came out of nowhere and blew up the jeep. Seconds afterwards two transformers flew out of nowhere and landed before them.

"Decepticons!" Coby shouted.

Instinctively Alexis and Lucy moved in front of the kids to try and offer them what little protection that they could.

Starscream smirked at their pathetic efforts and said, "You brats have information on the earth Cyber Planet Key. Tell me what it is and nobody gets hurt."

Alexis recognized his voice immediately and felt weak at the knees. Lucy Suzuki tried to reason with him, but it didn't work. Summoning her courage Alexis yelled, "Starscream!"

The second in command of the decepticons recognized her voice the instant her heard it and looked down at the human who had called his name only to see that all to familiar necklace.

"A-Alexis?" he stammered.

Alexis removed her hood and Starscream noticeably stiffened. She looked up at him saying, "It's been along time…old friend."

Starscream was stunned, "It's been forever since we've last seen each other and you still call me friend?"

Alexis nodded and the seeker continued, "You still have that necklace I gave you?"

This shocked the professor and the kids. Alexis heard their gasps and said, "I couldn't get rid of it Starscream. I just didn't have the heart to."

"Perhaps this was a mistake," the transformer behind Starscream piped up.

"Agreed, let's get out of here Mudflap," Starscream remarked and the two turned to leave.

"Starscream! Don't go, stay here with us,"

Starscream stopped dead in his tracks. Those were the same words Alexis had said oh so long ago. The words cut through him like a knife and he knew that he couldn't walk away from her a second time. Turning back to the woman he said, "I'm not an autobot anymore Alexis. I do not believe in Optimus Prime's ways anymore. I am a decepticon, and that is what I plan on being from this day forward."

"I know Starscream, I just don't want to believe it,"

"Come with me Alexis," he said.

Alexis glanced at her stunned friends when suddenly another transformer came out of nowhere. Coby identified him as Scattershot. A battle ensued, and when all hope seemed lost, the humans were able to signal the other autobots using Mudflap's gun.

Starscream issued a retreat, but before he left he turned back to Alexis saying, "We will meet again." And both he and Mudflap disappeared.

* * *

Scattershot ended up giving the five of them a ride back to Professor Suzuki's home. The kids managed to convince Scattershot in bringing Alexis back to the base with them. Lucy agreed to send Alexis's bags down to Colorado the next day, and thus Scattershot started driving home to the autobot base with Coby, Lori, Bud, and Alexis.

* * *

Megatron greeted Starscream when he arrived on Jungle Planet. The decepticon leader looked him over before asking, "Did you find anything?"

"No sir,"

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Nothing?"

Starscream hesitated before saying, "Just that human girl—

"Lori?"

"Alexis,"

"I don't recall any—wait a minute. You don't mean from twenty years ago do you?"

"I do,"

Megatron smirked, "What an interesting turn of events. Starscream, I'd like you to go back to earth and locate her."

"She's probably back at the autobot base by now, which we don't know the location of,"

"Hm…in that case, keep an optic out for her, she could prove to be a rather valuable hostage,"

Starscream couldn't find the words to agree and merely nodded his head. He had to get to Alexis before Megatron did, but he didn't understand why he was so concerned. An internal war was flaring up inside him again, one he thought he had forgotten, on that was even stronger now than it was before.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It would really mean a lot to me if you reviewed! So, please review! 


	5. Weakness

Sorry about not updating sooner, it took me a couple tries before I finally got this chapter right. Once again, many thanks to those of you who've reviewed. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Weakness**

Alexis sighed form within Scattershot grateful for the silence. The kids were riding in each of the minicons. Scattershot told her it was an hour-long drive back to the base even though they were taking the invisible spacebridge. The woman stretched in the seat and looked at the time on her watch. It was almost seven o'clock.

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket suddenly causing her to jump. She took out her phone and looked at the caller ID. Rolling her eyes she accepted the call. "Hey Rad," she said unenthusiastically.

"I thought I told you to call me," Rad remarked in an irritated tone.

"Can't you say hello anymore?" Alexis questioned.

Rad ignored her and continued, "Why didn't you call?"

"I was busy, I'm sorry Rad,"

"I want you to come home Alexis, I don't care what it takes,"

"I can't come home Rad, look I have to go,"

"No, don't you dare hang up on me!" he demanded. He was shouting so loud Alexis had to hold the phone away from her ear, "I want you home in the next twenty-four hours, do you understand?"

"I can't come home Rad, you need to quiet down—

"Don't tell me what to do!" he was screaming now, "You have to come home!"

"Rad have you been drinking again?" Alexis asked trying not to yell herself.

"No, I just need you home, I miss you," Rad exclaimed lowering his voice, "I need you."

Alexis rolled her eyes unsure of what to say, "I know Rad okay? I just can't come home right now."

He started yelling again, this time swearing at her too. Alexis closed her eyes refusing to let herself cry.

"Maybe you should just hang up," Scattershot piped up, "I don't want to hear him anymore."

Alexis put her hand over the receiver so Rad wouldn't hear her as she replied, "I'm sorry Scattershot, I wouldn't have answered the phone if I had known he was going to yell like this."

"Well Alexis, it's not your fault,"

"Alexis? Alexis! Are you still there?"

"Yes Rad, I am. Look I can't talk to you anymore, I have to go,"

"No Alexis, don't hang up,"

"Rad will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Shut up and grow up!" she yelled and hung up the phone.

Scattershot chuckled saying, "I guess that shows him. Just who was that guy?"

Alexis sighed, "My husband."

"Oh," Scattershot replied surprised, "Would you like to go home?"

"No, not to him right now. Let's just get to the base," Alexis said.

Scattershot complied and he drove a bit faster. The rest of the trip was as silent as the grave. It rather surprised Alexis that Rad had not tried to call back. Right now Alexis was just itching to get out of Scattershot and collapse into a nice, warm bubble bath.

Once back at the base, Alexis got out of Scattershot and was shown around the base by the kids. The woman tried to memorize everything, but there was so much Alexis knew she was going to have trouble later on trying to find her way around. When the tour was over, the kids took the woman to the command center where Scattershot and some of the other autobots were.

A white and green bot watched the humans come in and said, "Ah Coby, Bud, Lori, Alexis it's good to see you—wait a minute! Alexis?"

Alexis looked him over and then said, "Jetfire? Jetfire is that you?"

"You better believe it," he exclaimed lifting her in his hand, "Just what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Alexis replied.

"We'll talk later. Landmine, Hotshot, Red Alert, c'mere," the autobot second in command called.

The three bots came over. Landmine had met Alexis ten years ago when all the autobots and decepticons had been fighting over energon. Hotshot and Red Alert were the ones who remembered her the most though.

"My goodness Alexis, it sure is good to see you again," Red Alert spoke first.

"Gosh Red, you got that right,"

"Well, I'm sure you remember me," came Hotshot, "The fastest bot in the universe."

"Who could forget someone like you Hotshot? You sure haven't changed any,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hotshot asked.

"It depends on how you look at it," Alexis exclaimed and then turned her attention to Landmine, "Hey Landmine, it's been a long time."

"You've sure grown up," Landmine stated.

"I feel like an old woman now," Alexis said as Jetfire set her back down on the ground.

"Have the pressures of life finally caught up to you?" Bud asked, "But before you answer, meet the minicons, Jolt, Reverb, and Sixspeed. And that there is Override."

"Nice to meet you," Override exclaimed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Jolt stated.

"Nice to meet you guys too,"

There was a bit of a pause and then Jetfire said, "Well Alexis, we'll tell you our story if you tell us yours."

"No worries, Coby, Bud, and Lori already filled me in, but I'll tell you my story," Alexis exclaimed and told her story once again as to why she was in the North Pole.

The autobots soaked in the information without any questions and then Bud repeated, "So why do you feel old?"

Alexis sighed, "I'm just…going through a lot right now." She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and quickly blinked them back.

"Kids, why don't you go fix a room up for Alexis?" Red Alert suggested.

The kids agreed and ran out of the room with the minicons. Alexis then said in a rather sad voice, "I'm…I'm going to go for a walk."

The autobots watched her as she left the room. "I wonder what's bothering her," Landmine mused.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but on the way back here her husband called her and he was just screaming at her," Scattershot piped up.

"She's married?" Hotshot exclaimed, "To who?"

"She said his name was Rad,"

* * *

Starscream was in his seeker mode traveling through the skies. He needed to get away from Megatron and try to collect his thoughts. He had an ache in his chest, and it came whenever he thought about Alexis. The decepticon second in command hated to admit it, but he had feelings for the human. He had developed them twenty years ago, and they were back now stronger than ever.

The decepticon didn't want to fight this internal battle a second time. Starscream didn't want to walk away from Alexis again; he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. "Slag," he murmured under his breath, "She's a pathetic bag of flesh, I shouldn't care so much."

Starscream had stormed out of the decepticon base when Megatron ordered him to retrieve Alexis by the start of the next week or else. It was Tuesday, that gave Starscream a few days. A few days to decide whether or not to bring Alexis to the decepticon leader. Starscream was confused, he didn't know what to do, he was torn. But more than anything he wanted to talk with Alexis.

As he flew over a forest, something in a clearing caught his attention.

* * *

Alexis had wandered into the forest clearing feeling completely depressed. She had shed the coat that Professor Suzuki had given to her and set it on the grass. The woman then sat down on her coat and looked up at the sky. The stars were just beginning to come out and the sky was just beginning to darken.

Jet engines suddenly sounded out of nowhere and startled the woman. She spied the jet and watched as it shifted and a transformer landed in front of her. "Starscream," Alexis exclaimed.

"Fancy meeting you out here," Starscream remarked then asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," she sighed.

Starscream sat down on the grass in front of her and said, "I didn't like the sounds of that. Is something wrong?"

Alexis went to answer him when suddenly her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. Reluctantly she took it out and checked the caller ID. "Sorry Starscream I got to answer it," Alexis explained.

Starscream nodded and the woman answered the phone saying, "What is it now Rad?"

The decepticon stiffened remembering that name. It was the name of that human with the spiky light brown hair. Starscream frowned. He secretly knew that Rad liked her, and he felt severe jealousy pricking at him.

"You hung up on me," Rad said.

"You were screaming and swearing at me," Alexis responded, "I had every right to."

"I want you home—

"No, I can't come home! Will you get that through your stupid brain?"

"You're coming home," Rad growled threatening to raise his voice.

"I'm hanging up Rad,"

"WENCH!" he screamed suddenly forcing Alexis to remove the phone from her ear, "YOU STUPID WITCH! YOU'RE COMING HOME! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"Rad—

"SHUT UP! NOW GET YOUR ASS HOME OR I'LL COME LOOKING!"

Alexis hung up; she didn't want to hear anymore. Tears formed in her eyes again and she tried to wipe them away before Starscream noticed. Her efforts were unsuccessful.

"Is he what's bothering you?" Starscream asked.

"Mostly, yes," she answered.

"I heard him say that he wants you home, are you two…living together?"

"We're married," Alexis explained.

Starscream felt shock, pain, jealousy, and rejection all course through him at once. "Married?" he repeated.

"Yes Starscream,"

"Why are you married to him when he does those things to you?"

"He wasn't always like that, he used to be really sweet. Then he started drinking and everything,"

"Do you still love him?" Starscream questioned studying her face.

"Not as much as I used to,"

"Perhaps I should be going,"

"No!" Alexis shouted suddenly, "Please Starscream, don't go yet."

The decepticon seeker froze in place and decided that perhaps a few more minutes with her wouldn't hurt, that's what he wanted after all. It was silent between them; they just sat there, looking at each other from time to time. Starscream finally sighed and asked, "What happened after Unicron killed me?"

"You don't know?"

"I meant with you,"

"Well, my gem that you gave me cracked, and I made it to the window of the Axalon just in time to watch as that blast you fired died away," Alexis explained with fresh tears forming in her eyes, "It broke my heart."

Hesitantly, Starscream reached out and took her in his hand. His mind screamed at him to either put her down or squish her, but his spark was racing just being able to touch her again like this. Starscream held Alexis gently against his chest and he had to suppress a shudder when he felt the woman hug him for the first time in twenty years.

Suddenly a communication gate opened before him and Megatron's face appeared on it. The decepticon second in command tensed, "M-Megatron sir."

"Report back to the base at once Starscream," the decepticon leader ordered then noticed something, "What's in your hand Starscream?"

Alexis froze from beneath the decepticon's hand. The seeker hesitated debating whether or not to tell Megatron.

"You're trying my patience—

"I have my hand on my chest, is that such a crime?" Starscream inquired.

"Remove it immediately," Megatron ordered with a smirk on his face.

Reluctantly Starscream gently grasped Alexis and moved his hand away from his chest.

"One moment Starscream, hold open your hands so I can see them,"

"Why sir?"

"You're hiding something from me,"

The second in command was quiet a few moments knowing he was defeated and that there was no way out of this. Reluctantly he held out his hand and said, "I found the human, as you ordered sir."

Alexis felt shock and fear run through her veins as she got a look at the decepticon leader. Their gaze met and Alexis quickly looked away causing Megatron to smirk, "Excellent work Starscream, bring her back to base at once."

The communication gate disappeared and Starscream looked down at Alexis who looked up at him. "I'm not taking you there," he said.

"You can't go back without me, Megatron will punish you,"

"I don't want to watch as he makes you suffer. He wants you for ransom, and he's not going to treat you very nice,"

"But Starscream—

"Don't argue with me, I've already made up my mind," Starscream exclaimed raising his voice. He then calmly added, "I'm going to betray the decepticons very soon, but I am not joining the autobots. Alexis…when I do, I want you to come with me."

"Starscream I, I don't think I can," Alexis remarked.

"It is not a request," Starscream stated. He then set Alexis gently on the ground, transformed, and left through a dimension gate.

Alexis watched after him for a few moments then headed back to the autobot base.

* * *

"Rad? Are you sure she said Rad?" Hotshot asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, why?" Scattershot questioned.

"Because Rad was another one of those humans we met twenty years ago, he seems hardly the type to scream and shout at someone her cares about," Hotshot explained.

"I think there's something Alexis isn't telling us," Red Alert piped up suddenly.

The other autobots couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Alexis stumbled into her room at the base. She was rather exhausted and couldn't wait to turn in for he night. The woman glanced around and noticed her clothes were there. Alexis was extremely grateful for that. She changed into her pajamas figuring she'd take the bubble bath some other time. The woman flicked off the lights and crawled beneath the covers. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

Starscream sat in his quarters busily repairing the wounds that Megatron had inflicted upon him. The decepticon leader had been furious when Starscream had told him that Alexis had gotten away, a lie he knew, but he didn't want Megatron to know that he had a weakness for the human.

Starscream grinned, _"So I admit it now, Alexis…my weakness."_

He wasn't going to fight this internal battle a second time, that much was certain. Starscream was going to find a way this time, a way to make everything work.

* * *

And so that ends this chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay in getting this to you, please review!! 


	6. Life is Caving In

Sorry for the wait on this chapter, it took me forever to write since it was so long. Anywho, thanks to all of those who are reading and reviewing this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Life is Caving In**

When Alexis woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure what it was that was bothering her the most. Rad was ready to kill someone to try and get her home, Starscream wanted her to go with him, and there was a message on her phone from Professor Suzuki saying that Colonel Franklin was coming to the North Pole to meet specifically with her. Alexis sighed heavily as she sipped her coffee. She hated her life.

The woman, once showered and dressed, left her room and headed for the command center wondering what she could tell the professor to use as an excuse for her absence. _"Tell him I died,"_ she thought, _"Tell him I got abducted by aliens, that'd be more truthful."_ Alexis figured that the professor could just tell the colonel that she was in town on assignment or that she was a stupid, bumbling, idiot and was sent back home. Or her absence could be more practical and Lucy Suzuki could just say she got lost in the North Pole. She was lost in her own life crisis anyway.

Alexis took out her cellphone and called the professor back. She figured she'd get this settled now before she had time to really start worrying about it. She listened as the phone rang a couple times before a female voice answered, "Hello, Lucy Suzuki speaking."

"Hey professor, it's Alexis,"

"Ah Alexis, it's good to hear from you. I take it you got my message?"

"Yes, look I really don't think the autobots are going to want to take me back up to the North Pole—

"I figured, that's quite alright. Colonel Franklin isn't coming until Friday. We'll just think of an excuse for you absence," the professor explained.

"Could you give me his number? Maybe I could sort this out by telling him I quit and went home,"

"No, he'll suspect something then. I'll just call him up and tell him I transferred you to my office in Denver, Colorado to examine my artifacts there, trust me, he won't have a problem with that,"

"That's good, but what if he still wants to meet with me?"

"How far away are you from Denver?"

"Not very far…I see your point. Well, thanks Lucy, let me know what happens," Alexis remarked.

"Okay, I will. Well, I'll talk to you later. Good luck with the autobots, and with Starscream," Professor Suzuki replied and then hung up.

Alexis stared at the phone a minute. Just what had the professor meant by that? _Good luck with Starscream._ She had Rad, Starscream shouldn't even be a part of the picture, and yet he was. The woman sighed heavily, put the phone in her pocket, and went to step forward when she suddenly crashed into a giant metal leg. "Oh, sorry Optimus, I didn't see you standing there," Alexis exclaimed and then did a double take, "Optimus!"

The autobot leader chuckled, "Hello Alexis, I guess it's true that you are here. It's good to see you again."

"Oh Optimus," Alexis breathed and hugged his leg, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he remarked picking her up in his hand, "So how is life with you?"

"Well, in general, it's been terrible lately," Alexis explained, "But whose life isn't?"

"Terrible? Why is it terrible?"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"I understand. If you ever need anything Alexis, just ask me or any of the autobots here. We're all here for you and we all care about you," Optimus stated.

"Thank you Optimus," she said.

The autobot leader nodded, "You know, Leobreaker, Vector Prime, and I just returned from Jungle Planet for repairs. We're returning tomorrow, Lori is coming with us, perhaps you would like to come too?"

Alexis felt the thrill and excitement course through her that she hadn't really felt in twenty years. She opened her mouth hell bent on agreeing and then remembered Colonel Franklin. "As much as I would love to, I can't. I've got duties here on earth," Alexis answered sadly.

"I see. Well, let me know if you change your mind," he said and set her down.

"Alright,"

"It truly is nice seeing you again," Optimus exclaimed and then turned and walked away.

Alexis turned and went back to her room. She sat down on the couch and curled herself up into a ball. Everything the woman knew and loved was being kept from her. Her husband was threatening her; she couldn't do anything she truly wanted to anymore, everything was caving in. Life wasn't, life _isn't_ fair, and Alexis was finding this out the hard way.

Alexis desperately wanted to tell someone what was going on, someone who would listen and comfort her, but she was afraid. She was afraid of what the others might think. In the past, she was strong, determined, and brave. But now, she felt weak, she felt lost, and she felt afraid. Alexis knew she was emotional, she just wasn't sure the autobots knew she was. Rad knew, but Rad was the last person she wanted to confide in.

There was an easy way out of this though. Alexis could call up Colonel Franklin, tell him she quit, and then she could call Rad and tell him it was over, but then what? She could go with Starscream, but Alexis wasn't sure she could trust him. Sure, he seemed friendly enough, but he was a full-blooded decepticon, what if it was just an act? But that was the cowards' way out, and she sure didn't want to be called a coward.

Her phone rang in her pocket and Alexis took it out and answered it saying, "Hello, Alexis speaking."

"Hi, it's me Lucy. I called the colonel and he said that you being in Colorado is perfectly fine,"

"Does he still want to meet with me?"

"No, actually, I'm not quite sure why he changed his mind,"

"Well, it's quite alright," Alexis answered, "I'll talk to you later."

"Right, but like I said before, good luck," the professor exclaimed and hung up.

Alexis let out a squeal, she could go with the autobots now, and Rad surely wasn't going to stop her from going. Maybe, if she felt like it, she she'd tell him about the transformers when she got back. Right now all she had to do was tell Optimus. Perhaps things were starting to look up. Deciding not to jinx herself, Alexis quickly made her way to the command center. To her relief, Optimus was in there and he was alone.

The autobot leader noticed her come in and asked, "What's up Alexis?"

"Well, I don't have any duties anymore, and I was wondering if I could still go to Jungle Planet," Alexis stated feeling a little awkward.

"Of course Alexis, just as long as you didn't cancel something too important," Optimus replied.

"Actually, he canceled on me. And before you ask, no it wasn't a dinner date with an extremely hot guy,"

He chuckled, "I wasn't going to ask. I've already been informed that you are married to Rad."

"Let me guess, Scattershot told you,"

"Yes, but don't hold it to him. Just how is Rad anyway, and Carlos?"

Alexis looked away with tears in her eyes and Optimus could clearly see that he had struck a nerve. "I'm sorry Alexis, you don't have to answer—

"Carlos is dead," she exclaimed trying to bite back the tears.

The autobot leader's optics widened as shock coursed through him. "Dead?" he repeated too stunned to believe it.

"He died last year, he was coming home from work when a drunk driver hit his car from behind. He wasn't wearing his seat belt, and the impact caused him to fly through the windshield and into an oncoming car. The police said he died before he was ejected, but I'm not sure," she explained, her voice cracking from sadness.

Optimus felt remorse and sorrow stabbing at him. A little piece of his spark felt gone, it was the piece where Carlos had been. He was such a free spirited, caring, charming guy. Optimus couldn't believe he was gone; he didn't want to believe he was. "I hope that drunk driver got what he deserved," the autobot leader remarked softly.

"They haven't caught him yet,"

"What about Rad, please tell me he's alright,"

"I'd rather not talk about him," Alexis said bitterly, surprised at how quickly anger could replace sadness.

"Why not?"

"It's not important. He's fine; other than he's got a drinking and temper problem. He's had them for a few years now,"

"Perhaps he should come here, that might solve some of his woes,"

"I guess that's not too bad of an idea, let me give him a call," Alexis exclaimed and took out her phone. She dialed home and waited as the phone rang a few times.

Finally Rad answered saying, "Hello?"

"Hey Rad, it's me, look I've got some good news,"

"What? Are you coming home?"

"No, but you can come here to Colorado with me,"

"Colorado? I thought you were in the North Pole," Rad said.

"I was, until I came across the autobots," Alexis exclaimed and had to suppress a chuckle when she heard Rad drop the phone.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm standing right in front of Optimus Prime, do you think I'm kidding?"

"Oh Alexis," he remarked sounding thirteen again, "Can I come? Can I please come?"

"Sure, I'll stop by later to pick you up," Alexis stated, "Bye Rad."

He hung up without saying goodbye. Alexis brushed it off and Optimus looked down at her. "Hotshot blends in the most. Once his repairs are finished you can go with him to pick up Rad," Optimus explained.

Alexis nodded, thanked him, and left the room. She certainly _wasn't_ thrilled that he was coming up, but she didn't want to give Optimus too much of a hint that they weren't getting along. The woman went back to her room and freshened up a bit. She then went over and sat on the couch. She was hungry now, and spied a small fridge in what looked to be a small kitchen. She rummaged around and eventually settle for a sandwich. Once she had finished eating it, she went back over to the couch, and just as she was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door.

The woman got up only to find Hotshot was at the door. He grinned down at her and said, "Well, Optimus informed me that I was to go pick up Rad, but bring you along with me. So, are you ready to go?"

"You bet,"

"Cool, so where do you live?"

"Nebraska; don't worry, I'll give you directions,"

"Coordinates would be more preferable," Hotshot explained.

"Right…do you know the coordinates of Lincoln, Nebraska?"

"Wasn't that where our old base was twenty years ago?"

"Near their, yeah,"

"Well, that'll work. Let's hit the spacebridge then," Hotshot said.

Alexis nodded and followed the bot to the launching dock. Hotshot transformed and the woman got in the front seat. A harness came down over her and they drove out onto the invisible spacebridge. Alexis really was not looking forward to having Rad come to the base. She felt that he didn't deserve to come, that Rad needed to be punished for not loving her right. But maybe him coming would somehow change him, that he would turn back into the man that she had fallen in love with.

"So Alexis," Hotshot piped up suddenly snapping Alexis out of her thoughts, "Just how are things between you and Rad?"

"_They must suspect something,"_ Alexis mused and then answered, "Not bad, but not good either."

"You know Alexis, if there is anything—

"There isn't so leave me alone!" Alexis snapped raising her voice and then immediately felt remorse wash over her. She then said in a softer voice, "I'm sorry Hotshot. I'm just going through a lot right now."

"I understand," he replied, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, don't blame yourself, you were concerned. I've just really been edgy lately. Forgive me Hotshot,"

"As always. So, are you looking forward to going to Jungle Planet?"

"You bet. It'll be just like old times," Alexis exclaimed but then realized that wasn't true. Carlos wouldn't be there.

The rest of the trip was made in total silence. When they got off the spacebridge, Alexis gave Hotshot directions to her home. Hotshot pulled into the driveway and she got out. She then went inside to get Rad, but was a bit alarmed to come inside and instantly smell alcohol. She immediately knew what he had been doing, exactly what she had told him not to: drink.

Rad emerged from the hallway suddenly saying, "Can we go now?"

"Still no hello?" she questioned, "Did you pack anything?"

"Yeah, let me go grab my suitcase," he said and went back down the hall. He reemerged a few seconds later with it in hand.

Alexis held out her hand to him saying, "Okay, let's go."

He walked by her instead, not even bothering to accept her hand. Alexis felt everything collapse at that moment, and she knew that nothing good was going to happen between them on Jungle Planet. She could feel it crawling through her veins like an utmost certainty. The woman was almost tempted to stay home, but as she looked around, she realized the building she was standing in didn't feel like much of a home anymore. Alexis glumly followed Rad out the door and back inside Hotshot where the three of them headed back to Colorado.

Once back, Rad was given a tour of the base while Alexis took Rad's suitcase back to her—their room. She figured she wouldn't unpack it since they were leaving for Jungle Planet the next day. Instead she packed her things up again. She kind of wished that she didn't tell Optimus she had wanted to go to Jungle Planet. Now that Rad was going it just didn't seem fun anymore. The woman had been happy to be away from him, but now he was back again.

Alexis sighed and plopped down on the couch once she had finished packing. Maybe she was overreacting once again, maybe this whole thing wasn't as bad as it seemed. Perhaps something would happen, something that would bring them closer together or finally tear them apart. If she got lucky, maybe one of the transformers would step on Rad. Deep down Alexis knew she _shouldn't_ be thinking like this. She knew deep down that she still had feelings for Rad, but so many things were going against them.

Starscream was the main problem in Alexis's viewpoint. Of course she had been questioning her feelings for Rad before he came back into the picture, but he was causing her to question them even more now. When Starscream had told her that he was going to take her with him and that she didn't have a choice, Alexis felt her heart throb with excitement and wonder. Yet she still didn't know if she could trust the decepticon or not. It had been twenty years; he could have easily forgotten the close bond they used to share. Starscream could be messing with her, playing the right moves so he could get what he wanted from her and then do away with her.

So why hadn't Starscream taken her to Megatron? It bothered Alexis not knowing. She wanted to meet with him and talk with him again. The need to be in his presence was like a hunger, something she had never felt with Rad.

Alexis was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly when Rad entered the room. He saw her and came over and sat down beside her. Putting an arm around her he said, "I got to thank you Alexis. I'm so glad you called me."

"_Sure, he can thank me but he can't apologize for screaming at me on the phone,"_ she thought and then said, "You hungry? I could make you something to eat."

"I'll fix myself something later. So, how did you find the transformers?"

"They actually found me. Professor Suzuki and I were in Fairbanks, Alaska when we stumbled upon Lori, Bud, and Coby. They told us about the transformers, and then right after that we were attacked by Mudflap and Starscream,"

Rad rolled his eyes, "Starscream? I want you to stay away from him this time."

"Rad, I know better, not only wouldn't the relationship work out, but I'm married to you,"

"So you've already thought about a relationship with him?"

"You're overreacting—

"Don't you understand Alexis? He's a transformer, you're a human, it would never work!"

"You don't think I'm aware of that? Duh Rad, I'm not stupid,"

"I can't believe you," Rad exclaimed angrily releasing his arm from her shoulders, "Thinking about leaving me for a giant metal robot?"

"Would you get a grip on yourself Rad? You make it sound like a shock if I were to leave you,"

"What are you talking about?"

Alexis stood glaring at him. Nearly screaming she said, "What am _I_ talking about? Rad listen to yourself! You can't say hello or goodbye to me anymore, you scream and bitch at me at on the phone, and whenever I try to be friendly you blow up!"

"You lie!" he shouted standing and returning the glare to Alexis, "You haven't been doing all that well either. You scream, you lie to me; you don't call me anymore—

"I didn't _want_ to call you!" Alexis remarked exasperated, "I was looking forward to coming to the North Pole so I could get away from you. Heck, if it hadn't been for Optimus I _wouldn't_ have called you and you'd still be home right now."

Alexis saw his fist at the last second and didn't have time to avoid it as it planted itself into her cheek. She fell backwards to the floor, Rad glaring at her. He didn't bother to help her up as he proceeded to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Fighting back the tears, she stood and left the room.

Alexis ran out of the base and deep into the forest where she had met with Starscream the night before. She sat heavily on the ground, hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. _"This wasn't supposed to happen," _she thought, _"Rad wasn't supposed to come, he wasn't supposed to turn abusive."_ Her cheek was throbbing, and crying was giving her a headache.

"Alexis?" a soft voice called from behind her.

The woman whirled around surprised, "S-Starscream? What are you doing here?"

"I came out here to think about a few things, and then you came. Now, what happened?" the decepticon second in command asked sitting beside her and rubbing her back with his finger.

"He hit me," Alexis pouted, trying not to sound childish. Her remark came out as more of painful sob rather than a childish outburst.

"Who?" Starscream demanded feeling anger gnaw through his circuits.

"Rad, he's staying here in Colorado with me now,"

"Stay away from him. I don't care if he's your husband, just keep out of his way,"

"Starscream, I can't, I've got nowhere else to stay,"

Starscream pressed his lips together and then asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"Not that bad, I'll be alright,"

"You need to get away from him. Once I betray the decepticons you will,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you care about how Rad treats me? You're a decepticon, you _shouldn't_ care,"

Starscream smirked and stood looking down at her. He said, "I'll show you soon enough as to why I care. What do you say we go for a flight?"

"Only if it's not too long of a flight,"

"How about thirty minutes?"

"Alright,"

Starscream grinned and transformed into his vehicle mode. Alexis climbed into his cockpit and into a rather comfortable seat. A harness came down over her and the cockpit door closed. The decepticon then took off and the two of them were air borne. "Alexis, you know that gem I gave you?" the seeker questioned suddenly.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I can hear you speak through it. I heard you even before I came across you yesterday,"

"How is that possible?"

"I have the other part of the gem, I broke off a piece and gave it to you while I kept the other part. I still have it, like you I just couldn't make myself get rid of it,"

"That's interesting, I think these gems can do a lot more than we think they can, if that's possible,"

"I remember you telling me once that anything's possible,"

Alexis smiled, "It's true…Starscream, could you do a few spins or nosedives?"

"I was hoping you hadn't lost your adventurous side," Starscream exclaimed doing a spin and then falling into a nosedive.

Alexis squealed with delight as she fell into the thrill of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had forgotten completely about Rad, but she didn't care. This by far was much more exciting, it reminded her of her younger self, twenty years ago, when she had fallen head over heels for a certain seeker…

Starscream pulled out of the dive and began climbing back up into the sky. "I'll give your stomach a break before we do anything else," he explained, "I'd rather not wear your last meal."

"If you insist," she chuckled.

"You know Alexis, I don't think I can meet with you anymore for a while,"

"How come?"

"Megatron's ordered me to accompany him to Jungle Planet until we receive the Cyber Planet Key from Scourge,"

"What a coincidence,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm heading there tomorrow with the autobots until _they_ get the planet key,"

"An interesting turn of events; I'll be looking for you,"

"Then I know to keep an eye out for you,"

"Right. It's getting late, we should probably head back for the clearing,"

"Okay," Alexis stated sounding disappointed. She enjoyed her time with Starscream, much more than she probably should have.

Starscream landed in the clearing and waited for Alexis to get out before he transformed. When she was out, he transformed and stood looking down at her.

"Thanks for taking me on the flight," she said looking up at him.

"You deserved it," he replied opening a dimension gate, "I _will_ see you tomorrow."

"Until then,"

Starscream grinned and disappeared through the gate. Alexis sighed; happy for the moment she shared with Starscream but yet upset that she had to go back to Rad now. Starscream had made her feel so much better, and she missed him, much more than she knew she should.

* * *

By the time Alexis got back to the base, it was late. She went back to the room her and Rad were staying in only to find he had already gone to bed. Tiredly, Alexis went inside the bathroom to change into her pajamas. While in there, she looked at her face in the mirror and saw a bruise on her cheek where Rad had punched her. She knew she had to think of an excuse for it now, but she was too tired to do so. Alexis exited the bathroom and glanced towards the bed. There was no way she was sharing it with Rad. Instead she grabbed a blanket and pillow and went over to the couch. She lay down, comfortable where she was on the couch, and pulled the blanket to her shoulder. Holding the Cybertronian gem close to her she whispered, "Goodnight Starscream."

"Sweet dreams Alexis,"

* * *

And so ends this chapter. What do you know? It was long for once. Well, reviews would be greatly appreciated. So, how about you leave some nice, shiny new ones? I'll give you cookies. 


	7. Deciding Who's At Fault

Yey! I managed to write out a chapter for this story too! I figured I'd update this story next because so many of you peoples want more of it. Well, I don't blame you; I want more of it myself. Not to be smug or anything.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Deciding Who's at Fault**

If there was a time of day that Alexis absolutely hated, it had to be mornings. Not only did she hate leaving the wondrous comfort of sleep, but also she hated not having anything worth getting up to. Alexis rolled over on her side and looked out into the room. It was dull and boring. The gray walls, ceiling, and floor matched her downcast mood. Rad was snoring lightly in the background. Alexis had to admit though, that the darkness of the room was very peaceful.

Sighing, the woman got up from the couch and went over to her suitcase where she pulled out her outfit for the day. Alexis yawned as she slipped inside the bathroom and immediately looked into the mirror to observe her bruise that had begun forming the previous night. It was an ugly purple and green color that resembled a fist. No amount of make up could hide it because of its rich color. It angered Alexis knowing she had to come up with an excuse—a lie for it now. But why bother lying? Why didn't she just piss off on Rad and tell the autobots the truth?

If telling the truth weren't so hard, Alexis knew she would have confessed to the autobots what was going on between her and Rad a hundred times over by now. But why was it that she had been able to tell Starscream what was going on? Why had she told Starscream, a decepticon for that matter, such a terrible secret? The autobots were extremely close friends to her, but she hadn't worked up the courage to tell them. It was rather childish, but Alexis was afraid of them, afraid of what they would say, what they would do if they really knew what was going on. But didn't the autobots already suspect that something was going on? Didn't they keep telling her that she could tell them anything? Wasn't that why they kept asking how things were between her and Rad?

Alexis shook her head trying to ward off any more questions and proceeded to take a shower and get dressed afterwards. The water from the shower only seemed to dampen her spirits even more than they already were. Alexis gathered up her pajamas into a bundle, not really caring to fold them up since she would just be putting them on again that night. The woman exited the bathroom and looked over to the bed where she saw Rad sitting up, stretching and yawning. Looking away from him, Alexis finished packing the rest of her things. She pretended not to hear or see when Rad got up from the bed and proceeded to go to the bathroom with the door open. It was so immature and unlike him, it caused Alexis to feel absolutely repulsed.

A couple moments later, Rad came out and his face brightened the instant he saw Alexis. He seemed to take no notice of her cheek as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist asking, "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Alexis sighed glumly, wishing she could rip Rad's arms right off his body and beat the living hell out of him with them. Not only would it feel good, but also he deserved it. He deserved anything that could possibly knock some sense into him. She continued, "What would you like?"

"Well, you're looking quite delicious this morning," Rad replied brushing his lips against the nape of her neck.

Alexis had to suppress a shiver of fear and fidgeted a bit in his arms. "What about for food?" she questioned.

"How about chocolate covered you?" Rad suggested continuing to kiss the back of her neck.

"Rad," Alexis remarked and couldn't help but say, "Chocolate isn't a food."

She heard him chuckle against her shoulder and then he said, "It's early Alexis, we've got a couple hours before we have to leave…what do you say we go—

"Sorry Rad, but I'm not in the mood," Alexis answered, and it was the truth.

"Then you owe me," Rad stated sounding disappointed.

Alexis turned and faced him smiling sweetly, "I don't owe you anything _honey_, after what you did to me last night."

Rad frowned, "It's just a little bruise."

"A little bruise, huh?" Alexis returned raising her voice, "Are you blind? This _little_ bruise is the same size as you fist! And I'll leave it up to you to explain why I have this bruise to the autobots."

"You're so pathetic Alexis!" he exclaimed before storming into the bathroom to take a shower.

"And you can make your own damn breakfast!" Alexis shouted after him before she angrily sat down on the couch and glared daggers into the wall in front of her.

Why, out of all the billions of people on the planet, was it her that had to suffer like this? Sure, there was probably other people out there that were suffering just like her, if not, worse. But still, why had she been one of those people chosen to suffer in such a manner? What had she done to deserve this kind of punishment? Alexis hated feeling sorry for herself like this, she hated it bitterly, only because she had been born and raised to care about others. And that's all she really had ever wanted to do: help everyone who need help, to save anyone who needed rescuing. But Alexis was quite certain it was her who needed the rescuing this time, but no one knew that she was suffering, just Starscream.

Alexis wasn't sure how long she could keep going with this act she was putting on. She wasn't sure how long she could continue to pretend that she wasn't suffering. How long would it be before the autobots started seeing through her and start seeing her wounds? Would they see the scars? Would they see how afraid she was, how confused, and how alone she felt? Would they try to stop her bleeding? Would they offer her a helping hand and tell her everything was going to be okay? Would they punish Rad and keep him away from her so that he couldn't hurt her anymore? Would they willingly give her a shoulder to cry on? Would they rescue her? Would they?

It seemed like an eternity before Rad got out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to take on the day. He glared at Alexis before he went into the kitchen and made himself a couple slices of toast and a coffee. The smell of the toast, its rich and intoxicating stench, went right to Alexis's throat and stomach. She had to grip the cushion on the couch ever so tightly to keep herself from gagging or throwing up. Her appetite was completely drained now, and she tried to concentrate on the relaxing fumes of the coffee.

A few minutes later, when Alexis's stomach had settled, she got up and got herself her own cup of coffee. She stood at the counter looking at the coffee maker and knew that the kids had designed this room. It really didn't matter though since in an hour or so this room would be deserted.

"Alexis, is everything my fault?"

Rad's voice had sounded different and far away, like he was going through his own inner turmoil. At that moment, Alexis felt her heart snap in two. Had she really been so blind? Was she really so wrapped up in her own problems that she didn't at once consider that Rad, her own husband, was suffering as well? But how was she supposed to answer the question?

_Yes Rad, everything is entirely your fault._

_No Rad, don't blame yourself, but please don't blame me either._

"Rad, we both have flaws. You drink and have become a lot more aggressive lately. I've become too stuck on myself. Rad, what happened…what happened to us?" Alexis answered, turning to him and sitting down at the table across from him.

"We're falling apart," Rad replied plainly, "We're being beaten and bruised by each other, but for what reason?"

"It all started a month or so before Carlos died. You know, when you didn't get that promotion at work and you started drinking…and then that drunk driver hit Carlos, which only damaged us further," she explained.

As if only to add insult to injury, Rad chuckled and said, "I miss him. Oh hell, he was the only one, besides you, that could understand me." Rad's smile suddenly disappeared as he slammed a fist down on the table, "This is all his fault! If he hadn't have died, we wouldn't be like this…I wouldn't be like this."

Alexis saw a gleam in his eyes, a gleam that told a story, one that she had never heard before. It whispered inaudible secrets, secrets that Alexis didn't know. Was Rad hiding something? Something so deep, so dark, so poisonous, that it was destroying him, from the inside out?

A knock at the door surprised them both. Alexis, forgetting about the bruise, went over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by Lori.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Lori asked sounding extremely excited, "What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh, I guess I was standing a little too close to Rad last night, and when he turned around to face me, he swung his arm around and hit me right in the face with it," Alexis lied.

Lori shook her head and then looked over to Rad saying, "Watch where you're swinging your arms!"

Rad smiled innocently as he got up from the table and joined Alexis by the door. "Are you ready to go sweetheart?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered feeling sick.

Lori giggled, "Aren't you guys cute. Well, I'll meet up with you in the command center in a few minutes."

"Alright Lori," Alexis replied and watched as Lori scampered off.

Rad grabbed their bags and the two of them headed off the command center.

* * *

It really didn't take long to get to Jungle Planet, less than an hour, and Alexis was surprised how much it looked like earth. With the exception of the transformers as inhabitants, Jungle Planet could pass as a twin. Leobreaker already had a temporary base set up for them, equipped with all the things three humans would need. It took Rad and Alexis most of the afternoon to unpack their stuff in their room. Afterwards, they had dinner and decided to go for a walk with Lori.

The teenage girl was extremely thrilled to be walking on an alien ground. "This place is so cool," she squealed, "I am so going to show Scourge his place in this struggle."

Alexis giggled, "Just be careful Lori."

"Scourge is the only one who needs to be advised on being careful," Lori stated rather smugly, "Hey, we didn't exactly tell the autobots we came out here on this walk, what if we run into the decepticons or something?"

"We scream and runaway," Alexis explained.

"Oh sure, the girls can scream and runaway. I'll just runaway," Rad protested.

"Oh, aren't you the man," Lori remarked.

Both Rad and Alexis laughed. It was rather amazing how Alexis could still have fun like this, with her abusive husband. She had a feeling though, that if Lori weren't around, things just wouldn't be going the way they should. And then everything backfired.

"Hey guys, I'll let you have your alone time. I'm going to go back to the base and chill," Lori stated before running off.

Rad didn't miss a beat and immediately said, "Hey Alexis, you still owe me from this morning."

"No I don't Rad."

"Come on Alexis, you know you want to. And the thrill of doing it out in public—

"I said no Rad! That's your problem, you don't understand the meaning of no," she exclaimed.

"Alexis! What's your problem? I'm going back to the base, and if you feel like moping around out here some more, go right ahead. I hope the decepticons get you," Rad snarled before storming away.

There was never a threat lower than that. _I hope the decepticons get you._ It was the equivalent of saying I hope you die. Alexis sat down where she was, hugged her knees to her chest, and began to cry.

"You shouldn't let him get away with things like that," Starscream suddenly exclaimed stepping out from some dense brush.

"Y-You saw?" Alexis replied trying to wipe the tears away from her face.

"And heard," Starscream confessed. He glanced about, feeling rather uncomfortable, before he finally sat down in front of the human. "Alexis," he spoke, "What happened to the girl I once knew twenty years ago? The girl who wasn't afraid of anything? The girl who wouldn't take no for an answer and was hell bent on saving everyone? The girl who wanted to make the world a better place? The girl who save me from myself? Where is she Alexis?"

Alexis's face crumpled, "I don't know. She died when Starscream died twenty years ago. She never came back, even when Starscream did, because her heart was eaten up by an unloving monster named Rad!"

"Do you know how much Starscream missed her? Do you know how much Starscream wants to rescue her this time, not only from Rad, but also from Megatron, and herself? Because he cares, Starscream cares, and because of the bond between him and Alexis twenty years ago, he never wants anything bad to happen to her."

"Oh Starscream!" Alexis sobbed, "I don't know who I am anymore. What has time done to me? What has time done with my heart?"

"Alexis, it's not time that has hurt you, it's Rad, and I swear that I will make him pay. He is the one destroying you Alexis, you're not the one doing the wrong," Starscream replied.

Alexis sighed heavily and was quiet a few moments before she wiped her tear stained face. Looking up at Starscream, she let out a chuckle. Starscream frowned, he hated being laughed at and thus was prompted to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, I just find it kind of ironic to be getting sympathy from a decepticon," she answered.

"Just because I'm a heartless decepticon doesn't mean I'm incapable of giving sympathy," he responded.

"Heartless huh? Hold me up to you chest Starscream," Alexis requested.

Starscream didn't hesitate to lift her gently in his hand and hold her against his chest. He wasn't at all sure what the human was up to, but he didn't at all mind the warmth of her touch.

"I don't see how you're heartless Starscream," Alexis exclaimed, pressing her body up against his chest, "You're very warm right here."

Starscream didn't know what to say. Did he really have a heart capable of love?

"I think I'm going to head back to the base now Starscream, I'm getting kind of tired," Alexis explained.

Starscream nodded, setting the woman back down on the ground, and stood up. "Until next time Alexis," he said before taking off to the skies and back to the decepticons.

* * *

When Alexis got back to the base, she was so extremely tired that she could hardly move. She walked sluggishly in the direction of her and Rad's room when she suddenly came across Rad peaking into Lori's room. Sickness and anger grabbed at her heart as she watched her husband slide a hand into his pants. "Rad!" she hissed scaring the man, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Rad glared at her before extracting his hand from his pants and heading back to their room. Alexis knew she would have to tell Lori what was going on in the morning.

* * *

Well, TTFN, ta ta for now! Heh, I couldn't resist saying that. But anyways, I'd really like some reviews please and thank you, oh, and here's your cookies that I promised! 


	8. She Wants to Go Home

Well, here's my Thanksgiving Day present to all of you. It's a really long chapter just so you know, but I think you'll enjoy it. 'Nough said, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8: She Wants to Go Home**

_Cold...dripping...I hear dripping...I feel something...something running down my armor...and my spark...it hurts...it hurts so much. I let her down...I left her...and I walked away from her so many times. How could I have done that? It must have broke her heart every time I did that...it broke mine._ Recharging, Starscream rolled on to his left side. His teeth were clenched tightly and showing. His optics were squeezed closed so tightly that the bridge of his nose wrinkled. Coolant was slowly dripping down from his brow and sliding down his face. I_ have to fight Galvatron, I have to show my leader that forming an alliance with the autobots is the only way to save Cybertron and the rest of the universe from Unicron. But I don't really care to save anything or anyone...I just want to save her...my Alexis._

Starscream suddenly jumped awake and sat up on his bed. He panted heavily, his systems feeling like they were overheating from the dream. He hated having that dream that took place twenty years ago. Though he didn't hate the parts where Alexis was in it...he just hated everything else. The confusion, the internal battle that he just couldn't seem to win, and he hated how Unicron killed him at the end. Death was so terrible, one time experiencing it was enough, but death was so cold...and no one was there with you. In death, you were alone, and Starscream didn't want to be alone, not anymore. Being alone was the worst thing in the world, even for a decepticon, even though no decepticon ever admitted it.

The second in command of the decepticons laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His spark was aching...and it was all because of the dream. He remembered twenty years ago all the times he walked away from Alexis. He walked away when she gave him the chamois so he could polish himself, he walked away whenever she spoke kindly to him, he walked away from her and returned to the decepticons, and he walked away from her again even though she had asked him to stay. And, twenty years later, she _still_ cared about him. Even after he had come back ten years ago and still ignored her, even now, though he had forgotten all about her. But why had she? If Rad wasn't treating her the way he was, would she still care about him like this? He had a gut feeling that even if the wretched human was treating Alexis right that she'd still pick him over her husband.

And Starscream knew that he would have to rescue her soon. Very soon...and it was the least he could do for her. After all, she had tried to save him twenty years ago, now it was his turn to save her. The right moment just had to present itself first. But when it did, Alexis was leaving with him to go to a much better place. He would protect her, he would worship her, he would do anything for her to keep her smiling and to see her like her old self again. And that's what he missed so much about her. She was scared and confused, and the adventurous, brave little girl that had stolen his heart needed to be brought back.

The decepticon got up from his bed with a smile on his face. It would not be long now, Alexis had been waiting for him for twenty years, he couldn't keep her waiting much longer.

* * *

Alexis woke up the next morning from her place beside Rad. Without even glancing at him, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. She then went in the bathroom, locked the door, and took a shower. When she came out, dressed, hair dried and brushed, and personal hygiene taken care of, Alexis quickly left the room. She had no intention of dealing with Rad right now since she had been so shocked by what he had done last night, or what he had attempted to do. 

Her heart felt heavy and it kept feeling heavier as she made her way to Lori's room. And when she arrived at the teenager's room...she felt sick and like she was going to cry. Just what she was going to say? _Lori, I walked by here last night, and Rad was watching you outside the door and masturbating at the same time..._She couldn't tell Lori that, there was no telling how the teen would react. But Alexis had to, she had to warn Lori, for her safety. No matter what the teen would do as a result.

Raising her arm slowly, Alexis made a fist and gently rapped her knuckles against Lori's door. She really hoped she wasn't waking the girl, that wouldn't be a good thing. But Alexis was relieved when Lori came to the door and opened it. The girl grinned and said, "Oh hey Alexis. Come in."

Alexis nodded and stepped into the room. Lori offered her a chair and the woman gratefully accepted it. "So what brings you here?" inquired Lori as she took a seat on her bed and gazed intently at Alexis.

Alexis sighed heavily, "Lori, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this."

"Alexis, have I been a problem? Am I hanging around you and Rad too much?" questioned the girl worriedly.

"No, not at all, I really enjoy your company," explained the woman, "It's something else...but before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, not even the autobots."

Lori looked astounded, "I promise, but this must be _some_ secret if I can't even tell the autobots."

"Trust me, it is. Lori..." Alexis trailed off before sighing heavily, a sigh that came from the tip of her toes, "You need to stay away from Rad."

"How come?"

"You see my cheek?"

Lori examined the woman's cheek and saw the bruise that still was inked upon it, "Yeah?"

"Rad didn't accidentally hit me, he did this on purpose. He's abusive Lori, and I need you to stay away from him."

The teen looked absolutely shocked, "Oh my gosh, you're kidding right? How long has he been this way?"

"A couple years, but I don't want you to get worried alright? Now, I need you to promise me this too, that you'll stay away from Rad. I don't want him to hurt you either."

"Why? I haven't done anything to get him mad have I?"

"No...Lori...last night I caught him peeking in your door at you and masturbating...I don't know if he has anything in mind to do to you, but I had to warn you. Don't go anywhere by yourself and lock your door when you're in here alone."

Lori's face paled and she looked down to the floor. In a quiet voice, nearly a whisper, the girl said, "Alexis, if he has things in his mind like that with me, just what does he want do to you? It must be a lot worse."

This had never occurred to Alexis before. If Rad was planning something with Lori, wouldn't he be planning to do something to her too? But what would it be? All Alexis knew was that it wouldn't be good at all, and she had a feeling that Lori was right about what she had said.

"Alexis, you need to tell someone what's going on. You're just going to keep getting hurt until you do. I mean, everyone knows how these kind of relationships end up."

"H-How?" asked the woman warily.

"Someone ends up dead."

Alexis gasped and tears spilled out of her eyes from fright, "N-No, Rad wouldn't kill me, he tells me all the time he can't live without me."

"You can't trust him Alexis! If you don't meet his needs, he'll find someone else, and when he does, he'll eliminate...no, terminate you from the picture. And I don't mean to scare you Alexis, but it's true! And if anyone needs to be warned about anything, it's you."

It was Alexis who looked down this time...from fright and confusion. _Rad wouldn't kill me...he wouldn't kill me...but he can't ever control his temper...what if...what if I end up making him so mad that he..._Alexis shook her head and looked up to Lori saying, "He'll kill me if I tell."

"Then I'll tell for you. I'll tell the autobots, they'll help, they'll make everything okay."

And Alexis knew that was true. They always tried to help their friends, no matter what was going on. They knew that their friends were important, and Alexis was so grateful to have met them...even if she had met them through Rad. It was the only thing she was thankful to her husband for. But she wasn't so sure about Lori telling the autobots. If Rad found out, he would go right after her, and the woman knew for a fact that he would hurt her and make sure she learned the lesson. And she couldn't risk having Lori getting hurt. "Lori, I don't want you getting hurt if he finds out you told. I'll tell."

"Are you sure?"

Alexis shifted in her chair, "I'm not sure about anything anymore. But this is something that I need to do. I can't have you getting hurt, heck, I don't want you getting hurt."

"If you say so. But, if you don't tell soon, I will."

"I guess that leaves me no option then."

"You bet."

And Alexis smiled, "Thanks Lori."

"No problem."

The woman nodded, and she left the room. When she had completely exited the room, she shut the door tightly behind her. She took a step for the command center of the makeshift base when suddenly a hand caught her by the wrist and threw her forcefully into the wall. Alexis cringed as she hit the wall and and a pain tore through her shoulder. Hands, big and strong hands, gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her firmly back against the rock-like wall. Feet ground against hers preventing her from moving anywhere. Slowly opening her eyes, Alexis caught Rad's furious gaze. "What were you doing in Lori's room?" he demanded venomously.

It was then Alexis wished that the doors to every room weren't been sound proof. Her voice quivered as she answered, "We were j-just talking."

"About what?"

"It wasn't about you, I swear," Alexis answered quickly. She was too terrified to think clearly, and excuses weren't coming to mind. _Don't kill me...please don't kill me._

"Tell me what you were talking about!" he shouted loudly into her ear.

Her ear was ringing now, and she hoped that someone had heard that and was coming. Anyone...even a decepticon warping in would be appreciated. She could runaway from a decepticon, but she couldn't runaway from Rad. Never in a million years, because she was afraid he would find her, and he would hurt her again.

"It was nothing...I swear it was nothing. Stop this Rad, please..."

* * *

The shouting coming from Starscream's gem was so loud, that he had to leave the command center of the decepticon base before someone heard, especially Megatron. He didn't need questions asked because he wouldn't have the answers for them...well, he would, but he wouldn't have the _wrong_ answers. 

Starscream retreated to his quarters and took out the Cybertronian gem as he sat down on his bed. He knew it was Rad yelling, and he was most obviously yelling at Alexis. And now that he had a chance to listen, the decepticon listened in carefully.

* * *

"If it was nothing," shouted Rad angrily, "then tell me!" 

"She just...she needed something," Alexis replied not knowing what the hell Lori could possibly need.

"What Alexis? What did she need?"

Alexis didn't say anything and Rad threw her to the ground shouting, "You're lying! You told her didn't you?"

Alexis gritted her teeth and stood up, "Rad! If you hadn't done it in the first place, then I wouldn't have needed to tell her!"

Rad grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her deadly close to him. Snarling he said, "You'll pay Alexis. Do you understand?"

Alexis knew right then and there that Lori had been right. She couldn't trust Rad, and if she stayed with him any longer, he _would_ kill her.

* * *

Starscream was outraged. Rad was hurting Alexis, he had heard the thud when Alexis had been thrown to the floor. And he was furious that Rad was yelling at her for something that was apparently his fault. And he couldn't stand for this any longer.

* * *

"Answer me Alexis!" Rad roared. 

"Worthless human!" came Starscream's voice through Alexis's gem suddenly, startling Rad, "Leave Alexis alone or deal with me!"

Rad let go of Alexis and she stepped away from her husband. She looked just as stunned as he did, but his shock wore off quicker than hers and he punched her again, this time right under the nose. Alexis fell backwards into the wall, and sat there, blood trickling from her nose and lip and tears escaping from her eyes.

"You're so pathetic!" Rad bellowed, "You deserve to die!"

"Rad!" Starscream screamed through the gem, "Get away from her, now! It's not a request, now go! And it's not a question in my mind anymore either, _I will make you suffer._"

"Starscream!" Rad roared again, "This is none of your business! And quit trying to steal Alexis from me! Do you hear me? You stay away from her! She belongs to me, not you, got it?"

"She belongs to nobody," the decepticon replied.

Growling, Rad kicked Alexis in the side before he turned back for his and Alexis's room. After a few minutes of silence, Starscream asked softly, "Is he gone?"

"Yes," Alexis answered too stunned to believe that Rad said that she deserved to die.

"Are you alright?"

Alexis opened her mouth to reply, but a sob came out instead, and she broke into tears. She was crying so hard, it hurt to breathe and she couldn't speak.

"Alexis, tell me where you are."

She was crying to hard to reply. The only thing she could do was clutch the gem to her heart and continue sobbing.

"Meet me where we talked yesterday, quickly, before that wretched human comes back."

"Al-Alright," Alexis managed to reply and stood. She wiped her eyes and headed out of the base hoping not to come across any autobots.

* * *

Starscream put the gem back in his subspace and headed over to the door of his room. It opened only to reveal Megatron just about to knock. _At least he has manners enough to knock,_ thought the second in command. 

Returning his arm to his side, Megatron asked, "Starscream, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the command center."

_Oh...shoot._ Starscream wasn't sure what to say, and luckily Megatron didn't pursue his question. Instead Megatron quickly added, "And about that human, Alexis. I want you to go and get her now. And don't come back here until you have her with you."

Starscream narrowed his optics, "Yes sir."

Megatron stepped aside to let Starscream by, and as his second in command passed him, he piped up, "And one last thing Starscream."

"Yes sir?"

"Do you still have feelings for that human?"

_He knows? How in the pit did he find out? Well, not bringing Alexis to the base when I had her sure would make things kind of obvious..._thought Starscream. Without looking back at his leader he answered with a smirk on his face, "I'll leave that to you to figure out."

Megatron turned and watched as Starscream opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it. The decepticon leader crossed his arms and narrowed his optics. "Oh I will Starscream, count on it," he remarked.

* * *

Alexis hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She wanted to go home, but she had no home to go to. She didn't want to go to the home that her and Rad had lived in, there was too many memories inside it, and she couldn't go to her parents, they weren't alive anymore. Her mother had died of breast cancer and her father of a heart attack. And now she wanted them back more than ever. She had no siblings to turn to, she couldn't stay with the autobots, and leaving with Starscream was extremely dangerous. Alexis sobbed harder. She wanted a home, she just had to have a home. No one couldn't have a home. The homeless even had areas they declared as their homes, but Alexis had nothing...she was truly homeless. 

The woman was startled when Starscream suddenly appeared through a dimension gate. He looked down at her, optics full of worry and sympathy. His poor Alexis...his Alexis.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

Starscream slowly approached Alexis and sat down beside her. She crawled over to him and leaned against his leg. Carefully, Starscream took Alexis in his hand and held her gently against his chest. He didn't know what to say to make her stop crying, he could see quite plainly that she was crying. And he wanted to wipe her tears away more than anything. And it angered him that he couldn't. But to try and bring her whatever comfort he could, he gently began rubbing his finger along her back. He loved her soft and warm touch so much, he knew that if he ever got the chance to hold her, he would never let her go.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

"Starscream," she sobbed into his chest, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back to Rad...he'll kill me."

"No, you can't go back to him. I won't allow it. I'd bring you with me, but I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially since Megatron still wants you."

Alexis sniffled and said, "I don't have anywhere to go. I should've stayed back on earth."

"No Alexis, then I wouldn't have been able to see you."

_Open your eyes and look outside _

_Find the reasons why you've been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Alexis sighed wishing she could snuggle into his arms. But like Starscream couldn't wipe away her tears, she couldn't snuggle into his his arms. And at times like this, she wished that there was some sort of way that her and Starscream could be together. Whether she magically transformed into a transformer or whether he magically transformed into a human. Either would work, and Alexis wanted _them_ to work so much. She hated Rad, whatever love she had once felt for him was completely gone. There was absolutely nothing left, he had destroyed their relationship, and she wasn't going to take the blame for anything anymore. Rad was going to be the only guilty one now.

Starscream shifted suddenly and leaned back against a tree. How desperately he wanted to save Alexis from Rad. How badly he wanted to show her how felt. How much he yearned to be hers and have her be his. But he couldn't. Rad was in the way, and they were different species. It just couldn't work, but Starscream was indomitable about making a relationship between him and Alexis work, forever. He would make Alexis open up again, make her unafraid to tell how she felt, he would save her from her fears, he would bring back the thirteen year-old girl that had the spirit of fire.

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

"Alexis, how about we get you cleaned up? Every time I see that blood on your face it makes my desire to kill Rad even stronger."

"Alright," Alexis agreed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Starscream then got up and took her to a small stream of water where she cleaned the blood from her face. When she was finished, she called the decepticon second in command over to her, and he came. She then took some water and cleaned off some of the metal on his foot before examining her face in it to make sure she had gotten all the blood washed away. After seeing that she had, she looked up to Starscream who smiled down at her and said, "Much better. Now...have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Um...how did you know that I haven't?" Alexis asked and then her stomach growled loudly.

Starscream grinned, "That's how I knew. Now come on, I'll take you to earth so you can get something to eat."

"Alright, but don't expect to fit through the drive through," Alexis responded causing Starscream to chuckle.

He picked Alexis up and put her in his cockpit and transformed into his jet mode. He then opened a dimension gate and flew through it. When they came through, Alexis recognized that they were in her hometown of Lincoln, Nebraska. How had Starscream known to come here? How had he possibly remembered?

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

Starscream transformed and landed outside the autobots old base and helped Alexis out of his cockpit. He set her down on the ground and looked to the base, "Wait here a minute."

Alexis watched as he warped inside the base. She waited a few minutes before the decepticon came back and brought and old friend of Alexis's with him. Alexis was stunned when he set an orange minicon on the ground. "Sureshock!" she exclaimed in disbelief and then her and the minicon embraced in a long overdue hug, "Starscream, how did you know he was here?"

"I intercepted a message from the autobots that said they were going to evacuate the minicons here when the black hole finally overcame Cybertron."

"Oh," Alexis answered, "Come on Sureshock, let's go into town, I need something to eat."

The minicon beeped eagerly in response and transformed into his new mode, instead of being a scooter, he was a very sophisticated motorcycle now with a nice blaring engine to impress Alexis. She chuckled as he revved his engine and then she hopped on. "We'll be back soon Starscream!" Alexis called before she and Sureshock took off towards the town.

Starscream smiled at her giddiness. It was so good to see her happy to see an old friend, and he didn't mind waiting for her to come back, after all, she had been waiting twenty years for him.

* * *

Alexis arrived back about an hour later. She had expected to come back to find Starscream gone, but instead, she found him sitting down, leaning against the mountainside, and deep in a recharge. Sureshock, seeing a very good opportunity to pull a prank on the decepticon, drove as quietly as he could over to the sleeping decepticon. He then stopped and Alexis climbed off him. Then, without warning, Sureshock revved his engine so loudly, that Alexis jumped about a foot off the ground and had to cover her ears. Starscream jumped awake and a small startled cry escaped his lips. He then saw what was going on, not to mention Alexis laughing at him, and stood with a frown on his face. "Did you think that was funny?" he asked the woman, delighted to hear her wonderful laugh. 

"Yes!" she declared.

"Well, I'd show you what funny really is, but I really don't want to make a fool of myself."

Alexis laughed even harder, "Don't care! Do something funny!"

Starscream didn't want to let her down and thought for a minute. An idea came to him and grinning he asked Alexis, "Have you ever been to a ballet?"

"Not for transformers," she explained ready to see what was coming.

"Well then, I now offer you front row seats to the Ballad of Starscream, minus the tights and tutu," he said and proceed to do a few ballet movements he had seen other humans do via the Internet.

By the time he had finished, Alexis was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe and tears were streaming down her face. Starscream, pleased that he had succeeded in cheering her up, gently lifted her up and said, "Come, we must return to Jungle Planet."

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

"Wait," she exclaimed, "What about Sureshock?"

Starscream looked back to the minicon who shook his head no. Alexis understood that he had duties to take care of with the other minicons, and thus she said her goodbyes to him and her and Starscream returned to Jungle Planet.

* * *

That night, Starscream found an open field in the middle of a forest and laid down in it with Alexis on his chest. They laid their, looking up at the stars. Placing a hand over the woman to keep her warm against the chilly breeze, he asked, "Did you want to go back to the autobot base?" 

"No, but what about you? Isn't Megatron going to wonder where you are?"

Starscream smirked, "No. He said I couldn't come back to the base unless I had you with me."

"You aren't going to take me to him are you?" Alexis wondered fearfully.

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

"No...I guess it means I won't be going back to the decepticons until Megatron forgets about you. And I'd rather be with you than them anyway."

Alexis smiled and then shivered, even though Starscream had a hand covering her body, she was still cold and exclaimed, "Starscream, I'm really cold."

_Broken inside_

"Hold on a sec," he replied knowing he had just the thing to warm her. He sat up, holding Alexis carefully, and pulled the chamois out of his subspace that she had given to him twenty years ago. "Here," he said handing it to her this time, "Use this."

Alexis took it from him and her eyes welled up with tears as she remarked, "You still have this old thing?"

Starscream nodded as he laid back down, "You bet. I couldn't get rid of it. I had to go back and get it after I went back to the decepticons because I dropped it."

Alexis grinned cuddling into the chamois and Starscream place his hand back over her. "Goodnight Starscream," she whispered.

"Night Alexis," he whispered back and it wasn't long before he heard her breathing relax and knew she had fallen asleep. Starscream, feeling at peace, looked up to the stars and waited for sleep to come to him as well.

* * *

Megatron scowled as he observed Starscream and Alexis from within the forest. He knew now that Starscream still had feelings for the human, and he felt absolutely disgusted by it. The decepticon leader then smirked. He would take Alexis from Starscream, not now, but when they were closer, and he would make sure that his second in command would never see her again. 

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

* * *

_

Lori waited anxiously for the autobot search party to return. Everyone knew that Alexis was missing, she wasn't anywhere to be found in the base, and Rad wasn't cooperating with anyone. She feared the worst for the woman. Even if she weren't dead, her being alone out there on alien ground where the decepticons were lurking was a death sentence itself. And Lori suspected that Rad was behind Alexis's disappearance, even though no one else suspected him for anything. If Alexis wasn't back by morning, then Lori would tell the autobots what was going on.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

* * *

_

Starscream felt sleep beginning to dawn on him as he looked at the stars. The brilliant glowing gases suddenly reminded the decepticon second in command of his Cybertronian gem, and carefully so he wouldn't disturb Alexis, he pulled it out of his subspace. Looking at the gem with the odd ability to allow him and Alexis to communicate, he whispered to it, even though he had a gut feeling it wasn't going to work, "Make me human." And he waited for some sort of transformation to occur, but none did, and he put his gem away, disappointed, and fell into a recharge.

Neither Starscream nor Alexis woke as the decepticon was suddenly engulfed in a turquoise light, the same color as the gem.

* * *

Well, the song isn't mine, it's Avril Lavigne's and it's called Nobody's Home. And mucho gracias to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It would mean the world to me if you reviewed this one to. And I just thought I'd let everyone know, I made a music video about Screamer and Alexis, and if you care to watch it, the link for it is in my profile (on this site). And a comment for the video would be nice to. Cookies for everyone! 


	9. Unusual Transformation

Well, I updated this story, I'm not sure if I'll get around to my other ones. I've had a really difficult week. And it would be best if you didn't ask about it. So, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unusual Transformation**

Alexis's first conscious thought when she woke up the next morning was that something felt different. When she had fallen asleep the previous night, she had been on Starscream's hard, but warm metal body...his still metal body...but now it was soft and moving up and down as if he was breathing. Alexis didn't dare open her eyes and slowly ran a hand out away from her. Her hand glided along cloth...cloth that didn't belong to the chamois or her...and then she felt flesh...and she quickly snapped her hand back to her chest. A hand was resting comfortably on her back, an arm held her tightly. Breathing deep, Alexis looked up and into the face of what should have been Starscream...what _was_ Starscream...but _wasn't_.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed in a gasp as she sat up, _"Starscream?!"_

The man's eyes opened, showing that they were a deep ruby-purple color. His hair was long and fell in his eyes, it was rather scruffy looking, not to mention it was a dark navy blue. His lips were a very pale pink, his nose pointed at the tip. His facial features were identical to those of Starscream's...but...it didn't make sense. The man sat up causing Alexis to fall back in his lap.

"Starscream?" she asked again, completely confused.

"Why are you bigger?" the man asked in the same voice that Starscream had.

"I'm not...Starscream, look at yourself."

The man glanced down and jumped to his feet in surprise causing Alexis to fall roughly on the ground. He looked himself over, his front, he looked at himself over his shoulder, he even bent over and looked between his legs which caused Alexis to laugh. He was wearing a silver t-shirt with a purple decepticon insignia on the front. An unzipped red coat hung loosely from his back and arms while his legs were covered by dark navy blue jeans. He had black shoes on his feet, and he appeared to be in his thirties, early thirties age wise.

Alexis found herself gawking at him. He was so handsome, muscular, tall, thin, everything a woman could want. Starscream saw her staring and frowned, balling his fists. "What the hell happened to me?" he demanded and then added, "And why the hell do I have an uncomfortable pressure between my legs?"

"I don't know what happened to you," she answered seriously and then burst out laughing.

Starscream walked over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and lifted her to his height, "What in the name of Primus is so funny?"

"You have to pee."

"I have to what?"

"Pee!" she answered quelling her laughter.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"It means you go into the woods, go behind a tree, unzip your pants...an uh..."

"Tell me!" he remarked.

"Calm down, okay? Come with me," Alexis replied and led him into the woods where she found a small stream. In the mud along the stream, she drew a diagram for Starscream that showed him how to pee, and what to do when he was done. When finished, she excused Starscream who quickly disappeared behind a tree while Alexis found a bush to relieve herself behind.

Once both of them had relieved themselves, they rinsed their hands off in the stream and went back out into the clearing, Starscream frowning as he did so. "Humans are so disgusting," he sneered.

"Get used to it," Alexis answered, "Boy you're grumpy in the mornings."

Starscream didn't say anything for a moment and then asked to no one in particular, "What the hell happened to me?" He vaguely remembered taking out his gem...but that was it, he couldn't recall anything after that.

"Starscream, you need to calm down."

"That's easy for you to say! You weren't the one who switched species!"

Alexis growled knowing Starscream had a point there and simply proceeded to sit down, her back to him. Starscream stood behind her, watching her intently. He knew she was trying to think of an explanation, and he knew nothing was coming to her mind. Smirking, he sat down and continued to gaze at her. Her back was so appealing...the smoothness of it...except for a few wrinkles in her shirt that he wanted to smooth himself. Now that he was human, he could touch her, hug her, hold her...he could smell her...her wondrous aroma...maybe even taste those gorgeous lips of hers. Perhaps becoming human wasn't such a bad thing...

The woman sighed trying to think of what she was going to do with Starscream. He obviously could not go back to the decepticons being in the state he was in...and she definitely couldn't take him to the autobot base, he was still the second in command of the decepticons. And besides, Rad was there...her husband who was abusive and wanted her dead...and she was too afraid to get a divorce.

And that reminded her that she had to get back to the autobot base...they were probably looking everywhere for her...but she couldn't go back and leave Starscream behind, he needed her help. He'd die without her help, and if he died again, Alexis knew she would die along with him. The autobots would have to wait, Rad, he deserved to wait...if he was waiting. She really didn't care or not. Turning to Starscream she asked, "Can you still open dimension gates?"

"I don't know," Starscream answered and resumed looking at her.

Alexis frowned and crossed her arms before shouting, "Try!"

The decepticon jumped to his feet, startled, and proceeded to try and open a dimension gate...and succeeded.

"Very good," Alexis remarked standing, "Open one for my house."

Starscream sighed and did as he was told. Before Alexis could say 'let's go' though, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through. They came through and were in the living room of her home...her abandoned, neglected home...she hated this place, there was too many bad memories. This house that she had lived in for only a few years didn't feel like home...and that's all she wanted...to find where she belonged, to find _her_ home. And she knew it would be a long road getting there, and the first step for her on that road would be getting Rad out of the picture. A sudden growl snapped Alexis from her thoughts though. She looked to Starscream who had worried look on his face.

"I think my insides are failing," he exclaimed.

Alexis tried her hardest not to laugh and said, "No, that was your stomach, you're just hungry."

"You mean...I actually have to ingest what you humans call food?"

"Yes, if you want to live."

Starscream frowned, he knew she had a point there, but that still didn't make him want to eat human food. But obviously he didn't have a choice, eat, or die. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms before asking, "Just what kind of food do you have in mind?"

"I'm pretty sure all we have is chips."

"What?"

"I'll get you some. Hold on."

And Starscream watched as she disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few moments later with a bag of chips in her hand. She opened them and handed them to Starscream. Starscream took them and looked at them a moment before he finally pulled a chip out took a small nibble. Alexis then watched as he quickly devoured the chip and went for some more. She shook her head smiling and went to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of coffee. When she had a mug ready, she went into the living room and sat down on the couch and picked up an old newspaper to read. Starscream came over and sat down next to her asking, "Are we staying here?"

"There's no place else to go."

"I'd like to pay a visit to Rad."

"No."

"Alexis, come on, he deserves to be hurt for what he's done to you."

"Starscream."

"What?"

"You can't go around beating people up."

Starscream smirked and looked away from her saying, "Someone needs to tell that to Rad."

Alexis swallowed. Starscream was right about that, but if she did let the decepticon loose on her husband, there was a high probability that Rad would be killed. And then what would the autobots think of her? Not very good. But then, what if Rad wasn't killed? He'd go after her then, blaming her for everything like he usually did.

Starscream watched Alexis as she thought, and he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. He wanted to free her from that hurt so bad, he felt that he owed her so much. The decepticon saw tears forming in her eyes and, without thinking, he immediately pulled her into his arms, and held her there, so close. And the feelings that had formed twenty years ago flared up inside his chest without mercy...and he didn't care. This was the first time he had been able to really hold her.

"Starscream," she whimpered.

"It's okay Alexis, everything will be okay," he replied.

"No," she swallowed beginning to cry.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He's going to kill me...Rad is going to kill me."

* * *

Rad woke up the next morning with anger biting at his heart. Alexis wasn't back yet. He had scared her off undoubtedly, but it was her duty as his wife to be faithful and return. But had she? No. And it was time she started listening to him, before she got hurt. He didn't want to lose her, he loved her too much to lose her, but if she kept on denying him, he would make her pay. Rad gritted his teeth and got up from the bed thinking, _"If she's not back by sundown...she's dead."

* * *

_

Lori woke up the next morning a nervous wreck. She was so nervous, she was hiccuping. Not to mention she was deathly worried about Alexis, who obviously was still missing. Getting up from the bed, Lori dragged herself into the bathroom where she took a shower and then got dressed. Sighing, she then left her quarters and headed to the command center. The autobots had every right to know what was going on between Rad and Alexis. The teen stumbled into the command center of the base almost too quickly. Optimus looked down at her and instantly picked up on her anxious and worried stupor. "Something wrong Lori?" the autobot commander asked concerned.

"I...I need to tell you something...about Alexis, and Rad."

Optimus, along with the rest of the autobots in the room turned their full attention to Lori.

"What is it?" Optimus gently prodded.

"Rad...he's--

A hand came over her mouth suddenly and the autobots watched in horrified shock as Rad pulled Lori into a headlock.

"Rad, let her go," Optimus ordered knowing that this human friend of his could no longer be trusted.

"Don't believe a damn word she says! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Rad!" Optimus shouted, "Pull yourself together and let her go!"

Lori bit his hand and Rad stumbled away from her. Optimus then lifted Lori in his hand to protect her from what rage Rad still may have felt and then asked, "What about Rad?"

"He's abusive! He hits Alexis, he punches her, beats her up, insults her, threatens her, everything!"

Some of the autobots gasped and Optimus looked down at Rad and asked, "Is this true, Rad?"

Rad looked the autobots over before he crossed his arms and said, "Alexis deserved it."

Hotshot grit his teeth and exclaimed, "Who do you think you are punk?"

"Hotshot stand down."

Jetfire took a step towards Rad inquiring, "Can I squish him now or later?"

"Everyone! Stand down. Leobreaker, put Rad in the holding bay until further notice. Right now it is our top priority to find Alexis," Optimus ordered.

Leobreaker roughly lifted Rad in his hand and took him off to the holding bay. Lori watched until Leobreaker was gone and then said softly, "I think Rad killed her."

"What?!" Optimus gasped.

"I'm not sure, she may have just run off, but Alexis doesn't seem the type of person to just up and leave without telling anyone."

"Autobots! We don't have time to waste! Transform and roll out!"

Wasting no more time, the autobots transformed and deployed from the base. Until Alexis was found, obtaining the Cyber Key would have to wait.

* * *

Starscream gritted his teeth in an effort to keep his anger in. He couldn't believe Rad would have the nerve to do something like that. Holding Alexis closer to him he said, "We have to go back to Jungle Planet, and you have to take me to him."

Alexis stayed silent. The last thing on earth she wanted to do right now was face Rad. But she knew one way or another she had to get out of the relationship, there was no possible way it could be fixed, not anymore.

"Starscream, hold on, I have to get something."

He slowly and reluctantly let her go and watched as she got up from the couch and disappeared down the hall. It was a few minutes before she came back, with a few papers in hand. Alexis sat down beside Starscream and he watched as she took out a pen and began filling the papers out. Curiosity overcame the decepticon and prompted him to ask, "What are those?"

"Divorce papers," Alexis replied plainly.

"How long have you had those?"

"A few years now."

"Why that long?"

Alexis sighed heavily, "I got them when Rad first started becoming abusive...well, not abusive, an alcoholic."

"Alcoholic? Is that similar to being drunk?"

"Kind of, an alcoholic is someone addicted to drinking alcohol. Similar to a transformer being addicted to high-grade energon I suppose."

"Why did he start drinking?"

"He didn't get a promotion that he thought he would at work...and it didn't help when Carlos died."

"He's dead?!" Starscream exclaimed in disbelief.

"He was driving home from work, he and Rad worked at the same place, and he was hit by a drunk driver."

Starscream was silent for a moment and then asked, "Where was Rad during this?"

"Working."

"How far from the place of work was the accident?"

"A couple blocks."

"Was Rad home late?"

"Yes, and without a car. He came home in a taxi because his car had broke down in the parking lot and would not start. He had to get a new car."

"Alexis...no...it all makes sense, don't you see?"

"What makes sense?"

"Hold on...did Rad have a grudge against Carlos for any reason?"

"Carlos was the one who had gotten the promotion."

"Then it's quite evident."

"What?" Alexis asked confused as to what Starscream was getting at.

"Rad was the drunk driver who killed Carlos."

Alexis paused for a moment trying to see what Starscream saw...and she saw it. "Oh my God..." she breathed dropping her pen.

Why hadn't she seen it before? Rad had come home that night smelling heavily of alcohol, and his slurred out story really hadn't made sense. So why had she believed it? What in her right mind possessed her to believe his lies? Because she was afraid of him even then...and if she hadn't believed him, there was no telling what would've happened.

"Alexis, we have to go to Jungle Planet, Rad needs to be brought to justice."

"Since when did the decepticons start believing in justice?"

"This one did...twenty years ago."

Alexis looked to him and softened up a bit. Starscream put an arm around her and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Hold on, let me finish filling out the papers first."

And Starscream waited. It wasn't long before Alexis was done and folded the papers and put them in her pocket. Starscream stood and stretched, Alexis just watched him, admiring. He then opened a dimension gate. Taking Alexis by the hand, he led her through the dimension gate and back to Jungle Planet, the place on Jungle Planet where he had met her yesterday.

"Follow me," Alexis said. She took him by the hand and started leading him to the autobot base, as she lead him she made him promise never to come back to the base or lead any decepticons there for any reason, unless of course it was for peaceful purposes.

When they got there, she led him inside and immediately said, "Stay out of sight from everyone."

"Just where am I supposed to go then?"

"Um--

She was interrupted when someone suddenly shouted, "Alexis!" And Lori came crashing into her arms.

"Oh, hey Lori," Alexis responded surprised at the girl's reaction.

"Alexis, where have you been? I thought for sure Rad had killed you," Lori exclaimed.

"No, he didn't. I've been around, I'm perfectly fine though."

"Everyone's out looking for you," Lori explained and then her eyes fell on Starscream, "Who the heck are you and where on earth did you come from?"

Starscream crossed his arms and frowned, "Do not speak to me in that tone."

"Starscream, calm down!" Alexis remarked and watched as Lori's eyes widened.

"Starscream!" exclaimed the girl, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," he murmured in reply.

"Alexis, none of the autobots are going to be too happy when they find out you brought a decepticon into the base."

"I know...that's why I was planning on hiding him."

Lori grinned mischievously, "I know where an extra room is."

"Awesome. Come on, let's go before the autobots get back," Alexis replied and followed Lori into the human section of the base.

Starscream watched the two of them for a moment before he followed after them.

* * *

The three stopped outside a room and Lori led them in. Starscream and Alexis stepped in and looked around. The room was well furnished and cozy, and it was ready for Starscream to move in.

"I hope the room is okay," Lori said from the doorway.

"It's fine," Starscream answered, "It's a lot more than what Megatron ever gives me for quarters."

"I see, well, make yourself at home," Lori replied.

Starscream turned and looked back at Lori and asked ignoring her comment, "Where's Rad? I'd like to...pay him a visit."

"Starscream, ignore Rad for a few minutes would you?" Alexis asked.

Starscream glanced at Alexis and then back to Lori. The teen looked him over before saying, "Why don't you just chill for awhile? I mean...stay here until it's safe for you to venture out? Besides, it's been twenty years since you two have seen each other, why don't you catch up?" And she winked.

The decepticon second in command looked to Alexis who blushed. He smirked and looked to Lori saying, "Alright."

Lori nodded and left the room. Starscream looked to Alexis who looked back at him. She raised an eyebrow before saying, "I'm going back to my room to take a shower."

"Just take one here."

"I need a change of clothes too."

"So, go get some clothes and come back here. I don't want to risk you running into Rad. There's no telling what he'd do to you."

"Why are you so concerned?"

Starscream looked at Alexis for a moment before he disappeared into the bathroom. She looked after him for a minute, wondering if he knew what room he just walked into, but she shrugged it off and said out loud, "Alright, I'll go get a change of clothes and I'll be right back."

The decepticon second in command emerged from the bathroom with a grin on his face. "That's more like it," he said and went over to the couch and sat down.

Alexis shook her head and went back to her room, her and Rad's room to be more precise, and went over to the dresser where she pulled out a pair of white capris and a red t-shirt. She then grabbed her under garments and headed back to Starscream's room. When she walked in, she saw Starscream look up at her and grin mischievously. She looked at him and then asked, "What?"

He made a gesture towards the back of the room, and Alexis looked...and suddenly a hot tub was before her eyes. She then looked back at Starscream with disbelief written all over her face. He smirked and got up from the couch and walked over to her. Taking her hands in his he asked, "Care to join me?"

Alexis felt her jaw drop and then she finally found herself asking, "And just what will we be wearing?"

"Um..." Starscream remarked causing Alexis to chuckle.

"You'll be in your boxers, I'll be in my undergarments," Alexis replied.

Starscream nodded. Alexis then went into the bathroom and started undressing herself while the decepticon second in command went over to the hot tub and went to remove his clothing there, until it dawned on him, _"What are boxers?"_

Thus, he waited by the edge of the hot tub until Alexis emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He looked over at her and it took him all his might to keep his eyes off her chest as he asked, "What are boxers?"

Alexis chuckled and walked over to him. Without a word she helped him out of his coat, and then out of his shirt. Starscream took his shoes, pants, and socks off by himself, and Alexis told him to stop there because he was in his boxers.

"I feel almost naked," he exclaimed and then eased himself into the tub.

Alexis shook her head and said, "Don't look."

"Why?" he asked looking her over.

Alexis sighed and let the towel fall away. Starscream watched and was blown away. The woman was beautiful! Her figure as a teen hadn't left her, and and he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her form. Alexis noticed and blushed. She then eased herself into the hot tub and Starscream immediately seized her in his arms. Alexis playfully pushed him away and leaned for a remote that was on a small table next to the hot tub. Curious as to what it did, she pressed the power button. Music started playing and she sighed relaxing into the water, after setting the remote back.

Starscream watched her as she closed her eyes and relaxed. He enjoyed seeing her so peaceful and for the moment, not fearing Rad. Sitting back himself, he continued looking at Alexis and turned his attention to the music. A new song suddenly came on and seeing really nothing else to do at the moment, he listened.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this old empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on without you still upsets me_

_There are days now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Starscream smirked knowing that's how he felt about Alexis, and he glanced over at her seeing that she was still relaxing, eyes close, not affected by the words of the song. He shrugged off the feeling that was starting to build in his chest and continued to listen.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

That was it. The few phrases and words that completely summarized Starscream and Alexis's relationship twenty years ago. Starscream grit his teeth. He was really starting to dislike this song, and he noticed that Alexis had her eyes open now, and was listening to the song herself.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Alexis sat up and looked to Starscream who was looking at her. What was just sung in that song was exactly how she felt about Starscream, and she knew if she didn't leave Rad soon, that this cycle that her and the decepticon were going through would just keep repeating itself. But why did she believe that Starscream really cared about her? He hadn't told her, there were still words that they had both left unspoken, and Alexis didn't want to be the first one to speak.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

Starscream balled his fists. He hated this song, completely and miserably hated it. It reminded him too much of the past, of the past that couldn't be forgotten, of the past that was doomed to repeat itself...unless he and Alexis did something...unless he did something. He couldn't lose Alexis again, not ever again. Twenty years...she had been heartbroken for twenty years...and it made him feel so guilty.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that love in you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

"That's it!" Starscream suddenly shouted startling Alexis. He moved next to her and grasped the remote in his hand. Unsure of what button to push to turn off the music, he guessed and suddenly bubbles came on in the hot tub. Starscream looked at Alexis with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

Alexis thought for sure he would smash the remote. Instead he looked back to her, threw the remote aside, seized her fiercely in his arms and kissed her. Memories flashed through Alexis's mind of twenty years ago...of what her and Starscream had done together...and she felt her heart melt. She felt her hand travel up his exposed chest to his neck. Her other hand ran through his hair; locks of his navy blue slid through her fingers...she loved his hair.

Starscream pulled Alexis as close to him as he could. He couldn't let her go, not now. He had been denied from her for twenty years, but not anymore. She was his now, and she would always be his. His hands now ran along her body where only minutes before only his eyes had grazed. He pressed his tongue along her lips, he wanted entry, he wanted it so bad, he was hungry to taste her. And she allowed him. This what she had wanted twenty years ago...and Starscream may have been twenty years late, but Alexis didn't care, she had him now, she had _her _Starscream now. And Rad wasn't going to stand in her way from anything anymore.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

The door suddenly whooshed open and both Starscream and Alexis looked over to see Lori standing there with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. She soon recovered from her shock and exclaimed, "When I told you two to catch up, I had no idea this is what you had in mind!"

Alexis blushed and withdrew herself from Starscream saying, "Um...was there another reason why you came here Lori?"

"Oh, yeah. The autobots are back...and um..."

Optimus's face suddenly appeared in the doorway. His optics were narrowed as he said, "You have some explaining to do."

Alexis felt her cheeks redden as she looked to Starscream who looked at her and then to Optimus. The woman lowered her head and looked away. One word summarized everything. Busted.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, but anyways, I'd really appreciate reviews, especially considering how chaotic my week has been. Especially yesterday in particular...but, tell me how I'm doing! I'll give you cookies. 


	10. A Moment Like This

Holy Jesus...this chapter is officially the longest chapter I have written on record...6200 plus words...here's cookies to all of you who reviewed, I really apreciate it. Keep up the good work.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: A Moment Like This 

Alexis felt a blush form on her face and she didn't have to look in mirror to know her cheeks had flushed a very noticeable red. This had to be the most embarrassing moment in her life...here she was in her bra and underwear, in a hot tub with Starscream, the _second in command_ of the decepticons, and she had to have been caught by Optimus Prime, _leader_ of the autobots. She glanced over to Starscream and watched him lean over the side of the tub to get something. She looked back to Optimus, not sure what to say. She was so embarrassed, words were not forming in her mouth, let alone in her mind. Alexis just wanted to sink down into the tub and pretend she was invisible. This day had been going along alright...but not anymore.

"I'll let you get dressed Alexis," Optimus stated, "And you and Starscream will come to the command center as soon as you're changed."

"Alright," Alexis replied softly and heard as Optimus walked away.

Starscream nudged Alexis and handed her a towel. She smiled and took it and wrapped it around her shoulders. Starscream then crossed his arms and looked over to Lori saying, "So, you told?"

Lori noticeably stiffened and said, "I didn't mean to! I just told Optimus you were back...and Starscream's name kind of slipped out too by accident."

The decepticon narrowed his eyes at Lori and replied, "Thanks a lot, kid."

"Starscream, leave her alone, she obviously didn't mean to," Alexis piped up, stepping out of the hot tub.

Her mood was crushed, both Lori and Starscream could tell. Lori felt awful. Alexis had been so happy, and then she had to just come in and ruin the moment she was having with Starscream. The two of them watched as Alexis went inside the bathroom and shut the door. Lori then looked to Starscream and stated quietly, "Starscream, can you do me a favor?"

"What sort of favor?" he inquired suspicious.

She looked right into his eyes and said, "Can you sweep Alexis off her feet? She is really depressed, I know you know that...but..."

"But what?" Starscream asked sympathetically.

"I think you're the only one who can. Look at her, she's entering a crisis. She doesn't have anyone else to turn to. Not her husband, not family, I don't think her friends would really understand how to help her...Starscream, she really cares about you. It has to be you...you got to to feel the same way about her."

Starscream looked down at his feet and climbed out of the tub. He really didn't want to admit his feelings to Lori...he only wanted to confide in Alexis. Just her and no one else. Instead, he turned to Lori and said, "I'm going to do more than sweep her off her feet, but not hurt her. Don't worry about her Lori, she's mine to worry about."

Lori smiled gently at him and thanked him before she left the room and headed off for the command center. Starscream watched her go and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for Alexis to come out. He didn't have any dry boxer's...and he couldn't put his other dry cloths on over his wet ones. To keep himself busy, Starscream figured out how to use the remote. He turned off the bubbles in the hot tub and the radio that was still playing. Seeing nothing else to do, he grabbed a towel, set it down on the couch, and then took a seat, waiting for Alexis.

* * *

As soon as the bathroom door had shut, Alexis locked it and leaned against the door. She felt her legs give out from underneath her and proceeded to slide slowly down the door until she stopped, sitting on the floor. As embarrassed as she was, she couldn't stop smiling at the fact that her and Starscream had just kissed. She felt like a a bride on her wedding day who had just been kissed by the man she fell in love with and officially tied the knot. Alexis remembered her own wedding day...it was a small wedding since that's all she had wanted, though Rad wanted bigger. It was in a small chapel, though Rad wanted a beach. Rad had always been difficult, Alexis learned that about him when they first met. They had never really hung out that much until they first came upon the transformers twenty years ago...and their bond grew from there. 

Alexis shook her head trying to get all the thoughts about Rad out. Their bond together was over, she had to let him know that and try to live through it in the process. But before she could let him know, she had to go face Optimus and probably the rest of the autobots. Starscream was going to be there with her though, and Alexis was so thankful for that...despite the second thoughts she was having.

Even though her and the decepticon had shared their first kiss, Alexis was still certain that a relationship between them could never work out. Though Starscream was human now, she knew he wouldn't stay that way. He would find a way to turn back into a transformer, since that was what he really was. He was going to whether he loved her or not, he had a universe to conquer...not give up his life for some worthless human woman. All this made Alexis feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to run out of the bathroom, lock her arms around Starscream and just beg him to stay. He was the only one she trusted, he was the only one she could turn to for help, and twenty years ago she had fallen head over heals for him...and she was falling faster and harder now.

Alexis got up from the floor and changed out of her undergarments and jumped in the shower. She felt dirtier than hell, and was surprised that Starscream actually had the courage to kiss her considering how unclean she felt. She got out of the shower a few minutes later, after she had completely scrubbed herself down. Getting out, she dried herself off and put her clothes on, white capris and a red t-shirt. She had chosen this outfit on purpose, knowing it would remind Starscream of old times, but it was also one of her favorite things to wear. Once she was dressed, she dried her hair and took care of her hygiene. Gathering her clothes into a ball, she exited the bathroom and saw Starscream look over at her from the couch.

"Alexis..." he breathed.

She felt her heartbeat increase to an unhealthy degree. Trying to ignore her fluttering heart she said, "Let's find you something dry to wear."

"As long as it's not any of Rad's stuff."

She smiled placing her dirty clothes to the side, "Hand over the boxer's."

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean...the one's I'm wearing?"

"Yes," she answered handing him a towel, "Go in the bathroom and change out of them. Put the towel around you and I'll dry them for you."

"If you insist," he answered and disappeared inside the bathroom. He came reemerged a few moments later with the towel around his waist and the boxer's in hand.

Alexis had to bite her bottom lip to keep from chuckling, and walked over to Starscream and took the boxer's. He narrowed his eyes at her as she took them and said, "I feel like a complete fool."

"Would you rather be naked?"

"At least I wouldn't feel like I'm wearing a dress," he replied going back over to the couch.

Alexis shook her head and went back into the bathroom where she used the hair dryer to dry his boxer's off. She had left the door open, and Starscream watched her as she did so. He noticed she didn't look at all depressed like she had when she got out of the hot tub. She looked content for the moment, but Starscream knew the next time Rad's name was mentioned she would be back in the realms of depression. He knew Lori was right, Alexis needed someone to sweep her off her feet, to get her as far away from Rad as possible. And he was going to be the one to do that...he had to, since she saved him twenty years ago.

Starscream sighed and turned his attention to the door of the room. He and Alexis had a date with the autobots as soon as they were dressed and ready to go. He could tell Alexis was taking all the time possible to dry his boxer's...and he knew she was stalling. Perhaps they didn't have to go to the autobots first...maybe...they could find Rad. It was like a hunger burning through his veins, he had to make Rad pay for hurting the only person he held close to his heart. But he knew he would need Alexis's permission first. And she would most likely say no, and he knew that Rad was the last person in the world that she wanted to face right now. He had put her through way too much, nothing that she deserved to go through.

The hair dryer turned off and Starscream turned his attention to Alexis who said, "Okay Starscream, they're dry...enough."

Starscream smirked and got up from the couch and met her outside the bathroom. Alexis looked up at him, he towered over her...he was six foot something...something tall. Alexis was only five-foot-six. Her head only went to his chest...his nice muscular and bare chest...there was a decepticon insignia tattooed on his chest that she hadn't noticed before. But it looked so good on him, better than an autobot insignia ever would. Alexis smiled knowing he was so hot, she could bake cookies on him. She knew that was a childish thought, but it couldn't have been any truer.

The decepticon second in command noticed Alexis looking his chest over, and he could see the wonder in her eyes, the childish excitement. He knew she was impressed and a small smile formed on his lips. He crossed his arms and Alexis looked up at him as he asked, "Could I have my boxer's please?"

He watched as her cheeks reddened and she said, "Oh...sorry." And she handed them to him. Starscream took the boxer's from her and walked by her into the bathroom.

Alexis felt a huge pent up breath escape her when she heard the door to the bathroom shut. Trying to regain her composure, she grabbed her clothes, folded them up, and set them aside to take with her when she left to go see the autobots...with Starscream. Alexis then noticed the decepticon's other clothes on the floor in heap by the side of the hot tub. She shook her head and gathered those clothes up and folded them. Just as she was about to set them down outside the bathroom, Starscream opened the door to the bathroom. He saw Alexis with his clothes and smirked leaning against the doorway.

Her cheeks flushed again, she realized Starscream wasn't afraid to show of his body...unless he knew that she really loved it. "Going somewhere with those?" he asked.

"Just get dressed," she said handing him his clothes.

Starscream took his clothes, gave her a wink, and then disappeared back inside the bathroom. Alexis shook her head and went over to the couch where she pulled the wet towel off. She looked around the room for a place to hang it so it could dry, and finally went over to the closet where she hung it from the bar so it could dry. Just as she turned around, Starscream came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and stretched saying, "Ready to go pay Rad a visit?"

"Rad? I thought we were going to go see the autobots."

"Let's see Rad first."

"No Starscream, I don't need to get in anymore trouble with the autobots, and neither do you," Alexis explained walking over to him.

"Who cares about the autobots?"

"Starscream, you should. You are kind of at their mercy right now."

"Oh...yeah. Well, if we must go see them, then let's go. But Rad is getting a visit from us next," Starscream explained.

Alexis sighed and turned away from him. She went over to her clothes and pulled the divorce papers out of her jeans pocket. As she did so, she suddenly felt a hand smack her backside, and she jumped and whipped around seeing Starscream standing there with a smirk on his face. Alexis crossed her arms and said angrily, "Starscream! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked pretending to be innocent.

"Hit my butt!" she shouted.

Starscream bit back a laugh. She was so cute when she was mad, and instead he took her in his arms and said, "I'm sorry."

Alexis shoved out of his embrace and put the divorce papers inside her capri pocket. He looked her over before taking her back in his arms and saying, "Trying to escape me now, Alexis? I don't think so." And he began tickling her.

Alexis tried desperately to get his hands away from her, but she couldn't, and through fits of laughter she exclaimed, "Starscream, stop it!"

"What's the magic word?" he asked, taunting her.

"Please!" she replied.

"Alright," he said and he stopped tickling her. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and stated, "I really like what you're wearing."

She felt her cheeks redden and didn't say anything. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating, not exactly sure if it beat for her or not. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Alexis fell out of Starscream's embrace. Deciding to leave her clothes behind, she went to take a step towards the door, but Starscream took her by the hand first. She looked at him and he glanced at her before he started pulling her over to the door. Alexis smirked and fell into step with him as they left the room.

* * *

Optimus turned his attention to the doors of the command center when he heard them open and close, and he saw Alexis with Starscream. The now human decepticon crossed his arms and glared up at the autobots. Optimus knew he couldn't laugh, though he wanted to. Instead he looked to the humans and said, "Glad you could make it." 

Alexis lightly blushed with embarrassment and said, "Sorry, Optimus."

Some of the other autobots in the room turned their attention to Alexis and Starscream. None of them recognized the navy blue haired male, and thus Landmine asked, "Where'd you come from, punk?"

Starscream glared at his autobot enemy and said, "Just wait until I get my hands on you, Landmine."

It took all Landmine had to keep his mouth from dropping and he exclaimed surprised, "Starscream?!"

"You're not as dumb as you look," the decepticon second in command replied.

"Why I ought to--

"Landmine, stand down," Optimus ordered and then returned his attention to Starscream and Alexis saying, "Alexis, where have you been?"

"I...sort of ran away," she replied.

"How come?"

Alexis blinked back the tears that suddenly bit at her eyes and said, "Rad...he..."

"Did he hurt you?" Optimus then asked and watched as Alexis simply nodded her head.

Starscream watched as Alexis closed her eyes trying to ward off the tears that were threatening to spill out. She hurt, and it killed him to see her in so much pain. When he came across Rad, Rad was as good as dead.

Optimus then told, "Alexis, Lori told us what Rad has done to you. We've had him in the holding bay ever since you disappeared. All I want to do is make sure you're okay."

"I am," she replied.

"Alright," the autobot leader voiced and then looked to Starscream, "As for you...what slag happened to you?"

Starscream frowned and reluctantly responded, "I don't know."

"How did you come across Alexis?"

Starscream wasn't sure whether or not to tell the truth. He didn't want to show how weak he was for Alexis, and he hoped Alexis would understand when he lied, "I found her in the forest, I was going to bring her to Megatron...but this happened instead."

Optimus looked at him skeptically before saying, "Twenty years ago you that would've been the last thing you did to Alexis."

Starscream glanced up at him before saying softly, "So...you still remember."

"And apparently you do too, so what really happened?" Optimus questioned.

And slowly, Starscream told what had happened, from how he could hear Alexis speak through the gem, to how he came and met her so he could try to get her away from Rad. And during the night, he had somehow turned into a human, and he didn't know how to turn back. He explained how he had convinced Alexis to bring him back here, but he didn't say that he wanted to get back at Rad.

Optimus thought about what Starscream said for a second and then said, "Well, you don't look like much of a threat right now."

And some of the autobots chuckled at this. Starscream felt his cheeks flush and anger seer through his veins. That was until he felt a small hand grasp his and he glanced down to see Alexis had taken his hand. And the autobots completely faded out of the room, it was only him and Alexis...and he couldn't wait until that was true, just him and Alexis.

"But," Optimus spoke up causing the laughter in the room to fade, "If you should happen to become a transformer again while we're on Jungle Planet, you will be taken prisoner."

"That's what you think," Starscream exclaimed and turned to leave the room.

Alexis watched him as he walked towards the door and she turned back to Optimus who said, "As for Rad, we can't keep him in the holding bay forever. We have to let him out so he can eat...and attend to his needs."

The autobot leader watched as Starscream stopped mid-step and whipped around to look back at him. He shouted, "I will not have Rad hurting Alexis anymore!"

"Then could you stay with her? At all times to make sure Rad does not harm her?" Optimus inquired.

Starscream glanced over at Alexis and answered, "If she allows."

Alexis nodded her head and Optimus stated, "Alright then, but if you hurt her Starscream...well...I'll let Landmine decide what happens to you."

Starscream scowled and grabbed Alexis by the arm, then proceeded to drag her out of the command center. When the doors shut behind them, he exclaimed, "We are never going in there again."

Alexis chuckled, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"For you maybe, but not for me. I knew I hated the autobots for a reason."

Alexis was silent for a moment before she said softly, "I don't think Optimus hates you."

Starscream smirked, "Oh he does, believe me. He only trusts me around you."

She gave a small smile and Starscream slipped his arm around her saying, "Let's just get back to my room."

She nodded and the two of them continued walking back through the base to the human area, and to Starscream's room.

* * *

Optimus watched as the doors to the command center shut and then turned back to the rest of the autobots. Landmine looked quizzically at him before asking, "Just what happened between those two twenty years ago?" 

"Well," Optimus answered not sure what to say, "They became really good friends."

"Shocking," Scattershot replied, "I don't see Starscream making friends with anyone, especially a human."

Optimus sighed not sure if he should say this, but he had a gut feeling it was true, "I believe it would be more precise to say they fell in love, but nothing became of it."

"WHAT?!" Landmine exclaimed nearly choking on his vocal processor.

"Leave them alone, okay?" Hotshot piped up.

"You knew about it too?" Landmine asked shocked and then turned to Jetfire saying, "What about you?"

"Well, he did save her life a few times..." Jetfire said before trailing off, "Why are you so concerned anyway?"

"He's a decepticon! Second in command of the decepticons to be more precise," Landmine argued, "You trust him around a human?"

"Well, if you think about it, Alexis might just convince him to leave Megatron, which would be a shocker to the decepticons," Hotshot explained.

Landmine gave up his argument, though he wasn't happy that his nemesis could possibly become an autobot...a comrade. No, he wouldn't allow it if it were to happen. It just wasn't right.

Optimus watched as Landmine left the command center and shook his head. The autobot could be very thick skulled at times. Letting it pass for now, Optimus changed his comlink frequency to that of Leobreaker's.

* * *

Leobreaker was itching to get away from the holding bay, he hated guarding this human, he saw no reason to have his talents wasted like they were now. He glanced at the cell Rad was in. Rad hadn't said a word since he was put in there, maybe he had been shocked into behaving himself. But somehow Leobreaker doubted it. He could see a fire in the his eyes, an angry fire. And from time to time the human would shake uncontrollably, as if he were sick. But Leobreaker figured he was just hungry and needed to get out of the cell. 

It startled the lion when his comlink suddenly came online and Optimus's voice came through saying, "Optimus Prime to Leobreaker."

"Yes sir?" Leobreaker replied.

"Let Rad go, he needs to eat and get his strength back up."

"Are you sure about that sir? What if he tries to hurt Alexis again?"

"She's in good hands now."

Leobreaker hadn't heard the news that Alexis had been found and stated, "You don't mean she's dead, do you?"

"No, no, no, we found her alive. She's just fine, we have Starscream keeping his eye on her now."

Leobreaker didn't notice Rad snap his attention to him and the lion remarked, "Starscream?! What are you talking about?"

"Let Rad go and come down to the command center, I'll explain there."

"Yes sir," Leobreaker replied ending the transmission. He then turned to Rad's cell and opened it saying, "You're free to go, but you better keep your paws of Alexis."

"I don't have paws," Rad remarked walking out of the cell and continued out of the room.

Leobreaker watched him go and shrugged before leaving the room himself.

* * *

Rad immediately went back to his and Alexis's room. He went over to the fridge and opened it and grabbed a couple beers. He drank them down like there was no tomorrow, and went to reach for a third when he heard Alexis talking outside the room. Rad snapped his attention to the door where he could hear her coming, and he thought for sure that she was going to come into the room, so he quickly threw the beer back in the fridge and grabbed the two empty beer bottles. He went over to the couch and sat putting the beer bottles under the couch, and listened as Alexis paused outside the door. 

"Alexis, why don't you just get your stuff and move in with me?" came a male voice.

Rad felt anger boil through his veins. If Alexis dared to accept, she would pay...oh she would pay. Rad wasn't exactly sure what he would do, but it would be very painful...even if it killed her, he would cause her the most pain she had ever felt.

"I'm still married," he heard Alexis explain to the man, "I can't do that."

He felt a bit of relief sweep over him until he heard the man reply, "Then view it as you're staying over at a friend's."

"Well, I guess that would work."

"Alright, let's get your stuff."

Rad felt betrayal pour over him, inside and out, and it blinded him as he reached beneath the couch he was sitting on and pulled out one of the empty beer bottles and went over to the door. He stuck the bottle in his back pocket and watched as the door opened. Casually he leaned against the door frame as he watched the shocked look spread across Alexis's face.

"Rad," she breathed too froze with fear to try and move away from him.

"Long time no see, Alexis," he remarked glancing at Starscream who glared back at him. He turned his attention back to his wife and said, "Thinking of leaving me?"

"Rad, not now," she replied.

"Answer the question!" he yelled.

Alexis felt fear and anger course through her all at once, and she wasn't sure which one compelled her to reach into her pocket and pull out the divorce papers and shout, "I've already thought it through! I'm getting a divorce, whether you like it or not. I don't know what you've become Rad, but I don't trust you anymore...I don't love you anymore."

She saw the anger explode through his eyes before she saw the beer bottle coming. He whipped it out of his back pocket and struck her in the ribcage as hard as he could. The bottle shattered, leaving brown shards of glass on the floor. Alexis felt a horrid pain rip through her side, and was barely able to react as Rad tried to grab the papers away from her. She managed to keep them out of his grasp before he could take them and rip them, and she also found her feet as she took a few steps back, and bumped into Starscream who was shaking with rage. He hadn't seen the beer bottle coming either.

Rad turned his attention back to Starscream and asked, "Just who are you anyway?"

Starscream growled, "Your worst nightmare come true."

Rad then recognized his voice, "St...Starscream?!"

"Who else?" he asked as he pulled Alexis behind him, "Now, I believe it's your turn for a beating." And he ran at Rad, knocking him to the floor, and began punching him.

Rad rolled so that he was now the one who pinned Starscream to the ground, and began punching him in the face, hard. Infuriated, Starscream rammed his knee into Rad's groin causing the man to double over and roll off Starscream. The decepticon then kicked him in the side, causing him to roll over onto his back. Rad, despite the pain he was in, managed to crawl over to the couch where he took out the other empty beer bottle. He then got up and rushed at Starscream with it. When he went to strike the decepticon, Starscream sidestepped him causing Rad to miss. Rad tried to hit him again, but failed again. Livid now, Rad waited for Starscream to attack him, and the attack came, but Rad was ready. He sidestepped Starscream, and as he did so, he hit him as hard as he could on the back with the beer bottle. The bottle shattered, and Starscream landed hard on a glass covered floor. Starscream cried out as he felt a few pieces of the glass slice through his skin.

Rad chuckled lowly as he wiped the blood from his lip and turned back to Alexis. "You..." he breathed, "You're going to die."

That was all the momentum Starscream needed to get back up. Rad didn't hear him, and the decepticon struck the unsuspecting man from behind. A blow to the head by the strongest and hardest punch he could muster. Alexis watched as her husband...soon-to-be ex-husband...collapsed to the floor unconscious. Starscream kicked Rad in the side just for the heck of it, and then turned back to Alexis. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't know he was that tough."

She only shook her head and limped over to him where he took her in his arms and held her as close to him as he could as she cried.

* * *

It was late that evening by the time Starscream and Alexis got back to _their_ room. Alexis had her stuff with her that she still needed to unpack. Starscream had convinced her to wait until morning to unpack it. They were both tired, they had both just gotten back from seeing Red Alert who checked them out and tried to help with their injuries from Rad. Alexis had a bad bruise, no ribs were broken thankfully, but her side was going to be sore for awhile. Starscream was fine, other than a few bruises here and there and a couple deep cuts. Rad was in the worst shape with a concussion and a broken nose. Both Alexis and Starscream knew it served him right...and that he deserved a lot more than what Starscream had gave him. 

Rad had been left in the med bay for now...and then Hotshot was taking him back to earth as soon as he was better. Rad was too much of a threat to be kept around for the time being...too distracting for the autobots who were trying to focus on obtaining the Cyber Planet Key from Scourge. And neither Starscream nor Alexis could have been more thankful for that bit of news from Optimus.

Alexis sat down heavily on the couch, Starscream stood over her, and he could read the pain and hurt in her eyes. Her and Rad were over now...while in the med bay, Rad had woken up and signed the divorce papers. He didn't have much of a choice now that he was down and out for the count. It was a joyous moment, yet a painful one. Alexis had been relieved to know that they were over, but her heart still hurt anyway because deep down inside her heart, Rad was still a friend...and not all of this had been his fault.

"You okay, Alexis?" Starscream asked looking down at her.

Alexis looked up at him and said quite simply, "No."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and knelt down in front of her saying, "Forget about him Alexis...think about what he did to you...what he did to me...you deserve so much better than him."

"I'm too old to find anyone else," she exclaimed, "I'm not a teenager anymore."

Starscream smiled softly at her, "You're not old. And there is someone waiting for you."

Alexis looked up at him with tears in her eyes...she wanted to run into his arms, she wanted to bury herself deep inside his heart, but she just didn't know if he really cared about her like she wanted to believe. He had saved her from Rad...he had comforted her countless times, and he had tried to make her feel like herself again...but she felt completely miserable. And it was all Rad's fault.

"Starscream," she breathed not wanting to say this, "I don't know..." She couldn't make herself finish the sentence.

He looked at her in disbelief, and then his disbelief faded away into a bit of understanding, but he pulled her up from the couch and to her feet where he held her carefully, wanting to avoid the bruise on her side. "Let me guess, you don't know because I'm a decepticon," he stated.

"No, Starscream," she tried to reason.

"You trusted me twenty years ago...I don't see why now would be different," he said turning her and pressing her back forcibly against a wall.

She cringed thinking she had made him mad and lost his trust...this was the last thing she needed...the person she cared about the most turning against her now too. Alexis tried to move, thinking she may be able to get away from him, but she was pinned...and at Starscream's mercy. He lifted her chin with a hand and forced her to look up at him, a smirk on his face as he said, "I guess you just don't understand."

"Understand?" she repeated.

"Twenty years ago I came across you...and I didn't know what to think. I hated you, but I wanted to know more, I never wanted to speak to you, but things turned out differently. When I betrayed the decepticons and joined the autobots, I tried to ignore you...but I couldn't. And it eventually came to be that I couldn't stop thinking about you...and there were these feelings of such pure joy and happiness in my spark whenever I thought about you...and then I died, and nothing came to be," Starscream explained, not really wanting to make a speech, but he would convince Alexis how much he cared one way or another, "Then twenty years later, I found you again, and immediately those feelings came back and you took over my thoughts. And I vowed this time I would protect you, that you and I would come to be this time, no matter what stood in our way."

"Starscream, I--

He put a finger to her lips and continued, "I haven't forgotten, Alexis. I haven't forgotten anything. Ten years ago, I didn't know who I was, I followed Megatron blindly without the slightest knowledge that you were still in existence. But now...I'm not letting you go, suffering without you once was enough. I won't make that mistake again. And that kiss we shared earlier...that kiss wasn't enough."

And he captured Alexis's lips with his own. Alexis felt so guilty at that moment for ever doubting what Starscream felt for her. He had never lied to her before...there was no reason for him to lie to her now. And slowly she gripped Starscream's shirt at the waist...and slowly slid her hand up his torso to his neck...and into his hair. Her other hand rested on Starscream's cheek. He, on the other hand, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, running his hands up and down her back, massaging her now and then. He felt Alexis slide her hands down to his waist, and then wrap her arms tightly around him. Starscream broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air, and he rested his forehead against hers pleading, "Please say you'll never let me go either...please."

Tears escaped from her eyes as Alexis replied, "Oh Starscream, I can't let you go...it'll kill me if I do."

And he slammed his lips back down upon hers, his hands cupping her face and wiping away her tears as they kissed. Starscream could feel his heart pulsing and throbbing with joy and love. Alexis was his now, he was never ever going to let her go, nobody else could ever have her like he did. And he didn't have to ask to know that Alexis felt the same way...she had felt this way for twenty years...and she would feel this way for the rest of her life. She felt safe...she felt _home._

A soft green glow caught both Starscream and Alexis's eyes as they broke the kiss. Her gem was glowing...pulsing with some sort of energy. The two of them exchanged confused glances before Starscream reached in his pocket and pulled out his gem...glowing softly as well. "Something happened," he stated.

Alexis nodded and then yawned causing Starscream to smirk. "Tired?" he asked.

"You bet...we've both had a long day," she answered, "Let me go change into my pajamas...we'll figure out who's sleeping where after that."

"What do you mean? The bed is big enough for us."

"Starscream...don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Alexis," he answered mocking the tone of her voice, "We've both been waiting twenty years for a moment like this."

"If you insist," she replied.

"I insist," he said kissing her hand.

Alexis smiled and broke out of his embrace. She went over to her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas and then went into the bathroom where she changed into them. While she was in there, Starscream stripped down to his boxers and got in the bed. Alexis reappeared from the bathroom a few moments later and saw Starscream in the bed, ready to sleep. She smirked and got in the bed with him, Starscream held her close to him and then flicked off the light switch. The room fell into darkness and once Starscream had settled in the bed, Alexis wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head before whispering, "Good night, beautiful."

She smiled and replied, "Sweet dreams, handsome."

And they both fell asleep lying comfortably in each other's arms.

* * *

Megatron watched as his second command slept through a secret transmission gate that he had set up. It disgusted him seeing Starscream with that human, it was not right, and it was a problem that needed to be taken care of...he could easily squish them both now that Starscream was a human too, but Megatron knew he'd take much more pleasure from watching his second in command suffer as he killed Alexis...or tortured her...maybe it was best if he kept her alive for ransom. The decepticon leader would have to think about that one. All he know though was that something had to be done about Starscream and Alexis...and soon.

* * *

Dun...dun...DUN...well, you'll have to wait to see what happens. I had a snow day today...took me all day to type this though...so I'll have to print my english report off in the morning. Oh well. It's a small sacrifice I'm willing to make. Alas, it's 11:32pm...I'm going to bed. Please review! 


	11. Torn Down the Middle

I did it! I updated all my stories during the vacation! But...school tomorrow...and I don't know when I'll update again. Pray for snow days!

* * *

**Chapter 11:****Torn Down the Middle**

When Alexis woke up the next morning, her side ached so bad she thought she was dead. It nearly killed her to roll over so that she was facing Starscream…and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Starscream already awake and looking down at her. And it was like he read the pain in her face when he asked with concern in his voice, "You alright?"

"It's just my side. How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few seconds…I woke up when you were in the process of rolling over," he explained, "Let me see your side."

She shook her head not fancying the idea of him looking at her ribcage…though she had shown him more flesh in the hot tub when she had just her undergarments on…it didn't mean she wanted to show him her side. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see it herself and said, "It's not that bad."

"Did you see yourself try to roll over?" he inquired and propped himself up on his elbow. With his free hand he pulled back the covers from Alexis and then pulled up her shirt…only to see a huge bruise in the shape of the beer bottle. It was green, purple, blue, and black…and Starscream sure didn't like the looks of it.

"He really hit you," Starscream said pulling her shirt back down, "Are you sure you don't have a broken rib?"

"Red Alert said I didn't…it's just a bad bruise."

"Well, you're going to go back to Red Alert if it gets any worse."

Alexis grinned softly not sure how a bruise could get worse unless she hit it again or something. Not too concerned about it though, she snuggled into Starscream's arms and decided to start the morning over as she sighed, "Good morning."

Starscream smiled as he looked down at her and replied, "Morning beautiful." He could tell she was in a good mood…despite the degree of pain she was in from the bruise.

It seemed whatever thoughts she had about Rad had vanished…at least for the moment. And with the news that he was going back down to earth when he was better was definitely enough to lift her spirits. Optimus had told them yesterday that he wanted them to go down to earth and turn in the divorce papers, and Alexis said that they would. Alexis still had knots in her stomach about Rad, she knew she would feel better when he was back on earth and the divorce was through, but there was still the matter of Carlos's death that hadn't been solved. Ever since Starscream had pointed it out to her, she was completely convinced that Rad had been the drunk driver who hit Carlos's car…and his motivation: loss of a promotion and alcohol. It was so tragic in Alexis's eyes…Carlos had been one of her only friends since the transformers had left ten years ago, definitely her closest. And when he died, that was when her world began to slowly rip apart. But now she knew that her world was slowly starting to come back together hopefully, now that she had found Starscream…now that they had each other in their arms. And for the first time in years…she didn't feel old…she didn't feel depressed.

"You hungry, Starscream?" she asked.

"I got to pee," he replied causing Alexis to chuckle, "Do humans have to pee every morning when they wake up?"

"Yes," she responded and decided to end the discussion by asking again, "So…are you hungry or not?"

"I suppose I am."

"Alright, I'll go fix you something to eat," she exclaimed and slowly started to get up from the bed, but Starscream held her where she was.

"I can wait," he stated nuzzling his forehead against hers.

Alexis smiled and knew he was so much better than Rad. Rad had been the superb husband at first…but things just kept getting worse and worse. She was so glad she had Starscream now. It was like a blessing, a prayer answered, a miracle. And she found herself praying that he would stay human…that a way to turn him back into a transformer wouldn't be found…because what would become of them if it did?

She felt a breathe catch in her throat. It was an obvious reality that one of these days…probably sooner rather than later that Starscream would return to his transformer self. And a relationship between her and him could never work then…when he was towering many several feet above her and a different species…a species gifted with limited immortality. They could still die if they killed themselves or someone else managed to kill them. But Alexis was a human…with the gift of mortality and death. She would grow old…she would die…and that definitely wasn't good for a relationship that was supposed to be forever.

Starscream noticed Alexis deep in thought…he felt a sting of pain in his heart when he saw depression creep its way into her eyes. He carefully tightened his grip on her and said, "There's something wrong. What is it?"

She looked up at him and gave a small smile…a faked smile and whispered softly, "I'm fine Starscream."

"I don't believe it."

"Ah, quit worrying about me and help me get out of this bed," she remarked moving to sit up.

"Hold still," he ordered in his raspy voice as he leaned forward and kissed her.

And Alexis melted into his kiss. She would never pass up one of his kisses, no matter how depressed she was. No matter how much she believed a relationship between her and Starscream wouldn't ever work out, she would never, ever reject one of kisses…something she had waited twenty years of her life for.

_"If there's a God out there," _she thought and prayed, _"Please understand that Starscream is the one I love…the only one I ever will. Please understand that I can't live without him…please understand it would mean everything in the world to me if we could be together forever."_

And her gem glowed briefly before its light faded away, unseen by either Starscream or Alexis.

Alexis sighed as the kiss soon ended…though it had lasted a couple minutes. Being able to have Starscream like this was Heaven to her. She wanted the rest of her life to be like this…but Starscream hadn't promised her forever…and that thought scared her. She knew that he knew she was going to die a long time before he did…and maybe he was just going to have this little fling with her before he returned to the decepticons…this could all be an act that he was putting on…but that didn't make sense…he had always been terrified of hurting her.

"Still need help getting out of the bed?" Starscream asked snapping Alexis out of her thoughts.

"Well, let's see here," she replied and slowly sat up, with some pain, but it didn't kill her, "I think I'm good."

"No matter," he responded and lifted her in his arms. He walked over to the bathroom where he set her down and said, "Ladies first."

She smiled and shook her head as she disappeared inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She went to the bathroom, then washed her hands and brushed her hair before she exited and said, "You're turn."

He went in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Alexis headed into the kitchen area of the room where she began to make a small breakfast for her and Starscream.

* * *

After breakfast, both Starscream and Alexis got dressed, separately, and then decided to head down to earth and to a family court in Alexis's town to turn in the divorce papers and hopefully end the marriage between her and Rad. In order to do so though, they had to tell Optimus they were going, even though he had already told them to do so yesterday. Thus Starscream took Alexis by the hand after she got the divorce papers and then said to her, "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," she replied and tightened her small hand around his.

They walked out of the room together and headed to the command center. Along the way they passed by Rad's room where shards of glass from the broken beer bottle still littered the ground. Alexis shook her head and sighed, "That's got to be cleaned up."

"Let Lori do it," Starscream responded.

"She'll probably cut herself," Alexis protested, not exactly sure how careful Lori was.

"Then let Rad clean it up since it's his fault," he explained and didn't let her stop to clean up the glass. He could tell that she liked to stay clean…possibly organized. Starscream wasn't much of a person for tidiness, so letting Alexis into his life might clean up his lethargic ways.

After they had left Rad's room in the distance, it wasn't long before they came upon the command center. The two giant doors parted as they got close and the two of them walked inside to see Optimus and some of the other autobots there. Not letting go of Alexis's hand Starscream suddenly piped up to get the leader of the autobots attention, "Optimus! We're heading to earth."

Optimus looked down at them and said, "Nice too see you too, Starscream. Alright, I'll see you two later…try to stay out of trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Starscream asked and then saw Alexis smiling.

She exclaimed, "Let's just get going."

And her and Starscream left the room and headed towards the exit of the base. The decepticon second in command withdrew his hand from Alexis's and wrapped his arm carefully around her, wary of the bruise that was on her side and probably extremely tender to the touch. As they approached the exit, Starscream wondered, "Are we going to do anything on earth besides go to that family court place?"

"I hadn't made any plans."

"Good, then you're free," he smiled and then added, "We'll find something to do to keep ourselves away from these wretched autobots."

"Whatever happened to your respect for Optimus?" Alexis questioned.

"That's a good question. It must have died along with me."

Alexis looked up at him with a stern look in her eyes, "Don't even joke about that."

Starscream avoided her gaze and knew she was right. It hurt her to hear him joking about his death…especially since twenty years later she still hadn't gotten over it…despite that she had Starscream in her arms right now. She rested her weight against him, hoping that she wasn't too heavy to knock him over, but he stood tall, without wavering. Sometimes she felt so weak compared to him. Sometimes she wished that she could be just like him…do whatever she wanted without a care in the world. But she was Alexis. Twenty years ago she had had a spitfire attitude and was fearless, spoke her mind, was bright, friendly, and kind…now she was terrified…a pushover, weak…and she didn't know what to do. And it was all she could do to keep herself from bursting into tears right now…all she could do to keep walking and waking up in the morning…all she could do to keep herself alive. And other than Starscream, she wasn't sure what else was willing her to live, other than possibly her friends.

Starscream heard Alexis sigh suddenly and he could tell that depression had its strong grip on her again. Whatever was bothering her, he could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, but he had to get her to tell him everything that was bothering her. It ate at his heart not knowing what was troubling and what was causing her to feel so depressed. All he wanted to do was help her…save her…love her. And he couldn't help her or save her if she didn't open up to him…perhaps she didn't trust him. Starscream turned that thought over and over again in his mind. Perhaps she didn't trust him as much as he thought she did. Obviously he was a decepticon, but what else had he done to not fully gain her trust? He had given her comfort and protection from Rad, he had kept her from the decepticons, he had taken her flying, he had loved her…but what else did he need to do?

They arrived at the exit of the base and Starscream knew immediately what they were going to do after they went to the court. He turned to Alexis and said, "Are you ready to end whatever it is you had with Rad?"

"Oh like you wouldn't believe."

He smiled and opened a dimension gate. Alexis stepped through first, and Starscream followed after her. They ended up inside her home on earth…the house Alexis now loathed to pieces and wished the condemned building would just burn. Starscream followed her out of the house and into the garage where there was a silver car. Alexis pulled out some car keys, which Starscream hadn't seen her grab and was prompted to ask, "Just how far away is this place?"

"Not fair, but too fair to walk," she explained opening the driver's door and climbing behind the wheel.

Starscream hesitated outside the front passenger door. He had never ridden in an earth vehicle before…let alone a car. It was either warping or a spaceship…never anything that _didn't_ involve flight. Slowly he opened the door and sat in the seat. He shut the door and glanced over to Alexis who was frowning.

"What?" he questioned.

"We're not going _anywhere_ until you put on your seatbelt."

"You mean it doesn't come down automatically?" Starscream questioned looking for the seatbelt.

"Nope," she answered and watched as Starscream continued looking for the seatbelt. She then realized he wasn't looking for some leather strap, but a metal restraining bar. Holding back a chuckle she said, "Here." And proceeded to lean over him and grab the seatbelt that was meant to buckle him in. She froze when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

A hand found her waist and then an arm slid around her, pulling her against the humanized decepticon. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she felt a hand nudge her to look up at Starscream…only to see his thin, pale-pink, and beautiful lips curl into a smirk before they met hers.

Starscream made the kiss a powerful one right away…and he demanded entry moments after their lips had touched. Alexis didn't deny him and let his tongue glide through her parted lips into her mouth where he tasted everything. He ran his tongue over her teeth, as far back into her throat as he could, he cheeks, the roof of her mouth, under her tongue, everywhere. And then his tongue lashed out against hers in a ferocious dance for dominance…and it stayed that way until both were satisfied and pulled away.

In a fog and dazed, Alexis fumbled with Starscream's seatbelt and finally heard it click. Relieved when she did, she sat back in her seat and with a shaky hand managed to buckle her own. She paused briefly to let some of the effects of the kiss wear off before she put the car in reverse and backed out the garage and into the street. Putting the car in drive, she headed down the street towards town. Starscream sat back, rather enjoying the ride and being able just to sit back and do nothing for once…but his moment of piece was interrupted a few minutes later when Alexis pulled into the driveway of the family court building. Alexis looked to Starscream and asked, "You want to wait here, or do you want to come in with me?"

"I'll come."

"Alright then," she exclaimed and then unbuckled her seatbelt. She was just about to step out of the car when she asked, "You can unbuckle yourself can't you?"

Starscream smirked and pressed the button on the buckle and the seatbelt slide along his torso diagonally until it was back up above his seat. Alexis found it hard to peel her eyes off him…but managed to and climbed out of the car. Starscream got as well and shut the door behind him. Clearing her throat to ward away any lumps that might possibly form, Alexis took out the divorce papers and started to the front door with Starscream by her side. She was so thankful to have him with her at that moment.

The decepticon second in command held the glass door open for Alexis as she stepped inside and then followed her through. Together they walked over to a desk where a female receptionist was seated and she asked in a friendly voice, "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"I have these," Alexis said handing the papers to the receptionist.

The receptionist glanced at the papers for a few moments and then looked up and gestured to Starscream before asking, "Is that Rad, because if it is, I don't blame you."

Starscream frowned and Alexis said, "No, he's not here."

"Oh…sorry then," replied the woman and proceeded to sign a couple things on the papers before she said, "Alright, we'll put this into the court, it should be through in two to three weeks. Then both you and Rad will have to stop down here to sign a couple more things, and the divorce will be finalized. Sound good?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Alright, we'll give you a call so you can stop down."

Alexis nodded, and after a brief, "Have a good day," from the woman, her and Starscream left and headed back to the car.

"I have a question," Starscream piped up as the two of them got back in the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"What's that?" Alexis asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and turned to head back to her home.

"How the heck are we going to get Rad to sign the papers without dragging him in kicking and screaming?"

"I don't know…maybe we can bribe him somehow…or you can beat him up again."

"I could pose as him…forge his signature."

"Maybe…but one, that's against the law, and two, it wouldn't feel like we really divorced."

"I guess not. Let's just get back to Jungle Planet."

"Alright," Alexis replied.

The two of them went in silence back to her house where Alexis parked the car and turned it off. She and Starscream then got out, Alexis shut the garage door and her and the decepticon went back into the house where Starscream opened a dimension gate to Jungle Planet. The two of them stepped through, only to end up at the clearing from the night before last. Alexis crossed her arms and looked to Starscream accusingly before she asked, "Just what's going on?"

Starscream smiled innocently before wrapping and arm around her shoulders and saying, "Let's go for a walk."

"Why?"

"You and I need to talk."

Alexis felt tears prick at her eyes and her heart nearly stop…from movies, television, and real life experiences she had figured out that whenever someone said that, it meant a breakup. So slowly…she prepared herself for the worse. "Talk…about what?" she choked out.

"What's been bothering you lately. I've figured out that you don't want to talk about it, but you are now."

Alexis sighed heavily, in relief and angst. She knew she had to open up to someone at some point…but she wasn't really sure how to put her emotions and thoughts into words…explainable words…to let everyone understand just how she felt. And that was the thing…she wasn't sure if anyone would understand. She had been through so much, just who would understand the amount of pain she felt? All her life everyone had viewed her as the one who never let anything stand in her way…who never let anything bother her. But that's not who she was…not anymore…and it hurt so much not to be who she was anymore. Rad had taken her and destroyed her…and she didn't know how to find herself again. She found herself asking in her mind, _"Alexis…Alexis where are you? Everyone misses you…including me…yourself."_

"Come on now," Starscream prodded rather forcefully as they slowly stepped through the clearing, "What is it?"

Alexis sighed and leaned her full weight against him as she exclaimed, "Well…stuff."

"Elaborate please," he replied.

She sighed heavily again before she said, "There's Rad…my life…and you."

"Okay, we all know what Rad did, let's start with you."

And she slowly found the words to tell him how she knew Rad had destroyed her…turned her into what she wasn't. She told him how much pain she felt because of it…and she felt so selfish doing so…but Starscream listened, and he held her close as she did so. When she finished, Starscream kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm sorry."

She sighed, feeling tears on her cheeks. He noticed and wiped them away from her. And then they stopped walking and faced each other. Starscream drew his arms around her and held her close to him as he asked, "So…what is it about me that's bothering you?"

Slowly she rested her head against his chest as she asked, softly and slowly, "Starscream…when you become a transformer again…what's going to happen to…to us?"

Alexis didn't know what to think when Starscream suddenly tensed and pulled her behind him. She was just about to start crying thinking Starscream had gotten angry at her question, until she looked out from behind him and saw Megatron stepping through a dimension gate. Both she and Starscream watched as a cruel half-smile curled onto the decepticon leader's face as he exclaimed, "How's your human life been, Starscream?"

Starscream balled his fists and shouted, "Megatron, get out of here!"

"Now Starscream, have you forgotten your place in my ranks?"

The second in command grit his teeth not sure what to say, and seeing his hesitation Megatron walked over to them, and reached down and scooped them up in his hand. He took Starscream in one hand, and Alexis in the other as he explained, "See Starscream, all you had to do was cast your pathetic emotions aside in order to get this human."

"Let her go!" Starscream growled trying madly to reach into his pocket as Megatron kept a tight fist around him.

"No, I need a hostage," Megatron stated and then looked to Starscream and continued, "I'm just not sure how much I need you anymore."

Starscream glared at him and demanded, "You'd really cast aside your second in command?"

"Well, I don't have much use for you now that you're a disgusting human," and with that said, Megatron dropped Starscream from his hand.

Alexis cried out as she saw the one she loved falling to his death…but Starscream thought quickly. He took out the gem from his pocket, and not sure if this would work or not, he spoke urgently to it, "Make me a transformer."

He watched as the ground neared and he thought for sure his death was coming to him until a bright green light surrounded him, it expanded, revealing his familiar shape and form, and when it disappeared he was truly Starscream again. Glaring at his leader he stood up and said, "Megatron! Let her go, we can get the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock without her."

"Have you truly forgotten your decepticon ways?" Megatron questioned, "I can't believe you let your feelings for this pathetic _human_ blind you once again!"

"Just let her go!"

"No, not until I have what I want…and don't bother coming back to the base," Megatron declared and disappeared through a dimension gate…with Alexis.

Starscream stood their, feeling his spark leaving with him as he watched the dimension gate disappear…he couldn't go after her alone, it would be suicide. He'd have to go back to the autobots…as much as he despised them and as much as Landmine would try to rip his head off for letting Alexis fall into the hands of Megatron. But refused to let himself lose her…he had died on her twenty years ago, and he'd be damned if she died on him this time…because there was no possible way he could get her back if she did.

Glumly he turned back in the direction of the autobot base.

* * *

Alexis cried out as Megatron threw her inside a cage and then roughly slammed the door on it. She felt like someone's pet…like a mouse…and she definitely hated it…not to mention she was terrified right down to the core…especially when he lifted the cage to his face and grinned evilly saying, "You and I my dear, are going to have lots of fun."

She couldn't find the voice to scream.

* * *

Alright...didn't get much of a chance to proof read this so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I'm bumping up the rating of this fic to an M only cuz...well...you know. Don't worry, I don't plan on making it that descriptive...that is of course unless you want me to. Anywho, review please! I love you guys! 


	12. Violent Destructive Treatment

It's about time I got the chance to update this story...but I got a couple things to say. One, I don't think you guys are going to like one part of this chapter. Two, read Deceptigirl's story, Twisted Worlds and REVIEW it please...she deserves more credit for her story. Three, I'm no longer writing My Life Began With You: Deleted Scenes, I've decided I'm going to write a real sequel. Four, there is a MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR foreshadowing in this chapter. Cookies to anyone who catches it. And that's all. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Violent Destructive Treatment **

Alexis didn't dare cry. She was afraid if Megatron heard her crying then he'd take her out and hurt her, even kill her. The woman shook her head knowing the decepticon leader wouldn't have to take her out of the cage to hurt her. He could easily lift it and throw it, smashing it against a hard rock wall. Either that or he could just take the cage in his hand and squeeze. Megatron was strong and it wouldn't take much to do away with both her and the cage. She sat down and curled herself up into a small ball as she was blanketed in the darkness around her and heard faintly as Megatron gave orders to his men. Twenty years ago she wouldn't have been like this…twenty years ago if this had happened she would be screaming and cursing her lungs out until one of the decepticons let her go. But why couldn't she do that now? Had Rad really robbed her of everything she really was? Why was she so pathetic…so weak? Alexis wanted a new life. This one that she was living now was too much. And since she couldn't have a new life, she wanted to find life's rewind button, there would be so many moments she would go back to if only she could. She slammed her fist on the cold metal cage floor. _"Who the hell am I?"_ she screamed in her mind, tears cascading down her cheeks, _"Why the hell can't you find yourself?"_

Maybe…maybe she should just call Megatron over to put her out of her misery.

* * *

Starscream walked through the long halls of the makeshift autobot base as slowly as he possibly could. He knew with complete certainty that the autobots were going to hate him now, but that really wasn't bothering him. The decepticon had wanted to protect Alexis…and it was the last thing he did when Megatron had come along. He just stood there and shouted; he felt like a fool. His love was gone and probably had to bear miserable suffering that she definitely didn't deserve to go through. And he had never answered her question of what was going to happen to them when he became a transformer again…now that he was a transformer again. The decepticon had already promised himself and made the decision in his mind that he and Alexis would be together forever. He would find a way to immortalize Alexis and help her through the mess her life was in now until she was her old self again.

All he wanted to do now was love her forever. He didn't want anyone or anything to stand in the way of them being together. He just wanted to hold her tight and kiss her…maybe even make love to her for eternity if she allowed him to.

But he had to get her back first. He had to save her from Megatron's clutches and once he did he would make sure he would take her to a place where no one could harm her again. Starscream had no intention of returning to the decepticons now, especially since he in no way, shape, or form could trust Megatron. And when…if…he got his Alexis back, she was not going back to the autobots. He had told her before that he was going to take her away and by all means he was taking her away with him the second she was back in his grasp. The decepticon wasn't sure where he was going to take her and he figured that didn't matter now just as long as she was safe and with him. Starscream wasn't sure how he had survived those twenty years without her…well; he had been dead for ten of them, but the fact that he had ignored her for just over ten years bothered him. Truthfully he didn't remember her; he had really spent those years figuring out who he was. And when he finally did, it wasn't long before he came across Alexis, and she turned his world upside down again.

He remembered her though. And he wasn't about to let her slip through his hands like sand again. She was _his_, _his_ and only _his. _If Megatron so much as scratched Alexis, Starscream would kill him. Nothing was going to keep them apart…ever. And Starscream let a low grumble pass his lips as he walked into the command center of the makeshift autobot base.

Optimus glanced over to the door thinking one of the humans had just entered. He was shocked when he saw Starscream standing there, once again a transformer. The decepticon second in command was a whole lot more intimidating as a transformer than he was a human. Optimus slowly turned to him and took notice of Alexis's absence before he stated, "I see you've changed back."

Starscream snorted, "My transformation is the least of my worries, Prime."

The autobot leader felt something prick at him, "Where's Alexis?"

"When we were coming back from earth, Megatron appeared. He managed to get Alexis, even though I was able to return to my normal self not long after he came," he sighed heavily, and Optimus could tell he was in pain as he exclaimed, his voice full of hurt, "And I couldn't rescue her…he has her now."

The autobot leader's suspicions were confirmed. He had believed that Starscream had fallen in love with Alexis and knowing that he had tried to rescue her brought truth to his belief. Starscream was a decepticon; he probably wouldn't try to rescue anybody, not even his own comrades, especially a human…but Alexis had changed him. She had found a way to light up his dark heart and Optimus had a feeling that Starscream was eternally grateful for that. Perhaps…if Alexis was strong enough and had the will power this time, she could thoroughly convince the decepticon to become an autobot this time. She had almost succeeded twenty years ago…until he died.

"Starscream…why did you come back here then…why didn't you go with Megatron?"

Starscream crinkled his nose and looked away from Optimus as he said, "He kicked me out."

Optimus was a bit surprised when he heard that and after a brief silence he remarked, "I…see. You're welcome to stay here, Starscream."

The ex-decepticon second in command looked to the autobot leader in disbelief, "After what I've done, you're willing to cast all that aside and help me?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Isn't that what Alexis is giving you?"

Starscream had never really thought about it that way. He had just figured that Alexis had just loved him ever since and she couldn't throw away those feelings. But, he had walked away from her so many times. He had ignored for ten years…it almost was like she was giving him a second chance. But she was so willing; he figured it was more eagerness than a second chance. Still, Optimus had a point.

"I guess it is," he replied and then realized something, "Wait a minute you know about us?"

Optimus grinned, "I figured; you two were really close twenty years ago, it only made sense now…especially what you did to Rad when he hit her."

Starscream crossed his arms, "He deserved it. Now Alexis doesn't have much time I'm guessing. I say we go to the decepticon base and rescue her, before something happens."

The autobot leader nodded and called the rest of the autobots to the command center through his comlink. It wasn't long before they were all there, and the moment Landmine laid his optics on Starscream he growled, "I see he's a transformer again…just why is he here?"

"Landmine stand down," Optimus ordered and then addressed all his men, "Starscream has brought it to my attention that Megatron has kidnapped Alexis. It is our top priority right now to rescue her before anything happens, and Starscream is helping us. Anyone who interferes with him in any disgraceful way will answer to me. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

Optimus explained that they would just go on an all out attack against the decepticons since that was the only real thing they could do. And that they would leave the moment Alexis was in safe hands. Starscream then proceeded to open a dimension gate to the decepticon base and he and the autobots stepped through.

Rad was left unguarded in the base.

* * *

Lori was humming as she brushed out her long black hair in front of the mirror in her room. She had left her door slightly ajar, like she always did so that a nice breeze could come in from the hall. The girl didn't notice when a shadowy and imposing figure suddenly pushed the door all the way open, walked in, and then shut the door, locking it.

* * *

Megatron was surprised when he saw Starscream and the rest of the autobots warp in unexpectedly. He turned to them crossing his arms and remarked, "Don't tell me you joined those fools."

"We've formed a mutual agreement for now," Starscream answered and then asked, "Where's Alexis?"

The decepticon leader grinned. He had hidden her cage behind a secret rock wall in the command center of his base. Megatron had had a feeling that the autobots would try to free Alexis eventually, he just didn't figure they would come so soon. He replied, "It doesn't matter where she is. She's my hostage now."

"Then we'll just tear this place apart until we find her," Starscream responded and attacked Megatron.

Optimus ordered the autobots to attack.

* * *

Lori set her brush aside and turned back to the mirror where she nearly jumped out of her skin. She could see Rad standing there in the background and instinct forced her to whip around and face the crazed man. Alexis's warning to be careful stung through her mind as she stuttered out, "R-Rad, what are y-you doing here?"

"You," he growled venomously, "You were the reason why the autobots found out about my actions towards Alexis. Do you think I can let you get away with that?"

Lori knew she couldn't back up because she'd crash into the mirror and there was no chance in hell that she'd be able to run by him. She didn't know what she could do, other than stand her ground and she certainly didn't want to know just what Rad had in mind for her…especially since Alexis had caught him masturbating outside her room. The girl tried to reason with him and stated, "Can't we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about…you helped destroy me, now it is my turn to destroy you," Rad explained monotonously as he took a few steps towards her.

Lori fingered the cellphone in her pocket. She could send the autobots a distress signal through it, but she didn't know if she would have time to do so with Rad advancing quickly upon her. Shaking her head slightly she whipped out the phone and immediately pressed the on button and waited as it started up. Rad noticed and ran at her. Lori cringed as he jumped on her and tackled her to the floor. Her cellphone fell out of her reach and she struggled against Rad's weight. She reached out to get it, but this didn't go unnoticed by the man. He reached out and pushed it further away. Rad then turned back to the girl and smiled wickedly as he stated in a possessive, evil voice, "Alexis refused me my pleasures…you won't."

The girl had never taken a self defense course…and he had her pinned so tightly that she couldn't move to kick him in the groin where his most obvious weak spot was. Lori began to cry, completely helpless as Rad unzipped her pants.

* * *

Megatron dodged a blow from Starscream and proceeded to punch his ex-second in command in the chest since he had let his guard down. Starscream growled as he quickly recovered and then rumbled, "You have no use for Alexis, just give her back."

The decepticon leader seized his former comrade by the throat and snarled, "I can't believe you let yourself grow soft for her. You're an embarrassment to the decepticon name."

"I believe you would be the same as well if you just gave yourself the chance," Starscream choked in a reply.

"I will kill you," Megatron hissed, "And I will kill that wretched human right along with you."

"Don't touch her," Starscream spat.

The decepticon leader was just about to say something when he was suddenly hit by a blast and let go of Starscream because of the surprise. Optimus came over moments afterward and took Megatron off of Starscream's hands. The autobot leader then said, "Starscream, you know this place better than any autobot here does, where would Megatron hide Alexis?"

The former second in command looked down trying to think where his ex-leader would hide a human…especially so quickly. Suddenly he had an epiphany…_the hidden panel._ He quickly ran over to it and opened it.

* * *

Alexis was forced to squint her eyes as bright light suddenly entered her prison within the rock and the cage she was in. She couldn't see who had opened up the panel because the light was too intense for her eyes. The woman thought for sure it was Megatron and that he had come to kill her. Instinctively she pressed her back to the far wall of the cage and whimpered, "Don't come near me."

"Alexis, calm down, it's me."

She rubbed her eyes and saw Starscream…and she had never felt such relief in her life. "Oh Starscream," she breathed, "I thought Megatron kicked you out, what are you doing here?"

"I went back to the autobots for help. Come on, let's get you out of here," he said gently and pulled the cage out. He then tore off the door to it and Alexis climbed out onto his hand. Starscream abruptly turned back to Optimus and exclaimed, "Prime, I've got her, let's go."

Optimus glanced at him and saw Alexis in his hand. He then ordered, "Take her and go, we'll be out of here soon."

"Right," the ex-decepticon second in command replied and disappeared with Alexis through a dimension gate.

* * *

Lori thought she was going to die from the pain when Rad rammed his member inside of her. She went to scream but he slapped a hand over her mouth. The only thing she could do was cry…and wait until he was finished. An overwhelming sensation to throw up was burning in her stomach and she hoped she would throw up on the sick man above her.

It seemed like years had gone by before he finally pulled out of her and had his orgasm. Lori squirmed out from beneath him and quickly redid her pants before she ran over to the door where she fumbled with the lock, but she managed to open the door. She then ran out of her room and headed for the exit of the base.

* * *

Starscream and Alexis ended up outside the base and the decepticon set the woman down before him. He looked at her a second before he took out his gem and whispered to it the command to turn him into a human. Alexis watched as he was surrounded by a light and when the light faded, he was standing before her as his human self. Starscream took her in his arms and pressed her against the rock wall that was part of the base and buried his face in her neck as he growled, "This is how we're going to make our relationship work."

He finally provided an answer to her question and Alexis wrapped her arms around him, blinking back the tears as she replied, "But Starscream…it's only a matter of years now before I start getting old…and looking old."

"I don't care," he replied, "I'm going to find a way to keep you from aging. I swear to you Alexis, I'm not letting you go this time, no matter what happens, you are mine. Now, let's go pack up your things, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Alexis questioned confused.

Starscream looked at her and stroked her face with his thumb while saying, "I had told you before that you and I were going to leave together. Now is the time, come on, let's go get your stuff."

Alexis wasn't sure about this. Just what was Starscream's plan? She had to go back to earth in a couple weeks to finalize the divorce between her and Rad, but she couldn't do that if she was with Starscream. But would the divorce matter if she had already made up her mind that she was going to spend the rest of her days with Starscream? Was she really the type of person who would just leave everyone behind? But…who really knew her anymore?

"Alright," she finally agreed, "Let's go get my things."

Starscream grinned softly at her and then the two of them went to the entrance of the base. They had just stepped inside the entrance when suddenly Lori came crashing into Alexis, nearly knocking her over. Alexis had wrapped her arms around Lori when she had crashed into her and looked down at her and saw she was crying and asked concerned, "Lori, what's wrong?"

Lori looked up at her with a miserably tearstained face and murmured through a choked out sob, "Rad…he…r-raped me."

Alexis felt her world suddenly crash and air felt like it was vacuumed out of her lungs. She felt the color leave her face as she breathed, "Oh my God…" She grabbed Lori by the shoulders and held her out in front of herself to get a better look at the teen before she said, "How bad did he hurt you?"

"Other than…you know…not that bad," she replied just above a whisper. Lori couldn't bring herself to stop crying.

"When Red Alert get's back I'm taking you to see him alright? We'll press charges against Rad when we get back to earth, now—

"NO!" Lori shouted breaking out of Alexis's grasp, "I don't want anyone else to look or touch me where they're not supposed to!" And she ran past the woman and Starscream and into the forests of Jungle Planet.

Starscream looked to Alexis who was pale with worry and asked, "What was that about…what's wrong?"

"We've got to go after her," Alexis replied quietly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Rad…raped her."

Starscream growled loudly while balling his fists and snarled, "Where is the bastard? I've got to go kill him before he tries the same with you!"

Alexis held him back and stated urgently, "No! We've got to go find Lori before something happens to her, she's not safe out there by herself."

Starscream placed a hand on her side and clutched the fabric in his hand, "We can't do anything until the autobots get back."

Alexis sighed knowing he was right. They couldn't go anywhere without the autobots knowing where they were, even though they had made plans to leave…those plans would have to wait now, at least until Lori was found and Alexis knew she was alright. And the woman was quite certain Starscream didn't want her out there searching for the teenager by herself, she could be taken by the decepticons again or by some other person who didn't have good intentions. As well, Starscream didn't want to go out and search for Lori because he'd have to leave Alexis behind at the base with Rad, something he was not about to do.

Starscream put an arm around her and started walking to the command center with her, "Don't worry; it shouldn't be too long before they come."

Alexis leaned against him, "I hope not."

"You shouldn't have to go through all this," he said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Someone has to," she replied.

"Still, it shouldn't be you that has to do everyone's suffering."

"I don't suffer for people; I'm the cause of their suffering."

"Don't say that again," he declared, "Because it's not true. Now quit being so negative. One of these days things are going to start looking up."

Alexis chuckled softly, "Starscream, things started looking up when I came across you."

Starscream knew the moment that they got to the command center he was going to swallow her in a kiss. Heck, tonight, if he could, he was going to go a whole lot further than just a passionate kiss. It just depended on whether or not Alexis was ready and if she wasn't, he definitely would not pressure her into it. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt the one he loved the most.

It was a couple minutes before the two of them finally got to the command center, but when they did, Starscream went to pull Alexis into a kiss…but the autobots came in before he got the chance. The autobots spotted them and gave the ex-decepticon second in command confused looks since he was a human again. Starscream shoved off their questioning optics and remained in his human form as Optimus asked, "Alexis are you alright? Megatron didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Optimus we've got a bigger problem right now," Alexis explained.

Leobreaker groaned, "Can nothing go right here?"

Optimus let the question hang in the air as he questioned concerned, "What is it now?"

"Lori's runaway."

Some of the autobots got puzzled looks on their faces and then Override finally asked, "Why did my little sister runaway? She had no reason too."

"Rad managed to get away while you guys were rescuing me…and while we were all gone…" she trailed off not wanting to tell.

Optimus got a bad feeling as he slowly inquired, "How did he hurt her?"

"He…" she swallowed, "Raped her."

There were a few gasps and then Alexis quickly continued, "She could be anywhere right now and all I know is that she's most likely extremely embarrassed, hurt, and confused. We've got to find her before someone else does."

"Alright, we'll split up into to teams to try and find her," Optimus explained and proceeded to list the teams.

Optimus, Jetfire, and Vector Prime were a team, Leobreaker and Snarl were a team, Landmine and Scattershot were a team, and Hotshot, Override, and Red Alert were a team. Optimus gave Starscream the orders of finding Rad and giving him whatever punishment he deemed worthy, which Starscream agreed to. The autobots then deployed and went off to find Lori.

Alexis and Starscream watched as they left and then the decepticon turned to his love and said, "Let's go find that scoundrel. He's got some serious paying he needs to do."

Alexis nodded and grinned while saying, "Alright, but first let's stop at my old room and empty out one of his beer bottles. I owe him for this bruise he gave me."

Starscream nodded grinning, _"Oh Alexis, there's your old self again."_

* * *

Lori ran until her lungs burned so bad she couldn't take it and she stopped to catch her breath. She had no idea where she was, but as far as she was concerned, the farther away she was from Rad the better. The girl wiped the still falling tears away from her eyes trying to forget the pain that he had put her through.

A shadow engulfed her suddenly and the ground shook slightly as something large stopped right in front of her. Lori looked up surprised only to be face to face with a transformer she had never seen before. She gasped and took a step back as the transformer looked down at her and cocked his head to the side, "Interesting…I've never seen a creature like this before."

He took her in his hand and lifted her to his optic level where he examined her, Lori too frightened to say anything, or struggle. After her shock subsided a few moments later, the teen finally found the voice to ask, "W-Who are you?"

"It speaks!" the transformer exclaimed somewhat amazed, "Hmmm, I wonder if Megatron knows what you are. You're coming with me creature."

Lori was too bewildered to say anything…apparently this transformer was a decepticon…and now she was on her way to Megatron of all things. She kind of wished she had never come to Jungle Planet now, sure she had wanted to explore a new planet…but had being raped and now kidnapped really been worth it?

And there was no telling how much worse her stay on Jungle Planet was yet to become.

* * *

The end...for now...(insert evil laugh here). So, did anyone catch the foreshadowing? I'll give you a hint...though this will probably give everything away. It's something Starscream says. XD Hope you guys won't kill me for having Lori raped...I promise you she'll make a full recovery...maybe. And I just realized while writing this chapter that this story is going to be looooong. So you guys have a lot to look forward to still. Anywho, I'll greatly appreciate reviews! By the way, thankies to all of you who have been reviewing! And remember...cookies to those who catch the foreshadowing.


	13. Too In Love

(grumbles while yawning) My sister decided it would be funny to hold Megatron hostage until I updated this story. So here I am at 3:00am uploading it for you. The things I do for Megatron...he owes me big time.

**Chapter 13: Too In Love**

On the way to Alexis's old room to get the beer bottle, Starscream spied a supply closet. He caught his love by the elbow and when she looked up at him he gestured over to it. Alexis gave him a confused look and he simply smiled saying, "Let's go see what's in it."

"Why? If you think Rad is in there I highly doubt it," she replied.

Starscream shook his head, "No, I just want to see if there's anything in it I can use against Rad."

"I hope you're not planning on beating him with a metal pole or anything close to that," Alexis remarked, "I still need him to sign the divorce papers, and we can't have questions being pointed at him if he's got bruises and cuts…even broken bones."

Starscream crossed his arms and pretended to pout, "But Alexis, he deserves cuts and bruises and broken bones."

"No broken bones, but I guess it won't matter if we hurt him in places that clothing can easily cover up."

He smiled, "In that case, I call his legs and torso."

"I call his groin," Alexis responded.

The decepticon lifted his eyebrows at her and the woman sighed explaining, "He used that area to get his pleasure from Lori…so that's going to be the area where I make him feel pain."

Starscream nodded grinning, "Good idea."

And together the two of them went over to the closet and Starscream opened it. A cloud of dust burst from the closet as it was opened, causing both humans to have a brief coughing and sneezing fit. When the dust cleared, the two of them peered inside the closet only to see various types of equipment. Alexis blinked a couple times at one piece of equipment she saw and finally asked, "Is that a weed-whacker?"

Starscream looked at the device she was looking at before asking, "What's a weed-whacker?"

"It's something you use to trim parts of your lawn with, usually along the garden, sidewalk, patio, etcetera," she explained.

"Interesting," he said and went over to the piece of equipment and fired it up.

It stalled a couple times before it finally came to life, loudly. Alexis had to cover her ears as she watched the machine. She couldn't see how it wasn't a weed-whacker and when Starscream shut it down she said, "We can't use that on him."

"Why not?" he inquired grinning.

Alexis crossed her arms with a disgusted look on her face, "It will probably tear up his flesh."

He set the device aside and took her in his arms and kissed her pouting lips before saying, "Please?"

Alexis sighed and smiled leaning into his embrace, "I said no."

"Then how about the axe over in the corner?" he questioned.

She gave him a stern look causing Starscream to chuckle as he kissed her briefly again. She then said, "Whatever happened to the beer bottle?"

"Alright," the humanized decepticon finally agreed, "But I get one too. Now, shall we get going?"

Alexis smiled and replied, "Let's just stay like this a few more minutes."

Starscream didn't have any complaint to that and finally pulled her into that kiss that he had wanted to give her in the command center of the temporary autobot base. A hunger burned inside him as he kissed her, he wanted her so bad…in a way she probably wasn't ready for quite yet. He wished no scraps of clothing stood in his way from his burning desire…but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Alexis. He had broken her heart once and he never wanted to do it again. Seeing how Rad had nearly destroyed her tore at his spark. As soon as he got the permission from Alexis, he was going to kill that son of a glitch. He wasn't sure how he was going to kill him yet, but he was quite certain he would make it slow and painful.

He pulled Alexis closer to him, hands sliding down her back until they found the edge of her shirt. Starscream didn't think as he slid his hands under her shirt and slowly began gliding them up her soft, bare skin to her bra. Apparently Alexis was too caught up in the moment because she didn't realize where Starscream's hands were until she felt something gently cup her breasts and fingertips trace around the edges. She gasped into Starscream's mouth and broke the kiss. Starscream suddenly realized where his hands were and quickly retracted them from under her shirt. He looked down at her with a sorrowful look on his face, she had a slight blush, he couldn't tell if it was from shock or embarrassment, or both.

"Alexis…I—

"It's okay," she breathed, "Just wait until we've got a locked door to hide behind."

Starscream thought his audio receptors—ears failed him. Not only had Alexis implied that she was ready to go that far, but she also said she was ready to go that far with _him_. His lips curled into a happy and surprised grin and he stroked her face with a thumb as he said in a growl, "You mean…are you sure?"

She couldn't bite back a smile as she replied, "I've only been waiting for you twenty years. A girl like me is going to start getting fantasies in her head when she's been thinking about someone that long."

Starscream wrapped an arm around her and they headed away from the closet towards her and Rad's old room. He said, "I'm curious to know what those fantasies are."

Alexis shook her head, "Nope, I'm not telling. That's private information."

"You're in a good mood," he stated tracing circles on the small of her back with a finger.

"I guess I am," she replied leaning against him and wrapping an arm around him as well.

She still couldn't forget what Rad had done to Lori and it made her mad of all things. It really hadn't contributed anymore to her melancholia, her depression. But now that she had the opportunity to think about it, if it hadn't had been for her letting Rad come to the base, or if she had just fulfilled his pleasure like he had wanted, Lori would probably still be a virgin and back at the base. She mentally shook her head thinking, _"No, stop it Alexis! As selfish as it sounds, you have to stop blaming yourself for Rad's actions! He was the one who raped Lori, not you…eh…bad picture."_ Alexis bit back a chuckle at that thought and felt joy sweep over her; she had made herself laugh again. Perhaps, she was slowly starting to get better.

Alexis knew that right now she had to concentrate on finding Rad and help Starscream dish out to him whatever punishment he deemed worthy. And she could picture a number of scenarios running through her head. A beer bottle breaking over Rad's head, a beer bottle to his crotch, glass stuck in his skin, Rad a bloody mess…and all those pictures made her feel…happy…inside. But she knew the damage he had done, and she really hoped that the autobots could locate Lori before anything happened to her.

* * *

Optimus had a feeling that Lori couldn't have run off that far. She was human, and the transformers could cover a lot of ground a lot faster than she could. He told his autobots to stay within a certain radius of the base…but after awhile, when Lori could not be found, not even a clue to her whereabouts, Optimus began to expand that boundary slowly dreading the worst, that someone had found her and taken her.

And the autobot leader had a feeling that if Override found that out, whoever took Lori was surely going to pay.

* * *

Lori gawked as the transformer that held her captive began walking up the steps to a humungous temple. The steps were much too large for her to climb and if she even wanted to try and escape she would fall to her death most likely. She had a feeling she was going to be stuck at this place until one of the autobots found her and rescued her…that was if the autobots found her. And she had a feeling that Megatron would make short term use of her as well…until he got what he wanted and let her go…if he let her go and didn't kill her.

"Where are we?" Lori asked the transformer.

He seemed too fascinated by the fact that she could talk as he replied, "Fascinating creature you are, we're at Scourge's temple."

Lori had heard of Scourge, the infamous leader of the Jungle Planet. When she met him she sure was going to give him an earful…that is if she met him. She remained silent as the transformer climbed the steps to the top of the temple, and she held her breath when he reached the top and saw Megatron there, talking to an orange, black, and purple transformer. Megatron and the orange transformer glanced at Lori's captive before the orange one said, "Brimstone where have you been?"

"I was just out walking and I came along this creature," he replied walking over to Megatron the other transformer.

Lori finally got fed up with being called creature and finally shouted, "I have a name you know! It's Lori!"

Megatron cocked his head to the side exclaiming, "Another human? Bring it here."

Lori felt a knot build in her stomach before she breathed, "Oh man…"

Brimstone didn't hear her and walked over to Megatron and handed Lori to him. Megatron took the girl in his hand and examined her before thinking with a smirk on his face, _"She'll do well as the replacement for the hostage I just lost."_

The orange transformer looked at the decepticon leader, "You seem to be familiar with these life forms."

Megatron looked at the transformer before replying, "Its best you didn't get involved with humans, Scourge, they just prove to be nothing but annoying."

Lori's eyes widened as she looked over to the orange transformer Megatron addressed as Scourge before saying, "You're Scourge?!"

Scourge looked at Lori befuddled, "You know who I am?"

"Duh, Leobreaker's only said the nastiest things about you and I can't help but to agree with him since you won't give the autobots the Cyber Planet Key," she argued forgetting about Rad and the fact that she was currently in the decepticon leader's hands.

The Jungle Planet leader crossed his arms and combated, "Well, I can't help but agree with Megatron on the annoying part where he said humans are annoying."

"You do know that Megatron is the bad guy right, and that the autobots are the one trying to achieve peace?" she asked realizing she probably shouldn't have said that when Megatron suddenly tightened his grasp on her.

"Even if that were true," spoke Scourge, "The autobots are not receiving the Cyber Planet Key from me. Now silence human, you're wasting your breath and my time."

Megatron smirked and said, "I will be back Scourge."

Scourge nodded and Megatron opened a dimension gate before he walked through it with Lori. He figured he'd just do to her the same thing he had done to the other human that he had lost only hours before. She was definitely on the planet because the autobots had brought her, but still, Megatron had never seen this human before. Not that he cared to either. He just couldn't believe how good his luck was…though he wasn't sure how valuable she was compared to the other human he had had. Starscream probably had no relation to this human whatsoever, and not being able to torture his ex-second in command made the human all the more dull. But he could still get his ransom out of her and that's all that mattered.

That was until he remembered something.

After Starscream had left with the other human, the cage had been completely destroyed when one of the autobots accidentally stepped on it, crushing it. And Megatron knew he didn't have anymore cages. He hardly ever needed one and he saw no use to have more than one…but now he fully regretted his decision about that. There was no way he could repair the other one, and he wasn't about to ask Scourge for one since he was after all, the "good guy." Megatron grumbled realizing that he would have to keep his newly captured human with him…at all times. He lifted the human to his face where he got a good look at her and glumly said, "I don't have a cage to put you in."

Lori smirked and stuck her tongue out him saying, "That's a good thing."

"For you maybe, but that means I will have to keep you with me at all times…until that is I get the Cyber Planet Keys."

"Then…I will go commit suicide so you won't have a bargaining tool," she explained and went to the edge of his hand and jumped.

Megatron simply caught her effortlessly with his other hand and Lori glared up at him. "You'll have to try harder than that," he simply said and then began walking down a hallway.

Lori had no idea where he was taking her…but her stomach suddenly began to hurt…along with her crotch. It hadn't been long since the rape had happened and she had a feeling that now she was feeling the side effects. _"Not now,"_ she thought, _"Please not now."_

"Human…you don't look so good," Megatron said noticing her face pale. He wasn't concerned, he only knew that humans sometimes vomited when they were sick, and he was not about to have this human's insides all over his hand.

"I…don't feel so good," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she shouted realizing she was really going to make Megatron wonder the way she had replied.

The truth of the matter was that Lori didn't want to tell the decepticon leader she had just been raped. Not only would she feel completely embarrassed, but she didn't want to know what Megatron's reaction would be. The last thing she wanted was to be laughed at and ridiculed right now. She just wanted someone that would hold her and tell her everything was alright. And she had picked Coby out for the job, but he was on earth and here she was…at the mercy of the decepticon leader and hating it.

She somewhat understood now what Alexis had been going through. Lori found herself torn between the past and the present, between home and adventure, and what she had done to put herself in this mess. If only's were screaming through her head as she fell back on the things she could've done to protect herself. Life is a work of art and so far hers was being drawn in a perplexing and livid scribble of lines and knots with blood-red ink. And when she showed her family and friends the canvas it was being written on they would turn their heads down and away ashamed and confused at what she had done.

Her father, Ernesto, had always been out there to protect her. But just how would he react when and if he found out she had stolen away with the autobots, gigantic robotic warriors from a very distant world, only to be raped and then kidnapped? He couldn't protect her from his worst fears now that they had already happened. And she couldn't bear to tell her own father just what had happened to her…she was no longer a virgin…she was only sixteen and she didn't have anything to give her future husband come the time she got married…just what would Coby say now that she wasn't a virgin anymore? Just how much would people hate her? Or would they hate her when all of this wasn't her fault, but it sure felt like it. She just didn't want to talk about it and she hoped Alexis hadn't told anyone and that Starscream hadn't heard. Lori didn't care to know the reactions of her friends…everything just hurt too much.

Megatron stopped outside a rock door and typed in a code on a keypad on the wall beside the door. As soon as he got done pressing the last button the door hissed open and he walked inside the room with Lori. The girl peeked out from his fingers and glanced about the room…well…it was more of an office, and she could see two other rooms that connected to it.

Lori couldn't help but wonder aloud, "Where are we?"

"My living quarters," he replied before dropping her on his desk.

Lori fell hard on her backside and looked up at him before he turned and left the room. She figured he was going back to see Scourge, but why just leave her here like she was? She glanced around only to see she was stranded and that she couldn't get down unless she wanted to jump to her death…and to be quite honest, committing suicide was the last thing she wanted to do. And landing on Megatron's metal desk sure hadn't helped to ease the pain that she was in. She just wanted to lie down, but lying on flat, hard, cold metal didn't sound appeasing to her in the least. Lori glimpsed around the desk and saw a few blank papers over to the side. Getting an idea, she went over to the papers and began rolling and folding one into a bed. Yes the paper was bigger than her, but it was still just as flimsy as human paper. Finally, when it was comfy enough, she laid down on it and stared up at the ceiling wondering how her life was going to go from here.

At least Megatron hadn't been too mean to her…yet.

* * *

Starscream and Alexis stopped at her old room that she used to share with Rad. The door opened, but Rad was nowhere to be found. Neither Starscream nor Alexis really had a clue where to look for the insane man, but they'd find him and make sure he paid. He wasn't going to pay with his life just yet, but right now he was going to be paid in the form of beer bottles and breaking glass.

He deserved a life of bruised and broken skin. Of broken bones and popping joints; snapping ligaments and bleeding hands, swollen bloodshot eyes blackened with pain and decay. His soul was rotting and causing his mind to crumble. And his diseased thoughts would lay in a mashed up pile beside him unable to be recollected and remembered until they were finally blown away from all existence whatsoever. Starscream had every deliberate intention of making Rad suffer like he had made Alexis. He would not stop until the knife was pushed through his core like the knife he had put through Alexis. And even when he was a writhing in his own bloody mess, Starscream wouldn't kill him…he was going to wait until Rad begged for death. Only then would the wretched man understand all the abominable suffering he had put his lost love through, and only then would Starscream destroy him.

Alexis moved out of Starscream's embrace and went over to the refrigerator where she opened it and took out two beer bottles. She popped them open and proceeded to dump the alcohol down the sink. When both bottles were empty, she went back over to Starscream and handed him one of the bottles. The decepticon took it and then put an arm around her again. He didn't dare to not have her in his grasp with Rad on the loose. Looking at his love he asked, "Any idea where we could find him?"

"Sleeping somewhere, or eating. Sex makes him tired and after he wakes up he's hungry," she explained.

Starscream looked a little downhearted after she said that and quickly said, "You would know that, wouldn't you?"

She sighed heavily, "Sadly, yes."

He frowned. Of course he didn't like the idea that Alexis had had sex with Rad before, but they were at one time in love, and couples in love did such things. It bothered Starscream, but he hoped it wouldn't be long until he could have Alexis the same way Rad did, but have so much more with her than what the two of them shared. And he wouldn't dwell on it. Rad and Alexis's relationship was a thing of the past now, and her present and future was with Starscream.

Together they left the room and decided that they would go to Lori's room first to see if he was there possibly sleeping. When they got there, the room was empty and they found Lori's cellphone on the floor…along with Rad's DNA evidence. Alexis was completely disgusted and went in the bathroom where she retrieved a towel and put it over Rad's emission. The last thing she wanted to do was look at it, but it confirmed that Lori hadn't been lying, though Alexis had never accused her of doing so. And from the wrinkle-free blankets on the bed she figured out that Rad must have done it to her right on the floor. _"How disgustingly terrible,"_ she mused shivering.

Starscream appeared to be equally disgusted and said, "Let's get out of here."

Alexis couldn't find the voice to say yes and nodded insensitively instead. The two of them walked out of the room just in time to witness Rad rounding the corner at the end of the hall. Starscream growled lowly in his throat and grabbed Alexis by the hand and tore off down the hall with her after Rad. The troubled man never heard them coming until it was too late and Starscream took his beer bottle and pummeled him across the shoulder blades with it, shattering the bottle. Rad stumbled forward, nearly losing his balance before he caught himself and whipped around to see who his attacker was.

His face seemed to pale when he saw that it was Starscream. He took a step back but was forced to a halt when the decepticon seized him by the throat and slammed him into a wall where he snarled, "Just who do you think you are? Even Megatron himself scorns rape, and you know the punishment he set up if one of us decepticons were to rape a femme?" Starscream observed the fear in Rad's eyes before he continued, "He said if he ever found out any of his men raped somebody, he'd have them castrated. Now let me tell you, it is not easy to castrate a male transformer. You have to sterilize the spark where our reproductive genetic material is contained." He jabbed a finger into Rad's chest as he persisted, "How would you like to have your heart sterilized?"

Rad just shook his head too surprised by the fact that Megatron was against rape…surprised to find out that Megatron actually had some honor. He didn't have time to react though when Alexis told Starscream to step aside for a minute…that was until a beer bottle suddenly shattered between his legs and sent revolting stabs of slicing pain through his groin and tears to his eyes. He doubled over biting back the urge to vomit as he felt his member begin to swell and throb in complete pain. Starscream didn't give him a chance to recover as he yanked Rad to his feet and simply said, "You'll get yours soon enough."

Rad shot him a glare and didn't struggle as Starscream grabbed him by the collar and looked to Alexis saying, "Let's go find some chains or something."

"Right."

Starscream opened a dimension gate that went back to the supply closet where he and Alexis had found the weed-whacker and pulled Rad into the gate and Alexis followed through. The decepticon held Rad securely as Alexis went inside the closet to look for anything they could use to tie Rad up and came back out with a rope. Starscream was satisfied and proceeded to tie Rad's hands tightly behind his back, his arms tightly to his torso, and his ankles tightly together. He then placed Rad just outside the command center of the makeshift base and he and Alexis walked off together to their room.

* * *

Lori was almost asleep when suddenly she heard someone enter and she knew it was Megatron. Shivers traveled down her spine while others started to and got stuck in her ribs. She thought for sure Megatron would beat her for folding up some of his papers…and she hoped he didn't. The teen felt beat up enough. Her whole body ached now…especially her waist and crotch. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she could feel her birth canal pulsing and burning like there was no tomorrow. She longed to let a groan pass her lips, but she didn't want Megatron to ask anything, if he cared enough to ask.

The decepticon leader went over to his desk where he looked down at the human and asked with an amused look on his face, "Comfortable?"

"Not really," she replied in a tired and hoarse voice.

Megatron growled slightly, "Don't tell me Brimstone brought me a sick human."

Lori blinked back the tears as she replied, "I'm not sick."

"Your pallor and voice tell me otherwise," he remarked.

"I just don't feel good."

"I could put you out of your misery then," he said reaching for her.

Lori quickly tumbled out of her bed and away from his hand saying, "No!"

Megatron chuckled, "Such a weak species of vermin." Out of curiosity, he ran a scan on Lori's vitals just to see if he could find out what was wrong with her. He really didn't care as the diagnostics of a fever and muscle aches ran across his CPU…but he was beyond shocked when he received the diagnostic of forced entry to the genital area…and when another DNA signature not belonging to the human in front of him was traced. And he was equally surprised to find out that anger was boiling through his circuits. Apparently he resented rape no matter what species it involved.

He looked to the human before asking softly, in a gentle tone Lori did not know the decepticon leader possessed, "You were raped weren't you?"

Lori looked to him completely stunned, "How—how did you know?"

"I ran a scan on your vitals…just who was the slagging male that did this to you?"

"It was another human, you wouldn't know him."

"Is he here on Jungle Planet now?"

"Yes…do you remember those humans from twenty years ago, that girl and that guy with the spiky hair?"

"Yes."

"It was that guy who did it, his name's Rad. He's with the autobots, but he's going to be taken back down to earth because he keeps beating up Alexis…and now me."

Megatron sighed, he was tired, but he didn't know what to do with the human. If he let her go then he wouldn't have a hostage, so that option was ruled out. But he really didn't want to take care of her either. He figured he'd just have to make her stay short then, no more than a week if he could help it. But he decided he would be nice to this human, just for a little while…until she was feeling better. Not liking this in the least or feeling comfortable, Megatron took the human carefully in his hand and carried her to his quarters. He then proceeded to lay down on his bed and placed Lori gently on his chest, above his spark so that she would be kept warm, and he rested his hand on top of her to hopefully provide her with a sense of security.

Lori had never thought that sleeping on top of a transformer would be comfortable…especially sleeping on top of Megatron. But as she lay on his chest clinging to one of his fingers she felt a strange feeling of calmness, peace, and comfort. And it wasn't long before she fell into a serene sleep.

Megatron felt completely out of his element with the human on his chest, but when he knew she was asleep he felt better. This was so unusual of him and so odd feeling he knew it wouldn't happen again. But as he laid there, he slowly began to feel evermore comfortable.

And he never realized he slightly smiled when he felt Lori roll over.

* * *

When Starscream and Alexis got back to their room, Starscream lingered back at the door while Alexis walked a few feet inside before turning back and looking at him. The decepticon got a playful and hopeful look on his face as he shut the door and locked it. He then looked to Alexis who crossed her arms smirking, "Just what do you think you're up to?"

"Well, since we're hiding behind a locked door now and since you wouldn't tell me what your fantasies were, perhaps you could show me?" he asked trying to sound innocent as he walked up to her and took her in his arms.

Alexis glanced over to the bed giving a chance for any second thoughts to come if there were any. None came and she looked back to Starscream and wrapping her arms around him she whispered, "Okay."

Starscream grinned and captured her lips with his, growling passionately. His hands immediately tugged at her shirt and fumbled with it before he momentarily broke the kiss and removed her shirt. Hungrily he resumed the kiss as he let his hands travel over bare skin…until he found the hooks to her bra. He stopped before he undid them and removed his own shirt hoping she would feel more comfortable by him doing so. Starscream looked at down at her, love shining brilliantly in both of their eyes, and he carried her over to the bed where he laid her on it and proceeded to lay over her. It was then he started another kiss with her and removed her bra.

She had such beautiful skin. He couldn't get over it as he cupped her soft breasts and continued kissing her. Starscream could feel jerks of pleasure in his groin and knew that his erection didn't want to be denied much longer. Slowly though, trying to make the moment last, he skimmed fingertips down to Alexis's pants and unzipped them unhurriedly. He let his fingers linger over the button as he undid that and then slowly slid her pants and underwear off and tossed them to the floor. And it wasn't long until his pants and boxers were beside hers on the ground…and they were both completely naked, but neither felt shame.

Alexis let a small moan escape her throat as Starscream compassionately and gently entered her. And when she was comfortable, he kissed her as he slowly began thrusting his hips back and forth.

The two of them reached their peaks together, whispering I love you to the other as they did so. And when all was finished, neither of them could let the other go. They were too in love. The warmth of the mattress was soothing though as Starscream pulled a blanket over their unclothed bodies and drew Alexis back into his arms. He tiredly kissed the top of her head whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

Neither of them had felt more complete in their lives and they were more than thrilled that they had come across each other twenty years later.

* * *

Okay, it's 3:30am now...I'm exhausted...and tired old me is going to bed and hoping to wake up and see Megatron safe and sound. Until the next chapter though, please review.


	14. The Human Heart

Perhaps I should stop updating so early in the morning, oh well, it's only only quarter after one. I'll live. I don't have to get up tomorrow if I don't want to, but I have to do homework at some point. But yeah. One more story to go and I'll have updated all my stories...YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Human Heart**

Alexis woke up the next morning snuggled contently in Starscream's arms. He was still asleep, breathing quietly and the woman didn't have any intention of waking him up. She'd let him sleep, he had done so much to help her lately, she figured that the humanized decepticon needed rest. Instead, Alexis slipped into her pajamas and then back into the bed. She didn't like sleeping naked in bed, it was very uncomforting in her mind, but last night she had been so tired after her and Starscream's pleasure that she didn't care. Alexis glanced under the covers, out of curiosity, not because she had dirty thoughts running through her head, and saw that Starscream had at some point slipped his boxers back on. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into the decepticon's embrace; she was so thrilled to have him and so in love with him. The woman couldn't figure out how she had survived with Rad all those years.

Her eyes popped open. _"Rad…"_ she thought, _"Lori…oh God I hope the autobots found her."_

Starscream shifted and Alexis felt him tighten his arms around her waist. She smiled feeling so secure in his arms, she felt so whole and so at peace. Alexis had no idea where she would be if she hadn't accepted the offer from Colonel Franklin to come to the North Pole and help with his project. She would've never found Starscream again and she would have been at Rad's mercy still.

Alexis could've been the one who had been raped, but wasn't. Alexis was the one who had suffered through the emotional aspects of everything possible. She had taken the physical beating and the stress and every heartache she could possibly imagine. Alexis had a hard time believing one thing though; her ex-husband was a rapist and a murderer. And she was praying with every fiber in her being that Lori was alright, that nothing had happened to her and that she had not ended up pregnant. Alexis shivered at that thought.

"Something wrong?" came Starscream's voice, clearer than a whistle.

"How long have you been awake?" Alexis asked looking up to his face.

Starscream grinned and kissed her forehead, "A few minutes now…long enough to see you put your pajamas back on."

She felt her cheeks flush and Starscream grasped the blanket in his hand, "Are you cold? You shivered."

"Oh, no I'm fine," Alexis replied, "I was just thinking and got disgusted at the thought of Lori ending up pregnant."

"Ew," Starscream remarked and then asked, "Why didn't you and Rad have children?"

"He didn't want any, and we didn't have time for any anyway," she explained.

Starscream kissed her forehead lightly again and smirked as he asked, "Would you have my kids?"

Alexis cast a sideways glance to him, "Are you implying something?"

The former second in command of the decepticons turned Alexis so that she was facing him. He gazed into her eyes with sincerity plastered in his as he said in the most stern yet gentle tone, "Alexis, I want you forever…and I want kids."

She read his eyes before smiling softly and replying, "Alright, but not now Starscream. When we can figure out a way and when our commitment to one another is stronger, then we will."

Starscream smiled knowing exactly what she meant by that and kissed her full on the lips, not pulling away until both their hearts were satisfied.

* * *

Lori groaned slightly as she rolled onto her back and woke up. She sighed heavily as she yawned rather loudly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked a couple times remembering where she was…lying on top of the decepticon leader. Talk about an odd moment…

The girl had to admit though she felt considerably better this morning. Nothing hurt, and she didn't feel sick at all, just hungry…but she doubted Megatron would do anything at all to help her quench it. She crawled out from underneath his hand and peaked over his chest, glancing into the decepticon leader's face. He was still asleep. Lori then climbed off his body and walked across his bed to see how high off the ground she was. When she reached the edge of his bed, she saw it was way too far to jump and she glanced back over at Megatron. He still had his hand on his chest, the other arm dangled from his side, off the side of the bed, and his fingers nearly graced the floor. _"That'll work,"_ Lori thought as she climbed down his arm into his hand and then onto the floor.

She had to urinate, and she didn't want to get in trouble for doing it on the floor in Megatron's room, so she quickly ran off in search of a place where she could go. In his rock lair, Lori stumbled upon a small crack in the side of the wall big enough for her to crawl through. It was a few minutes before she made it through the crack, and soon daylight was pouring over her. She glanced around and a familiar smell flared through her nostrils…she was back on earth. Lori didn't recognize the landscape though, the place the decepticons had taken up as residence was surrounded by miles of forest. She glanced behind her only to see a giant, sheer rock wall…belonging to that of a volcano…it explained the heat inside the base.

Though terrified of what may lay in the forest, Lori waded into it and found a bush to do her business behind. When finished, she headed back over to the rock wall wear she found the crack. _"I don't have to go back in,"_ she thought, _"I could escape from Megatron right now."_ Lori glanced behind her into the forest. She really didn't want to get lost out there alone…she didn't know what was out there and she really didn't want to stick around and find out. Instead she slipped back inside the crack and made her way back to Megatron's room. She got back just in time to witness Megatron wake up and realize she wasn't where he had left her. He sat up straight.

"Lori?" he called concern somewhat evident in his voice.

"Over here," she said jogging up to his bed.

Megatron saw her and took her in his hands before saying, "Don't scare me like that. I thought I had rolled over and squished you while I was sleeping."

Lori blinked a couple times before she found herself asking, "Why are _you_ being so nice?"

Megatron sighed and asked, "Would you like me to be mean?"

Lori shrank back a little bit and murmured unconfidently, "No."

"I didn't think so," he replied, "Just how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, I'm hungry."

"Right…I think I'm just going to take you back to the autobots."

"No!" she shrieked wanting to hide but having no place to run, "You can't! Rad is back there and I don't want to see him ever again."

"You need medical attention, medical attention that I cannot give."

"I'm fine."

"He could've gotten you…pregnant," Megatron said.

"I highly doubt it, he didn't do…you know what…inside of me, he did it on the floor."

"You can never be too careful," Megatron explained.

"I don't understand, why are you being nice?" Lori asked again.

"I despise rape, completely and absolutely. I always have and I always will. Now you _need_ to go back to the autobots, I'm not going to risk hurting you," Megatron explained. There was no way he could imagine in his mind harming a victim of rape. It just wasn't fair and he already knew that she had suffered through enough.

Lori shook her head and tried to escape from his hands. Megatron held her steady and asked, "Why don't you want to go back? The autobots can _help_ you."

Tears blurred her vision and she quickly turned away from him. She couldn't face them, she didn't want to know how they would think of her now and she was just so afraid to step back inside that base knowing that was where she had encountered the worst pain in the world…where Rad had stolen her away. Her shoulders heaved and she began to sob uncontrollably and she didn't want Megatron to see.

"Lori?" he questioned kindly knowing she was crying.

"I can't go back," she cried feeling so helpless, "I can't go back and pretend nothing happened there when the worse thing that possibly could did! He…he took something that I can't ever get back and he did it without mercy and without any thought whatsoever as to how I might feel."

Megatron sighed knowing this was hopeless. He didn't know how to comfort her, comforting was something he never did. Sighing he held her against his chest and gently stroked her back with a finger. He didn't say anything, words couldn't help her…he didn't know what in the world could other than physical guidance and reassurance. But he couldn't give that to her, she needed to be held and cared for by another human, not buy a heartless killing machine. Megatron sighed when he felt tiny fingers clutch tightly onto his insignia. This was not in his job description…not in his job description at all, not in-between the lines, not in invisible ink.

"_Primus, let me go, let me go now,"_ Megatron pleaded in his head, _"I'm not worthy of this human, not worthy at all. Remove your hands from my spark and her heart. I'll just end up hurting her, just let me go Primus…let her go."_

Human hearts are only flesh. So easily they are broken and so easily they are scarred. They can be shattered and torn up and pounded black and blue but they still go on beating and pulsing with the emotions that drive them. Flesh hearts are made of paper and steel wrapped into one being. Able to be poured out onto the lives of many and touch countless thousands with their outcries of kindness, bitterness, gentleness, cruelty, friendship, rivalry, hate, and love. Able to be splintered and still go on loving with all the little pieces. So fragile yet so indestructible until their very, very end.

"Megatron," Lori sniffled quietly, obviously she was still crying.

"What is it?"

"Can you…can you turn into a…into a human, l-like Starscream?"

"…No."

* * *

Starscream walked with Alexis to the command center of the temporary autobot base. She had insisted that they get ready fast so they could see if the autobots were back with Lori yet. Starscream knew that his love was extremely worried about the teenager, he still wanted to kill Rad for hurting Lori like that, but especially for the way he had hurt Alexis. It just burned through his circuits that he couldn't though. When the time presented itself, the decepticon knew that the sandy haired man was deader than dead. He placed a protective arm around Alexis as they walked through the command center doors, but Rad wasn't there. Scattershot, Landmine, Leobreaker, and Snarl were inside though.

Scattershot noticed them and said, "Morning Alexis…erm, Starscream."

Starscream smirked partly amused that Scattershot had just said that to him and then proceeded to taunt, "Morning Scattershot."

"That was awkward," Scattershot replied.

Alexis grinned and shook her head before she asked, "Where are the others?"

"They're still out looking for Lori," the bot answered, "We can't find her anywhere."

Alexis sighed heavily, "This can't be good."

"Optimus has already said that if she is not found by midday that he is going to talk to Scourge and just make sure none of them have come across her."

"Where's that son of a glitch that caused this mess anyway?" Starscream inquired.

"Let's just say that where Rad is, there is a nice roof over his head and orange looks just spiffy on him."

"You mean…" Alexis was elated, "He's in jail?"

"Yes, back down on earth. I turned him in this morning using my holoform."

Alexis couldn't believe how excited she felt, "I have to go press charges…unless you told what he's done."

"I explained, in full detail, what he has been doing to you and what he did to Lori," Scattershot told.

The woman shook her head, "You left out something then, come on Starscream, we have to go to earth and—

"What did I forget?" Scattershot inquired curious.

"Rad…he killed somebody."

Gasps resonated around the room as Landmine asked, "Who? Who did he kill and when?"

"Carlos Lopez, a best friend of both of us," Alexis elucidated, "Carlos obtained a promotion that Rad had wanted, and Rad got drunk and smashed his car into the back of Carlos's. Carlos…he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and the force of the collision sent him through the windshield and into the path of on oncoming car where he was hit and killed."

The autobots exchanged glances and Scattershot stood saying, "I'm going back down to earth for a few minutes, I'll be back." And he disappeared through a space gate.

Starscream looked to Alexis seeing the joy in her eyes that Rad had finally been taken care of and smiled. It was so good to see her so happy, and he had seen so much of the old Alexis lately that it astonished him. She was coming back, his precious, lovely Alexis was running back into his arms and he couldn't wait to finally catch her and never ever let her go.

Alexis shook her head suddenly and said, "We should probably get out there and try to find Lori."

"There's nothing we can do," Snarl explained, "Everyone else is looking for her, we have to watch the base."

"Perhaps I should pay Megatron a visit," Starscream suggested.

Alexis shot him a dirty look, "If you dare to do a foolish thing like that, I will kill you."

Starscream gave a light laugh, "I guess that's a no then."

"You guessed right," Alexis replied.

None of them had any choice other than to wait until Optimus came back and told them what was going on. Not a trace of Lori had been found, and that only led one to wonder what might have possibly happened to the unfortunate girl.

* * *

Another half hour had gone by before Lori finally stopped crying. She didn't let Megatron's chest go though. She held fast to it afraid that if she let him go something terrible would happen to her. How could she trust anyone anymore? Someone who she had thought at onetime was a friend turned out to be nothing more or less than a demon in the end. Megatron…as odd as it was, she trusted him. She genuinely believed that the decepticon leader would not hurt her, if he was going to; he would have already done so by now. And he had already told her that he despised rape, what cause would he have to harm a victim of rape then? He had none, he had basically said he wouldn't hurt her, he was on her side. Lori was eternally grateful for that.

"Are you alright now, Lori?" he asked.

She noticed how he used her real name and not the word human like he had before he found out she had been raped. It was so obvious he cared and yet so hard to see.

"For now," she replied softly, "Can I just stay here with you?"

"I don't want to risk hurting you," Megatron stated, and it wasn't an empty excuse, it was something he meant justly, "I'm going to take you to the autobots. You have to understand that they are and will probably always be your friends no matter what. They're going to want to make sure you're okay, and you have to go on trusting them like you always have."

Lori looked up at him, finally letting go of his chest. Megatron saw tears forming back in her eyes and lifted her chin gently with a finger, "Be strong little one, I don't want to see you hurt like this anymore."

His behavior baffled and astounded her. Her heart flew and ached at the same time, but with his encouragement, she knew she would be okay. She had to be strong, as hard it was, she had to be strong…alone.

"Thank you Megatron," she said.

"You're welcome, now are you ready to go?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright," Megatron replied getting up from his bed and opening a dimension gate. He left his base with Lori.

* * *

"Optimus Prime to base, we're heading to the temple to explain this situation to Scourge, hopefully this won't take very long and that we'll find Lori safe," came the autobot leader's voice from the monitor, "Prime out."

The transmission cut dead. Alexis slid her hand into Starscream's and exclaimed, "I hope they find her, God I hope they find her."

* * *

The platform of the temple was completely barren when Optimus Prime and his men finally reached the top of the stairs. Optimus was just about to lead his troops into the temple to find Scourge when a dimension gate materialized and Megatron stepped through and onto the platform. The autobots tensed and Optimus said, "What a…pleasant surprise. Megatron what are you—

"I'm here to return Lori," he simply said walking over to the autobot leader who was completely stunned.

"You mean you had her?" the leader of the autobots questioned surprised.

"Yes…" he answered gently handing over Lori to Optimus.

"Just…why are you doing this? This is not like you."

"I loathe rape," he replied plainly, "I won't make her suffer anymore than what she already has." And he opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it before anymore questions were asked.

The autobots were left flabbergasted as they took Lori back to the base so Red Alert could examine her and make sure she was alright. Lori rode back in Override, who kept asking if she was alright and only succeeded in making the poor girl start crying again. Optimus, along with the rest of the autobots, overheard what was going on through their comlinks.

Optimus sighed heavily, "We need to get her to Alexis, stat."

He knew human hearts were only made of flesh. Any pain they endured was of the greatest pain in the world. And Lori needed her pain erased...and fast.

* * *

Well, Lori is safe again...though she was safe with Megatron...but she is really safe now. She's just gotta make it throught the wonderfully angsty (gosh I love that word, angsty) process of recovering now. Please review!


	15. History Repeats Itself

Well, this was a killer chapter to write. It felt like it took forever, but I'm satisfied with it. It was a lot longer than what it was originally planned to be, but I don't think you guys will mind that. Anyhow, here's the next chappie...FINALLY.

* * *

**Chapter 15: History Repeats Itself**

"_Be strong little one."_

"_Oh Megatron…"_

Lori was traveling back to the makeshift base inside of Override, and she couldn't have felt more like a stranger than what she did now. Despite the fact she was surrounded by her "big sister" and her closest friends, she felt so alone. She felt like she had committed the worst of all crimes, yet she had done absolutely nothing wrong…the only mistake she had made was being at the wrong place at the wrong time and falling into the wrong hands. She was just a teenage girl yet she considered herself the enemy of the universe.

Override was well aware of Lori's unusual silence. The femme couldn't blame the girl after what had happened to her, the despicable low that Rad had stooped to. She knew the next time she came across that human she would kill him…especially if he dared to take a step towards Lori. Override understood Lori was young…she understood that Lori had not been ready for the treatment that Rad had given her…and she most certainly understood that Lori was going to need time, time to heal, time to rest, and time to find herself again.

Red Alert's voice suddenly came through Override's comlink and he asked, "How's Lori doing?"

"I'm not sure," Override replied through the comlink, "She's not talking."

Lori felt tears prick at her eyes when Override said that and pressed herself against Override's seat. What was she supposed to do? People were talking about her all around her yet she didn't have the voice to intervene.

"Alright…" Red Alert said before pausing momentarily, "When we get back to base I'll run a few tests on her to make sure she's alright."

"No!" Lori suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs. The last thing she wanted was to have tests run on her…to have Red Alert poking around where he didn't belong. Lori slammed her fists down on the dashboard, "Override, let me out!"

"Lori calm down," Override responded sensing the fear and anxiety in the girl's voice.

Lori threw up the restraining bar that was holding her into the seat and kicked a button under the dashboard that opened the buttefly-door on Override. The femme didn't have time to react as Lori jumped out of her, did a couple rolls, and landed in Optimus's path.

The girl looked up and saw the autobot leader fast approaching her…and fear froze her where she lay. Optimus saw her at the last second and swerved to miss her, nearly flipping over in the process. He knew if his megaton body hit her, she was deader than dead. Lori watched as Optimus hit the brakes and turned to the right of her…he stopped inches away from her.

Shaken, Lori sighed and picked herself up from the ground. She didn't wait as she heard the rest of the autobots stop to see what had gone on and she ran. The girl was not about to allow herself to become the human test subject. And if luck was on her side, and she hoped it was, she might just come across Megatron.

Because he, of all people, was the one she trusted.

* * *

"Optimus Prime to base, we have found Lori, alive and safe. Megatron returned her…I'll explain in full detail when we are back to base. However our arrival will be delayed because Lori just ran off again. I am requesting that Alexis be sent to our coordinates at once," and he proceeded to give out the coordinates before saying, "Prime out."

Starscream glanced at Alexis after listening to the autobot leader's report with her and she looked back to him before saying, "I guess I better find a ride out there." And she nudged Starscream.

"Right…" he remarked and proceeded to lead her out of the command center where he pushed her up against a wall and said, "I don't like this."

"Starscream…" she sighed, "The rest of the decepticons aren't attacking."

"That doesn't mean they won't attack while the autobots are out. I know Megatron, Alexis. Just because he gave Lori back doesn't mean he has a soft spot for the autobots."

"Are you implying he has a soft spot for Lori?"

Starscream paused for a moment, "That is highly unlike him…to develop feelings for anything…but it's not impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"His story is a complicated one, and not one to be discussed right now…" he trailed off before continuing, "But, I allow you to go. Primus forbid the autobots asking you to help search for Lori, because I will not allow it."

She smirked, "Someone's being a little overprotective."

He huffed instead and simply replied, "I refuse to lose you again, in any sort of way. Protest my decisions if you must, I will not change my mind."

Alexis sighed and leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. A bit surprised, Starscream released his grip on her and held her in his arms. He felt hands trace around his waist as Alexis murmured, "You're so much better than Rad."

Starscream felt a jolt of ecstatic pride travel through his torso and swell in his chest. He had always believed himself to be better than that insolent worm of a human, but Alexis confirming his belief made him feel all the more elated. He held her back to look at her and he tilted her face to his. "It won't be long now," he breathed leaning in for a kiss, "Until this universe is ours." And his lips met hers for a passionate kiss.

But Alexis turned away.

"You…you don't still believe in taking over the universe for yourself do you?"

"Not for myself, but for you and me."

"Starscream, I thought you had moved past that—

He growled, "Yes I may have been acting a lot more sympathetic…friendlier with the autobots the last few days, but I haven't changed at all. I'm still a decepticon."

Alexis sighed heavily and recalled somewhere hearing someone say, _"Once a decepticon, always a decepticon."_ And it was true. She knew she couldn't ask Starscream to change who he was, to throw away everything he believed in, to start a new life just for her. That was too much for anyone to do. She had to face the facts…that she had fallen in love with someone who fancied death and destruction, with someone who liked to make people suffer and believed that there was no emotions other than hate, fear, anger, and conquest. She had fallen in love with a decepticon, even if she wasn't one…even if she never would be. Because like Starscream, she couldn't throw away who she was and everything she had ever stood for so that they could still stand the chance of getting along.

"Let's…let's get going," Alexis finally spoke, "Optimus is waiting."

"Right," Starscream returned, knowing that his confession that he was still a decepticon had bothered her slightly…perhaps more than slightly.

Together they left the base, Starscream not getting the kiss he had wanted but knowing he still had time to get another. Outside the base, the decepticon took out his gem and ushered the command to it for him to turn back into a transformer. When he was his normal self again, Starscream transformed into his vehicle mode and hovered above the ground low enough and briefly enough so that Alexis could get in. When she was settled, he took off in the direction of the coordinates that Optimus had sent.

* * *

Lori stole away through the underbrush of a forest she had entered. She was careful to avoid roots from trees that tried to trip her up, as well as the occasional thorn that lashed into her arms or legs and gave her a bloody scratch to wear. Her main goal was to get to the temple, if she could get that far, she knew she could come across someone who would take her to Megatron…or come across someone who would simply flatten her against the ground. After all she had been through in the last twenty-four hours though; Lori sort of hoped that would happen. Sure people would be upset, but she wouldn't have to deal with people's opinions, reactions, and possible criticisms. She wasn't ready for anything that people might give her yet…and she just wanted to be alone with the ones she trusted. And so far that was only Megatron…ironically enough.

"_When we get back to base I'll run a few tests on her to make sure she's alright."_

"_You need medical attention, medical attention that I cannot give."_

Was it possible that Megatron had meant that he couldn't bear to give Lori medical attention because he knew it would hurt her? Hurt mentally if not physically. She could've been merely twisting his words, but he had said himself more than once that he couldn't hurt her, that he wouldn't risk hurting her. Lori had a feeling that she was just taking things too seriously…that she was reading between the lines for something more…though in this case she was more or less listening between the words and thinking too much.

But what was the "something more" that she was searching for? Hadn't Megatron already done enough?

* * *

Optimus watched as Starscream transformed and held Alexis in his hand before slowly and gently setting her on the ground. Alexis went over to the autobot leader and proceeded to say, "Sorry I'm late, have you gotten Lori?"

The autobot leader sighed heavily, "No, I have a team out looking for her now. I'm not sure where she's headed, but she needs to be found. All this running away she's doing has me convinced something's wrong."

"Why do you need Alexis?" Starscream spoke up a bit rudely.

"When Lori is found, I want her to talk with her. Alexis seems to be one of the few that Lori trusts."

Alexis turned to Starscream with her arms crossed, "I don't give a damn to what you said back at the base…we're going to look for Lori."

Starscream was a bit surprised by Alexis's language, but nonetheless he persisted with his argument, "I told you I wasn't changing my mind."

Optimus intervened, "Starscream, we need all the help we can get. If you come across any decepticons, besides yourself, radio me."

Starscream huffed unsure how Optimus knew what he was worried about and continued to refute, "I don't know your comlink channel."

Optimus gave it to him, much to Starscream's surprise. He wanted to tell the autobot leader that he shouldn't trust him this much, but he thought better of it. And seeing he had nothing left to argue against, he placed Alexis inside his cockpit and transformed into his jet form, taking to the skies to help search for Lori.

As they soared through the skies together, Starscream kept his sensors tuned to the ground incase he should pick up any human traces. Alexis meanwhile observed the ground through screens that popped in the cockpit around her for any sign of Lori. They were headed in the direction of Scourge's temple, but Starscream didn't want to get too close incase Megatron or someone showed up.

"Starscream, you see that forest over there? She's probably running through there or hiding at least."

"I'll fly over it, just incase," he replied.

And he proceeded to fly over to the forest.

* * *

Lori heard the jet long before she saw it and she didn't know whether it was Megatron or not, but it was heading in her general direction. Not wanting to be caught incase it wasn't him, but somebody else, she quickly pressed herself up against the trunk of a tree, away from the direction the jet was coming. She looked up as it passed overhead and saw it was Starscream. Knowing very well that Alexis could have been inside, she pressed herself even tighter against the tree trunk. She didn't want to be found, not by anyone but Megatron at the moment.

If she was found by an autobot, then she would have to go take those tests that she didn't want to have to go through. If a decepticon, other than Megatron found her, she was as good as dead. If one of the Jungle Planet natives found her, she wasn't sure what would happen. If Megatron found her though…she would at least feel safe. When Lori heard Starscream's engines die down a bit, she began charging forward again towards the temple.

And suddenly the forest ended before her and the temple steps were just a few yards ahead of her. But she remembered how big they were and how she couldn't climb them. And the temple was so high; she couldn't tell whether or not Megatron was there on the platform. She walked up to the steps and placed her hand on the bottom one. She let a heavy breath pass through her lips and then went and sat next to the step, making sure she didn't sit where anyone might accidentally step on her.

Lori sighed wishing she could just erase yesterday and all that had happened. Then at least she wouldn't be suffering…at least she could be normal again.

* * *

Alexis was a bit surprised when they didn't detect Lori in the forest. Disgruntled, she spoke, "Starscream, fly over the temple."

"Why would Lori have gone there?"

"You never know if one of the Jungle Planet persons or a decepticon found her and took her there."

"I'll be spotted. If Megatron is there, he's more than likely to come after me."

"Then you tell him what's going on."

"Why?"

"Well, he's got to care or something if he brought Lori back before."

"He could've just grown annoyed with her."

"I thought he killed things he was annoyed with."

"Good point…alright, I'll do a quick fly-over, but nothing more, unless by some chance, Lori is there."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Alexis."

* * *

Lori nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Starscream's familiar engines roaring closer and closer to her location. She stood and pressed herself against the stone step as she saw Starscream fly over her. She watched as he flew on and was just about to sigh with relief when he circled back and transformed, taking Alexis out of his cockpit.

"No," she groaned softly as she slid down the step and sat there.

Starscream set Alexis on the ground because he hadn't seen any of the decepticons on the temple platform. She immediately ran over to the teenage girl and sat down next to her. Lori didn't bother to look at her as she said, "Leave me alone."

"Lori, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to be left alone for a little while."

"Well, you can't be left alone here."

"Just go away."

"No. Not until I know you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. Why do you keep running off?"

Lori was quiet for a few minutes and Alexis watched her as she blinked away tears. Alexis felt so bad for the girl; she hated asking all these questions. She wanted to comfort the girl, not interrogate her. Alexis sighed before saying, "It's safe to come back to the base. Rad is back on earth and in prison now."

"Still doesn't erase the memory of what he did to me there."

"No it doesn't, and nothing's going to. You're going to have to learn to cope…and me, the autobots, the rest of your friends, your family; we're all here to help."

Lori turned to Alexis enraged, "And just how do you expect me to tell my family?!"

Alexis knew she brought up a good point asking that. How could she tell her family? She had been raped on a different _planet_ under the noses of the autobots…when they stepped out momentarily to rescue her…and Alexis felt so terrible. There was nothing that could be done now, and fingers could no longer be pointed. But Alexis could point two fingers, one at Rad obviously, and the other at Megatron. If the decepticon leader hadn't kidnapped her, the autobots wouldn't have had to leave the base to come and rescue her and Rad would have never raped her.

"Why did Megatron give you back?"

"He felt bad," Lori stated, though that wasn't all the reasons.

"Pft, he must've known if it hadn't had been for him it wouldn't have happened."

Lori looked at her with a new wave of tears in her eyes, "What…what do you mean?"

"He had kidnapped me, and the autobots came to rescue me…leaving you and Rad alone in the base."

"No, it wasn't his fault," Lori mused, "The autobots were just careless."

Alexis sighed, "I guess we were all a little careless. And you are the last person that this should've happened to. I understand if you're mad at us, but you've got to understand that I, that Optimus and the rest of the autobots, and your parents aren't going to hate you for this. We don't hate you for this. We just want to help you. But when you keep running away like this it gets frustrating because it worries us…we don't want anything more to happen to you. We just want to make sure you're alright and that you'll be alright in the long run. We care about you Lori, we care about you a lot, and it hurts all of us to see you suffering like this. And we're all so sorry."

Lori sobbed and grabbed hold of Alexis, hugging her tightly as she cried into her shoulder. Alexis sighed, hugging Lori back, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. Starscream smiled softly seeing this. Alexis…his Alexis was amazing.

"Starscream, whatever are you doing here?" came an all too familiar voice from atop the temple platform suddenly.

Starscream snapped his head up only to see Megatron standing there. He tensed before growling at Alexis and Lori, "We've got to get going."

Lori lifted her head from Alexis's shoulder and looked up to the top of the steps to see Megatron standing there. "Megatron…" she breathed.

Alexis blinked a bit surprised at Lori's reaction before saying, "Come on, we've got to get going."

Lori stood, along with Alexis and the woman looked to Lori and said, "Come on Lori, Red Alert is probably going to want to see you to make sure you're alright."

"No!" Lori shrieked once again, horrified. She still didn't want Red Alert examining her and sticking things in places where he wasn't allowed.

"Lori, it's alright."

"No it's not! Put yourself in my shoes, would you want him examining you like that?!"

"Lori?" came the decepticon leader's voice.

Lori looked back up to the top of the steps only to meet Megatron's gaze. She didn't say anything and felt her heart skip a beat when Megatron ignored the stairs and jumped, landing safely on the ground and before her and Alexis.

"No!" Starscream shouted and proceeded to charge at his former leader.

"Starscream stand down," Megatron ordered, "I'm not after your human. I merely wish to see if Lori is alright."

Both Starscream and Alexis exchanged surprised and startled glances. Starscream took Alexis in his hand, hesitating to leave Lori behind, but he did, and moved back out of hearing distance, but close enough to see and make sure Lori wasn't harmed.

Megatron gently took Lori in his hand and lifted her to his face before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you."

"What for? You're safer with the autobots."

"I…I don't want Red Alert doing tests on me."

"…Do it for me," he said after thinking about what to say.

"I don't know if I can."

"Lori, you're strong, yes you can. And when it's all over, I want to know if everything's okay."

"What if it's not?"

"Then I'll kill that bastard who did this to you."

Lori smiled softly, stunning both Alexis and Starscream as they watched from the distance. Alexis crossed her arms before wondering aloud, "I wonder just what happened between those two while he had her…if Megatron of all people can get her to smile."

"This can't be…Megatron would be the _last_ of all people to form a bond with a human."

"Perhaps…neither of us really understood him."

"I don't think anybody truly does," Starscream confessed.

"That's…kind of sad."

"It's what he wants."

Alexis shook her head.

Megatron looked Lori over before asking, "Are you going to be okay now?"

"I think so."

"Are you going to let Red Alert make sure you're okay?"

"Just for you at least."

"Good. Now you need to get back to the autobots."

"If you say so," she said in a downcast tone.

Megatron sighed, and then he remembered something. He had done a bit of research on the internet after he had let Lori go to see the best ways to comfort a person when they were hurting, just to make sure he had for once done the right thing, and one of the results he got was giving the person a gift to cheer them up a little. But, Megatron knew he didn't have anything to give. That was until he remembered something in his subspace that he had found on Cybertron a while back and was going to examine since he wasn't sure what is was, but he had never gotten around to doing so. Instead he figured it would work now.

"Lori, I have something to give you before you go," he said and smiled when he saw her eyes light up.

"What?" she asked, stunned that Megatron would be giving a gift.

Megatron produced a purple gem from his subspace pocket that was identical to the gem's Starscream and Alexis had, except for its color. He broke a tiny piece off and handed it to her, and it fit right into the palm of her hand.

Starscream and Alexis both felt their jaws drop when they saw the decepticon leader generate the gemstone from his subspace and give a piece of it to Lori…it was like them all over again, but happening to two totally different people. If Starscream and Alexis could have peered through a looking glass, they were doing so now.

Lori was shocked, "I don't think I've ever seen a gem this big, it's amazing. Oh…and thanks."

Megatron smiled, "Anything for you Lori. I'll keep this part of the stone, just so I have something to remember you by." And he placed his gem back into his subspace, and he noticed something.

Lori read the amused look on his face, "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing, just that the stone matches your eyes."

Lori blushed and Megatron chuckled, "I'll see you around Lori, and you'll be just fine. I have full confidence in you."

Lori nodded, "Thank you Megatron, for everything."

He didn't say anything; he just set her back down on the ground and proceeded back up the steps to the platform of the temple. Alexis and Starscream came over to Lori, and the decepticon set Alexis down as she demanded, "Just what happened between you and Megatron? He's _never_ that _nice_."

"It's…it's hard to explain," she answered smiling.

Alexis smiled back, "Well, if it'll get you smiling, then good. We'll talk later after Red Alert looks at you."

"Okay," she said softly.

And Starscream proceeded to open up a dimension gate back to the autobots location.

* * *

Lori was more than thankful when Red Alert gave her permission to leave the med bay. He hadn't done any poking around, like she thought he would, he merely did scans. All which confirmed she was just fine, and that most importantly, she was not pregnant. With the clean bill of health, Lori left the med bay and headed back to her new room. She knew she could never step foot back into the room Rad had stolen her away in. And she was grateful to both Alexis and Starscream for moving her stuff back inout of there and into her new room. When Lori got back to her room, she saw Alexis inside putting away the last of her things. The teen went into her room, feeling better knowing that she truly was okay and more than happy at the gift that Megatron had given her.

"So how'd it go?" Alexis asked.

"A lot better than what I thought it would," Lori answered sitting on the bed and looking at the gem Megatron had given her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's really good to hear," Alexis said and looked over the teenage girl and saw she was too busy looking at her gem to be interested in her conversation with Alexis. The woman chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You mind telling me in more details just what happened between you and Megatron?"

"He just was really bothered by the fact that I had been raped, I didn't realize how passionately he was against it, but he just wanted to cheer me up and make sure I was okay."

"Perhaps Megatron isn't as bad as I thought he was."

"It makes me wonder if the decepticons are really all that bad. I mean, look what happened between you and Starscream."

Alexis chuckled, "I don't know. I just wonder if your gem can do the same things mine can."

"What can yours do?"

"Well, Starscream and I haven't quite figured out why yet, but we can use our gems to communicate, all we have to do is speak into them, and Starscream uses his gem to turn into a human and back."

"Wow…can you make mine into a necklace?"

Alexis laughed quietly, "I'll do that tomorrow. Would you like a gold chain?"

"Silver actually," Lori replied.

"Alright," Alexis agreed, "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed, and that's what you need to do too."

"Fine," Lori remarked and went over and got out her pajamas, "Thanks for everything Alexis."

"No problem, Lori. I'll see you tomorrow." And Alexis left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lori sighed and quickly proceeded to change into her pajamas. She then snuggled into her bed and took her gem into her hand carefully. She stroked it gently before sighing and speaking into it, "Megatron?"

* * *

Megatron was in his office doing paperwork when he heard the voice come from practically out of nowhere. And he recognized it as Lori's, but he figured he was hearing things. That was until he heard her call his name again. Unsure, Megatron took out his gemstone only to see it glowing. He held it up to his face and looked at it before questioning with doubt, "Lori?"

* * *

Lori felt elation flow through her veins when she heard Megatron's voice ask her name. It had worked…when she thought it wasn't going to.

"Alexis was right! It worked!"

"Lori? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but Alexis said that I might be able to talk to you through this gem."

"I don't understand how."

"Neither do I…but I let Red Alert look at me."

"Is everything alright?"

Lori paused purposely to make him worry a bit, if that was possible. "Well…" she finally spoke.

"Oh no, please don't tell me that—

"Everything is fine. I'm not pregnant or anything."

"Lori whatever you do, do not _scare_ me like that again!"

"Sorry Megatron…I scared you?"

"…I guess you did. I…I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Its okay, Megatron. I understand that you're not used to saying things like that. Now I've got to get to bed incase Alexis comes back to check on me."

Megatron chuckled, "Good night then Lori, and sweet dreams."

"Same to you Megatron."

"And Lori…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for understanding that I'm not used to saying these things."

"You're welcome. After all it's the least I can do after all that you've done for me."

"Night, Lori."

"Night."

And Lori set her gem aside for the night, thrilled as ever to have this connection to Megatron that she did. She fell asleep feeling like the luckiest girl in the world for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"_Be strong little one."_

"_Just for you, Megatron."_

* * *

Alexis yawned as she walked into her and Starscream's room. Starscream was in there, in his human form, and he could quite easily tell that she was exhausted. "Well love," he said coming over to her and lifting her in his arms, "It's straight to bed for you."

Alexis smiled tiredly, "That sounds pretty good, just as long as you're with me."

"You know I will be."

"Splendid."

And he carried her over to the bed where he helped her change into her pajamas before settling her in, and then he settled in himself. He turned off the light and asked, "How's Lori?"

"She's going to pull through this just fine."

"Good," he replied kissing her softly on the lips, "Sweet dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams to you," she replied as she fell asleep.

Starscream smiled and pulled her against him. She truly was nothing less than simply amazing.

* * *

Okie dokie, I am absolutely and completely exhausted. So exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open proof-reading this...I was actually nodding off. So, nighty night peoples, and please leave a review. Thankies!


	16. Revelations

Well that was evil...I had made all the changes to this that I wanted to and then when I went to click save changes...my computer went ka-boom...not literally though...so here we go again...bleh. Oh, and enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Revelations**

She enjoyed waking up next to his sleeping form, to feeling his chest rising and falling with every breath that he took. It was something Alexis had never felt from him before, and she relished in every moment that she had with her Starscream. Starscream, the former second in command of the decepticons, the ruler of the sky…he was hers, he had conquered her heart and he was the only one who had been able to do so. Rad had tried, but he ultimately failed. It was human destiny to try and fail…well, that wasn't true for everybody, just Rad, who was nothing more to Alexis than a bad memory.

Starscream stirred and Alexis watched as his eyes opened. He smiled seeing she was awake and leaned down and kissed her, whispering, "Morning love. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, what about you?"

"Like a baby as you humans say."

Alexis smiled, chuckling lightly as she did so. It was impossible to laugh without smiling. Starscream smiled back at her, kissing her forehead lightly. He wasn't sure how he was going to pass his time today, other than by spending it with Alexis. There wasn't anything he really needed to accomplish at the moment since just about everything had been taken care of, Lori was found and safe, Rad was in prison down on earth, his Alexis was content and happy.

But there was something that needed to be done. He really needed to talk to her about one thing, one thing that had upset her yesterday, and that was his dream, his ambition. His ambition to overthrow Megatron and conquer Cybertron, to conquer the universe. And he wanted Alexis by his side when he did so. But Starscream knew that wouldn't happen if she didn't agree with him, if she were against him. And he wasn't sure what he'd do if he were forced to choose between Alexis and his dream, a dream he had for as long as he could remember. It was a position he didn't want to be presented with because he knew he would make the wrong…the selfish decision in the end because he was a decepticon. Every decepticon knew that if anything was to be achieved, that sacrifices had to be made. But when it really came down to it, could Starscream give up the only one that he loved…the only one who loved him? He knew that even if he managed to fulfill his dream without her that he'd never be happy, he'd just end up like Megatron. Cold, bitter, and heartless for the rest of his days, and that was the last thing he wanted. Starscream knew he was just better off with Alexis and going with whatever decision she made, but he didn't want to throw away everything he had worked for either, it just wasn't him. And he didn't know what to do.

"Starscream is something wrong?"

Alexis could tell by the look in Starscream's eyes that he was far off and distant at the moment, that he was most likely deep in his thoughts. She didn't want to disturb him, but the look on his face showed that he was perplexed and bothered, that something just wasn't right. And she was worried.

"We just need to talk."

"About what?" she asked quietly, already not liking where this was going.

He rolled over so he was facing her and took her in his arms saying, "Remember yesterday, when I told you that I still had every intention of conquering the universe?"

"Y-Yes."

"I still have every intention of doing so."

"Because you are a decepticon," Alexis added looking down and away from him.

"Yes," he replied and then said, "It's something I cannot change about myself—

"Yet you almost did twenty years ago."

"That was twenty years ago, things have changed since then Alexis."

"Not everything."

"What do you—oh. Alexis, can you please hear me out on this?"

"I guess."

He sighed before saying, "I don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I want to do. But conquering the universe is something I have to do, it's in my circuits and I can't make this ambition of mine go away and it's not going to until I set out and achieve it. I just need to know if you're…if you're with me or not."

"Starscream I…" her pleasant morning had been ruined, "What are your intentions for the universe? Slavery, like Megatron?"

"I'm a decepticon Alexis…that's what I've been taught, it's all I know."

Alexis rolled over so that she didn't have to look at him as her eyes filled with tears, "Your dream is certainly plausible and I do believe you can make it happen…but it's not right. You can't just enslave everyone! I'm from a place where the people control the government, where the government was built _by the people_ _for the people_. It's a democracy, a democratic republic, not some anarchy."

"Democracy surely cannot prevail."

"Then why has it prevailed throughout the world here on earth? The United States has lived on it's foundation of democracy ever since it's formation over two hundred years ago and its government has never really gone under any significant change."

"Just why are you so against slavery?"

"It takes away natural rights, how would you like to be ordered around and then beaten for not following that order?"

"Megatron already did that to me countless times."

Alexis sighed; she couldn't get her point across to him. Seeing that she was silent, Starscream finally asked again, "Are you with me or not?"

She sat up in the bed sighing heavily. Starscream sure knew how to make things difficult when he wanted to. She knew that if she said she wasn't with him that they were pretty much over with and all this that they had done together had been for nothing. Yet she didn't want to be responsible for the enslavement of countless thousands…if Starscream could get that far. She didn't want to be responsible for his death again.

"I…I need to think about it," she finally said as she stood up from the bed. Blindly she gathered her clothes in her hands and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Desperately she needed hot water to stream down her body and wash away that discussion that she had had with Starscream…to wash away that question that Starscream had asked…that question that basically asked is it over or not.

When she was inside the bathroom and the door was closed, she stripped down and then went to turn to the shower only to catch a glimpse of her naked form in the mirror. She sighed at her imperfect form…the form Starscream had come to love…the form he might leave behind to fulfill his ambition. Alexis shook her head and turned to the shower where she turned on the water. When the water for the shower was warm enough, she stepped inside and pulled the curtain to hide her naked self. For a few minutes she just stood there, letting the warm water cascade down her body, soaking her hair so that it stuck flat to her head. Her skin shined like it had been polished a dozen times with the finest of oils. The warm water felt so good…

* * *

Starscream sat on the edge of the bed looking towards the bathroom door longingly. He had screwed things up…something he seemed to be good at, or at least he thought. The former decepticon in command wasn't quite sure what he had been thinking…making Alexis choose between him and his dream…making himself choose between her and his dream. He knew that he could never leave her behind even if he cared about his dream more. Starscream felt terrible, he knew he had to make the morning up to Alexis.

Twenty years later, when he had found Alexis again, it had been an awakening. He had realized so many things since that day…that he could love, that he had loved Alexis for over twenty years without realizing it, that he had missed her so much. He had realized that he could be thrown out from the decepticon ranks, even though he was second in command, and he could still get along just fine. He could get along without killing anybody, without causing any harm to anyone because he had Alexis's love to guide him. So if he could get along without even being a decepticon, just what was his dream worth? Starscream knew he could get along just fine without accomplishing his dream…and he knew that he could never get along without his Alexis.

Getting up from the bed, Starscream walked over to the bathroom door. It was unlocked, just like always. Alexis was used to Starscream coming in the bathroom while she was in the shower so that he could use it. Well…this morning he had something different in mind. He went inside the bathroom soundlessly, the door shutting behind him.

* * *

Alexis was reaching for the shampoo bottle and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Starscream speak right outside the shower curtain. He began, "Alexis, I owe you an apology."

"Starscream what are you—

"Now hush, I'll do the talking. I know I ruined your morning and that I should have never given you that choice because I know it's not fair," he explained crossing his arms, "I got thinking about it instead."

"Don't you think you've done enough thinking for one day?"

"Perhaps, but you'll want to hear this."

"Go on then."

"I know I hurt you and it kills me that I've done so. And I know that even if I managed to fulfill my dream that I would never be happy unless you were there by my side with me. My dreams do not mean as much to me as you do, so I'm giving them up."

Alexis poked her head out of the shower with a surprised look on her face, "Give up your _dreams_? You're a decepticon! Decepticons never give up there dreams."

He smiled, "Yes…but you're my dream now. And there is no way in the _pit_ that I'm giving you up."

Alexis felt her heart pulse with joy, "But just what else will you do?"

"Well, I'm still a decepticon; I refuse to help the autobots out anymore than what I have. I think my main goal now will just be to wipe Megatron out for kicking me off his team."

The woman smiled, "Somehow I don't think Lori would ever forgive you if you did that."

"I don't need her forgiveness," Starscream stated, "I only need yours." And he nodded towards the shower.

Alexis rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the shower curtain before she finally said, "You're forgiven…get in here."

Starscream smirked and stripped out of his boxers before he climbed inside the shower with Alexis. He seized her in his arms the moment he was inside and whispered, "Thank you."

She merely smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him. Leaning into him she said, "Don't put me through anything like that again…it hurt too much."

He kissed the top of her head, "I won't, I swear to Primus that I won't."

She looked up at him with a smirk on her face, a smirk that said she was scheming something, "Good…now, let's get you cleaned up." And a bar of soap was suddenly revealed in her hand.

He smirked shaking his head and pulled her into a kiss. Using the opportunity, Alexis blindly began scrubbing his body, gently, with the bar of soap. His neck and torso first, then his back, followed by his arms and thighs. She was just about to go for the buttocks when Starscream grabbed the soap from her, nearly dropping it in the process since it almost slipped out of his hand, and exclaimed, "My turn."

"Not so fast," Alexis protested as she pulled a bottle of shampoo from a shelf behind Starscream.

"Why thank you," he said as he took that out of her hand as well.

Alexis crossed her arms, pretending to be angry. Starscream merely chuckled at her expression and seized her in his arms. Pressing his lips to hers he began sliding the soap over her body, taking extra time as his slid the soap over her hips and breasts. When he was finished with the soap, he set it aside and broke the kiss momentarily as he squeezed some of the shampoo onto his hand and resumed the kiss as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. Alexis had always enjoyed having her hair played with and loved the feeling of a person running their hands through her hair…Starscream doing so wasn't any exception. She figured her hair may look like a bomb had gone off on her head afterwards…but she didn't mind, she could always get Starscream back.

When he finished, Starscream slid the shampoo bottle into Alexis's hand. Without breaking the kiss, Alexis squeezed some of the shampoo onto her hand and then returned the bottle to the shelf. Starscream chuckled breaking the kiss momentarily, "My, aren't you talented."

"Oh you know, I only shower every morning."

He laughed quietly before resuming the kiss. Alexis immediately fell back into the kiss, massaging the shampoo into Starscream's hair as she did so. When she was finished, Starscream stepped forward causing Alexis to take a step backward, but it resulted in them both being under the stream of water from the shower. When they were rinsed off, Alexis went to turn off the shower, but Starscream's caught hers and stopped it before she had the chance to do anything. Alexis was just about to look at him and ask what was going on but Starscream's erection suddenly stabbed into her stomach, answering her question. Starscream pulled her closer to him…and Alexis didn't protest. She allowed him to push her against the shower wall, it surprised her at first since it was cold, but her body soon warmed it. When she was ready, Starscream entered her, sliding himself in slowly, kissing her passionately still.

Alexis could see how sorry he was since he was doing so much to make up the morning to her. She was just so thankful and so grateful that he had seen the error in his ways…the flaws in his dream. And she felt evermore grateful and thankful that he had made her his new dream. She stifled a breath as he began to thrust himself faster and harder inside of her, increasing her pleasure as well as his.

It wasn't long before they both reached their peaks and Starscream pulled away from Alexis, breathing heavily and whispering, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you to. You should let me be on top sometime…being on top seems to wind you too much."

Starscream frowned, "I don't think so."

She chuckled and said, "Suit yourself. Now, I should probably go check on Lori."

"Not naked I hope."

"Dummy, I'll put on some clothes."

"Would you mind grabbing my clothes too? I sort of left mine out there," Starscream explained nodding towards the door.

Alexis looked at him, "Just slip your shorts back on or put a towel on around yourself."

"I was hoping to get away with being lazy," Starscream explained smiling as he wrapped a towel around his midsection. He booty-bumped her before he left the bathroom.

Alexis shook her head as she pulled her clothes on and then proceeded to brush her hair and dry it. As she was drying it she realized that she had forgotten to use conditioner…she sighed. There had been too much going on that morning.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Starscream was standing outside of it waiting for her. He had his arms crossed looking frustrated, that was until she stepped up to him and he smiled and kissed her lips briefly before asking, "Did you want me to come with you when you go to check on Lori? Primus that was a mouthful."

Alexis smiled, "You can if you want. She just asked me last night if I could make her gemstone into a necklace, like I did with the one you gave me."

Starscream shook his head, "I don't like what's happening between _them_."

"Why not?"

"Well, if Lori falls for him, which I believe she already has, then I can't kill him because she'd probably kill me."

She laughed lightly, "You know I wouldn't let her kill you. You know, perhaps she could change him."

"Like you changed me?"

Alexis nodded, "Yes."

Starscream shrugged, "It's possible, but she'd have her work cut out for her. I do not think Megatron likes her _that_ much…I just think he pities her because of his utter hatred of rape."

"Why does he hate rape so much?"

"Decepticon rumor has it that he was either born out of rape, he raped somebody and couldn't live with the guilt, or that he was raped himself."

Alexis felt her eyes widen, "I don't see the last one happening."

"Ah it's possible, Megatron wasn't always the brute and heartless guy you know him as now."

"You sound as if you pity him."

"I _do_ pity him. Any decepticon who has ever heard his story pities him…even those who despise him and wish to undermine him."

They had been walking towards Lori's room amidst the discussion, and when they got to the girl's room, Alexis knocked and said, "Hey Lori it's me. Are you up yet?"

The door flew open revealing a curious Lori as she demanded, "Megatron was raped?"

Starscream and Alexis exchanged glances before Alexis asked, "You heard that?"

"There's an echo in these halls, don't think that I've gone deaf now even though I lost something else…" she trailed off before asking again, "Was he raped?"

"I don't know," Starscream answered, "I don't _want_ to know."

Lori thought about it for a minute, "No I don't see it happening. Oh, did you guys want to come in?"

Alexis chuckled, "It was one of the reasons why we came here."

"I knew that," Lori replied smiling as she held the door open for them to come in.

Her bed was made, it was wrinkle free, that was until Starscream took a seat on it and made Lori take a seat in a chair while Alexis sat next to him and worked on making her gemstone into a pendant.

"How nice of you to come into _Lori's_ room and bark out orders," Alexis said to Starscream.

He laughed sheepishly as Lori remarked, "I'll forgive him if he tells Megatron's story."

Starscream glanced at the teen, "What are you in love with him?"

Alexis observed as the girl's cheeks flushed and angered she elbowed Starscream quite mercilessly and scolded, "Starscream! That is not a question you ask a teenage girl!"

"Ouch," he simply replied, satisfying both Alexis and Lori, and then he continued, "But if you _must_ know Megatron's story…well it's going to take a while."

"So isn't this pendant now get on with it," Alexis exclaimed.

Starscream glanced at her rather annoyed before he spoke, "Megatron is from Kaon, the worst of all cities way back in his day during the Golden Age. It was an autobot city on Cybertron, each city back in this day was run by a senator, similar to a mayor here on earth. There was peace for a long time on Cybertron during this time, and Megatron was growing up. He went to the military academy where he graduated top in his class…despite that success though Kaon wasn't as kind to him. He was immediately employed in the energon mines, one of the most dangerous jobs on Cybertron during that time period and one of the most despicable jobs there was."

"I'm guessing that's one place where he got his strength from," Alexis piped up.

"The main place," Starscream added, "He worked there for a long time and mining energon became a way of life to him. That was until the senator wished to speak directly to him and his fellow miners. Because of better technology, the miners weren't needed anymore to mine for the energon and Megatron lost his job, the only thing he had at that time. He was so upset he threw his pickaxe at the senator…hitting him and killing him. From their Megatron lost it and he and the rest of the miners stole a ship and escaped to a different section of Kaon where they would hold gladiator matches. People came from all around to participate in these matches yet Megatron always won no matter who went against him. During one match some unfortunate 'con managed to rip his arm off…Megatron got so mad he ripped an arm and both legs off of the guy."

"I take it he wasn't very forgiving then," Lori remarked.

Starscream shook his head, "He was drugged not to feel anything. When the drug was taken away from him, he began suffering from terrible withdrawal. Yet he managed to pull through, the only thing that kept him from going offline permanently was a dream he had, a dream to restore Kaon to its former glory instead of the autobot junk heap it had become. One day he asked his gladiators if they would rather fight each other or fight the autobots together to take back the city. The gladiators chose to fight together for the city, and Megatron thus named them the decepticons. Before attacking though, he recruited many, such as myself, to help in the uprising. Yet before the uprising could take place, the autobots, under the command of Sentinel Prime, managed to capture Megatron. They tortured him, despite the fact he told them the truth about what he was going to do when they asked."

"I didn't know the autobots used torture," Alexis stated a bit surprised.

"Sentinel Prime would do anything to make sure peace was kept in Kaon. However, we decepticons went ahead with the uprising, freeing Megatron in the process. Megatron went straight after Sentinel Prime, the leader of the autobots at that time…and by morning Sentinel Prime laid dead at Megatron's feet. Megatron took Sentinel's seat at the high council of Kaon and identified himself as Megatron, leader of the decepticons and ruler of Kaon. But after awhile Kaon wasn't enough for him, he wanted more than just a city, and soon he began attacking other major autobot cities such as Iacon, the autobot capital, to conquer Cybertron…and soon the rest of the universe."

Lori tried to blink away a couple tears without being noticed, but both Starscream and Alexis noticed her extreme pity for the decepticon leader. After a few moments she finally said, "So…he's been fighting all his life…"

"It's the only thing he knows."

Alexis looked to Lori, seeing she wanted to ask a sensitive question but was embarrassed to do so. So Alexis asked, "And he's never let love into his life?"

"He doesn't know how to love. He claims that love is a weakness…well it is…but it's the strongest weakness a person can ever have."

Alexis smiled at him, "But still, has Megatron ever tried to love?"

"Oh he's had his fair share of lovers, let me tell you—

"That's not what I meant," Alexis sighed, "And I don't care to hear about Megatron's pleasures anyway."

Starscream grinned, "In that case then, no, Megatron hasn't tried to build a long lasting relationship with anyone. He doesn't know how and doesn't care to know how. Love is just one emotion he cannot feel."

Lori looked to the floor feeling dejected and when she looked back up any trace of sadness was gone from her face, yet Alexis could tell she was hurting. Alexis sighed before finally saying, "Well, I'm finished with your pendant Lori."

She came over to Lori and put the pendant on around her neck. Lori went over to a mirror and looked at herself in it before saying, "It's beautiful Alexis, thank you so much."

Alexis smiled, "You're welcome, now Starscream, perhaps you and I should get going so that Lori can have some time to herself."

Starscream stood from the bed stretching, "I've got no problem with that. I'll be waiting outside the door." And he left the room.

When the door shut, Alexis turned to Lori and stated with her arms crossed, "You really like him."

Lori turned to her confused, "Starscream? Eh, he's okay but he's totally not my type…and besides he's with you."

Alexis laughed, "I meant Megatron silly."

Lori blushed, "Well in that case…yeah I guess I do. But, according to Starscream he doesn't love."

"People can always change you know, even the most hard bitten decepticons," Alexis explained, "I know. I mean…I only got the decepticon _second in command_ to love."

The girl was blushing terribly now, "But Megatron and Starscream are two completely different people! He'll just grow tired of me within the next couple days and the next time he sees me he'll probably step on me and squish me."

Alexis looked her over for a minute and Lori noticed, prompting the teen to ask, "What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that you might have better luck with Megatron if you were a transformer yourself."

Lori sighed heavily, "Like that'll ever happen."

"Yeah, the chances were the same with me and Starscream until he became a human. But I'll see you around Lori," Alexis stated winking at the girl before walking out of the room.

Starscream shook his head and whispered as he and Alexis started heading back to their room, "Are you trying to get her killed? If she annoys Megatron too much he will not hesitate to do away with her."

Alexis looked over at him, "Trust me on this one Starscream."

And he had nothing left to say after that.

* * *

That night, before Lori tucked herself into bed, she held out her gemstone thinking about what Alexis had said. Stroking it gently she asked, "Megatron?"

"What is it Lori?" he replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, did I…um…speak at a bad time?"

He chuckled, "No of course not, things just didn't go as well as I had planned for today."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault. Is there a reason why you um…chimed in?"

Lori laughed lightly this time, "No, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"I see. Do you have to sleep right this instant?"

"Um, no."

"Good, that gives me the opportunity to ask how your day was."

"It was just peachy."

"Is Starscream behaving?"

"Yes. He's a bit rough around the edges but he's ok," she hesitated for a moment before saying, "He um…after a little prompting…told me about your past."

Megatron was silent for a couple moments before saying heavily, "He did?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry he wasted your time then doing so."

"Megatron, he didn't waste my time…I wanted to know."

"Why?"

"I was curious…I just wanted to know why you are who you are and now I see…and I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry for me Lori."

"Well, somebody does."

For a few long minutes Megatron didn't say anything and finally he spoke, "You're quite an amazing flesh bag."

Lori growled, "Do you _want_ me to come there and whip your sorry ass?!"

Megatron laughed, "Ah Lori, I don't think you should be dealing out such threats."

"Well, that threat is a promise for now until you say you're sorry."

"Sorry for calling you a flesh bag?"

"Yes."

"I'm interested in seeing you try to carry that out."

"I'll have Starscream help me."

"Ah, don't drag that old spoil sport in. It'd be much better if it was just you and me."

"Are you…implying something?"

"My interests do not lie within humans, despite how much you peak my curiosity."

Lori felt her whole world come crashing down as he said that. _"So much for changing him,"_ she thought as tears began sliding down her cheeks. Alexis had built her hopes up so high…and now they came raining down like shattered glass. He had only pitied her, that was all. There was nothing more there; right now she was nothing more than entertainment in his optics. Tomorrow she was just likely to be his enemy again. She was just so glad right now that he could not see her crying.

"Lori, are you there?"

She cleared her throat before replying in a faked happy tone, "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Is everything alright?"

"_Please Megatron…do me a favor and stop acting like you care,"_ she thought and then said, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Megatron…"

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth to ask him just what he thought about her, truthfully…but instead she heard herself saying, "Never mind."

"No, what is it? Spit it out."

"It's not important."

"You say that now and you'll probably never get the chance to say it again."

"I can't say it or else you'll laugh at me!" she wanted to slap a hand over her mouth after letting that information slip.

"I promise I won't."

"How do I know you're not crossing anything?"

"I give you my word."

She sighed heavily…and a new question formed in her mind. Before she had the chance to stop herself though, Lori found herself asking, "What would you do if I were a transformer?"

He fell silent for a few seconds before replying, "The chances of that happening are—

"I didn't ask for the chances of it happening."

And he went silent again. He was trying to sort out his thoughts because when she asked that question, a gear clicked and whired inside him that he hadn't been aware of before. Smirking he finally replied, "Well, it would depend on what you looked like."

"You're so shallow."

"I am the leader of the decepticons."

"I'm going to bed."

"Alright, night then Lori."

"Goodnight Megs…"

"Don't even start with that."

"Sorry Megs."

He sighed heavily, "I don't understand why I don't get mad at you. But nonetheless…night…flesh bag."

"Argh, I can call you a hell of a lot worse than Megs you know."

He chuckled.

"Night Megatron."

"Sweet dreams Lori."

And she looked at the gemstone again, stroking it softly as she once again thought about what Alexis had said to her. She snuggled into her bed and turned off the light as she thought, _"I wonder…"_

There, I finally got this chapter done...even though it took me soooooo long to do it. And somehow I got to bring back the angst...heh heh and I know exactly how...XD I feel so evil. Please review!

* * *


	17. Blitz

Well, here's another update on this story. I apologize for the wait on it, it took me a couple days to write it. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it. By the way, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate it. On with the chapter now...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Blitz**

Sounds of dripping water resonated around in his cold and dark room. The egg white locked door trapped him where he was. Gray and dull walls were his only barrier now and the concrete floor offered him nothing but a colder heart. He sat on a cot and thought his life away since that was the only thing he could do now. He plotted his revenge, his bitter and sweet revenge against _her_, against _them._ They had destroyed everything he had, his relationships, his plans, his life…and it was all because of her. Oh he had loved her so much, he had given her his heart and body and soul…and how did she repay him? She betrayed him, she stabbed him in the back, and she abruptly ended everything they ever had together. But she wasn't the only one who had done so. And he was going to make everyone who had ever dared cross his path pay. He only had to figure out a way how. This prison was doing nothing for him, just making his already insane mind grow evermore deluded and fanatical. _"One of these days," _he thought angrily.

Rad White had lost track of how many days he had spent in that prison now. He didn't know what time it was anymore, he didn't know what day of the week it was, he had lost track of everything. Everything that was except for his thirst for revenge, his anger towards Alexis, towards Starscream, and the rest of the autobots. Alexis and Starscream were both going to pay dearly for the suffering they had caused him, he would kill them both, one way or another, he would not rest until he did so. As for the rest of the autobots, he could go on without them now. He thought they had been good friends, but they changed, and he didn't need them anymore. But as for Lori, he couldn't hold back a sadistic smile as he thought about her; she had been the only one to satisfy him. Oh there was so much more to get out of her, to get from her, and he eagerly awaited his next encounter with her. If he were able to manage to get another encounter with her that was. Somehow he had to get past the prison walls and back into the daylight.

But that would never happen and he knew it. There was a bond on him for half a million dollars, something his close friends couldn't pay let alone his family. And there was yet to be a trial, a trial where he would most likely be proven guilty because of the surplus of evidence that investigators had found against him already. But if only there was a chance, even the slightest…

And as if on cue he heard keys rattle outside the door and suddenly the door opened revealing an officer who said, "Bradley White, your bail has been paid."

"W-What? By who?"

"Sidney Wayes."

"Oh." Rad stood up and the officer handed him his clothes.

"Change into these and when you're finished I'll escort you out." And the officer left the cell, closing the door behind him.

"_Sidney Wayes,"_ Rad thought as he stripped from his orange prison suit. He had absolutely no idea who the man was, if it was a man, all he knew was that he owed he or she a big thank you. Rad quickly tugged on his pants and his shirt and slipped his shoes on before going over to the door and waving through a small window on it to catch the officer's attention. When the officer noticed him, he promptly opened the door and motioned for Rad to follow him, which he did.

They went to the lobby of the prison and there was a man in there waiting. Rad and the man made eye contact for a moment; they looked each other over, sizing the other up. The officer walked back into the prison, leaving the two men together, alone and in silence. That was until Rad asked, "Who are you?"

"The guy who paid your bond."

"In that case, I thank you very much."

"Let's not talk here," stated the man, "Come with me, we have _plenty_ to talk about."

And Rad followed Sidney out of the building and along a back road that led out of the small town. They walked in silence as they reached the edge of town and passed into a forest. When they were into the forest quite a ways, Sidney finally stopped and turned to Rad with a smirk on his face. "I'm glad you trust me that much when you shouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

Sidney crossed his arms and asked, "Don't be dumb, what does Sidney Wayes sound like to you?"

Rad didn't say anything and Sidney groaned before saying, "Alright, watch this." And suddenly he disappeared into thin air, leaving Rad completely baffled until a transformer with a decepticon insignia branded across his chest landed before him.

"Got any clue now, punk?"

"Sideways?!"

He chuckled, "Finally."

"What do you want?" asked Rad even more confused now.

"I'm glad you asked. I've been watching you Rad ever since you arrived on Jungle Planet with the autobots. I've seen what's happened to you and understand your desire to seek revenge against Alexis, Starscream, and the rest of the autobots."

"Just what are you saying?"

"Foolish human, I am offering you a chance to become a decepticon."

"Decepticons aren't like that though, you must have other reasoning," stated Rad.

"Clever you are," Sideways remarked as he lifted Rad in his hand, "You see I've never had the opportunity to turn a human into a transformer even though I developed the technology. I would be _honored_ if you were my first."

"Quit sounding like a gay freak and let me go!" Rad hollered.

He growled, "You annoying bag of flesh! I was giving you an opportunity to extract your revenge!"

Rad fell silent thinking about what Sideways said. If he became a transformer…his revenge was more than possible. And he couldn't help but ask, "What's the catch?"

"_Your unquestioning loyalty to me when I go to extract revenge for Planet X,"_ thought the devious decepticon before he replied, "There is no catch."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't get your revenge."

And there was silence. Rad knew he had to choose…even if there was a catch he could be out of the way before it came around to haunt him. He smirked, "Alright, do your worst to me. I just want my revenge."

"I knew you would agree," Sideways remarked and opened up a dimension gate. He stepped through with Rad in hand.

Rad looked over his surroundings as he and Sideways emerged into one of the rooms within the decepticon base. It looked very similar to a mad scientist laboratory and Rad couldn't help it as he felt his stomach begin to knot with nervous anticipation. What if something were to go wrong? What if something happened that would end up killing him? Now that he had made this choice though, there was no going back. He wanted to extract his revenge so badly…even if that meant giving up his human body. He'd get a new one, a more powerful one, one that had limited immortality. No matter what pain he felt, it was going to be worth it in the end…that was _if_ it worked.

Sideways set him down on a table and turned to get a few tools. When he had what he needed, he turned back to Rad took him in one of his hands and started removing his clothes. Rad pushed his fingers away demanding, "What do you think _you're_ doing?!"

"As much as it disgusts me, you have to be naked in order for this to work."

"Why?"

"Your body is going to undergo some changes, clothes will only interfere."

Rad grumbled under his breath, "I can take my own clothes off then." And he proceeded to strip down until he was wearing nothing.

Sideways then laid him on the table and hooked a few wires to him, one wire connected to his head, a couple connected to his torso, and a wire had been connect to each of his arms and legs. When finished connecting the wires he stated, "This may hurt a bit."

Rad didn't say anything as he felt electricity suddenly burst into his body through the several wires that Sideways had hooked up to him. It felt like his blood and organs were being boiled inside of him and there was nothing he could do to end the pain. And then he watched with horrid fascination as his body began to expand and morph. He felt his muscles tear and bones being ripped out of socket yet his skin covered the bloody mess that was occurring inside of him. It was a wonder the pain didn't kill him, he thought for sure it was about to until suddenly there was a rapid and quick relief. Rad thought it was death for sure, but it wasn't. He could feel himself changing…

Something felt alive inside of him, and he went to look his body over when suddenly his vision failed and he was suddenly in darkness. He could feel and hear everything going on around him, but his vision was absolutely gone. And he wasn't sure how much time had gone by, hours it felt like, until his vision slowly returned to him. It was blurry at first, but it gradually cleared and he immediately looked down at his body. What he saw made him sit bolt upright.

It had worked.

"You do understand now," spoke Sideways as Rad continued to look his new body over, "that you can't use the name Rad anymore. If Megatron recognized it you'd be history."

"And why's that?"

"He knows what you did to Lori…and to put it nicely…he will kill you if he ever found out you were the one who did that."

"How'd he find out?"

"He came across Lori and ran a scan on her vitals…and found out. He helped her back to the autobots."

"Oh," Rad remarked quietly. "I guess he really doesn't like rape then if he's willing to help out a human victim of it."

"Enough about it," Sideways barked suddenly, "You'll go by the name Blitz."

"Blitz," Rad repeated, letting it role off his tongue. He then looked his form over, he was mostly navy blue with silver, black, and light blue high lights. From what he could tell, his legs and waist looked somewhat similar to the legs and waist from the form Starscream had twenty years ago. From the wings protruding from his back and from the cockpit that rested on his torso he could tell that he transformed into a jet of some kind. Looking down at his reflection on the metal table he could see his face somewhat resembled his human face and that his entire upper body was completely different from the form Starscream had twenty years ago. His optics were blue, and they caught the gleam of the decepticon insignia upon his chest. "Blitz will do."

"Good, you didn't have much of choice on the name anyway."

"How did you pay my bond?"

Sideways looked at him for a moment knowing that question came from out of nowhere, "I'm a master of computer technology. I hacked into a few peoples bank accounts…they'll be wondering where there money went sooner or later."

Blitz smirked, "Nice."

He shrugged, "Let's go find Megatron. He's going to need to know you're here."

Blitz stood from the table as Sideways walked over to the door. The black mech suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned to his creation saying, "And let me do the talking. Do not open your trap unless Megatron speaks directly to you. And if he does, make sure you say sir."

"Whatever."

Sideways then turned and left the room, Blitz following after him.

* * *

Megatron sighed as he filed a report in his office. He hadn't had much time to do any of his paperwork lately because he had been too busy trying the get the Jungle Planet Cyber Key…and talking to Lori. He smirked as he thought about her. She was quite a kid, it tore him apart that out of all people it was her that had to be raped, but he knew if he ever came across the human that hurt her he'd rip him apart and blast the remains to the next universe.

There was one thing other than the rapist that irked him though, and that was the feeling that tugged at his spark whenever he spoke to, thought about, or heard Lori. Whatever the feeling was, it felt so good it hurt, and he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same thing.

A sudden knock at the door startled him from his thoughts and he groaned before saying, "Enter."

The decepticon leader was a little surprised as the door hissed open to reveal Sideways and some other transformer he had never seen before. Folding his arms on his desk he asked, "Who is this?"

"Blitz sir," replied Sideways, "I found him on earth, one of those autobots disguised on the planet who evacuated Cybertron because of the black hole…he was looking for some action, so I offered him a spot on the decepticon side."

"That sounds an awful lot like Mudflap," Megatron responded.

"Ah, but sir, Mudflap was also questioning why the autobots were protecting the humans and not interfering with them."

"True…" and the decepticon leader paused to think as he looked Blitz over. There was something about him that looked familiar that he couldn't place…and he couldn't help but feel that he was going to cause nothing but trouble. A deep sort of trouble, trouble that would result in his destruction... "You have one chance; Blitz," Megatron declared, "Screw up and I won't hesitate to terminate you."

"Yes sir," replied Blitz, not liking this one bit…he almost didn't need the decepticons, he carry out his revenge on his own.

"Sideways, help him find a room."

"Yes sir," replied the black mech and both he and Blitz walked away, the door hissing shut behind them.

Megatron was relieved to be left alone, even though a feeling of dread surfaced within him. _"I'll have to keep an optic on that Blitz character…I already don't like him at all."_

And after glancing back to the door really quick, Megatron returned to his reports.

* * *

Sideways showed Blitz to a spare quarters and told him to use that as his room. He then briefly explained to him various things, like how to open and close dimension gates, how to use his comlink, and emphasized following orders in order to keep from being terminated. When he felt he had explained enough, Sideways left Blitz alone and went off to carry out other tasks. Blitz went inside his room and sat down on his bed, staring at the wall before him.

What was he to do keep himself occupied? The dimension gates…he could open one near the autobot base…He smirked as he got up, opening a dimension gate, and he stepped through. He ended up walking out into a clear meadow-like area. Figuring he was alone, and since he wasn't exactly sure how to transform, he tried it. He knew transforming was a valuable skill that he needed to use, and after a few tries he finally mastered the art of it, realizing it wasn't that hard of a thing to do. And he looked in the direction of the autobot base…

If only there was a way for him to transform into a human.

It should've been possible, after all he used to be a human…maybe Sideways gave him that ability and just forgot to tell him about it. Either way, Blitz knew it was worth a try. Sighing heavily, he thought about his old human form and whispered, "Transform."

He felt his body fold and shift, and when he looked himself over, he saw he was once again his human self. He chuckled evilly, "Oh this couldn't get anymore perfect." And he took off running towards the autobot base.

* * *

Lori sighed as she finished brushing her hair. She had just changed into her pajamas and was about to go to bed. It had been about a week…a week since Rad had violated her. And a lot had happened. She felt herself getting evermore closer to the decepticon leader, though he hadn't changed at all. He was still really friendly, nothing more, nothing less, but she surely wouldn't give away her friendship with him for anything. However, the autobots were really close to getting the Cyber Key, she wouldn't tell Megatron that, but she had a feeling that he already knew and acted a bit depressed by it. She spotted the pendant on the little stand next to the mirror and she picked it up and fastened it around her neck.

As she did so, Megatron's voice suddenly came through saying, "Evening Lori, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

She smiled, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Good. I'm worried about you."

The teen made a face in the mirror to try and make herself look a little livelier, it didn't work. And she couldn't help it as she felt her heart swell with joy when she heard the decepticon leader say that. "How come?" she asked and turned around. She gasped suddenly.

"Lori? What's wrong?"

Lori couldn't help it as fear began to shiver through her; she was too shocked to say anything. And she realized she was paralyzed with fear as Rad sauntered over to her and took her in his arms before breathing, "Don't you dare let him know I'm here."

"Lori!?"

"Megatron…" she said in an unsteady voice. She wanted to cry out to him and tell him what was going on but she didn't want to risk being hurt by Rad again.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied shakily, tears sliding down her cheeks as Rad slid his hands under her shirt.

"I don't believe—

"She is with me," Rad suddenly stated aloud and added smugly, "_again_."

-

Megatron felt his mech fluids freeze and his jaw drop all at once. _"Oh Lori…"_ he thought feeling anger, helplessness, and pain sweep over him all at once, _"Not again."_ There was nothing he could do…if he knew where the autobot base was he would've been there in an instant ripping the guy from limb to limb…but it was futile.

This had to be a bad dream, for both him and especially her. He wasn't sure whether or not to set the gem aside, he certainly didn't want to hear what the human was doing to her, he didn't want to hear her suffering and pain…but he didn't want to not be there for her when it was over, if it would ever end.

And he had an epiphany.

* * *

Alexis had wanted to go for a late night flight, something Starscream certainly didn't mind and it was a want of hers that he keenly met. He loved to fly and soar and twist through the sky as much as she did, and it was another thing he loved about her, her love for flying. He felt Alexis tracing invisible circles on the arm of her seat, and he smirked, engines roaring as they tore back to the base.

"Megatron to Starscream."

"Megatron?" Alexis asked confused.

"I'm not answering," Starscream said to her, "I'm through with him."

"It must be important if he's trying to contact you."

He snickered, "Sure as the pit it is."

"Starscream, I know you're there now answer, Lori is in danger!"

Alexis slammed a fist down on the arm of the seat, "Alright Starscream, you better answer him or else!"

He sighed, "Starscream here."

"It's about time; you need to get to Lori's room."

"What for?"

"That slaggin' human came back and is attempting to rape her again."

Alexis's eyes widened as Starscream replied, "That's impossible! We had him taken to earth and imprisoned."

"Look, I don't care! I was talking with her through that gem…someone is in there with her, I don't know who."

"Starscream, transform and open a dimension gate, let's go check this out," Alexis stated.

"Alexis don't tell me you're going to believe him," exclaimed the seeker exasperated, "There's no reason to."

"Starscream you're going to do as I say or else!" she shouted, concerned for Lori's safety.

Deciding not to make his love any angrier than what she was, he said through his comlink, "Alright, I'm on my way to her room." And he ended the transmission.

Quickly he transformed and caught Alexis in his hand before he landed on the ground and set her down carefully. He then used his gem to transform into his human self where he opened a dimension gate. He muttered angrily, "This is absolutely pointless." And he grabbed Alexis by the hand and stepped through the gate with her.

* * *

The moment Rad saw the dimension gate open he bolted from the room, leaving a relieved Lori behind as she sat heavily on her bed sobbing. She didn't bother to look up as Starscream and Alexis stepped through the gate and it closed. Alexis was at her side immediately and asked, "Lori? Lori what's wrong?"

"H-He came back," she sobbed.

"Who?"

"Rad."

Starscream and Alexis exchanged nervous glances as Lori breathed, "I can't stay here…he'll come back."

Alexis placed an arm around her saying, "No, you're not going to stay here. You can stay with Starscream and me for the night."

"No she won't," Megatron's voice suddenly sounded through the gem, "I'll come and get her and she'll stay with me."

Starscream crossed his arms, "And how do we know you're not taking her hostage?"

"I trust him," said Lori, "And I want to stay with him."

"I'll return her in the morning," Megatron said, "And you _better_ make sure she is with someone at all times."

Starscream sighed heavily not trusting his former leader and Alexis went over to him and hugged him saying, "It's Lori's choice, and she wants to go."

The decepticon wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Alright."

Lori sighed smiling as she heard him say that and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was a relief to know she was going to a person who cared about her safety and away from this base where a rapist who was after her lurked.

"Megatron I'll meet you at the temple platform," stated Starscream.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes," Megatron replied.

Starscream sighed heavily and said, "Let's get going. And Alexis, you're coming too. There's no way in the _pit_ I'm leaving you alone here with Rad on the loose."

She nodded since she didn't want to stay behind by herself. Lori got up from the bed and headed over to the door. After wrapping a protect arm around his love, Starscream and Alexis followed Lori out of the room and to the exit of the base.

* * *

Megatron was just about to open a dimension gate and go to the temple platform when suddenly he detected someone warp in. Curious, the decepticon leader walked over to a computer and accessed the warp history. Checking it over, he noticed how Blitz had warped out right before the incident with Lori and back in right after the incident.

He growled thinking, _"Starscream said that human had been taken to earth and imprisoned…I wonder where he's been and if he has any sort of connection to this wretched human."_

And the decepticon leader couldn't have timed his exit out of his office more perfectly as he glanced down the hall and saw Blitz turn the corner. Angrily he called out, "Blitz! Come here!"

The navy blue mech emerged from around the corner and approached him saying in a rather annoyed voice, "You hollered sir?"

"Where have you been?"

"Viewing the planet sir."

"You didn't come across the autobots did you?"

"No sir."

"The humans?"

"No sir."

The decepticon leader was suddenly aware of how awfully similar Blitz's voice was to that human's voice…but there was no way he could prove that he was the one who had raped Lori and attempted to rape her again.

Turning away from him the decepticon leader stated, "Just so you know, I don't like you at all, and I will have a constant optic on you…you're dismissed."

And the annoyed Blitz walked away. Megatron proceeded to open a dimension gate and step through. He ended up on the temple platform where Starscream was already waiting in his robot form. Megatron walked up to Starscream saying, "Sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a new recruit back at the base."

"New recruit?" Starscream asked surprised.

"He goes by Blitz," stated Megatron, and not to worry Lori he didn't say anything else, he only asked, "Where's Lori?"

"Here," Starscream said opening his hand only to see Alexis, "Oops, wrong one." And he opened his other hand, revealing Lori.

The decepticon leader gently took Lori in his hand and remarked, "I have to thank you Starscream, for checking on her and for bringing her out here to me."

He made an "hmph" noise before saying, "I did it for Alexis and not for you. Now if you don't mind, Alexis and I will be leaving."

Megatron didn't say anything and watched as Starscream disappeared through a dimension gate with Alexis. He sighed heavily and opened a dimension gate that went into his quarters. As soon as he was in there, he sat down on the bed and looked at Lori, optics full of concern and asked, "Are you alright?"

"A lot better now," she answered, "thanks to you."

He smiled and laid back on the bed, "Trust me if I had been there, that guy would've been in pieces across your floor."

She sat on his chest and gazed down at his face, "I just don't understand how he's back on Jungle Planet." And she realized something, "We're on earth right?"

"Correct."

"Awesome, do you got a television somewhere?" she as asked as she glanced around.

He got up from the bed and took her over to a computer on his desk. Using that, he managed to hack into one of the local news stations. The top story on the station was of Bradley White, a suspected rapist and murderer whose bail had been paid and he was currently back on the streets…and missing. The reporter also discussed how he was last seen with a person named Sidney Wayes, the person who had paid the bond. Knowing this, Megatron turned his computer off and Lori looked away from the screen murmuring, "Sidney Wayes sounds a lot like Sideways."

Megatron's optics widened as Lori pointed that out. Sideways had been the one to bring in Blitz…was it possible that Blitz was Rad? Had Sideways done something to him? Megatron groaned knowing that this wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked seeing Megatron's suddenly downcast mood.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "I'm just worried about you."

"Still?"

He smirked as he lifted her up and went back over to bed where he laid down once again. Lori was sitting on his chest again looking down at him. She stood and Megatron used a finger to nudge her, causing her to slip and slide down onto his face. He grinned as she ended up face first on his face, clutching his nose as she cast an annoyed look into his optics, "You irk me."

He laughed, "It's very enjoyable irking you."

"I want to sleep," she stated sitting on his nose and crossing her arms.

"Alright then," he said. Using a hand he plucked her from his face, but before he set her on his chest he gave the side of her head a kiss with his massive lips.

She couldn't hide a blush as he then set her on his chest and laid a protective hand over her. "Goodnight Lori."

"Night Megatron," she mumbled back, soon falling asleep.

One way or another Megatron knew he had to find a way to dispose of Rad, whether he was Blitz or not. He didn't want Lori living in constant fear because of him; he had already done enough to her. All Megatron wanted was her safe.

And with him.

* * *

Hehehe, yay for the villains who make the story keep going. Lots of Starscream and Alexis in the next chappie, I promise! Until then, please review.


	18. Kisses in the Rain

I have to get up at five, and it's almost one, but I wanted to update this story before I go out of town for the next few days. But anyways, here's you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Kisses in the Rain**

_Rad…is back._

That was the first thought that entered Alexis's mind as she woke up the next morning snuggled deeply in Starscream's arms, in his warm embrace. The decepticon seeker was still asleep and she didn't want to disturb him as she thought about the appearance Rad had made last night. The malevolent and unstable man was supposed to have been in jail, at least that's where Scattershot had left him. Apparently though, he had managed to find a way to escape from the prison in which he had been held. Even more miraculously he had found his way back to Jungle Planet. And there was only one possible way that he could have gotten back to the planet, and that was by a transformer directly transporting him there. All of the autobots knew of Rad's horrid crimes and each autobot despised him greatly because of what he had done. It wouldn't make sense if one of the autobots brought him back to Jungle Planet…so that left the decepticons. But wouldn't Megatron know about it? Megatron knew what Rad did to Lori and wanted to rip him to shreds for doing so, wouldn't he make sure Rad was never seen or heard from again?

Alexis sighed rubbing one of her temples as she tried to ward away the thoughts in her mind. Just when she thought she could have made Rad a distant memory he unkindly and rudely forced his way back into her life and mind. Of all the bad things that could have happened, this was certainly the one that the woman had least expected. _"At least Lori is safe for now,"_ she thought as she gently rolled over and looked out into the room from her spot on the edge of the bed.

But what about herself?

If Rad had already tried to rape Lori again, wouldn't he try coming after her with a vengeance for all the grief and suffering she had caused him? That was _if_ she had caused it. Sure she had Starscream to protect her and sure he never let her out of his sight, but what if they slipped up? Was Rad out there constantly watching and waiting for them, planning his next move, calculating his next scheme? And was he waiting to strike the moment he was given an opportunity to extract his venomous revenge? She didn't know where he was, she didn't know for sure what his plans were, she couldn't determine just how safe either her or Lori was, and she definitely didn't know when all this pandemonium, when all this total _chaos_ was going to end.

All those years of suffering that he put her through, all those years of hurt, all the tears she cried, the bruises she took, the crap she put up with, all for _him_. She had tried so many times to escape from it all, to close the vein that kept rupturing, to end the pain that kept flowing, and no matter what she did he always came back. There was no relief anywhere, and she had a feeling that there wouldn't be any relief until Rad was killed.

Sitting up on the bed, she glanced back at Starscream and saw he was asleep. Carefully and quietly she got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes before disappearing inside the bathroom. About forty-five minutes later she came back out, ready for the day, and Starscream was still sound asleep. She shook her head, smiling at her lover as she walked over to the bed and sat upon it rather roughly, Starscream still didn't stir as she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Hey love, it's time to get up."

He gave a soft smile before saying in a tiredly hoarse voice, "No it's not."

"Yes it is."

He rolled over on his back and looked up at her, purple eyes meeting her green ones. He wrapped a careful arm around her and pulled her on top of him, smirking gently. "Primus Alexis, I love you so much," he growled before capturing her lips with his.

She accepted his kiss and eagerly kissed him back. A few moments later it ended and Starscream pulled Alexis down beside him before he moved over her, "What are you in a hurry for?"

"We do have to get Lori."

"I'm not worried about her," Starscream remarked kissing her lips lightly before sighing, "I'm only worried about you."

"Because of Rad?"

"Precisely."

"Think he's in this base somewhere?"

"I hope to Primus that he isn't," he breathed, stroking her face, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

She frowned, "Don't think because I'm a female that I can't defend myself."

He grinned, "Oh, I truly believe you can kick aft. But I want to do it for you."

She smirked, "If you must."

"I must, but if you excuse me, I have to use the restroom," he stated getting up from the bed.

The woman shook her head smirking. He gave her a wink before grabbing his clothes and disappearing inside the restroom. Alexis got up from the bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Lori yawned quite loudly when she woke up that morning, and she had to slap a hand over her mouth when she realized just how loud her yawn had been. She sat up and looked down at Megatron, only to see his blue optics staring back at her. "Talk about a power yawn," he said.

She felt her cheeks flush slightly, "Couldn't help it."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah just fine."

"Do you know when Starscream wakes up?"

"Well…I don't know what time it is."

"Just past seven."

"Then him and Alexis are most definitely up by now, but they usually don't leave their room until like nine," she watched as Megatron's optics widened as she said that, "What?"

"First of all…they share a room?"

"Yes."

"And they…oh never mind I don't want to know."

"Just what do you have against them anyway?"

"It's just awkward. A transformer and a human as…mates."

"They fell in love twenty years ago…so I don't think there's much you can do about it."

"No, I won't interfere with them…for now."

Lori crossed her arms, "You're an overgrown butthead."

Megatron grinned, "Is that really what you think?"

"There's more, but I'll keep my mouth shut…for now. But I have to pee."

"Right…" he said and set her on the floor.

Lori ran over to the crack and squeezed herself through it. She ended up back in the forest outside the base and did her business behind a bush before she came back into the base. Lori glanced around the bedroom and saw Megatron wasn't there, so she slipped into the next room, which she presumed was his office and saw him seated at his desk. She walked over to him, crossing her arms as she stopped before him. He noticed her and lifted her up and placed her on his desk. Lori felt his optics studying her carefully before he admitted, "I don't want to take you back to the autobots this time."

The teen looked at him surprised, "Why not? You told Starscream—

"I know what I said. I just don't think you're safe back there, without…without me.

Lori wasn't sure what to say to that and instead she went up to him and nudged his hand. Megatron smirked before he opened his hand to her and she climbed on it. He held her up to his face and Lori went on saying, "Starscream does look out for me, but only when Alexis tells him to. It's quite obvious that he doesn't care about anyone except her…but I don't know. I should probably talk to Optimus."

Megatron snorted angrily, "I don't know why all you autobots think that Optimus can solve all your problems."

Lori sighed heavily, "Well…he's just there if you need someone to talk to."

"I thought that was my job."

"What are you, jealous?"

"N-No," stammered Megatron, she had obviously caught him off guard and then he went on to say, "Lori, if you ever have a problem, I want you to come to me first."

"That's what I unintentionally did a week ago," she sighed as she sat down in his hand.

He stroked her back with a finger and decided to change the subject, "I like what you did with that gem I gave you."

Lori smiled, "Alexis make it into this necklace for me. She rocks."

Megatron chuckled, "That must be so if Starscream is so fond of her."

She glanced down at her gem before saying softly, "You know, Starscream uses his gem to turn into a human…"

"Are you implying something?"

Lori couldn't fight a blush away as she replied unsteadily, "N-No, I was just saying."

He raised an optic ridge at her but he decided not to say anything. Finally after a few more odd moments of silence Lori stated, "You said you had a new recruit."

"_Oh no,"_ Megatron thought, _"Don't ask about him…of all people."_

"Is something wrong?"

"No, yes I have a new recruit…Blitz."

Lori nodded, "Where'd he come from?"

"Earth…supposedly he was one of those autobots that escaped the black hole."

"What do you mean supposedly?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"Well…can I meet him? I need to yell at him for betraying the autobots," and she smiled innocently.

Megatron smirked at her smile, but the last thing he wanted to do was have her meet him. What if Blitz were Rad? What would he do if he knew Lori was at the decepticon base? It wouldn't be safe for her. But then again, if he showed her to Blitz, wouldn't he be able to figure out through Lori if he were Rad or not? Was it worth the risk?

A knock on the door interrupted Megatron from his thoughts and he noticeably stiffened as he set Lori on his desk and stated, "Make yourself invisible."

She frowned at him, "Right…I'll let you know when I learn how to turn invisible."

"Just hide somewhere," he remarked getting up from his desk.

Lori quickly went and hid behind a computer that was on his desk. From her spot though, she was able to peek out and see Megatron and who he was talking to. She watched him as he allowed the door to open and as he crossed his arms when he saw who the person was. "Ah, Blitz," he stated, "What brings you here?"

"I'm just requesting your permission to go to Jungle Planet sir."

Lori felt her expression drop…he sounded just like…just like Rad. She peeked out from her hiding spot a bit further to try and catch a better glimpse of him.

"What for?" questioned the decepticon leader.

"To tour the planet some more."

"Didn't you do enough of that last night?"

"Sir I am a scientist, I wish to collect more data."

"_Rad was a scientist too,"_ Lori thought to herself, _"And he was on the planet last night?"_ She tried to lean out just a bit more, but she lost her footing and fell suddenly and landed on the desk with a loud thump.

Both Blitz and Megatron looked over to her and when the decepticon leader saw the expression Blitz got on his face, it caused his mech fluids to freeze. "A human?" Blitz asked, almost too happily, "Megatron, what are you doing with a human?"

Megatron smirked, "Protecting her from another human by the name of Rad, you ever heard of him?" He watched as Blitz slightly stiffened.

"No sir."

"Then why do you frickin' sound like him?" Lori demanded suddenly, "And not to mention, you kind of look like him too."

"I've never heard of any Rad in my life," exclaimed Blitz, calmly, "Sir, permission to go to Jungle Planet."

"Denied."

He sighed heavily, "Yes sir." And he walked away.

Megatron closed the door to his room and looked back to Lori who looked to him and whispered, "I don't like him."

"Neither do I."

She moaned slightly and sat down roughly upon the desk. Megatron walked over to her concerned before he asked, "Is everything alright?" And he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I just wish," she mumbled, her voice threatening to break, "That all this bad stuff would stop happening to me."

He gently took her in his hand and went back into his bedroom before he laid down on the bed and placed Lori on his chest. She didn't stay there long though and got up and slid down to his face and tucked herself beneath his chin. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry.

"Lori," he breathed, his voice seeming so much louder from where she was.

"What?" she asked in a sob.

"I promise you, I'm going to make everything okay."

Drying her tears, Lori crawled out from under his chin and onto his face. She settled herself on his nose and stated, "You better…I'm sick of crying."

He smiled and gently flicked her off his nose causing her to land face first on his lips. He kissed her stomach as she righted herself and glared at him. But her glare softened into a smile as she pressed her own soft lips against his massive ones, surprising the decepticon leader.

He knew a kiss was a sign of affection, but a kiss on the lips was a sign of…love.

The softness of her lips against his, the warmth that he felt swelling within his spark chamber…oh this was all too much and all too little at the same time. He found himself stroking her back with his index finger as well as holding her up so that she would have an easier time kissing him, he wanted to protest when she stopped, and he found himself not knowing why.

"_Oh Primus…what is wrong with me?"_

* * *

Blitz was fuming as he walked out of the base and took to the skies. It hadn't been his choice to serve Megatron; Sideways hadn't said anything about serving him. And if he couldn't go to Jungle Planet, he'd stay on earth then, and he'd find a place to build his own base until he could make his move…and he knew just what that would be. After he had his own base, he knew exactly what he would do…

* * *

After breakfast, Starscream tried to urge Alexis to take a dip with him in the hot tub but she declined since she didn't feel like changing into her swim suit. When Starscream said he'd help her, she smiled and elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to chuckle before kissing her lightly.

Finally she asked, "Don't you think you should be calling Megatron?"

"Lori's better off with him."

"Optimus would never allow it," she stated before standing, "I'm going to go let Optimus know what's going on, and you're going to get a hold of Megatron."

"You're going alone?"

"I'm not incapable of doing things by myself."

"What if Rad comes?"

She sighed heavily before giving him a reassuring smile, "I'll kick him in the balls and run."

Starscream frowned, "Perhaps I should come with you."

Alexis glanced towards the door. She really wasn't quite sure what she would do if she came across Rad. She realized she'd probably be so shocked or surprised that it may immobilize her, and kicking him in the balls wouldn't happen. And the last thing she wanted to do was come across her ex-husband who had a vengeance against her, her ex-husband who had every intention of inflicting all sorts of harm upon her because of the pain she had caused him.

"Okay fine," she stated and grabbed him by the arm, leading him out of the room.

He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before whispering harshly, "You and I need our own place, away from all these autobots."

"Optimus has offered you a place here though."

"Optimus is a fool."

Alexis crinkled her nose, "How so?"

"By letting me stay in his base. He should know better than to trust me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I am his enemy, I always will be."

"I thought your fight was with Megatron."

"Well, after I wipe Megatron out I'm going to need someone else to fight."

"No, after you wipe Megatron out you and I are going to settle down together. You don't always need to fight; I don't know why you decepticons think that."

Starscream sighed, pulling her closer to him, "It's just hard for us. Fighting is all we really know."

Alexis smiled, "Make love, not war."

He grinned, "Actually…that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

The woman wrapped an arm around the small of his back, stroking his side gently with her fingertips. Starscream stifled a breath as he pressed her directly against him. He slid his arm down to the small of her back and traced his hand around her waistline, sliding his fingers through her belt loops and into her pockets. All too soon they arrived at the command center, and when they entered they saw Optimus in there alone.

When he heard the doors swoosh open, Optimus looked over and then when he didn't see anyone he instinctively looked downwards. "Morning Alexis, Starscream."

"Morning Optimus," Alexis replied while Starscream huffed, "Where is everybody?"

"Leobreaker and Snarl went off and I sent Landmine and Scattershot off after them to make sure they wouldn't get into any trouble. As for Vector Prime, I think he went to go get Coby, Bud, and the rest of the minicons," Optimus explained, "What brings you here?"

"Well…" Alexis began not sure how to start this off, "Lori's with Megatron."

"What? Why?"

"Rad came back last night—

"That's impossible, Scattershot had him taken back to earth arrested."

"Well someone was in her room last night and tried to…you know…her again," Alexis explicated.

"What makes you think it was Rad?"

"Lori said it was him."

"I see…but that doesn't explain why Megatron has her."

"I don't know if you're aware of it or not but Megatron gave Lori a gift about a week ago and they use that to communicate back and forth," said Alexis.

"No I wasn't aware of any sort of thing," Optimus replied slowly.

"Well…I guess her and Megatron were talking through it when Rad came because he had Starscream go and check on her."

Optimus felt his CPU spinning as he tried to digest all of the information Alexis had given him. After a moment, when his CPU finally accepted the fact that Rad had somehow escaped from prison, found his way back, and Megatron and Lori had some sort of bond that he didn't know about and wasn't sure if he approved of he finally asked, "Why is she with Megatron though?"

"She didn't want to stay in her room last night and Megatron offered to take her."

"And you trusted him?" Optimus asked surprised.

"Lori and Megatron have something going on between them, I'm not sure what, but he doesn't mean to harm her."

"Alexis…when did he say he'd bring her back?"

"This morning. Starscream and I will go out and meet him, don't worry; we didn't give away the location of the base."

Optimus sighed heavily, "Well let's hope he lives up to his word. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No Optimus, not that I can think of."

"Alright, when Lori gets back I'm having her sent back down to earth. She's obviously not safe here anymore."

It disheartened Alexis to have to hear that come out of the autobot leader's mouth, but she knew he was right. She'd be safer back down on earth where Rad didn't know where she was and where she would have better protection incase he were to show his ugly head once more. Alexis nodded at Optimus and then turned to Starscream saying, "Let's go."

Starscream shot Optimus a highly irritated look before he followed Alexis out of the command center. He wrapped an arm around her as they headed towards the exit of the base, once outside Starscream could transform into his robot self and radio Megatron to bring Lori back so that she could be taken home. And he could do it there without having to worry about one of the autobots walking up on him and suspecting him of returning to Megatron with their secrets.

When they reached the exit they looked out only to see it was raining outside. It wasn't pouring, but it was still enough to get anyone soaking wet if they ventured outside too long. Starscream sighed heavily before asking, "Do I have to go out in that?"

Alexis grinned, "Oh come on Starscream, lighten up, the rain is fun."

"Fun?" he asked sarcastically, "How can something such as rain be fun? It's just an annoyance."

"I'll show you," she replied as she opened the door and jogged out.

"Alexis," called Starscream reluctantly following after her, "Alexis wait!"

She shot him a smirk before she took off in a playful run away from him. Starscream saw she was playing hard to get and he immediately wanted to seize her and claim her as his, but then again he was a decepticon, and decepticons liked to toy with their prey.

He sauntered out further from the base and then took off running towards her. Alexis yelped when she saw him coming and broke out in a run herself. "Oh Alexis," he teased as he gained on her.

She glanced over her shoulder before ducking into a forest, dodging trees and their branches as she tore through it, Starscream still on her tail. He was just a few paces behind her as she suddenly burst into a clearing and slipped, losing her footing for a moment, allowing Starscream to catch her and gently tackle her to the ground and pin her there. Her chest was rising and falling as she panted, trying to catch her breath, Starscream doing the same.

He gazed into her eyes, he felt so utterly lost yet so found within them. And as the rain gently fell, he leaned forward and kissed her, the rain slowly soaking them. Alexis exhaled rather loudly and leaned into the kiss, her eyes closed, her hands tugging at Starscream's shirt. He broke the kiss momentarily to remove his shirt and then quickly resumed it.

Alexis lightly stroked his back feeling his tight muscles and smooth wet skin. She opened her eyes; she had to look at him. Water was dripping from the tip of his nose and from the tips of his hair. His eyes were closed, almost making him look like he was asleep as he kissed her, but he was so alive and full of passion. Droplets of water slid down Starscream's back and ran along his sides. His white skin seemed to glow and Alexis let her eyelids close as she felt Starscream's hands begin to wander over her body. He pulled away suddenly only to whisper, "I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't ever met you…"

She smiled softly at him, "If I hadn't met you…I'd still be living a terrible life with Rad."

"You're special Alexis; nothing can ever come close to what I feel for you."

"Stop it," she whimpered suddenly, "You're making me cry."

Starscream smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her tightly in his arms. He didn't want this moment to end; he loved his Alexis so much. He never wanted to let her go; he never wanted to stop kissing her; he just wanted to hold her in his arms for eternity without ever having anything bother them.

"I love you," he breathed gently and briefly captured her lips with his.

She looked up at him with her own teary eyes, "Oh Starscream, I love you."

He grinned before kissing her briefly again and saying, "As much as I hate to say this, we need to get up. I don't want you getting sick from staying out in the rain for too long."

She sighed, "And you need to radio Megatron."

"Right. One moment please," he said before transforming into his robot form and tuning his comlink to Megatron's frequency, "Starscream to Megatron."

"Megatron here."

"Is Lori ready to come back?"

He paused before replying, "Yes…" He sighed heavily before continuing, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Same place as last night, in about half an hour though, Alexis needs to change her clothes."

"I…won't ask."

"Starscream you jerk!" shouted Alexis with a blush on her face.

"Have you talked to Optimus about this?" Megatron inquired quickly changing the subject.

"Alexis did."

"What did he say?"

"He's sending her back to earth; it's too risky for her to be here anymore."

"Where, the autobot base on earth?"

"I'm not sure; all I know is that he wants her to go home."

"Alright, I'll be at the temple platform with Lori in half an hour. Megatron out."

The transmission ended and Alexis looked to Starscream saying, "He sounds really disappointed."

Starscream shrugged, "As if I care. Come on; let's get you back to the base." And he proceeded to lift her in his hand and carry her back to the base so that she could change into a dry pair of clothes.

* * *

Megatron looked up at Lori who was seated on his chest and watched her as she sighed heavily. "This bites," she remarked bitterly, "I never got the chance to tell Scourge off the way I wanted to, or see the autobots get the Cyber Planet Key."

He stroked her face lightly with a finger but didn't say anything.

"But I guess that doesn't bother me as much as having to go home," she stated sadly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"How come?"

"It means I'll have to face my parents…and how can I look them straight in the eye and tell them nothing happened to me while I was gone away?"

"I think they're better off not knowing."

"I hate lying though. If my papa were ever to find out I lied to him I may never live to tell about it."

Megatron chuckled still stroking her face, "At least it shows that he cares." And he stroked another finger through her hair.

"I like it here," she finally admitted, "I feel safe here…with you."

He gave a small smile before saying softly, "I like it when you're here…with me."

She smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you."

Megatron wasn't sure what is was about that sentence, but it turned him on so much. He felt his systems hum and heard gears click. He found himself wishing he was either a human or that she was a femme so that he could just throw himself on her and beg her to stay with him. When she left he knew he was going to feel miserable, he knew he was going to miss her so much more than she would miss him.

"_But…why?"_ he thought and then said as his systems began to cool down, "I'm going to miss you too Lori." And he added to that statement in his thoughts, _"And I'm going to be hurting too, I'll be wanting to see you, touch you, hear you, breathe you in…curse you Lori and what you've done to me."_

She slid down to his face and hugged his nose, "I hate goodbyes…so I'll say hello, and hopefully our paths will cross again."

He felt his spark melt and thought, _"Ah curses, if this is what Starscream was trying to fight twenty years ago I can see why he died…but then again I can see why he gave in now."_ And then he said, in a voice full of passion, "Lori…you've got that gem to keep in touch with."

"I know. But I like talking to you in person better," she stated as she lightly sat on his nose.

Megatron snorted, causing Lori to giggle as an odd vibration was sent tingling through her buttocks. "What's so funny?" asked the decepticon leader.

She blushed as she replied, "You made my booty jiggle a bit."

Megatron chuckled, "Interesting. Come on, we need to get going."

"Yes sir," Lori replied as Megatron took her in his hand and got up from his bed, opening a dimension gate.

He hated to step through, but he had to live up to his word that he would return Lori that morning. And feeling miserable for doing this, Megatron stepped into the dimension gate.

* * *

Starscream slowly took Lori in his hand as he observed the broken and defeated look on Megatron's face. He knew how his former leader felt, just like he was leaving a part of him behind as he turned and stepped through the dimension gate which closed right after he had done so. Starscream looked down at Lori and asked, "What's up with him?"

She sighed heavily, "I don't dare say."

And Starscream left it at that.

* * *

After Alexis and Starscream dropped Lori off at the command center, Optimus briefly talked with her to confirm the story Alexis had told him earlier. When Lori said it was true and verified everything Alexis had said, Optimus arranged for Vector Prime to take her back down to earth, to the autobot base, and then she was to go directly home and stay there a little while before she could come back to the base on earth.

She didn't protest, as much as she wanted to, and she held back her tears as she went to her room and quietly packed her things.

* * *

The end...of this chapter anyway. Hope you guys liked it. Anyway, I decided to be nice and leave a little teaser for the next chappie.

Teaser: Lori learns how to "transform." And does Alexis decide to follow suit?

Well Mrs. OP, the Megatron and Lori fluff was for you. So...to everyone before you depart, please leave a review!


	19. Whole

I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday when I got home, but my internet wasn't working (it hasn't been for the last couple of days) but my dad fixed the problem with it this morning. Many kudos to him as well as those of you who have been reviewing this story, thank you so much! Anyways, I'm dedicating this chapter to my sister who just moved into her college dorm yesterday. Sis, I know you don't like Megatron and that you don't care for this whole Megatron and Lori fluff...but I promise you the next chapter will have Starscream and Alexis fluffy-ness. As for the rest of my readers, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Whole**

Lori sighed as she sat in her bedroom, staring out the window as it poured rain outside. Life had been so slow lately knowing that the autobots were still up on Jungle Planet attempting to get the Cyber Planet Key from Scourge, but from what she had heard from Megatron, nobody had succeeded in prying the key away from Scourge's claws. And Lori wished more than anything that she could go back to the planet and help the autobots out, she missed being in the action so much. The autobots had been her escape when she was stilling adjusting from moving to the country from the city where she had previously lived her life. She had missed the hustle and bustle, the shopping malls and stores, the arcades and theaters…out in the country there had been nothing for her, just clean air. That was until the transformers came.

They had given her something to do, they had given her the opportunity to help save the universe, they had given her the chance to meet new friends. Friends like all of the autobots, Override, Coby, Bud, Jolt, Reverb, Sixspeed, Alexis, Starscream, and…Megatron. But her bond with Megatron was different than everybody else's. It was stronger, more passionate, and closer.

He had been too busy to talk to her the last few days since she arrived home because of his stepped up efforts to retrieve the Cyber Planet Key on Jungle Planet first, before the autobots could. But he always made time for Lori, even if it was only for three minutes that he could talk to her. Lori always enjoyed her conversations with him, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the longing within her to be in his physical presence again. To feel his fingertips stroking the sides of her face and down through her long black hair. She would do anything to sit atop his nose again, to feel his hand cover her and gently press her against his chest. She just missed him so much, and she couldn't help but wonder if he missed her as much as she did.

Shaking her head, Lori went over to her bed where she sat down and then, after a few long moments, she proceeded to lie down. She stared up at the ceiling wishing that at least she could go back to the autobot base. There was no reason why she couldn't go, Optimus had only told her to stay home for a few days to rest and recuperate, she had been through a lot and needed some time to herself to heal her wounds. It was time that the teen had greatly appreciated, but as soon as she got home she felt like she was a stranger to her own abode. She had no other choice but to lie when her father had asked her if anything had happened to her and if she had managed to stay out of trouble. She winced as she recalled her own words, _"No papa, everything went just fine. There was no need to worry."_

She tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Lori couldn't bear to tell her parents the truth, to tell them what had really happened while she was gone. They would never let her go anywhere alone again…not that Lori wanted to go anywhere alone, but to know they would be extra protective over her, suffocating any freedom she had left, disabling her from going anywhere, only so it wouldn't happen again. Because she had almost been raped twice…

This was just one secret that she could not afford to tell them, and she hoped that Coby and Bud would not find out about it. It hurt enough without them knowing, and the fewer people that found out about it, the better.

Lori got up from her bed and headed down into the living room of her home. Grabbing a coat, she peeked into the kitchen where she saw her mother and said, "I'm going to go out for a little while to catch up with Coby and Bud. I think they're making arrangements to go camping again."

"Again?" her father asked stepping into the room, "Haven't you guys been camping enough?"

"They're showing me around the forest," Lori stated, knowing it was a lie, kind of, "You know how big this forest is. Plus it gives me something to do."

Her mother smiled, "I'm glad you're settling in so well. But dear, do be careful out there."

"I will mama, always," Lori replied, trying her best not to tear up as she gave her mother and father a kiss and then headed out the front door to the autobot base.

Lori walked through the forest, moisture dripping from the leaves since they could not bear the waters weight any longer. It felt good feeling the little droplets of water pour over her, cleansing her as she walked towards the autobot base. It didn't take her long to get there, and when she had passed through the metal doors into the base, she felt a breath catch in her throat, it felt like years had gone by since she had last been in this base, it felt as though she were passing through a tunnel of time, and her memories were being displayed on the walls of either side of the tunnel.

She walked briskly in the direction of the command center, the doors hissing open when she got there and closing behind her as she stepped inside. A bit startled, Jetfire turned around and saw Lori there; her hair had little droplets of rain on it, along with her coat. "It must be raining out," he mused and then shook his head saying, "Lori, what are you doing here? Optimus said he wanted you to rest for at least a week."

"Well, it's been a few days, so that's got to count for something. I wasn't even injured in the first place."

"Considering what Rad did to you—

"Please don't bring that up."

"Sorry Lori."

She sighed heavily before saying, "I want to go back to Jungle Planet before I die of boredom."

"You know Optimus would never let me send you there, especially since they don't know where Rad is."

"Have they looked for him?"

"Yes, but his energy signature was not detected within the base…"

"Then he's not there! Jetfire you've got to let me go back. It's not fair that Alexis and Coby and Bud are up there while I'm stuck here having to 'rest.' I'm not even sick, and I'm surely not injured."

Jetfire sighed mechanically, "Lori, I know you really want to go back and I know everything that caused you to be sent back here wasn't your fault, but this whole thing is not for me to decide. It's for Optimus; he merely left me in charge of you while you're here."

"Could you get me to Jungle Planet?"

"Yes I could, but I'm not taking you."

"Why not?"

"It's against Optimus's orders."

"You can't go against his orders? Just once?"

"Lori! I would never even think of doing such a thing."

"Not even for…me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Jetfire felt a heat rushing to his cheeks and was glad he had a facemask that covered the blush as he said, holding his hands out before him in a surrendering motion, "Lori I…Optimus's orders are orders."

"Please?" she asked giving him her best puppy dog face, "It would really mean _a lot_ to me."

"You know I can't Lori."

She crossed her arms seeing that her flirting skills weren't quite working, so she had no other choice but to bellow viciously, "You're taking me to Jungle Planet, Jetfire, whether you like it or not!"

Jetfire jumped back a bit from her temper, "Who died and left you in charge?"

"You will if you don't take me!"

"Lori I…" he watched her as she scowled and moved into a fighting stance. He sighed, defeated, "Alright I'll take you, but Optimus is going to have my head for this. Go get your things."

"Total score!" she shouted with glee as she pumped her fist in the air and then hugged Jetfire's foot, "I'll love you forever because of this…and I'll be right back." And she hurried out of the command center and back to her house to retrieve her clothes.

Jetfire groaned, "That's nice Lori…but I don't think you're love is going to get me through Optimus's wrath." And he turned back to his prior task that he had been trying to accomplish before Lori walked in.

* * *

Lori was back at her house in a flash, out of breath as she kicked off her shoes and ran up stairs to pack up her suitcase. She grabbed whatever clothes were closest and she folded them neatly yet quickly and placed them inside the suitcase. When she had enough outfits and when she figured she had everything she needed, she grabbed the suitcase and headed back downstairs, her mother and father seated in the living room.

"Whoa hija, just where do you think you're going?" spoke her father suddenly.

Panting she said, "Coby and Bud are going camping again, and I really want to go. Can I go, please, please, please, please, please?" And she took a big breath of air.

"You spend an awfully lot of time with them," her father mused, "And you know how I said no boyfriends until I'm gone. Just how old is Coby?"

"Papa! He's just a friend; I don't like him anymore than that."

"Then why are you so eager to go?"

"Oh Ernesto! Stop giving her such a hard time! Her going out and hanging with her friends gives her something to do. Are you _trying_ to keep her locked inside all day? She's been home for a few days now, just let her go camping. It's not hurting her any and it's good for her to get to know nature," defended her mother.

"Thank you mama."

Ernesto sighed, pursing his lips to the side and finally gave in, "Alright, but try not to be gone too long this time."

"Thank you so much papa!" And she gave each of them a hug and a kiss before she quickly slipped her shoes back on and hurried out the door.

As she jogged back to the autobot base she couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh mama, I don't even want to get to know nature. It's just nature."

"What was that Lori?"

"Megatron? Where are you?" she asked as she quickly continued along.

"I'm on Jungle Planet, I just got done watching Scourge train, he plans on dueling with Optimus Prime later on this afternoon."

"Just what has happened since I've been gone?"

"Leobreaker and Optimus learned how to combine together into a stronger force…they defeated me, and Scourge wishes to take Optimus on."

She growled, "Scourge is such a moron!"

"Where are you? You sound like you're running or something."

"I _am_ running actually."

"Why?"

"I'm in a hurry to get to the autobot base."

"I thought it was another couple days before you could go back."

"It is, but I went back earlier and convinced Jetfire to let me…" she trailed off not wanting to tell him she could go back to Jungle Planet, she wanted it to be a surprise incase she ran into him.

"To let you what?"

"Go back to the base; it's been a snore fest here at home."

Megatron chuckled, "I'll have to admit, it's been quite boring without you around here."

"See? I'm the life of the party and Optimus is a party pooper."

She heard Megatron laugh this time, "Yes, you're right about that. Well, Jetfire better look out for you since I can't."

"Don't worry; I got him by a string. I did manage to convince him to let me go back into the autobot base after all."

He paused for a moment, "You know Lori…after all this chaos is through on Jungle Planet, I'd like to see you again."

Lori felt her heart swell with joy and something else…something she wasn't able to describe, but it was so much more wonderful than anything she had ever felt. And she asked softly, "Not sooner?"

"I…don't think I'll have time to find you."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to find you."

"You're…kidding right?"

"You're not the easiest person to track down, do you think a little human teenager would be able find you?"

"Well, they might be able to if they tried hard enough."

"I can't anyway since we're both currently on different planets."

"That's true."

"Why do you want to see me?"

"It's just seems like it's been a long time since I've last seen you," he said and then hesitantly added, "I…I miss you Lori."

She felt tears in her eyes and she had to blink them away, but she replied softly, "I miss you too Megatron." The teenager reached the doors to the autobot base and they hissed open, but before Lori walked inside, she stated, "I have to go now Megatron." And how she hated saying that.

"I understand. Until next time, Lori."

"Until then." She had to hide the happy and excited tone in her voice.

He didn't say anything in reply and Lori proceeded inside the base in her now soaked attire. She went to the command center where Jetfire was waiting and when he saw her he stated, "Well, you weren't gone long. Are you ready to go?"

"Heck, I'm more than ready."

"Alright, Override is going to pick you up at the other end of the space gate, all you have to do is step through it, you'll be fine."

"You mean you're not coming with me?"

"No, there's no need for me to."

"You just don't want to face Optimus."

Jetfire sighed, "Guilty of charge. Let's just get you out of here before you get me in anymore trouble."

"Sounds good to me," Lori replied with a devilish smile on her face.

Jetfire shook his head and opened a small space gate for Lori. She looked at it for a moment before looking at Jetfire and saying, "Thanks for everything, lover-bot!" She winked at him and then stepped into the space gate.

The second in command hid a look of displeasure beneath his faceplate as he remarked, "Females…I'll never understand them."

* * *

Lori stepped out of the space gate and looked around only to spot Override in her vehicle form. Glee washed over her as she ran over to the red and white car, dropped her suitcase, and hugged her hood, "Big sis I missed you so much!"

Override chuckled, "I missed you a lot too little sis. I hate to cut our reunion short though, but we've got to get going. Optimus accepted a challenge from Scourge and we've got to head over to the temple."

"Does Optimus know I'm here?"

"No, not yet anyways, come on, everybody's already started over there, including Alexis and Starscream."

Lori quickly grabbed her suitcase and climbed inside Override, the butterfly door shutting automatically behind her. Override tore forward in the direction of the base and she stopped their momentarily so Lori could drop off her suitcase. When the teenager returned, she quickly got back inside Override and it wasn't long before the two of them were on their way again. Lori was quiet most of the way, and sensing something was on Lori's mind, Override asked, "Something bothering you little sis?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking," she replied and was quiet a few more moments before she questioned, "Override, have you ever loved someone or been in love?"

"Funny you should say that," Override laughed nervously, "You see…Hotshot and I…"

Lori gasped, "I knew you two had the hots for each other!"

"We're trying to keep it on the down low though."

"I understand."

"But what made you ask?"

"Well…there's this guy…" Lori said, trailing off as she blushed.

Override chuckled, "Isn't that the way it always starts?"

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know if I really love him or not."

"If you really love him, you'll have a feeling in your chest that makes you long for him all the time. And it's such a feeling…it feels wonderful; it's like happiness but so much greater and so overwhelming. You just can't describe it. And that feeling makes your heart skip and jump whenever you hear his voice or see him, it makes you weak and you shiver when he says your name."

Lori blushed, that's just how she felt around Megatron.

"Do I know this guy?"

"Oh well, um, yeah," Lori answered, "I'm just not so sure it would work out between us."

"How come?" Override asked.

"I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"I'm sure he does, you just got to drop the hint that you care about him."

"Is that what you did with Hotshot?"

"Oh trust me, he was the one dropping hints like a pigeon would drop…well, you know what."

Lori burst out laughing, "I won't let him know you said that."

"Alright, just make sure you drop a hint," Override stated, thinking Lori was talking about Coby, "And do it the next chance you get, there's no point in keeping anything waiting."

"O-Okay, thanks Override."

"That's what a big sis is for."

Lori chuckled, "Yeah I guess so."

And they journeyed the rest of the way to the temple in silence. Lori was bemused when Override suddenly increased her speed towards the base of the temple, hit a slight bump, and was airborne. She accelerated and before Lori knew it, they were at the top of the steps, Scourge and Optimus staring each other down.

"Hey little sis, I know you always wanted to tell Scourge off, now seems to be your golden moment to do so."

Lori glanced around, seeing nearly all of the autobots as well as Scourge's men. Somebody was standing, leaning against the temple wall, but she couldn't make out who it was. A knot of nervousness arose within her as she stammered, "I-I'm afraid."

"You'll be okay, I'll be right there to protect you."

Lori saw as Optimus and Scourge went to fight and taking a deep breath, she got out of Override and shouted, "Wait!"

Some of the autobots breathed out her name and Optimus turned and exclaimed surprised, "Lori! What are you doing here?"

"Who dares interrupt?" boomed Scourge's voice.

Optimus turned to him and reluctantly introduced the teen, "Her name is Lori, she is one of us. She comes from the planet called earth."

"Ah yes, I've met her before, briefly," he said before adding, "Her kind is so very strange."

Lori growled, "You should respect all life, wherever it's from!"

He snorted and took a step towards her. Lori shrank behind Override's leg, since she had transformed. He chuckled, "What a weak little creature."

"Watch it Scourge, you're talking about my little sister there," threatened Override.

"Aw, how sad it will be for her to watch you be defeated then," Scourge quipped.

Angered again, Lori stepped out from behind Override's leg and stated, "Being the strongest or the best in battle isn't the most important thing in the universe you know."

"Oh really?" he replied turning his attention back to her, "Thinking like that must be what makes you humans so weak."

"Hey! It takes more strength to walk away from a battle than to get into one. If you fight all the time then you're just a bully."

Scourge frowned, angered this time, "The strong rule and the weak obey, that is the law of this planet. There was nothing but chaos on this planet until I took control."

Lori crossed her arms not amused, "That's great…but you took the easy way out by saying there's only one way to live. What if someone is good at something besides battling?" She was tempted to shrink back behind Override's leg when Scourge leaned closer to her, but he didn't make any threatening moves, so she stayed put and continued, "As individuals, humans may be stronger or weaker than you, but each of us has different strengths. By working together and combining those strengths we can achieve amazing things…you can achieve more by working together than by fighting. You see what I mean?"

Scourge growled, "Oh yes, I see what you mean; you're saying that our way of life is completely worthless and wrong!" And he proceeded to transform into his beast mode and roar at her, but Override stepped in the way.

Scourge then went to attack Override, but Hotshot stepped in the way, causing Lori to shake her head as the battle, which she had tried to prevent, began between Scourge and Optimus.

"I see you've taken right after Optimus," sounded Megatron's voice suddenly.

Lori looked to her gem and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"With the speech you made to Scourge. Optimus is known for his speeches."

"You heard?"

"Of course I heard. I was just really surprised to see you here; then again, everybody else looked quite surprised to see you back too."

"I told you I had Jetfire by a string…where are you anyways?"

"Look towards the entrance."

Lori looked over to the entrance of the temple and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed was none other than Megatron. He had been the transformer that she couldn't make out when she had first gotten to the temple. Their gaze caught for a moment before Lori grinned and said, "Guess what Megatron?"

"What?"

"I found you."

She watched as he smirked and then she heard a female voice shout out behind her, "Lori! Lori, what are you doing back here?"

Lori turned and looked behind herself, "Alexis! And you're without Starscream?"

She chuckled, "Yes, but he wouldn't let me leave his sight. So he's still got an optic on me. But, did Optimus say you could come back?"

"About that…no he didn't. You see, I kind of forced Jetfire into letting me come back up here."

Alexis chuckled, "Well, he's always been a pushover. It's just good to see you again."

Suddenly a shadow passed over them and they both looked to see Starscream in his robot form towering over them. He crossed his arms saying, "Alexis, you said you'd be gone two minutes."

"Well," Alexis said crossing her arms, "Now that I'm over here I'm staying."

Starscream huffed, "Females."

Suddenly there was a loud clash of metal and everyone looked to see Scourge defeated and laying on the ground. The dragon told the autobot leader that since he was the victor, it was only fair that Optimus end his life. Optimus said that wasn't what he did and said he'd let Scourge keep his life in exchange for the Cyber Planet Key. Reluctantly Scourge agreed and Lori, after seeing this, felt a twinge of sadness in her heart and looked over to Megatron only to see him start walking away.

"_And do it the next chance you get, there's no point in keeping anything waiting."_

Lori glanced over to the autobots and saw they were all preoccupied with Optimus and Scourge's battle. Seeing that the attention wasn't on her, she started running over to Megatron shouting, "Megatron, wait! Don't go!"

Alexis went to run after her but Starscream held her back saying, "Don't you dare go near him."

"You know those words she said to Megatron just now?" Alexis asked as Starscream lifted her in his hand and held her against his chest.

"Yes," he replied.

"Those were the exact same words I said to you when I tried to keep you from leaving after you saved my life inside of Unicron."

Starscream sighed, "I shouldn't have walked away."

"You had your reasons," Alexis stated trying to comfort him, "Plus you have me now."

"And I have absolutely no intention of letting you go," he said looking down at her.

* * *

"Megatron, will you _stop_?!" Lori exclaimed loudly and nearly out of breath.

Finally the decepticon leader halted and turned and looked at her, "What is it Lori?"

"I just wanted to say," she said trying to catch her breath, "That I'm sorry you didn't get the Cyber Key."

"Mm," he simply replied and went to turn away from her.

"Megatron, wait, where are you going?"

"I'm down by two Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock…I need to rethink my strategy because I don't have _anything_!"

Lori could tell he was quite angry and took a cautious step back. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down at her gem for some sort of answer, for some sort of clue as to what to do now.

"…_You might have better luck with Megatron if you were a transformer…"_

Lori sighed heavily. Her gem, as well as Megatron's, had been nothing short of miraculous. It allowed her to speak to him whenever they deemed worthy, and if it hadn't been for the gem, she would have been raped a second time. But Starscream and Alexis's gem had been even more astounding. It had allowed Starscream to turn into a human so that he could be with his Alexis…but did that mean Lori's gem would allow her to turn into a transformer so that she could have her Megatron?

The girl looked down at the gem she had cupped in her hands and closing her eyes she silently breathed, "Make me a transformer."

At first nothing happened, and Lori was just about to start crying when suddenly she was surrounded in a bright purple light. Megatron was forced to take a startled step back and was speechless as he watched the light grow and abruptly it began to take shape…the shape of a femme.

Alexis and Starscream, who had been watching, gazed on enthralled and confused all at once, trying to figure out what was going on. And as the light grew brighter, the rest of the autobots and Jungle Planet natives that were currently on the platform took notice of it and watched as well, wanting to know what was happening.

Alexis felt her jaw drop when the light finally disappeared, "Oh – my – _God_ she's a femme!"

Lori was mostly purple and black in color, her face was silver and her optics a luscious shade of lavender. Two black dragon like wings folded down over her back, making her look like she was wearing a cape that glittered in the sunlight. She looked very Cybertronian except for the claws and the dragon head that split in two, creating her shoulders; it quite obvious that her alternate form was that of a dragon.

Megatron was so surprised and awed by the femme before him that he could hardly find the voice to speak. "Lori?" he asked softly, gently.

"Megatron I…" she began but trailed off. Finally when she felt confident she looked back up at him and said delicately, "You may not have the Cyber Planet Keys or the Omega Lock, Megatron…but you have me."

Megatron didn't know what to do, part of him screamed to seize her in his arms while another part was too stunned for him to move. It was as if his CPU couldn't grasp whether or not this was real and slowly, he extended a hand out towards her, and the moment his fingertips graced her cheek, he knew that she was real, that this was real. His optics roamed her body as he stepped closer to her and soon his hands traveled where his optics had previously been.

If this was what Starscream felt…

"Oh Lori…" he breathed, his optics catching her gaze.

She gave him a soft smile, "Megatron, I—

"Hush," he exhaled passionately as he drew his face closer to hers.

If this was what Starscream felt he had to have it too. And he slowly offlined his optics as his lips found hers. All at once his spark seemed to pour out as he gently grasped Lori tighter and held her closer to him, deepening their kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist as he slid his hands to her neck and face.

"By Primus's spark!" someone shouted suddenly.

Megatron and Lori pulled away from each other surprised and Lori looked out, though still in Megatron's grasp, at the autobots and Jungle Planet natives that were looking at her and the decepticon leader with shocked expressions on their faces.

Optimus was the first one to speak as he said, "Lori…you have _a lot_ of explaining to do once we get back to the base."

"Yes Optimus," she replied and she stole a glance over to Starscream and Alexis who were watching her bedazzled.

Turning his attention to a stunned Scourge, Optimus chimed, "Now, about that Planet Key."

"Uh, right away," Scourge responded and headed into the temple.

Optimus and the rest of the autobots followed him inside, leaving only Megatron, Lori, Starscream, and Alexis on the temple platform. Starscream managed to peal his optics away from Megatron and Lori and looked to Alexis asking, "Do you think…that you can do what Lori did?"

"I…don't know."

"Would you try?"

"Not right now," Alexis said not so sure if she wanted to be a transformer or not, "Set me down."

"You're not going to go over and talk to them are you?"

"Why not?"

"That's Megatron over there!" hissed Starscream.

"I have a feeling Lori will keep him in line."

Starscream grunted, "I guess you have a point there, but I still don't trust him, so I'll take you over myself."

"That'll work too."

Megatron noticed Starscream walking over and looked down at his Lori saying quietly, "I didn't mean to kiss you like that, in front of everybody."

She smiled, "It's okay. I forgot they were there."

He placed a protective arm around her, "I had missed you so much."

She leaned against him, "You have me now."

He offlined his optics as he thought, _"And I'll have you forever."_

"Lori! I told you the gem would work, I'm glad you finally tried it!" Alexis exclaimed looking up at Lori. _"Oh God, I'll have to get used to this,"_ she thought.

Lori grinned, "You've been right about the gem all along. But if it can make Starscream a human and me a transformer, then I bet it can make you a transformer as well."

"That's okay, but I think I'll stay flesh and bone."

"Why? It doesn't hurt."

Alexis lightly chuckled, "I just don't want to, not right now anyway."

"Well, it's your choice."

Starscream growled suddenly, "I don't believe all this. Megatron I never thought that you of all people would fall for a human girl."

"Well Starscream, I had once thought the same about you."

Optimus emerged from within the temple suddenly and looked over at the small group. He walked over to them, deciding that now was a good time to question Lori about Megatron. The autobot leader only hoped that he and Megatron wouldn't get into a fight. Alexis was the first to notice him and she greeted him saying, "Oh, hey Optimus."

Megatron noticeably stiffened upon seeing his arched nemesis. Lori noticed and unsure of what to do she asked the autobot leader, "What brings you here?"

"I'll ask you the same question Lori."

"Oh…well, I um, sort of convinced Jetfire to let me come up here."

"How?" questioned the autobot.

"Well, first I tried flirting, but that only softened him up a bit, so then I started yelling and he agreed to let me come back."

"Did he bring you here?"

"He had me use a space gate, and Override met me on the other side and brought me here."

"I see she played a part in this too."

"Optimus, leave her alone, all she did was give me a ride here to the temple."

Optimus was quiet for a moment before saying, "We'll discuss your arrival here later…I'm more interested in knowing just what is going on between you and Megatron."

Lori's cheeks reddened and then she stated, "Well…he started it."

Megatron sighed heavily, "It's not meant to be explained Prime."

"I suppose it isn't…I'm just not sure if I approve of this whole thing."

Lori bit her lip, unsure of how this would work if she didn't have Optimus's approval. But she was shocked when she heard Megatron say, "I care about her a lot Optimus, she makes me whole and I'll give my spark just to keep her safe. You have nothing to worry about while she is with me. And I'm not looking for your approval Optimus; I just have a feeling that Lori really wants it."

"You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"No Optimus, I never could."

"Well then, I approve," said Alexis and then she smiled up at Optimus.

The autobot leader sighed, "Alright, you have my approval, but Megatron, if you do any sort of thing to her that I don't like…well, let's just say you'll be one sorry decepticon."

Megatron smirked, "Understood Prime."

"Now, we need to get going. Lori, are you coming with us?"

"Of course," she said, "But in a few minutes."

Optimus nodded and thus told Starscream and Alexis to head back, and then he ordered his troops out. After giving Megatron a heavy stare, he then left himself to return to the autobots temporary base.

As soon as he was out of sight and the two of them were alone on the platform, Megatron pulled Lori into his arms and asked, "When can I see you again?"

"Now that the autobots have the Cyber Planet Key we'll probably go back to earth soon. So it probably won't be here. Just use the gem to contact me."

Megatron nodded, "I will. But you're right in staying with the autobots, I don't trust Blitz around you. You just wouldn't be safe with me."

"Try not to worry about me."

He smiled softly, "That's easier said than done." And he tilted her face towards his for another tender kiss. When it was through he said, "I'll let you go catch up to the rest of the autobots now, but it won't be long before I see you again."

She hugged him tightly, "I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you."

Megatron kissed the top of her head affectionately, "Took the words right out of my mouth. But you need to get going."

She sighed heavily, "I know…I just don't want to."

"One of these days it'll be safe enough for you to stay with me, now go."

She gave him one last look before she climbed down the temple stairs and headed after the autobots.

* * *

Well, Lori better not tell her dad about Megs or else she may just get it XD. But anyways, I'm not leaving a teaser for the next chapter, what's going to happen is going to be a surprise. Lots of Red Alert in the next one, as well as Optimus, Starscream, and Alexis. Until then though, please review!

Hope you liked the chapter sis, and have fun out there at RIT!


	20. Sparks Entwined

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's been a couple months since I've last updated this story, school work has been a pain in the...well you know where. Plus, I don't know if this is good news or not, but I've lost a lot of my writing ambition, I think it comes with senioritis...but I don't know for sure. But anyways, I figured it was about time I updated this, I can't say this chapter is too great, but I tried. I hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry I made you wait so long.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sparks Entwined **

As soon as Lori got back to the base, she used her gem to transform back into her human form, her true form. She then headed towards the command center, wanting to see everyone again since it had been a few days since she had last seen everybody. Before she could get there though, she crossed paths with none other than Override. The girl swallowed nervously and looking up to her 'big sis' she said in a nervous voice, "Hey Override."

The elder femme looked down at her 'little sis' with her arms crossed, an expression of displeasure upon her face. "You know, when you told me you really liked someone I thought you meant Coby. I had absolutely no idea you meant _Megatron_ of all people."

Lori chuckled uneasily and a slight blush spread across her cheeks, "Well, that's why I was hesitant to tell you anything."

"It's never easy to confess your feelings…and just what is it with you human females and Decepticons? I mean, first there was Alexis and Starscream, and now you and Megatron?" she shook her head in disbelief as she listened to her own words, "I still can't believe its Megatron."

"The whole thing is very complicated to explain," Lori confessed, feeling disapproval radiating from Override.

"Lori, he's the _leader_ of the Decepticons!"

The girl looked down, feeling shamed, and her eyes began to cloud with tears. She breathed, "I know."

Override sensed she had hurt the girl and feeling bad, she kneeled down so she was closer to Lori's height and said with a small smile on her face, "Sometimes things just happen without a reason, huh?"

Lori looked up at her and nodded her head saying, "Yeah, and I don't want you to hate me for it."

"I don't hate you Lori, I never could. It's just that you've been hurt a lot already and I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore."

"Oh big sis," Lori exclaimed glad to have a friend like Override, "I trust Megatron."

Override knew that even though Lori said that, she wasn't going to trust Megatron herself. She exhaled rather loudly, but she knew that this was Lori's choice, and if Lori was happy then she would be happy too. "Well Lori," the Speed Planet leader finally spoke, "If he does anything to hurt you he'll have to go through my punishment."

She smiled, "Alright."

"Now come on," Override remarked gently scooping Lori up in her hand, "We should probably take you to see Red Alert just to make sure that change from human to transformer and back again didn't do any harm to you."

Lori shook her head, "I guess I don't have a choice."

"You got that right," Override replied as she started to the command center.

It didn't take the duo long to get there, and when Override walked inside with Lori in her hand, she immediately noticed Red Alert in the room typing at a computer. She knew the Autobots were busy making preparations to go back to Earth, and she didn't want to interfere, she just wanted Lori to be looked at just to make sure she was fine.

The Autobot medic noticed her approaching and stopped typing, turning away from the computer to face Override, and once the Speed Planet native was close enough he asked, "Is there something I can do for you Override?"

"She wants you to look at me," Lori spoke up from the femme's hand, "She just wants you to make sure that nothing happened to me when I changed into a transformer and back."

Red Alert nodded, "And she has every reason to worry. There's no telling what kind of effect that transformation could have had on your real body." He pursed his lips to the side suddenly.

Lori looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "What?"

"You did engage in a passionate exchange of saliva with our sworn enemy."

"Hey now, that has nothing to do with examining her," Override piped up suddenly, coming to Lori's defense.

Red Alert glanced from Override, to Lori, and then back to Override before finally conceding, "Alright, come with me."

He led them out of the command center and down to the med bay where he instructed Override to set her on one of the examining tables. Red Alert proceeded to take out a small device that scanned Lori for any signs of injury, but none were detected. Instead something else came up that startled the medic. He looked to Lori and asked, "Do you feel any different?"

"No, why?"

"According to the results from the scan…the transformation you went through has allowed you to stop aging."

"What does…what does that mean?"

"It means you're not going to get old, that you're not going to look old either, you're going to forever look the age you are now."

"You mean, I'm immortal?"

"Yes, but only to a degree. You can still die."

"Lori was it that gem that allowed you to turn into a transformer?" questioned Override.

"Yes it was," answered the girl.

Override turned to Red Alert saying, "Perhaps some research should be done on that gem, I've noticed that Starscream and Alexis also use one that is nearly the same."

Red Alert looked to Lori and asked, "May I see your necklace?"

Lori gently grasped her pendant, "You aren't going to do anything to it are you?"

Red Alert shook his head, "No, I merely wish to run a few scans on that as well."

The girl sighed heavily before removing her pendant and handing it over to the Autobot medic. She felt terrible giving it to him, only because it felt like she was giving away a part of herself. But she refused to leave the med bay until Red Alert had finished the scans and safely returned the gem to her, and she was more than relieved when he did. Lori quickly returned the pendant to its proper place, around her neck, and Override looked to her saying, "Let's you and I get out of here so Red Alert can do his work."

Lori nodded and climbed onto the femme's hand when it was offered to her. Override gave her a lift out of the room and set her down outside the door and said, "Well, I need to get back to the command center and help prepare for the trip back to Earth."

The girl nodded, "I'm going to go catch up with Alexis. I'll see you later."

Override watched as Lori ran off into the human section of the base and when she was out of sight, the Speed Planet leader turned and headed back to the command center.

* * *

Starscream had assumed his human form and both he and Alexis were heading back to their room when they heard someone shout from behind them, "Alexis, Starscream! Guys, wait up!"

Both Starscream and Alexis turned to see Lori running to catch up to them. The girl stopped a few feet away from the couple, and after heaving a few breathes she panted, "I have news."

"What kind of news?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I just got done being examined by Red Alert—

"What for, is everything alright?"

Lori nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine. He just wanted to make sure I hadn't been harmed when I turned into a transformer and back, but he did find out that the transformation made me stop aging."

Starscream looked at her, "You mean you're immortal?"

"Yes, but I can still die if I'm not careful."

Alexis glanced at the gem that she wore around her neck and then looked to Starscream asking, "Where did you get this gem?"

"On Mars."

"But you said it was Cybertronian."

"It _is_ Cybertronian."

Alexis then looked to Lori, "Do you know where Megatron got yours?"

"No I don't, Red Alert ran a few scans on my gem and he's looking up stuff on it right now to try and figure out what they are."

"Well gosh, I'd like to help him," confessed Alexis.

Starscream frowned and pulled her against him, "I don't think so. Your time is with me."

Lori's eyes shifted from Starscream to Alexis and back again, and taking a step back she said, "I'll leave you guys alone." And she ran off from the way she had come.

"Good, we're alone," the Decepticon second in command exclaimed as he began walking back to their room, dragging Alexis along with him, "You and I need to talk."

"About what?" questioned the female as she fell into step with him.

"You becoming a transformer like Lori did."

"Not right now—

"Yes right now," he interrupted her, his grasp on her tightening.

"Why?"

"There's no use in putting it off, you're going to undergo the transformation at some point, you mine as well do it now."

Alexis shot him a skeptical glance, "No."

"Alexis!" Starscream groaned.

The woman was caught completely off guard when Starscream suddenly pushed her against a wall and pinned her there, pressing his full weight against her. She looked into his eyes and saw the pain, the hunger, the love, and the _desperation_ that was painted in those liquid, swirling, amethyst irises. Her breath was lost; she was completely adrift in the love and care of his embrace. They were so in love, they had swallowed each other alive and both were still hungry.

"Why not?" he demanded, his voice a weak snarl.

Why didn't she want to turn herself into a transformer? Only a few weeks ago she would have given anything to become a transformer, to escape the manacles that held her captive to her old life. She would've done anything to get away from Rad, to start her life over again from scratch, abandoning all the midlife crises that had been heading her way. But now, when everything was looking up for once, now when she had the person she had always wanted, what use did she have to change herself?

"Do you want to get older?" Starscream further pursued.

She was thirty-one years old, but she didn't look a day over twenty-five. Of course she didn't mind getting old; she just didn't want to look it. She could deal with the wisdom, with the fulfillment of her life, but she wasn't so sure about the wrinkles, the graying hair, the shrinking, and the helplessness that would start to come back. And she certainly didn't want to burden Starscream with her age, why would he ever love her when she became shriveled and useless?

"Do you want to _die_?"

If she stayed human she knew at one point she would _have_ to die. It was a part of life, it was the human way. But could she bear to die on Starscream? She remembered so clearly how God awful she felt when he had died, she still hadn't fully recovered until she saw him again twenty years later…and he had remembered what they had had. So just why was she denying him from something he wanted now? He had come and rescued her from Rad, he had always been there for her, and he had never forgotten her, even in death. And here he was, presenting her with the opportunity to live her life for all eternity with him, but she was rejecting him and his gracious offer.

This couldn't have been any closer to heaven.

She was being offered the chance to live forever with the person she loved the most, there would be hardships from time to time most likely, but Alexis knew that there wasn't anything in the world, in the universe that could destroy the love that she and Starscream shared. And there was no reason for her to refuse anymore. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she sure didn't want her lifetime to end with Starscream. One hundred human years were nowhere near enough.

"Alexis I don't understand why—

"I'll do it Starscream," she finally spoke.

He couldn't hide a smile, "It's about time you said something."

"I had to think about it."

"Come on," he said, unpinning her from the wall. He took her hand and continued, "You probably don't want to do it in this hallway."

She shrugged, "I guess it doesn't really matter but—

"Alexis," he breathed, drawing her nearer to him, and then brushed his soft lips against her softer hand, "Name any place, any place at all in the whole universe and I will take you there."

"Well," she stated, leaning against him and tracing invisible circles over his heart with her index finger, "A private beach at twilight sounds nice."

Starscream smirked, "This should prove to be rather interesting."

A confused expression crossed Alexis' face and prompted her to ask, "What do you mean?"

Starscream just broadened his smirk in response and turned from her, opening a dimension gate. Once the gate was open, he turned back to her and locked a firm arm around her waist. He then proceeded to walk through the fiery gate with her.

Alexis felt all her breath leave her lungs when she stepped out of the dimension gate and took in the sights around her. She wasn't sure what the name of the place was, but she knew she had seen similar areas from photos in magazines, television ads, and pop-ups online. It was some hidden paradise, a paradise for only her and Starscream, and she hoped no one else would find it.

The beach had clean white sand, and all around it were cliffs, nobody was going to find them, and this moment was theirs for the taking. Alexis turned to Starscream as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lightly on the lips before whispering gently, "Show me who you are." And he took a few steps back away from her and proceeded to use his gem to transform into his real self. Alexis swallowed heavily as she beheld him, knowing that she would always like him more in this form, it was after all his true form and the form she had fallen in love with.

Taking her eyes off him, she lifted her own gem in her hand and looked at it. It was her turn now; it was her turn to become a transformer, to tear herself away from the bonds of mortality and every other human weakness. It was her turn to give herself to Starscream, to prove to him that he was her only one. And she wasn't about to let him down. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes and breathed, "Make me a transformer."

Starscream watched with a passionate smirk on his face as Alexis was consumed by a green light. After a few moments, the light grew in height and soon took on the form of a femme. The former Decepticon second in command could hardly to wait to see what his beloved looked like, and he had a gut feeling that he wouldn't be disappointed. She was beautiful as a human; there was no reason for her to be ugly as a transformer.

It wasn't long before the light faded away until it vanished completely. Alexis was left standing there, and Starscream swore he felt his spark melt. She was red and white, and looked similar to his form from twenty years ago, except a lot more feminine. Her face looked just like her human face, she transformed into a seeker, he could tell by her wings and from the cockpit that went down her torso, and her optics were the same green they had been when she was a human.

"Oh Alexis," Starscream breathed as he walked up to her and lovingly wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up at him with a worried look on her face, "What? If I look awful just tell me."

"Alexis, you're beautiful."

The worried expression melted from her face and a warm smile replaced it, "Really?"

"I would never lie to you Alexis." And he captured her lips with his, delivering her the most passionate and love-filled kiss he could give her. He felt her hands slowly wrap around his waist, she had never felt his body like this before and she let her hands slowly wander his body, touching it the way she had always longed to, exploring the features she had been denied from exploring before. Starscream groaned as her hands passed over sensitive touch sensors which caused glimmers of ecstasy to cascade through him. He felt his systems beginning to heat up and arouse with the prospect and desire of an overload…

A breath caught in Alexis' throat as Starscream's fingers danced over her cockpit. It tickled and sent ripples of pleasure cascading through her all at once. She found herself suddenly curious as to just how transformers got their sexual pleasure. She pressed herself against Starscream, her hands tracing their way down to his cockpit, hitting every sensitive touch sensor on his body along the way, which caused him to hiss and groan from the delightful rapture. She felt him shudder as her fingertips slid lightly across his cockpit and she shuddered herself as Starscream continued to stroke hers.

"That's it," he finally breathed in a voice full of heated passion, breaking the kiss. He pushed her against one of the cliffs and held her there.

By the look on his face, Alexis knew what was coming next.

He smirked before he said, "Well, since you just became a transformer, and never experienced sex in this body, I would have to call you a virgin."

Alexis shook her head with her own smirk on her face, "What is it with men and virgins?"

Starscream shrugged, "I don't know, but seeing how some men are attracted to virgins, we'll solve that problem." And he leaned in for another kiss, which Alexis granted to him. Her hands went immediately for his cockpit, but he stopped her and said, "If you keep touching me there I'm going to overload before we even get to the good part."

"I thought the overload was the good part."

"Well, there's a better way of getting there."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now hold still," he remarked as he resumed the kiss.

After a few moments, Alexis heard a slight hiss as if air had been released and then a blue hue caught her optic. She looked down only to see Starscream's spark fully exposed for her. She was confused and was just about to say something when the Decepticon passionately commanded, "Show me your spark."

Alexis willed her spark to emerge from her chest, and to her surprise she felt a panel in her chest cavity open and her spark slowly emerged, a hiss of air passed as her spark was revealed for Starscream. Their sparks were nearly the same size; Starscream's just a bit bigger than hers.

The former Decepticon second in command leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss, determined to show her in this moment, this moment that was theirs, that she was the only one who he loved and that she would be the only one that he loved. His spark brushed against hers, which caused them both to shiver in pleasure and ecstasy. Her hands dug into his back, striking aroused sensors, which caused him to growl and press Alexis tighter against the cliff, his weight bearing down upon her. She slid a hand up his torso towards his exposed spark, not sure if she could touch it, but yearning to try. The femme felt him stifle a breath as her fingertips traced over his spark—Alexis never dreamed that two transformers could touch one another like this—and she felt him tremble.

It was fascinating how such a simple stroke could make the second in command of the Decepticons tremble as if he were afraid.

Alexis felt his hand copy her maneuver until she was the one trembling under his touch from the pure pleasure that he sent cascading through her body. She felt her systems heating up; she felt arousal building and tightening throughout her inner core. Starscream deepened the kiss as he pressed his full weight against her, his spark pressed against hers in a ballet of pleasure, ecstasy, love, and heat. Alexis could feel her spark merging with Starscream's and it was almost overwhelming. She could feel his spark pulsing and beating against hers, it was an unreal sensation, but it sent waves of pleasure through her.

Neither of them were quite sure just what they had done to deserve a love like this. Alexis had just about convinced herself that Starscream was dead, if it hadn't been the call from Colonel Franklin, she would've never found Starscream again. She would have been doomed to suffer through the rest of her days with Rad, or die trying. If she hadn't accepted the call from Colonel Franklin, she would've never found her friends again, she would've never met Lori, Bud, Coby, and the new minicons, she would've never escaped Rad, and most importantly, she would've never found or seen Starscream again. Everything that had had happened in the past few weeks had been nothing short of a dream come true, here she was now making love to the person she loved the most and the only person she would love more than her life.

Starscream completed her; he was her miracle, her heaven, her eternity.

Alexis let a moan escape her throat as a wave a pleasure coursed through her. Their sparks were almost completely merged. Their chests were so close together it was all either of them could do to see the blue glowing hue that was leaking out between them. Both of them were breathing heavily, their arousals nearly reaching their climax.

Before Alexis could grasp what had happened, she suddenly found herself looking through Starscream's optics down at herself. She suddenly became lost in an utmost feeling of security, warmth, and love…and she knew it was the love that Starscream felt for her. It was so strong and so overwhelming…her optics clouded with tears that slowly fell from her eyes. She offlined her optics momentarily and when she brought them back online she saw she was back in her own body, convulsing from the sheer ecstasy of an overload. And she knew Starscream had experienced the same thing she had as he broke the kiss and breathed in a shaky voice full of pleasure, "I love you Alexis."

"I love you Starscream."

He returned his spark into the depths of his chest cavity, and Alexis did the same with her own. Starscream took Alexis in his arms and sat down with her, leaning against the cliff where they had just made love. Alexis laid her head against his chest, listening to the Decepticon's spark beat as he held her in his arms, stroking her affectionately. "That was the best sexual experience I've ever had."

Alexis felt a smile form on her lips, "I'm sure it wasn't."

Starscream shook his head, "It was, you're the first person that I've ever loved like this…and that made it all the more enjoyable."

Alexis turned her gaze away from the starry night sky and looked up at her beloved, "You didn't love the femmes that you made love to in the past?"

Starscream shook his head, "Not like I love you."

She smiled warmly and turned her gaze back up to the night sky, snuggling closer against Starscream, "I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't come across you again."

The Decepticon kissed the top of her head and looked up into the cosmos with her, knowing that this moment was still theirs and always would be theirs. Alexis sighed heavily as a shooting star streaked across the sky. This sky was hers and Starscream's, nobody else could take it from them, they had earned it.

Alexis checked the time on her internal clock and saw that it was getting late, and that at some point they would have to get back to Jungle Planet. But there was no rush; the world could wait for them for once since they had waited for so long on the world. There was no point in ending their moment, sure they would have plenty more, but for now, they would live in full consciousness of what was theirs.

Alexis relaxed against Starscream, listening to their sparks beat in unison with one another.

* * *

There was a faint whizz of energy before the lights came on, bright and full. Rad was in business. He had taken residence in the Autobots base from twenty years ago. He had spent the last few days fixing it up and making it fully operational…and it was his time now. His time to do away with Starscream for stealing Alexis away from him, his time to do away with Alexis for willingly leaving him for Starscream. Rad smirked as he thought about Lori.

There really wasn't any reason why he couldn't make her his…

* * *

So...another cliffie, which I'm sure you guys will love...but if it makes you feel better, I started writing this chapter October 29th. It took me forever to decide on a place for Starscream and Alexis to have sex! : ( So I asked everybody just about where they could do "it," Mrs. OP, my sister, my brother...and my sister said the beach...so I was like okay, and then my brother added, "Just make sure it's a nude beach." Grrr...brothers. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	21. Never Let Me Go

Well, I managed to upload this before I go back to school Monday. It's really long, it took me forever to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it, this story will be ending soon.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Never Let Me Go**

It wasn't the sound of the sea that woke her up the next morning, no; it was the rhythm of her lover's spark that woke Alexis from her sound slumber into the rays of a world that was at peace with itself. She allowed her optics to come on and she stared into the pigments of the rising sun, a smile on her face. It was dawn, but it was the dawn of so many things. The dawn of her new life, the dawn of her and Starscream's new life, the dawn of a new day, and the dawn of new days yet to come. She was at peace with herself for the first time in a long time, and it was Starscream who had brought that peace back to her. For the first time in a long time she wasn't scared, she wasn't afraid of the start of a new day, she had never felt so complete.

Looking up at her love, she saw he was still asleep. The way the rising sunlight reflected and dripped down his armor made him look like he was some sort of heavenly god. Alexis stroked his inner thigh as she relaxed against him. She felt him stir suddenly and his grasp on her tightened momentarily before he relaxed it and gazed down at her.

She smiled at him, "Good morning Starscream."

He returned the soft smile. "Morning love," he replied gently kissing the top of her head. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. He tilted her face to his and captured her lips in a sweet, delicate kiss.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"Just fine," she replied, "What about you?"

"The same," he answered as he checked the time on his internal clock. He saw that it was just about 6:30 in the morning and he sighed, "Alexis, do we have to go back to Jungle Planet?"

"Yes, I would like to know what Red Alert has found out about those gemstones."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Alright, if we leave now, we should get back to Jungle Planet before anybody realizes we've gone missing."

"Five more minutes," Alexis breathed as she caught Starscream's lips in a breathless kiss.

Starscream accepted the kiss eagerly and allowed it to drag on for a while before they broke the kiss together. Neither of them really wanted to leave, but their moment had expired. After a bit of reluctance, Alexis climbed to her feet and Starscream followed suit. He stretched before opening a dimension gate back to the Autobot's makeshift base. Starscream took Alexis' hand and together they walked through the flaming gate, back to Jungle Planet.

* * *

"When are we going to back to Earth?" Lori asked impatiently as she waltzed into the commander center.

Landmine looked down at her, "We'll be heading back soon kiddo, just as soon as Starscream and Alexis get in here."

"There's no telling what they're _doing_," Lori grumbled, "I mean, you get a couple of adults that have the hots for each in a room alone together—

"Inappropriate," Optimus' voice suddenly called.

"How did you hear me?" questioned the girl a bit dumbfounded.

A couple of the Autobots chuckled just as the doors to the command center hissed open and Starscream and Alexis walked through. Lori whistled, "The new look suits you Alexis."

Alexis' cheeks reddened a little, "Oh…I forgot I was in this form." She bent down and held her hand out to Lori.

The teenage girl climbed on and said, "Well, now that we're both in this together, I say we learn how to transform together when we get back to Earth. We can escape from all these guys for a little while. And we can do it in privacy, that way if we transform into an awkward position…we can help each other out."

Alexis nodded and looked to Optimus, "Sorry we're late."

"It's quite alright," he replied in a friendly tone and then he looked to Vector Prime, "Is the spacebridge ready?"

"Yes Optimus," Vector Prime answered.

Optimus nodded, "Alright, Autobots, let's move out."

Vector Prime opened the spacebridge and Leobreaker shot a skeptical look to Starscream. "Optimus, what about _him_?" Leobreaker asked gesturing to the former Decepticon second in command, "We're not going to let him back into our base are we?"

"Yeah," Hotshot piped up, "Remember how he betrayed us the last time we let him into our base?"

"That was twenty years ago," Alexis said, "And the circumstances are different now than they were back then. I'll keep him in line."

"He's the same person he was twenty years ago," Hotshot persisted.

Alexis growled. She handed Lori to Starscream before she seized Hotshot by the throat—surprising everybody—and said with her voice raised, "No he isn't you punk. Just what has he done since he's come here again that makes him so untrustworthy?"

Starscream placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder and pulled her away from the startled Autobot. Optimus was silent for a moment before he said, "Starscream is coming with us too. If anyone else has a problem with it, they can answer to me."

Nobody complained anymore and Alexis smiled. "Thank you Optimus," she remarked as the Autobots began filing through the space gate that led to the spacebridge.

He nodded. Alexis looked to Starscream and asked, "How would you like to give me a ride back to Earth?"

"Alright," he answered as he set Lori down so that she could go with Override.

Alexis, using the gem, transformed back into her human form and Starscream placed her in his cockpit before he stepped into the space gate and transformed, following the spacebridge that would take them both back to Earth.

* * *

Megatron detected someone warp into the base and he went over to the monitor to see who it was. When he looked, he saw it was Blitz and he noticed that the shadowy, untrustworthy transformer had been gone a couple days. The Decepticon leader was instantly hit with a feeling that Blitz had been up to no good. He tuned his comlink to Blitz's frequency.

"Megatron to Blitz."

"This is Blitz, sir."

"Where have you been?"

Megatron noticed that Blitz hesitated before replying, "Just touring Earth some more sir."

The Decepticon leader clenched his teeth together. Lori had been down on Earth the last few days, until just yesterday. Checking the times of the warp though, Blitz had left long before she had left Jungle Planet for Earth. The blue transformer probably didn't know Lori was coming back briefly, but Megatron hated leaving Lori so unprotected.

"Why have you been gone so long?"

"I got wrapped up in my work, sir."

"_What_ work?"

"I thought I mentioned I was a scientist."

"I want to see samples of your work then."

"…I don't have samples sir."

"Oh really?" Megatron questioned, feeling he was finally on to something.

"I'm not the kind of scientist who does experiments Megatron. I _observe_ things and take mental notes. If it's something I like, then I study it further."

"How so?"

"I research it."

Megatron sighed heavily, this Blitz character was polished and professional and he was going to be very tough to break, unless he was telling the truth.

"How is the mission on Jungle Planet going sir?"

"We lost; the Autobots got the Cyber Key and are returning to their base on Earth…" Megatron stopped. Perhaps he shouldn't have given that much information to Blitz.

* * *

Once back at the Autobot base, Lori grabbed Alexis by the wrist as soon as she climbed out of Starscream and said, "Come on, let's go figure out how to transform."

"Hold on a second there," Red Alert suddenly spoke up coming forward, "I found out what those gems are."

"Oh," Lori exclaimed turning on heel to face the Autobot medic, "What are they?"

"Tiny fragments of Primus' spark. Apparently they scattered all over the universe, how, I'm not exactly sure."

"Wow," Lori breathed looking to her necklace, "That's really cool."

"There's probably more to the story, but I need to do more research to figure out what that is."

"I could help you," Alexis piped up.

Lori made a face, "Snore work."

Both Alexis and Red Alert chuckled and the medic replied, "I would be honored to have your help anytime."

"You got it Red," Alexis responded and the woman looked to the black-haired girl in front of her, "You ready to go figure out how to transform?"

"Yes!"

Alexis smiled at her eagerness and she looked up to Starscream who had transformed into his robot form. She said, "We'll be back in a little while."

He nodded, "Alright."

Alexis and Lori then left the base and wandered through the woods until they found a clearing in the forest that was big enough for them to learn how to transform in. Using their gems, both of them assumed their transformer forms. Once they were both in their robotic bodies, Lori looked to Alexis and asked, "Want to go first?"

"Youngest to oldest," Alexis replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well, aren't you nice," Lori remarked a bit sarcastically. She then sighed heavily and said, "Okay." Allowing her optics to go offline, she thought about what she transformed into, a dragon. Finally she ushered the word, "Transform." Lori felt her body fold and change its shape, and when the folding stopped, she allowed her optics to come online. She looked herself over before looking to Alexis and saying, "This is so totally awesome! I got it on the first shot."

"Alright, let me try," Alexis said and she went through the same process as Lori. She offlined her optics and sighed, concentrating on what she transformed into, a jet of some kind. When she was ready, she breathed out the same word, "Transform." Her body folded and changed its shape as well and when she felt it stop, she looked and saw she had successfully transformed into a jet. She just wasn't in the air.

"Want to try flying?"

"I think we should leave that to Starscream or Megatron to teach, that way we don't hurt ourselves."

"We could," Lori said as she started flapping her wings and suddenly started gaining altitude. "Whoo hoo!" she cried as the world started getting smaller beneath her.

"Lori, don't go so high!" Alexis called as she fired up her engines and took to the sky as well to catch up with Lori and make sure she didn't do anything she would regret.

Lori giggled as she did a couple of flips in the air as Alexis circled around her. After a few minutes Alexis finally asked, "Any idea how to land?"

"Uh, we get lower and then transform."

"Okay, let's try it."

Together they both lost altitude and when they were a reasonable distance away from the ground, both of them transformed and went to land. Lori's knees buckled when she hit the ground and she toppled onto Alexis, knocking them both to the ground. The younger femme rolled off Alexis, clutching her sides as she laughed, "That was fun."

Alexis laughed as well, "Yes it was. I'll have to get after Starscream to show me how to do some of the aerial stunts that he does."

"I will figure mine out on my own because I don't know any other flying dragons."

"Me either," Alexis remarked and she transformed back into her human form, Lori following suit.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that sir," Blitz stated after a brief silence.

"Yeah…right, I'm heading out for a little bit. Megatron out," said the Decepticon leader as he ended the transmission and shut off the monitor. He was frustrated and couldn't stand talking to Blitz another second. Opening a dimension gate, he transformed into his jet form and headed through. He figured a short flight would help ease his mind.

* * *

Blitz was more than elated when Megatron finally stopped talking to him. And he was more than elated to find out that the Autobots were back on Earth. That meant Alexis was back and possibly Starscream, and it meant his precious Lori was back as well. He opened a dimension gate to do a brief fly over of the Autobot base. If he was lucky, Lori would be out.

* * *

"Well," Alexis said getting up, "I'm going to head back inside and see if I can give Red Alert a hand on that research."

"Okay," Lori replied, "I'm going to stay out here a little while longer."

Alexis nodded and headed back to the base.

* * *

Megatron was ready to shoot something when he detected Blitz warp out again. However, this time he decided to trace his coordinates and see where he was going. Maybe if he followed him he would figure out a few answers that he was eager to know.

* * *

Lori sighed, the only reason why she stayed behind was so she could talk to Megatron and possibly get him to come out and see her. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face as she spoke, "Hey Megatron, you free?"

She heard him smile as he replied, "Yes Lori. Are you back on Earth?"

"Yup, I'm just sitting outside right now, what are you up to?"

"I'm on a flight, where are you?"

"Central Rockies, Colorado, in a meadow in a forest."

Megatron was a bit alarmed as he looked up the coordinates for the Central Rockies, Colorado only to see that was the exact same area Blitz had warped to. His voice was suddenly urgent, "Lori, are you alone?"

"Yes, but I'm not too far from the Autobot base so I can run if I have to."

Megatron felt a bit better knowing that, "Okay, I'm on my way."

* * *

Blitz was suddenly ecstatic about what he suddenly spotted on his radar. It was quite a pleasant surprise and he landed and transformed into his human form just outside the clearing where he spotted Lori.

* * *

"Why are you worried?" Lori asked suddenly and a movement at the edge of the clearing suddenly caught her eye.

"I'll explain when I get there."

Lori sat up and looked to the clearing where she saw the movement only to see none other than Rad sauntering towards her with the wickedest of all looks on his face. Her face paled and she climbed to her feet, "Megatron…how far away are you?"

"A couple minutes away."

"Okay," Lori replied trying to keep her voice calm. She wouldn't let Rad know that Megatron was coming, not until it was too late. She only had to manage to hold her own until Megatron got there.

Rad stopped his advance a couple feet from her and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well Lori, long time no see."

She didn't say anything; she didn't want Megatron to reveal that he was coming.

"Lori is everything okay?" came Megatron's voice suddenly.

Rad frowned, "I see you're still talking to him. Don't tell me you have a sick affair going on with him like Alexis does with Starscream."

She still didn't say anything.

"Lori?" Megatron asked.

"Well Lori, aren't you going to answer him?" Rad asked as he extended an arm and clutched one of her shoulders.

"Let go of me you sick creep!" Lori hollered as she twisted out of his grasp.

He chuckled, "I see you've grown a backbone since the last time."

She took a cautious step back away from him.

"Lori, get out of there now!"

"I can't Megatron," she answered and Rad grinned.

Rad closed the distance between them and locked his arms around her so tightly that Lori couldn't get away from him no matter how hard she struggled. "I'm taking you with me this time," he said lowly.

"Not _you_ again," Megatron declared angrily through the gem.

Rad chuckled darkly and he leaned forward to capture Lori's lips in a kiss. That's when Lori heard jet engines in the distance. She watched as Megatron zoomed by over the clearing and made a sharp turn in the sky before he transformed and landed in the meadow. Startled, Rad let go of Lori and she immediately ran over to Megatron. Megatron glared down at the human male with a look of utmost hate and rage upon his face. Frightened, Rad took a step back and then took off running back into the forest before Megatron could do anything to him. When Rad was out of sight, the Decepticon leader immediately turned his attention to Lori. He lifted her to his face and asked with concern written all over his face, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Y-Yeah, just a little shaken up."

"Let's get out of here then," he remarked.

"Let's go to my house," Lori said.

"Is it far?"

"No, but you'd have to use the gem to become a human."

Megatron smirked, "You just want to see me as a human."

She grinned, "Well…please?"

"Alright fine," Megatron said as he placed her on the ground. He took his gem out of his subspace and after sighing heavily, he breathed, "Make me human."

Lori felt her grin stretch from ear to ear as a purple light surrounded Megatron and after a few moments, it disappeared. Lori beamed. As a human, Megatron had purple locks of hair that was somewhat long. He had two thick purple locks that protruded from his head, obviously representing his horns. He was about six-foot-five in height and had broad shoulders. His eyes were a pale blue and he had the palest skin that Lori had ever seen. His shoulders were broad and his body was muscular and lean. A stubbly, purple goatee adorned his chin.

The Decepticon leader smirked at her, "Happy now?"

"Wow Megatron you look amazing," she breathed as she leaned against him.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans with a tight black t-shirt that bore the Decepticon symbol. Megatron took Lori in his arms, "I'm glad you think so." And he kissed her lips lightly.

The kiss opened up his senses. Megatron was captivated by how much more humans could feel than transformers. Kissing was completely amazing, and he leaned forward to capture her lips in another, more powerful kiss.

When this kiss was through, Lori said, "Come on, let's sneak into my house."

"Sneak in?"

"Well, if my papa saw you he would freak out because technically I'm not allowed to date until he's gone. At least that's what he said."

Megatron grinned, "This should be interesting."

And he followed her back through the forest to her house unaware that someone else was following them as well.

* * *

Alexis was immediately snagged up in Starscream's human arms as soon as she walked into the base. He planted a kiss on her before he asked, "So, did you learn how to transform?"

"Yes," she replied with a grin on her face as she leaned against him, "I also did a little flying too."

He grinned, "I will teach you to fly better."

"I was going to ask you to."

"Where's Lori?" he asked as he started directing her down a hallway.

"She wanted to stay behind. I think she's planning on meeting with Megatron."

"Well, let's find a room and then have our own little meeting in there okay?"

Alexis shook her head, "If you insist."

"I do," he said as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

When they got to Lori's home, Lori pointed out which room was her bedroom. She explained that she would go in first and that when the coast was clear, she'd motion for him to come up. Megatron watched as she disappeared through the front door and a few minutes later she appeared in her window and motioned for him to come up. He opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it only to reappear inside her room.

He took her in his arms as he glanced around the room, his eyes fell on her bed. Without hesitating, Megatron pushed her back onto the bed and then positioned himself over her. This is how he had wanted her for a while now.

Lori looked up at him, love shining in her eyes and Megatron couldn't wait any longer. He captured her lips with his and delivered her the most passionate kiss he could muster. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she gasped as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He would've kept going, but they both needed air. They broke the kiss together and Megatron rolled onto the bed beside her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I love you," she breathed.

"And I the same," he replied, kissing her brow, "Are you sure Rad didn't hurt you?"

"Yes," she answered and pulled something out of her pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's a chocolate bar; I grabbed it on my way up here. You can have half and I'll have half."

"Chocolate?"

"It's one of the best things you'll ever taste."

"You mean…you eat it?"

"Yeah," she said sitting up and opening the bar. She broke off a little piece as Megatron sat up next to her.

"It looks disgusting."

"Well, it's not," she remarked, "Open your mouth."

Reluctantly, Megatron followed her command and Lori placed the small piece of chocolate on his tongue. He didn't chew on it right away and he allowed the flavor to dissolve onto his tongue. His eyes lit up as he chewed it and swallowed it, "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"Would you like another piece?" she asked as she put a piece in her mouth.

"Sure," Megatron said slyly as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her and in the process, he stole the piece of chocolate that was in her mouth.

"Hey," Lori stated.

He just smiled smugly at her, hoping she would try and get it back. To his amusement and pleasure, she did try to get it back, and after a brief protest, he allowed her to take it back. And that was how they ate the rest of the chocolate bar, exchanging pieces from mouth to mouth until there was nothing left.

It had gotten late and both Megatron and Lori listened as her parents went to bed. After a few minutes, Lori looked to him and asked, "Do you dance?"

He blinked a couple times, "Dance? Do I look like the dancing type?"

"Come on," Lori said taking him by the hand and leading him to the balcony that was outside her room.

He waited momentarily as she ducked back inside her room and came back out with a stereo and a CD. Plugging in the stereo, she turned it on and placed the CD inside of it. He watched as she switched it to the sixth track and then let the song softly play. Megatron listened to the first couple bars of the song before he said, "Well, if I had known you meant slow dance, then yes, I can."

She blushed slightly as he walked up to her and asked, "Lori, may I have this dance?"

She gave a soft smile, "Yes."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, resting her head against his chest. Megatron gave a delicate smile as they gently swayed to the song.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just incase there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Megatron took the words of the song to his spark, they were truer than true, and he held Lori closer to him, resting his chin on her head. This moment was theirs, there was no way either of them were going to let the other go, not yet anyway, it was way too soon.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Lori sighed deeply and Megatron kissed the top of her head. This was beyond anything she had ever imagined. Never had she dreamed that she would be doing this with any transformer. Never had she dreamed that she would fall this in love with a transformer. And never had she dreamed that out of all the transformers, it had been Megatron she had fallen so deeply in love with.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"Lori, look at me."

Lori looked up at the Decepticon leader as he gazed down at her. Both of them were caught up in the moment, they were caught up in their feelings for the other, and never did either of them want this to end.

Megatron leaned forward and captured Lori's lips in a kiss as they continued to sway to the music.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never and let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

They ended the kiss just as the song itself ended. Megatron heaved a sigh and let Lori go as she turned off the stereo.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked bluntly.

"Okay," she replied and they walked back into the house together. Lori shut the door to the balcony after they had both walked in.

Megatron suddenly lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he set her down before he got into the bed next to her. Lori pulled the covers back over them and Megatron wrapped his arms tightly around her. The girl snuggled into him, never feeling so complete in her life.

"Good night Lori," Megatron breathed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Megatron," she replied, "I love you."

Megatron grinned as he fell asleep.

* * *

Starscream and Alexis chose a room that could accommodate their transformer size as well as their human size. In one section of the room there was a bed that could hold two humans. In another section of the room was a bed that could hold two transformers. By the time Alexis had unpacked her clothes and put them away, it had grown late and time to go to bed. Alexis didn't have time to go meet with Red Alert to see if he had found anything else out about the gems, but she figured she would the next day.

"Let's sleep in that bed," Starscream stated, gesturing towards the giant transformer bed.

"Alright," Alexis said decided not to protest.

Using their gems, both Starscream and Alexis transformed into their robotic bodies. Once their transformation was complete, Starscream took Alexis in his arms saying, "I'm going to teach you how to fly like me tomorrow."

Her optics glowed brighter, "Really? Well in that case, I want to learn the nose dives and the corkscrews and the flips and the dips and—

He grinned and silenced her with a kiss. "I know," he breathed.

"Then I'm going to race you and kick your aft," she smirked.

"You're on, but you can't beat this king of the skies."

"Well, this queen is about to hand you your crown."

Starscream chuckled and kissed her, "We'll see about that."

He then took her hand and walked with her over to the bed. They laid down together and Alexis snuggled into Starscream's arms. Starscream gently kissed the top of her head as he let his optics go offline. Alexis knew he was tired, but she wasn't that tired yet. She stared at her love's insignia before wondering aloud, "Do you think Lori ever came back to the base?"

"Megatron probably took her for the night. She'll be back in the morning; you worry about her too much."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You're not her mother."

Alexis smiled softly, "I guess she kind of is the daughter I never had."

"That would make me the father."

She looked up at him, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, look at is this way. If Lori were really our daughter, she'd be dating my former boss who is older than both you and me. I don't know if I like that."

Alexis chuckled, "Now that you put it that way it is strange."

"Did you want kids?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, roll over we'll solve that problem," Starscream said.

"Not tonight, I'm not ready yet," Alexis replied.

"Were you ready with Rad?"

Alexis shook her head, "Absolutely not. He didn't want kids anyway."

"You and I will have children at some point then. A mech and a femme, of course the mech will be older than the femme."

"Nope, the femme is first," Alexis protested with a smug look on her face.

"Why is that?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying ladies first?"

Starscream pursed his lips to the side, "We'll let our genetic material determine that when the time comes."

"Fine. But my gender is going to override yours."

He smirked, "Override, huh?"

"Not that Speed Planet chick."

"You're the one who said your gender is going to Override. She already is your gender."

"You're an aft-head," Alexis stated rolling over so that her back was to him, "You know very well what I meant."

"Nobody turns away from Starscream," he said in a low, playful voice as he wrapped his arms around her.

She looked at him over her shoulder, "I thought you were tired."

"I'd rather stay awake and love you than sleep."

"You're supposed to dream about me when you sleep."

"Unfortunately I can't choose what I dream about."

Alexis rolled over and faced him, "That would be a nice thing. No more nightmares, unless you're really into horror."

He smiled, "I'm into you more than anything."

She smiled softly as she snuggled into him again. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before breathing, "Good night love."

"Night Starscream."

It wasn't long before they both fell into a deep recharge.

* * *

_It was the most excruciating run she had ever made to the Autobot command center ever. Word had reached her that Megatron was coming to the Autobot base to meet with Optimus, but she didn't know why. She was just overwhelmed with the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Megatron would not be granted permission to enter the Autobot base unless that was the case._

_When Alexis burst in, Megatron was already there, speaking with Optimus and a few other Autobots. Nobody seemed to notice that she had entered and the first words that her audio receptors caught horrified her._

"_Lori is missing…"_

_The room suddenly faded to black and Alexis found herself staring into a void of darkness. She tried to turn around to move out of it but she found she couldn't move. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a navy blue transformer approached her. Alexis couldn't help but feel he looked strangely familiar. He wore a sadistic smile on his face as he approached her._

_Alexis was tempted to cry out for Starscream, but she couldn't. She knew he wasn't there and that she was stuck, uninvited and alone with the transformer in front of her. Swallowing back her fear, she called out, "Who are you?"_

_He chuckled lowly._

"_Where's Lori?"_

"_Dead," he replied in an all too familiar voice, "And I'm going to kill you next."_

_She recognized his voice, "Rad?! How…why?! Why did you kill Lori?!" Tears streamed down her face as the news that Lori was dead sunk in._

"_Because she refused me," he bellowed back, obviously irritated, "And since you refused me long ago, you're going to die too."_

_Alexis bit back a scream as he pulled out a blade from his subspace and sauntered over to kill her._

* * *

Alexis gasped as she jumped awake. There was a light layer of coolant on her face. Realizing that it had just been a nightmare, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She went to sit up, but Starscream had rolled onto her part of her wing and he had accidentally pinned her to the bed with his weight. After a few failed efforts, Alexis finally managed to slide her wing out from underneath him and sit up.

The nightmare had left her with a feeling that something was not right, that something terrible was going to happen.

Alexis went to get out of the bed, but as she did so, a hand caught hers. She looked down only to meet Starscream's gaze, "Something wrong Alexis?"

"I had a bad dream," she answered softly.

Starscream sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" he prodded gently as he softly kissed her neck.

"Rad killed Lori…and then he came after me. The thing of it is, he was a transformer, not a human."

"It was a dream Alexis, Lori is safe with Megatron—

"We don't know that for sure."

"Alexis," Starscream growled, "Calm down, nothing is wrong, let's go back to sleep."

"Could you give Megatron a call on your comlink?"

"Alexis, it's three in the morning."

She gave him a look of death and Starscream groaned, "Alright fine, but if Megatron comes after me for this, I'm blaming you."

"Thank you Starscream."

* * *

Megatron jumped when he felt something vibrate in his jean's pocket. He could hear Starscream's voice, though muffled, coming from his pocket. Confused, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a device that was similar to a cellphone and he figured it was his comlink.

"Starscream to Megatron," and then a pause, "Megatron are you there?"

Megatron grumbled as he responded, "Yes, do you realize what time it is Starscream?"

"Yes I am fully aware; it was Alexis' idea for me to call you anyway."

"Why?"

"She wants to know if you're with Lori."

"I am, and you succeeded in waking her up."

"Alexis sends her apologies…Starscream out." And the transmission ended.

"She's like another mom," Lori mumbled tiredly into Megatron's chest.

"Sorry about that," Megatron apologized, kissing the top of Lori's head.

"It's okay," she remarked as she fell back to sleep.

The Decepticon leader chuckled softly as he closed his eyes and soon fell back to sleep himself.

* * *

Feeling relieved, Alexis kissed Starscream, thanking him for calling Megatron so early in the morning and agreed to go back to bed with him. Thus, Starscream pulled her back down into the bed with him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "No more nightmares," he breathed.

"Alright," she replied.

That feeling of dread just wouldn't go away.

* * *

Both Lori and Megatron woke up the next morning at about seven to a knock on the door. "Lori, are you up yet?"

"Yeah mama," Lori called back, "Don't come in, I'm getting dressed."

"Okay, well your papa and I are going spend the day in town shopping, did you want to come?"

"No thanks mama, I'm just going to hang around here today."

"No hanging around that Coby boy!" her father shouted suddenly.

"Papa," Lori groaned as she sat up, "I don't like him like that and I know the rules."

"No boyfriends until I'm gone hija!"

"Papa I know!"

"You can hang out with Coby if you want to Lori. Don't listen to your father, you're a level-headed girl, I trust you," spoke her mom.

"Thank you mama, this is why I love you more."

Her mother laughed, "We'll be home around five, see you later dear."

"And no hanging around Coby!" called her father.

When Lori heard the front door open and shut, she grumbled and began letting out a string of phrases and not so nice words in Spanish. Megatron looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "I didn't know you could speak another language."

"My father is Hispanic. That's why he calls me hija, it means daughter."

"What's girlfriend?"

Lori smiled, "Novia."

"And boyfriend?"

"Novio."

"Well novia that was a close call."

Lori laughed and kissed him. Megatron pulled her on top of him and continued kissing her. As she ran her hands down his torso, the Decepticon leader became aware of a strange pressure between his legs. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was uncomfortable. Lori noticed the look of unease in his eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It feels weird right here," he said pointing to his crotch.

"Oh," she said as she blushed, "That could mean a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Well…you might have to use the bathroom or…" she trailed off and then finally said, "Or you may be…aroused…"

Megatron smirked, "Well, it's not that because I know what that feels like."

Lori looked relieved, "Then you have to go to the bathroom."

"And that means?"

Her face flushed again, "Well, you go in the bathroom and unzip your pants…"

"Show me."

"I can't _show_ you," she remarked, her blush increasing. She got up from the bed, located a piece of paper and a pen, and began scribbling on it. When she was finished, she handed the paper to Megatron and said, "That'll tell you everything you need to know. The bathroom is right across the hall. Knock when you get back because I'm going to change my clothes."

"Okay," the Decepticon leader replied as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

When he was gone, Lori shut the door and proceeded to get dressed. She had just finished tugging her shirt on when she heard on a knock on the door. Lori opened it only to find Megatron standing there. He handed the paper back to her and said, "Humans are a…strange species."

She smiled, "Hey, its normal." And she walked past him into the bathroom herself. When she came back out, she had her hygiene taken care of and her hair was brushed.

Megatron took her in his arms and kissed her saying, "You're beautiful Lori."

"Thank you," she replied, kissing him back.

There was a knock on the front door suddenly. Megatron released her and said, "Let's go see who that is."

"Alright."

They went downstairs together and made their way to the front door. When Lori opened it, Coby and Bud were standing there. "Hey Lori," Coby spoke, "We heard you guys were back and—who's that?"

Lori looked over her shoulder at Megatron and then back to Coby, "My novio."

"Novio?"

"Oh come on Coby, get with the game," said Bud, "That's Spanish for boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! Lori, don't you think he's a little bit on the emo side?"

"What's his name?" Bud asked.

Lori leaned against the doorframe, revealing Megatron's shirt with the Decepticon insignia. Both Bud and Coby gasped and the older boy exclaimed, "Lori, look at his shirt!"

"Oh…crap. Look, you know about Alexis and Starscream, right?"

"Yeah," Bud replied, "They are in a very icky thing called love. And I'm guessing you are too. I guess the only question is which one of the Decepticons is this and why is he human?"

"Take a wild guess," Lori said.

Coby and Bud exchanged glances before Coby guessed, "Thundercracker?"

And Bud guessed, "Starscream's mom."

Lori seized Bud by the collar of his shirt, "Listen small fry, I can have him kick your sorry ass if I want to."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Bud remarked, "I'm sorry!"

Megatron chuckled, "It looks like you know how to keep him in his place."

Both Coby and Bud gasped as they took a step back, "MEGATRON?!"

Coby was the first to recover, "Lori, don't you understand who he is? Does Optimus know about this? How can you possibly trust him?"

"Yes Optimus knows," Lori replied and then added, "And he's okay with it."

Bud swallowed before extending his hand to Megatron. "N-Nice to meet you M-Mr. Megatron sir, sorry about calling you Starscream's mom."

"It's alright," Megatron replied and shook Bud's hand, "But I want this." And he took Bud's beanie hat.

"Hey!" Bud shouted as he tried to grab his hat back, "Give it back, my head feels naked now."

"Jump for it," Megatron said holding it above his head.

"Sure, insult my size now," Bud exclaimed, "If I had Jolt here he'd tackle you." He pushed his way between Megatron and Lori and then jumped on Megatron's back, reaching for his hat.

"Hey now, watch the hair," Megatron said as he felt Bud place a hand on his head and try to push himself up to his hat.

Coby looked to Lori as Megatron kept Bud busy, "We're headed to the base. I guess we'll catch up with you later?"

"Yeah," Lori said, "If you see Alexis tell her not to worry about me."

"Okay," Coby remarked, "Be careful with you know who here."

"I want my hat, give me my hat," Bud said in a playful voice, obviously he was enjoying himself.

"Why do you wear this thing? It's too warm out, you'll end up—mmmm," Megatron started to say but Lori started kissing him and he stopped talking to kiss her.

"Ew!" Bud shouted as he managed to grab his hat back, "Saliva swapping! Coby, let's run before this gets worse!"

"I'm right behind you Bud," Coby exclaimed and he and Bud took off into the woods.

Megatron chuckled as he watched them run off, "That's one way to get rid of them."

"I guess so, come on let's go do something," Lori said as she started leading him to the forest. She suddenly heard someone laugh from her balcony. Lori looked up and saw none other than the human she feared the most standing there. "Rad!" she hissed as she walked up to the balcony, "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"Make me," he said quite simply.

Lori growled, "Alright, I will." She took her gem out and used it to transform into her transformer body.

Rad looked up at her surprised, but his surprise quickly faded, "Oh, I see you and Megatron do have something going on then."

Megatron returned to his normal body as well as Lori asked, "How did you get on my balcony?"

Rad glanced at Megatron and then looked back to Lori, "I can show you." After a brief pause he added, "Megatron, consider this my resignation."

"What?" Megatron asked.

Rad jumped off the balcony and before both Lori's and Megatron's optics, Rad transformed into none other than Blitz. Megatron growled as Blitz landed before them, "I should've known."

"Well, it's too late now," Blitz exclaimed as he pulled Lori from Megatron's grasp and into a headlock, "Now that I have what's mine, we'll be leaving."

Megatron took a step towards Blitz so he could rescue his love, but the blue transformer stopped him when he said, "Take another step towards me and she gets it."

The Decepticon leader watched horrified as Blitz opened a dimension gate and dragged Lori through before the gate closed and they both were gone. Megatron felt like collapsing to his knees…there was no way he could get her back on his own. He didn't have the resources to look for her; he didn't have time with the war.

Megatron balled his fists in anger and rage as he tuned his comlink to Starscream's frequency.

* * *

"Come on Alexis, wake up," Starscream called shaking her slightly.

"Leave me alone Starscream, I'm tired."

"Well, who's fault is it that they had a nightmare?"

Alexis glared up at him, "Do you want me to smack you?"

"Do you want to go flying?"

She sat bolt upright in the bed, "Okay, now you and I are speaking the same language."

Starscream smirked at her enthusiasm, "I want a few kisses first."

Alexis was all too happy to oblige as she leaned forward and allowed herself to fall prisoner to one of his kisses. He brought them back down onto the bed and they laid there kissing one another. After a few long moments, they ended the kiss together and Alexis sat up and said, "Let's go let Optimus know what we're doing."

"You mean what we're doing right now?"

Alexis shook her head, "You know what I mean. What we're going to do."

"Fly."

"Right, come on," she said as she dragged him out of the bed this time.

They walked hand in hand down to the command center and just as they walked inside Starscream's comlink buzzed to life with Megatron's voice, startling a couple Autobots in the room. Several pairs of scrutinizing optics fell on Starscream as he reluctantly answered, "What is it Megatron?"

"It's about time you answered, look; I need to speak with Optimus."

Alexis suddenly felt sick to her stomach and the room started to spin. Optimus cast his gaze to the former Decepticon second in command.

"What for?" Starscream asked.

"I…I lost Lori."

There were a couple gasps and Starscream continued, "What, did she runaway from you?"

"It's complicated; she was kidnapped by that human, Rad. I don't know how, but he's a transformer and he managed to get her and…we _need_ to find her."

Starscream looked to Optimus who simply said, "Give him the coordinates of our base."

Alexis passed out on the floor.

* * *

We're appoaching the grand finale of this story. So, will Alexis' nightmare prove to be true? Will Rad kill Lori or will Megatron be able to rescue her in time? Or, will Rad get his hands on Alexis too? So many questions, so little time. The song Far Away belongs to Nickelback and not to me. Do you want a teaser for the next chapter? Alright, I'll give you not only one, but a few. Consider it a Merry belated Christmas present.

Teaser 1:

_"Her," the Decepticon leader said pointing to Alexis, "She's known that creep all her life; she's going to help me find Rad."_

_"No," Starscream remarked angrily stepping in front of Alexis protectively, "Leave her out of this."_

_"She doesn't have a choice!"_

Teaser 2:

_Lori felt so helpless and weak. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor feeling worthless and broken. "Megatron," she sobbed into the gem, her voice breaking and barely above a whisper. She was so full of pain that her voice couldn't hide it, "Megatron I need you so badly right now."_

Teaser 3:

_Rad chuckled lowly as he restrained Lori to the wall. "I will be back with a playmate for you my dear, I think Alexis will be most happy to see you again."_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Scream for the Stars

It's been a while since I last updated this...you guys must get tired of reading that in every single author note...anyways, I apologize for that and for the wait. I guess I can't keep you guys held in suspense forever so yeah, here's this chapter. I'm gonna say that this story has two more chapters left and then it's done. Moving on from that, the quote at the beginning here belongs to a person who's name was not recorded or lost in time, so whoever made the quote, it belongs to them and not me, even though I doctored it a little. As for the title, I guess that's my own little parody of that who saying "reach for the stars." Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Scream for the Stars**

"_Hold on…'cause when you're falling,  
your first reaction is to grab onto something,  
not let go."_

Her senses were in turmoil. Lori tried in vain to convince herself that this was nothing more than a nightmare, but her CPU was smarter than what she was giving it credit for. If this were a nightmare, then why was she already awake? It was a living hell, and she was all alone.

Numbly, Lori followed Rad down the hallway of the forsaken base he had claimed as his own. He had a hand grasped tightly around her arm, leading her forward as her feet stumbled along behind him. It was an irreplaceable feeling of helplessness; her head screamed at her to turn and run back, he couldn't be too much stronger than her in this form. But her senses and fear told her to follow along, someone would come, someone _had_ to come and free her from her nightmare, from her defenselessness. Someone…_anyone_.

They stopped suddenly, Lori was unaware of how long they had been walking, but her feet did hurt, perhaps that was from all the rubble and debris she had stepped on. The base he had was in such terrible condition, it was as if somebody hadn't occupied it in years. The femme glanced around and recognized the area as a type of prison. Without any warning, Lori suddenly found herself shoved inside one of the vacant cells. She was restrained to a wall and then a gun came up out of the floor.

Lori watched horrified as Rad pressed a few buttons on it and suddenly the gun locked onto her. Wherever she moved the gun moved too. Rad smiled viciously and looked to her, "Get free and this thing will shoot you with a blast strong enough to cripple you…get shot too many times, you'll die."

Lori hung her head, fighting back the tears. She was so sick of crying and she didn't want to cry anymore. She wasn't sad, just so _afraid_. This man, this monster had hurt her before and tried to hurt her time and time again, and he wasn't satisfied yet. Right now, he was only getting started with her, and that's what terrified her the most.

Rad laughed wickedly when she didn't say anything. "I'd love to stay and play my pet, but daddy's got a bit of work to do first. I promise I'll be back." He blew her a kiss and walked away, the cell doors closing behind him.

"_Be strong little one..."_

* * *

"Alexis…Alexis are you alright?" said that heavenly voice.

Alexis brought her optics online only to see Starscream's fuzzy image. What had happened? It felt like she had fallen on her head, at least that would explain the pounding headache she had. Perhaps it would have better if she had woken up into darkness…no that would've only terrified her. She had been trapped in the dark for so long it would've been like relapsing back into a nightmare.

"Starscream…" she heard her own voice say, "What's going on?"

"Thank Primus, you're finally awake."

Suddenly there were sweet lips against her own; she smiled as she kissed the lips that had found hers. The grogginess cleared almost instantly and she felt the lips mumble into her mouth, "I love you."

"Starscream," she said breaking the kiss. She looked around only to catch the gazes of a few on-looking Autobots and her cheeks instantly flushed, "Starscream!"

He chuckled as he helped her back up to her feet. Alexis groaned as she felt the blush of embarrassment burn away and she looked to Starscream before mumbling, "What happened?"

"You fainted," he whispered back.

"I…fainted?" she asked in disbelief, "I had this insane dream though that Lori was missing and Megatron was given the coordinates of this base and—

"It wasn't a dream," Starscream merely replied, "And Megatron is on his way."

Alexis started to faint again but Starscream grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her tightly into his arms and held her against him. "No more of that now," he breathed into her audio receptor, "Everything is going to be alright."

"Starscream," Alexis breathed again, this time forcing her optics offline and crumpling her face as she tried to keep from crying. And, after a few moments, when she felt she had regained her composure, she looked out amongst the rest of the Autobots only to see that they were uneasy, some itched at their guns while others stood apprehensively, blindly adjusting and readjusting various weapons and pieces of armor.

Alexis then looked up into Starscream's optics, "How long have I been out of it?"

"Only a few minutes. Are you sure you're alright?"

Alexis nodded before resting her head back against his chest. She didn't care who was watching Starscream and her, there wasn't anything that anyone could do to make her stop loving this Decepticon she held in her arms. Their love was way too strong to be tampered with and destroyed. It was one of those things destined to last forever, no matter what obstacle was thrown in the way.

Alexis caught a bright flash out of the corner of her optic and she turned only to see a dimension gate opening. A sick feeling twisted within her abdomen. What if this was all a trick? What if Megatron were making this all up and he had done something to Lori himself? Alexis certainly couldn't put that past him, this was the leader of the Decepticons after all, who knows how far he would go to get his way. And Rad, a transformer? Ha! That was almost a joke.

Almost.

Starscream's grip on her tightened as Megatron stepped through the dimension gate, alone. Alexis slightly broke away from her love's embrace, only turning so that she could see the Decepticon leader better. She still had an arm around Starscream and he still had both arms around her. Stealing a glance at him, Alexis saw that her love's jaw was tightly fixed; he obviously was tense and pensive about something.

For a few moments nobody said anything, and surprisingly, it was Coby and Bud who broke the silence. Both boys had the nerve to run up to the Decepticon leader and kick him in each of his shins before Bud said, "That's what you get for stealing my hat and allowing Lori to go missing!"

Some of the Autobots took defensive positions as Megatron bent down and took the boys in his hands. He stood back up and said, "I didn't want Lori to go missing." Setting them on his shoulder he stole a glance at Starscream and Alexis before looking to Optimus and hesitantly confessing, "I need…your help."

Optimus nodded and stepped forward, "And we will help you. What exactly happened?"

Megatron put a hand to his forehead, momentarily crumpling his face before he regained his composure and explained the morning's events with Rad to the best of his ability. Alexis suddenly found herself feeling guilty that she had ever doubted Megatron; obviously he was hurting in a way he had never hurt before, and he was desperate to save Lori, to end the pain he was in and mostly, to end whatever pain Lori was and potentially could be in.

"So…how is Rad a transformer?" Red Alert asked as soon as Megatron finished giving his explanation.

"I suspect Sideways freed him from prison and turned him into one of us," Megatron responded.

"Alright, he might know where Rad is. I suggest you go back to your base and interrogate him, see what he knows. We'll work on locating Lori here," Optimus said.

Megatron set Coby and Bud on the floor, balling his fists in rage before disappearing through a dimension gate. Starscream glanced after Decepticon leader for a moment before looking to Optimus and saying, "He doesn't like being ordered around. You got him mad."

Optimus shrugged, "At least he listened. Alright Autobots, let's get to work."

* * *

Megatron didn't bother to knock as he broke the door down to Sideways' quarters, startling the mech inside who was working at his computer. Sideways slowly stood and the Decepticon leader instantly seized him by the throat in a crushing grip.

"Where is he?" he growled ferociously.

"W-Who?" stammered the cautious yet distressed mech.

"Blitz…or should I say Rad?"

Sideways' optics dilated momentarily before they returned to their normal size. "I'm not his keeper," he answered coldly.

Megatron shoved him up against a wall, his hands not leaving the mech's throat, "Why did you make him a transformer? Did you have any slagging idea who he _is_?"

"I knew his history, yes."

"So why did you do this?" Megatron seethed.

"I thought I could use him to my own benefit later," Sideways admitted without reluctance, "I figured I could use him to help me when I extract revenge for Planet X."

"Planet X?"

"My home world that was destroyed."

"You could've chosen anybody, but you _had_ to choose him? Was there an ulterior motive, Sideways?"

Sideways kept his silence and Megatron bashed a fist into the disobedient mech's face. "Answer me!" he roared.

Sideways merely spat out a mouthful of mech fluid into the Decepticon leader's face. Megatron growled as he punched Sideways in the face again, this time much, much harder. "Answer me," he said in voice just above a malevolent whisper, "or else I won't give you the chance to extract any revenge at all for your pathetic home world."

"I only saw Blitz for carrying out revenge sir, I have nothing against you."

Megatron sighed harshly and let go of the mech, causing him to fall like a dead weight to the floor. He walked angrily out of the room, after stealing a towel from Sideways' cleansing room so that he could wipe off his face. After he left the room, he tossed the towel aside and went to the command center where he found Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker. They snapped to attention when they saw him walk in and the Decepticon leader observed them silently before he said, "All of you, come with me."

He then opened a dimension gate back to the Autobot base and stepped through, Thundercracker, Ransack, and Crumplezone following him.

* * *

Alexis slammed her fists down on the computer consol. Sure, she may have been good at locating things twenty years ago when she was a teenager, but she had long since lost that talent. Especially since when she had become a government agent and she had other people to do that work for her. She looked out of the corner of her optic only to see Starscream looking at her with a surprised yet skeptical look on his face.

"What?" she grumbled turning to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think you need to calm down."

"Do not tell me to be calm!" she yelled causing him to step back away from her a little bit.

A dimension gate opened suddenly and Alexis glanced over only to see Megatron come through with his troops. She gulped, how was this going to go down?

Ransack took a startled step back when the dimension gate closed and he realized where he was, "Hey uh, boss? What are we doing here?"

"Optimus," Megatron spoke stepping forward and also ignoring Ransack, "I would like to stop fighting temporarily until she is found."

Optimus nodded and walked up to Megatron before shaking his hand in agreement. Starscream growled angrily and Alexis noticed, yet she couldn't figure out why.

"Uh boss…just what is going on here?" Thundercracker asked dumbfounded.

"Oh so you didn't bother to tell them you had fallen in love?" Starscream retorted, almost condescendingly.

Megatron shot a glare at Starscream and then Ransack spoke up, "Whoa boss bot…when'd you get hitched?"

Exasperated the Decepticon leader put a hand to his face and said, "Will someone let them know what's going on? I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Optimus looked to Hotshot and Leobreaker. They nodded and took the Decepticon troops to another room to be filled in on the situation. When they were gone, Optimus asked, "Did you find anything out from Sideways?"

Megatron shook his head, "That slagging pile of scrap was a waste of time. Did you find out anything here?"

Optimus shook his head, "No."

Alexis grumbled at their progress. "I don't think he's left Earth," she spoke up, "There's no reason for him to, he knows this planet best and he would know where to hide out here."

Starscream watched with a malicious frown as Megatron's optics fell on Alexis and wandered too slowly over her form. Growling lowly, he stepped closer to his love, distracting Megatron's lingering gaze.

Megatron then looked to Optimus, "Perhaps our best bet would be searching every nook and cranny of this wretched planet."

Optimus nodded, "Alright, we can split up into teams and search for his energy signature. It'll take a while, but it should work."

"We should leave someone back at the Decepticon base and this base incase he tries to contact us, that way we can trace the message," Red Alert explained.

"Alright, Red Alert, you stay here and keep visual over the base."

"I'll send Thundercracker back to mine," Megatron spoke.

"Alexis," Optimus said turning to her, "How long were you married to Rad?"

Megatron noticeably clenched his teeth when he heard that. Alexis sighed heavily, "Almost nine years."

"Do you know where he may have hid?"

Alexis shook her head. Optimus held back a sigh and exclaimed, "Okay, as for the teams—

"Her," the Decepticon leader said pointing to Alexis, "She's known that creep all her life; she's going to help me find Rad."

"No," Starscream remarked angrily stepping in front of Alexis protectively, "Leave her out of this."

"She doesn't have a choice!"

"Starscream, go with them as a team," Optimus said as a means to compromise.

Starscream was just about to lash out against Optimus when Alexis put a finger to his lips and spoke, "I think it's a good idea."

The former Decepticon second in command removed her finger from his lips before asking, "Have you gone insane? Perhaps you hit your head a little too hard when you fainted earlier!"

"I'm with Megatron on this," Alexis sternly replied, "I don't care what you think, but I want Lori found unharmed! She's been through enough."

Starscream cast a momentary glare at Megatron before looking back to Alexis. "Fine," he breathed, obviously not happy.

Hotshot and Leobreaker returned with Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker following them. Their optics were wide in surprise from the knowledge they had received. Megatron looked them over before ordering, "Thundercracker, return to base immediately. If Rad tries to contact you, trace the message immediately. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Thundercracker replied and he quickly left for the Decepticon base through a dimension gate.

"Ransack, Crumplezone, you are to work as a team and help locate Rad or Blitz, whatever you want to call him. Try to scan for his energy signature."

Optimus then divided up the rest of the Autobots into teams as well consisting of himself, Jetfire and Vector Prime; Hotshot, Override, and Scattershot; and Leobreaker, Snarl, and Landmine. Megatron gave them a copy of Rad's energy signature…but they had to figure out where to look.

Everyone looked to Alexis again as she confessed, "He could be anywhere on the globe. His job at the Cosmo Scope Research Center basically allowed him to explore any region of this planet and areas in outer space."

"He was a scientist?" Megatron asked glumly.

Alexis nodded, "Yes, but more of an astronomer."

"Where is he most likely to be?" Optimus asked.

"Anywhere in the United States, Japan, China, England, or Canada," she answered.

Red Alert highlighted these areas on a map on the monitor. "I call Japan and England," Jetfire piped up.

"We'll do Canada," said Hotshot.

"China," called Landmine.

"That leaves us with the U.S.," Alexis stated.

Optimus nodded, "Alright, let's get to work."

And the teams deployed to their respective areas.

* * *

It was four days before Rad returned. Lori was able to keep track of the time with her internal clock…and though she wasn't happy to see him, she was slightly relieved. She hoped that he would momentarily free her from the shackles that she was bound by. She was so cramped and so uncomfortable, she figured she would die if she didn't move from the position she was in soon.

But she didn't like the smirk on his face as he opened the door to her cell and typed a code into the keypad on the gun, turning it off. That was the same smirk he wore when he…Lori couldn't bear the thought.

"How's my pet been?" he asked but didn't wait for a reply, "Sorry daddy kept you waiting so long, but daddy was busy making sure that nobody could detect this base."

Lori clenched her teeth together as he sauntered over to her and cupped her face in one of his guilty hands. "Quit shooting me with that dirty look," he said amused.

The girl softened her expression slightly, "Can you…let me go for a few minutes, please?"

"Why?"

"I'm really sore and cramped…I just want to move a little."

He chuckled as he freed her from the manacles that held her captive to the wall and she unwillingly fell into his waiting arms. She didn't look at him, but she knew better than to struggle against his might. Smiling sinisterly, he lifted her in his arms and carried out of the prison cell. As he walked he explained, "Don't you just love my base…your new home? Twenty years ago this base was used by the Autobots when they were trying to find minicons. It's so bitterly ironic that it's being used for not-so-good purposes now."

"Where are we going?"

"Our room."

It was then all reason left Lori as she started to struggle against Rad's grasp. He laughed lightly, "I see you still haven't fully accepted the idea that you are mine."

"Let me go! I don't know what happened to you; I thought I could trust you as my friend way back when before you…did you know what."

Lori didn't have time to react when she suddenly felt herself slammed painfully into the wall by Rad. "Do not remind me of the past!" he snarled, a fist slamming against her face.

Tears sprang to Lori's optics and she couldn't fight them away. "You miss Alexis don't you? You're jealous because you and Alexis never had what she and Starscream have."

Another punch to the face caused Lori to cry out in pain as she felt his knuckles slice across her cheek. Mech fluids dripped out of her nose and onto the base floor. "I have what I want now!" Rad hissed bitterly in response.

"No Rad, you don't like me like that, you don't love me…just do us both a favor and let me go."

A knee in the abdomen this time knocked the wind out of her momentarily. Just as she began to regain her composure he kneed her in the gut again, causing her to spit out a mouthful of oil and mech fluids.

"Disgusting filth!" he sneered as he knocked her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly in the side.

Lori lost count after the eleventh time he kicked her. Her side ached miserably when he finally stopped and she didn't have to look to know that there was a miserable, bleeding gash there. Rad yanked her to her feet, causing her even more pain and slammed her back into the wall, "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," she breathed hoping that by saying that he would stop hurting her.

Flavorless lips found hers in a sloppy kiss. Lori's optics narrowed in an extreme feeling of betrayal and sadness. Tears leaked from her optics and trickled in a slow stream down her broken and bleeding face…she was such a miserable sight and in such a miserable mess.

And she missed Megatron so much.

Apparently satisfied, Rad broke the kiss and carried her back to the cell. However, he didn't restrain her to the wall and he didn't turn the gun back on. Instead he just left her inside, securely locking the cell door behind him before leaving.

The girl stood where he left her and pressed herself against the wall where she had previously been restrained as she watched him disappear out of sight and hearing range. Lori felt so helpless and weak. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor feeling worthless and broken. "Megatron," she sobbed into the gem, her voice breaking and barely above a whisper. She was so full of pain that her voice couldn't hide it, "Megatron I need you so badly right now."

* * *

Megatron squinted up into the hot sun. He didn't like this Florida place; it was too hot, sticky, and humid. The heat was beginning to wear away at his systems where the stress and aggravation of not being able to find Rad nor Lori wasn't. It had been four days since they had started their search only to turn up nothing. Nobody had contacted either base and nobody had located anything of use. It was almost as if they were being led on a wild goose chase.

And nobody knew if Lori was alive or not anymore, but nobody dared to suggest that bitter thought to either Megatron or Alexis. And patience was wearing thin.

"He's not here," Starscream said after scanning a few mindless things, "It's too hot for him to be here."

"We're not leaving until we've searched every grain of sand in this state," Megatron hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Starscream spat back, "You're not my leader anymore. Heck, if it weren't for Alexis I wouldn't even be helping you look for your lost mate."

"Watch your tongue."

"I said don't tell me what to do!"

"Will you guys stop arguing?" Alexis asked exasperated, "You guys have been bickering like this nonstop for the past four days. If you quit arguing then we might actually get something accomplished."

"He started it," Megatron retorted.

"Oh how very mature of you," Starscream hissed.

"GUYS!" Alexis shouted this time, "By the time we find Lori she'll be _dead_ if you keep this up!"

Megatron didn't share his downcast look with Starscream and Alexis then sighed, "I doubt he's here too, let's go try somewhere else."

Starscream and Alexis started walking away and Megatron went to follow them when he thought he heard Lori's voice say his name. Alexis noticed he wasn't coming and stopped to look at him, "Megatron, are you coming?"

He glanced at her.

"Megatron I need you so badly right now."

Megatron tore his gem out of his subspace pocket as a wave of anguish, elation, and fear washed through him all at once. "Lori I'm here, I'm here," he said gently, trying to reassure her and bring her whatever comfort he could.

"Oh thank God," she breathed and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Where are you?" he asked desperately, "Are you alright?"

"No…I'm not alright," she cried and Megatron could almost taste her tears, "Rad mentioned something about being at the Autobot's base from twenty years ago if that helps at all."

"That's helps a lot Lori, I'll find you, I swear by Primus' spark that I will _save_ you," he said, trying to keep his own voice from breaking. He missed her so much he couldn't stand it, he was so worried he thought that he was going to be sick, but he had to be resilient for her, "I'm coming Lori, hold on for me, I will be there soon."

"I have to go; I can hear him coming back. Megatron…"

"What is it Lori?"

Her voice broke, "I just want you to know that I am trying so hard to be strong for you and that if I don't make it through this I will always…always love you."

Megatron's face crumpled and his insides shook as his spark poured out to her. He sank slowly to his knees, as if trapped in a nightmare of heartbreak and slow motion. "Me too Lori…me too," he said, his breath coming out in shaky rhythms as he tried his hardest to be strong for her too.

When he didn't hear Lori reply, he slowly returned his gem to his subspace and Alexis was at his side almost immediately. He felt blind to the world around him. "Where is she?" Alexis asked frantically.

"The Autobot base from twenty years ago," Megatron answered as he slowly snapped back into reality.

"Right below the Cosmo Scope Research Center, damn it I should've known," Alexis exclaimed mentally slapping herself.

* * *

Rad chuckled lowly as he restrained her to the wall once again. Lori knew he was leaving, heck for all she knew she could be trapped in this cell for another four days or longer if Rad were leaving again. He traced the cut he had created on her cheek with a finger before he left her side and turned the gun back on.

"I have to leave again my pet, but…" he said and then trailed off as he exited the cell, "I will be back with a playmate for you my dear, I think Alexis will be most happy to see you again."

Lori could've screamed.

* * *

"We can't just go barging in there!" Starscream protested, "He'll probably have the place booby trapped."

Alexis took a few steps away from both Megatron and Starscream, "Alright, let's notify Optimus and let him know we got in touch with—

A black hand slipped around her mouth suddenly and she felt the cold barrel of a gun against her left temple. Fear ran cold down through her chassis as she recognized the laugh of the mech that suddenly held her prisoner.

"Finish that sentence," he commanded her, freeing her mouth momentarily from his grasp.

Alexis' CPU ran cold as both Megatron and Starscream looked her way.

"Finish it!"

Using his arm, which was snaked around her throat, he momentarily choked her causing her to gag before she coughed, "We got in touch with Lori…Bradley you need to stop this."

Starscream growled lowly, "Let her go!"

"Say another word and I'll pull the trigger. I _am_ going to kill her, but I thought I'd spare you from having to watch." And he opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it, taking Alexis with him.

Megatron had to cover his audio receptors as Starscream lived up to his name and let loose both an ear-piercing and audio receptor shattering scream of agony to the stars.

* * *

And that ends this chapter. A rough way to end it, but there is another chapter to come...the grand finale! So...will Megatron and Starscream be able to set aside their differences long enough to save the ones they love the most from Rad's twisted and sick hands? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Until then please review!


	23. Never All Alone

Okay, I sort of abandoned another one of my stories to devote my time to this one. I've also changed my mind about a few things...but I'll explain in greater detail once this chapter is over, I won't keep you waiting any longer.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Never All Alone**

If it had been twenty years ago, the whole situation would have been different. Instead of Rad kidnapping her, it would have been Megatron or another one of the Decepticons. And in Lori's place would have been Rad, Carlos, Billy, or Fred. Alexis wasn't sure if Starscream would have rescued her back then, but the Autobots would have.

It was amazing how much twenty years could change things.

Rad was the villain. Lori and she were the victims. Alexis knew Starscream would come to rescue her…and ironically enough Megatron would come to help. She only hoped that the two of them could set aside their differences long enough so that she and Lori could be rescued successfully and Rad could be eliminated from the picture completely.

Alexis' CPU came crashing back into reality when Rad suddenly threw her forcefully against a wall. She slammed against it back first and then slumped to a sitting position as pain tingled through her chassis. "I don't know what you're trying to prove Rad," she remarked through clenched teeth as she slowly stood back up, "Killing me isn't going to solve anything."

"Your death isn't meant to solve anything, you betrayed me and for that I am punishing you."

"You deserve to be punished more than I do. You're the one who has committed rape."

He smashed his fist across her face, sending her backwards into the wall once again. "It was necessary," he growled.

"Why, because you were a horny bastard and couldn't wait any longer to get anything?"

He lodged his knee into her abdomen and punched her under the nose causing Alexis to cry out in pain. "If you were smart," he snarled, "You would let me ask the questions."

She fell silent and Rad chuckled lowly as he grabbed her by the throat and dragged her down the hallway, "I was going to ask you what Lori said to you, but I mine as well go directly to the source so that way I know I get the truth."

"Don't hurt her," Alexis pleaded as she stumbled along behind the enraged man.

"Don't tell me what to do," he remarked as he punched her in the head with all his might.

Alexis went cascading into darkness.

* * *

Lori reluctantly looked up when she heard Rad open and close a prison door in another hallway and stifled a breath when she heard a small thump before he walked back out of the cell and closed the door, locking it. He then appeared from around the corner and stepped into the hallway she was being kept in and Lori quickly looked away from him. "Lori my pet," he said sinisterly and with a wicked smirk on his face as he reached her cell and leaned against the bars, "I have a question."

She looked up at him. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Did you make contact with anyone?"

She swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" he asked quietly and then roared, "What do you think I mean?!" He tore open the door to her cell and proceeded to turn off the gun before he walked over to her and seized her by the throat.

Lori stiffened and tears immediately rushed to her optics. She didn't want to cry, not anymore, not ever again. She was tired, she was broken, she was lost, she was hurting, she was empty, and she was so _terrified_.

"Answer me!" he hollered as he tightened his grip around her throat.

She couldn't hold back the tears as she sobbed, "I contacted Megatron."

He slapped her bitterly across the face. "Insolent wretch, what did you tell him?" he demanded.

"That I need him and that you're using the Autobots' base from twenty years ago," she confessed and waited for him to strike her again.

And he did just that, and then some. He punched her as hard as he could across the face several times and kicked her until she was bruised and bleeding and begging for him to stop. But he was still seething. "You mindless bitch!" he shouted, "Megatron _knows_ where that is, he _knows_ where we are now! Do you realize what you've done?!"

Lori's optics only filled with more tears. "I didn't know," she whispered, her voice threatening to break.

"Well there's one way to solve that problem," he said, calming down drastically suddenly.

Lori gasped when he suddenly produced a small energon blade from his subspace. He stabbed it into her neck and proceeded to carve out her vocal processor. He laughed as she tried to scream but no sound came out. Tears were flooding down her cheeks from the pain and oil and mech fluids were streaming from her neck and other open wounds.

"Punishment divine," he snickered as he went back over to the gun and turned it on. He tossed her vocal processor at her and left the cell, locking it behind him.

* * *

Megatron's audio receptors were ringing by the time Starscream finished his scream that rocked the heavens. The former Decepticon in command looked to his former leader and said in a shaky voice, "We've got to get to them now." He started to take to the air when Megatron grabbed a hold of him and locked his arms around him, preventing the seeker from going anywhere.

"We can't rescue them without a plan," Megatron hissed, "If you barge right in there that will be suicide."

"What can one mech do?" Starscream griped.

"He's been there for four days; he's had time to prepare for this. There's no telling what kind of traps are set up."

"But we can't wait!" he protested, "I don't know what his plans are for Lori but he's going to _kill_ Alexis if I don't get there now!"

Megatron turned Starscream so that he was facing him and gripped him firmly by the shoulders, "I know that Starscream!"

Starscream shrugged Megatron's hands off his shoulders and tackled his leader to the ground. He held his gun to the Decepticon leader's face and Megatron heard it hiss as he activated it, preparing it to fire. The Decepticon leader grit his teeth as he stared down the barrel of the gun. "Starscream…" he said in a wary voice.

"You just want her dead," Starscream remarked angrily, "You can't stand to see me happy with her can you?"

"I don't want her dead," replied Megatron in a calmer voice, "I can't have her dead. She's the only one who can actually knock some sense into you. Lori would be devastated if Rad killed her, and the last thing the universe needs is you unstable." He then reached up and gripped the gun.

Starscream scowled, "It's easy to say that when you're looking death in the face."

"Will you stop this mutiny? As much as I hate to say it, we're going to have to work together if we want to see them come out of this alive."

"Why should I work together with you considering the way you've treated me in the past?"

"Starscream we're wasting time! If you want Alexis to live then get the slag off me and let's go, I'll radio Optimus and we can have him or another one of the Autobots coach us through the base and through the potential booby traps."

Starscream lowered his gun, but when he didn't move, Megatron flipped them over and pinned him to the ground beneath his weight. "Starscream you fool!" he declared, "Do you love Alexis or not? Would she want to see us arguing like a bunch of immature younglings like this when her life and Lori's life is on the line? Don't you think she would be happy to see us getting along for once? Don't you want to save her Starscream? I'm sure ever since you found her again all these weeks ago that you've wanted to sweep her off her feet, to show her how you can make her spark soar."

"Megatron…"

"Let's show them, all of them, Lori and Alexis, Rad, the rest of the Decepticons and Autobots, that we can all function as a team, as one. By Primus' spark Starscream, I need your help; I can't do this all by myself."

Starscream felt his whole expression soften when he saw the tears building in Megatron's optics. Never, ever, in his entire existence had he ever seen the leader of the Decepticons—never had he seen _Megatron_ cry. And the former Decepticon second in command almost hated himself for ever doubting Megatron's affections towards Lori. They were strong, they were true, they were _unbreakable._ Starscream thought he would never see it…Megatron's love was patient, his love was kind, it did not envy, it didn't brag, it was not proud, it wasn't self-seeking, it wasn't rude, it wasn't keeping a record of the wrongs committed nor was it easily angered. The love he shared with Lori was always protecting, always trusting, always with hope, and always preserving. And it did not delight in evil, but instead rejoiced in truth.

And Starscream knew it was that kind of love that he himself was sharing with Alexis. He could not give up on her now; he had to find the strength to remain with hope, to protect her. It was his duty to help preserve their love and he could not betray the trust that he and Alexis had and let her down by his bickering with Megatron. His feud with Megatron could wait for another day, but right now the Decepticon leader was right. There was no way either of them could do this without the other, and he had to be patient. He had to have hope. He knew Alexis was strong. _"I will save her,"_ he told himself, _"She will __**not**__ be killed."_

"Alright Megatron," Starscream said, his voice calmer, "Let's put aside our differences now and work together to rescue them. They need us right now as much as we need them."

Megatron nodded and stood and then helped Starscream to his feet, "Thank you."

Starscream gave a small smile, "Let's just get there and then radio Optimus." He then proceeded to open a dimension gate and step through it, Megatron following him.

They stepped through and were inside the Autobot's base from twenty years ago. Megatron immediately tuned his comlink to Optimus' frequency and spoke, "Megatron to Optimus."

"Optimus here…did you find anything?"

"Lori managed to contact us and told us where she is, your base from twenty years ago. But…we've got bad news," Megatron hesitated.

"What happened?" Optimus asked in a low voice.

"Rad found us not long afterwards and kidnapped Alexis and revealed that he has every intention of killing her. Starscream and I are at his base now and we need you or one of the Autobots to help us get through it and find them."

"I'll be there in a second. Hold on."

"Alright…Megatron out."

The transmission ended and Starscream glanced at the Decepticon leader, "Do we really need his help?"

"I know you stayed in this base for a few days way back when…but do you really know it like the back of your hand like Optimus does?"

Starscream groaned and figured Megatron had a point, he was just so sick of waiting. It was a few long seconds before Optimus warped in, alone, and he looked to Megatron and Starscream. Optimus could tell by the looks on their faces that they were ready to go and that they didn't want to be kept waiting any longer. "Let's go," said the Autobot leader.

He stepped forward into the base, Megatron and Starscream following him.

* * *

_They're locking up the sun, the light of reason's gone  
And hope has been successfully undone  
The question's burning on, where is it coming from  
No one seems to know the monster born_

Alexis stirred when she heard that song playing. Rad used to play it all the time when they were together; he claimed it gave him inspiration for his scientific discoveries, that it helped him think and eased his mind. Alexis had enjoyed the tune as well, but it never really had any significance to her when he played it. Her sun had been locked up long ago when Starscream sacrificed himself in an effort to stop Unicron and keep her as well as the rest of the universe safe…and to show Galvatron how important it was for him and Optimus to form an alliance to stop Unicron.

But the roles were switched now.

Megatron and Optimus, as well as Starscream, had formed an alliance to stop a minimal threat to them, yet a major threat to the ones they loved and cared about. They would come to stop the newly born monster, they would come to stop Rad and rescue her and Lori…or at least they would try before it was too late and nothing could be done. Alexis felt sick suddenly and had to blink back a few tears. She had to be strong; she knew she could be for Starscream.

_It's a bad trip on a sinking ship, when no one seems responsible  
Scapegoat to rock the boat, yeah we need someone expendable  
Volunteers to face their fears, can we be sensible  
And find a way to break the fall, find out the cure for all_

But it was so hard to be strong on her own; Alexis couldn't hold the tears back this time. Rad was angry, Rad felt broken, he felt betrayed, he was hoping, he was wanting, but his method of taking and beating and abusing was not working. He may have thought it was, but he was only driving away the ones that once cared for him. Alexis had loved him, she had been head over heels for him…and then came the lost promotion, then came the drinking, then came the loss of Carlos, then came the fights, the screaming, the hitting, the cursing, then came her opportunity to visit the North Pole, then came the transformers, and then Starscream.

Alexis knew she had ignored Rad in her escape from him; she was the reason why he was who he is now. Rad's life had been on a downward spiral and she had only sped up the process by going back to Starscream. But she didn't regret it. Starscream had given her everything that Rad couldn't provide, he had given her his heart, but Rad lost his before he could give it to her and he never bothered to find it.

And she wished so badly that she could escape now, that Starscream would magically appear and rescue her before Rad could destroy her.

_Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day  
Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time  
Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away  
Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime—_

The song ended suddenly and she looked only to see Rad standing before the door to her prison cell. Slowly she sat up; her head was throbbing from where he had punched her. He chuckled lowly as he asked softly, "Do you remember that song?"

She nodded slowly, she could smell death.

"Do you remember the song that we used to make love to?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how it reminded us of children…why didn't we have children Alexis?"

"I never thought you wanted any," she replied softly, trying to figure out what Rad was getting at.

"No I didn't, and it's a good thing we didn't have any…" he trailed off before he asked, "Do you miss me at all? Have you missed me?"

"No."

He scowled but entered her cell calmly. Alarmed, Alexis stood but regretted it because she had a momentary whiplash. By the time she recovered from it, Rad was upon her, a hand was wrapped around her throat and he used his body to pin her to the wall.

"Then I have no reason to spare you," he hissed. He was just about to strike her when the alarm went off inside the base. Growling, he said, "I'll be right back."

Rad went to the control room which was near the prison instead of where the Autobots has set up the control room. He looked at the monitor only to see the words "intruder alert" flashing on the screen. He typed a code into the computer and it brought up the security cameras. He noticed three figures walking on one camera and he brought up the view of that camera onto the screen. When he saw Starscream, Optimus, and Megatron, he snarled and initiated his defenses. First he pressed a button that allowed reinforced steel doors to seal all the exits that led to the control room and prison. He shut off the warping capabilities and communication networks outside the control room and prison areas, nobody was going to get in, but he was going to make sure he had a way out. He then turned on the booby traps he had waiting in every hallway outside the area he had barricaded himself inside of. He would stop them no matter what it took…and he turned on music outside of the area he was in. Loud music too, he wasn't going to make it easy for them to communicate with each other.

When he was finished, he circled back to the cell Alexis was being kept in. She looked up at him as he entered and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he remarked, not wanting her to develop any sense of hope, "It was a false alarm." He then held his gun directly over her spark chamber. "Now I don't have a lot of time," he said, "So I'm going to make this quick, consider yourself…lucky."

He fired.

Alexis felt the blast rip through her chest and tears immediately fell from her optics. She fell to the floor; anguish in her optics as she returned to the darkness Rad had put her in earlier, except this time…permanently.

Rad chuckled as Alexis' optics faded to gray. He kicked her in the side for good measure to make sure she didn't move and when she didn't, he walked away laughing. He then went back to the control room to see how his guests were doing. He saw that the booby traps were slowing them down, but not completely impairing them. He decided to turn the traps up a notch and then grabbed something before he left the room.

* * *

_Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide_

Optimus was ready to scream, he knew there was a method behind Rad's terribly awful music, and it was working to drive he, Starscream, and Megatron insane. It was loud, it was brutal to the audio receptors, and they could hardly hear each other talk. The booby traps weren't helping much either. They would walk down a hallway and lasers would start firing at them, very powerful lasers, Rad had not been shy nor kind when it came to his defenses. Doors would randomly come down in front of them and behind them, leaving them momentarily trapped before they broke down the door in front of them and continued walking.

They had quickly discovered that their comlinks had been rendered useless since Optimus had tried to get a hold a Red Alert and ask him to be ready at the base when they came back with Alexis alive and Lori okay, hopefully. But it was taking forever just to get out of one hallway; the booby traps were so heavy. Optimus feared they would be too late, but he wasn't going to give up.

He just really wished the music would be shut off.

_Now I want you when you're gone, and now it's like  
You're holding something just in front of me  
Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
One of those times that I'm left in the cold…dead  
There's no compromise  
Just another tie  
I know I need to sever_

"I really, really don't like this song," Starscream remarked over the melody, "It hits just a little too close to home."

"Alright then here's the plan," Megatron said above the music, "While I go in and get Lori and while you go in and get Alexis, Optimus will go in and shut this accursed music off!"

"I think that's one of the most intelligent things you've said since we've arrived here," Optimus added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megatron fired back.

"Nothing…nothing," Optimus remarked hiding a smile behind his facemask.

"I just wish he would play a decent song!" Starscream barked as he turned a corner only to come face to face with a steel, reinforced wall. "Oh," he remarked, "This is perfect."

And suddenly the music changed.

* * *

Rad had grabbed a device that allowed him to speak through the PA system while he returned to Lori's cell and entered. He merely glanced at her as he quickly set up his equipment, a small monitor that showed his guests current location, a remote that allowed him to control the music…he was all set. He turned it on and walked over to Lori. Nuzzling her face with a hand he chuckled softly and said, "We've got company. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to see Megatron and his worthless friends die? Oh right…you can't talk."

She looked at him, pain in her optics. She mouthed the words "get away" but he didn't know what she said and his optics smiled darkly at her instead.

* * *

_Your baby blues, so full of wonder  
Your curly cues, your contagious smile  
And as I watch, you start to grow up  
All I can do, is hold you tight_

Megatron, Starscream, and Optimus exchanged looks. They all had an eerie feeling that something wasn't right, that something had happened…something _bad._ Megatron sighed heavily, "Is there anyway we can break that wall down?"

Starscream fired a couple rounds at it and then looked at the damage he had done. Not even a scratch. "This might take a while," he said.

_Knowing…  
Clouds will rage, storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

"Starscream do you like this song?" Rad's voice suddenly echoed through the base, "It's okay to go ahead and answer, I'll hear you."

Starscream growled and replied, "You son of a glitch, where's Alexis?"

"She's in here," Rad replied, "But you didn't answer my question. Alexis and I used to make love to this song…and then you stole her from me."

Megatron's optics went offline when he heard Rad mention making love and Starscream snarled, "I didn't steal her from you, she came willingly. You're the one who stole her from me. Now don't be such a coward and let us in!"

"I don't have any reason to let you in Starscream."

"Give back Alexis!"

"She's already dead."

Starscream felt panic hit him, "W-What? You're lying!"

"I'm not lying. One shot to the spark was all that it took. I would've prolonged her death if you hadn't invaded so quickly, but oh well, what's one life when there are billions out there?"

_Story books full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn, just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies_

"No," Starscream breathed as he collapsed to his knees, his spark shattering in his chest simultaneously. His reason for living his gone…

The song was all a parody now of his love for Alexis. They would never have children. He would never make love to her again. He would never hear her beautiful laugh, see her wonderful smile, her bright, sparkling optics or eyes, he would never touch her again, never hug her, never hold her, never kiss her…all of that was gone.

Her sweet voice…her soft gaze…her gentle touch…her love for him…

All destroyed in a moment.

"_Oh Alexis,"_ he thought, _"I've failed you…"_

_When the…  
Clouds will rage, storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

"Get up Starscream," Optimus' voice suddenly sounded, "It's a lie. Alexis is stronger than that, out of all of us, you should know that."

Starscream didn't move for a few seconds as he allowed Optimus' words to sink in, and he realized the Autobot leader was right. He got back to his feet and exclaimed, "If she's dead Rad, I want to see it for myself, so you better let us in."

"I give you my word that she's dead, but I'm not that stupid to let you in like that."

* * *

Lori looked to Rad as he took out the same blade he had used to remove her vocal processor. Flinching, Lori began to squirm, desperate to get away from him. He chuckled lowly as he inserted the blade at the top of her abdomen, directly below the breastplate and made a small slit. Lori cringed as she felt him insert something into the slit he had made, it was a blunt object, but it tore away at wires as it settled into place.

"Hold still Lori," he said and then chuckled, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

* * *

Megatron growled when he heard Rad address Lori like that. "You better not have hurt her," he said in a threatening voice.

Rad laughed, "I've hurt her so much she doesn't talk anymore. She won't talk to me and she certainly won't talk to you."

"I don't believe that."

"Then don't," he said, "But I think you would have a hard time talking too if you didn't have a vocal processor."

Megatron balled his fists and activated his Cyber Planet Key. Looking to Starscream and Optimus he said, "I don't know about the two of you, but I've had enough of listening to him. If we do this together, we'll be able to blast our way through."

Optimus nodded, "Agreed." And he activated his Planet Key

"I call dibs on hitting him first," Starscream said as he activated his Cyber Planet Key as well.

At Optimus' command, the three of them fired a massive blast all at once which instantly dissolved a hole in the steel wall large enough for them to get through.

"I'm going to go find Alexis," Starscream called before he ran off towards the prison.

Megatron nodded and said, "And I Lori." He then headed towards the prison himself.

Optimus stayed behind knowing Megatron wasn't going to need any help and that this was Starscream, Megatron, and Rad's fight. He would only be back up if it were necessary.

* * *

Rad heard the blast break through the wall and immediately turned off the PA system through which he was communicating, the music however, continued to play its somber melody. Rad growled and looked to Lori, "Perhaps it is time we make our escape my dear."

She shook her head and Rad slapped his knuckles across her face. "Stop being so defiant," he scowled as he bent briefly and showed her, her vocal processor, "I can remove a lot more than this."

She hung her head and Rad chuckled darkly as he softly kissed her neck, his hands wandering slowly to the restraints.

* * *

When Megatron rounded the corner, the first thing he heard was Rad's not-so-friendly chuckled. He moved forward, silently until he saw something that he had never wished to see. He could see the tears running down Lori's cheeks as Rad delivered her one of his poisonous kisses. His optics narrowed and he felt one of the worst looks twist onto his face as he charged towards the cell. "Get away from her!" he snarled as Rad turned and looked at him surprised.

"I didn't think you would come so quickly," he said.

Rad had freed one of Lori's hands and she reached forward and grabbed her vocal processor out of his hand. He glanced at her out of the corner of his optics before he growled and said, "This isn't my fight, we'll meet again Megatron."

Megatron went to attack him but Rad escaped through a dimension gate before he had the chance. Growling, the Decepticon leader turned to the gun that was aimed at Lori and disarmed it. His expression then softened completely as he looked to Lori and quickly freed her from the restraints that still held her captive. Not used to holding up her own weight, Lori started to collapse until Megatron caught her. He hugged her tightly against him and he felt his spark swell and reach out to her as she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she began to silently cry.

"Oh Lori," he whispered, pressing her tighter to him, "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. Please tell me that you're alright, that you will be alright." He massaged her back gently, trying to bring whatever comfort he could to her.

Slowly she brought her tearstained face up so that her optics met his. Megatron couldn't figure out why she wasn't saying anything. He brought a hand up and started drying away her tears with his thumb. "Lori?" he asked gently.

She took his hand and he felt her place something in it. He then watched as she mouthed the words "I can't talk."

Megatron opened his hand only to see her vocal processor. His optics widened and he breathed, "By Primus' spark…he wasn't lying. That means…that means Alexis is—

Lori's optics widened and she shoved past Megatron and attempted to walk out of the cell, but her legs failed her. She stumbled and started to fall, but Megatron quickly caught her and lifted her in his arms. "We'll go find her," he said softly, "But we've got to get you to a med bay."

* * *

Starscream was bewildered by what he saw. Alexis was lying cold on the floor of the prison cell, a hole burned through her chest so that her spark was exposed. That wonderful, beautiful spark that he had pumped his love for her into, it was still beating but it was fading fast. Carefully he took Alexis in his arms and held her in what he hoped was a more stable position.

He didn't know how to face it, but she was going to die.

He had come too late, she had bled too much. He felt void of all emotion as tears leaked from his optics and onto her burned chassis before dripping onto her spark. "Oh Alexis," he whimpered, "Please don't leave me."

_Castles they might crumble_

Starscream heard footsteps come up behind him, not just one set, but two. He was bitter; he wanted to be alone with Alexis during her final moments.

"Starscream," Megatron said solemnly.

Starscream winced at the sound of his own name. "Leave me alone," he breathed in a weak, broken voice.

Optimus had to blink back the tears at the death of a friend, "We're sorry Starscream."

_Dreams may not come true_

Lori began to struggle in Megatron's arms. Megatron glanced at her and whispered, "Lori, settle down."

She shook her head and struggled harder, shooting Megatron a threatening look. Reluctantly, he set her down and Lori went over to Starscream. She glanced at him before she gently tilted Alexis' head toward his until her lips met his. Not sure what else to do, Starscream kissed Alexis' cold lips, hoping, praying that whatever Lori was trying to prove would save Alexis.

When he pulled away he watched as Alexis inhaled and then her optics flickered online. "St-Starscream?" she whispered weakly.

Lori grinned.

_But you are never all alone_

A look of pure elation shot across Starscream's face as he watched Alexis' spark beat return to its normal rhythm. "Oh thank Primus," he breathed, "You're _alive_!" And he kissed her again, this time with much more force.

_Because I will always, always love you_

Megatron chuckled at the music as he walked over to Lori and retook her in his arms. "As much as I hate to break up your reunion," he said, "I do think we should get Lori and Alexis to the med bay stat."

Starscream broke the kiss and lifted Alexis carefully in his arms as he stood, "Right."

Optimus nodded as he opened a space gate, "I hope Red Alert's ready for this."

"He better be," Starscream remarked as he stepped into the space gate.

Before stepping in, Megatron looked to Optimus and said, "Thanks for your help Prime."

"It wasn't a problem," Optimus replied.

"Do remember though," Megatron said as he put a foot into the space gate, "As soon as Lori is recovered, our alliance is over."

"It doesn't have to be."

"No, perhaps it doesn't, but it's simply impossible, you and I are two different people Optimus," and with that, he disappeared through the space gate.

Optimus shook his head sighing, "I really hope Lori can convince you to change your ways and allow us to work together to stop the black hole." He then stepped into the space gate, neglecting to turn off the music as it continued to play.

_When the…  
Clouds will rage, storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe…in my arms_

I didn't proof read thoroughly, I had a friend distracting me while I was trying to read. He was giving me a long speech about how I ignore him too much...but anyways...

This story is going to be much longer now, it's not going to end soon. I'm going to add more pairings, so if you got any in mind, hit me up. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I hope to have it out soon. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. The first song "Locking Up the Sun" belongs to Poets of the Fall, the second "Guarded" belongs to Disturbed, and the third "In My Arms" belongs to Plumb, none of them belong to me. Please review!

* * *


	24. Your Sun in a World of Darkness

This chapter is extremely long...and now that I am on my summer break finally, I'll be updating as much as possible before college begins in August. I'll be gone June 27th-July 11th on a camping trip though with no internet. Anyways, this chapter was a monster to type. It just kept going. Oh well, it'll give you something to chew on until I update again. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Your Sun in a World of Darkness**

Both Megatron and Starscream were relieved that Red Alert was able to take Lori and Alexis immediately for repairs. The only dismaying news was that he couldn't repair them both at once. Once Lori and Alexis were stable and secure inside the med bay, Red Alert had the two Decepticons leave so he could commence with the repairs. He had explained that he would repair Alexis first since she was in the most critical condition and then when she was better and in a more stable state, he would move on to Lori.

Megatron and Starscream decided to remain in the waiting area outside of the med bay. Optimus joined them a few minutes later, inquiring on how Alexis and Lori were. Starscream said that they were in good hands now while Megatron grumbled, "Don't you have anymore medics, Prime? Starscream's femme might be in good hands at the moment, but my Lori is still waiting for repairs!"

"Aren't there any Decepticon medics?" Optimus questioned while crossing his arms.

"Not any official ones…" Megatron answered and then trailed off.

"Well, why not?"

"They are far too cranky and I can't send them off to battle since I would need them to stay behind and repair the injured. Besides, if you are stupid enough to go into battle and get severely injured, then you can either fix yourself or die."

"That's terrible logic Megatron and I know you don't believe that. You should know that your men follow you into battle because you give them a cause to believe in. They are not fools when it comes to being injured; they take your lumps for you. You disrespect them, walk all over them, and treat them like the scum of the universe when they are willing to _die_ for your dream and the dreams you created in them."

"Then explain Starscream," Megatron growled.

"He fell in love, much as you have," Optimus replied, "Now, I am going to call Ratchet and have him come here to assist Red Alert."

"Well hurry up about it."

Optimus shook his head and walked away towards the command center. Starscream glanced at his former leader out of the corner of his optic, debating whether or not to speak to him. Finally he finished hesitating and spoke, "You really haven't learned anything from the Autobots or Lori have you?"

"Don't you dare start preaching to me, Starscream."

"I am not under your command anymore Megatron, I don't have to follow your orders." Starscream waited for Megatron to say something, but when he only grumbled, the former Decepticon second in command continued, "I know you hate the Autobots, I know that you always will and that there is no changing that, even if you temporarily get along with them every once and a while."

"What is your point?"

"Are you going to accept Lori for who she is?"

"I already have."

"Even though she's human?"

"I don't care that she's a human."

"Even though she transforms into a beast?"

"Don't call her a beast; she is still perfect in my optics."

"Even though she is an Autobot and she will never be a Decepticon?"

Megatron sighed heavily; he was very tempted to kick Starscream right out of the waiting area. Finally he responded, "Decepticon or not, she is still mine."

"I guess I won't be the one convincing you then."

"Convincing me of what? That my life is wrong and has always been wrong?"

"Precisely."

"One day I will kill you Starscream, and that's not a threat, it's a promise."

* * *

Optimus sighed heavily as he looked up at the monitor in the command center and then sent out a transmission. "To all Autobots and Decepticons," he spoke, "Lori has been found and rescued. Report back to the Autobot base for further information regarding the current situation. Optimus out." And he ended the transmission. He then set up another one and said, "Optimus Prime to Ratchet."

"Ratchet here," came the response.

Optimus smiled before saying, "Ratchet, it's good to hear from you again. How are things with you?"

"Quite honestly things could be better. Disguising myself among these organics has become commonplace, but a severe waste of my talents," the medic answered honestly.

"How about a change of scenery then?" the Autobot leader asked.

"What do you mean sir?"

"I'll explain further when you get here. Right now, your services are required, report to the Autobot base at once."

"Yes sir! I am on my way, Ratchet out," and he ended the transmission.

* * *

By the time the last group of Autobots and Decepticons arrived back to the base, Ratchet had arrived as well. Optimus quickly explained the current situation and how Rad had briefly kidnapped Alexis and almost killed her, but Starscream was able to get to her in time. Afterwards, Optimus pulled the medic aside to further explain to him what exactly had happened. Ratchet quickly grasped the information, well, all but one detail, which prompted him to ask, "Why did Megatron help?"

Optimus sighed and answered, "He and Lori are romantically involved."

The medic's optics dilated for a moment before he burst out laughing and exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding! Megatron romancing an Autobot, and the Autobot reciprocating?"

Optimus nodded, which only caused Ratchet to shake his head and ask, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as he walked out of the command center and headed towards the med bay, Ratchet following him.

"Why would Megatron bother to waste his time with an Autobot? Obviously he is just using her…and why are you allowing Lori to commit such a treasonous act?"

"Because Megatron loves her and I believe she can change him for the better."

Ratchet started laughing again, "It's preposterous to use the word 'love' and 'Megatron' in the same sentence! And how do you even know that he loves her? Did he tell you so?"

"Yes, and it was obvious he was telling the truth through his participation in Lori's rescue."

Ratchet was still chuckling and shaking his head when they arrived at the med bay, only to see Megatron and Starscream waiting outside the med bay. Ratchet immediately stopped laughing and looked to Optimus as he said, "You didn't tell me he was actually here!"

Megatron glanced at Ratchet and then to the med bay doors before saying, "Quit stalling and get in there and repair Lori now!"

Ratchet frowned and then said, "I am not under your command, so don't you order me around."

"Do as he says," Optimus ordered.

Ratchet growled, "Yes sir."

"Wait, you'll need this," Megatron said and handed the Autobot medic Lori's vocal processor.

Ratchet took it and examined it before inquiring, "What? Did you rip this out of her throat when she said something you didn't like?"

"That's enough Ratchet!" Optimus exclaimed, "Go start Lori's repairs immediately."

Without a word, but with one last accusing glance at Megatron, Ratchet went into the med bay to assist Red Alert and to help repair Lori. Megatron let an angry snarl escape from his throat as he sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in. "And you wonder why I don't recruit a medic," he said.

Optimus shook his head and sat down as well. Megatron glanced at him before asking, "Aren't you going to leave?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I care to know how Alexis and Lori are doing."

"Don't you have your men to look over?"

"Don't you?"

The corners of Megatron's lips curled into a frown and he decided to keep his mouth shut until he could see Lori again.

* * *

Several silent and grueling hours went by before Red Alert came out of the med bay followed by Ratchet. Both Starscream and Megatron looked tensely at them before Red Alert said, "They're fine and they're going to stay fine. Starscream, you can come with me to see Alexis, Megatron you can go with Ratchet to see Lori."

Starscream promptly rose from his seat and followed Red Alert into the med bay while Megatron glowered at Ratchet for a few long moments. He finally stood as well and followed him inside the med bay.

Both Starscream and Megatron quickly observed that Alexis and Lori had been taken into two separate, but private rooms off of the med bay. When Starscream went into Alexis' room, he saw that she was sleeping, and not having the heart to wake her; he sat down in a chair beside her recharge berth and took her hand in his. He would wait there until she woke up.

Red Alert observed him for a moment before saying, "It might be a while before she wakes up. She was severely damaged and her systems are going to need time to recover."

"I can wait."

"When I say 'it might be a while' I mean it could be days."

"I can wait," Starscream repeated, not taking his optics off of his sleeping lover.

"Well, whatever you do, don't force her into waking up; she needs all the rest she can get right now."

"I won't."

"Alright," Red Alert said and he walked away.

* * *

Before Megatron was allowed to go into Lori's room, Ratchet explained a couple things to him. He began, "I don't know how committed or anything you are with her, but don't do anything to hurt her right now okay? She's down and out for the count right now. Rad did extensive damage on her, nothing life threatening, but enough to disable her temporarily."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Megatron said as he attempted to push by Ratchet and into her room, but Ratchet stopped him.

"Wait," he said, "She can talk, but it still pains her a lot to do so, so don't expect her to say more than a couple words at a time. Plus I have her under observation."

Megatron looked at him, "Observation? For what?"

"I want her to stay in the med bay and monitor her pain. She's experiencing an unusual amount in her abdomen, I can tell just by looking at her."

Megatron fell silent as a number of possible reasons for her pain ran through his CPU; all sources of the pain came from Rad. He growled and shoved Ratchet aside as he entered her room and the door hissed shut behind him. All his anger melted away from him the instant Lori turned to see who had come in. She smiled when her optics met his and she whispered, "Hi."

He beamed and pushed a chair that was in the room as close as he could to her bedside and then sat down. He took her hand in his and with his other hand, he lightly stroked her face. "You make my spark soar Lori," he breathed and then asked, "How are you feeling?"

She grimaced and then answered, "Better."

Megatron stared at her inquisitively, "No you're not." He glanced down at her abdomen and noticed she was clutching at it with her free hand, "Lori…"

"It's okay," she breathed and squeezed his hand tighter, "It just…feels like…I'm…having a…baby is all."

Megatron offlined his optics as he said, "Don't even joke about that."

"Okay…it just hurts…a lot."

"Don't overexert yourself Lori, try to get some sleep."

"Don't leave."

"I won't, I promise."

Her gaze met his and he could see the pain behind her optics. He suddenly felt a terrible wave of despair rush through his circuits and he clutched her hand tighter. "Lori," he almost gasped, "Promise that you won't leave me."

"Megatron…" she breathed and painfully sat up.

"Lay back down," he whispered as he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the recharge berth.

She ignored his request as she leaned forward, her torso meeting his. He enveloped his arms around her, hugging her closer to him but trying not to hurt her in the process. She was trembling from the pain she was in, but that didn't stop her from nuzzling her head under Megatron's chin and sobbing, "Megatron…I don't want you to think that way. I'm not going to die…Rad did a lot…but I'm…" Her voice cracked from overuse only causing her a new onslaught of tears.

Megatron glanced at the door, noticing it was shut. Then, as gently as he could, he tilted her face to his and breathed, "Hush little one, you don't need to cry anymore. I won't let anything happen to you." He then crushed his lips against Lori's in a powerful, unbreakable, and steadfast kiss. He coaxed her back onto the recharge berth so that she was lying down, but he was beside her this time.

"Stay here," she breathed.

"I will, so long as you do," he murmured gently, wiping her tears away with a thumb.

She began to fall into a recharge and Megatron took a hand and lightly stroked it over her abdomen. He noticed her optics flicker online as he applied a bit more pressure with his hand.

"Don't!" she shrieked suddenly, slapping his hand away from her abdomen.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

Megatron hesitated before he asked, "Did Rad…do anything…again to you…like before?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Do you know that for certain?"

"Yes," she hissed.

The Decepticon leader wasn't a fool and he knew that he was getting her angry. He kissed her gently before he told her to get some recharge. She sighed and complied, and Megatron watched as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He laid beside her for a while, waiting for her to fall deeper into the recharge before he got up and went to the door. He exited the room and immediately sought out Ratchet. It took a mere matter of seconds for him to stumble upon the medic and when he did, he approached him saying, "Why aren't you trying to figure out why Lori is pain? You shouldn't be letting her suffer."

"I've run every possible kind of test and every result came back negative or without a cause for her pain," the medic rebutted.

Megatron growled, "I'm sure you haven't tried everything."

"And just what are you suggesting?"

"Rape is not an impossibility," Megatron remarked, narrowing his optics, "Did you run a pregnancy test on her?"

"Red Alert informed me of Rad's infatuation with her and what he has done to her in the past. He also told me that the pregnancy test came back negative."

"That was a couple weeks ago, it's not impossible that he…did it again to her…"

Ratchet sighed heavily, "I doubt she's pregnant…but I guess it wouldn't hurt to test her again just incase. Is she asleep right now?"

"Yes."

"I'll run the test when she wakes up then."

Megatron balled his fists and glared at the medic, "Why don't you do it now? If you don't do it now, she might not be in pain when she wakes up."

Ratchet stepped closer to Megatron and shoved an extended finger in his face, "We'll wait until she wakes up. If she's not in pain, then there would have been no reason to have done the test."

Megatron narrowed his optics at him and without a word; he walked back to Lori's room where the door loudly hissed shut behind him. Ratchet shook his head and returned to his previous duties.

* * *

Four days. To Starscream four days had always seemed short, never long enough to meet any sort of deadline. But four days of waiting for his beloved to wake up felt like an eternity. He had watched the shadows flicker and dance on Alexis' form as she adjusted her position while she slept, but she never woke up. Almost hourly he asked Red Alert if she would ever wake up, what her prognosis was, just how she was doing, and if she was in any sort of pain.

He had also observed that the Autobot medic lost his patience with him very quickly. Almost hourly, he received the threat that if he didn't stop asking questions, he would be kicked out of the med bay. It irritated Starscream and once he knew Alexis was ready to leave, he would be more than willing to get the heck out of the med bay.

Red Alert didn't intimidate him…but time did.

Four days of anguish. Four days of hope. For days of "please wake up." Four days of "I miss you." Four days of "please don't leave me." Starscream's spark ached. Time wasn't being fair. It was keeping him from the one he loved. Oh he hoped to Primus that she was dreaming about him, to give him some sort of hope that they were together somehow, whether it be consciously or subconsciously.

He hadn't gotten any recharge since he was first allowed in Alexis' room. He had stayed online constantly, monitoring her every breath and spark beat. He didn't care about what was happening outside the room. He could care less about Lori and Megatron, about Optimus and the others. Alexis was the sun of his world, and he was still revolving around her.

The former Decepticon second in command got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat on the edge of Alexis' recharge berth. This had become a common practice for him as he extended and arm and gently began to stroke her face.

Oh how he missed her gentle smile, her warm, wet kisses, her enveloping hugs, her sparkling optics, her fiery touch…

"Oh Alexis," he breathed as he seized her hand with his own and held it against his chest, "If you ever wake up…I've got so much to tell you. I've had a lot of time to think over the last four days. I thought about us. I want you to be my spark mate Alexis…I want you for eternity."

The room still echoed with silence and with the pattering reverberations of the spark rate monitor. Time ticked onwards with him as its unwilling prisoner. He didn't care and yet he did care. He knew time was beyond his control, something unconquerable, and something he had come to terms with. He didn't care that he was its slave, but oh he cared so much that his sweet, dear, precious Alexis laid silently, free from time…unless time were slowly ticking her life away.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"No," Starscream breathed as he let his optics go offline.

* * *

Darkness was not her friend.

Alexis was in some forgotten void, somewhere that she didn't know. It was like being in outer space except all the stars were gone. All the planets were gone. The sun was gone. The stars were gone. Every source of light was gone.

There was no way for her to keep track of time. Up was down and left was right, north was south and east was west. She was lost and so alone.

Ever since she had gotten there, and she didn't know how long she had been there, she had prayed to do nothing more than leave. No matter how many tears she cried or how much she prayed and dreamed, nothing happened. Her tears had dried up now and all she was left with now were the bittersweet memories of Starscream.

She didn't care about Lori. Lori wasn't here. Lori was safe.

"Let me out…" she moaned.

Alexis had a feeling she was dead.

Darkness still wasn't her friend as she looked upwards, or downwards, she wasn't sure which way was out. All sense of direction was lost.

A gentle breeze found her suddenly. It was warm and she let her optics go offline as she relaxed, allowing the breeze to envelope her. It wrapped around her waste, swirled around her neck, and danced on her lips. She felt whole and embraced by the breeze, but she couldn't hold on to it. She could only hope that it would hold onto her…and that it would never let her go.

"Wake up," the breeze suddenly whispered in her audio receptor.

Alexis snapped her optics online as she turned around and looked for the source of the sweet voice. The warm, comforting breeze was in front of her now. "Who's there?" she asked.

The breeze suddenly illuminated in a bright, sparkling, white light and took Starscream's form. "I miss you Alexis," he breathed.

She felt her bottom lip quiver as tears leaked from her optics. "Starscream…" she breathed and then suddenly she seized him in a hug, "Oh Starscream! Don't leave me here, take me back with you! Please, lead me out of this darkness!"

Never, ever would she be more grateful for the flame of his love's candle. It would be her sun in her world of darkness.

She felt a warm hand tilt her head upwards and she looked up to meet Starscream's amethyst optics. The darkness disappeared suddenly as a white light exploded around them.

* * *

Sound.

Oh what a relief it was to hear again! Alexis recognized it as the gentle beeps of a spark rate monitor, but nonetheless, it was still sound and something she would embrace until the end of time.

Something warm had her hand engulfed. It was gentle and whatever it was, she would hold it forever incase that darkness returned with a vengeance.

She brought her optics online. Oh sweet, wondrous light. Oh Starscream…

"Alexis?"

Oh how she had missed the purr of his voice. This was so breathtaking it was like waking up into one of the best dreams she had ever had.

"Starscream," she smiled and she grasped his hand and pulled him down onto the recharge berth.

He grinned at her, "You haven't lost any of your strength. Primus I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

He leaned forward and kissed her, wishing he could make up for all the time they missed in the last four days. Instead he gave her a kiss that would last her a lifetime.

"Oh by the holy spark of Primus please strike me down dead right now."

Both Starscream and Alexis looked to see Red Alert standing in the doorway. Neither of them had heard the doors swoosh open…and both were equally surprised to see him. Alexis felt a blush redden across her face as Starscream reluctantly sat up and then returned to the chair that was beside the recharge berth.

Red Alert glanced back and forth between the two and he knew at some point someone would have to break the awkward silence. He sighed heavily before he said, "Well Alexis, it's good to see you awake again."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Four days. I've been monitoring your condition for the last few days and you're fully recovered, we were merely waiting for you to wake up."

"So…she's free to go?" Starscream inquired with hope.

Red Alert shook his head, "She should stay here another 24 hours to make sure she doesn't relapse. If she is still alright in that amount of time—

"Screw 24 hours! She can remain under observation inside the base, and I'll be doing the observing."

"No, the med bay."

"The whole base, I won't let her go outside."

"My orders are orders."

"I'm higher rank than you."

"But different faction."

"We have an alliance right now," Starscream growled.

"Regardless, your rank is far inferior to my medical expertise."

"Boys!" Alexis shouted to break up their argument. They both stopped talking and looked at her. She smiled and said, "Thank you. Now how about a compromise? I'll stay in the med bay, but only twelve hours instead of 24. Sound fair?"

"I dare say the word of a lady overrules everything…" Red Alert mused, "Fine." And with that, he turned and started to exit the med bay.

"Wait!" Alexis called, causing him to stop and turn around. When she saw she had his attention she asked, "How's Lori?"

Red Alert glanced at the doorway before looking back to her and saying, "She's sleeping."

"She isn't…dead is she?"

"No, no, no not that kind of sleeping. She fell asleep four days ago and hasn't woken up since. She was in a lot of pain before she fell asleep, but we won't be able to determine anything until she wakes up."

"We?"

"Ratchet and I."

"You have another medic?"

"The Autobots are always prepared…Decepticons…not so much," he stated and he heard Starscream growl, "No offense to you Starscream."

"Yeah right," the seeker mumbled.

"I'll be going now," the medic said and without much hesitation, he left the room.

Alexis immediately looked to Starscream and said, "The only reason why I bargained 12 hours was so that you could sleep the other 12. You look like you haven't slept in four days."

Starscream smiled, "That's because I haven't."

Alexis shook her head, "You should've."

"I couldn't. I had to know if you were going to be alright or not."

She reached out for him and he took her hand. He stroked it gently as he breathed, "Primus, Alexis I love you."

"I love you too Starscream."

* * *

Megatron couldn't even fake a smile when he heard that Alexis was awake. Sure he had gotten a brief moment to speak with his love, but she had fallen asleep and she had been asleep for four days. Alexis was scheduled to be dismissed from the med bay in another hour or so…apparently she, Red Alert, and Starscream had worked out a compromise that she could be released in 12 hours instead of 24. Well, the Decepticon didn't find out about that until about ten and a half hours later, when it was nearly time for Alexis to leave.

It wasn't fair. Lori was in better condition than Alexis, yet she was relapsing more than the older femme was. Ratchet told him that she was just sleeping and that she would wake up on her own. It was normal for patients to be extremely tired after traumatizing events, such as Lori had been through. Megatron didn't have the spark to try and wake her up, but he missed her so much.

He gently held her hand and caressed her fingers and palms hoping, praying, yearning for her to wake up. He noticed how she kept a hand over her abdomen even as she slept. She grimaced in her sleep. She would groan and thrash around a bit, but as soon as Megatron opened his mouth and told her to relax, she would lay still.

"Primus Lori…I miss you so much," he breathed as he gently squeezed her hand, "I wish you'd wake up, we have so much catching up to do."

She squeezed his hand back. Megatron smiled and kissed the back of her hand. He chuckled softly as she grinned and then yawned. Abruptly, her optics came online and she looked over at him, noticing a startled look on his face.

"Morning," she breathed.

"You're…you're awake," he stammered.

She nodded, "Of course. How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days."

"What?!" she exclaimed surprised.

Megatron grinned as he realized her vocal processor was fully recovered. He got up and sat on the edge of the recharge berth and she smiled as she looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Everything is good; except my abdomen isn't any better…I'd almost say that it's worse."

"Well, at least you sound better. I'm going to go get Ratchet."

"Why?"

"There's got to be a reason why your abdomen is hurting."

"It'll get better by itself."

"We've already given it four days. I'll be right back." And before Lori could protest, he got up from the recharge berth and went out into the main part of the med bay where Red Alert and Ratchet were talking.

Both medics looked to him as he came out of Lori's room. Ratchet shot him a scrutinizing look as he said, "So you finally decided to venture out of Lori's room?"

"Just to tell you that she's awake and she's still in pain," Megatron answered.

"If I go in there only to find out you did something to her just to make me run that damn pregnancy test—

"Ratchet, stop trying to stir up trouble, Megatron has his reasons to be concerned," Red Alert spoke in the Decepticon leader's defense.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Just go!"

Ratchet let out a string of curses under his breath as he went with Megatron back inside Lori's room. The medic didn't waste any time as he set up the machine and prepared to run a scan on the girl's abdomen.

"Oh God," Lori breathed when she saw Ratchet pull out the machine. Obviously she recognized it from another time she had been in the med bay because of Rad, "I'm not pregnant."

"I don't think you are either," Ratchet said, "But I'm just running this test just in case. Besides, it's so precise, it might pick something else up that could be causing your pain."

"If you say so," Lori said softly.

Ratchet didn't hesitate as he began the scan. A few moments went by before it finished and printed out the results. He nonchalantly ripped the paper from the machine and read the results. Megatron felt a knot move into his throat when he saw the medic's expression drop.

The medic almost seemed to struggle for the words to say, but finally he said in a hesitant voice, "I'll…be right back. I need to…consult this with Red Alert." And he got up and left the room.

Megatron and Lori exchanged nervous glances. After a moment the Decepticon leader stood and said, "I'll be right back."

"No, don't go!"

The Decepticon leader winced as he looked at her. He could see the panic in her optics. He could see the fear and uncertainty. He knew he couldn't leave her right now. He went and sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his. He hugged it tightly to his face as he stared blankly at her abdomen.

"_Oh Primus please…"_

Ratchet came back a little while later, his mood still as somber as before. Megatron sighed heavily, his gaze not leaving Lori's abdomen. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever words were going to come out of the Autobot medic's mouth.

"Well?" Lori asked.

"According to the result of the scan…you are pregnant."

Lori's optics offlined and she felt Megatron squeeze her hand so hard she thought he was going to crush it. "How?" she breathed.

"First, did Rad do anything to you while he had you prisoner?"

"No."

"Then in that case, since Red Alert ran the first scan only twenty-four hours after your incident with Rad, the conception must not have occurred yet…but obviously it did occur."

Lori felt her hand drop to the recharge berth suddenly and she watched as Megatron stood and left the room, the door slamming behind him. The girl felt tears prickle behind her optics and she couldn't look at Ratchet as he said, "Try to go back to sleep." And he left the room.

She felt her face crumple and her shoulders heaved. She had to cry alone.

* * *

Alexis had just been cleared from the med bay and was leaving with Starscream when both of them saw Megatron come storming out of Lori's room. Starscream wrapped a protective arm around his love as Megatron completely disregarded them and left the med bay.

Alexis looked back to Lori's room and saw Ratchet come out with a grave look on his face. "Oh no," she breathed, "Something happened to Lori."

"So?" Starscream said.

She glared at him before looking to Ratchet and asking, "What's going on?"

He looked over at her, "Well, I think the world just came to an end for Megatron and Lori."

Alexis was flabbergasted. "What?!" she demanded as broke out of Starscream's embrace and headed over to Lori's room. "I'll be right back," she said as she looked to Starscream and then disappeared inside of Lori's room.

Alexis felt her spark go out to the poor girl when she saw her lying on the bed, crying. She sat down on the edge of the recharge berth and took her hand, "Oh Lori, what's wrong?"

Lori looked at her and immediately retracted her hand from Alexis'. She proceeded to sit up on the recharge berth and hug her knees to her chest. "Go away," she sobbed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I?" Lori asked bitterly, "All you've ever done is force your problems down on me. Rad was supposed to be your problem and your problem only, but now he's mine and he always will be."

"Lori?" the elder femme asked confused and then said, "That wasn't my intention, if I had known Rad would've become such a problem for you I would've never let him come to the base. I didn't want him to, but Optimus suggested it in the first place."

"But it happened anyway."

"I've tried to help you Lori."

"You've failed."

"What are you…talking about?"

"I'm not telling you because then you'll try to help me and I'll just get hurt again at your expense. I'm sick of it Alexis!"

Alexis saw she wasn't getting anywhere and tried a new approach, "Why is Megatron upset?"

"Because," she cried.

"Lori, I only want to know because I am concerned and I want to help you. I don't want Rad to hurt you anymore, and apparently he has again somehow. I know that you don't hate me and I know right now you need someone because you have no one else to turn to. I won't hurt you Lori and I don't want to see you in pain anymore."

Lori offlined her optics and dropped a bomb, "I'm pregnant."

Alexis took it like a blow to the gut. She felt dizzy, she felt sick, and she felt a part of her die. Alexis knew that she couldn't say she was sorry because that single word by itself wouldn't make anything better. She wrapped her arms around the poor girl and Lori clung to her, shaking and sobbing.

"I'll get you through this, I promise," Alexis breathed.

"I want it killed," Lori admitted, "There's no way I could love a child born out utmost hatred."

"Optimus would never allow—

"But Megatron would."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes then."

"Do you…do you think you could talk to Megatron for me? I know he's mad and—

Alexis smiled, "I'll go find him. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Lori nodded, "Yeah. I'll just be better knowing that he's not mad at me."

Alexis gave her a tight hug and told her that she'd be back soon. Lori watched as she left and used a remote that was attached to the recharge berth and pressed a button that made the head of the bed rise so that she could sit comfortably. She sighed as she leaned back against the recharge berth. None of this was fair.

"_Someone please help me…"_

_

* * *

_

Alexis walked out of Lori's room just as Optimus walked into the med bay. Both of the medical officers stiffened noticeably and Optimus immediately read the despair on everyone's faces…except Starscream's face held an expression more of confusion than anything else. Optimus looked to Red Alert and Ratchet and asked, "What's going on? Megatron is in a total uproar. He's punching walls, throwing things around, cursing, and causing all sorts of unnecessary damage to this base."

"Where is he?" Alexis asked.

"I told him to take it outside until he calmed down."

Alexis nodded and headed out of the med bay in hurry. Starscream followed after her and caught up to her in the hallway. "Where are you going?" he asked as he seized her by the shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"I'm going to go talk to Megatron."

"Wait until he calms down."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no Starscream. He needs someone right now to tell him everything is going to be okay and this isn't the end of the world."

"Just what is going on?"

Alexis lowered her voice as she said, "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Alright…Lori's pregnant, and Megatron's not the father."

Starscream's optics offlined, "By Primus' spark…Rad…"

"Yes."

It was a heavy thought to bear and Starscream found himself sympathizing with the Decepticon leader. He knew that Alexis could have easily been in the same situation that Lori was in. And he was so thankful that she wasn't. The former Decepticon second in command couldn't even begin to imagine the thoughts that were churning through Megatron's CPU. It would be nearly impossible to decide what to do…and it was a bitter possibility that he might leave Lori, but for some reason, Starscream didn't think that would happen.

"Alright," the Decepticon agreed, "You can go talk to him, but I'm going with you."

"Okay, let's go."

Together, they continued down the hallway and took the quickest route out of the base. Once outside, they find Megatron about to transform and take off into the skies.

"Wait!" Alexis shouted as she ran towards him.

Megatron turned towards her and sneered, "What do you want?"

Alexis glanced at Starscream before saying, "We want to talk to you…about Lori."

Megatron turned away, "Nothing that you say will change anything…she's…" He couldn't finish.

"I know, but it wasn't her choice. She needs you right now Megatron…she doesn't want you mad at her…she doesn't want to lose you because of this."

"She's not going to lose me…and I'm not mad at her."

"Sir, decisions don't need to be made right now. You just need to go back in there and be with her, that's all she needs right now and I'm pretty sure that's all she wants. Megatron…I don't know if you've realized it or not, but since you're with Lori, and since her closest friends are all Autobots, they're going to help her through this, as well as you. Anyone who is close to her is close to them, even you."

Megatron turned, "Did you just call me sir?"

Starscream shrugged, "Old habit."

"I'll go back in a few minutes."

"She told me…that she wants the baby killed. I don't believe Optimus would allow her to do such a thing, but she said that you would," Alexis confessed.

Megatron scowled, "No, it won't be killed. The child is as much as a victim as she is. I won't ever love it and I certainly won't raise it as my own, but someone out there will who wants a child."

"Why not?" Alexis asked startled at the Decepticon leader's morals, "It would solve a lot of problems quickly."

"It would be unfair and hypocritical of me. Rape is the reason for my existence; I won't allow someone to be killed who is in the same situation as me."

"Your mother…?"

"Yes and she died during childbirth. Don't ask anymore questions, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Let's go," Alexis said as she took Starscream's hand and walked back into the base with him and to the med bay.

Apparently Red Alert and Ratchet had sensed that Lori was going to get more visitors and moved her out into the med bay and out of her private room. She was sitting up on a recharge berth and Optimus was talking to her, asking her questions and explaining things to her.

Lori looked over and smiled softly when she saw Alexis. Alexis went over and sat on the edge of her recharge berth. Lori sat next to her and leaned against her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Did you talk to Megatron?" she asked.

"Yes, he's not mad at you. He'll be back in a couple minutes. I have a question for you."

"I've been getting a lot of those. I guess one more won't hurt."

"Did Rad rape you again or was this from the first time?"

"No he didn't and yeah, the first time…" Lori answered as she trailed off and became suddenly absorbed in her thoughts.

"Do you remember what happened to you while Rad had you captive?"

"Not really, I've been asleep so long it's all kind of fuzzy. I really don't want to remember anyways…"

"You okay?"

"No…but I will be I guess."

"Megatron said you can't kill the baby."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Lori asked.

"No…he just said that he was born because of rape and it wouldn't be fair if he let someone in the same situation as him get killed."

"Megatron has more morals to him than I ever could've imagined."

"It looks like it."

The med bay doors swooshed open suddenly and everyone looked up to see Megatron walk in. Megatron's optics ignored everyone though, except for Lori and he walked over to her. He saw how she was clinging to Alexis, as almost for dear life.

Alexis got up from the recharge berth and Megatron sat where she had been sitting. Lori melted into his arms. "Oh Lori," he breathed, "I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle this."

"We'll get through this…we'll find a way."

"I can't lose you Lori."

"You never will."

He hesitantly slid a hand from her back to her abdomen, directly beneath her breastplate. Lori grimaced and Megatron's optics widened, "Lori, what's this?"

Tears formed in her optics, "That hurts, don't touch it."

Megatron didn't listen as he continued feeling the spot, "Lori…that's not normal."

"Wait a minute…" she remarked suddenly as she looked to Ratchet, "You didn't remove it?"

"Remove what?" Ratchet inquired.

"You know how I had a cut right here?" she asked as she pointed to the area where Megatron had been feeling.

"Yes, I repaired it."

"Rad made the cut and put something in there right before Megatron found me."

Ratchet grabbed a scalpel and came over. Megatron got up from the recharge berth and Ratchet took his spot. He told Lori to lay down, which she did. "This is going to hurt a bit," he warned.

"I've dealt with worse."

He then proceeded to make an incision where the cut had been and Red Alert handed him a pair of what looked like tweezers. Using those, he pulled out a small, rectangular microchip. "I'll be," the medic exclaimed, "Rad sure is a smart one."

"What is that?" Alexis asked.

Ratchet handed it to Red Alert while he fixed Lori back up. Red Alert explained, "It's a tracking device, and I've seen this type a few times. It's meant to be put in the abdomen, particularly of a femme. It's almost impossible to detect…unless through a pregnancy test."

"Why a pregnancy test?" Lori asked.

"Because…it makes the test come out positive."

"Does that mean I'm not pregnant?"

"We'll find out," Ratchet said as he finished the repair and went and got the machine. It didn't take him long to get it ready once he had gotten it and he quickly scanned Lori. Everyone held their breath as Ratchet read the result and then said, "You're not pregnant."

Megatron let loose a heavy sigh of relief as he said, "Thank Primus. Now I can slag you Ratchet for all that grief you caused us earlier."

Starscream shook his head, "This base has way too much drama. I haven't slept in four days, come on Alexis, we're going to bed."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Lori watched as they left the med bay together and she looked to Megatron, "What about you?"

"I'm too happy to sleep right now."

Lori smiled and looked to Optimus, "Do you have an extra room?"

"You know this base just as well as I do. You know where all the extra rooms are."

"I'm not allowed to leave here though."

"You can go," Ratchet said, not missing a beat, "I'm sick of Megatron being around all the time. Just come back if your abdomen gives you anymore trouble."

"Will do," Lori exclaimed as she took Megatron's hand and led him out of the med bay.

Megatron seized her in his arms as soon as the med bay doors closed and he opened a dimension gate. "We're going to my quarters, love."

She followed him through the dimension gate and watched as he just about collapsed onto his recharge berth. "I knew you were exhausted," she said as she laid down next to him.

"I had to be with you until I knew you were okay," he breathed as he gathered her in his arms and pulled her directly against him, "Primus I'm just so glad you're not pregnant."

"You aren't the only one."

He kissed her, a powerful kiss to show her that he would always love her and never leave her. When the kiss was through, Lori rested her head against his chest and sighed heavily.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfect."

"I love you Lori."

She smiled and knew he meant it. It was the first time he had told her that he actually did love her, and she knew she was the only one that he had ever said that to. "I love you too Megatron."

She heard him smile and sigh as he fell asleep.

_"Thank you Primus..."_

_

* * *

_

And that tis the end of this chapter. I was going to leave it on a sour note, but I decided not to after all that drama. Many, many, many thanks to all of those who have been reading and reviewing this story right along. I love you guys for it. Keep up the good work!


	25. Conversations

Wow...took me long enough to update again huh? SORRY! I have a brief explanation to my absence in my profile...but now that the boyfriend is gone for Army training for a couple months (sadness) I have a lot of spare time! College classes are only two days a week...until October, then they're three days a week. But...better than high school!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Conversations**

It was more than splendid to wake up pain-free and in the comfort of her love's arms. Lori sighed heavily as she snuggled closer to Megatron, trying to absorb his warmth. His optics came online easily, like a human opening its eyes, and he looked down at Lori and saw how she was attempting to move closer to him. Smiling tiredly, yet contently he loosened his embrace on her and allowed her to press herself tightly against him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, allowing his optics to go back offline as he held Lori tightly against him.

"Like normal," she answered just as softly, "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright," he said, "I need to get up soon anyway."

"Are we going to go back to the Autobots…I mean, we still have an alliance technically."

Megatron sighed heavily, "We're not going to have one forever."

"How long then?" Lori inquired, hoping that it would last long enough so that the Autobots and the Decepticons could work out their differences.

"A few more days if I feel like it. If not, well then, I'm sure you get the picture."

Lori sighed, that wasn't the answer she had wanted to hear. "What about…what about me then?"

"I am hoping that you decide to come with me, to make things less complicated. However, I am not going to force you to leave your friends and family behind."

Lori gasped suddenly and sat bolt upright on the recharge berth, breaking out of Megatron's embrace in the process. "My family!" she exclaimed as she climbed out of the berth and headed towards the door.

"Lori wait, where are you going?" Megatron asked as he quickly got up and followed after her.

The girl turned to him and said, "My family doesn't know where I've been! They're probably worried sick about me…I need to get home and let them know I'm okay."

"What are you going to tell them though? You can't tell them the truth."

Lori stopped in her tracks and looked at her love, "I can't keep lying to them…they're going to have to know what's really going on one of these days."

Megatron pursed his lips to the side, "Can't it wait a little longer? If I've noticed anything about you, Coby, and Bud it's that you're young and more accepting of impossibilities such as transformers being real. Your parents are going to be harder to convince and harder to keep quiet about this. There is absolutely no telling how they would react. And about what Rad did to you, that's going to hurt them as much as it hurt you…as much as it hurt me…" And he winced recalling the memory.

"The longer I wait the harder it's going to be for them. And there's no telling what is going to happen from now on with Rad still on the loose."

"Alright, but don't drag me into this."

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Megatron remarked both stunned and annoyed at the same time.

Lori just smiled cleverly as she walked up to the door of her own house in her human form; Megatron was in his human form as well and standing right beside her. "I can get what I want sometimes," she stated as she knocked on the door, hoping her parents were home. She couldn't quite tell if they were or not.

The door swung open slowly as a black-haired male answered the door. He stood there for a moment trying to decide if what he was seeing was real or not. "Lori?!" he finally asked.

"Yeah papa, it's me."

"Honey, come here quick its Lori!" he shouted inside and then ran out and crushed his daughter in a hug, completely disregarding Megatron.

A blonde, slightly plump woman appeared in the doorway and as soon as she saw Lori, her eyes lit up and she joined in on the hug. "Oh Lori sweetie," she cooed, "Oh God where have you been?!"

"It's a long story…" Lori began, but was cut off when her father suddenly broke the embrace and looked to Megatron.

"Who are you?" he inquired skeptically as he studied the male carefully.

"Uh…" Megatron said, his mind drawing a blank as to what to say, "Just a passerby. I was out in the woods when I noticed your daughter. I had heard she had been missing and brought her back here. I think she was just out exploring the woods and she got lost."

Lori looked at him completely baffled, but Megatron was shocked when she said, "Yeah…but I know my way around now, sorry if I worried you."

"There's no need to apologize!" her mother stated, "Let's just get you inside so you can get some food and rest."

"I'll go let the authorities know that Lori is home safe and sound," her father said as he stepped back inside the house.

"Mama, can I talk to him alone?" Lori asked as she gestured to Megatron.

"Why of course sweetie, but don't be too long now," her mother replied before going back inside the house and closing the door.

Lori took one look at Megatron and he knew he was in trouble. "What was _that_ about?" she asked as she turned to him, shoving her index finger into his chest.

"Calm down, it's not fair of you to unload the whole truth on them right now."

"And why not?" she snapped.

"Because they just got their daughter back. They're so happy that you're alright, we can't hurt them by saying anything yet."

Lori growled loudly and turned away from him, "We can't keep them happy forever Megatron!"

"But do you really want to hurt them?"

"Megatron I need to tell them," she exclaimed as she turned back to him, "That way I can stay with you…because it's too dangerous for me to stay here anymore."

Megatron sighed heavily and walked over to Lori and hugged her tightly, "Then we'll tell them, but maybe we should have Optimus with us, he always seems to know what to say."

"Maybe it would be easier to just bring them to the Autobot base…" Lori mused and then shook her head, "No, I don't want them going there and risk getting hurt by being involved."

"We'll talk this over with Optimus, come on, let's go. When we come back, we'll tell them the truth."

"I hate to runaway like this."

"We'll come back. Let's go, before they come back out here."

Lori sighed heavily and took Megatron's hand. He opened a dimension gate and together the two of them stepped inside and warped away.

* * *

Optimus felt a smile tug on the corners of his lips when the dimension gate opened and Lori and Megatron stepped through, both in their robot forms. He decided not to play parent because he knew Megatron wouldn't like that. Instead he said, "Welcome back."

Lori smiled and remarked, "Hey Optimus. I've got a question."

"Yes?"

"Can you help Megatron and me tell my parents the truth about what is going on?"

"Lori we had you, Coby, and Bud promise that you wouldn't ever tell anyone about our existence."

"I know, but I feel this is necessary…after all the circumstances have changed, and it's going to be a lot harder for me to go home."

Optimus sighed heavily, "Alright, but if we're going to tell your parents, we have to tell Bud and Coby's too since it's only fair if we do it that way."

"Okay…but can we do it soon, like sometime today?"

"I suppose, since there is nothing else going on at the moment. We do have to resume our search for the last two Cyber Planet keys soon."

Lori nodded, "Thank you Optimus, and I understand."

"It's not a problem Lori."

"Well," Megatron finally spoke up, "We'll be going now."

"Alright, stay out of trouble."

Megatron glanced at him before he escorted Lori out of the room. They headed down a hallway together, not going in any particular direction, at least that's what it seemed like to Lori until Starscream and Alexis appeared in front of them. She watched as a smile grew on Megatron's face and he said, "Starscream, may I have a word with you in private?"

"I don't like it when you say things like that, it only means something bad is coming," the former second in command responded warily.

That only made the Decepticon leader's grin broaden, "Ah trust me Starscream, this time you will."

Starscream glanced down at Alexis who was unsure, but he figured having a small discussion with his former leader couldn't hurt anything. He sighed heavily before saying, "Alright, but make this quick."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting," Megatron remarked quietly as he led Starscream around a corner and out of earshot of Alexis and Lori.

"Alright, what do you want?" Starscream asked as he and Megatron came to a stop.

"I'll cut to the chase," admitted the Decepticon leader, "I want you to rejoin my side."

Starscream glared, not amused. "Why?" he hissed, "After all the things that you have done to me…"

"I know you still have a lot of pride for the Decepticons," Megatron explained, "And things are different now…Rejoin my side and we will be able to conquer the universe together effectively. You and I don't like the Autobots, we can make this happen. Think about it, you and Alexis living the best lives you can possibly live together and ruling a portion of the universe. Your future sparklings will be safe and have the best opportunities."

"Why don't you just stay in the alliance with Optimus, then _everyone_ can be happy. Once you break it, you're going to break Lori's spark."

"Starscream I am willing to share my command with you."

"You're not listening to me."

"Yes I am Starscream. Things are different now. I understand your feelings for Alexis and I believe that we can work together to—

"What's going to make things any different from the last time you kicked me out of the Decepticons twenty years ago? I came back and you just made me and expendable piece of trash."

"Starscream we worked together to get Lori and Alexis back from Rad…we can work together to finally get rid of him."

"And then what, turn our backs on the Autobots after all the help they've given us?"

"They've also hurt us a lot too Starscream."

"Just as much as you've hurt them. I can't believe you haven't changed at all. Has Lori had no influence on you?"

"What sort of influence is she supposed to have? Just because I've fallen in love doesn't mean I've lost my ambition like you have. I haven't forgotten my duty to the Decepticons, I haven't forgotten the Decepticon pride, anything…but you're so willingly to walk away after all we've been through."

"I've really come to hate you Megatron, the war has changed you so much. We used to be the best of friends, but now we're the worst of enemies."

"I still want the best for you Starscream!"

Starscream looked Megatron square in the optic and knew that his former leader was telling the truth. The former second in command had a sudden feeling that Megatron always had the best intentions for him, but Megatron had just grown incapable of showing it. The war had changed him after all; it had changed both of them drastically. And Starscream had a feeling that he had grown incapable of recognizing the friendship and respect that they still had.

"I…I need to think about it," Starscream finally spoke, "But I can't guarantee you I am going to give you the answer you want to hear."

Megatron shrugged, "It's your choice Starscream." And he walked away.

Starscream sighed heavily; he knew Alexis wasn't going to like this. He stayed put, wanting to think things through before he confronted Alexis again and she asked him what Megatron had said. He didn't want to lie to her. And before his love had a chance to find him, he turned and headed for the exit of the base. Luckily he didn't pass anyone on his way out and as soon as he was free from the base, he transformed and flew away. This was something he had to decide on his own…nobody else could help him. Not even the one he loved the most.

* * *

Alexis saw Megatron walk back, but Starscream wasn't with him. She tensed a little and the next look that crossed the elder femme's face wasn't as pleasant as it even caused the Decepticon leader to cringe a little. "What did you tell him?" Alexis demanded.

"Nothing that would interest you," Megatron replied in a bit of a snarky tone.

"All of his affairs concern me, that's what happens when you give your spark to another person," she remarked raising her voice.

The Decepticon leader crossed his arms, "Why don't you ask him?"

"Why can't you tell her?" Lori asked as she placed her hands on her hips and shot him a threatening glare.

"Why in the pit are you on her side?" Megatron inquired, slightly flabbergasted.

"Just answer her question…"

The Decepticon leader turned Lori so that her back was to him and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was just about to question his motives when he looked to Alexis and spoke, "You'll find out soon enough, now if you excuse us, we'll be going." And he pushed Lori forward and out of sight of Alexis.

The elder femme growled and headed down the hallway in search of Starscream, but when she got to the area where he and Megatron had been talking, she only discovered that he wasn't there. She glanced around and decided she could look around the base for him, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to find him any time soon.

* * *

Lori shrugged Megatron's hands off her shoulders and stopped walking. Megatron walked on ahead a little bit before stopping and looking back at her. "What?" he asked.

"Why couldn't you tell her?"

"Because it's a private issue between me and Starscream…she doesn't have to know unless Starscream tells her, it's not my responsibility to for this matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because femmes are difficult to deal with."

Lori laughed, "Let's go see if Optimus is in the command center. Maybe we can go explain things to my parents now."

"…Joy."

Lori merely shook her head, took his hand, and started leading him towards the command center.

* * *

Optimus has just finished filing a report when Megatron and Lori waltzed back into the command center. He glanced at them before asking, "Megatron…don't you ever have paperwork to do?"

"Uh…" Megatron remarked caught off guard by the question, "Yeah…but I don't usually rush to do it…"

Lori blinked and then said, "Are you free right now Optimus?"

"I suppose. Did you want to tell your parents now?"

"As soon as possible," she answered.

"Okay," Optimus said as he turned away from them and looked inwards at the command center, "Coby, Bud!"

They responded promptly and Bud was the one to ask, "What's up Optimus?"

"Lori believes it's necessary for her parents to know what is going on with us…and I agree. However, I think it would only be fair if we told your parents too."

Coby and Bud exchanged wary glances before Coby finally sighed, "Mom and dad aren't going to like this."

"You're telling me," Bud remarked.

"Let's just get this over with," Lori stated as she resumed her human form.

Megatron lifted her up and set her on his shoulder and he headed out of the command center, Optimus, Coby, and Bud following him.

* * *

Starscream sighed heavily as he transformed and landed in a clearing not too far away from the Autobot base. He sat down on the grassy earth and looked up towards the heavens trying to figure things out. He couldn't decide if Megatron was lying or not…and he couldn't believe how history was repeating itself. It was just like twenty years ago.

Megatron probably just wanted to use him as an expendable puppet again. He always had in the past. More than anything, he still wanted to kill the Decepticon leader, but with Lori in the way it would be so much harder now…it was almost like he couldn't. And he certainly didn't want to see what happened to Alexis twenty years ago happen to Lori. The poor teenager had already been through enough.

And he really wanted to join the Decepticons again. Being a Decepticon was in Starscream's blood, he knew that, there was no denying that. He could rejoin with Megatron for a little while, until he figured out what he wanted to do. He could have Alexis come with him, but he doubted she would follow him…

"_Didn't I learn from my past mistakes?"_

Starscream sighed heavily. As tempting as the offer was, he knew he couldn't side with Megatron again and his reason not to was Alexis. He cared about her more than anything else and he knew he would have to talk to her about this. He growled. If only Megatron were more like Optimus. If only he respected his troops instead of beat them just as harshly as he did his Autobot enemies…

Megatron had only given him a sugarcoated lie…and Starscream didn't have a sweet tooth. He got up, opened a dimension gate, and left.

* * *

Alexis sighed heavily as she opened the door to her and Starscream's quarters and looked inside only to find the room empty. She listened as the door closed and she glumly took a few steps inside only to hear the door hiss open and closed behind her. Confused, she went to turn around and look to see who had come in, but stopped when familiar arms encircled her waist and a familiar chin rested against her neck.

"Miss me?" asked a soft, raspy voice.

Alexis turned in Starscream's arms and rested her head against his chest, "Where've you been?"

"I went for a little flight to calm down."

"What'd Megatron want?"

"He wanted me to rejoin his side."

Alexis looked up into his amethyst optics, "What?! Don't tell me you're going to."

He shook his head and smiled, "You and me both know what happened when I rejoined the Decepticons twenty years ago."

"Things were a lot different between you and me twenty years ago too. You didn't want to hurt me then…and you felt it was necessary," Alexis explained, "Do you want to go back?"

"Yes…but I want to be with you a lot more. I know you wouldn't follow me back to the Decepticons, I don't want you to."

"Just what would you accomplish by going back to Megatron?"

"Nothing, I'm better off sticking it out with the Autobots until the end of the war. It hasn't been that bad so far…besides you're pretty good at smoothing things over between me and them."

Alexis laughed, "It's not as easy as it looks."

"I can imagine."

"What happens after the war though?"

"You and I…Alexis I really want kids."

She smiled, "You do?"

He beamed, "Of course. Think about how it would terrorize Megatron. Little Starscream and Starscreamette's running around…think about how much fun it would be to have our own family."

Her grin broadened, "I really like that idea, except I'm not so sure about calling any daughter of mine Starscreamette."

"Well, we'd think of something else then," he purred as he started to lead her towards the recharge berth, "How about you and I take a nap, I'm kind of tired."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she responded as she laid down on the recharge berth and made room for her mate.

Starscream laid down next to her and took her in his arms where they both fell into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Coby and Bud's father bellowed as he stood on the front step of Lori's home, accompanied by her parents and his wife.

The kids exchanged nervous glances before Lori finally spoke, "We haven't been telling the truth of where we've been going."

Lori's father crossed his arms, "What do you mean young lady?"

"What she means is…" Coby spoke up nervously, "Is that we haven't been camping and we haven't been hanging out at each other's houses."

"Then where have you been?" asked Lori's mother.

"You're not going to believe us when we say this…but we found giant alien robots that we have been hanging out with," Bud exclaimed. He read the dumbfounded looks on the adults' faces and started to rant, "You've got to believe me when I say this! Coby and Lori are on my side too! They evacuated here to Earth since their planet was on the verge of being swallowed by a giant black hole and now they're on a mission to find the Cyber Planet keys and the Omega Lock and save the universe."

"Bud, you've been watching too much television," his mother spoke, mortified that her son would come up with such an explanation.

"No mom, Bud is telling the truth! They're called transformers, and they're from the planet Cybertron. We've been helping them out."

Lori nodded in defense of Coby and Bud. "You've got to believe us. I wasn't lost in the woods these last few days that I've been missing…I was with them," Lori explained, leaving out the part of her kidnapping.

"Hija, if you expect us to believe that old wives tale, then you've got another thing coming to you."

"Dad!" Lori shouted suddenly, "You study the stars yourself, you always believed that there may be aliens out there, and now when I am telling you I found some you won't believe me! You also taught me not to lie, and I'm not lying now."

"You kids have been doing drugs, haven't you?" Coby and Bud's father questioned.

"What? No dad, come on! We're telling the truth," Coby argued

"Mom, dad, you know that man I was with earlier today? He was one of them. I was going to tell you the truth right then and there, but he made up the story about me being lost in the woods because he didn't want to give away his real identity."

"Lori are you sure you didn't hit your head anywhere?" her mother asked.

"Yes mom," she growled in reply.

* * *

Optimus sighed heavily from within the forest where he and Megatron were hiding in their vehicle forms, Optimus as a fire engine, Megatron as a car. "This isn't going well," the Autobot leader mused, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to reveal ourselves, but it looks like we're going to have to."

"Do you have a holoform?" Megatron asked.

"Yes…why?"

"Maybe we could go out in our human forms and try to help them out. I don't think Lori really wants to reveal herself."

"I don't blame her. The less her parents know about what happened to her, the better."

"Come on, let's go."

"Alright, just don't get mad."

"I'll try not to," Megatron said as he assumed his human form and started towards Lori's house.

Optimus let another heavy sigh pass his lips before he projected his holoform and followed after the Decepticon leader.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem here?" a man asked as he approached the house.

The kids looked and smiles broke out on their faces. "Dad, dad, that's Optimus Prime!" Bud exclaimed as he pointed and tugged on his father's sleeve, "And the other guy, that's Megatron."

"They look human to me," Lori's dad huffed.

"The names are…awkward though," his wife commented.

"We met earlier," Megatron explained once he reached the group, "But I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"You must be the guys giving our children drugs," Coby and Bud's dad remarked.

"Mr. Hanson," Lori sighed, "We're not on drugs."

"Well then if you're not, I want proof that these two _men_ are actually giant robots."

Megatron and Optimus exchanged glances, as if deciding who was going to give up their real identity first. Finally, at the same time Megatron said transform and Optimus deactivated his holoform. Within moments, two giant robots were standing before Lori, Coby, Bud, and their parents.

"Dios mio…" Lori's father exclaimed, "You…weren't lying…"

"No apologies needed," Bud stated smugly, "We had a feeling you guys wouldn't believe us, so we bought them along for proof."

"Well, I still want an explanation," Mr. Hanson remarked.

"We will provide you with an explanation, so long as you don't make any mention of our existence to anyone else," Optimus responded.

The parents agreed and Optimus nodded and continued, "Coby, Bud, and Lori mentioned earlier that we are from the planet Cybertron and a giant black hole has swallowed our home planet Cybertron. We are only here on Earth temporarily until we can stop the black hole from consuming the entire universe and rescue Cybertron."

"I don't see how this involves our kids."

"When we first landed here, we accidentally stumbled upon them and allowed them to help us out. They've been a great help so far and we would appreciate their continued efforts in our struggle. We only figured that it was fair to let you, as their parents know what was going on."

"Well, are they safe?"

"Yes, we protect them with our lives."

"However, there is one thing we should probably mention," Megatron suddenly spoke up, causing Optimus to glance at him warily.

"And what's that?"

"Lori will be coming with us when our stay on Earth is over."

"What?! Why?" demanded Ernesto, her father.

Lori sighed heavily, "I'm not sure how it happened…we're still trying to figure it out but somehow, I became one of them."

"What…do you mean?"

Lori assumed her robotic form. "This is what I mean," she answered quietly, "But please don't freak out; I'm still the same person…just a different body." And she quickly went back to her human form.

Her parents looked at her dumbfounded and Lori could tell that they were going to need some time to let this sink in. Mr. and Mrs. Hanson saw the distressed looks on Lori's parents' faces and Mrs. Hanson suggested, "Maybe we should go."

Mr. Hanson nodded and said, "Come home soon too boys."

"We will," Coby and Bud replied in unison and watched as their parents walked away.

Lori sighed heavily, not sure what else to say. She glanced at her parents who were silent, exchanging glances from her to Optimus and Megatron. Finally, she broke the uneasy silence and said, "I really hope that this doesn't change anything between us, but I need to go."

Her father simply nodded as her mother clutched onto him. The girl gave a small smile and promised she would visit before she walked over to Optimus and Megatron and they started walking away, Coby and Bud following.

What was done was done; there was no going back now, only forward.

Megatron transformed into his car mode and offered to give the kids a ride back to the base. They agreed and Coby and Bud climbed in the back while Lori rode shotgun. Optimus watched them drive away and sighed as he transformed into his fire engine form and went to follow after them. As he drove along though, something caught his optic in the forest. He stopped and activated his holoform and peered into the woods, but he didn't see anything. Still suspicious though, he got out and walked into the woods where he noticed some fresh footprints. Curious, he followed them until they stopped at a bush. He heard the bush rustle and he asked, "Who's there?"

The bush stopped rustling all of a sudden and Optimus took a cautious step towards it. And then suddenly a small voice stated, "Don't come any closer."

"I don't mean you any harm," Optimus remarked, taking a step closer.

"How do I know that?" the person asked.

"My name is Orion; I'm only here to help. It doesn't make sense that a young woman like you would be out in a forest by herself hiding at such a late hour."

And she slowly, hesitantly, and reluctantly emerged from within the bush, but she wouldn't approach Optimus. "I can't trust you," she whispered.

"Yes you can, what's your name?"

She hesitated, "Jessamine."

"Alright, how come you're out here?"

"I don't have to tell you why."

"No you don't, but I'm concerned. You can trust me Jessamine; I'm not going to hurt you."

She pursed her lips to the side, crossed her arms, and looked away from him for a moment or two before she sighed and said, "I ran away from home and I'm not going to let you take me back there."

"I won't take you back if you don't want to go."

"You're not going to seduce me, murder me, rape me or do anything like that are you?"

Optimus shook his head, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Where would you take me?"

"A…military base. There are two medical officers on hand and a few females that would be happy to help you out if you don't feel comfortable staying around a bunch of men."

"I would appreciate that…it'd only be for a night though right?"

"As long as you need until you figure out what you're going to do next."

"How long is the ride?"

"A few minutes."

"Maybe we can talk more along the way."

"If you would like to…follow me." And Optimus started walking back towards his vehicle form, not sure how Jessamine would react to seeing the transformers, but he didn't want her to be stuck out in the forest with a bunch of wild animals. She would just end up a new edition to the team…it would be alright, or so he hoped.

Optimus opened the door to the fire engine for her and helped her inside before he got inside himself. Once he started driving, Jessamine started talking again. "You're probably wondering why I ran away, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah I'm a bit curious."

"It was because of issues back at home."

"What kind of issues?"

"They mostly revolved around an ex-boyfriend of mine."

"What was his name?"

"Bradley White."

* * *

Heehee I haven't forgotten my cliffies. I know you guys all missed those. XD Anyways, I apologize sincerely for such the long wait in the next update to this...I've just been through a lot the past few weeks. The SOB story is on my profile if you care to read it. Please review!


	26. Change to What We Can't Be

_A/n_: It is hard to type when you have a giant kitten sleeping on your stomach...anyways...I apologize profusely for the delay in this chapter. And I have a VERY good excuse, not the usual "I'm busy with college!" one. This time I was ALMOST done writing the chapter when my hard drive crashed. I never knew my computer was suicidal until I got the blue screen of death and an error message that said "imminent failure of the hard disk" aka hard drive. So, since my computer is only 4 months old, just about 5 months though, I never backed up any of my files. Now you all may cringe as I say, "Yes, I lost _everything._" All my files, music, videos, pictures, etc. gone in less than 10 seconds to computer Heaven (or hell). So now I am in the process of getting my PC back to what it was. HP sent me a new hard drive for free. YAY for warranty! But I almost think that it happened for a reason. The original version of this chapter was completely different from this final version that I am uploading now. And I mean completely different. I am so thankful I did not get the opportunity to upload that one for one reason and one reason only: it would have ruined the entire story. This one will not. But now I will stop flapping my gums and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Change to What We Can't Be**

Optimus _almost_ slammed on the brakes when he heard that name pass Jessamine's lips. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her studying him as if anticipating his reaction. He stiffened a little and looked back to the road quickly. Maybe taking her to the base wasn't such a good idea anymore…Optimus tensed his jaw. Taking her to the base definitely was not a good idea. With both Lori and Alexis there, there was no telling what kind of trouble would erupt. Unless she didn't like Rad either…

"You mean the guy that's been in the news lately?" he asked, trying not to reveal his identity yet.

She nodded, "Yeah, the one that was arrested for rape and murder."

Optimus didn't want to pry into her personal life, but he needed more information, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, heck he wasn't even rough around the edges. He was kind of strange…but I don't think he had it in him to ever rape or kill someone."

"Strange?"

"Well…he liked to talk about his childhood," and she chuckled, "He is dead serious when he claims that he encountered a race of alien robots when he was a kid. The Autocons and the Deceptibots or something like that."

Optimus winced, "So how come you ran away?"

"I don't know…my parents think that he did something to me when we dated a couple years ago, but he didn't."

"I haven't really been following the news reports. What have they been saying?"

"Well, they're still investigating the possibility that he murdered Carlos Lopez. But the rape accusation by that one chick…I don't know her name, she's a minor so they won't release it…they can't find her anywhere to get any evidence, so they're probably going to drop that charge…plus he escaped…and they have not found him, so he might not ever get any jail time."

"What do you think?"

"Personally, I don't think he did anything wrong. I think he was framed. But then again he did have an alcohol problem, but he was able to control that pretty well, so…"

"You're not sure."

"Not really, but I still don't think he did anything…and that's the main reason why I ran away."

"Your family doesn't think he is innocent and they have been pressuring you that much to drive you to run?"

Jessamine sighed heavily, "That's sort of the reason. I kind of…wanted to try and find him and prove that he was innocent."

Optimus glanced at her again and saw that she was looking directly ahead. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he thought that it was probably best that he snuck her into the base. If Megatron ever found out about her perspectives on Rad, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. And the same went for Starscream.

"Jessamine…before we get back to the base there are a couple things that I need to explain."

"Like what?"

"First of all, I have known Rad for well over twenty years," he confessed and watched out of the corner of his eye as she looked at him, "And secondly the stories he told of his childhood were true."

She laughed, "Oh great I've run into another psycho."

"I'm not lying to you; I'll prove it to you when we get back to the base."

"This I got to see."

* * *

Optimus felt a smile tug across his lips when he saw the surprised, shocked, and confused expression fall across Jessamine's face all at once. He wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or not since she turned so deathly white.

"Jessamine, are you alright?"

"Oh my God!"

"Jessamine?" he asked again and watched as some color returned to her face, as if some of the initial shock had worn off.

"What the hell are you?" she demanded.

The Autobot leader figured she was going to be alright and he bent down so that he was more her level. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"You mean to tell me, all that crap that Rad said was true, about the frickin' Minicons and Decepti-whatevers?!"

"Yes. But we are no longer searching for Minicons, we are trying to stop a black hole that is threatening our universe, and the only way we can do that is by obtaining the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys."

"Well…whatever. I want to know why you're telling me this."

Optimus glanced around the hangar they were in and then said, "I'll take you to my quarters…this is a private issue and I don't want to risk anyone interrupting our conversation." And he held out his hand for her to climb on.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?"

He shook his head, "Of course not. I do not harm innocent beings."

"I guess that's good," Jessamine replied quietly as she slowly climbed onto his hand. She held onto one of his fingers tightly as he left the hangar and headed to his quarter's.

* * *

She knew he was in there.

Lori could hear Megatron's voice from within the command center of the Decepticon base; he was addressing his troops inside. He had brought her up there once they had gotten back to the Autobot base so that he could check on his men. He had wanted her to stay in his quarters for a few minutes while he informed his troops on what was going on and what their next plan of action was. But, when she got bored, she went into her robot form and went off to find him, and did exactly that. She grinned and peeked inside, but stopped and kept herself hidden when she heard Thundercracker suddenly whine.

"Megatron, when are we going to _fight_ again?"

Lori saw how the Decepticon leader had his back to his men. He turned and looked at Thundercracker and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do I…Megatron! Forgive me for saying this sir, but are you for real? When in the slagging pit are we going to fight the Autobots again? I'm sick of all this peace stuff."

"Yeah boss man," Ransack said, coming to Thundercracker's defense, "Ever since you got with that chick you've been different. It's almost like you've lost sight of the war."

"I haven't lost sight of the war. I am trying to figure out our options—

"You're taking too long sir, that femme of yours is getting in the way," Thundercracker stated, "I'm beginning to think that Starscream was right about you."

"Starscream?"

"He always said you were too incompetent to rule and that he was better fit for it. He fell in love too and he still maintained his ambitions."

Megatron scowled, "I haven't lost sight of anything soldier and I think you would prefer it if I didn't have to prove that to you."

Thundercracker sighed, "Forgive me sir, I don't doubt your leadership ability…I just don't want you to lose sight of all that you've fought for because of one femme."

Megatron ignored him and turned away, "I assure all of you that this war will continue, one way or another. I'm just not sure how yet."

Lori sighed heavily, feeling terrible. Megatron may not have realized it, but the Decepticons were falling apart at the seams…and it was all because of her. She knew that Megatron didn't know what to do because she was such close friends with the Autobots and if he hurt any of them it would hurt her too. He couldn't annihilate the human race anymore because she was a human, her parents were humans, her family was humans, and her friends were humans.

There were things that desperately needed to be figured out, but Lori already knew a couple things. She couldn't expect Megatron to keep the alliance with the Autobots. It simply was not in his programming. At some point she would have to face the fact that she had not fallen in love with the hero, but rather the villain. A villain that had bloodlust, anger, hatred, and darkness seething through his circuitry. He wanted to recreate the whole universe under his ideals. He would not hesitate to destroy anyone who stood in his way. But everything she wanted he did not and everything he wanted she did not.

And she simply could not change to what she couldn't be. And neither could he.

Lori took one last long look at her love and turned away.

* * *

"Start explaining," Jessamine remarked as soon as Optimus set her on his recharge berth.

Optimus sighed as he sat down beside her and he asked, "So you want to know why you're suddenly a part of this now?"

"Precisely."

"Well, you weren't supposed to be. Running into you was a coincidence. Now, what I am about to tell you, do you promise you won't get angry about or freak out like human females sometimes do?"

"I'll try my best not to."

"Did Rad ever tell you he was married and has been married for ten years?"

"…No."

"Did Rad ever tell you he was best friends with Carlos Lopez while he was growing up?"

She sighed, "No."

"Well, Rad and his wife separated not too long ago and his former wife is staying with us."

"Why?" Jessamine demanded.

"Twenty years ago when we first met Rad, he and his wife were best friends. Over the years they formed a bond and were married and recently his wife, Alexis, was out on an assignment for her job when she rediscovered us," Optimus explained, "But anyways, the girl he also raped is staying with us as well."

"You have got to be kidding me."

The Autobot leader shook his head, "I am afraid not."

"Well how do you know that he really raped her?"

"We have DNA evidence and security cameras. You may watch if you want—

"No thanks."

"He can no longer control his alcohol problem. I honestly don't think he has ever been able to and I am extremely surprised that he hasn't hurt you either. He was an abusive husband to Alexis, and she has the scars to prove it."

Jessamine fell silent, not sure what to say. "I can't honestly believe that alcohol would change a person _that_ much."

"Something may have driven him insane as well."

She sighed, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"…Rad was freed by one of the Decepticons, why we're still not sure, but that Decepticon also turned him into a transformer."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes…" he said and then trailed off, deciding it was best that he didn't reveal that Lori and Alexis could also become transformers.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Bradley White?"

"Yes, we were the ones that turned him over to human authorities."

She frowned, "I still don't believe he is one of you guys…and I still don't see him as a murderer, rapist, or someone who beats on his wife."

"There was a time when I thought the same."

"This is too much information for one day…and I'm tired. Do you have any place where I can sleep?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, with me."

Jessamine looked at him quizzically, "Are you…sure about that?"

"It's fine and yes."

"I suppose…if you say so."

The Autobot leader didn't give Jessamine time to second guess herself as he gently took her in his hand and laid back. He set her on his chest, where he kept a hand over her to keep her warm and to keep her where she was. He heard her sigh, but she didn't protest as she got comfortable and soon fell asleep. Optimus glanced down at her unsure. He didn't know what would become of her yet. Even though he had explained to her the truth, he knew she still wasn't convinced that Rad was guilty of his accused crimes. He had a feeling that she needed to see in order to believe the truth. After all, seeing is believing.

He only hoped that she didn't do anything stupid in the meantime.

* * *

"Thundercracker to Starscream."

Starscream groaned and let his optics slowly come online. He didn't want to answer the com, but considering how infrequently Thundercracker got in touch with him, he figured whatever his former comrade had to say was at least worth hearing.

Silently, so as not to disturb Alexis, the seeker got up from the recharge berth and went out into the living area where he sat down on a couch and finally replied, "Starscream here."

"Finally!"

He smirked, "What do you want Thundercracker?"

The mech sighed, "Do you want a background story or do you want me to be blunt?"

"Be blunt and then I'll ask for the background story."

"Okay then…I, along with Ransack and Crumplezone, want you to come back and teach Megatron how to be a leader again, or act as interim leader of the Decepticons until Megatron gets his bearings back."

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Yes Starscream, yes you did."

He grinned, "What's wrong with Megatron?"

"His love for Lori has made him go haywire. He acts like he doesn't want to fight anymore and that he has no just purpose for the Decepticon cause."

"Well, I highly doubt that. He's weighing his options."

"But he's taking _forever_!" Thundercracker remarked exasperated.

"Sometimes strategic planning takes forever Thundercracker. You may be itching for a fight, but Megatron wants to be cautious so that he doesn't make the wrong move. Considering the position the Decepticons are in right now, being down the Omega Lock and two Cyber Planet Keys, he really can't afford any mistakes."

"But what about Lori?"

"What about her?"

"He's just been so…wrapped up in her."

"He's in love, he's going to be."

"But Starscream, what about us? Megatron wouldn't forget about us would he?"

"I don't think so. Megatron just doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to hurt Lori, so he can't directly attack the Autobots without hurting her since they are her friends. He can't annihilate the human race anymore because she was a human, she is still a human. And he knows that he can't ask her to join the Decepticon cause because she doesn't believe that the universe should be enslaved, even if it is under his command."

"So in other words, he _has_ lost sight of everything he's ever wished to accomplish."

"No he hasn't. He's merely devising a new way to pursue it."

"…Starscream if I begged you to come back and pull the Decepticons back together, would you?"

"I don't want to leave Alexis."

"You could still visit her. Please Starscream, for the Decepticon cause…unless you've lost sight of it too."

Starscream sighed heavily and glanced to the door that lead to his and Alexis' quarters. "No Thundercracker," he answered quietly, "I haven't lost sight of anything."

"Then for the future of the Decepticons, for the Glory of the Decepticons, will you _help_ us?"

Starscream let his optics go offline as he pressed his lips into a thin, tight line. He then brought his optics back online as he exhaled loudly and said, "Alright. I'll be there in a little while."

"Thank you Starscream."

"Whatever. Starscream out," he said before ending the transmission. When everything was silent, he sat in the darkness. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to move.

He didn't want to tell Alexis what he was about to do.

* * *

Megatron was grinning as he approached his quarters. He simply could not wait to get inside and envelope Lori, his love, in his arms. But when the door opened and he saw the necklace with the Cybertronian gem inside that he had given her lying on his recharge berth, his spark sank. Hesitantly, he walked over to the berth and found a note beneath the necklace. He let his optics go offline momentarily as he sat down heavily and picked up the note. After some convincing, he forced his optics to read the words she had written.

_Megatron,  
I know you told me to stay here and I wish I had. I left and I overheard you and your troops in the command center. I only hope that you understand when I say that after seeing and hearing the conversation you had with them, I just don't belong here and you don't belong with the Autobots._

_You are a Decepticon, and I cannot change that…and I'm not going to ask you to change who you are just so we can stay together. And while I may not be an official Autobot, I hold true to the Autobot beliefs, and to go against all of my friends is simply something that I cannot do. So I am going to leave and I want you to go on with your duties. I don't want to take you away from what and who you truly are. And do not worry about harming the Autobots, my friends. I will not be returning to them and I will not be going home.  
_

_Just remember that I love you and I am truly grateful for everything that you have done for me. The place I am going to Rad will not find me. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. And I'm not doing this to hurt you, I could never do that. I just feel that this is the best for the both of us right now. I'll never forget who you are or how you changed me as a person…and I'll certainly never stop loving you._

_Love always,  
Lori_

Megatron didn't even bother to wipe the tear he felt slide down his face.

* * *

Alexis knew it was going to be a bad day when she woke up and found the note in her hand. She sighed heavily and didn't even bother to sit up. Starscream wasn't in the recharge berth and she could conclude that the note was most certainly from him. "Maybe he only went to get something," she mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong. But she forced herself to be positive as she read the note.

_Alexis,  
I apologize for leaving so abruptly like this. Thundercracker notified me during the night…things seem to be out of control with Megatron in his leadership regards and I have left to help him sort things out. I will see if I can convince him to stay in the alliance and end the war, but knowing him, who knows what is going to happen. I love you and I will visit you as soon as I possibly can. I promise the past is not repeating itself. _

_Yours,  
Starscream_

But she couldn't believe him.

* * *

A/n: And so that is the end of this chapter. I know I didn't include Starscream leaving/arriving at the Decepticon base, and I know that I didn't reveal where Lori goes to. But all that information shall be revealed in the next chapter...which I can guarantee will not be out before Christmas but sometime in late December/early January when I have VACATION time from college. I embrace vacations...alas. Many, many thanks to everyone who has been sticking to this story and reading it loyally. It's certainly not the best story out there and never will be. But thank you all so kindly for all the reviews that I have been receiving. Feedback is simply wonderful XD. Keep up the good work!


	27. Point Blank

I can actually blame school for the delay in the update...but now that midterms are over, I had the chance to update. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing though, I super really appreciate it and apologize profusely for making the wait for this update so long. But I'll let you enjoy this chapter now.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Point Blank**

It had been a long night not knowing where she was.

Megatron had tried to force himself to sleep but he couldn't do so. Not knowing where Lori was ate him up inside. He couldn't even begin to guess where she had gone to. He only hoped that she had lied to him, that she had either gone home or back to the Autobots. He couldn't imagine her going anywhere else especially since she didn't know how to open dimension gates yet as far as he knew.

The Decepticon leader glumly sat up in his recharge berth, exhausted and utterly helpless. It was the worst feeling in the world knowing that he couldn't even look for Lori. He didn't have her com frequency so he couldn't radio her, and she didn't have her gem so that he could get in contact with her that way. Every trail was dead. There were no leads he could go on. And oh he so wished that he could've talked to her before she left so that way she could have at least listened to the options he was considering.

Never, ever was he going to ask her to fight the Autobots. Never, ever was he going to force her to join his side. He couldn't keep the alliance, his troops didn't like it and neither did he. But as soon as he had the Earth Cyber Planet Key, he was going to leave that planet alone, permanently. He had no use for it and Lori would be happy. But when it came to fighting the Autobots, he knew he would still have to. Part of him wanted to keep the alliance until all the Cyber Planet Keys were found and the universe saved. Then, afterwards, he could take over the planet, when the universe was safe.

But he knew his men could only go so long without fighting. He growled just as there was a knock on his door, startling him. Megatron sighed and hoped more than anything that it was Lori, oh Primus he hoped so much. But when he allowed it to open, he was severely disappointed to see Starscream standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his former second in command.

"I'll accept your offer to rejoin the Decepticons under one condition," Starscream stated bluntly.

"I'm not really in the mood to discuss the war," Megatron stated, looking away briefly, "Though your assistance will be accepted, regardless of your conditions."

"What's wrong?" Starscream questioned, knowing something was bothering his leader.

"Lori left," he answered as he turned his back to his second in command so that he didn't have to display his pain, "She left because she didn't want to stop me from my ambitions, but she didn't want to see me hurt her friends either."

"And you didn't go after her?"

"She left before I had the chance to realize she was gone. And she doesn't want to be found," the Decepticon leader remarked as he glanced over to Lori's necklace on his desk.

Starscream followed his gaze and sighed, "Well I guess now would be a good time to explain my one condition."

"I'm listening," Megatron said, turning back to Starscream.

"You keep the alliance with the Autobots."

"That's not going to get me anywhere—

"I still despise the Autobots as much as you do Megatron," Starscream hissed, "But for once we have to work with them if we're going to get anywhere. It's up to you to maintain the Glory of the Decepticons."

"I suppose you want me to build up my army in the meantime. And then strike when the Autobots are the most vulnerable. This won't make either of our mates happy."

"We don't have to break the alliance Megatron, ever."

Megatron scowled, "And why not?"

"Face it; your troops are still going to be able to fight. You'll finally get a chance to rule Cybertron, but you might have to share power with Optimus Prime. Optimus can't punish you for your war crimes anymore since it would kill Lori if he did. Our greater enemy is Rad. Let the Autobots save the universe. Let's find him, before he becomes a greater threat."

"So you're telling me everything I've ever wanted can be achieved if I follow your sweetly simple plan?"

"Yes. And I do believe our mates would be extremely pleased."

"As much as I hate the idea of working with Optimus, I do believe I could get used to it after awhile. The rest of the Decepticons may not like this, but they have to understand my word is law."

"So you'll do it? You'll let the Autobots get the rest of the Cyber Planet Keys and stop the black hole while we go after Rad and Sideways?"

"For now, I have no other options. Let's go tell the rest of the troops, and then we'll go tell Optimus."

Starscream nodded, "Yes sir."

"Oh and Starscream?"

"Yes?"

Megatron hesitated before walking past his second in command. "Thanks."

Starscream smiled as he followed his leader down the hallway towards the Decepticon command center.

* * *

Thundercracker chuckled, "Oh, so we're going to _con_ the Autobots?"

Megatron smiled at his pun, "For now, we will let the Autobots do the dirty work of saving the universe. We'll build up our army, go after Sideways and Rad, and then when the universe is saved, we'll make our next move. All of you will still be busy and get to fight in the meantime."

"So we'll pretend we're the good guys for now?" Ransack questioned with a grin on his face.

"Precisely," Megatron answered, "But get to work on locating Sideways and Rad."

"Yes sir!" Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker replied in unison before scattering to their work stations.

"Starscream, come with me to the Autobot base."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Alexis wasn't sure how to react when she saw a dimension gate open in the command center of the Autobot base and Megatron and Starscream come through. A couple of the Autobots took defensive positions, still not really used to the Decepticons entering and leaving their base freely.

"Where's Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"Probably his office," Jetfire replied casually.

Megatron waited for Jetfire to get on his com and ask his commander to come to the command center, but Jetfire only looked at him while hiding a smirk under his facemask. The Decepticon leader sighed, "Inform your commander that I wish to speak to him. It concerns our alliance."

Alexis looked to Starscream and felt a knot suddenly build in her abdomen. She realized that Starscream hadn't lied to her in the note, but she had a feeling that the news wasn't good either. She sort of wished that she was in her human form and had her cell-phone, that way she could text Starscream and ask him just what was going on. But she could tell by the way he was standing beside Megatron, facing the Autobots that he had obviously rejoined forces with the Decepticon leader.

* * *

When Optimus awoke the next morning, Jessamine was missing. He immediately checked under his hand, but she wasn't there. He sat up quickly and carefully and looked around his berth, but she wasn't there either.

"Jessamine?" he called out.

And suddenly he heard her laugh. "You know," she said through fits of laughter, "That look on your face was priceless."

He scowled at her. "Where were you?" he asked, "And how did you get on the floor?"

"I slid down your blanket. And if you really must know, I was going to the bathroom. It kind of surprised me that you had a human's bathroom in your bedroom."

"Lori designed the base, so it would only make sense."

"Who's Lori?"

Optimus hesitated, "…The girl who was raped by Rad."

"Oh. New subject since this one pisses me off," Jessamine remarked.

"Jessamine, where are you from?"

"A small town in Nebraska, why?"

"I was only curious. But since we're in Colorado that means you must have been on the run for a while now."

"Yeah so, I don't really see why that's pertinent."

"You didn't catch a flight did you?"

"I hitchhiked," she replied and she watched as Optimus frowned with disproval, "It's not like I haven't done it before, you just got to be careful who you get into a car with."

"You're not going to find him Jessamine."

"And why not?"

"He's probably not on Earth."

She groaned, "Do you know where he is?"

"No. I haven't the slightest idea."

"Jetfire to Optimus Prime."

"Optimus here."

"Megatron wishes to speak to you in the command center."

"Alright, I'm on my way, Optimus out." And he ended the transmission. Standing up, he went to leave the room, but Jessamine called out before he got the chance.

"Hey!" she yelled, "What about me?"

"You wouldn't mind staying here for a few minutes would you?"

"By myself?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked with a crafty smirk.

"And just what are you planning?"

"Nothing, but if you continue you standing there deliberating with me, you're going to be late to wherever you have to go."

"True. Stay out of trouble, or else." And he left the room, the door hissing closed behind him.

* * *

Alexis held her breath when Optimus walked into the command center. Megatron looked at him and smiled. Optimus wasn't exactly sure what to make of the uneasy looks on his troops faces.

"It's about time you got here," Megatron remarked.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Megatron. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"The alliance."

It seemed like every single Autobot in the room held their breath. Optimus paused briefly before replying cautiously, "What about it?"

"I wish to keep it," he remarked, watching as each Autobot's optics filled with surprise, relief, and gratitude, "At least until the rest of the Cyber Planet Keys are found and the universe can be saved."

Optimus extended his hand to shake Megatron's, "I can honor that decision."

"I'm not finished."

"Well then, continue," Optimus remarked, seeing he didn't have much of a choice.

"While the Decepticons will help you when necessary, our main objective will be to find Rad and Sideways."

"Megatron, perhaps it would be easier if you helped us find the Cyber Planet Keys, considering there are only two more out there and find Rad in your spare time. After all, so far you've found every Cyber Planet Key before us."

"That's only because I have the maps. And even then I can't use them to their full extent. I will turn over the maps to you. Vector Prime knows how to use them."

"Wait a minute," Hotshot piped up suddenly, "What's your ulterior motive here Megatron? Normally it's not like you to be this nice."

"Hotshot stand down," Optimus ordered.

"Hold on Optimus," Alexis suddenly chimed in, "Hotshot has a point. Especially since Starscream joined back up with the Decepticons."

Starscream looked at his mate completely flabbergasted that she would reveal him like that. She simply crossed her arms, a stern look on her plastered on her face as she waited for an explanation.

"Well Megatron," Optimus stated, "Is there an ulterior motive?"

"No. And if anything Alexis, you should be damn near proud of what your mate has done. If it weren't for him, this alliance would have been over by now, but he's helped me realize some things. I can't keep fighting this war, if only for Lori's sake. My men may hate me for it since they want to fight so badly, but they'll have to adjust…even I will too. Rad and Sideways still need to be punished; I refuse to let them get away. But this whole save the universe thing doesn't settle well with my reputation. I would rather be out trying to catch Rad and Sideways before they cause anymore harm."

Optimus nodded, "Then it's final. Megatron, my team will work on stopping the black hole while yours works to stop Rad and Sideways. We'll use each other's help if necessary."

"Agreed," Megatron replied as he shook Optimus' hand. He then took the maps from his subspace pocket and handed them to the Autobot leader, "Have fun. We Decepticons have work to do. Alexis, do you want to come with us? Your talents really are needed."

Alexis glanced at Optimus who nodded. She smiled and said, "Well, if I'm needed then I suppose I could."

"Alright, let's get going," Megatron replied as he opened a dimension gate and stepped through, Alexis and Starscream following him.

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lori growled as she looked at the territory around her.

From the familiar sights and smells, she knew she was back on Jungle Planet, but that hadn't been her objective. She was hoping to go to Earth and hide in a cave like in the old legends and fairytales while pretending nothing had ever happened until she could figure out what to do with herself. But no, the first time she opens a dimension gate she ends up on Jungle Planet, the last of places that she really wanted to be.

But maybe it was for the better. After all she couldn't go on pretending all her life that she had never met the transformers, that she had never been raped by Rad, that she had been swept off her feet by the unlikeliest of heroes…

"_Villains,"_ she scolded herself in her thoughts. Megatron was the furthest thing from a hero; in fact he was the exact polar opposite. He killed, he held people hostage, he lied, backstabbed, kidnapped, didn't show mercy, he was the worst of all possible evil people. And he didn't care how much he hurt people, just as long as he fueled his own fiery ambitions.

But no matter how much Lori tried to make herself hate the Decepticon leader, she couldn't. Hate couldn't replace the love she felt for him. It never could. And she had runaway just so he could go on with his original campaign without her getting in the way. She hated to think that she had taken the coward's way out by not talking to Megatron first before she left. She had heard what his men had said and felt terrible. Lori knew though that if she had talked to him, he would have convinced her to stay when she absolutely couldn't. If only she could come to terms with the fact that she had fallen in love with a super villain…

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots didn't seem to mind. Neither did Alexis or Starscream, in fact, Alexis had encouraged her to pursue Megatron through extremely subtle hints.

But how, honestly, could she and Megatron last forever, as she had hoped, if she was good and he was evil? It was a mixture that simply couldn't blend. She was very familiar with the phrase "once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon," after all, that was why Starscream hadn't accepted the Autobot insignia when he came to the Autobots and still had yet to. And while things were going along so smoothly and wondrously between her and Megatron, there was still so much uncertainty.

"_I need to stop thinking about him and what could have been if I acted differently. It's time for me to grow up and figure out what I need to do right now,"_ Lori reminded herself, despite the pain the thought caused. She forced herself to hold her head high, only to find herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"_Perfect…"_

_

* * *

_

"Starscream," Megatron spoke when they arrived back at the Decepticon base, "Feel free to show Alexis around, but once you are finished, report back to me."

"Yes sir," Starscream replied, but before he could walk away, Megatron seized him by the shoulder.

"Do not mention a word about Lori," Megatron whispered.

Starscream met his gaze and nodded before taking Alexis by the hand and walking away. Alexis glanced back over her shoulder at the Decepticon leader only to see him turn and walk the opposite direction. She looked back to her love and asked, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Starscream questioned.

"What did he whisper to you?"

Starscream thought quickly, but not wanting to lie, he replied, "It's none of your business."

"I hope you aren't planning anything behind my back."

"You know me better than that Alexis."

"No Starscream, no I don't. I lost you twenty years ago because your plan was to bring the Autobots and Decepticons together, and it cost you your life. Now, you are trying to accomplish the same goal, or so it seems, but when you and Megatron conspire behind my back I just can't…"

Starscream frowned, "You just can't what?"

Alexis hesitated, "I can't trust you."

She yelped when Starscream suddenly seized her by the arm and roughly slammed her against the base wall. "Haven't I already told you countless times that you do not need to fear trusting me?" he demanded as he pinned her painfully against the rocky wall.

"It's not that I'm afraid to trust you," Alexis remarked, looking him straight in the optic, "I don't want _you_ getting tricked by Megatron anymore."

"He is at a disadvantage right now, if I really wanted to Alexis, I could thwart him and take command of the Decepticons myself and wage a successful campaign against the Autobots because I have _their_ trust."

"But you wouldn't do that…"

"Of course not. But do you trust me when I say that?"

"…Yes."

"Then when I say it's none of your business to know something, trust me that it isn't. What Megatron whispered is a problem for Megatron and Megatron alone. And I know it's your nature to help, but you cannot interfere with this."

"Then why did he tell you?"

"Think about how long I've known him compared to anybody else. Even though it seems like Megatron has hated me all these years, he hasn't. We were the best of friends before the war even started. Over time, Megatron lost his compassionate nature, as well as I, but thanks to the humans, particularly you and Lori, we're getting that side of us back."

"…I can't ever imagine Megatron _used_ to be kind and caring."

"That, my dear, was vorns upon vorns ago. Now, do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life and with all my heart."

Starscream smiled, "Good, because as soon as we get to my quarters, we're going to have a little fun."

Alexis smiled, "Only a little?"

"Well, we do have work to do. I am rather eager to show Rad and Sideways a thing or two."

* * *

"What kind of power does the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys have?"

Sideways glanced at Rad, not the least bit amused. "And just why would you care to know? You, of all people, do not deserve their power after what I've seen."

Rad scowled, "What exactly did I do wrong? I pursued my ambitions and I left you out of it. If you hadn't made me a transformer, then you wouldn't have been dragged into it."

"Do not speak to me like you're _my_ superior, maggot. And your ambitions are useless. Neither Lori nor Alexis have even the slightest significance to our campaign. I don't know what you were thinking by challenging the Decepticon leader, second in command of the Decepticons, and the Autobot army like that."

"They could prove more useful than you think Sideways."

"I should've killed you."

"You haven't had the chance."

"Just what, exactly, made you so screwed up? Yeah, you killed your best friend, but people betray their best friend's every single day. You married Alexis and your relationship fell apart because you would have rather gotten shit-faced than face your marital problems. And you cheated. And you raped, for what reason? You wanted a little more power, and Lori was the only one you could control in your chaotic life."

"Both Alexis and Lori have Starscream and Megatron eating out of the palms of their hands. If we got rid of them, we could get rid of the entire Decepticon Army. And as for the Autobots, well, just kidnap Coby and Bud. This whole war, if you haven't realized, is solely dependent on the human race."

Sideways frowned behind his facemask as he realized Rad was right, "Your cleverness has kept me from killing you I suppose. You and I cannot bring down both the Autobot and Decepticon forces alone."

"No. You weren't with the Decepticons when they were snooping around the North Pole were you?"

"No, why?"

"Megatron sent Starscream and Mudflap there to investigate something, that's how Starscream and Alexis reunited. I have done several scans over the area, but haven't found anything noteworthy. I am a scientist Sideways; you are a clever and manipulative engineer of technology. Megatron must keep archives of his missions in the Decepticon base somewhere."

"And what are you insinuating?"

"That we hack into their computer and take everything."

"That's easier said than done…but doable."

"Well then, get to work. Once we find out why Megatron was interested in the North Pole, I have a feeling we'll be able to move one step ahead of everyone else." And Rad walked away.

Sideways scowled. He would only tolerate Rad's orders for so long…

* * *

Well, I would have made this chapter longer, but it was getting long enough, and that seemed like a good place to end it. But, just what kind of information is Jessamine hiding, if she is hiding anything, will Starscream be able to keep Alexis faithful to the Decepticon cause, will Megatron try to find Lori, what is going to happen with Lori, and will Sideways and Rad be successful? So many questions...kudos to Megatron's Blackfire for predicting where Lori would go accurately. Please review!


	28. Into the Ice

For all my readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated. And to make it up to you, I made this chapter extremely long, just because I feel I owe it to you. Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking by me. I haven't given up on this story, even though it may have seemed like it.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Into the Ice**

Thundercracker was surprised how quickly Alexis mastered the controls of the main monitor. She was able to show herself how to use the smaller monitors where the Decepticons did their hacking and other research. "We'll I'll be," he said as he watched her type a mile a minute, "I can see why Starscream likes you. You're smarter than a whip."

"I've worked with this type of technology for almost twenty years. The Autobots have a little bit more advanced technology," she confessed.

Thundercracker snorted, "Well…we take what we can get."

"And it will work just fine."

"So…what are you doing?" he asked, "And how in the pit do you know the Cybertronian language?"

"I have had plenty of time to teach myself, but I can only read it. I can't write it or speak it," she explained, "And I'm trying to run a trace on Rad's last known position. If we're lucky, the dimension gate may have left fragments of the area he travelled to. But it's been a week or so since he used the dimension gate, I doubt I'll be able to get a trace on anything."

"Perhaps we should go back to the base where he was holding you and Lori prisoner and search for clues," Megatron suggested, trying not to wince as he said Lori's name.

"Alexis and I can go down and look," Starscream remarked.

Megatron looked at him warily, "You two won't get distracted will you?"

Alexis blushed slightly as Starscream replied, "No sir, we're going there strictly on business."

"You better be. Search the place thoroughly, under every scrap of rubble."

"Yes sir," Starscream exclaimed. He opened a dimension gate and stepped through. Alexis followed and the dimension gate closed behind her.

Thundercracker moved over to the computer that Alexis had been working at. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed.

Megatron looked over at him, "What?"

"Somebody is hacking our system."

The Decepticon leader moved over to the computer, "See if you can get a trace on the hack."

"Consider it done," he replied.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Lori looked at the transformer that was currently holding a gun to her face. "Lori, of planet Earth. I mean you no harm."

"What brings you here to Jungle Planet?"

"A pure accident, I was trying to transport myself to another part of planet Earth, but I ended up here instead."

"You act as if you've been here before."

"I have, with Optimus Prime and his Autobots."

"Oh, I heard of them. Then I suppose you do mean me no harm," her captor said, lowering the gun, "I'm Blackarachnia, I guess I'm sorry to startle you like that."

"It's okay," Lori replied looking at the femme. She could tell from her form that she transformed into a black widow spider. Her main colors were black, yellow, and purple. She had spider legs protruding from her back and Lori could tell that they doubled as guns when she was in her robot form. "Do you think you could help me get to Scourge's temple?"

Blackarachnia laughed, "You're kidding me right? You're lucky I didn't kill you for invading my turf. Don't expect me to help you."

Lori glanced at the jungle around her, knowing that when Overhaul, now LeoBreaker, had come here by himself, he had almost been killed several times and he was a trained warrior. She knew she would never make it by herself. Even if she went in beast mode, who's to say she wouldn't be attacked from the air for being an imposter? Blackarachnia had almost killed her after all. But Lori didn't know what to say to convince the arachnid to take her to the temple.

She figured she would have to find a way herself, regardless. Lori sighed as she turned and began to walk away. "Hold on!" Blackarachnia called.

Lori stopped and looked back at the femme, who had a disgusted look on her face. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're going the wrong way," and she sighed before adding, "Come on, follow me."

"Thank you," Lori remarked as she fell into step with Blackarachnia.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

* * *

"It's about time you got back!" Jessamine exclaimed when Optimus finally walked through the doors to his quarters.

"Sorry," he stated as he came in and picked her up. He set her on his desk, where he took a seat. "Thank you for not making a mess."

"I was about to."

He shook his head. "I would like to get more answers from you."

"About Rad?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to say anything about Lori or his wife are you?" she asked.

"I promise I won't," he said.

She sighed heavily, "What do you want to know?"

"How did Rad treat you?"

"Like a queen," she smiled, "He always took me on the best dates. He took me to the best and most expensive restaurants, we would go to ravishing bars, he would drink of course, but he was a silly drunk. He never was violent towards me. When he was sober, he always told me how much he loved me and how he wanted to marry me one day."

"How long did you date him?"

"About a year."

"Why did it end?"

"He said he needed to devote more time to his work, there was a big promotion coming up and he was hoping to get it. He said if he did, he would call me and marry me right away. I guess he didn't get it, because he never called."

"Did you ever try to call him?"

"Yes, plenty of times, but he never answered his phone or replied my messages. I thought he had just lost interest in me, but I didn't hold it against him."

"That's when his life took a turn for the worst."

Jessamine stared at him, trying to put herself in his shoes. Obviously he had seen a different side of Rad than what she had…but she just couldn't believe Rad was a murderer, a rapist, a kidnapper, any of those things. She crossed her arms. Sure, Optimus had known Rad a lot longer than what she had, but Optimus hadn't had the kind of relationship with Rad that she had. "You must really hate him, huh?"

"I can't decide if I hate him as much as I am disappointed in him. 20 years ago I told him that he would make a great leader one day. He cared so much about everything, humans, animals, nature, the well-being of the universe. He had so much passion. I don't know what happened to him. I don't want to believe the truth as much as you don't want to, but I've seen his evilness first hand. Jessamine, I am scared for your safety."

She was taken aback, "Scared for my safety?"

He nodded, "He might try to contact you, and who knows what his plans for you would be. I would be beside myself if I let him hurt you too."

Jessamine was surprised by how much Optimus cared. "Optimus, you don't even know me, why would you even care to help me so much?"

"I've seen enough innocent people get hurt in my lifetime. There's no reason you should be hurt too, now come on," he said as he stood up and placed her on his shoulder, "I think it's fair I should introduce you to the rest of the Autobots. Just try to keep your comments about Rad to yourself."

"I suppose I can at least try."

He shook his head, a smile hidden behind his mask.

* * *

"It's tracing back to Earth, to an island in the Atlantic Ocean," Thundercracker remarked.

"Really?" Megatron remarked, "What information is he trying to get?"

"You're assuming Rad is doing the hack?"

"Either him or Sideways," Megatron stated, "Is there any way you can stop the hack?"

"They're not going after the main files, only the North Pole ones."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I can't. Whoever is hacking knows what they are doing, and they're getting what they want."

"Crumplezone, Ransack!" Megatron shouted and the two immediately reported to him.

"Yes sir?" Ransack asked.

"Monitor the North Pole for any signs of activity. I searched that area long ago, but didn't find anything—

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt you, but when you wanted the North Pole searched, you sent Starscream and Mudflap to investigate it. That's when Starscream reported finding Alexis," Thundercracker stated.

"He told me he didn't find anything," Megatron stated, and then realized that Starscream was probably so distracted by finding Alexis, that he probably forgot his primary mission. "Mudflap!" he bellowed.

The Decepticon appeared immediately, "What is it Megatron?"

"The time I sent you and Starscream to the North Pole, are you sure you didn't find anything?"

"Starscream abandoned the mission before we ever had the chance to look."

"Damn it," Megatron cursed under his breath. He tuned his comlink to Starscream's frequency, "Megatron to Starscream."

* * *

Starscream watched as Alexis immediately fired up the computer inside the base and quickly started browsing through the files that Rad had put on the main hard drive. He looked around the command center at the various weapon schemes Rad had put in the base. Nothing in particular stood out to him and he looked back to Alexis just as she slammed her fists on the keyboard.

"There's nothing here," she said.

"If there isn't anything here, then we probably won't find anything."

"Maybe he hid something in his room."

Starscream's comlink cackled to life suddenly and he heard Megatron's voice come through. "Starscream here," he replied.

"When I sent you and Mudflap to investigate the North Pole, are you sure you didn't find anything?"

The Decepticon second in command couldn't figure out why his leader was asking him that question out of the blue. "No sir, nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"Our main computer was just hacked and whoever it was just stole all the information we had about the North Pole. So I'll ask again, are you sure you didn't find anything?"

But Alexis replied instead saying, "Before I stumbled upon Starscream…I worked as a government agent for the United States of America. I was sent by Colonel Michael Franklin to investigate a purported giant robot they had found frozen in an ice cliff. Professor Lucy Suzuki was in charge of the recovery over there and there was an Autobot frozen in an ice cliff. I've never seen him before in my life, so I have no idea who he is."

"Both of you, report back to base immediately." And Megatron ended the transmission.

* * *

The Decepticon leader was more than impatient when Starscream and Alexis finally arrived back at the base. He looked immediately to Alexis and asked, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I was so wrapped up in everything else, I completely forgot about what was going on in the North Pole," Alexis answered.

"Well, is there anything else I should know about?"

Alexis racked her CPU trying to remember. "Professor Suzuki knew the most about the North Pole…where's Lori?"

Megatron got defensive, "Why?"

"I don't know how, but Lori had met Professor Suzuki before…she was like a second mother to her, she told Lori all sorts of things about her research that she didn't have time to tell me. Lori knows how to contact her too…I've since lost her number, as well as Colonel Franklin's."

Megatron shot a panicked look at Starscream, who held the same uncertain expression on his face. Only the two of them knew that it would be simply impossible to ask Lori, unless Lori miraculously came back.

"Damn it all to the pit," Megatron cursed as he left the command center.

Alexis looked at Starscream confused. "Why is he so upset?" she asked.

"Perhaps now would be the best time to mention that Lori ran away."

"She what?" Alexis exclaimed shocked, "Why would she do that?"

Starscream guided Alexis out of the room, so that the other troops couldn't hear. "From what Megatron said, she didn't want to stop him from his ambitions, but she didn't want to watch her friends get hurt either. She left before realizing Megatron had made up his mind on keeping the alliance with the Autobots. We have no way of finding her, or contacting her. She left the gem that Megatron gave her here."

"She must've left a clue as to where she went."

Starscream's optics lit up, "You said you could trace warp signatures, right? Lori only left a couple days ago, and she opened the dimension gate inside of Megatron's room. Perhaps you could trace where she went."

"I'm on it."

* * *

"See anything interesting?" Sideways asked as Rad looked over the data they had stolen from the Decepticons.

"It seems as if there had been strange climatic occurrences happening…and it was right around the time Alexis was asked to go to the North Pole, so not only the transformers noticed it, but the humans did as well."

"I take it Megatron was investigating these occurrences."

"Yes, he believed it had something to do with one of the planet keys," Rad explained.

"Sounds like we need to pay a visit to the North Pole pretty soon."

* * *

Megatron was surprised when someone started banging on the door to his quarters, and he was equally surprised to hear Alexis' voice say, "Megatron, we know where she went, we know where Lori went!"

He opened the door, startling both Alexis and Starscream, but he ignored their startled expressions as he asked, "How?"

"I can trace warp signatures, remember?" Alexis stated, "Luckily, your quarters is confined enough so that some traces of the dimension gate remained behind."

"Well then, where is she?"

"Jungle Planet."

"Alright, go grab Thundercracker; I'll meet you on the planet. We'll scour it until we find her."

"Alright," she said as she pulled Starscream in the direction of the command center.

Megatron didn't even bother to watch them leave as he opened up a dimension gate for Jungle Planet and disappeared through it.

* * *

Lori was more than elated when she saw the temple steps in front of her. She turned to Blackarachnia and said, "Thank you so much for showing me the way."

"I didn't do it for you as much as I did it for my own curiosity," she replied as she started up the steps.

Lori quickly followed her, "What do you mean?"

"I've never met Scourge before, I guess it's time I finally introduced myself."

"Oh, well then I'll show you around the temple, as a return favor."

"You mean to tell me you know your way around the temple but not the planet?"

"…Yes. Don't judge me."

Blackarachnia smiled, "I think I like you kiddo. But, I am curious to know how you 'accidentally' ended up on Jungle Planet."

"You'll hear my story when I explain myself to Scourge."

"This should certainly be interesting."

* * *

Scourge wasn't sure how to react when he saw two femmes suddenly walk into his throne room. One he recognized as Lori, Megatron's mate and a part of the Autobot team, the other…well, he had never seen the likes of her before. "Lori," he said, "What brings you and your friend here?"

"It's a long story," she replied, "So I hope you have time to listen."

"Go on."

"Alright…so, once we got back to Earth, I was kidnapped by a Decepticon imposter, named Blitz," Lori explained, deciding to leave out how he was formerly a human and Alexis' husband, "So, in order to find me, the Autobots and Decepticons formed an alliance with each other. Well, needless to say I was found and rescued, but I ran into complications with Megatron. He wanted to disband the alliance, and I wanted him to keep it. But after listening to how his troops wanted to fight so bad, and after listening to Megatron agree with them, I ran away so I wouldn't get in the way of his ambitions. I can't be a Decepticon, and I couldn't go back to the Autobots because I didn't want to see my friends get hurt."

"So you came here?" Scourge asked.

"Not intentionally. It was my first time ever using a dimension gate. I screwed up the coordinates, and now, here I am."

"And you don't know how to get back?"

"No…I don't know the coordinates of any place on Earth…at all."

"And neither do I, so what do you expect me to do?" Scourge asked, not amused.

"Do you have a place she could stay?" Blackarachnia questioned, taking pity on Lori.

"I suppose I do…" Scourge mused, "Who are you?"

"Blackarachnia," she answered and watched as he looked her over before smiling.

"Brimstone," the Jungle Planet ruler called.

"Yes sir?" he asked as he appeared out of the shadows.

"Find a room for each of these femmes, the best ones in this temple."

"Yes sir, right away. Ladies," he said as he headed towards the exit, "Follow me."

Lori looked to Scourge quickly and said, "If Megatron happens to come here looking for me, tell him you haven't seen me."

"Why should I tell him that? If he comes looking for you that obviously means he cares about you. Maybe he changed his mind."

"But I don't want him to change his mind if being evil is what he really wants to do."

"Lori," Scourge said shaking his head, "You were a fool for running away. I highly doubt Megatron would break the alliance with the Autobots if he truly loved you. And he and his men will adjust to not fighting all of the time. Things sure settled down here after Optimus showed me a thing or two. Fighting isn't everything, and Megatron was probably beginning to realize that, through you. You shot him down before you ever gave him a chance."

Blackarachnia looked at Lori and could see how awful she felt. "Hey," she said, "Just because he is evil doesn't mean he was always evil. You were probably reminding him of times before war changed him. If he can love you, then he wasn't always evil, there is goodness inside of him. Yeah you may have fallen in love with the super villain, but you got to remember he fell in love with the heroine."

She hadn't thought about it that way before. Scourge was right. She was a fool for running away.

"If Megatron should happen to come by here, do you want me to say I haven't seen you?"

"Yes," Lori answered, "I'm too embarrassed to face him now."

"As you wish," Scourge replied and watched as Lori and Blackarachnia left the room.

* * *

When they met on Jungle Planet, Megatron immediately sent Thundercracker, Starscream, and Alexis to work trying to locate Lori from the air. The Decepticon leader decided he would go to the temple and speak to Scourge to see if he had seen Lori at all. _"Primus Lori,"_ he thought, _"If there was ever a time I needed you, this is it."_

* * *

Scourge wasn't surprised when Megatron walked into his throne room only a few mere hours after Lori had shown up. He could see the sullen look on the Decepticon leader's face. Scourge sighed, "What brings you here Megatron?" Even though he already knew perfectly well what it was.

"Lori ran away," Megatron stated bluntly, "Alexis was able to trace her warp signature to this planet. I was wondering if she has come to you at all."

Scourge was torn between keeping his word to Lori and telling the truth to Megatron. After a few long moments, he finally replied. "Yes, she has," he said and he watched as Megatron's optics sparkled with hope, "But she does not want me to reveal where she is."

"Did she give a reason why?"

"She knows that running away from you was wrong, she knows she shouldn't have done it, and she is afraid to face you."

"Oh Primus, Scourge, just tell me where she is," the Decepticon leader pleaded.

And Scourge figured he could, after all, Lori had asked him to tell Megatron he didn't see her, but Megatron hadn't asked that question. She never said not to tell him where she was. He smiled, "She is here in the temple, staying in one of my best rooms. If you find Brimstone, he'll show you which one."

"Thank you Scourge," Megatron stated as he quickly left the room in search of Scourge's servant.

* * *

Lori sighed heavily as she knocked on Blackarachnia's door and waited for her to answer. When she did, the femme looked at her and asked, "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me around the temple, I can't stay cooped up in my room feeling sorry for myself. And besides, I said I would show you around this place since you helped me get here."

"I suppose," Blackarachnia stated, "Gosh I don't think I've ever met anyone as annoying as you."

"…Sorry."

"It's okay; you keep me entertained I suppose."

"So how come you're staying here?" Lori asked as they began walking.

"Scourge offered me one of his finest rooms, why not stay? It beats sleeping in a web. And besides," she added, "Scourge is pretty handsome."

"I saw the way he was looking you over."

"Good, I wasn't the only one. I think that's why he offered me a room, so he could stop by later and try to get to know me better."

"Do you want him to?"

"That's none of your business kiddo…do you hear footsteps?"

"Footsteps?" Lori asked confused.

"Yeah coming from behind us."

"No…I don't hear—

"Lori?"

Lori whipped around only to see Megatron standing at the other end of the hallway. She gasped. "Megatron!"

Blackarachnia turned and smiled, "Well, well, well, you didn't tell me Megatron was that fine."

Lori shot her a glare, "Blackarachnia!"

"Lori, we need to talk," Megatron stated as he began walking towards her.

She turned to Blackarachnia quickly, "You know how to find the way back to your room, right?"

"Yeah, we didn't go that far."

"Okay, I got to run," Lori stated and she quickly bolted in the opposite direction of Megatron.

"Lori!" the Decepticon leader shouted, "Lori, wait!"

But Lori didn't stop. She kept running, she ran out onto the temple platform, down the steps, and into the forest. Megatron couldn't believe how fast she was. But as fast as she was, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He pushed his systems to keep up with her. She couldn't run forever. He watched as her pace began to slow as her systems slowly began to wear out from the exertion. And Megatron saw his chance. He pushed himself to run harder until he was at Lori's heels. He managed to grab hold of her and carefully tackle her to the ground.

He watched as her chest heaved as her systems struggled to cool themselves. He pinned her where she was. "Lori," he said between gasps, "Damn it, don't ever run from me again!"

"Megatron, I'm sorry," she cried and he watched as tears leaked from her optics and spilled down her face.

"I was worried sick about you," he said, his voice softer.

"I wanted the best for you…I didn't want to get in your way."

"Primus, Lori you are the best for me. That's why I'm keeping the alliance with the Autobots, that's why my men and I are going to find Rad and kill him while the Autobots stop the black hole. I'd do anything to keep you with me Lori; you are the only goodness in me. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you Lori. And by Primus' spark do I mean that."

"Megatron…I'm so sorry, I—

He silenced her with a crushing kiss. Lori gave into it immediately and he let her arms go as he wrapped his arms around her. Without breaking the kiss, he moved so he was lying beside her, holding her as tightly to him as he possibly could. And when the kiss ended, Megatron felt his spark swell when he heard Lori say, "I love you too Megatron, so much."

He helped her to her feet and he stood beside her, still holding her tightly. He then spoke into his comlink, "Starscream, Alexis, Thundercracker, report back to base, I have Lori."

Lori smiled, "I'm glad it was you that found me."

"You should have known that it would be me who would. Now, shall we get going? There are pressing matters that we need to attend to."

"Pressing matters?"

When they arrived back to the base, Megatron explained to her everything that was going on. He then said, "There is something going on in the North Pole, especially if it aroused my suspicion and the suspicion of the humans—

"Dr. Suzuki…" Lori stated, "Alexis, you remember her right?"

Alexis nodded, "Of course."

"Jolt convinced Bud and I to break into her lab because there was a gear or something we needed in there, that's how I met her…but she told me specifically about her research."

"Go on," Megatron stated.

"There had been strange climatic occurrences taking place…the United States government invited scientists from many fields of study to the North Pole to investigate, she just so happened to be one of them."

"Did she tell you why they asked her to go to the North Pole?" Alexis asked.

"To investigate the hollow Earth theory," Lori explained.

"The what?" Alexis asked.

"The hollow Earth theory," Lori repeated, "Apparently some well-known scientists from long ago, I can't remember their names, came up with a theory that Earth isn't perfectly round and it has a large opening that leads into a hollow chasm. Apparently this chasm distorts the Earth's rotation, in turn affecting the climate; she gave the example of how a wiffle ball flutters through the air because of the holes in it. She believes that if it exists, it was probably created by aliens."

"Did Dr. Suzuki tell you that she found a transformer frozen in a cliff?" Alexis questioned.

Lori shook her head, "No, she didn't. But the only aliens I know are transformers. What business would they have building a hollow chasm on our planet?"

"It sounds like we need to go back to the North Pole," Starscream deduced.

Megatron nodded, "Starscream, Alexis, go report our findings to Optimus. I need to get some rest, as does Lori. We will investigate the North Pole first thing tomorrow. The rest of you are dismissed."

Megatron watched as Starscream and Alexis disappeared through a dimension gate and the rest of his men filed out of the room. "Shall we go my love?" he asked as he took Lori's hand in his.

She smiled and nodded, allowing Megatron to lead her to his room.

* * *

Optimus was shocked to see Starscream and Alexis suddenly appear in the command center, not because they had been gone a long time, but because he was not ready to introduce Jessamine to Alexis. Her introductions to the rest of the Autobots had gone fine, but this one would be touchy. As fate would have it though, there was nothing he could do to hide her.

"Optimus, we have news," Alexis said as she approached him, and almost immediately she noticed the human female on his shoulder, "Who's this?"

Optimus hesitated. "This is Jessamine," he replied, "She was running away from home when I found her. Jessamine, meet Alexis and Starscream."

"Alexis?" Jessamine stated, "That doesn't seem like the typical transformer name."

"That's because it's not, I was born a human, but I have the ability to become a transformer."

"That's 'effed up," she remarked and then asked, "You must be Rad's ex-wife."

"Yes…"

"I don't like you."

Optimus winced. Alexis looked up at him confused, as if he knew something that she didn't. Optimus sighed as he gestured to the door, "Let's go outside, just you and me Alexis."

She glanced at Starscream and then followed Optimus outside the command center and down a series of hallways so they were out of earshot. Jessamine was standing atop the Autobot leader's shoulder, her arms crossed. "Care to explain what's going on sir?" Alexis asked, trying to keep her temper down.

"I'm not sure how to break this to you," Optimus said as he looked Alexis in the optic, "But Rad was not faithful to you during your marriage. He had an affair with Jessamine for nearly a year, back before he lost the promotion."

Alexis clenched her fists, anger boiling behind her optics, "And she, I take it, was the one he had an affair with."

Jessamine nodded, "And since your marriage is over, I think it's safe for me to take him now."

"Are you stupid?" the femme hissed, "Why the hell did you runaway? How old are you?"

"I was 20 then, I'm 25 now. I ran away in an attempt to find Rad and prove his innocence."

"There's no innocence to prove. Optimus, how did you find her?" Alexis demanded.

Optimus explained himself, how he had been returning to the base the night they had told Lori, Bud, and Coby's parents about their existence when he saw Jessamine run into the forest. He offered to give her a ride when she revealed how she was looking for Bradley White, so he brought her to the base to find out more. Alexis understood that he did it for Jessamine's safety…even if she had completely contradictory beliefs. She sighed heavily, "She'll see the truth one day, I just hope she doesn't get hurt when that happens."

Optimus nodded, "What brings you and Starscream here?"

"Have you noticed anything suspicious at the North Pole?" she asked.

"We have, why?"

"Megatron had sent Starscream and Mudflap to investigate the North Pole at one point in time, that's where I bumped into Starscream again. The U.S. government has also noticed something suspicious, that's why I was sent," Alexis explained, and she went on to inform him of the hollow Earth theory, "While I was in the North Pole, Dr. Lucy Suzuki, one of the scientists I was working with, showed me an Autobot they had found frozen in the ice. He's still frozen up there as far as I can tell; I don't know who he is—

"Are you and the rest of the Decepticons going to investigate the North Pole?" Optimus asked concerned.

"Yes, Megatron said we would first thing tomorrow, he wanted Starscream and me to report our findings to you, obviously because there is an Autobot frozen in the ice."

"Have Megatron radio me before he goes, I would like to send a team of my own to accompany him."

Alexis nodded, "I will pass on the message. But I must get going, Starscream is waiting."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know what's going on."

She nodded one last time before she turned around and headed back to the command center. When she got back, Starscream was waiting outside the door, his arms crossed. "What was that about?" he asked impatiently.

Alexis made as if she rolled her optics, "I'll tell you once we get back to the Decepticon base."

* * *

Lori was more than grateful to crawl into Megatron's recharge berth and cuddle up beside him. She couldn't believe how much she loved him, a person she used to hate with a passion because he was trying to kill her friends and destroy the universe. She just hated that it was Rad she had to thank for bringing them together. If he had never raped her, she would have never been given the chance to love him. It was really funny how some things turned out in life.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" Megatron asked.

Lori smiled, realizing that Megatron really cared about her if he asked that. "You of course," she replied as she looked up at him.

He smiled and pulled her close to him, "What about me?"

"I was just thinking about how thankful I am to have you in my life. If it weren't for you…Primus knows where I would be."

And he knew that much was true. He stroked her face gently and he watched her as her optics went offline. He listened as she fell into a peaceful slumber. "I love you Lori," he whispered into her audio receptor before kissing her lightly on the cheek. _"Primus, thank you for letting me have her."_

And he held her tight as he fell asleep.

* * *

Starscream couldn't remember the last time he had seen Alexis so mad. As soon as they got back to their room in the Decepticon base, she let loose a venomous growl and slammed her first into one of the walls.

"Alexis," he said as he came up from behind her and took her in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"I cannot go back to the Autobot base while _she's_ there!" she hissed.

"Who, Jessamine?"

"Yes. Not until she gets off her high horse, damn it I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"She's connected to Rad…apparently while we were married he cheated on me with her for about a year," she seethed, "And she's on his side, even though Optimus has explained to her what Rad has done. She won't believe him!"

"So that's why she didn't like you."

"Precisely."

"She's just going to find out the hard way then," Starscream said as he swooped Alexis up in his arms and headed for their recharge berth.

Alexis sighed as she relaxed in his embrace. He set her in the berth and laid down beside her whispering, "I want you Alexis. I really, really want you right now."

She smirked at him, but she didn't say a word as she climbed on top of him and began kissing him. Starscream listened as his systems whirred and he felt his arousal build. "You're killing me Alexis," he breathed between kisses.

"Am I?" she asked as she traced a hand down his torso, slowly.

Starscream shuddered, "Don't tease me."

She straddled her legs over him and traced his insignia playfully. "Why not?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's it!" he said as he flipped them so that he was on top. He pinned her to the bed and kissed her forcefully, and she opened her spark chamber for him. He grinned mischievously as he reached forward and lightly stroked his finger tips across her spark…a spark that belonged to him.

She shivered from the touch and stuttered through clenched teeth, "Star…Starscream…you're going to make me overload before we've even done anything."

"Now wouldn't that be just cruel of me?"

"Ah, you stupid Decepticon," she remarked, squirming from the effect his fingers were having on her.

He chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed her. She felt him smile against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Somebody is a little eager tonight," he mused as he opened his spark chamber for her.

Alexis shuddered when his spark grazed against hers and she grasped onto Starscream tightly when she felt his spark begin to merge with hers. "I love you," he breathed kissing her deeply.

She was too drowned in pleasure to reply, but she knew he could feel the love she had for him radiating from her spark into his. "Starscream," she whimpered as she felt herself teetering on the edge of pleasure.

"I love you Alexis."

And she went cascading into the waves of her overload. It was so intense, her entire system offlined. When she came back online, Starscream was lying beside her, a soft, yet tired smile on his face. "I love you Starscream," she whispered.

He took her in his arms and pulled her against him. "I know," he said, "Now try to get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow."

She smiled and let her optics go offline. It wasn't long before she and Starscream fell into a deep recharge.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, all of the Decepticons met in the command center. Alexis explained what Optimus had told her last night, including Jessamine and how he wished to dispatch a team to come with them. Lori growled when she found out that Jessamine was on Rad's side and said, "If I should happen to come across her and she says one damn word about how wonderful Rad is, I'll slit her throat."

Megatron bit back a smile, "Now Lori…let's just get to the Autobot base and find out who Optimus wishes to send with us."

"Hopefully not her, because I might leave her behind to freeze," Lori stated, causing Alexis to smile.

Megatron shook his head and simply stated, "Thundercracker, you'll be coming with us, now let's go." And he opened a dimension gate.

* * *

"Can I _please_ go?" Jessamine begged at Optimus' feet.

"The North Pole isn't the best place for a human to go," Optimus stated as he waited for Megatron and his team to arrive.

"You can't keep me cooped up here all day…you did that yesterday. Besides, I have this," she stated as she pulled out a heavy coat that would work fine in the North Pole, "So can I please come? I'll be good."

Optimus sighed heavily, "Alright…but stay by my side. It'll be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you!"

And just as she got those words out of her mouth, a dimension gate opened and Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Alexis, and Lori stepped through into the command center. "Oh good," Megatron stated noticing Optimus, "You're ready to go."

The Autobot leader nodded, "Yes, and Jetfire, Landmine, Hotshot, and Override will be coming with me."

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get trying to find this hole in the Earth…if it even exists."

Alexis scowled noticing Jessamine on Optimus' shoulder wearing a heavy coat. She looked to Optimus before asking, "She's coming too?"

"Yes…" he answered slowly, "She wishes to come."

"Perfect…" Alexis mused.

Jessamine pretended she didn't hear what Alexis said and proceeded to ask, "Who are they?"

"That's Megatron, Thundercracker, and Lori."

"Ah…so she's the lying bitch…I mean—

"What was that?" both Megatron and Lori asked in unison.

"Sorry, I just don't believe you were raped is all."

"Jessamine," Optimus spoke sternly.

"So you think I made the whole think up?" Lori snarled.

"Pretty much," she replied, and then ducked behind Optimus' head.

"I'm going to kill her!" Lori exclaimed, but Megatron held her back, "Starscream, open a dimension gate."

His second in command obeyed and Megatron waited until everyone was gone and the dimension gate closed before he let Lori go. "I can't believe she would have the nerve to say that!" Lori growled as tears pricked in her optics.

"Just let it go," Megatron said as he took her in his arms, "You know she was wrong."

"Yeah, well it still hurts to be called a lying bitch when I know I'm right and didn't do anything wrong," Lori stated as she wiped the tears spilling from her optics.

"Don't cry love…" he said kissing her tears. He put his forehead against hers and looked her directly in the optics, "I love you, you know that. It kills me when you cry. All I ever want to do is take your pain away. You know she is wrong. Take comfort in the truth."

She hugged him tightly as her tears ceased. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes Megatron, and thank you."

"Anything for you Lori, now shall we get going?"

She nodded. He proceeded to open a dimension gate and hand in hand they went through. Once there, the Autobots and Decepticons scoured the land and sky looking for anything that would lead to a giant hole in the earth. When afternoon started to roll around, nearly everyone was starting to doubt the validity of the hollow Earth theory. That was until a blip on everyone's radar indicated they weren't the only ones looking for something.

"Rad's here," Lori mumbled and her hand found Megatron's.

He squeezed her hand and whispered, "You'll be okay."

Optimus wasn't sure what to do. He glanced at Lori and Megatron and then at Starscream and Alexis, and from their expressions he could tell that he wasn't the only one who had detected Rad's energy signature. No, he wasn't worried about Lori or Alexis' safety at the moment, but Jessamine's. She stood on the ground near him. And it was her who said, "I hear jet engines."

All of them looked to the sky as two bots transformed and landed in front of them. A frown went across both Megatron's and Starscream's faces as Rad smirked and said, "Well, I guess I'm late to the party." He blew a kiss at Lori, causing Sideways to shake his head.

Lori watched as Megatron clenched his fists so hard his hands began to shake. "Don't," she said as she took his hand, "He's only doing it to make you mad."

"Yeah, well its working."

"Rad if you stay here you're a dead man walking," Starscream hollered.

"Rad?" Jessamine mused, mostly to herself. She had thought the blue transformer looked and sounded familiar. She took off running directly towards him.

"Jessamine, don't!" Optimus called, but she didn't stop, "Jessamine!" And he took off after her.

"Jessamine?" Rad questioned and then he noticed her running towards him.

Jessamine felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had found him, she had finally found him. Now she could prove his innocence. Now she could tell him how much she still loved him. She stopped when she reached him. "Rad!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him only to gasp in sheer horror.

She didn't have time to scream as his megaton foot pummeled her body into the ice.

* * *

I have this feeling that Alexis and Optimus Prime would make a beautiful couple...but that is for another time and story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


	29. Still Standing

Sorry it took me so long to update this, midterms just ended, and Spring Break is next week (YAY!). I've been working on this chapter for over a week now, but anyways, here it is finally. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Still Standing**

When she woke up, the first thing on her mind wasn't the pain, it wasn't the blurry dizziness that clouded her vision, no, it was the guilt that was eating at her soul for ever saying anything mean to Alexis and Lori about Rad. She was embarrassed, she was angry, not only because she had been completely wrong about Rad, but because she had flat out denied the truth that was told to her countless times, a truth that she had been unable to accept until now. She counted the beeps of the heart rate monitor, they were slow and steady, she was still very much alive even though she didn't deserve to be. She looked past the blurry faces that were looking down at her and stared at the ceiling.

She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks as pain pulsed through her heart and trickled through her veins like a caustic poison. Why had she been so blind? She had gotten exactly what she deserved. If she could ever find the strength to speak again, she would apologize to Alexis and Lori for all the pain and grief she had caused, she would apologize from the bottom of her heart. And she would apologize to Optimus too because she knew her awful behavior had embarrassed him.

"Jessamine," she heard Optimus say.

"_Oh God…"_

* * *

"No!" Alexis shouted as she tore forward, determined to get to Jessamine's side before Rad could inflict anymore harm upon her.

"Alexis!" Starscream shouted as he took off after her.

But Optimus was the one who reached Rad first. He shoved him away from Jessamine, knowing that his efforts were useless. There was no way Jessamine could have survived an impact like the one she had just endured. The Autobot leader felt numb, his CPU was nearly overloading with anger. It was all he could do to keep himself from ripping Rad from limb to limb. _"I promised to protect her…"_ His fists shook with rage.

Rad laughed at him. "Where did you find Jessamine, Optimus? Have you really been digging that far into my past?"

"You don't even deserve to know," Optimus replied vehemently, "Now get out of here; you've done enough damage for one day."

Rad glared at him, and Optimus knew he wasn't through. He prepared to engage the blue transformer when Alexis was suddenly by his side. "Wait Optimus," she said, "Jessamine, she's still alive!"

Optimus whirled around, completely forgetting about Rad, and looked down at Jessamine. To his surprise, her body was still in one piece and it wasn't flattened. There was a lot of blood pooling around her, but his sensors detected that her heart was still beating, she was still breathing, she could still be saved.

The Autobot leader looked up just as Starscream reached them. "Starscream," Optimus stated, "Can you hold off Rad while I get Jessamine back to the base? She needs medical attention pronto."

He smirked, "My pleasure."

Optimus ordered his troops back to the base and lifted Jessamine as gently as he could in his hands before he returned to the Autobot base through a space gate as well. Once they were gone, Starscream glanced over at Megatron and asked with a grin, "Sir, would you like to help me rip this sorry son of a bitch from limb to limb?"

Megatron smiled as he stepped forward, "It would be an honor."

Rad exchanged glances with Sideways. Sideways scowled and said, "You always do know how to ruin all of our plans, Rad."

"You see what a disaster it was recreating him as a transformer? He was better off rotting in that jail cell," Megatron stated.

Rad glowered, "Let's get out of here Sideways; we'll deal with them another time."

"You coward," Starscream remarked as he took out his sword.

"Guys, don't underestimate him," Alexis warned. She glanced back at Lori, who was keeping her distance. Alexis didn't feel comfortable with her being so far away and motioned for her to join them. Lori hesitantly came forward and stood beside Megatron.

Rad glanced at her, then Megatron. "Well, I'm not going to be stuck here doing nothing, as much fun as this staring contest is," Sideways remarked as he opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it.

"Well Rad, it looks like all your help has abandoned you," Megatron stated, smirking.

Lori grinned, "Sic him boys."

Starscream and Megatron didn't need further prompting as they attacked Rad.

* * *

Optimus watched as Red Alert ran all sorts of scans, diagnostics, and tests on Jessamine as he tried to determine the extent of her injuries and how to stabilize her. He felt his spark sink when he heard his medical officer heave a sigh that came from his feet. "This isn't good," was all he said.

The Autobot leader hesitated, "Can you save her?"

"I can try, but I can't guarantee anything. From the results of all the tests I've done on her, even if I do save her, she'll be paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of her life. She's extremely lucky she survived, but if I were her, at this point, I'd rather be dead."

"That is not an option—

"Then what do you propose, sir?" Red Alert remarked angrily, crossing his arms, "As unethical as sounds for me, an Autobot medic, to say this, I can put her out of her misery. It would just be a small injection, she wouldn't feel anything, she would just go to sleep."

"No," Optimus responded, feeling his own anger rising, "I will not allow you to do something such as that. Can you make her a transformer?"

The Autobot medic looked at him, dumbfounded. "Who do you think I am, Primus?" he asked, "If that were at all possible, don't you think it would have been done by now?"

"It has been done," Optimus remarked, "How do you think Rad became a transformer? If Sideways was able to do that to Rad, I don't know why you couldn't duplicate the results."

"Sideways' knowledge is far more advanced than my own. I would have to see the schematics he used to turn Rad into a transformer," Red Alert explained.

"If I were able to get them to you, would you be able to do it?"

"I can't guarantee anything Optimus, but with Ratchet's help, maybe I could."

"I will see what I can do," Optimus remarked as he left the med bay.

* * *

Neither Megatron nor Starscream were satisfied by the time Rad managed to crawl away from them long enough to disappear through a dimension gate. While the beating he had received was quite severe, it was not enough to kill him. But both Decepticons knew that one day Rad wouldn't get so lucky. Instead Megatron said, "Perhaps we should get back to the Autobot base, there's no point in searching anymore. We've been through enough today."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to see how Jessamine is doing."

"I thought you wanted her dead," Starscream remarked.

"She learned her lesson in one of the worst ways possible," Alexis replied, "Besides, Optimus was pretty upset by it."

Megatron opened a dimension gate and they all stepped through, ending up in the command center of the Autobot base. Alexis didn't stick around long and headed for the med bay, Starscream following her. Not long after they left, Optimus entered.

"Optimus," Lori remarked surprised, "I thought for sure you would be in the med bay."

He shook his head, "I was there, but there is only one way to save Jessamine. Megatron, I need your help."

"I'm listening," he remarked.

"Sideways was able to turn Rad into a transformer. Do you have any idea how Sideways managed to accomplish such a task?"

Megatron shook his head, "No, I don't. I'm sure he stored the information on how to do so somewhere, probably on his computer that he had in his room."

"Would you mind if I took a look?" Optimus asked, this task suddenly becoming a whole lot easier than what he had perceived it to be.

"Be my guest," Megatron stated as he opened a dimension gate to Sideways' room.

Optimus stepped through and Megatron went in after him, just to make sure the Autobot leader could get back to the Autobot base. Once inside, Optimus fired up the computer and began skimming through Sideways' old files. After a few minutes, he managed to find the ones he was looking for. He saved the files onto an external hard drive and when he was finished, both he and Megatron returned to the Autobot base.

Lori was waiting for them when they got back, and when Optimus left for the med bay, Megatron took Lori in his arms and whispered, "Did you miss me?"

She smirked, "Of course. But I want to go to the med bay."

"Why? There's nothing you can do."

"I feel like I should be there."

He decided not to argue with her and said, "Alright, I'll go with you." And together they headed to the med bay.

* * *

Red Alert was surprised to see Optimus return so quickly, and he was even more surprised when Optimus handed him the hard drive and said, "Everything you need is right there."

Skeptical, the Autobot medic plugged the hard drive into a computer and opened the information up, browsing through it. Optimus watched him, his anticipation building with every second that passed. Finally, after what seemed forever, Red Alert finally said, "Well, this seems feasible. But I will need Ratchet's help."

The Autobot leader felt relieved, "How long will this take?"

"A few days, maybe, but we can't have any distractions. When the process is finished, we'll let you know."

Optimus nodded, "I understand." And after stealing a quick glance at Jessamine, he left the med bay. However, when he stepped into the waiting room, he saw Starscream, Alexis, Lori, and Megatron were all there.

"How is she?" Alexis asked.

"Red Alert and Ratchet are doing the best they can to save her," he replied, "For now; they can't have any sort of distractions. So probably the best thing we can do is just resume our normal lives until further notice."

"That's going to be hard to do," Alexis remarked.

Optimus nodded, "For the time being. We just need to hope for the best."

"Well then," Lori said, "Prior to what happened to Jessamine, we were looking for the Earth's naval…so, is that where we start back up?"

"It gives us something to do," the Autobot leader said, "I'll be in the command center if anyone needs me." And he walked away.

"Ouch," Starscream remarked, "He seems to be a lot more upset about what happened to Jessamine than what he's letting on."

"Well, if you think about it, he was the only one who took the time to get to know her, considering she was pissing the rest of us off," Megatron stated.

"We need to focus on something else," Alexis admitted, "I'm going to see if I can find Lucy Suzuki's number and see if I can get a hold of her. That would help a lot."

"Only one problem," Lori confessed, "Scattershot is the only Autobot that knows she is aware of the existence of the transformers. I don't know how happy Optimus and the rest of the Autobots would be if they found out about her."

"I'll still see if I can get a hold of her, if worse comes to worst, we'll just take Megs and Screamer," Alexis replied.

"Megs, really?" the Decepticon leader asked.

"Sorry, you and Starscream are being so quiet I forgot you were in the room," Alexis said.

"Well, I think we've done enough for one day," Starscream remarked, "I'd much rather spend the rest of the afternoon trying to make babies with Alexis anyway."

Lori's optics widened, "We didn't need to know that…"

"Ah, yes you did so you won't come knocking on our door later on."

"I'm running away now," Lori exclaimed as she took Megatron's hand, "Let's go before our audio receptors get violated anymore."

"I'm right behind you," he said as he followed her into the hallway, away from the waiting room.

Starscream smirked and looked to Alexis once they were gone. She shook her head at him. "What?" he asked, pretending to be innocent.

"You're lucky I love you."

He chuckled as he kissed her lips. "Oh yes," he said, "I am very, very lucky. Now what do you say you and I go out for a bit? We've never gotten to fly together before."

Her optics lit up. "Yes!" she remarked, "I'll beat you outside!" And she took off towards the exit of the base.

Starscream smiled as he went to catch up to her. However, when he got to the exit of the Autobot base, all he managed was to catch a glimpse of Alexis transforming and taking to the Heavens. But that was just an invitation to him as he transformed into his jet mode and rocketed after her, his engines screaming. "Oh Alexis," he taunted, "Don't forget I'm king of the skies!"

"Oh yeah? I don't see a crown on that big head of yours!"

He chuckled as he caught up to her. He flew right beside her for a moment before saying, "Watch this." And Alexis watched as he plunged into a nosedive, spinning gracefully as he did so. At the last possible moment, he pulled out of the nosedive and climbed back up to her height, doing corkscrews and barrel roles before he reached her again.

"Show off," she remarked.

"Come on," he said, "I'll teach you to do the same."

"I can already do corkscrews and barrel roles."

"Prove it," he stated.

And Alexis didn't have to be told twice. She launched herself forward, twisting gracefully in the air as if she had been born to do so. Starscream watched her, admiring her agility and elegance. He smiled; he knew she was always destined to become one with the wind. He flew forward and caught up to her. He came up from beneath her and flew mere inches apart from her. The second in command of the Decepticons danced with her through the sky, mirroring her twists and spirals. Together they drew invisible circles and loops in the sky, they dipped and climbed through the atmosphere, and they watched as the clouds burst around them.

Alexis fell into a dive, and Starscream moved so that he was no longer beneath her. He pressed himself against her, so that they were cockpit to cockpit. He fell with her, through the sky; the only thing keeping them together was the force of the wind. The ground came closer and closer, but Starscream refused to pull up until Alexis did. But she pulled up at the last possible second, just as he had done earlier while he was showing off.

Starscream separated from her as they climbed back towards the stars. It was flying among the stars where he liked to be the most, hovering in the thin line that divided Earth from outer space. They raced Heavenwards together, flying at speeds inconceivable by mere manmade aircraft. And when they hit the final cloudburst, both Starscream and Alexis transformed into their robot forms. He took her in his arms and she held onto him tightly as they broke free from Earth's atmosphere and slowly spun into the stars.

Starscream gazed at Alexis and all the stars shimmering in her optics. He couldn't stop smiling. If this was forever, then this was where he wanted to be. "Alexis, look around you," he breathed, "One day this will all be ours." And he leaned forward to kiss her.

"It already is," she remarked softly as his lips found hers.

* * *

When Megatron left to check on his troops, Lori went off in search of Bud, Coby, and the Minicons. It didn't take her long to find them. They were in a spare room playing video games on one of the large monitors that was in there. From of the looks of it, they were playing Call of Duty. She just hoped they weren't so wrapped up in their game that they wouldn't answer her questions.

"Hey, do any of you have any means of contacting Dr. Suzuki?" she asked.

Coby didn't look away from the monitor as he responded, "You mean the woman from the North Pole?"

"Yeah, her."

"I'm too young to be getting woman's phone numbers like that," Bud stated, smirking.

"I didn't think to ask for contact info," Coby confessed, "Why, what's up?"

"I believe we need her help. You guys are aware of the strange climatic occurrences in the North Pole. She might have more information as to why they're happening. Plus there's an Autobot frozen in the ice up there that her team is trying to uncover."

Coby and Bud exchanged glances before looking to Jolt. Jolt sighed, "I do not have any means of contacting her, but if necessary, I can take you back to her location, considering she is still there. Is the situation dire?"

Lori shook her head, "No, there are more dire things taking place within the base at the moment."

"Yeah, we heard about Jessamine," Coby stated, "Rad's quite the prick."

"I'd call him a bit more than that," Lori remarked.

"Well, I don't like him at all, so let's not talk about him," Bud said, "You want to play this game with us Lori? Or are you afraid of losing to a bunch of guys?"

She frowned. "Bring it on, small fry!" she exclaimed as she snatched up a controller.

* * *

When Alexis and Starscream returned to the Autobot base, they didn't immediately go inside. They lingered outside, watching as the sun sank in the sky, preparing for the evening. The Decepticon second in command held his love tightly before him, no matter how many times he looked at her, her beauty never ceased to take his breath away.

"I don't want to go back in there," he breathed, "I just want to stay here, in your arms."

She smiled and relaxed against him, resting her head on his chest. "Someday," she said, "And hopefully soon."

He kissed the top of her head. "I guess we should head inside then," he said.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, but a hot shower sounds nice."

He grinned, "I hope there's room for two."

"More than enough."

Starscream lifted her in his arms and carried her inside the base.

* * *

Lori wasn't surprised when Megatron walked into the room after a few hours. She figured he would come looking for her when he finished checking in with his troops. But before the Decepticon leader could say anything, Coby groaned and said, "Bud, why did you have to invite Lori to play, she's kicking our butts."

"I didn't think women knew how to play Call of Duty," Bud remarked disdainfully.

Lori smiled proudly, "Do not underestimate a woman."

Megatron smirked and assumed his human form. He walked up to the trio and asked, "What are you playing?"

"Call of Duty: Black Ops," Bud answered, "It's amazing."

"Let me try," the Decepticon leader remarked.

Coby willingly handed him his controller, "Go for it. Maybe you can actually end Lori's kill streak."

It took Megatron a few minutes to get used to the controls, but it wasn't long before he began to dominate the game. He stalked Lori's and Bud's characters, trying to get the most kills in order to win the game. However, Lori already had a strong lead. She ended up winning that game. When she did, Bud sighed heavily and withdrew from the game. "Okay Megatron," he said, "You're our only hope. You _must_ stop Lori."

"Yes sir," Megatron remarked as the game began.

It was evident from the very beginning that every kill would count. Lori and Megatron shadowed each other's characters, annihilating each other whenever possible. They remained tied throughout the entire match, and it came down to the final kill.

"Whoever gets the next kill wins!" Bud cheered.

But a winner was not meant to be. Lori and Megatron's characters stumbled upon each other, they both shot at each other, and both fell. It ended up being a tie. Coby groaned agitated, "Is that even possible?"

"I say we play Halo instead…" Bud mused.

"I've played enough video games for one day," Lori stated, "Plus you guys would get sick of me kicking your butts."

"Pretty much," Coby said, "We could play Dance Dance Revolution 2, I'm sure Megatron could bust some moves."

Lori laughed, only causing the Decepticon leader to shake his head and say, "I am standing right here you know."

"Come on," she said, leading him out of the room, "Let's you and I go do something."

He wrapped his arm around her as he walked with her. "You, Coby, and Bud must have known each other for quite a while now," Megatron stated.

"Only a few months," Lori responded, "I didn't really get to know them until we met the Autobots. They were the closest neighbors my family had, and they were so loud whenever they raced their dirt bikes that I went over to yell at them one day. That's how we met."

"You must not be from this area then if you only met them a few months ago."

"Nope, my family moved here from the city."

"So the past few months have been a lot for you."

"Oh, but so worth it," she said, leaning against him.

Megatron smiled. He could agree with that.

* * *

Optimus couldn't concentrate on anything as he stood in the command center, trying to read over the latest reports that Scattershot had given him. But the words on the data pad seemed to blur into a long, meaningless form of letters as his mind drifted to Jessamine. He stood there, staring blankly at the data pad, not even trying to read it anymore. Just how was he supposed to go on as she hadn't been injured? Oh if he ever got the chance, he would make Rad pay for this. He understood the anger Starscream felt towards Rad, since he beat and abused Alexis for so long, nearly killing her at one point. He understood the anger Megatron felt towards Rad, for continuously violating and for raping Lori, the one he held closest to his spark. And now he was angry at Rad, for attempting to kill someone who still clearly loved him.

"_Jessamine, I'm scared for your safety."_

"_Scared for my safety?"_

"_He might try to contact you, and who knows what his plans for you would be. I would be beside myself if I let him hurt you too."_

The Autobot leader sighed heavily; he had let her down in the worst way. He knew one day Jessamine would see the truth, that Rad had changed into an inconceivable monster, he just hadn't expected her to have to pay so dearly in order to discover the truth. Yes, she had hurt him by denouncing his claims, yes, she had hurt Alexis by insulting her, and yes, she had hurt both Lori and Megatron by rudely condemning the fact Lori was raped, but none of those things were worth the punishment of death.

Optimus looked to the door. He couldn't stay here, even if there was nothing he could do to help Jessamine at the moment, it felt wrong to go on as if nothing had happened. Instead he returned to the waiting room of the med bay. He would wait there until either Red Alert or Ratchet had any news to report.

* * *

The door to the med bay didn't move for three days. Neither Red Alert nor Ratchet came out, and nobody went in. It wasn't until about midday on the third day that the door opened, much to Optimus' surprise.

"Optimus sir," Ratchet remarked, startled, "Don't tell me you've been sitting there since you brought Jessamine in."

"I tried not to," he responded tiredly, he hadn't slept much the last couple nights, "But it's not my wellbeing that concerns me. How is Jessamine?"

"Well, Red and I did our best. You can go see her if you'd like, we've done about all we can."

"Thank you Ratchet."

"You're welcome, but I'm going to get some recharge now. Red and I were working in shifts, and my shift is over."

Optimus nodded and stood before walking into the med bay. He glanced around, but couldn't find Red Alert. His optics landed on Jessamine first and a breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful.

He had no idea where her human body was as he went and sat beside the recharge berth she was sleeping on. The Autobot leader wasn't expecting this…he never thought Red Alert and Ratchet would be able to incorporate Sideways' scheme and have it turn out so well. Optimus shook his head; he never thought that Jessamine would live. But now, her outlook was good, and the Autobot leader couldn't stop looking over the femme that was now lying before him. He couldn't tell what she transformed into, but that he would figure that out at another time. Like Alexis, her main color was red, but she had blue, black, and yellow accents, making her color scheme very similar to his.

"It didn't take you long to get here."

Optimus glanced over to see Red Alert coming into the main section of the med bay. "No," the Autobot leader replied, "How is she?"

"Ratchet and I expect her to make a full recovery. Sideways' plans were very thorough and very easy to follow. I don't know how he came up with it, but his plan effectively turned Jessamine's old body into this body. I can only wonder what his intentions are, by having these plans."

"You really don't think he is planning on creating an army out of humans do you?" Optimus asked.

Red Alert shrugged, "Why else would he have developed this plan? It's so easy, it's not even funny."

"Why would Rad have been his first?"

"Perhaps, as a distraction. You know how much trouble Rad has caused for us and the Decepticons as well. Megatron gave up the war to pursue him, if only for Lori's sake. What other use would he have for Rad? Sideways has an ulterior motive, one we've been disregarding for far too long."

Optimus sighed heavily, "I'll deal with it later. I'd really like to know where Megatron found him."

"Well, it never hurts to ask. But I'll leave you be."

"Thank you for the update, and all that you've done."

Red Alert nodded, "No problem sir." And he walked away.

When he was gone, Optimus turned back to Jessamine, who was still sleeping. He smiled knowing that she was going to be okay. He slowly reached forward and took her hand in his. The Autobot leader watched as her optics flickered online, revealing their brilliant blue hue. He saw tears in her optics as she slowly came to, but she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Jessamine," he breathed, concerned.

She looked to him, tears sliding down her cheeks, the saddest expression on her face. Her expression crumpled as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Optimus was at her side in an instant. He took her in his arms as she wept into his chest. "Hush," he breathed, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I shouldn't be alive…you shouldn't have saved my life, after the way I acted and the things I said, I didn't deserve it."

"Don't say that Jessamine, nothing you did was worth dying for."

"I should have listened."

"Nobody hates you Jessamine, both Lori and Alexis came here to see if you were going to be okay."

She sighed heavily and wiped the tears from her optics. After a bit, she managed to calm down and say, "Thanks Optimus, for everything that you've ever done to help me."

He smiled, "It wasn't a problem. I'm just glad you came out of this safely." And he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, relaxing into his embrace. It had been a long time since he held a femme like this. Her armor was quite soft, and her scent was enticing. He wondered what she tasted like…he slapped himself mentally for even thinking that.

She leaned back and looked herself over before asking, "So, how do I look as a transformer?"

He smirked, "You're very beautiful."

She blushed, "You're just saying that."

He shook his head, "I don't lie."

She looked him over briefly before saying, "You look tired."

"I am, I've been waiting outside the med bay for three days for any update on how you were doing."

She gawked. "Optimus…I don't understand why you care so much, you barely know me."

"Somebody has to."

"Well, I don't want you losing sleep over me. Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters, then I'm going to go find Lori and Alexis and apologize to them."

"Do you know your way around the base?"

"Not really, no, but I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Alright…" he stood up and helped Jessamine to her feet. Together they left the med bay and headed to his quarters.

Once they arrived at his quarters, Jessamine looked to Optimus and said, "I hope you sleep well, you deserve a good rest."

Optimus smiled, "Thank you. I will see you when I wake up."

She smirked, "Sounds like a date."

He shook his head as he entered his quarters, "See you later, Jessamine."

"You too, Optimus," Jessamine replied. She waited until the doors closed before she walked away. "Okay," she sighed, "Now who should I apologize to first, Lori or Alexis?" She walked forward, letting the question plague her mind. She figured it wouldn't make a difference who she apologized to first; both of them had the potential to rip her to shreds for what she said. Jessamine figured she would apologize to whoever crossed her path first.

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Lori asked as she dug through Alexis' stuff.

"This was the last place I had it before we went to Jungle Planet," Alexis remarked, "God, who ever knew it would be so hard to find a cellphone."

Currently, Lori and Alexis were inside the room she and Rad shared the night before they went to Jungle Planet. Alexis hadn't brought her phone with her to Jungle Planet, only because it would be useless. Human cellphones were not meant for intergalactic calls or texts. But now, when she needed it in order to look up Lucy Suzuki's number, which she had saved in her contacts, she of course couldn't find it.

"If it helps any," Lori stated, "I found the charger."

"That will help, it's been a few weeks, and I more than likely left my phone on, so the battery will be dead."

"Well, where do you normally keep it?"

"On top of my nightstand, when I'm not using it."

Lori turned to the nightstand that was beside the bed. She smirked, "Well, we should have looked their first. I got it Alexis."

"Good," the woman remarked as she came over and plugged it in to charge the battery, "While that charges, how about you and I go do something else?"

"I like to shop…" Lori suggested, "And you have your license...and more than likely a car too. Plus we have very hot boyfriends to carry our bags for us."

Alexis laughed, "And what do you have for money?"

She grinned, "Don't worry, I have plastic."

Alexis shook her head, knowing she was referring to a credit card. "Well, let's go find our guys and see if they're up to it. I really can't see Megatron and Starscream agreeing to come on a shopping trip."

She and Lori left the room and assumed their robot forms, just because they could cover more ground this way. "Well, men like to shop for cars…and bikes and lawnmowers, except I don't think Megatron and Starscream would be interested in any of those things," Lori stated.

"The technology we buy and use would not impress them much."

"You could take Starscream shopping at one of those…sex shops."

"Lori," Alexis hissed, "Please!"

"I was just saying…he'd probably get a kick out of it anyway."

"Get a kick out of what?" Starscream asked accusingly as he came up behind them with Megatron.

"Uh, nothing," Alexis said quickly, "Where have you guys been?"

"We were looking for you two," Megatron answered.

"Ah, we were looking for Alexis' phone, but we found it so now we want to go shopping," Lori stated as they continued walking.

They rounded the corner, only to nearly collide with another femme. Both Lori and Alexis looked the unfamiliar femme over before Alexis asked, "Who are you?"

The femme replied quietly, "It's me…Jessamine."

"You're alive?" Lori remarked shocked, "We hadn't heard anything about you for three days…"

"I know…I shouldn't be alive, I really shouldn't."

"Well, considering the nature of your injuries, you're very lucky," Alexis stated, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Jessamine responded, "Look, I don't want to make small talk, I need to clear the air. I am a horrible person, all those things I said to hurt both of you, you don't understand how stupid I feel and how much I regret saying them now."

Alexis saw tears building in her optics, "Jessamine, it's okay, we don't hate you and we certainly don't hold it against you. We were just incapable of showing you the truth in a way you would understand."

Jessamine shook her head, "But I should have, regardless of my feelings for Rad. He's…he's destroyed me." And she couldn't hold back the tears.

And to Jessamine's surprise, Lori reached out and took her in her arms, hugging her. She was crying too as she said, "It's going to be okay now, I promise. Our friends will protect us, they'll keep us safe. Rad won't hurt us again."

"Are you sure?"

"Right before Rad raped me, he told me that I helped destroy him, so it was his turn to destroy me," and she paused, trying not to relive the painful memory, "Despite all he's done, to me and to Alexis, we're still standing."

Megatron stepped forward to console Lori, but Alexis beat him to it as she hugged both Jessamine and Lori. "You are forgiven, Jessamine, you don't need to be afraid anymore."

Jessamine glanced out, Lori, Alexis, Megatron, and Starscream all held sincere looks in their optics. She wiped her tears, "Look at us, crying over a stupid dumbass that isn't even worth crying over."

Lori chuckled and wiped her optics, "No, he's definitely not."

"So we're cool then?" Jessamine asked.

"You bet," Lori and Alexis remarked.

"Okay, well, I'll catch you guys later, I'm going to go familiarize myself with this base a little more, and get to know everyone else a little better," Jessamine replied before she walked away.

"So…" Lori said as she turned around to face Alexis, Megatron, and Starscream, "Can we go shopping?"

"Um, no," Megatron stated, "Shopping is not my expertise. However, you did say you found Alexis' phone, correct?"

"Yes…"

"So maybe we should give Dr. Suzuki a call, seeing Jessamine is okay now," the Decepticon leader explained, "Stopping this black hole is probably a little more important than shopping."

"Agreed," Starscream said quickly, not wanting to go shopping either.

"You guys are no fun."

"Saving the universe isn't supposed to be fun," Starscream insisted.

"Come on Lori," Alexis remarked, "Wouldn't you like to see Dr. Suzuki again?"

Lori sighed, defeated, "Okay, let's go call her."

They turned and headed back to Rad and Alexis' old room, but when they got back there, her phone was already ringing. Surprised, Alexis transformed into her human form and answered her phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Alexis, it's Lucy Suzuki, I've been trying to get a hold of you!"

"You wouldn't believe it, but I was just about to call you."

"Well, I hope you're not too busy, but I could use your help."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"That transformer that was frozen in the ice, he escaped, and Colonel Franklin was here to witness his escape. He's been spying on Lori, Coby, and Bud…and I think he's out to get them, Lori in particular, though he won't tell me why. And he wants to meet with you soon."

"That's not good news. How long ago did he escape?"

"A few days ago. I need to meet with you immediately, if that's at all possible."

"It is, just let me know when."

"How soon can you get here?"

"Within the next five minutes, if that'd work."

"…How about tomorrow morning? We'll meet at that restaurant at 9:00am."

"That's fine."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Until then," and she hung up with a heavy sigh. She resumed her robot form as she looked to Starscream, Megatron, and Lori.

"I take it that Autobot that was trapped in the ice escaped," Starscream stated.

"Yes, but that's not our only problem. The United States military is aware of our existence now. We're going to meet with her tomorrow morning."

"What about that Colonel Franklin guy?"

"He wants to meet with me…Lori, you need to be careful."

The younger femme groaned, "Why now?"

"I don't know how far he's willing to go, but Franklin works for the government, and if there is a threat against the government, that's reason enough for him to take you. He's been spying on you, Coby, and Bud, and he wants you guys bad."

"Perfect," she breathed.

* * *

"You _seriously_ need to stop screwing up," Sideways remarked as he watched Rad come into the room. The blue mech had repaired himself when he arrived back from the battle with Starscream and Megatron a couple days ago.

Rad glared at him, "You turned me into a transformer, for no reason whatsoever. And I'm not stupid; you must have had reason for doing so. Maybe if you actually told me what the hell was going on around here, I wouldn't keep distracting you from your plans."

Sideways sighed heavily before he confessed, "I came to this universe looking for an army. And I can't have any old army; the enemy I'm up against is much taller than we are. You know how transformers are, in comparison to humans? Well, that's how we are in comparison to them…the Gigantions."

"What's your quarrel with them?"

"They destroyed my home world, Planet X, and only I and one other person survived. Together, we're trying to rebuild our planet to what it was before, and annihilate Gigantion in the process."

"So, who and where is the other survivor?"

"His name is Soundwave, and he is on his way."

"Then what need do you have for me?"

"I admit, you were an experiment to see if I could actually turn human beings into transformers, and you turned out so well. I've studied you, you're a brilliant scientist and astronomer, and I was hoping to use you as more than just as a distraction against the Autobots and Decepticons. While I have nothing against them, I have a feeling Optimus and the rest of the Autobots would be quite upset if I started taking humans and turning them into transformers."

"So you want me to help you."

"And lead an army of former humans. Optimus did say you would make a brilliant leader, however, I do not know if you're willing to accept this as your destiny. You'll have to ignore Lori and Alexis until this goal is accomplished."

"What makes you think the humans would fight for you?"

"It's not impossible to delete their mainframes and reprogram them with our ideals."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I am a master of technology, I can make anything easy. But I should also remind you that we can't take our attention off of the North Pole. It's more than likely the Earth Cyber Planet key could be there. Until we know it's not, we keep searching."

But Rad's mind was elsewhere. _"Reprogramming…"_ he thought with a sinister smirk.

* * *

And so ends this chapter. So much conflict, so little time. Please review!


	30. Tick Tock

I think I spent close to a month writing this chapter, just because I wrote one version, hated it, scrapped it, and then wrote this, and now I am happy. The chapters are super long, just because there's so much that needs to happen in this story. Though, I don't think you guys mind. I know I'm slow at updates, so long chapters kind of compensate for that. But anyways, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, here is the next one (finally).

* * *

**Chapter 30: Tick Tock**

She couldn't focus on the ticking of the clock.

Every second that passed simply made her more worried. The seconds and minutes and hours were bleeding together into a medley of discomforting trepidation. She had lied. She had cracked under the burden and mental strain that she had been tormented through for so painstakingly long, and she had spilled her guts about everything. Now it was a trap, they were all waiting to capture the unsuspecting innocent ones.

Shakily, she glanced down at her watch. 8:57am.

"It'll be alright, Lucy," said Colonel Franklin as he put a hand on her knee, trying to reassure her as they sat in the back in the car, waiting for the inevitable, "We're just going to talk."

Lucy Suzuki felt tears prick at the back of her eyes when she saw Alexis and Lori emerge, looking for her. She inhaled deeply and tried to remember how to breathe as she followed Colonel Franklin out of the car.

* * *

It had been Megatron and Starscream that had escorted Lori and Alexis to the North Pole to meet with Lucy Suzuki. They had decided to not use a dimension gate because they didn't want to accidentally draw attention to themselves. Instead, they had flown; the Decepticon leader and his second in command racing each other against the wind, as if they had been close friends forever. Alexis and Lori had both laughed helplessly at their antics to outdo one another, but once they arrived at the North Pole and at the restaurant, they landed about a mile away so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Lori and Alexis had ridden inside of the Decepticons, and they climbed out in the proper outfits for the climate.

By the time they had gotten there, it was close to 9:00am. Starscream was going to patrol from the air since he didn't have an alternate vehicle form, like Megatron did, and Megatron was going to drive Alexis and Lori to the restaurant since he had the ability to transform into a car as well. Lori and Alexis made the two Decepticons promise not to reveal themselves unless something terrible happened, such as Rad showing up. After they promised, Starscream took to the skies and Alexis and Lori got inside of Megatron. Alexis got to claim the driver's seat since she actually had a license, while Lori claimed shotgun. It didn't take them long to arrive at the restaurant. The girls got out, and it was Lori who noticed and said, "Hey…the restaurant is closed…does this give you a bad vibe, like it does me?"

"I guess we didn't have to worry about exposing ourselves," Megatron mused.

"Well, stay in your vehicle form because we got company," Alexis stated, pointing at a line of cars coming their way, "Somehow, I get the feeling that we've been set up."

Lori shook her head, "No, the professor wouldn't do that."

The vehicles stopped a few yards away from them and both Lori and Alexis watched as the professor and a man got out of the first vehicle. "He's huge…" Lori breathed, taking a step back.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as the professor and the man reached them.

Professor Suzuki sighed, "Lori, Alexis, this is Colonel Michael Franklin, chief executive of military research and UFO investigations for the United States government."

Colonel Franklin removed his sunglasses with a grin. He extended his hand to shake Alexis'. "So I finally get to meet the former liaison between the Autobots and people of Earth," he said, "Except, it looks like you've retaken the role."

"You told him, didn't you?" Alexis asked Lucy, with a growl.

The professor hung her head in shame. "She didn't have much of a choice," Colonel Franklin said in her defense, "It was either tell me or lose her title and give up everything she ever researched."

"You jerk!" Lori exclaimed, "What use do you have meeting with us then, if Lucy's already told you everything?"

"You can take me to the transformers," he said, "And you will."

"You have no business with them."

"That's what you think," he said and then turned to one of his aides, "Take her away, she's the one I want."

Megatron revved his engine loudly, startling not only Professor Suzuki and Colonel Franklin, but Alexis and Lori as well. Alexis pulled Lori behind her so that she was between her and Megatron. "Leave her out of this," Alexis stated.

"I wish as much as you do that we didn't have to get someone as young as her involved," Colonel Franklin said, "But she is a child, it'll be easier to make her talk than you."

"She isn't a child like you think she is," Alexis warned.

The aide pulled Lori out from behind Alexis. Megatron revved his engine again, as a warning. The aide paid no mind as he began dragging Lori away, towards Colonel Franklin's vehicle. Megatron didn't give another warning as his engine fired to life and he went after Lori and her captor in his vehicle form. "Let's get back to the car," Colonel Franklin said quickly, dragging Professor Suzuki behind him.

Megatron was unable to cut the humans off in time as they forced Lori inside the vehicle and drove off. The Decepticon leader followed close on their rear bumper. Angered, he tuned his comlink to Starscream's frequency and said, "Get Alexis and get the hell out of here."

"I'm on it, what's going on? It was hard to see from my viewpoint."

"It was a setup. That Colonel Franklin character is currently speeding off with Lori. Get Alexis and get back to base immediately."

"Yes sir," and he ended the transmission.

Alexis was relieved to see Starscream descend from the heavens to retrieve her. By the time he reached her, the rest of the humans had left. He landed and transformed into his robot mode before he scooped her up gently in his hand and placed her inside his cockpit. He then transformed again and took to the skies. "Megatron says we are to go back to the Autobot base," he said.

Alexis sighed heavily. "That's probably the best thing to do at this point," she said, "However; Optimus isn't going to like this."

* * *

"You better lose him!" Colonel Franklin barked to his driver from the backseat and then he looked to Lori, "And you better start talking."

"And what if I don't? Do you think I'm stupid enough to give away the location of the Autobot base?"

"Well I know this much," Colonel Franklin said, "The base is in Rockville, Colorado where you, Coby, and Bud live. How else would you have met them?"

Lori growled, "I don't like you."

"I never said you had to like me. I just want you to talk."

"I have nothing to say."

* * *

"Optimus, are you awake _yet_?" Jessamine asked loudly as she continued to knock on the door to his quarters, "It's morning…I went around and got to know everyone yesterday afternoon, and I learned my way around the base. However, I don't like everyone else as much as I like you…wait a minute…that didn't come out right."

Optimus opened the door to his quarters with a grin on his face. "You don't like everyone else as much as you like me, do you?" he asked her.

Jessamine blushed profusely, "Well, you know, you're just a likeable guy."

"To everyone, or just to you?"

She knew she couldn't blush anymore and she quickly diverted her optics away from his gaze. "Well um…let's move onto a new subject," she said.

He chuckled and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"To your quarters?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Optimus, you may not realize it, but I'm trying really hard _not_ to blush."

He shook his head with a smile and pulled her inside. "Make yourself at home," he said.

Jessamine glanced around and immediately noticed that his quarters were much bigger than hers. She figured it was because he was leader of the Autobots. Unsure of what to do with herself, she just remained standing where she was. Optimus looked her over before asking, "So what brought you here?"

"I wanted to know about transforming, because I mean, I _know_ you guys can do it. I've seen you do it. I want to do it."

"Would you say you're fully adjusted to your new body?"

"It's not much different than being a human."

"What would you want to transform into?"

"Something fast…and I've always wanted to fly. What do Lori and Alexis transform into?"

"Alexis transforms into a jet, similar to Starscream. Lori transforms into a dragon, and she can fly as well."

"What happens after I choose a form to transform into?"

"You scan it and transform into it," he said, "I can show you some images that we've saved in our database, maybe you'll find something you like."

"Sounds like a date."

"A date?"

Jessamine felt the blush resurface on her cheeks before retorting, "You'd love it."

"I probably would," he said.

Her blush intensified and she headed for the door, "Optimus you're killing me. Can I access those images in the command center?"

"Yes, but you'll need me to authorize access for you."

"Well then, come with me," she said.

And he followed her out of the room and to the command center.

* * *

He had to get there, and quick.

Crosswise, the monster hunter, needed to check the seal and make sure it was still intact. If anyone had broken it, it would only spell disaster. All those thousands upon thousands of monsters that he had caught, all the millennia he had spent trying to catch them in order to make them stop terrorizing humans, no, he couldn't let that go to waste. He had already been away far too long.

If it was broken…

Crosswise revved his engine loudly and summoned his Cyber Planet Key to increase his speed. He didn't trust the feeling that was burning inside of his tanks.

* * *

Jessamine was browsing through images and Optimus was behind her, looking over her shoulder when a dimension gate opened. Both of them, as well as some of the Autobots in the room, looked to see who was entering. Nobody was surprised to see Alexis and Starscream come through in their robot forms.

"Ah, Alexis," Optimus mused, "Where have you and Starscream been?"

"You probably wouldn't like it if we told you," Starscream stated, which put a few of the Autobots on edge.

Optimus crossed his arms, "What happened?"

Alexis stiffened and glanced back at Starscream. She finally looked to Optimus and said, "Lori, Megatron, Starscream and I went to the North Pole to meet with Professor Lucy Suzuki, a scientist I used to work with. She called me yesterday, saying she wished to meet with us, but it turned out to be a setup. Megatron and Starscream remained out of sight, but she had company with her when we arrived, in the form of Colonel Franklin and his aides."

"Who's Colonel Franklin?"

"He was appointed by the President of the United States to be the chief executive of military research and UFO investigations."

"Where's Lori?" Override asked.

"Colonel Franklin got her…Megatron's in the process of pursuing them. But I guess since they're not back yet, he hasn't been successful in obtaining her."

Optimus sighed heavily and tuned his comlink to Megatron's frequency, "Optimus to Megatron."

"What is it Prime?"

"Look, Alexis explained everything. You need to return to base immediately, whether you have Lori or not. She is in human hands; there is nothing we can do to intervene."

"Do _not_ tell that to me, Optimus. You and I know very well what happened the last time you left her alone. I'll be _damned_ if she should get hurt like that again."

"You either come back to base right now, or I will come out there and retrieve you, do I make myself clear?" Optimus growled, unrelenting.

"Megatron out."

The transmission ended and Starscream said, "If he does come back, be prepared, because he's going to be pissed."

And no sooner had the Decepticon second in command said that did a dimension gate open and Megatron stepped through, his optics blazing. "You better have a good reason for calling me back here," he seethed.

Optimus glared at the Decepticon leader, "You cannot interfere with the humans Megatron. Rad was different, he was aware of our existence. The human military will not understand if they found out we've been here all along."

Megatron growled and pulled out his machine gun, aiming it at Optimus' face. "I thought you were the leader of the Autobots," he snarled, "But apparently the secret of our existence is more important to you than the wellbeing of one of our own."

"Megatron," Optimus said, taking a defensive stance, "Stand down."

"Do not make me pull the trigger Prime."

* * *

Lori was stunned when she saw Megatron suddenly fall back until he disappeared out of sight completely. Before she had a chance to think about why he had pulled back, the car suddenly came to a stop inside a building. "Where are we?" Lori asked.

"My base," Colonel Franklin replied as he stepped out of the car.

Lucy helped Lori out of the car and they both unwillingly followed the colonel down a series of hallways to a secluded room. "Since you wouldn't talk to me," Colonel Franklin said outside the door, "Maybe you'll talk to the professor. I know she's a good friend of yours."

Lori went inside the room with the professor, and she listened as the door shut and then made a clicking sound, indicating it was locked. Lucy sighed heavily before saying, "Lori, I'm so sorry; I never meant to tell him anything."

"It's not your fault," Lori said, "I'm sure you didn't tell him willingly."

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. And I don't expect you to tell me anything either."

"Good, because I'm not, I'm going to show you."

"Show me?"

"We're busting out of here professor. It's up to us to save ourselves."

"And how do you propose going about that?"

"Easy. You see, I've learned a thing or two from my transformer friends. Just stand back."

Professor Suzuki took her advice as Lori proceeded to use her gem and become a transformer. In order to accommodate for her size, parts of the building gave way, creating an escape. Before the professor had a chance to say anything though, Lori picked her up in her hand and began running as fast as she could away from the compound. She didn't stop until they were in a secluded area. She set the professor down and proceeded to transform into her dragon mode. "Get on my back," she said, nudging Lucy, "We'll cover more ground this way."

"Lori…you've got so much explaining to do."

"I'll explain when I have more time," she said, "Hold on!"

Lucy held on tightly as Lori took to the skies, flying as fast as she possibly could. "Where are we going?" the professor demanded.

"To the Autobot base, you're going to meet everybody."

Even flying at her top speed, it still took Lori about an hour to get back to the Autobot base. Once there, she landed and allowed the professor to climb off before transforming back into her human form. "Let's go," she said, leading the professor inside the base.

* * *

Rad looked up from his research he was doing as Sideways entered the room. Sideways looked him over briefly before saying, "I don't like the look on your face."

The blue mech shrugged, "I was only thinking."

"About what?"

"How it would be a waste of time creating an army out of humans and then having to reprogram and train them all. Why don't we just kidnap and reprogram the Autobots and Decepticons, they're already skilled and know how to fight. Imagine having Optimus and Megatron on our side."

Sideways pondered it. It was a brilliant idea; he just didn't want to admit it was a better idea than what he had. So, he said, "Your idea is more plausible. We'll go with that for now."

"Well, even if we go with that, there's an even simpler method than that."

"Which is?"

"Megatron sought the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys so he could recreate the universe in his own image. We could do the same, by recreating Planet X through the power of the Omega Lock and Planet Keys."

And Sideways liked that idea even better. "You're making me feel stupid," was all he said.

Rad shrugged, "I also located an area in the North Pole that's emitting strong energy readings. I was about to go investigate it. Perhaps you would like to come with me?"

"I'm sure whatever it is," Sideways said, "You can handle it yourself."

Without a word, Rad disappeared through a dimension gate.

* * *

Optimus could hear Megatron's gun humming as if it were ready to fire at any second, but instead of shying away, he held his ground. He felt Jessamine beside him and he pulled her behind him, not wanting to risk her being hurt by Megatron's anger. Some of the Autobots drew their weapons as well and positioned them at the Decepticon leader. "Men, stand down," Optimus said, not taking his optics off Megatron.

"But sir—

"Do as I say."

The Autobots did as he said, reluctantly, and while muttering a few choice words under their breath. The tension was so high in the room, nobody noticed when the doors opened and Lori and the professor came inside. She took one look at what Megatron was doing and growled venomously, "Megatron! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Megatron whipped around only to see Lori standing there looking extremely pissed off. Quickly he put his gun away, his anger completely disappearing. "Lori," he breathed, "How did you get free?"

"I am capable of taking care of myself," she replied, smugly, "But that's not important. You almost blasted Optimus' face off!"

Optimus grinned at how Lori was defending him and said, "Don't worry Lori, he wouldn't have succeeded."

Lori shook her head as she assumed her robot form. She marched over to the Decepticon leader and stuck her finger in his face before yelling, "I don't care what Optimus says, we have an alliance, and you're going to honor it like you said you would, or I'm going to kick your ass! Got it?"

Megatron took a defensive step back, "Uh…yes ma'am."

Override chuckled, "Way to go little sis."

And Landmine added, "I guess we didn't have to worry about Lori being in a relationship with Megatron. She's able to handle him _quite_ well."

"But now that we have that established," Lori stated in a calm voice, "I missed you." And she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

Megatron couldn't help but smile as he returned the embrace, holding Lori tightly against him. Alexis smiled, watching them. Before they got too wrapped up in the moment though, she tapped Lori on the shoulder and asked, "Well, are you going to introduce the professor?"

"Oh yeah!" Lori exclaimed, as she whirled around, "Guys, meet Professor Lucy Suzuki."

"You brought another human into the base?" Jetfire remarked.

"Relax Jetfire," Alexis said, "She's a friend. She's already well aware of our existence and has been for quite some time. She'll be the best at helping us find out what's going on at the North Pole."

"Nice to see you again, professor," Scattershot remarked.

"Wait, you've met before?" Optimus asked, confused.

The professor nodded, "I have met him, as well as Starscream, Mudflap, the minicons, and Coby, Bud, Lori, and Alexis."

Megatron glanced at Starscream, "You never told me you met her before."

"It was the same day I stumbled upon Alexis," Starscream said, "And we were never properly introduced."

"How did you meet the kids?" Optimus wondered.

"Lori and I broke into her lab," Bud admitted, "And it was not easy getting around that security guard either."

"Bud," Lori said, "That was supposed to be our little secret."

Megatron grinned and whispered in her audio receptor, "I see you have a bit of a bad streak in you."

She grinned and turned to him, "You wouldn't know that half of it."

"Well," Optimus said, "Now that everyone is accounted for; I guess we can get back to work."

Scattershot nodded and turned to the professor, "Perhaps you would like to share the knowledge you have with me so that maybe we can find what's causing all these anomalies in the North Pole?"

Lucy nodded as she went over to him. Jessamine glanced at Optimus before grabbing him by the hand and saying, "Come on, you were helping me."

Optimus went with her back over to the console to help her choose a vehicle form while the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Rad wasn't impressed.

The giant mountain of snow and ice in front of him was not what his sensors had indicated. However, he was still getting high energy readings from beneath the mound of snow and ice. "Maybe all I got to do is blast it down," he mused, mostly to himself.

"What are you doing here?"

Rad turned to see an Autobot standing a few yards away, his weapons trained on him. The former human crossed his arms and remarked sarcastically, "Why hello, nice to meet you as well."

The black mech frowned, "I asked you a question."

"I'm investigating something," Rad answered, "May I ask why you're interfering?"

"I'm protecting something," the mech said, "So get out of here, or I'll make you leave."

"Oh really?" Rad asked, charging up his guns, "It looks like you and I are going to dance then." And he attacked Crosswise.

Crosswise was able to defend himself, but he wasn't able to drive Rad away. Instead, he tried to take the battle away from the seal. He tried running away in hopes that Rad would follow him, but he didn't. Instead he circled back to stop Rad before he broke the seal, but his efforts came too late. He watched as Rad blew the seal open, and rather than trying to stop him, Crosswise knew better than to stick around and watch what would inevitably happen.

* * *

Everyone was startled when the alarm suddenly went off in the Autobot base. Scattershot worked quickly to see what was going on and projected an image of the North Pole on the monitor.

"What's going on up there now?" Alexis demanded.

"I'm detecting strong energy readings coming from the North Pole," Scattershot said, "I have the area pinpointed and the coordinates of the location of where the energy levels are being detected from."

"Looks like we need to go investigate again," Optimus mused, "Megatron, Starscream, Alexis, Lori, Landmine, Jetfire, Leobreaker, come with me."

Scattershot gave the coordinates and Megatron opened a dimension gate for the location. He and the others went through, only to find themselves standing at the very edge of a hallow chasm. "Wow," Landmine whistled, "That sure is a long way down."

"Well, we're never going to know what's down there unless we jump," Leobreaker said.

Optimus nodded, "Jetfire, you stay here so that we can keep communication with the base."

"Yes sir."

Lori grinned and looked to Alexis, "Ladies first?"

"Well, we don't know what's down there…" Alexis said.

"I'll hold your hand," Lori replied, chuckling.

Alexis laughed, "Alright, let's do this." She took Lori's hand and jumped into the chasm with her.

"I _really_ do not think we should have let them jump in first," Starscream said.

"Well, I'm not holding your hand," Megatron remarked, jumping inside as well.

Starscream followed him, as well as Leobreaker, Landmine, and Optimus. When they made it to the bottom, neither Lori nor Alexis were able to stick the landing and fell on each other. The younger femme groaned and said, "That's going to leave a mark."

"No kidding," Alexis replied as she stood up and then helped Lori back to her feet, "You okay?" she asked.

"I'll be alright," she stated as Megatron landed, perfectly. She frowned at him, "Show off."

"What?" Megatron asked, wrapping his arm around her, "I saw you fell, are you okay?"

"My butt hurts," she exclaimed bluntly, causing Alexis to laugh.

"Well, I'd kiss it for you, but Alexis is watching," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, kinky."

"Get a room," Alexis remarked as the others landed.

When they were assembled, they began walking into the chasm together, unsure of where it would take them. They were stunned when they walked into a giant room filled with thousands upon thousands of what looked like eggs.

"What in the pit?" Landmine remarked.

"They look like eggs," Lori mused.

"No creature I know of lays eggs that big, or that many of them in a climate such as this," Alexis stated.

"Scattershot, do you have a visual?" Optimus asked into his comlink.

"I do, and those are not eggs. They're stasis pods and I'm detecting energy signatures similar to our own inside of them," Scattershot replied.

"Ah, you've arrived just in time to watch me resurrect my new army," said a blue mech as he emerged from the shadows.

"Rad," Optimus growled.

Both Starscream and Megatron immediately took defensive positions, causing Rad to laugh. "Oh please," he said as he turned to the pillar in the center and shot it, destroying it. The stasis pods began to unlock as Rad said, "Arise my minions, come meet your new master!"

"What in the _pit_?" Starscream exclaimed as spirit-like creatures emerged from the pods.

"These are the souls of ancient Decepticons," Rad explained, turning back to them. He looked to Megatron and said, "Just think, if you hadn't fallen in love with Lori, this army could've been yours."

Megatron growled and went to attack him, but Lori held him back. "Don't listen to him," she said.

"A werewolf, a vampire, big foot, a dragon…they did exist, and they were Decepticons all along," Alexis mused.

"It's a shame," Rad remarked, "They were locked away for scaring a few humans."

"Rad you need to stop all this nonsense!" Alexis exclaimed, "What happened to you? You used to be a good person."

"Remember Carlos?" he said.

Alexis stiffened, "How could I forget?"

"You've probably figured out I killed him by now. You see, I _knew_ he never wore his seat belt when he was driving, and I was completely sober when I rammed him. I didn't _want_ to kill him, but after I realized I did, something inside me changed. My heart died with him."

Alexis tried like mad to keep from crying as she said, "All this time I told myself it was just an accident, when it wasn't. You bastard!" And she transformed into her jet form and left the chasm. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Alexis!" Starscream exclaimed before he transformed and took off after her.

Rad just grinned as he turned back to his minions and said, "Take your true forms!"

The others watched as the Decepticons assumed their robot forms. Optimus looked to Megatron and said, "You're the true leader of the Decepticons, convince them that Rad is not their leader."

Megatron took a few steps forward before saying, "I am Megatron, the one and _only_ leader of the Decepticons. The person currently giving you your orders is an imposter."

"Do not listen to him," Rad said, "If he was the true leader of the Decepticons, he would not have fallen in love with a human, now attack, but leave the femme for me."

Megatron turned to Lori as the minions began to attack and said, "Get out of here, now!"

"Be careful," she said as she turned and headed out of the chasm. She would go to Jetfire and wait outside while Optimus, Megatron, Leobreaker, and Landmine worked on keeping the ancient Decepticons inside. When she got outside, she saw Jetfire standing there. She went to him immediately.

Jetfire saw she was shaken up and took her in his arms and asked, "Are you alright? What's going on? I saw Alexis tear out of here with Starscream on her tail."

"Rad's down there," she said, "He freed a bunch of ancient Decepticons, the others are trying to keep them from escaping the chasm, but they're so outnumbered."

"I'm going to call for backup, and then I'm going to go down there and help. Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes?"

"What if Rad comes?"

"We'll keep him at bay, I promise," he said as he proceeded to call for backup. When he finished the call, he disappeared inside the chasm.

Lori had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Alexis, will you _stop_?" Starscream pleaded as he raced to catch up with the only person that could fly faster than him. And to his surprise, she did stop and transformed into her robot form. Starscream was quick to stop as well and transform, and he seized her in his arms. "Talk to me," he said.

"He destroyed me," she sobbed, "Rad…he led me on for so long. He abused me, he used me, he lied, he killed my best friend and hurt the only other friends I had, and he won't stop…he won't stop until he destroys the whole universe."

"We're going to kill him Alexis," Starscream breathed, "Megatron and I, we're going to kill him. He'll never hurt anyone again. His death is inevitable; there is no other way to stop him."

"You better let me help," she said, "It's only fair that the ones he destroyed destroy him."

The Decepticon second in command smiled, "I love you Alexis, I know I don't say it enough, but I'm going to give you everything he never could. Let me save you, please, let me be the one to free you from everything he ever made you suffer through."

"Oh Starscream," Alexis cried, looking up to him, "You already are."

He grinned as he leaned forward and kissed her. "I think the right thing to do would be to go back to that chasm and help the others," he breathed, "But I'd rather go back to the base and make love to you."

She smiled as Starscream wiped her tears and she said, "I would feel really guilty if something happened while we were doing so though."

"Later then," he said, "But let's get back to the others."

Alexis nodded, "Right."

* * *

Megatron was alarmed when Jetfire suddenly joined them. He looked to the Autobot second in command before asking, "What are you doing down here?"

"I figured I would be of better use here than outside," Jetfire replied.

"What about Lori?"

"Don't worry, backup is coming."

But that didn't make the Decepticon leader feel any better, especially when Rad exclaimed, "This is getting too boring, and I have other things on my agenda." He then proceeded to blast the icy ceiling above the Autobots and Megatron. Jetfire and Megatron managed to get out of the way as it came cascading down, burying Optimus, Leobreaker, and Landmine. Megatron felt his mech fluids freeze when he saw Rad transform into his jet form and head for the exit.

"Damn it," Megatron exclaimed, "Jetfire, you stay here and work on getting the others out. I'm going to go get Lori."

"Uh, yes sir," Jetfire remarked.

Megatron then transformed into his jet form and tore out of the chasm, hoping that he was not too late.

* * *

Lori could've died when she saw none other than Rad emerge from the chasm. He raced past her as he took to the skies, and she was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when he circled around and came back. She tried to squish down her fear as he transformed into his robot mode and landed in front of her. She swallowed hard and asked dryly, "What do you want?"

"Relax," he said, taking a step towards her, "I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," she said.

"Well, I guess it's fair that I warn you," he said as he circled her, "Sideways informed me of a technology that would make it so you would never resist me again. You'd be a mindless slave, or whatever I created you to be. You're going to be mine, not out of love, but to cripple Alexis, to cripple Megatron, to cripple everyone else. I'll kill your family, I'll kill your friends, I'll kill everyone and everything you hold near and dear to your heart _until_ you turn yourself over to me."

Lori felt sick, she knew he would kill, he knew where her family lived, he could easily track down Coby and Bud. She growled, "How much time do I have?"

"I will summon you, in front of everyone. They need to see you walk away, willingly. And don't worry, I'm not going to keep you forever, only long enough to have my fun," he smirked, "And only long enough to make you forget everything."

"I may be the thread that is holding the Autobots and Decepticons together, but I am not the key to your victory."

Rad watched nonchalantly as Megatron emerged from the chasm and transformed into his robot form, landing beside Lori. He then looked back to Lori and said, "You are worth more than what you know. Now, how about a goodbye kiss?"

"Get out of here," Megatron growled as he placed a protective arm around Lori.

"As you wish, I'm off to retrieve the Earth Cyber Planet Key," Rad remarked as he transformed and fled into the distance with his army.

The Decepticon leader watched until he was out of sight before he radioed Starscream and told him to try and intercept Rad. He then looked to Lori and asked, "What was that slagging _jerk_ talking about?"

Lori stiffened and looked away from him. Megatron stepped forward and took her protectively in his arms. "Lori," he breathed, "You are my life, please tell me."

And it all came out in an angry sob. "I don't know what happened between Rad and Alexis, when I first met them they seemed like a perfect couple. But it all changed so fast after Alexis and Starscream got closer. I can't blame Rad for being jealous, but all the shit he put her through…he beat her relentlessly, Starscream had to go after him more than once," she explained, "He's destroying her life and everyone else's lives in an attempt to stop everyone he's ever cared about from continuing to destroy him. He's out to make Alexis suffer. He's obliterating her by reducing everyone she cares about to nothing. And he's doing it through me; I'm his only easy target."

"You know that will not happen Lori, you know with me here he will not lay a finger on you."

"He said he's going to kill my family and my friends, he's going to make me turn myself over to him so he can finish the job," she cried.

"Finish the job?" Megatron asked confused.

"When he raped me, he said it was his turn to destroy me. His turn is far from over, if raping me didn't finish me, what will?"

The Decepticon leader was seething. "Did he give any clues as to what he might do?" he growled.

"He said Sideways informed him of something that'll make me forget everything I am so that he can recreate me as whoever he wants me to be."

"Curse him, if he ever dares to try and reprogram you I will smear his remains across the galaxy!" he shouted.

"Megatron," she breathed, "When he comes for me, don't let him take me, please. And don't let him hurt my family or my friends."

"Consider him dead Lori," he breathed as he took her face between his hands and wiped her tears away, "He will die." And he leaned forward and kissed her.

But the kiss was uneasy between them. Lori offlined her optics, praying that Starscream would intercept Rad. She prayed Alexis was alright. Rad had been severely underestimated, he clearly had an ingenious plan he was putting into effect. So much had to be done before they could stop him, before they could stop the black hole. The clock was ticking and nobody dared to look at the clock.

They were running out of time.

* * *

Dun dun dun...

Anyways, I have news, other than this story is going to be forever long, I think. The whole time I was writing this chapter, I kept thinking about your reviews and how a lot of you guys want to see babies. I want to see babies too, and I DO plan on having babies (not me personally, the characters in this story XD). But, I want to know what couple(s) you want to see having kids. The babies aren't going to come for a bit yet, so as more pairings inject themselves (heehee) you can let me know. I don't want to spoil it for you by listing the pairings. The two obvious ones are Starscream/Alexis and Megatron/Lori. But there are two more pairings in the works :D

Please review!


	31. Take All of Me

I apologize in advance for the horribleness of this chapter. It's only terrible because it's a filler chapter. I really needed to get a lot done and out of the way in this story...just so I could get to the REALLY good stuff XD. You'll see. But read on, I'll try not to kill your eyes (or brains) too much.

Before I forget though! You're guys' reviews for the last chapter were amazing. I mean, thank you, so much. I haven't gotten feedback like that in a while. Also, kudos and special thanks to _The Cat Crusader_ and _Akirisan X_, your words inspired me very much, as you will see in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Take All of Me**

He liked to dream of her, all the time.

And even though she was currently beside him, flying through the skies in pursuit of their greatest enemy, Starscream couldn't help but be distracted by thoughts of his precious, beautiful Alexis. She was silent as they raced through the sky, the wind rushing over their armor. He wanted to know what she was thinking about; he wanted to know if she was dreaming about him, about their future together. He was so eager for Rad to be gone, erased permanently from their lives. He was so eager for the remaining Cyber Planet keys to be found so that the universe could be saved. He was so eager to start a family with her…

A blip on his radar indicated that he needed to leave his dreams and focus on the harsh reality around him. Megatron informed him that Rad was headed his way and it was up to him to apprehend him, once and for all. Starscream was more than obliged to do so, believing fully that he could.

"Starscream, he's coming," Alexis said.

"Don't worry love; he won't stand a chance against me. He never has, he never will."

"Don't underestimate him, Starscream," she warned, "None of us ever thought he would make it this far."

"His bullshit has gone on long enough, this is going to end here, he can't get away with this forever."

"Be careful, please."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do, so much."

Starscream smiled, wishing he could take her in his arms and just hold her, kiss her, tell her how much he loved her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

This was for her, everything was for her.

Rad was suddenly upon them, and when he realized he had crossed the paths of Starscream and Alexis, he growled and transformed into his robot form. "Get out of my way," he said bitterly.

Starscream quickly transformed into his robot form as well and snarled back, "I don't think so. This little charade of yours has gone on long enough."

"My wrath has only begun," Rad said, "And why are you wasting your time with me when your friends have been buried alive back in that chasm?"

"Not all of them," Starscream replied, "Megatron was able to radio me so that I could intercept you."

"I don't have time for this," Rad said, "My minions! Attack them!"

Starscream and Alexis were unable to stop Rad from escaping as they tried to defend themselves from Rad's army. "Starscream," Alexis yelled as she struck down another one of the ancient Decepticons, "We can't fight them all, we have to get out of here and get back to the others. We need to regroup and figure out how to stop Rad that way."

"Alright, I'm right behind you," he said.

Alexis transformed into her jet form and Starscream did the same. Together, they flew through the thick mess of Decepticons that had them trapped and raced back to the chasm. None of the other Decepticons were able to keep up and instead went back to help Rad.

When they arrived back at the chasm, Alexis and Starscream found Megatron and Lori standing at the precipice. They quickly transformed into their robot forms and landed before them. Megatron looked to them before asking, "Were you able to stop Rad?"

"Unfortunately no," Alexis said, "We were unable to fight him along with the rest of the ancient Decepticons all at once. He got away."

"His luck will change," Megatron mused, "But he's a lot more powerful of an enemy than I originally thought. He won't be easily obliterated."

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

"Sideways is a technological genius and is providing Rad with weapons and technological knowledge beyond our understanding that could pose a liable threat to us," the Decepticon leader explained, "He was able to turn Rad into a transformer after all."

"What's he planning now?" Alexis asked.

"He is planning on reprogramming me because he still thinks by reducing me to nothing he can cripple you, Alexis," Lori answered, "And he's after the Cyber Planet keys and Omega Lock now. When he left he said he was going after the Earth Cyber key."

"So we need to make finding that key a priority," Alexis said, "We should probably get back to base."

"We're waiting for Override, Hotshot, and Red Alert to get here," Megatron said, "Optimus, Landmine, and Leobreaker are buried beneath the ice at the moment. Jetfire is trying to free them."

"Well, wait no more," Hotshot said as he pulled up and transformed into his robot mode, Red Alert and Override followed suit.

"Are you guys alright?" Red Alert asked.

"We're fine," Alexis answered.

"No injuries, little sis?" Override asked, looking to Lori with a grin.

Lori returned the smile and winked before saying, "I'm just fine, big sis."

"Alright, well we'll catch you back at the base," Override said before her, Red Alert, and Hotshot disappeared inside the chasm.

"I…still don't get what's up with that big sis, little sis thing," Megatron said.

Lori laughed lightly before explaining, "Before I went to Jungle Planet with the Autobots, Override and I agreed that we needed to stick together like sisters. I always wanted a big sister…but I got stuck with a big brother instead. So, she agreed to be my big sister, and I'm her little sister."

"I thought you were an only child," Alexis said, "Like me."

"Ugh, I wish!" Lori exclaimed, causing the others to chuckle.

However, Megatron decided not to press the issue farther as he opened a dimension gate for the Autobot base, which he, Lori, Starscream, and Alexis disappeared through. When they got back, they found Scattershot, Lucy, and Vector Prime working busily in the command center, trying to figure out Rad's next move.

"What's going on?" Megatron asked.

"It appears Rad has his new army scouring the globe for the Earth planet key…and he's looking for our base because he knows the Omega Lock and two other Cyber Planet keys are here," Scattershot explained, "I don't dare send out any transmissions for fear that Rad will detect them, but I can't sever any communication until Optimus and the others get back here."

"Megatron and I can't fight him and his army alone," Starscream said.

"I'd help you fight him," Snarl said, "I'm sick of being stuck here unable to do anything."

"You're not the only one," Vector Prime added, "But I'm not sure how much help we could be."

"I just hope our human militaries don't try to intervene," Coby exclaimed, "It would only make the situation worse."

"There's no telling what Colonel Franklin will do now that Rad's Decepticon army has the planet surrounded," Lucy stated, "He is authorized to mobilize any branch of the military he wants, specifically for this reason."

Bud groaned, "This is just getting worse and worse!"

"I believe that we could slow Rad's advance until the others free Optimus," Megatron said, "If I get my men, Thundercracker, Crumplezone, Ransack, and Mudflap, we should be able to do something rather than let him get away with this."

A team of Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Crumplezone, Ransack, Mudflap, Snarl, Vector Prime, and Scattershot seemed strong enough to go against Rad and his army. "What about us?" Lori asked.

"You and Alexis should probably stay here and keep an optic on Rad, that way if you notice anything you can alert us," Starscream said.

"I'm not going to just sit here and watch!" Lori exclaimed, "This is _my_ planet after all, my home."

"Lori does have a point," Alexis said, "Jessamine, Lucy, Bud, Coby, and the Minicons could watch Rad."

"Neither of you have an ounce of battle training in you," Megatron said.

"I know how to shoot a damn gun," Lori persisted.

"And, as a former government agent, I had to go through quite a rigorous defense course," Alexis stated, "Trust me, you boys are going to need all the help you can get."

Megatron and Starscream exchanged glances before the Decepticon leader finally sighed and said, "Alright, but stay close to Starscream and me."

And without another word, they left to stop Rad and his army while Jessamine, Coby, Bud, Lucy, and the Minicons monitored the battle from the base to see if they could spot any weaknesses within Rad's defense.

* * *

Optimus couldn't believe how easily Rad had been able to pin him down, beneath the ice. He didn't know if he was the only one buried or if others were buried along with him. He could hear digging going on outside, so he knew help was on the way and his rescue was imminent. But despite all that was going on around him, there was one thing he hoped for more than anything else.

He hoped Jessamine was okay.

The Autobot leader knew he shouldn't have been worried; she had stayed back at the base after all. His CPU was riddled with thoughts about her. He wondered if she was worried about him. He wondered what she was doing, how she was reacting. He wondered if she knew the only reason he wanted to get out of this icy prison was not only to stop Rad, but to see her again.

Optimus admitted it; he liked her, _a lot_. There was something about her that captivated his attention unlike the rest of the femmes he had ever met. He didn't know much about her, but he was so eager to learn more. And the thoughts he had about her…oh the thoughts he had.

He smiled inwardly. They were so inappropriate for him, as leader of the Autobots. So dirty minded, as the humans would say. He didn't want to hurt her though, ever. He only wished to tell her she was beautiful…and he didn't want to use words.

Optimus couldn't say where the thoughts came from; he couldn't say when the feelings began. He just knew how good they felt, how right they felt. And she had to feel the same way too, she just had to. Optimus wasn't sure how long he could keep the words in his spark that he needed to say locked up inside when so desperately he wished to set them free.

The Autobot leader was surprised when he felt a sudden heat, only to see the ice suddenly melt away around him. When the heat left, he realized that he was freed, along with Leobreaker and Landmine. Snapping out of his reverie, he looked to his men and said, "Let's get back to base, we've got work to do."

* * *

Jessamine couldn't help but smile when she saw Optimus return through a space gate with the rest of his Autobot comrades. She glanced at him, only to catch him wink at her, before she quickly turned her attention back to the monitor to hide her blush.

"Where is everybody?" she heard him ask.

"Megatron took everybody to see if they could go slow Rad down," Coby answered.

"Why didn't you go?" Optimus asked as he went to Jessamine and turned her chair so that she was facing him, "I would've thought you would go help defend your planet."

She looked up at him surprised and she tried in vain to fight back another blush. "I was, um…waiting for you to get back just to make sure you made it back safely," she confessed quietly, causing a few Autobots in the room to smile.

"Oh," Optimus remarked and smiled, "Well, now that you know that I'm alright, would you like to help us stop Rad?"

"Heck yeah!" she exclaimed, climbing to her feet. She had forgotten that Optimus was standing directly in front of her, and when she stood up; their bodies were a mere inches apart. Surprised by the closeness, she looked up at him with the blush she had been fighting back burning on her cheeks, a breath caught in her throat.

If they were any closer…

Optimus smiled softly, observing their closeness before he leaned forward and murmured in her audio receptor, "You look very cute right now."

Jessamine thought for sure her knees would buckle and send her to a heap on the floor, but she was thankful they didn't as Optimus walked away to address the rest of his men. She walked over to join them just when she heard Lucy say, "Wait a minute, who's that? Jolt, zoom in on that image."

"You got it," the Minicon replied as he proceeded to zoom in on the image that was being displayed on the monitor.

Lucy studied it for a moment before exclaiming, "That's him! That's the transformer that was frozen in the ice."

The rest of the Autobots quickly looked to the monitor, but none of them recognized the Autobot. "Wonder what he's up to," Jetfire mused, "And who his friend is."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Optimus replied, "Let's roll out."

* * *

Crosswise didn't want to interfere with this battle, but he recognized the mech he had fought earlier was causing problems worldwide and he wouldn't put up with it. After his first fight with Rad, he had gone to retrieve his friend Evac, to let him know that he was alright and to see what had happened while he had unconventionally been frozen inside the ice.

However, while he was conversing with Evac, they noticed the sky become clouded with the ancient Decepticons they had worked so long to capture. After Crosswise quickly explained his encounter with Rad at the seal, he and Evac set out to find him and bring an end to this. They just hadn't planned on stumbling upon other transformers already fighting Rad and his army.

The ancient Decepticons formed space vessels which Rad stood upon, safely above mankind below. Megatron's team had to fly up in order to engage him, but his army was proving to be a formidable foe. Crosswise managed to ride an ancient Decepticon to the vessel Rad was upon, as well as the other transformers. He looked them over briefly before saying, "Perhaps my friend and I could be of assistance."

Evac landed beside him with a smile on his face, "Yeah, you guys really look like you could use it."

Alexis, Starscream, Megatron, and Lori all looked their way. Alexis' optics widened briefly before she pointed to Crosswise and said, "You're the Autobot that was trapped in the ice."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I hate to break up your party," Rad said, "But I'm busy, and you guys are slowing me down."

"Good," Starscream remarked, "That's what we were trying to do in the first place."

Rad growled and fired a high powered gun at the Decepticon second in command, he dodged it, but Megatron, who was standing right behind him, took the full brunt of the shot. He stumbled backwards before collapsing to one knee. He groaned, "You won't get away with that."

Lori was by his side almost immediately. Rad smirked and aimed his gun again, this time at her, before he fired. "Look out!" Megatron yelled before moving in front of her and taking the shot again. This time the force of the blast knocked him off the transport vessel and he went cascading to the ground.

"Megatron!" Lori exclaimed before jumping off the transport vessel after him.

Starscream looked to Alexis before saying, "We'll have to deal with Rad another way…we need to tend to Megatron right now."

She nodded before following Starscream off of the platform, Crosswise and Evac following them.

* * *

Lori immediately landed by Megatron's side and helped him sit up before asking, "I know it's stupid to ask this knowing you're injured, but are you okay?"

He only smiled, "I'm fine, I've seen worse injuries than this."

"Are you telling the truth or are you just trying to be a man about it?"

"Okay, you got me. Rad's gun hurt like a bit—uh, it hurt a lot."

She smiled and shook her head slightly, "You can swear, I don't exactly have virgin ears."

"Ah, but for the time being you do have virgin audio receptors."

"Are you saying in this body I'm a virgin?" she asked skeptically.

He grinned, "Yes. You haven't had sex in your robot form have you?"

"No, you of all people should know that."

"So…it will one day be mine for the taking."

"You've barely touched me as it is, I don't see you coming after me like that yet," Lori persisted with a smirk on her face.

"Will you let me?"

"Will you dare?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Lori."

"Megatron, we've been to hell and back together, I love you, I trust you," she said as she helped him to his feet just as Alexis, Starscream, Crosswise, and Evac landed beside them.

"You're going to need to see a medic," Starscream said as he looked his leader over.

"Too bad Red Alert's helping to free Optimus," Megatron replied.

"Actually, no I'm not," Red Alert said.

They all looked to see Optimus and the rest of the Autobots approach them. The Autobots and Decepticons Megatron had led into battle joined them as well. "Perhaps proper introductions are in order," Optimus said as he looked to Crosswise and Evac.

"I am Crosswise."

"And I'm his partner, Evac."

"All those ancient Decepticons that are currently flying around now, Evac and I had captured and sealed in that chasm."

"It's our fault for not being there to stop Rad," Optimus said, "We'll help you destroy them, if you wish."

"That would be appreciated," Evac said, "By the way, what are you guys doing here? Crosswise and I have been on this planet for a while, but we've never seen any of you."

"We're here to get the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet keys in order to stop the black hole that is threatening Cybertron and the rest of the universe," Optimus explained.

"Oh, those," Crosswise said.

"You've heard of them?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, we actually have the Earth Planet key in our possession," Evac answered, "Since you have helped us, we'll let you use it, just as long as we get to continue to help you."

"We can always use more help," Optimus said, "But perhaps we should get back to the base. Megatron is in obvious need of repairs and we need a better strategy to go against Rad."

And so they all returned to the base. While Megatron was repaired, Optimus discussed the latest pressing issues with Crosswise and Evac. And after Evac left to go get the Earth Planet key, nobody noticed as Starscream slipped out of the command center with Alexis. He led her back to their room, more than eager to be alone with her. Once they were inside, he locked the door and collapsed on the recharge berth with her before taking her in his arms.

"Let's talk about sex," he breathed almost immediately.

"Like, merging our sparks?" she asked, smiling at his bluntness.

Starscream shook his head, "Nope. There are several ways for transformers to make love. Merging sparks is supposedly the most sensual, which I agree…but there are more."

"Oh here we go," she said with a chuckle, "Sex education."

He smiled, "It would just be easier if I showed you."

"Is it like how humans have sex?"

"Extremely similar," Starscream said.

"Then I'm pretty sure I'll be a quick learner," she replied teasingly as she moved closer to him.

He laughed quietly as she kissed him and pulled his hips to hers. "Mmm feisty now are we?" he breathed.

"You can't blame me," she said.

He watched as the light danced over her armor and in her optics. He let his optics linger before he leaned forward and recaptured her lips in a kiss, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Show me," she breathed.

Starscream happily obliged as he reached down and opened her lower interface panels. Alexis listened as his opened. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel the enormity of his hard cable against her, she didn't have to look to know how big he was. She felt herself become aroused as he kissed her and pressed himself closer to her. She reached down and began to stroke him, slowly, sensually, and she smirked when she heard him stifle a breath.

"Let me have you," he breathed.

She obeyed and opened her legs for him. He brought her hips to his as he slowly and carefully entered her, Alexis moaning softly as he did so. He gave her a few moments to adjust to his size before he gently began to ease himself in and out of her in a steady motion. Alexis looked up at him with passion in her optics, a smirk still on her face. She pulled him down and began to kiss him before she opened her spark chamber for him.

"If you want to have me," she breathed, relaxing into the pleasure of the moment, "You best take all of me."

Starscream grinned before opening his spark chamber as well and pressing his spark to hers. Alexis groaned, not expecting such a huge wave of pleasure to suddenly hit her. Starscream growled as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Alexis could feel her systems overheating much more quickly than usual, and she could feel her climax rapidly approaching.

Starscream quickened his pace and felt Alexis tremble beneath him. He smirked when she overloaded a few moments later, but the ripples of her ecstasy sent him tumbling into his own overload. He grunted as he thrust himself inside of her hard before depositing his seed deep within her. After a few moments, he pulled away, closing his panels as Alexis closed hers. He then collapsed beside her on the recharge berth.

"I take it that's how transformers make a baby," she said.

He only smiled. "Perhaps we should be getting back to the command center," he breathed, "Before anyone notices we're missing."

"Alright," she said as she got up.

Starscream did the same, but the smile never left his face as they left the room.

* * *

Despite his injuries, Megatron couldn't stop smiling.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Lori had said to him before everyone else had shown up while they were trying to slow Rad down. He was so eager, oh he just couldn't wait.

"_Megatron, we've been to hell and back together, I love you, I trust you."_

He was the devil and she was his greatest temptation. He couldn't resist, no, he couldn't resist anymore.

_Yes, Lori, I dare. Oh, do I __**ever**__ dare._

"You're free to go, Megatron."

The Decepticon leader looked to Red Alert blankly, "Hm?"

"I said you can go," the Autobot medic replied, disdainfully.

"Oh…thanks," he said as he got up and left the med bay.

* * *

Evac was surprised by how easily he was able to retrieve the Earth Planet key, however, getting back to the Autobot base was proving to be quite the challenge, especially when Rad and his thugs wouldn't leave him alone. Reluctantly he opened a transmission for the Autobot base saying, "Evac here, does anybody copy?"

"Scattershot here, what's up?"

"Rad and his lackeys are hot on my tail. I have the planet key."

"Good news, do you need back up?"

"It'd be nice."

"Alright, we'll get on it."

"Thanks, Evac out."

* * *

After hearing the transmission, Optimus and Megatron both took their men out to ensure Evac had a safe return to the base and to attempt and destroy as much of Rad's army as possible. However, they did not expect the fight to take so long.

"Why are there so damn many of these…these Decepti-punks?" Megatron remarked as he blasted another ancient Decepticon out of the sky.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle, "Did you just say Decepti-punks?"

"It was the only thing that came to mind."

"You just insulted your own faction."

"These ancient Decepticons aren't any Decepticons of mine," Megatron insisted.

"Sure…"

But Rad used the distraction to his benefit.

* * *

Jessamine was surprised when she heard a dimension gate open in the command center behind her. She looked up from the monitor and turned in her chair to see who had come back only to gasp in horror. "Rad!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

He turned to her, a wicked smirk on his face. "I was able to trace Evac's transmission here, it was a very clumsy move on his part," he said, "So...I'm collecting what is mine."

"Nothing here is yours; you have no business being here."

"Well then, aren't you going to try and stop me, Jessamine?" he asked as he stepped towards the Omega Lock which had the Jungle and Speed Planet keys inside.

Jessamine knew from past experiences that she was no match for Rad on her own. Instead, she tuned her comlink to Optimus' frequency and said, "Jessamine to Optimus…Rad is here in the base, he's—ahh!"

Rad watched the smoke rise from his gun for a moment before he took the Omega Lock in one hand and sauntered over to Jessamine, who was barely conscious on the floor. He laughed as he kicked her in the side, "The Autobots should have let you die…oh well. I'll just have to finish where I left off." And he held his gun to her face.

"Rad, stand down!"

Rad whirled around only to see Optimus appear through a dimension gate, his weapons drawn. He growled before saying, "You'll have to take a rain check, Jessamine." He then disappeared through a dimension gate.

The Autobot leader immediately rushed to Jessamine's side and carefully took her in his arms before asking, "Are you alright? How badly did he hurt you?"

"He only shot me with that damn gun of his," she remarked, "I'll be alright…but Optimus, he got the Omega Lock and the planet—mmmhh."

Optimus couldn't help but smile when he felt Jessamine lean into his kiss. He watched as her optics slowly went offline before he allowed his to go offline as well. He held her closer to him and couldn't suppress a shudder as she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss lingered on for a few more moments before they both slowly broke away, looking each other in the optics.

"Everything will be okay," he murmured gently, "Rad may have gotten the Omega Lock, but I…I got you."

"Optimus…" she breathed, unable to hide a smile.

"I got to get back out there, will you be alright?"

"Maybe," she replied, "If I ever come down from cloud nine."

He grinned, "I'll be back." And he left through a space gate.

"What a hunk…"

* * *

By the time Optimus got back, everyone knew that Rad had obtained the Omega Lock. He was now trying to gain possession of the Earth Planet Key, and he was willing to destroy anyone who got in his way. The Autobot leader watched as Evac tossed the planet key to Vector Prime before he was taken out by Rad. Hotshot, Red Alert, Scattershot, and Thundercracker immediately rushed to cover Vector Prime, but it was not meant to be.

While Vector Prime was still distracted by catching the key, Rad came up from behind him and seized him by the neck before forcing the planet key from his hands. He then took Vector Prime hostage, declaring, "Everyone stay back or else the old man here gets it."

Everyone halted their advance, reluctantly. Megatron growled, "Why is one pathetic _worm_ able to stop both of our armies combined?"

Optimus merely scowled, "Because we keep severely underestimating him, over and over again."

Rad only laughed as he put the Earth Key inside the Omega Lock, creating a huge explosion of energy, an explosion of energy that Scattershot, Red Alert, Hotshot, and Thundercracker took the brunt of. However, when the light cleared, Scattershot, Red Alert, Hotshot, and Thundercracker appeared to be alright.

It was Rad, Vector Prime, and the Omega Lock that were missing.

* * *

XD

I guess this chapter wasn't as horrible as I thought, now that I've re-read it. But I'm so excited about everything that is yet to come! You guys will love it, I promise. Until the next chapter, please review!


	32. Family Ties

So much to do with this story, so little time! Anyways, thanks for your reviews to the last chapter, I appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Family Ties**

"I hear you're the guardian of time and space."

Vector Prime looked up, his weary and broken gaze meeting that of Rad's as the former human sauntered into the room, his wounds repaired. The ancient had long since given up on struggling against the shackles that held him captive to the wall. There was no running, only every reason to be afraid.

"I have no use to you," he replied, his broken gaze unwavering.

"I just want a job description is all," Rad remarked, smirking darkly, "I want to know what you can do."

Vector Prime hesitated before repeating, "I assure you, there is nothing I can do that—

A punch to his jaw quickly quieted him as Rad seized him by the neck, his grip unrelenting. "You're a Prime!" he growled, "You aren't just given that title for no reason. And on top of all that, you're a guardian, a guardian of _time_ and _space_. What can you do?"

Vector Prime stared into the darkness behind Rad's optics, glaring. "I have certain abilities," he admitted, "To manipulate time."

"Like what?"

"I can travel across time…and make everything go back in time."

"What are your limitations?"

"Going back in time drains me severely of my energy, and I can only transport people back so far. It is easier for me to move people and objects across time."

"So…you can send people into the past and bring things from the past into the future?"

Vector Prime hesitated, "Yes…"

Rad chuckled darkly, "This is going to be _great_!"

* * *

"Come on _Alexis_," Starscream whined as he waited for her to get out of the cleansing room, "You're taking _forever_ to get ready, like the typical woman! I want to go flying with you, so hurry up!"

"Shut up, Starscream!" Alexis hollered from inside the cleansing room, "You know I haven't been feeling well the last few days."

"Yeah and I don't know why," he grumbled, "There's nothing to be sick about; I know I'm contagious, but I don't have any viruses you could catch." He smirked.

"Ha _ha_," she remarked, irritated, "We should be trying to help Optimus and the others find Vector Prime and the Omega Lock."

"Yeah well, we've been searching for them for _two weeks_ and still haven't found anything," Starscream replied, "It's time you and me had a little fun."

"Well," Alexis said as she emerged from the cleansing room in her robot form, "It's hard to have fun when you aren't feeling well."

"If it's bothering you that much, sweets," Starscream said as he took her in his arms and held her tightly, "Perhaps you should go see Red Alert or Ratchet."

"Ratchet went back to help the civilian Autobots," Alexis replied.

"So see Red Alert."

"It's not bothering me enough to go see a medic," she protested.

"You're so indecisive! You're such a woman."

"I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you."

Starscream smiled devilishly, "Oh come now Alexis, just give into the temptation of me. You always do, although it's ridiculously sexy when you try to resist."

She unwillingly smiled as she relaxed into his embrace, "I love you, Starscream."

He kissed her passionately before breathing, "And I love you, Alexis. But can we go flying now? _Please_?"

She just laughed as she took him by the hand and led him out of their room towards the exit of the base.

* * *

Thundercracker _was not_ feeling good.

He didn't know what it was, but ever since he had been hit by the blast from the Omega Lock something in his circuits just didn't feel right. There was something inside him that felt like it was bubbling, surging, building within his core, waiting to explode at a moment's notice. He felt like a ticking time bomb, and he could only wonder if Hotshot, Red Alert, or Scattershot were feeling any side effects. If it didn't let up, he would definitely go see a medic soon, but that was only if something didn't happen to the medic. If they were all feeling the same way…

There was no telling what was in store for them. Reluctantly, Thundercracker got up from his recharge berth and headed to the command center to find his Autobot…comrades. He was really curious to know if they were experiencing anything strange. However, as he walked towards the command center of the Autobot base, he noticed he felt rather, well, drunk, as if he had managed to over energize on too much energon.

He stumbled into the command center, only to catch the gazes of everyone who was in there. He watched as Hotshot took a cautious step towards him before saying, "Thundercracker?"

"You've…got to be feeling it too…" Thundercracker remarked weakly before he fainted.

"Thundercracker!"

* * *

There was no reason in the world for Megatron to get out of his recharge berth. He held Lori tightly in his arms as she grinned beautifully up at him. There was nothing more perfect than this moment as he leaned down and kissed her. He felt his spark swell as her body reacted, and he shuddered as he felt her arms slowly encircle his waist, holding him tightly. He cupped her face in his hands, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you, Megatron."

"Say it again," he breathed as he rolled so that he was overtop her.

"I love you," she said as he recaptured her lips with his.

He pressed himself closer to her as he felt her hands grasp his shoulders before slowly tracing down his torso. Her fingertips danced over his insignia before they sank further. When they met the glass of his cockpit, he shuddered before involuntarily groaning at how good it felt. Lori just chuckled lightly as his reaction, but Megatron was surprised as her hands went even lower, directly towards his lower interface plating.

"Lori," he murmured.

"I want—

"Optimus to Megatron."

The Decepticon leader growled venomously as he rolled over onto his back beside Lori. She leaned against him, tracing small, invisible patterns on his cockpit as Megatron answered the comm. "What is it, Prime?" he asked, trying not to sound irritated that he had just been interrupted from his time with Lori.

"I figured you should know that Thundercracker is in the med bay."

A sensuous groan passed Megatron's lips as Lori's fingertips teased just the _right_ spot. After he released the groan, he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, which caused Lori to laugh.

"Uh…" Optimus remarked, "Did I…interrupt something?"

"N-No," Megatron replied as he pushed Lori's hands away and sat up, "Just…pretend you never heard that."

"It's too late; it's already forever burned into my audio receptors."

"What's wrong with Thundercracker?" Megatron asked, quickly changing the topic.

"He collapsed not too long ago as he was coming into the command center."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. Megatron out," the Decepticon leader said as he ended the transmission. He then looked to Lori and glared.

She laughed nervously, "Hey…you sounded like you were enjoying it."

He kissed her on the forehead, knowing that he couldn't stay mad at her. But, he wasn't going to let her go without punishment as he said, "Don't worry, I'll be paying you back later. Come on; let's get to the med bay to see what's up with Thundercracker." And he pulled her up from the recharge berth.

Lori followed him out his quarters, unable to resist mimicking the moan he had let out, to which Megatron responded by pinching her hard on the aft. "Ow! Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You deserved it," he said before taking her hand in his and walking with her to the med bay.

Once at the med bay, Red Alert let them come inside. He tried to ignore the fact that they were holding hands as he said, "I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's unconscious and completely unresponsive."

"He isn't dead is he?" Megatron asked.

"No, all the scans I've taken indicate that there is nothing wrong with him…it's just…" he trailed off as his vision suddenly blurred. He shook his head trying to clear the dizziness that suddenly clouded his vision. He hadn't been feeling right ever since he was hit by the blast by the Omega Lock, and seeing how Thundercracker was completely unresponsive before him, he knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"Just what?" Megatron persisted, not noticing the medic's sudden distress.

"Red Alert?" Lori asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I can't see anything," he murmured.

Without thinking, Megatron stepped forward and guided Red Alert over to a berth, where the Autobot medic sat. "What's going on?" Megatron asked, "First Thundercracker…now you?"

"I suspect Hotshot and Scattershot will be next," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Lori questioned.

"We were all hit by that blast from the Omega Lock…it did something…" and suddenly he hunched over, but Megatron caught him and carefully laid him back on the berth. The Autobot medic was out cold.

"Well," Megatron mused, "This can't be good…"

* * *

Optimus managed to sneak away from the command center for a few minutes, but he hadn't snuck out alone, he had smuggled Jessamine out with him. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked out of earshot and sight of the command center. But when they were far enough away…

Jessamine gasped in surprise as Optimus suddenly took her in his arms and held her securely against him. She then smirked as she observed the playful look swimming around in his gold optics. "You're always so eager," she said teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't help it that I hardly get time to spend with you," he murmured gently.

"Leave Megatron in charge for a little while…that way we can sneak back to your room and have a little…fun," and she smiled innocently.

"Jessamine," he breathed before gently kissing her, "Don't tease an eager mech."

She just smiled as she pulled him into another kiss. She wasn't sure what it was about the leader of the Autobots, but she felt for him unlike any other human male she had been with, including Rad. He made her senses come alive and oh did he ever turn her on. Though she hadn't slept with him, she could only imagine how he would be in bed. If he drove her crazy already…she tried to keep her arousal down.

"Accompany me to my quarters tonight…" Optimus murmured.

"It's about time you asked," she said with a playful smirk.

"Oh but Jessamine," he replied as he pressed her against the wall, "I'm not asking." And he resumed the kiss hungrily.

"Get a room, for sparks sake!"

Optimus and Jessamine looked over only to see Megatron and Lori standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. The Autobot leader and his girlfriend quickly broke away from each other before Optimus sheepishly asked, "Uh…Megatron, what are you…doing here?"

"I was looking for you," the Decepticon leader replied, "I certainly didn't expect to find you…well…"

"What's going on?" Optimus asked.

"You're medic is now in the same state as Thundercracker, and no, I didn't do anything to him. Before he went offline, he said that it had to do with being hit by a blast from the Omega Lock, and since he Thundercracker, Scattershot, and Hotshot were all hit by it—

"Hotshot and Scattershot are probably next," Optimus said, finishing Megatron's sentence.

"Precisely," Megatron replied, "I'm going to go see if I can find Starscream, he'll want to know that Thundercracker is in the med bay."

Optimus nodded, "Alright."

"Oh, and Optimus, if you need me to take command for a little while…just so that you and Jessamine can…well, have your fun…just let me know, okay?" Megatron said before taking Lori's hand.

Optimus just nodded before watching the Decepticon leader and his girlfriend walk away.

* * *

Despite the feeling of the wind rushing between his armor plates as he soared through the heavens, Starscream wasn't enjoying himself on this flight. Once again he eased up his speed and he drifted back until Alexis managed to catch up to him. She hadn't tried to copy any of his aerial stunts nor had she tried to race him through the sky. She flew as if the sky had suddenly shattered and fallen into the very pits of the Earth.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Starscream asked gently, "You're not acting normal."

"I don't _feel_ good," she replied.

"Megatron to Starscream."

Starscream sighed heavily before responding, "Starscream here, what is it?"

"Thundercracker is in the med bay."

"What? Why?"

"He hadn't been feeling well…he fainted earlier and has yet to regain consciousness or respond to anything."

"He's not…dying is he?"

"I don't believe so."

"Well, what has Red Alert said?"

"Red Alert is in the same state as Thundercracker, for some reason, he wasn't feeling well either."

"I'll be there in a minute, Starscream out," the Decepticon second in command replied before ending the transmission. He proceeded to open a dimension gate, saying, "Come on Alexis, we're going back to base."

Alexis followed him through the dimension gate and when they arrived back to base, they immediately went in search of Megatron. Starscream wanted answers, not only because one of his close comrades was fallen, but because his mate didn't feel well either. He wrapped a protective arm around Alexis as they headed towards the command center.

"What's going on, Starscream?" she asked.

"I don't want to worry you," he answered, "Thundercracker and Red Alert have fallen ill, and I'm worried you've got the same thing as whatever they have."

"Well, how ill are they?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Megatron said they were unconscious and unresponsive…whatever it is, it just _doesn't_ sound good."

The two of them arrived to the command center just as Optimus finished calling Ratchet back to the base. Apparently during the time it had taken them to get back to the command center, Hotshot and Scattershot had passed out as well, just as Red Alert had predicted. "What's going on?" Starscream asked as he stepped further into the command center, Alexis still wrapped protectively in his arm.

"Before I say anything," Optimus said, "Does anyone else feel as if they may faint?"

Alexis nodded, "Yes, but Starscream's got a good grip on me so if I do…"

"How are _you_ not feeling good?" Megatron asked, "You weren't hit by a blast from the Omega Lock when Rad put the Earth Planet Key inside of it."

Alexis blushed before quietly admitting, "Um…I think I might be pregnant…"

"Oh…" was the only thing Megatron could manage to say, but when the shock subsided, he managed to add, "_Great_, Starscream babies."

"I'm so jealous!" Jessamine remarked, "Well…not that I want to have your babies Starscream, but still!"

However, Starscream barely heard a word of what anybody had said. His world was still slowly spinning around Alexis' confession. And he was so elated! "Alexis!" he finally exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me? Do you know what this means?"

"Don't get _too_ excited Starscream," Alexis warned, "I still don't know if I am or not."

"Well, as soon as Ratchet gets here, we're going to find out."

Optimus cleared his throat suddenly, saying, "I hate to cut your excitement short, but we still have serious matters on our hands, such as finding out what's wrong with Thundercracker, Hotshot, Scattershot, and Red Alert, as well as locating Vector Prime and the Omega Lock."

"Optimus, we've been looking for Vector Prime for _two weeks_ and haven't found anything!" Leobreaker complained, "Jetfire is out on patrol trying to see if he can find anything—

"Jetfire to base, does anybody copy?"

"Override here, what is it Jetfire?"

"I've managed to secure one of Rad's Decepticon minions. If we can get her to talk, we can probably figure out where he's hiding."

"Her?" Override asked.

"I'm not bringing her back to the base for _other_ reasons if that's what you're thinking," the Autobot second in command protested.

"I don't know," Optimus mused as he chimed in on the transmission, "You've always been the type to chase to down Miss Right Now…"

"Optimus? Come on, that's low, even coming from you," Jetfire remarked.

Optimus sighed heavily, "Alright Jetfire, bring her in, but no funny business, and I mean that."

"Yes sir, I'll be there in a bit," he said before ending the transmission.

Jetfire ended up arriving before Ratchet did, and he escorted the prisoner inside the command center. He didn't have her restrained and as she walked in front of him, she let her optics wander over the rest of the transformers that were inside. Her optics widened when they caught sight of one mech, and she sauntered over to him before saying, "Well, aren't you just tall, dark, and mysterious."

Megatron took a cautious step back. "Um…" he said.

But Lori was quick to come to his rescue as she wedged herself between Megatron and the femme. "Back _off_!" Lori growled, "He's taken."

The femme sized Lori up before remarking, "Well, if _you're_ my only competition this won't be much of a fight."

"You're dead!" Lori shouted, but Megatron quickly grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Optimus, if you need anything, just give me a call on the comm.," Megatron said as he guided Lori out of the command center.

However, Lori struggled against Megatron every step of the way, lashing out obscenities and threats in both Spanish and English until the door to the command center shut, silencing her.

"Well now," Megatron said before he opened a dimension gate that went to his base, to his quarters. He pushed Lori through before going through himself and pinned her to his bed. "You need to calm down. You know how I feel about you. Whoever that femme is, don't let her get under your armor like that," and he smirked before whispering lowly in her audio receptor, "Besides, you and I both know that I am the only one allowed to get under your armor anyway."

"Yeah well, you haven't yet."

"Soon, my dear," he breathed before he kissed her, "Soon. Now are you calm enough to go back?"

"I suppose…"

* * *

Optimus growled under his breath. He knew he couldn't use torture to make this femme talk, but Megatron would. And even if he didn't, Lori _surely_ would happily oblige. The prisoner hadn't so much as given her name. He was just about to call Megatron back when suddenly the Decepticon leader returned, Lori behind him and noticeably calmer.

"Darn, I was hoping you were taking out the trash."

"_Oh good," _Optimus thought, _"She's talking again."_

"First, I don't care if you're a femme, I will not hesitate to hurt you if you dare to try and come between my mate and I," Megatron said, "Second, if you refer to her as trash again, you _won't_ like it."

"And here I thought you'd be _nice_. I would've told you my secrets," the femme said.

"Well, I'll be nice if you tell me your secrets anyway. What is your name?"

"Thunderblast."

"Where is Rad?"

"On an island in the Atlantic, reprogramming some ancient bucket of bolts for Primus knows what reason."

"Can you take us to this island?"

"If you can keep up."

"Jetfire," Optimus said, "Take Thunderblast away for now…"

"Yes sir," Jetfire said as he led Thunderblast out of the command center.

As soon as they were gone, the Autobots and Decepticons started devising a rescue plan. Whether or not Vector Prime had been reprogrammed, they knew that they had to get him out of there. Rad would not have attempted to reprogram him if he was not plotting something. They were just finalizing the plans when suddenly Optimus' comm. went off.

"Ratchet to Optimus Prime."

"Ratchet, where are you?" Optimus asked as he responded to the call.

"I've been sitting in your med bay for the last hour or so. I just thought I'd let you know that Thundercracker, Red Alert, Hotshot, and Scattershot are fine. In fact, they're on their way to the command center as we speak. Just be warned…they look a little…different."

Just as he finished saying that, the four mechs suddenly walked into the command center, each of them grinning proudly as the others gasped at their new forms that the Omega Lock had somehow given them. It was Thundercracker's form that had changed the most, stunning everyone except for Megatron and Starscream.

"It's _about time_ you went back to that form," Starscream said, looking to Thundercracker.

"He looks…just like you except blue…" Alexis remarked, stunned.

Thundercracker looked at Starscream shocked, "You mean you didn't _tell_ her?" Even his voice had changed, losing the western accent.

"What, that you're my brother?" Starscream asked with a smirk, "Must've…slipped my mind."

"Oh come on now!" Thundercracker said, "Alexis, what _has_ he told you? Does she know about Skywarp at least?"

"No…" Alexis said.

"To make a long story short," Starscream confessed, "Skywarp, Thundercracker, and I are triplets, TC being the oldest and Skywarp the youngest. I haven't heard from him in forever."

"Yeah but you know Skywarp," Thundercracker remarked.

"Well, as fun as this chat has been," Starscream mused as he wrapped an arm around Alexis, "My mate and I are going to go pay Ratchet a visit. I'll catch you around." And he left the command center with Alexis while the others continued to finalize their plans.

* * *

Ratchet knew it couldn't be good news when he saw the Decepticon second in command show up at the med bay with his mate. He sighed heavily before asking, "What's up?"

Alexis fought back a blush as she said, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh?" Ratchet mused and he gestured for her to take a seat on one of the berths, "What makes you think this?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately, I've been more tired and irritable."

"Well, that could mean a number of things but let's run the pregnancy test just to be sure."

And Starscream held his breath as he watched Ratchet hook the machine up to Alexis. It was the most agonizing wait of his life as he waited for the test to finish and the results to print out. Yes, more than anything in his being did he wish that Alexis was pregnant. Not only did he yearn to see something birthed that was of his own flesh and blood, but he wanted _so badly_ to create life with the one person he loved more than anything in the universe.

His Alexis.

When the results finally printed out, Starscream tightly held Alexis' hand within his. He tried desperately to search Ratchet's face for any clue that the test had come out positive. If it hadn't, yes, he would be severely disappointed, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to create life with her yet again.

"Well," Ratchet said, "I've got some news for you two."

"Yes?" Alexis asked.

"You are _definitely_ pregnant."

Starscream felt such strong elation surge from his spark through his circuits that he didn't know what to do. The smile that stretched across his face hurt so good as he hugged Alexis to him. "Parents!" she squealed, her smile as big as his, "Can you believe it Starscream? We're going to be parents!"

"I'm not finished," Ratchet remarked.

"What else is there to say?" Starscream asked, "She's pregnant, what more is there to know?"

"You've got _twins_ on the way."

* * *

Rad was more than grateful Sideways had shown him how the reprogramming technology worked. And, as he finished up Vector Prime's more than successful reprogramming, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he thought of his plan to eradicate the Autobots and Decepticons for good.

"Hey Rad," Sideways said as he suddenly came into the room, "I know you're busy, but I'd like you to meet someone."

Rad looked up as an unfamiliar mech followed Sideways into the room. "You must be Soundwave," Rad mused, "Sideways informed me of you."

"Yes, that is correct," Soundwave replied in his monotonous voice.

"Well, the more help, the better," Rad said, "I just finished reprogramming Vector Prime. Now, this mindless slave can tell us where the last Cyber Key is."

"Excellent work, Rad," Sideways mused, "But I'm going to go show Soundwave around some more." And he and Soundwave proceeded to leave the room.

Rad was more than appreciative to be alone. He wasn't going to just use Vector Prime to find out where the last Cyber Key was. Oh no, his plans were much more thought out, much more in depth than what he cared to let either Sideways or Soundwave know.

He figured a little blast from the past couldn't hurt anyone…

* * *

So, now there's two new characters, Thunderblast and Soundwave, Starscream and Alexis are expecting, Megatron and Optimus are both desperate to get frisky with their women and vice versa, and Rad is scheming yet again. I guess I'll be nice and at least give you guys a few clues as to what's going to happen in the future...

Time warp.  
Old enemies.  
New love.  
Another baby.  
Old friends.  
Deaths.  
Betrayal.

Please review!


	33. Time Warp

About time I updated, huh? I've been so busy with college that it's insane. So, tonight, after studying for several hours straight, I decided to take a break and finish this chapter (since I started writing it a couple weeks ago). It's short in comparison to other chapters, but I think you guys will still enjoy it just the same. I'll let you guys enjoy this I enter back into the realm of textbooks and the tests that wait to kill me.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Time Warp**

"_Accompany to my quarters tonight…"_

Jessamine couldn't hide a small smile as she walked, slowly, towards Optimus' room. It was amazing how much they had clicked. Even though they only had been together for two weeks, Jessamine knew what was going to happen. And she wanted it to happen, more than anything.

Optimus had left the command center about an hour ago to retire to his quarters. But, she had lagged behind on purpose so that it didn't seem like anything was up. Finally, after a very nicely faked yawn, Megatron told her she could leave to get some rest. She let her fingertips trace invisible patterns down the walls of the hallways as she continued forward. She felt sexy, she felt alive.

"_It's about time you asked."_

She felt her smile grow bigger. She tried to keep back the feeling of her arousal. She still didn't know what Optimus had in mind. Maybe he just wanted her company, maybe he just wanted a nice romantic evening with her. Alone. Behind closed doors. Just the two of them, lost in paradise, or so she hoped.

"_Oh but Jessamine I'm not asking."_

She lightly knocked on his door, feeling excited just to see him. She heard shuffling around inside before Optimus answered the door, a gentle smile appearing on his face when he saw who was at the door. "Good evening, Jessamine," he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

She couldn't help but blush. His sweetness made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle right in front of him. "Hi," she managed to say, though her voice was just above a whisper.

Without a word, he guided her inside. When the doors closed, he took her in his arms and held her closely against him. She noticed that his armor was exquisitely polished and she couldn't help but run her hands over his arms and torso, causing small mechanical purrs to resonate from within him.

"Jessamine," he breathed as he tilted her face upwards towards his, "How far are you willing to go?"

"How far are you willing to take me?"

He read the look on her face before he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Jessamine let her optics go offline as she relaxed into his embrace and his kiss. He kissed her passionately for a few moments before they went tumbling onto the bed together.

In the back of his mind, Optimus figured that he shouldn't be moving this quickly with Jessamine, but only because he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted this more than anything at the moment and he could tell by the way that Jessamine was reacting to him that she wanted this too. He didn't have to work too hard to arouse her and the feeling of her body against his, the way she was teasing his armor with her fingertips, her taste, her scent, it was heightening his own arousal. He opened her lower interface plates as he positioned himself over her.

Jessamine winced as he entered her, but he resumed making love to her when she adjusted to him. "Optimus…" she breathed, relaxing into his rhythm.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She melted against him as she felt her arousal building and coming to a peak. She listened as her systems hummed in time to his, she listened as his air intakes worked to cool him, as did her own. In a way, this form of making love was so similar to the human way, but it felt so completely different. To Jessamine, it felt completely right; it felt like it was something she had been waiting for her whole life.

After they both reached their climaxes, Optimus moved so that he was beside her in the recharge berth. He held her closely to him, both of their systems humming loudly as their bodies worked to cool themselves. Jessamine snuggled close to him as she wrapped her arms around him. For a while, neither of them said anything, but finally Jessamine whispered, "Optimus…I think I love you."

He smiled. "I think I love you, too," he replied.

She looked up at him and he read the look in her brilliant blue optics. He kissed her briefly before he asked softly, "Can I trust you with something?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Can you keep my spark?" he responded.

She saw the sincerity in his optics and she felt the heavy weight of the responsibility he was asking of her. She didn't want to sound doubtful; she didn't want to sound irresponsible or unworthy of the task. She didn't want to appear afraid, but she didn't want to take his heart only to accidentally break it. But, when he breathed her name, when he placed light kisses on her lips, all her fears and doubts were erased. "Yes, Optimus," she answered, "But only if you keep mine too."

He opened his spark chamber for her and watched as she slowly did the same for him. He moved over her once again, pressing himself against her as he swallowed her lips in another kiss.

* * *

When Alexis awoke the next morning, Starscream was already awake and smiling at her abdomen. She couldn't help but smile as she rolled over and faced him. "Good morning, love," he breathed before kissing her lightly.

"Morning," she breathed back.

"We're having twins," he remarked, beaming proudly.

She chuckled lightly, "I know, Starscream. That's kind of hard to forget."

"I don't want anyone to know for now."

"We won't be able to hide it forever," she said.

"I'll be damned if Rad should find out. There's no telling what he would do."

"I think most everybody in this base knows though, considering I kind of said out loud yesterday that I thought I might be pregnant."

"Nobody knows for sure, but if anybody asks, just make sure they won't tell anyone."

"Your smile will just give everything away anyway," Alexis said with a smirk.

He smiled before leaning forward and kissing her again. When he finally pulled away, he breathed, "I can't believe we're going to be parents. It's about time."

She laughed, "Yes, I suppose."

"Do you think I'll be a good father?"

She smiled softly before snuggling closer to him, "Starscream, you're going to be the best father. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Only that coward ex of yours."

"Yes, only him. Come on, we should probably get up."

"Alexis, the world can wait for us."

* * *

"So what is his business here?"

Sideways looked to his friend, who had rumbled out his question in his monotonous voice. "Rad?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes," Soundwave replied;

"You know how I wanted to create an army by turning humans into transformers…he was the first," Sideways answered, "I thought it was the only means to taking on the Gigantians and repopulating our planet."

"But now?"

"He mentioned something about using the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys to recreate the universe how we see fit, but I have a feeling that he has little regard for our planet and simply wants to recreate the universe in his image."

A static sound emitted from Soundwave's vocal processor, indicating that he was thinking. "Perhaps we should take the Omega Lock and Planet Keys."

"Betray Rad?" Sideways asked, "But all the time I've spent on him—

"He'll serve as a distraction. He's too dangerous and not in his right state of mind."

Sideways nodded, "I'll look for a new base."

Soundwave nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

"_Lori…"_

Her optics flickered online briefly before she rolled over and slipped back into a fitful recharge.

"_I'll kill your family…"_

She groaned lightly in her sleep.

"_I'll kill your friends…"_

She shifted, making it look as if she were trying to defend herself from on oncoming blow from a strong and terrifying hand.

"_I'll kill everyone and everything you hold near and dear to your heart until you turn yourself over to me."_

"Don't hurt me anymore," she whimpered.

"Lori?"

She jolted awake from her recharge only to gaze up into Megatron's pale blue optics, which were looking back down upon her, full of concern. "Is everything okay?" he asked in a soft yet tired voice.

"I just…had a bad dream," she said, "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, which caused the Decepticon leader to sigh heavily before pulling her closer to him. He knew there were many painful, painful memories that he couldn't take away from her, no matter how much he wanted to. All the pain he wanted to take away from her, she would have to eventually work out on her own.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

He smiled, "It's alright, we should probably be getting up anyway. Optimus might want to try rescue Vector Prime today, or initiate some sort of plan."

"If it's okay, I think I'd like to stay here when you guys go to rescue Vector Prime. It's not that I don't want to help, it's just that I want to stay away from Rad."

Megatron smiled softly, "I understand. I think while Optimus is rescuing his subordinate, I'm going to try and get Rad."

"Be careful, please."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, Lori," he said before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"_Don't worry, I won't keep you forever…"_

* * *

Rad chuckled as he circled around the now free Vector Prime, observing him carefully. The space guardian's face was blank, lifeless. Rad smirked. Vector Prime's red, brilliant optics that were full of sympathy and understanding were now white and empty, distant, and full of nothing. "I've taken life," he mused, "And made it nothing."

"Master?"

Rad laughed, "Vector Prime, where is the location of the final Cyber Planet Key?"

"Jolt has the information."

He scowled, "Then go bring me the little _twit_! He's with the Autobots…with Lori." He grinned, licking his lips at the thought of her.

"Lori?" Vector Prime asked.

"You know her," Rad said. In the reprogramming process, he had allowed Vector Prime to keep his awareness of who people were, of what was going on with the war. He deleted Vector Prime's personality and replaced it with the one he wanted him to have: mindless, obedient slave, loyal only to him.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Go to the Autobot base, obtain Jolt, then report back to me."

"Yes sir," Vector Prime said before opening a space gate and disappearing through it.

* * *

Optimus was finding it very hard to hide a smile every time he caught a glance of Jessamine or every time he heard her voice. Last night had been amazing, no, it had been more than amazing…he loved her, and he wanted to find a better way to tell her. He grinned at each blush she tried to hide from him when their optics accidentally met, but he saw the passion burning in her optics, the passion she had for him.

He was about to steal another glimpse of her when a bright flash suddenly caught his optic. Instead, he turned only to see a space gate opening. "V-Vector Prime?" he stammered when the familiar form suddenly came through.

"Optimus," Vector Prime remarked. His programming was screaming at him that this was the enemy, but somewhere he could hear Rad's voice telling him to just play along.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore optics," Landmine remarked, "Rad didn't hurt you did he?"

"_These enemies of mine…they trust me. They act as if they are my friends…but why?"_ Vector Prime thought before replying, "Where is Jolt?"

"Right here big guy!" the Minicon answered as he presented himself, waving his arms.

"Come, we must be going."

"Going?" Optimus repeated, confused, "But you just got back."

"What's going on?" Megatron asked, crossing his arms.

"Wait a minute…" Red Alert mused before taking a better look at the time and space guardian, "Vector Prime…your optics are different. What did Rad do to you?"

"He is my master…"

"What?" Alexis nearly choked as she spat out the word, "What do you mean he is your master?"

"Wait, remember what Thunderblast said?" Jetfire spoke up, "Rad was reprogramming some ancient bucket of bolts…"

Optimus' optics immediately flashed to concern. What business did Rad have reprogramming Vector Prime? Sure he was the guardian of time and space, but what use did Rad have for him? "Vector Prime," he said, "You can't go back there. Rad is just using you to get what he wants."

But Vector Prime ignored him as he quickly grabbed Jolt and opened a space gate, which he proceeded to run through. Thinking quickly, Optimus used his Matrix of Leadership to hold the gate open before saying, "We have to get him back here before Rad can cause anymore harm to him or Jolt. Who's with me?"

Megatron and Starscream stepped forward, and then Alexis. Starscream gave her a look before whispering in her audio receptor, "Alexis you're pregnant, you _need_ to stay here."

"I can't stay here knowing you're going to face Rad."

He sighed heavily before saying, "Don't you dare do anything strenuous or dangerous."

She gave a soft smile, "I promise."

"Well, if she's going, then I'm going," Jessamine said.

Lori glanced between them before saying, "Well…I don't want to be the odd one out, I'll go."

Megatron looked to her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. Seeing they were ready, Optimus proceeded to say, "Let's go." And they disappeared through the space gate.

* * *

Rad grinned when Vector Prime reappeared, Jolt in hand. The former human took the Minicon in his hand just as Optimus, Jessamine, Starscream, Alexis, Megatron, and Lori appeared through the space gate. Rad looked to them completely shocked before glaring at Vector Prime saying, "You _let_ them in?"

"We let ourselves in," Optimus replied, "You don't reprogram one of our friends and get away with it."

"What are you going to do about it?" Rad asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Starscream retorted.

"If you kill me, you'll never get Vector Prime back," he threatened.

"What use do you have for him?" Megatron questioned.

"He's the guardian of time and space! Imagine what you can do with him."

"The manipulation of time will not help you to succeed at anything," Optimus said.

"You are mistaken, Optimus," Rad said, "You see, Vector Prime holds a lot of secrets. He knew how to save our universe, he convinced us about the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys. Everything is in my favor."

"That's where you're mistaken," Starscream spoke, "You still have to find a way to defeat all of us."

"Don't underestimate me," Rad warned, "You know it is impossible for me to defeat you seeing how I'm outnumbered…however, I know how to get rid of you for the time being while I hack into Jolt's mainframe so that I can get the last Planet Key."

"We're not going anywhere until you release Jolt and Vector Prime," Optimus said.

The former human laughed before glancing at Vector Prime and then back to the Autobots and Decepticons. "You want to know what use I have for Vector Prime?" he taunted, "Vector Prime, get rid of them."

The Autobots and Decepticons looked to the time and space guardian as he took his sword and swung it in a circle. There was nothing they could do as a space gate opened and advanced upon them with lightning speed.

"What's going on?" Lori asked as they were entrapped inside of the space gate.

Alexis watched as time blurred around them. From what she could tell, it seemed like the universe was imploding, but it also felt like they were moving. She felt Starscream wrap a protective arm around her. She looked up at him only to see a concerned expression on his face.

As quickly as the space gate entrapped them, it released them into blinding light. When their optics adjusted, they saw they were in a well-lit hallway made of metal. "Think we're still on Earth?" Jessamine asked.

"Primus knows where we are," Starscream responded, "Has anybody traced the coordinates?"

"This place looks awfully familiar…" Alexis mused just as an alarm went off.

Surprised, Optimus, Megatron, and Starscream quickly assumed battle stances, but relaxed a bit when they realized it was only an alarm. "Think we should open a dimension gate and get out of here?" Megatron asked.

"We can't leave if we don't know where we are, we could be on Cybertron for all we know," Optimus responded.

"So we're going to wait and see who comes to apprehend us?" Megatron wondered disdainfully.

"For now, that's our only option," Optimus replied, "That way we can hopefully get some answers as to where we are."

"Let's hope they're friendly then…" Lori stated.

And they didn't have to be kept waiting long. Three beings rounded the corner within minutes of the alarm going off, their weapons drawn. Alexis, Optimus, Starscream, and Megatron had to do a double take in order to fully comprehend what they saw before them. The three beings they recognized alright, and the question as to where they were no longer hung in the air. The three that had come to apprehend them were transformers, transformers that Alexis, Starscream, Optimus, and Megatron remembered all too well.

"Oh no…" was all Optimus could say as he stared at his figure from twenty years ago.

* * *

Until the next chapter! XD Please review!


	34. Heart to Heart

This story is so unbelievably long. I'm trying to work my way to the ending, but a lot of stuff needs to happen in the meantime. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Heart to Heart**

"Identify yourself," the yellow robot said, aiming his weapon at them.

The group exchanged glances, unsure of who should speak. If Starscream, Alexis, Megatron, or Optimus spoke, then they could risk being recognized. However, Optimus had a feeling that their true identities were going to be discovered anyway, regardless of how much they tried to hide who they were. They just had to pray that by returning to the past, they didn't accidentally screw things up in the future.

"I said identify yourself," the yellow robot remarked, growing impatient.

"Hotshot, stand down," Optimus said.

Hotshot did a double take before asking, "How…how did you know who I was? And, why do you sound _exactly_ like Optimus?"

"I am Optimus…from the future," he answered and he watched as his past self seemed to tense. Obviously, this was going to be a problem.

"What about those two?" Red Alert from the past asked, pointing to Megatron and Starscream, "They're obviously not Autobots."

Alexis sighed before saying, "Before this turns into a headache, let me show you something." And she proceeded to transform into her human form, which the Autobots from the past recognized immediately.

"Alexis?" Hotshot remarked, dumbfounded, "What happened to you?"

"I can't tell you, I don't want to risk anything changing in the future. There are things we cannot tell you, but do know this, where we come from, the war is over between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Instead, we have a new enemy whom we are currently fighting. He transported us back into the past as a means to get rid of us and now we have to find a way to get back to the future before he destroys the universe as we know it," she explained, "So, please refrain from freaking out when I say that the two Decepticons with us are Megatron and Starscream."

"Whoa," Hotshot mused, "Megatron…you've sure changed a lot."

"And the other two femmes?" Optimus from the past asked.

"Lori and Jessamine, former humans as well," Alexis explained, "It probably would be best if I were not introduced to the Alexis you are familiar with, as well as Rad."

"Why don't you come with us to the command center?" the past Optimus suggested, "That way we can get things straight. The kids are busy in the rec room, so we should be alright."

And so the group followed the three Autobots to the command center of the Autobot base from 20 years ago. When they got there, Alexis, Optimus, Starscream, and Megatron saw Jetfire was there, along with Sideswipe and Blurr, so they knew the war was pretty far along. Optimus from the past explained to his men that the transformers who arrived were from the future where the war between the Autobots and Decepticons was over and that the newcomers were not threats. Before he had the chance to introduce them though, Sideswipe made the remark, "You mean that sleaze ball Megatron actually got off his high horse and agreed to stop fighting?"

Megatron frowned before saying, "I'm standing right here you know."

Sideswipe was so surprised that he actually yelped before he remarked, "I…didn't mean it."

Optimus hesitated before asking, "Would you like me to introduce you, or not?"

"I am Optimus Prime," the Autobot leader from the future replied, "This here is Starscream. The three femmes, it would probably be best if their identities were kept secret. Optimus…do you have a place where we could talk?"

He nodded before giving them directions to the conference room. The newcomers went their immediately, and when the door shut, Alexis sighed heavily and said, "We need to get back to the future ASAP, or else we'll continue screwing things up here."

"Agreed," Optimus said, "I never realized talking to myself could be so…awkward."

"What can't we say?" Jessamine asked.

"A lot," Optimus answered, "We can't let them know how the war ended, we can't let them know that Rad turns into a maniac or a transformer, I fear if they even know your names that when they meet you in the future, things will be compromised. I feel like I've already told Optimus too much."

"Well," Jessamine said, "We could always leave."

"I don't think that's an option," Lori replied, "We're probably going to need their help getting back to the future."

"Do you think there is any way we could contact people from our present time?" Starscream asked.

Optimus shook his head, "I can't even imagine how we would be able to do that."

"Why am I getting the feeling that we're going to be trapped here until Rad decides to bring us back?" Lori asked.

"If we can't get back to the future," Alexis wondered, "What are we going to do? Anything we do here risks compromising the world as we know it."

"We'll figure something out," Optimus replied, "Until then; let's try to keep a low profile."

When they finished discussing, they left the room and went back to the command center. Optimus from the past had Sideswipe assign them quarters, but little did the Autobot know, the femmes would be sharing their rooms with their mates. Once they knew where their quarters were, they agreed to meet the next day to try and figure something out.

Lori grinned when Megatron took her by the hand and started leading her to his room. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her before she asked, "Don't you think they have security cameras?"

"Let them see," he said, "They don't know who you are."

"You know, Hotshot did say you changed a lot," she mused, "What did you look like before?"

The Decepticon leader smirked, "I was a lot different. I transformed into a tank, if that helps give you an idea."

"Not really," she answered, "I'd like to see you."

"You probably will, but I won't take you to the Decepticon base. I was very different 20 years ago. Trust me, if my past self knew that I was here, he would definitely try to use it to his advantage. I can't say he wouldn't harm you."

"Can we please do something stupid and dangerous and go to the Decepticon base? They wouldn't see us."

"No," he said as they reached the door to his room. He opened it before going inside with her. Once inside, he pulled her directly against him and wrapped his arms around her before breathing, "The only stupid and dangerous thing you're allowed to do is stay here with me."

"And why would that be stupid and dangerous?" she asked.

He kissed her, more passionately than he ever had before. He let the kiss linger for a bit before he slowly started kissing down her jaw-line. She shuddered involuntarily and leaned closer to him as he began to kiss her down her neck and across her shoulder. However, he didn't stop there and began to kiss even lower, towards her breastplate.

"Megatron…" she breathed, just as the alarm went off.

A growl passed the Decepticon leader's lips as he said, "Every time I try to have you, I get interrupted."

Lori smiled, "You just got to move faster."

He grinned back at her before saying, "I don't want to rush this."

Before anything else could be said though, Megatron's comlink suddenly came to life as Optimus said, "Optimus to Megatron, I'm going to go see what is going on, tell Starscream to remain in his quarters with Alexis. We cannot help either the Autobots or Decepticons fight their battles."

"Understood, Prime," Megatron replied, "When you find out what is going on, let me know."

"Will do, Optimus out," and the transmission ended.

Megatron quickly proceeded to contact Starscream to let him know what was going on. Lori watched him as he did so, feeling mildly relieved that she didn't have to go anywhere.

"_Lori…"_

Her optics widened suddenly when she heard her name whispered. She knew she was alone in the room with Megatron though, and he hadn't said her name or seemed to hear it since he was still busy talking to Starscream. Figuring she was hearing things, she dismissed it.

"_You can pretend you don't hear me all you want, Lori, but with Vector Prime on my side, I have the ability to communicate with you through time. Right now you're the only one that can hear me and see me, but I can check up on you and the others any time I please. If you're a good girl, I'll bring you back here, to where you belong."_

"Rad…" she breathed.

She heard him laugh and looked over her shoulder cautiously, expecting him to be there, but he wasn't.

"_Looking for me?"_

She looked straight ahead and gasped, surprised, as she took a step back. There, standing before her, was Rad. She was so stunned she almost couldn't believe it. She reached out and touched him, trying to figure out if he was really there or not, and when her fingers didn't pass through him, she tried to pull away, but Rad caught her wrist.

"_My dear…touch me again."_

"No!" she yelled, trying to pull away from him. She couldn't, so she looked away.

"Lori?"

She looked back when she heard Megatron's voice and was startled to see him standing exactly where Rad had been, grasping her arm the same way Rad was. "M-Megatron?" she remarked.

He looked at her concerned, "What's going on?"

"He's gone?" she asked as she looked around.

"Lori, what are you talking about? There's nobody here except for me."

She looked back to him before saying, "I swore Rad was here. I could hear him and he was just standing right where you are now."

"I promise you he's not here—

"He said he could communicate with us through time."

"If that's true, then perhaps we can trick him into letting us back into the future," he said as he guided her towards the recharge berth that was in the room, "Try to get some sleep. You need to relax."

And together they lay down on the berth.

* * *

"Are you positive you're feeling alright?" Starscream asked.

"Starscream, I can assure you, time travel did nothing to affect the babies."

"Hopefully we'll be back in time for you to have them," he said as he lay down with her on the recharge berth, "I would hate to have them born here."

"Hopefully we're not trapped here for nine months," she replied as she leaned against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head gently. Alexis was grateful that she was at least trapped in the past with him. She knew he would take care of her, and if she did happen to give birth here, then Starscream could be there for it as well. But, it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to have the children back in her present time, not in the past. This wasn't where anybody belonged.

As she started to doze off, she felt Starscream pull her closer to him. He always knew how to make her feel better even if he wasn't trying to. He was going to make a great father, even if he had his doubts.

"_Children?"_

Alexis let her optics come back online when she heard that voice. It was Rad, she knew his voice anywhere, but she wasn't sure if she had actually heard him or if she were just imagining it. She heard Starscream's breathing rhythms relax and realized he had slipped into a recharge. If he hadn't heard it, then she figured her mind was playing tricks on her.

"_How many children are you expecting, Alexis?"_

She tried to refrain from screaming. It sounded like he was right next to her, shouting in her audio receptor. Trying to bite back the panic that was threatening to burst from her spark, she looked beside her, but nobody was there.

"Rad?" she whispered, her voice shaky.

"_Answer me!"_

Alexis was too surprised to scream when she was suddenly torn out of Starscream's arms and pinned to the berth. She looked up only to see Rad on top of her, pinning her to the berth with his weight. He had a menacing look on his face as he wrapped a hand around her throat and began to squeeze.

"_How many?"_ he asked again.

"Two…" she managed to wheeze.

"_You'll have children with him and not with me?" _he roared.

He squeezed her throat harder, which disabled Alexis from being able to respond to him. _"You used to be everything to me, but you left me to suffer. Now I'll make you and everyone else suffer for what you've done to me. I'll let you have your children, but after you do, I'll kill them."_

"Rad…"

"_Don't beg me, Alexis. This is what you chose."_

"Leave me alone," she pleaded.

He chuckled, _"Would you prefer I go bother someone else? I think I've already shaken Lori up enough."_

"Get off me," she growled, struggling against him.

"Optimus to Starscream and Megatron," Starscream's comlink suddenly cackled.

Rad gave Alexis one last menacing look before he got off of her and disappeared into thin air. Alexis tried to calm herself down as much as possible as her mate woke up. "Starscream here," he mumbled in a tired voice into his comm.

"Starscream, your past self has just betrayed the Decepticons and the Autobots just went to secure him, that is why the alarm went off. I suggest you keep a low profile," Optimus said.

"Not a problem," Starscream said, "I'm going back to sleep." And he ended the transmission.

"Starscream…" Alexis breathed quietly.

The Decepticon second in command looked over to her and saw that she was visibly shaken up. Concern immediately flashed through his optics as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Rad," she replied as she tried to keep her voice steady, "I don't know how, but somehow he is able to communicate with us through time."

He pulled her closer to him before growling, "Did he communicate with you?"

"Yes," she said, "He overheard us talking…Starscream; he _knows_ that I'm pregnant with twins now. He said he's going to kill them."

"Just wait until I get my hands on that insolent wretch," Starscream seethed, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just shook me up a bit."

"Stay close to me," he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I promise that I will not let anything happen to you or the sparklings."

"Just don't get yourself hurt or killed," she breathed, "I need you."

He smiled, "Not as much as I need you." And he kissed her passionately before breathing, "Maybe you should warn Lori about Rad's ability to communicate with us."

"I think she already knows. I'm going to call her real quick to make sure she is alright."

Starscream nodded as Alexis proceeded to call Lori.

* * *

Megatron had just gotten off the comm. with Optimus when Lori's comlink suddenly buzzed to life. Surprised that someone was calling her, the girl answered, "Lori here."

"Hey Lori, it's me."

"Hey Alexis, what's up?"

"Have you, by some sheer happenstance, heard from Rad?"

"I think so, I mean, I'm not sure if I was daydreaming and imagined him or not but I swore I heard him and saw him."

"Okay, because I had an encounter with him as well."

"Really? So I wasn't hallucinating then. What did he want?" the younger girl asked.

"Oh you know, just to throw around some more threats," Alexis responded. She didn't want to reveal that she was pregnant, her and Starscream wanted to keep it a secret. Mostly, she didn't want to cause anyone to worry since they were now trapped in the past. Even though she had made the mistake of telling Megatron that she suspected she was pregnant, she hoped that if she didn't announce anything, everybody would figure she wasn't and that it had been a false alarm.

"Rad doesn't threaten people for no reason," Lori said, "You must've made him mad somehow."

"You're too smart for your own good, kiddo," she replied with a smile, "Don't worry about it right now. I just want you to be careful. Nobody really knows what Rad has planned for you."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, "That's why I got Megatron and you guys looking out for me."

"That's right, but, I'm going to get some rest; I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, later," Lori said before Alexis ended the transmission.

Megatron took her in his arms and pulled her close to him as they lay together on the recharge berth. He and Optimus had decided that they could not interfere with the battles that were taking place between the Autobots and Decepticons of this time. They would not help, even if they were asked, and they would not give hints or advice either as to what to do. They could not let history change itself.

"Feel better now that you know you weren't hallucinating?" Megatron asked.

"Much better," she answered.

He kissed the top of her head. Lori relaxed against him and a few minutes later she heard his breathing rhythms relax, indicating that he had fallen asleep. She sighed heavily, grateful for the opportunity to think about what Megatron had said.

_Perhaps we can trick him into letting us back into the future…_

Lori clearly remembered the time Rad told her that he would summon her in front of everyone and that they needed to see her walk away willingly. Even though she was fully aware that it could have severe repercussions, Lori wondered if she agreed to go to Rad then somehow she might be able to manage to convince him to allow the others to go back to where they belonged. But she had to create a loophole somewhere, one that allowed her to be free once they got back to the future.

She couldn't discuss this with anyone though. This was all up to her. Somehow, she needed to talk to Rad again. Lori glanced out of the corner of her optic at Megatron who was recharging fitfully next to her. If she snuck out, she could probably summon him or catch his attention somehow. But even that was dangerous; there was no telling what he would do. He had raped her before and he seemed more than determined to do it again. But if they were ever to get back to the present…she swallowed hard.

Carefully she got out of the berth and headed for the door.

* * *

When Optimus got back to the room, Jessamine was more than eager to collapse onto the recharge berth with him. She laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently as she breathed, "Your past self is kind of cute."

"Don't get any ideas," he remarked, "I saw him giving you a onceover."

"Maybe we should invite him over here," she chuckled.

"Please," he said, "You couldn't handle two of me at once."

"Mmm, probably not," she admitted before kissing him.

He let the kiss linger before speaking again. "About last night…" he said and he smiled when a brief look of panic flashed through her optics, "I _really_ want to do that again."

Jessamine grinned before pulling him closer and resuming the kiss.

* * *

Lori sighed heavily, more than relieved that she had managed to find her way out of the Autobots base from 20 years ago. She hated to admit it, but if Rad hadn't kidnapped her and brought her here, then she never would've figured her way out. However, she wasn't one-hundred percent sure that she had managed to get out of the base unseen, and before she set off any alarms, she transformed into her beast form and took to the skies, looking for the first secluded place she could find that wasn't too far away from the Autobot base.

Eventually she came across a canyon where there was nobody around. Quickly, she transformed and landed at the top. She glanced around, trying to figure out where she would have the best vantage point against Rad. A canyon perhaps wasn't the best place, but if she screamed, it would at least echo.

* * *

"Sir, I've detected an Autobot outside…alone."

The Decepticon leader sighed, annoyed that his subordinate would concern him with such petty matters. "And pray tell, Demolishor," he hissed angrily, "Who is it?"

"I-I don't know. It's a femme I've never seen before," the nervous Decepticon answered.

"A femme?" Megatron remarked, his anger replaced by surprise and curiosity, "How do you know she's an Autobot?"

"Well, I'm just assuming…"

Megatron growled, "Give me her coordinates, Demolishor. I'll go find out what side she is on, and if she is an Autobot, well, she'll make a good hostage."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Lori was just about to summon Rad when a transformer suddenly materialized in front of her. She took a step back surprised, but she felt her tanks churn with unease when she saw the distinctive Decepticon symbols on his shoulders. It was all at once that Lori realized that she had made a grave mistake by leaving the Autobot base. She tried to squish back her desire to run as she felt his optics roam her body, as if he were looking for something. She knew her body didn't have any symbols on it; perhaps she could use this to her advantage. It was time to put on her brave face.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, "You act like you've never seen a femme before." She crossed her arms, pretending to be impatient.

He smirked, "Feisty, I see."

Her expression dropped, "M-Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader grinned broadly, "So you know who I am." And he took a couple steps towards her before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her directly against him, "We're leaving before the Autobots detect me here. Once we get back to my base, you can tell me all about yourself—

Lori tried to pull away from him, "No—

"My dear, you don't have a choice."

And she watched as the surroundings around them suddenly vanished only to be replaced by the decrepit remains of an old spaceship. "Come," he said as he pulled her off a platform and out of the room, "Let's go have a little heart to heart."

And with a sinking feeling, Lori followed after him, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Until the next chapter, please review!


	35. Of Time and Space

Well, this is the last time I update this story for a while. College starts back up on Tuesday, so until I get settled in and see how difficult my schedule is, I probably won't be able to update as frequently. I promise you though, this story will get finished, it might be a while though. As always, thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Of Time and Space**

Jetfire knew that when Optimus and the others didn't return that evening after running through the space gate to get Jolt and Vector Prime that something was seriously wrong. He highly doubted that Rad was able to single handedly get rid of Optimus, Megatron, and Starscream. Not to mention, Jessamine, Alexis, and Lori had gone with them. But, he hadn't heard from anyone and none of them had come back.

Dreading the outcome, he tuned his comlink to Optimus' frequency and started a transmission. "Jetfire to Optimus…come in Optimus."

He only got static. For the first time in a long time, the Autobot second in command felt panic surge through his circuits. Desperately, he tried Alexis, he tried, Lori, he tried Jessamine and everyone else only to get the same result. For a moment, that panic clouded Jetfire's mind. He didn't know what to do, but just as the panic was beginning to consume him, he realized he didn't have time for fear. He was second in command of the Autobots, he had to take charge.

"Scattershot," the second in command said, "See if you can use Optimus' life signal to pinpoint where he is."

"I'll only be able to do that if he is still alive," Scattershot replied, but he got to work anyway.

"While you do that, I'm going to go see if I can Rad's location from Thunderblast. Optimus and the others should have been back long before now."

And Jetfire left the command center trying to banish worst case scenarios from his mind.

* * *

Lori swallowed hard as she was forced to her knees, bowing before Megatron as he sat in his throne. She heard his other men chuckling as they observed her. She had a bad feeling that none of them had seen a femme in quite some time.

"So tell me," Megatron said as the door closed, "What is your name? And it is best you don't make me angry."

"_Twenty years from now you wouldn't dare threaten me,"_ Lori thought angrily. But she didn't dare say her real name. When he met her in the future, he couldn't have already met her in the past. But what name could she give that didn't sound human? She desperately tried to remember any computer terminology she had learned in her life before she said, "Beta."

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

She wanted to sigh in relief that the name she gave appeared to work. "Neither," she answered, knowing that this may cause an issue.

"You were detected not far from the Autobot base, are you taking up residence with them?"

"Kind of," she said, "You see, I'm not exactly from here." Then she wanted to bite her tongue.

Megatron appeared to be annoyed, "_None_ of us are from here, my dear."

Now she had to explain herself. If only she could tell the truth, she had a feeling that it would solve everything, yet at the same time; it would only cause more problems. But she wasn't sure how to lie her way out of this. She just didn't want to talk anymore.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lori felt like she was going to crack. If she didn't answer him, then he would know that she was trying to hide something. And she couldn't lie; she didn't know what to say. She knew Megatron was smart, he could see through lies. And since she wasn't a good liar, especially at this particular moment, she figured she would have to tell the truth, at least some of it.

"Megatron to Lori," her comlink suddenly buzzed, startling her as his voice suddenly echoed in the throne room.

Her expression immediately went to shock. What _inconvenient_ timing! She looked at the Megatron that was sitting before her only to see that he looked just as shocked as she did. Lori quickly stood and before she could be told not to answer her comm., she answered saying, "Right now probably isn't the best time to call me."

"What do you mean by that? Where are you?"

"Um," Lori said nervously, "The Decepticon base…" And she cringed as he yelled at her.

"_What_ happened? If you went up there when I told you specifically not to—

"That's _not_ what happened—

"Has anybody seen you?"

"About that…"

He groaned before asking, "Are you in the throne room?"

"Yes."

"I'll be up." And the transmission ended.

"Well now," said the Megatron of this time as he looked her over, "Why don't you really tell me what's going on, _Lori_?"

"That's the thing," she said, "I can't tell you anything without screwing things up. The most I can say is that I'm from the future."

Just as she said that, a dimension gate opened and Megatron came through. The Decepticon troops aimed their guns at him before he looked to his old self and said, "Call them off. You don't want them to shoot me considering I am you from the future."

"Men, stand down," the past Megatron said.

"Good, let's go," the future Megatron remarked, but before he could open a dimension gate, his past self spoke up.

"I don't think so. I want some answers as to what is going on."

"If you are wise," the future Megatron said, "And I know you are, you would not tamper with things that are beyond your control."

He smiled, "Tell me, what is her relation to you if you're so eager to rescue her? If you were truly me, you would not have taken a femme by your side."

"Do _not_ question who I am."

"Megatron," Lori said, seeing that he was getting angry, "Let's just go. We've got bigger things to worry about than this."

Megatron knew she was right and proceeded to open a dimension gate. He made sure Lori was through before he stepped into it. As odd as it sounded, he had a feeling that he hadn't seen the last of himself. However, when they got back to their room inside of the Autobot base, Lori could clearly tell that Megatron was not happy. He crossed his arms as he looked at her accusingly.

Before she had a chance to explain herself, Megatron asked angrily, "Just what were you doing outside of the base for him to detect you? Do you realize what could have happened?"

Lori had never seen Megatron this angry at her before. She took a cautious step back from him before saying, "I certainly didn't leave so I could go looking for you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why did you leave?" he asked, "You know you're perfectly fine back here with me—

"I was trying to talk to Rad."

He looked dumbfounded and was silent for a few moments as surprise seemed to course its way through him. "What?" he said, flatly.

"I was trying to talk to Rad so that I could make a deal with him," she answered.

That seemed to surprise him even further. If his lips could curl anymore into a frown, they would. "Lori," he hissed with venom in his voice that she had not known he possessed, "You will _not_ be making any deals with _him_ behind my back."

"How else do you expect us to get home then?" she asked, biting back at him with her own fury.

She was startled when he grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the berth, pinning her harshly beneath him. He had her arms pinned above her head with one hand; with the other he tilted her face towards his. His face was dangerously close to hers as he seethed, "What's the point in going home if we can't be together?"

"I would find a way to get away from him."

"You _can't_ trust him. I'd rather risk screwing up the future than losing you," he said.

"But if we don't get home, Rad will always be _there_. He'll win, we'll never be able to stop him," she continued to protest as she struggled against him.

"The others back home won't let him win."

"The others back home are going to be too busy looking for us."

"There has to be another way," he said, "I won't let you do this. Even if I have to lock you up, I won't let you do this."

"We don't belong here Megatron, none of us do."

"You certainly don't belong with _him_," he quipped. He watched as she fell silent. He knew that she already made up her mind, and he didn't like it. He was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons; he always got his way, but now…he couldn't even make the one he cared about the most change her mind. He couldn't fathom, he didn't _want_ to fathom Lori putting herself in that kind of danger. "Don't you love me?" he breathed, but it sounded more like he was pleading. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. If he never got up, she could never leave.

"Megatron, you know that I love you with everything that I am," she replied softly, "I'm not leaving you, I'm only trying to get us home."

"I thought you humans had a saying that home is where the heart is and happiness is where your friends are," he said softly.

Lori knew he had a point there. His love was her home. Being with him felt like home. And her friends, Alexis, Jessamine, Starscream, and Optimus, they were all here with her. Her happiness had not left her. She understood where Megatron was coming from. She didn't need to make a deal with Rad to go home, she was already home.

"Megatron," she breathed.

He kissed her before she could say anything else. He didn't want to hear her say that she hadn't changed her mind; he didn't want to hear her say she was leaving. He just wanted to show her how badly he wanted her to stay since it seemed that words were not enough.

* * *

Starscream lay on the berth, his back propped against the wall as he cradled Alexis in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he gently stroked her back, trying to calm her down from her incident with Rad earlier. He longed to take her out on a flight, but he knew it probably wasn't a good idea to leave the base, let alone wander through the base. Even a walk _somewhere_ would be nice.

"Want to go outside?" he asked, deciding that watching the sunset couldn't hurt.

"Do you think we can successfully sneak out?"

"I can open a dimension gate," he said, "Nobody will see us then."

"But Starscream," she replied, feeling devious, "Half the adventure is being able to get out without getting caught."

He smiled, "What are you, thirteen again?"

"It's not like we have anything better to do," Alexis said as she sat up and looked at him.

"Well, before we go anywhere, do you think anyone will be outside? If I remember correctly, after I came here, Hotshot challenged me to a duel outside the base just as the sun was setting. Then Hoist came out in his new body."

Alexis remembered it like it was yesterday, "That was a good day."

"I'm sure you've had better days since then."

"Let's sneak out. There's no problem with watching ourselves fall in love all over again is there?"

"Alexis I fall in love with you every time I look at you."

She kissed him before asking, "Will you break the rules with me? Please?"

"Alright," he said, "But if we get caught, this is on your head."

She didn't care as she grabbed his hand and went with him out the door. They easily navigated their way through the hallways. A few times they heard footsteps coming towards them, but they managed to find a way to avoid being seen. Eventually, they managed to get out of the base. They noticed a few of the Autobots outside watching the fight between Hotshot and Starscream. They quickly walked away before they were seen, chuckling and murmuring among themselves until they found a place to sit and watch the sunset over the desert valley.

After they sat down, Alexis leaned against Starscream, always grateful to be in his embrace. "Once the war is over," she said, "And after the kids are born, what do you want to do?"

"I want to find a place to settle down and live with you so we can raise our family together."

"Here, or on Cybertron?"

"Definitely Cybertron, it will be the best place to raise our children."

"Think we'll ever get out of the past?" she asked.

"We'll find a way, and soon," he said trying to reassure her.

"Dios mío! I thought I heard voices, I just didn't expect to walk in on robo-PDA!"

Both Alexis and Starscream whipped their heads around only to see Carlos standing there. Alexis felt her heart leap into her throat. Here he was, still alive, still young, still so unaware of the horrible fate that he would someday have to meet.

"Carlos…" she breathed.

"Y-You know who I am?"

"Uh…" she remarked trying to think of an excuse, "Optimus told us about you."

"So you're not Decepticons…"

"No," she replied, thankful that the metallic ring to her voice was keeping him from guessing who she was.

"You look familiar," he said.

She held her breath, hoping he would not guess who she was. Instead, he went on to say, "How come Optimus didn't introduce you guys to us?"

Alexis longed to tell the boy the truth, about what would inevitably happen to him. She wanted to warn him so that she would never have to lose him as a friend in the future. But she could not do that, and that was what hurt her the most.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Cross my heart," he replied.

"Alright then," she said before she transformed into her human form.

The boy was startled, shocked, bedazzled. He didn't know how to react. "Whoa!" he finally managed to say, "Alexis?"

"Yes," she replied, "But from the future."

"No way!" he exclaimed, "You become a transformer! Dude, that's unreal! What about him? Is that Rad?"

Starscream growled before saying, "You're _very_ mistaken."

Carlos did a double take. "Star-Starscream?" he squeaked, "You mean to tell me…" He looked back in the direction where the Starscream of his time was.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't…it's just, I never thought…do I become a transformer?"

Alexis felt a lump form in her throat as she managed to say, "I can't tell you what happens." She didn't have the heart to say, 'You're going to die, Carlos. Rad kills you out of blind fury. I know where they are going to bury you and I know what your gravestone looks like.'

"What about the war?" he asked excitedly, "Do the Autobots finally kick Megatron to Kingdom Come?"

"No, the war is over between the Autobots and Decepticons," she said, "But Megatron is still alive and free."

"I don't ever see Megatron giving up," Carlos said.

"He falls in love," Alexis explained, but was hesitant to reveal who he fell in love with.

"That's _another_ shocker! Who does he fall in love with? Obviously it isn't a Decepticon or else they would just pursue a life of crime together."

"He falls in love with a human."

"I think I may need to sit down now and let all this information sink in."

Alexis chuckled, missing him desperately even though he was right before her. Starscream came up beside her and Alexis looked up to him. "We should probably be getting back inside," he said, "Before the others realize we're out here."

"Don't you want to say hi to your past self?" Carlos asked.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," the Decepticon second in command said.

"Are you the only ones that came?" he wondered.

Alexis shook her head before returning to her robot form. "Optimus and Megatron are here as well, along with their love interests."

"Wait…Optimus has a girl too?"

"Yes."

"Dios mío!" he said again, "Do you think you could pull a few strings and let me see Optimus and his girl? And maybe Megatron, except we don't really know each other, but I still think it would be cool."

Starscream and Alexis exchanged glances before she proceeded to gently pick up Carlos. "Alright," she said as she started back to the entrance of the base, "But you owe me a _big_ thank you."

He laughed, "You haven't changed at all Alexis."

And together, the three of them went back into the base.

* * *

Jetfire felt slightly sick when Scattershot reported that he was unable to trace Optimus' life signal. He had tried to trace Starscream's and Megatron's, but was unable to find theirs either. Jetfire had him try to locate Alexis, Lori, and Jessamine's, but he was also unable to do that. Vector Prime and Jolt's searches also turned up nothing.

When Jetfire arrived at Thunderblast's cell, he was beyond the point of talking. He would get answers or else. "Thunderblast," he said, "I need you to tell me where Rad is."

"Did something go wrong, sweetie?" she cooed.

"Something _will_ go wrong if you don't tell me."

"Oh come now Jetfire," she said, "You wouldn't hit a lady would you?"

"No," he replied as he reached through the bars and gently stroked her arm, "But I would like you more if you did tell."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

She gave him an accusing look before shrugging his hand off of her shoulder. "Why should I tell you?" she asked, turning her back to him.

"Because it's the right thing to do. You know Rad isn't a good person, I doubt you like him or that you really want to work for him. Six people are missing, six people that are friends of mine," Jetfire hesitated for a moment, not sure if he really wanted to group Megatron and Starscream into his friends category, "Will you help me?"

"What's in it for me if I help you?"

"I'll see if I can get you out of here," he said, "A pretty femme like you doesn't deserve to be locked up in here."

She was silent for a few moments before she looked back to him and said, "Alright. I'll tell you where he is."

Jetfire was glad his facemask covered his smile.

* * *

Rad exchanged glances between Vector Prime and Jolt. The ancient transformer managed to extract the data that was necessary to find the last Cyber Key from Jolt's mainframe. Getting to Gigantion, where the final key was, would prove to be difficult however. The planet was located in another dimension, far, far away from here. He would have to talk to Sideways and Soundwave about this; he didn't doubt they would have some sort of technology that would be able to transport him there and back.

The ones that he had trapped in the past, he didn't plan on leaving them there forever. After observing them, Rad realized that they were working hard to make sure their actions did as little harm to the future as possible. Rad could care less what happened to the time and space continuum. He was tempted to bring them back only because things were getting too boring, too easy to be accomplished.

But, Megatron, Lori, Optimus, Jessamine, Starscream, and Alexis weren't the only ones he was thinking about bringing back…

* * *

Until the next chapter, please review!


	36. Caught in the Middle

About time I updated this. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Caught in the Middle**

Thunderblast thought about bursting from the cell as Jetfire unlocked it and running right out of the base. However, something was compelling her not to, and it wasn't a matter of doing the right thing or not. Something else was making her stay and help the Autobots…no she wasn't helping them. She was helping Jetfire and only him. If he didn't give her her freedom after this, then there would be hell to pay.

When the door was unlocked, the Autobot second in command offered her his hand. She scoffed and slapped his hand aside. She didn't _need_ his help walking to wherever they were going to walk to. Jetfire sighed heavily and said, "Come on, follow me."

Thunderblast went with him to the command center. Scattershot seemed surprised to see Jetfire walk in with her and remarked, "What's going on?"

"She," Jetfire replied, "Is going to help us find the others."

"Jetfire if their life signals aren't registering—

"That doesn't mean they're dead—

"Then _what_ does it mean?" Scattershot asked angrily, "I don't want Optimus to be dead as much as you don't. I don't want Alexis, Lori, Jessamine, Starscream, or Megatron to be dead either."

"Wouldn't you at least want to know what happened to them?" Jetfire growled, "How in the _pit_ is it possible for Rad to wipe out our strongest warriors in _one_ fight?"

"Boys, boys, boys, you all jump to the wrong conclusions way too quickly," Thunderblast remarked, "Take some time to think about what Rad's been doing."

"What do you mean?" Scattershot asked, "He kidnapped Vector Prime and reprogrammed him, then he wanted Jolt, and when the others went to rescue them, Rad got rid of them."

"Didn't you guys say that Vector Prime is the guardian of time and space?" she persisted, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Yes…"

"Are you sure Rad got rid of your friends, or was it Vector Prime?"

"Vector Prime would never _kill_ his friends, even if he were reprogrammed or not," Scattershot remarked angrily.

"But he could have sent them to a different time period at Rad's request…" Jetfire mused, "That would explain why we couldn't detect their life signals. It would also explain how Rad was able to get rid of them all so easily."

Scattershot calmed down almost immediately. Thunderblast's explanation made more sense than death did. "If that's true," he said, "Where would Rad have sent them?"

"I don't know the first thing about time travel," Jetfire replied.

"Well then," Thunderblast remarked, "Sounds like we'll have to ask Rad just where he sent them. You can handle that, right?" She leaned in close to the Autobot second in command and drew invisible circles on his chest.

"Uh…"

Scattershot made as if he rolled his optics before remarking sarcastically, "When you two are through, let me know. In the meantime, I'll be working on actually _finding_ Optimus and the others."

"Right…" Jetfire stated before gently moving away from Thunderblast.

She just smirked.

* * *

"You mentioned something about Planet X," Rad mused as he walked into the room Sideways and Soundwave were in.

The two looked at him before Sideways replied with a hiss, "Yes…we wish to restore our home planet since it was destroyed by the Gigantians."

"Did you know the last Planet Key is located on the Giant Planet?"

"Did you know Gigantian is located in another dimension?" Sideways quipped.

"That shouldn't matter," Rad replied, "Now that we have the guardian of time and space on our side."

"You obviously don't know the first thing about time travel," Sideways said, "If Vector Prime were to transport you across that distance it could kill him, then you'd be stuck in a dimension you wouldn't stand a chance in. But I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have told you that and let you figure it out the hard way."

Rad growled, "Then how did you and Soundwave get here if the planet is in a different dimension, as you say?"

"There's a gateway that exists between these two dimensions that is only open during certain times. It just so happens to be open right now, and if my astrological calculations are correct, it won't be closed for another few months or so."

"Where is it so that I can retrieve the last Planet Key?"

"Soundwave and I will get it."

"What?"

Sideways scowled, but his scowl was hidden behind his facemask, "Do you think we're so blind as to not see that you're going off on your own little agenda? I made you a transformer for one purpose, to serve me. So far, you've done everything but that. If anything, you've dug yourself into a hole that you can't get out of. I don't even know what you're trying to prove. So one woman got away from you. So you got your pathetic heart broken. You've driven everyone away from you; you killed your best friend, lost everyone who used to be a good friend, for what reason? Has anything you done actually been worth it to you?"

Rad growled and made a fist, "Don't talk to me like that."

Sideways only laughed before leaving the room with Soundwave to collect the final Planet Key. Neither he nor Soundwave had any intention of coming back.

* * *

Both Jessamine and Optimus were surprised when there was a sudden knock on their door. Optimus got up and went to the door to see who it was. He was surprised to see Alexis and Starscream standing there, but he was even more surprised when a familiar voice shouted from Alexis' hand, "Optimus, no way!"

"Carlos?" he remarked as his optics landed on the boy.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to bring him by," Alexis said, "He promised not to tell anyone."

"I understand," Optimus replied.

"So how far ahead in the future are you guys?" Carlos asked, "You guys all look so different, well, especially you Alexis, but still."

"We can't tell you that."

"Alexis said you have a woman…"

Optimus shot a look to Alexis who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. The Autobot leader sighed before saying to Carlos, "Yes, I do."

"Can I see her?" he asked eagerly.

Before Optimus could turn to call Jessamine, she appeared beside him in the doorway saying, "I promise, I'm not that amazing."

"You must be if you can capture Optimus' spark," Carlos persisted as he gave Jessamine a onceover, "What's your name?"

"Jessamine," she replied.

"Did you used to be a human too?"

"Yes…"

"Well damn!" Carlos remarked, "I want to be a transformer."

Alexis ached to grant him that, and she knew that if Optimus could, he would help Carlos out as well. "I don't know Carlos," she said, "There's a shortage of femmes."

"I'd just try to get with you before Starscream or Rad did," Carlos said.

"Carlos…" Alexis said sternly.

He laughed.

"You're a little too late," Starscream remarked.

"Well, you can never be too late when it comes to love," Carlos remarked, "Where's Megs at?"

"How much did you tell him?" Optimus asked.

"A lot," Alexis replied before saying to Carlos, "Megatron's in his room."

"Can we go see him?" he asked.

"I don't know why you would want to see him, I thought I was cooler," Optimus said with a smirk, which caused Carlos to laugh.

"Come on dude, I never got the chance to give him a piece of my mind. He won't blow me up if I do though, right?"

"We'll make sure he doesn't," Alexis replied, "We'll see you later Optimus." And she and Starscream walked away with Carlos.

* * *

Lori felt dizzy when Megatron finally broke the kiss. She gazed into his pale blue optics as he stared into hers. His optics were dim, full of an emotion that Lori hadn't seen expressed by him before. It was love, it was wanting, it was lust, it was passion, it was…

He leaned back in and kissed her, but this kiss was different. It was almost teasing. Lori had barely begun to kiss him when he pulled away only to breathe in her audio receptor, "Stop me if I go too far."

Her optics went offline as he trailed kisses down her neck, across her shoulder, and slowly down her chest. A small moan passed her lips and she felt Megatron's lips curl into a smile. She felt his fingertips gently trace down her torso, slowly, lower and lower until his fingertips reached her thigh. "I love you," he breathed as his hand dipped between her legs.

There was a knock on the door.

The Decepticon leader let loose a venomous growl. "Another interruption?" he exclaimed, which caused Lori to laugh as he rolled off of her.

She got up and went over to the door. She opened it only to reveal Starscream and Alexis standing there. She was just about to ask what was going on when Carlos said, "Dios, she's pretty!"

"Cuidado…" Lori remarked.

But Megatron had already heard as he got up from the bed remarking, "Okay, who's calling you pretty now?"

"Carlos, meet Lori and Megatron," Alexis said.

"You're Carlos?" Lori remarked, "Alexis has said a lot about you."

"You're Spanish?" Carlos asked.

"Partly," she replied.

"No wonder you're so pretty! There's nothing like a hot-blooded Latina woman!"

"Callate ya!"

Carlos just smiled and said, "Megs do you remember me?"

The Decepticon leader frowned, "That's Megatron to you and yes, vaguely."

"You never apologized for kidnapping all of us that one time and holding us hostage."

The frown deepened on the Decepticon leader's face. "You're seriously going to make me do that now?"

"No better time than the present…well, I guess this would be the past for you."

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for kidnapping you and Alexis and those other two humans."

"What about Rad?"

"I'm _not_ sorry about that."

"Rad must've done something to get you quite upset."

"You don't even know."

"Can I have a hint?"

"You hit on Lori in my presence, I don't think so."

"Well since I'm not getting my way I can continue to hit on her."

Megatron pulled Lori into the room and closed the door. "Aw come on!" Carlos shouted, "That's not nice!"

"Carlos, who are you talking to and what are you doing in this part of the base?" came an all too familiar voice before a much younger Alexis appeared from around the corner.

"Oh snap," Carlos remarked.

The much older Alexis quickly set him down. Carlos went over to the other Alexis and tried to steer her away, but Alexis wouldn't be moved. "Who are they?" she demanded, "Does Optimus know they're here?"

"Yes," Carlos said trying to reassure her.

"Then how come we weren't introduced to them?"

"Well, um…"

The older Alexis quickly knocked on the door to Megatron and Lori's room hoping that one of them would answer. Megatron opened the door demanding, "What is it now?"

"Is that…Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader turned his attention down the hall to where Carlos was trying to keep Alexis from finding out too much. "Oh…" he remarked. He realized that neither he nor Starscream nor Alexis could talk or the younger Alexis would recognize who they were. He looked into the room and motioned for Lori to come, which she did. "What's going on?" she asked.

Alexis pointed down the hall and Lori followed her finger. The younger femme exclaimed, "Awww Alexis aren't you cute!"

"You…know who I am?"

"Um…yes…" Lori replied realizing that she shouldn't have said that.

"Do you care to tell me what's going on since nobody else here will? Carlos said Optimus knew you guys were here but he didn't tell us about you."

"We're trying to keep a low profile," Lori said, "We're not from this time period. If we tell too many people that we're here or who we are, we could compromise things in the future, where we're from."

"Oh…" Alexis remarked, seeming to understand, "Can I know who you guys are?"

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Well, you told Carlos, why can't I know?"

"Because…"

"Trust me Alexis, she can't tell you," Carlos said, "And we can't tell anybody that they're here."

"Alright Carlos," she said, "Let's go." And together they disappeared together.

Alexis sighed heavily before saying, "Thanks Lori."

"No problem, but for some reason, I don't think we've seen the last of you…"

"I don't think so either," Alexis said, "But, we'll see you guys around." And she walked off with Starscream.

When they were gone, Megatron came up behind Lori and wrapped his arms around her before saying, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

She turned to face him with a smirk on her face, "Think we'll get interrupted again?"

He grinned, "Probably."

And they disappeared back inside the room.

* * *

Alexis went with Carlos straight to the command center of the Autobot base. She hadn't so much as entered when she looked straight to Optimus and asked, "Is it true that you're housing guests here and didn't tell us about it?"

"Alexis…" the Autobot leader replied, "There is a reason why you haven't been told."

"Why did one of them sound exactly like Megatron?" she demanded.

"Megatron's here?" Starscream asked.

"Not the Megatron any of us are familiar with," Optimus said seeing how this was quickly becoming a situation that was out of his control.

"Regardless if I'm familiar with him or not, I will destroy _any_ Megatron for humiliating me. Where is he?" Starscream demanded.

"Starscream, stand down," Optimus warned.

"If you won't tell me where he is, then I'll find him myself." And the former second in command of the Decepticons ran out of the room. Starscream wasn't sure where to go to find Megatron, but he figured that he would probably be in the section of the base that wasn't traveled a lot. It would make the most sense.

* * *

Starscream and Alexis hadn't been back in their room that long when suddenly the door burst open. Surprised, both of them looked over to the door only to see that Starscream from 20 years ago had broke the door down. Not sure what was going on, the future Starscream said, "Alexis get behind me."

She did, but the past Starscream wasn't stupid. "You…you sound just like me," he said.

"That's because I am you, from the future."

"Where's Megatron?"

"You need to leave him alone."

"Who's behind you?"

Alexis peeked out from behind Starscream only to see the Decepticon second in command from the past. "A femme?" the past Starscream remarked, surprised.

"Alexis…"

"Alexis?" the past Starscream exclaimed, completely shocked, "How are you…what is going on?"

"You need to leave, Starscream," she said, "You need to forget you saw us and leave."

The past Starscream glanced between his future self and Alexis one last time before he backed out of the room and ran down the hallway. Alexis sighed heavily before stating, "He's still going to try and find Megatron. We need to warn him."

"I'm already on it," Starscream replied as he tuned his comlink frequency to Megatron's channel, "Starscream to Megatron…"

Both he and Alexis waited for a response, but the Decepticon leader did not reply.

"Starscream to Megatron, come on, pick up, this is important…"

"Why isn't he answering?" Alexis asked.

"He's ignoring me," Starscream said.

* * *

Megatron and Lori had settled back onto the berth and the Decepticon leader was just setting the mood again when Starscream radioed him. Lori gave a small chuckle before saying, "Interrupted again."

"I'm ignoring him," Megatron said, recapturing her lips with his.

However, the passionate moment didn't last long when the door was suddenly broke down. Both Megatron and Lori got up from the berth as they waited for the dust to settle to see who had come in. However, when Megatron realized who it was, he pulled Lori behind him and said, "Starscream, you need to leave."

"So I finally find you," the seeker replied as he drew his sword.

Megatron took a cautious step back, "Starscream, your fight is with the Megatron of this time, not with me."

"Why should it matter? You're both one in the same."

"Let's get out of here," Lori whispered.

"Right," Megatron said as he opened a dimension gate. He pulled Lori through and shut it quickly before Starscream could follow them through. They ended up outside of Optimus' room. He then called Starscream back and said, "Rendezvous with me at Optimus' room. Megatron out."

The Decepticon leader proceeded to knock on Optimus' door. A few seconds later the Autobot leader answered before saying, "Megatron, what's wrong?"

"Why is it you associate me with there being something wrong?"

"Because something usually is," Optimus remarked, "So what is it this time?"

"We can't stay here anymore."

"What happened?"

"Starscream, the Starscream from this time period, found out that I'm here and he's trying to kill me."

"Carlos probably has something to do with this…alright; we'll regroup at another location and figure out what to do from there," Optimus said just Starscream and Alexis arrived.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked as they approached.

"Your past self is trying to kill me," Megatron said flatly.

"Well, I tried to warn you but _someone_ wasn't responding to my call," Starscream stated.

"I was busy."

"Doing _what_?" Starscream asked and then saw the guilty look on Lori's face, "Actually…don't answer that question."

"Let's…just get out of here," Optimus suggested.

Megatron opened another dimension gate, which they all stepped through. Once through, they ended up in a desert a few miles from the base. They figured that they would be safe there so that they could discuss what course of action that they would take now.

"We could go back," Megatron suggested, "We could go back and tell everyone everything. I think we've already screwed things up enough. Primus knows if we'll ever get back to the present."

"Well, we certainly can't go up to your moon base," Starscream said, "Things would be worse then."

"Or we could build a new base somewhere else, that way we're not interfering with anyone," Optimus said.

"And then what?" Megatron asked, "Sit and wait until we get back to the present time? Come sweeping out of the shadows when Rad sends us back into the past again?"

"Guys, stop it!" Alexis said, "There's got to be another way. If we can communicate with Rad through time then somehow we could strike a deal with him to let us come back into the present time."

"And who knows," Jessamine added, "We don't know what the others back in our time are doing. Perhaps they're fixing this mess and all we have to do is wait."

"Some of us don't have time," Starscream remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megatron asked.

"I'm pregnant…" Alexis confessed quietly.

"I could turn myself over to Rad," Lori said, "If we're that desperate."

"No, you won't be doing that," Megatron remarked.

"So you have gone soft…" a familiar voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Megatron from the past with his Decepticon army. "Great…" Starscream mused, "They must have detected us come out here."

There was another noise on the other side of them and the group looked to see the Autobot army warp in from the other side of them. It was obvious that they had detected the Decepticons warp in and came to see what was going on. "Perfect," Megatron remarked, "Caught in the middle of both warring factions…"

"And still stuck in the past," Optimus added.

"I thought you were the optimistic one."

"What's going on?" Optimus from the past asked.

"I think we should ask them just what in the pit is going on around here," Megatron from the past remarked, pointing the requiem blaster at Lori.

"You want the truth?" Optimus from the future asked.

"Yes," both past leaders remarked.

"Well…"

* * *

Until the next chapter, please review!


	37. The Persistence of Memory

I want to say that this story is almost done. I know that there is still a lot that needs to happen, but it will all be happening soon. It'll be like the Big Bang all over again. Anyways...

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Persistence of Memory**

"You're not really going to tell, are you?" Megatron asked, glaring at Optimus.

The Autobot leader ignored him before he proceeded, addressing the Autobots first, "We told you that we're from the future, we told you that the Autobots and Decepticons no longer are at war where we are from, we told you we were sent here by Ra—_someone_ from our present who is bent on destroying the universe as we know it because he is unable to destroy us. If we say anymore we risk compromising the future as we know it. However, it looks like we've already changed things for the worst."

Starscream stole a glance at Rad before suggesting, "If we killed _him_ here in the past, if we killed _him_ now we wouldn't have to worry about _him_ in the future."

"We can't do that, Starscream," Optimus said.

"Well then," Megatron from the past said, "If you've already changed things for the worst, you might as well fully explain yourselves. I know Lori, who are the other femmes?"

"How do you know Lori?" Optimus asked, suspiciously.

"Uh…I didn't meet him intentionally," Lori replied.

Jessamine and Alexis glanced at each other. The Alexis from the past was there, so if her identity was revealed, it would ruin things further. _"Rad, you bastard, you knew exactly what you were doing when you sent us into the past,"_ she thought bitterly.

"We should leave," Jessamine suggested.

"We can't go anywhere without them detecting us," Megatron remarked, "It appears we have no choice but to talk. Question is, who wants to be the one that ruins everything?"

There was a bright flash of light before a familiar blue mech appeared, grinning wickedly. "I've already _ruined_ things for you guys far beyond repair, I might as well tell the story."

"Rad…" both Megatron and Starscream hissed.

"Oh come now, you just gave away the best part!" he exclaimed.

"You're…me?" the human Rad from the past asked, completely shocked.

"Yes," Rad replied, still grinning, "In a short twenty years from now, you'll have all of this to look forward to. You kill your best friend, Carlos. You become an abusive husband to Alexis, who eventually leaves you for Starscream. And how could I forget? You rape Megatron's squeeze which leads to the end of the Autobot and Decepticon war. Optimus says he thinks you'll make a great leader one day, but no, _this_ is what you become."

"_Knock_ it off!" Alexis seethed.

None of the Autobots from the past could seem to grasp let alone accept that the future held this in store. And it seemed that Rad was having the hardest time believing what his future self was saying. How could he ever…

"I've had enough of you," Megatron remarked as he pulled out his machine gun and aimed it at Rad, "Send us home and let's settle this for _good_."

"You're in no position to be threatening me," Rad remarked, "But I _was_ on my way to get you guys anyway. Things are simply too boring back home. I thought I'd make them interesting again."

"Oh, they'll definitely be interesting," Starscream said as he drew his sword, "Let's go."

"Hold on now," Rad said, "You're not going home free…there's a _price_."

"What is that?" Optimus questioned.

"Hand over Lori to me."

"I don't think so," Megatron said as he stepped in front of her protectively, "We'll find another way back."

"I've had enough of this," Optimus from the past suddenly remarked, "Rad, send them home or else we'll _make_ you."

"Yes," Megatron from the past agreed, "We've all had enough of you. Leave and never show your face around here again, or else."

Rad growled, before he took a step back. There was a bright flash of white light and Starscream, Alexis, Optimus, Jessamine, Lori, and Megatron suddenly found themselves engulfed in a deafening darkness.

Suddenly images flashed around them, familiar ones. They were on Cybertron, but from the state the planet was in, they knew that they were still in the past. There was a sudden clash of metal and everyone looked to see Galvatron and Starscream fighting. Rad wasn't there, but everyone heard his voice say, "Don't worry, you can see them and hear them, but you're in a shadow zone. They can't hear or see you."

"No," Alexis breathed, "I don't want to be _here_."

Starscream came over and took her in his arms before breathing, "Don't worry, this is all in the past. Rad is trying to break us down, but don't let him. I'm right here."

Alexis clung to him as Galvatron plunged the Star-Saber into Starscream's chest. Starscream proceeded to try and destroy Unicron, but Unicron obliterated him instead. The Decepticon second in command had to let his optics go offline as Rad showed Alexis' reaction to Starscream's death 20 years ago.

Everything suddenly went black momentarily, but when the darkness disappeared, it revealed Rad and Alexis' wedding day. "Come on Rad, what are you trying to prove?" Alexis asked angrily.

"On the bright side," Lori remarked, "You guys had a nice wedding…"

"I'd like to forget about it."

"Oh, but there's always the persistence of memory," Rad's voice suddenly echoed, "You were supposed to be mine forever Alexis."

"If you can't tell," Starscream remarked angrily, "Her heart has always belonged to me."

The scene faded. Carlos was waiting at a stop sign when there suddenly was a loud bang of metal clashing against metal. Alexis gasped in horror as Carlos was suddenly ejected from the vehicle by the force of the crash. He tumbled down the hood of the car and onto the pavement where he was struck by an oncoming car.

"No…" Alexis breathed, optics wide in horror.

She had enough, Starscream knew it. He held Alexis tighter in his arms and told her not to look anymore. However, Rad was far from finished.

The scene switched to Rad in a hotel room with Jessamine. He was promising her the world, marriage, starting a family, everything. Optimus pulled Jessamine closer to him when he saw her offline her optics, obviously trying to ignore the fact that everything he had said was a lie. After that, everything went black again. Rad laughed before saying, "Lori…since Vector Prime is on my side, I was able to look into your past. You had just moved to the area when you, Coby, and Bud discovered the Autobots. You said your parents wanted to move for the peace and quiet since you used to live in the city…"

Lori tensed, "Don't go there Rad…"

"You lied. Does anybody know about your older brother? The brother you idolized because he was in a rock band. The brother you won't see again because he got in with the wrong crowd."

There was the sound of gunfire before a man was shown being locked away in a prison cell. Lori stood there feeling completely numb. "Your parents moved because they couldn't take the accusations of raising a murderer…except now, you're in love with one. Wouldn't your parents be proud?"

Lori let her optics go offline as Megatron wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "You know me Lori, you know your brother," the Decepticon leader breathed so that only she could hear, "You know us both differently than what other people label us. Your brother is still your brother; you still have every right to love him, no matter what he's done because that's the right thing to do."

"Console her all you want, Megatron. It still doesn't change the fact you did all of this."

Rad proceeded to show how Megatron tried to blow up the Earth 20 years ago. He showed how Optimus was killed defending Earth. He showed how Megatron created the energon sun that collapsed and formed the black hole that was now threatening the universe.

He then showed how he raped Lori. Megatron felt rage boil through his circuits and he offlined his optics, not wanting to see how Rad defiled her. "Rad…" he seethed, "_Stop_ this nonsense _now_ and take us home."

"I've never known you to be squeamish, Megatron."

They were thrown into the darkness again and when it finally let up, they recognized where they were, back on the island where Rad had taken up refuge. However, Rad was nowhere to be found. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Think we're actually back in the right time?" Jessamine asked.

"If we are," Alexis said, "I wonder if anything has changed."

"There's only one way to find out," Optimus said, "Megatron, can you open a dimension gate to take us back to the Autobot base?"

"I'm on it," Megatron replied before opening a dimension gate.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Scattershot exclaimed as the monitor suddenly began making blipping noises.

"What is it?" Jetfire asked.

"Optimus and the others, their life signals are back online."

"What?" the Autobot second in command mused, "Where are they?"

"Um…according to this…they're standing right behind us."

Surprised, they both turned only to see Optimus, Megatron, and the others standing behind them, smirking. "Optimus sir!" Jetfire exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Rad sent us back into the past," the Autobot leader replied, "But he brought us back. Nothing has changed here, has it?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Good, with the exception of Vector Prime and Jolt still being in Rad's hands, everything seems to be back to normal."

"Thank Primus," Starscream remarked, "I never thought I would be so relieved to be back in the _Autobot_ base…"

"You and me both," Megatron stated, which caused the others to laugh lightly.

"Well, as nice as this reunion has been, don't you think we should get to work recovering Vector Prime and Jolt?" Thunderblast asked.

"Who let her out of the cage?" Lori wondered.

Thunderblast frowned as she remarked, "No need to be so snippy. Jetfire let me out. I was going to help him find you guys, but now that you're back I guess that's not necessary."

"Well, if you're going to help us, I guess there's no reason to lock you back up," Optimus said, "Just be warned, one false move and you'll be back in the brig."

"I'll do my best," Thunderblast remarked as Lucy Suzuki entered the command center.

"Ah, you guys are back," she stated, "Hey Lori, I'm heading into the city to do some shopping, do you want to come?"

"The city! My home turf! Of course!" she practically squealed.

"Megatron, you can come too," Lucy offered.

"Definitely _not_," the Decepticon leader replied, causing some people to chuckle, "I'll check on my troops instead."

"Let's go!" Lori exclaimed as she transformed into her human form and practically dragged the professor out of the command center, "There are about fifty million things I want to buy."

"Well then," Starscream remarked as he took Alexis by the hand, "You and I are going to the med bay to make sure time travel didn't hurt the babies."

"What a minute…_babies_?" Jessamine questioned.

"Um…" Alexis stated and then smiled, "We're having twins."

"Oh…great," Megatron mused, "I thought one Starscream was bad enough."

"Watch it," Starscream said before he and Alexis left the command center.

* * *

Red Alert was surprised when he saw Alexis walk in with Starscream. Ratchet had informed him that Alexis was pregnant with twins and that they had been missing. The Autobot medic smiled and asked, "Here for a checkup?"

Alexis nodded, "Yes. Rad had sent us back in time but we managed to get back, Optimus and the others are back as well. We just want to make sure time travel didn't do anything to hurt the kids."

"Well have a seat, we'll see how they're doing," he said.

Alexis proceeded to sit down on one of the berths. Red Alert directed her to lie back, which he did. He then set up a small machine that proceeded to scan her abdomen. The Autobot medic waited for the results to print out before he read them. A surprised expression went across his face before he finally said, "Well, your kids are fine, but…"

"But what?" both Starscream and Alexis asked.

"It appears one of the sparks split again."

"You mean…" Alexis remarked.

"Triplets," Red Alert said.

"Primus," Starscream stated, "Alexis, do you know what that means?"

"It means I'm going to get huge."

"Well, besides that."

"What?"

"We're having _seekers_. Seekers always come in threes."

Alexis knew that Starscream was a triplet; Thundercracker and Skywarp were his brothers. They were also all seekers. This pregnancy was proving to be more a challenge than what she originally anticipated it to be, but she knew that with Starscream nothing came easy. However, this was what she wanted more than anything in the world. She loved Starscream with everything she had; she couldn't wait to start a family with him even though it appeared they were having all their kids at once.

"I would recommend plenty of rest and drink a lot of energon," Red Alert said, "Triplets are going to take a lot out of you. We'll check on them in another couple months to see if we can figure out what gender they are going to be."

"Definitely mechs," Starscream said, grinning.

"Hey now," Alexis said, "There's three of them in there, one of them has to be a femme."

Starscream's grin only broadened as he left the med bay with Alexis. He figured at some point they would have to tell the others they were now having triplets instead of twins, but that could wait. For now, he and Alexis were going to get some rest while they could. There was no telling what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

Lucy and Lori didn't arrive back until later that evening. Lori was carrying a few bags that were filled with new clothes. She dropped them off in her room before she went off to find Megatron in her robot form. She had just about gotten to his room when she heard a voice and grinned.

"Lori…" it breathed.

She turned, smiling as Megatron approached her. He took her in his arms before saying, "You were gone much longer than I expected you to be. Did you have a good time?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Would you come with me back to my base?"

"Sure," Lori replied, though she wasn't sure why he wanted to go back there. There was no reason to unless…unless the risk of being _interrupted_ was much lower. She followed him through a dimension gate that led back to his quarters in his base.

He let her lead him to the berth and lay down beside her. He went to wrap his arms around her, but instead she moved closer to him, encircling an arm around his waist. Slowly, teasingly, she slid the fingertips of her freehand up his torso only to stop as his chest, tracing invisible patterns. Her touch was feather-light and fiery, leaving his armor feeling like it tingly with static. A passion was burning inside of him, he wanted her more than he ever realized.

"Lori," he breathed as he grabbed her waist and brought her hips to his, "I'm through resisting."

"You've barely touched me," she smirked.

"Don't tempt me," he replied as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers.

Lori moaned softly as Megatron moved so that he was lying over top of her, gently pressing her into the berth with his weight. It seemed like no matter how close they got to one another that they just weren't close enough. Megatron let the kisses trail down Lori's neck, slowly, towards her breastplate. He grinned, feeling her body reacting to his. He grabbed forcefully as his hands made their way down her torso, he caressed, he fondled, he teased.

"Megatron…" Lori gasped when she felt his hand suddenly dip between her legs and force her lower interface panels open.

"Don't fear me," he breathed as he stopped and met her gaze, "There's nobody I love more in life than you. I want to love all of you, every part of you, and I know it won't be easy, but I want you to love every part of me, too. You know who I am, Lori, take me as I am and _please_ let me _show_ you how much I love you."

Megatron sighed with relief when she pulled him back into another kiss. There would be no more interruptions. She was his tonight and forevermore.

Lori listened as Megatron's panels hissed open, but he didn't enter her right away. He worked to arouse her further, teasing his fingertips over sensors on her body that caused her to shudder. After a bit, he carefully inserted his cable to the hilt. A small cry of pain and surprise passed her lips. She had known this was going to hurt, but she hadn't expected the Decepticon leader to be this big. He was much bigger than Rad was.

"I love you," he breathed, holding her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"It…hurts…" she stated, fidgeting slightly beneath him.

"Relax," he said, "I won't go any further until you're ready. I promise it won't hurt anymore than this."

She sighed heavily. He was trying so hard to make her comfortable, to make her feel loved, to make her feel like she wasn't being used. She thought back to the first time she ever saw the Decepticon commander on the battlefield. If she had known then—back when she bitterly hated him—that they would end up _compromising_ in the same bed with each other like this…she smiled at the irony.

Moments later, the pain diminished immensely and Lori allowed Megatron to continue. Slowly, at a pace that she was comfortable with, he began to thrust. Lori felt his fingertips scratching and bruising her armor as he held tightly to her back and waist. She moaned as he gradually increased his pace, his thrusts becoming more steady and powerful. She felt a knot of pleasure building inside of her abdomen that was nearly setting her senses on fire. She tightened her muscle cables around him and a light and gentle moan escaped his throat.

Lori blushed, Megatron was beautiful.

"I love you," she breathed.

He looked at her, his pale blue optics were dim but heavy with love, with pleasure, with completion and compassion. She wanted to cry from happiness, from his sheer beauty, from the way he made her feel. The knot of pleasure in her abdomen increased tenfold, she groaned, writhing beneath him.

"Megatron," she said.

He saw the ecstasy in her optics, he kissed her before saying softly, "Don't fight it…give in."

And she did, Megatron kissing her as she fell prisoner to his pleasure. He came as well, and with one last thrust, he buried his essence deep inside of her. After a moment, he rolled off of her, lying on his back on the berth, panting as his systems worked to cool him. Lori cuddled against him smiling.

"Was I too much for you?" she asked.

He smiled, "No Lori, it's quite the opposite. I never get enough of you."

"Will I get pregnant?"

"Primus I hope so."

She grinned broadly before whispering, "I love you, Megatron."

"I love you, Lori," he remarked as he took her in his arms.

Together, they fell into a fitful recharge.

* * *

"Can you do it, Vector Prime?"

The ancient looked to his master, calculating the cost of Rad's request. Something deep within him told him that this wasn't the right thing; something told him that Rad's schemes were nothing but pure evil. Something told him that this life he was currently living was a lie, that something had been done to manipulate him into doing Rad's evil biddings. However, Vector Prime couldn't figure out what it was that told him he was so much better than everything Rad had to say. He was a Prime after all; no Prime was a servant to evil.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good, when can you transport him here?"

"I will need a few days to gather my energy."

"Excellent, you are dismissed," Rad said as he watched the time and space guardian leave the room. He smiled inwardly, the Autobots and Decepticons had no idea what was coming for them. He looked to Jolt before releasing him and saying, "You can return to your friends now. Warn them though."

Jolt glared at him, "Warn them of what?"

"The Bringer of Chaos is coming…"

* * *

Please review!


	38. Talking to a Ghost

This story is almost done, my minions. Like, I can see the ending staring me in the face. I want to say there will be handful of chapters left, like around five maybe, give or take a few. This story is so long! Probably one of the longest that I will ever write...anyways. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. I'm supposed to go back to college today since Spring Break is over, but, I'm thinking I'm not going to go back until Monday. But no worries! As I mentioned in my other story _Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust_, I'm taking a leave of absence from school due to personal issues. I should be able to update fairly often.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Talking to a Ghost**

She didn't feel good.

Jessamine struggled to keep back a groan when she woke up hours earlier than what she normally would have, her tanks churning. Her internal clock was screaming that it was 3:30 in the morning, much too early to be getting up. Optimus was beside her and Jessamine listened to him for a couple minutes. His breathing rhythms were deep, smooth, steady, he was clearly still asleep. She went to roll over and cuddle against him in hopes that being in his embrace would help ease the sickness she was feeling, however, she stopped mid-roll, biting her bottom lip hard and quickly bringing her optics offline.

_Don't throw up._

Jessamine knew if she moved, she would. She didn't even know it was possible for transformers to purge their tanks. However, she supposed it made sense since they did consume energon. She clenched and unclenched her fists knowing that she had to get up and get to the cleansing room where there was a sink she could at least throw up in. Squishing away her thoughts, she got up from the berth quickly and moved to the cleansing room. She listened as the door closed as she made it to the sink just in time.

* * *

Optimus was surprised when he woke up that morning only to see Jessamine wasn't there. He sat up, glancing around the room, but he didn't see her anywhere else. Suspicious and concerned, he looked to the cleansing room where the door was closed. He slowly got up before he went over to the door to the cleansing room and lightly knocked. "Jessamine?" he asked gently, "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," he heard her say, but her voice sounded off.

"Can I…come in?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, but out of concern, he went in anyway only to see her sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest. "Jessamine," he breathed as he went to her side, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick."

"How long have you been in here?"

"A few hours."

"Come on; let's get you to the med bay."

She shook her head and squirmed away from him as he tried to help her to her feet. "No," she said, "I don't think I can make it there without throwing up."

"If you throw up, you throw up," he said, "I'll carry you."

She sighed as she relented. Optimus carefully lifted her in his arms and Jessamine leaned against him, feeling better being in his embrace. She admired his strength as he carried her out of his room and towards the med bay. She smiled as she said, "It's a good thing I threw up otherwise you wouldn't have been able to carry me."

He gave a small smile, "You're not heavy at all."

Optimus was able to carry Jessamine down to the med bay without her getting sick. When Red Alert saw them come in, he immediately prepared a berth for Jessamine, which Optimus set her down upon.

"What's going on?" the Autobot medic asked.

"I'm sick," Jessamine replied, "I've been throwing up."

"Alright," Red Alert said, "I'll run some tests to see if I can figure out what's wrong with you." He went to grab some medical equipment.

While he was gone, Optimus looked to Jessamine and asked, "I need to go check on my men. I will be back in an hour or so."

"Okay," she said.

He kissed her cheek before breathing, "I hope you feel better."

She smiled as she looked to him before saying quietly, "I love you, Optimus."

He grinned and kissed her again, "I love you, too. I'll be back."

She watched as he left the room. When he was gone, Red Alert came back with some machinery. "Okay," he said as he began setting up one machine, "Have you been exposed to anyone who may have had a virus?"

"Not that I know of," she replied.

"Are you sexually active?"

"…Yes," she answered, slowly.

Red Alert looked at her, a surprised look on his face. "Really?" he remarked.

She frowned, "Why, is that a big deal?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head, "I'm just trying to figure out who you're sleeping with."

Jessamine sighed heavily. She guessed Optimus hadn't told anyone about his relationship with her. Only a handful of people knew, and those people were Starscream and Alexis and Lori and Megatron. If Optimus hadn't told the medic, she figured there was a reason why. "Just…run the tests before I throw up again," she said.

"Right…"

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Lori felt light, airy, and tingly. Megatron was sleeping quietly beside her, and when her optics fell on him, she felt her spark swell inside her chest. It was he who made her feel like this, it was he that made her feel like someone cared, it was he that made her feel like she mattered.

He was lying on his back as Lori snuggled against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. His optics flickered online and he wrapped an arm around her as he looked over at her. There was a gentle smile on his face. "Morning," she said softly, returning the smile, "How do you feel?"

"There are no words to describe how I feel," he replied, "I'd say happy, but that doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I love you."

He kissed her head, but he didn't make any moves to get up. She traced her fingertips around his insignia and Megatron could feel the static fire from her gentle touch igniting his senses. "You know…" she said, "You're really sexy."

He chuckled, "You think so?"

"I think you're beautiful."

He rolled over so that he was facing her and took her in his arms, tickling her in the process, causing her to laugh and lean closer to him. "I think I'm the luckiest mech in the universe to have you," he said.

"Aww, Megs," she said teasingly, but a blush still surfaced on her cheeks, causing the Decepticon leader to smile.

"Shall we go get cleaned up and get back to the others?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Okay," she said.

As Lori got up from the berth, Megatron sat up and went to move out of the berth when something caught his optic. Concern flashed through his optics as he said, "Lori, your back…"

"Huh?" she remarked as she stepped in front of a mirror. She turned so that she could see her back. There were very noticeable scratches and dents in her armor around her lower back.

"I was too rough," Megatron said as he came over to her.

"What? No," she replied, "I don't mind…I'm not mad."

"Well, you can't go anywhere with those marks, people will know what we did," he explained, "I'll help you buff them out. But first, let's shower."

Lori smiled as she followed him into the cleansing room.

* * *

When Alexis stepped out of the shower, Starscream could see that adventurous look in her eye. He knew she was planning something as he beckoned her to come over to him and sit with him on the berth. Alexis came over and sat beside him.

"I want to go see Carlos' grave," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?" he asked softly before kissing her neck.

"Ever since we saw him in the past it's been bugging me," Alexis said as she turned and looked at him.

He smiled and kissed her lips instead. After a few minutes he pulled away and said, "Okay, let's go."

Alexis told him where the cemetery was before Starscream opened a dimension gate to its location. Once the gate was open, they transformed into their human forms before stepping through. Starscream didn't like the feeling he got as Alexis took him by the hand and walked with him along a small path into the cemetery. Something about walking among the dead didn't settle well with the Decepticon second in command.

"What?" Alexis exclaimed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked.

"It isn't here…"

"What do you mean it isn't here?"

"Carlos' grave…it's gone. I used to come here all the time. This doesn't make any sense. Dead people don't just disappear, and neither do their graves."

Starscream was silent for a moment before he said, "You think that maybe things _were_ screwed up here when we traveled to the past?"

Alexis pulled her phone out of her pocket before confessing, "I still have his number…I was never able to get rid of it. Sometimes I believed that he would call me, sometimes I would call his phone for hours and just listen to the recorded message he made when he wasn't available to answer the phone."

"Try calling him," Starscream said, "It's the only way we'll know."

She swallowed hard and dialed his number. She put her phone on speaker and held her breath. One ring, two, three, four—

"Alexis! Mi amiga! What's up?"

Alexis almost dropped the phone. "C-Carlos?" she managed to say.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "Everything alright? You sound like you're talking to a ghost." And he laughed.

However, he was supposed to be a ghost. "Y-Yeah," she said, trying to recover from her shock, "Sorry I was just surprised you answered."

"Well, how are you?" he asked, his voice serious this time, "I haven't heard from you since Rad was put in prison for rape and murder. Has he tried to contact you at all since he escaped?"

"I think he should come with us back to base," Starscream whispered in her ear.

"About that…Carlos, can you come over to my house? I'd feel better talking about it there."

"Sure thing!" he said, "I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Later Alexis!" And he hung up.

Alexis looked to Starscream as he opened another dimension gate, this time to her house. Alexis went through, feeling dizzy. If Carlos were alive…she wondered what else was different.

* * *

_Pregnant…_

The news made Jessamine dizzy. She had only been experiencing a nasty round of morning sickness that was cured by a simple injection of an energon booster. The news was terrifying and thrilling all at once.

"Who's…who's the father?" Red Alert asked.

"Optimus," she whispered.

"_Optimus_ is the father?" he repeated, shocked.

"Quiet!" Jessamine remarked knowing that the Autobot leader was due back any second now, "Let me break the news to him."

Red Alert eyed the door before whispering, "Do you _know_ what this _means_?"

"Uh…no…not really."

"It means Optimus will have an heir!"

"Red Alert _quiet_!" she hissed.

"You need to tell Optimus right away, _don't_ keep this from him."

"Keep what from me?"

Both Red Alert and Jessamine jumped when they heard the Autobot leader's voice. Jessamine looked over as Optimus reached her bedside. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Jessamine said, "Let's go."

Optimus looked to Red Alert, "Is she alright to leave?"

Red Alert nodded before saying, "Yes, but I will need to see her again a few months."

"Why?" he asked, suspicion heavy in his voice.

"Um…come with me," Jessamine said as she took the Autobot leader by the hand and led him out of the med bay. However, they didn't get very far.

Optimus stopped when they were a little ways away from the med bay, forcing Jessamine to stop with him. He took her in his arms and turned her to face him, concern heavy in his golden optics. "Jessamine," he said, "What's going on?"

She was quiet for a moment before she mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he said surprised.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "Don't be mad…I know we haven't been together that long and if you don't want it—

"Jessamine!" he remarked, a grin stretching across his face, "_Of course_ I want it."

She looked at him surprised, "Y-You do?"

"Yes, Jessamine," he said, his optics seemed like they were radiating happiness, "I've always wanted a family of my own, but as leader of the Autobots I never got time to settle down and have one."

"Optimus," she breathed, tears forming in her optics.

"Don't be scared," he said gently, pressing his forehead to hers and cupping her face in his hands, "I love you; I'm never going to let you go. We'll get through this together, okay?"

"Okay," she replied quietly.

He gave her a quick kiss before he said, "Shall we go to the command center?"

She nodded and together they walked hand in hand to the command center. They entered just as Lori and Megatron arrived. Optimus couldn't stop smiling. He felt high on happiness.

"Morning Megatron, Lori," he said as he walked past them.

Megatron gave him a suspicious look before whispering to Lori, "He seems extra happy this morning…"

"Maybe he got laid…" she whispered.

The Decepticon leader could barely bite back his laughter. Instead, he turned to the Autobot leader and asked, "Well Optimus, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Our top priority at the moment is recovering Vector Prime and Jolt," Optimus said.

"Want to split up?" Megatron asked, "I can take my men and pursue the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys while you recover Vector Prime and Jolt. We could hit two birds with one stone."

He hadn't more than said that when the doors to the command center suddenly burst open. Optimus could hardly believe his optics when he saw who walked in. Megatron didn't recognize the mech, but even though he had an Autobot insignia on his chest, he pulled Lori closer to him just in case.

"Wing-Saber?" Optimus remarked, completely surprised to see him, "Who let _you_ in?"

"Optimus, that's no way to greet an old friend! I got a hold of Scattershot, he gave me the coordinates to the base," Wing-Saber replied, "Wait…you got femmes here? Why you old pimp, why didn't you tell me?"

The Autobot leader frowned. "Wing-Saber…" he said sternly.

"Did he just call Optimus a pimp?" Lori asked.

"I think I like him," Megatron said.

"Sorry, I'm not into mechs," Wing-Saber said as he turned, only to meet the Decepticon leader's glare, "Whoa! Megatron? What are _you_ doing here? Wait a minute…" He then exchanged glances between the two leaders before asking Optimus, "Are you guys dating now?"

"I'm going to kill him," Megatron remarked.

"Wing-Saber," Optimus said, "Get out!" And he pointed to the door.

"Come on, Optimus, I just got here," he said and then smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jessamine, "By the way, who is this lovely femme and why haven't you introduced us?"

"My _mate_," Optimus answered, clearly annoyed.

"Ohhhh," Wing-Saber replied as he quickly removed his arm from Jessamine.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked him.

"I thought you guys could use a little more help."

"I had you working as a look out, punishment for—

"Punishment for challenging your authority, yeah, yeah, I know," Wing-Saber said as he subtly made his way over to Lori, "So what, I'm an Autobot with a bad streak. You always knew that. Do you want my help or do you want to lose the universe to this black hole? Remember Char? We could do that again."

"I don't think the situation is that dire," Optimus said.

"Who's to say that it won't get that way?" Wing-Saber asked as he suddenly pushed his way between Megatron and Lori. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, "Let me guess, you're with Megatron?"

"You guessed right," Megatron said, clearly angry.

"Sweet stuff, do you know ol' Megs' motto?"

"No…" Lori replied, "But if you don't get your arm off me, I have a feeling I'll get a demonstration of what it is."

Wing-Saber's radio suddenly began blaring song as he said, "This is it, babe."

_Now listen to me baby, before I love and leave you  
They call me heartbreaker, I don't want to deceive you  
If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart, told you from the start  
Baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break—_

Megatron punched him, hard.

"Ouch," Wing-Saber moaned from the floor where he had fallen. "Come on Megs," he said, "I was going to ask you if we could share. Wait…never mind that. You're the leader of the Decepticons; you don't share anything, especially women." He slowly got up and looked at Optimus.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me," Optimus said just as a dimension gate opened and Starscream and Alexis came through in their robot forms.

"Lori," Alexis said, "You need to get a hold of your family."

"Why?" Lori asked feeling panic suddenly bubble in her spark, "Is something wrong?"

Alexis held out her palm, revealing Carlos. "We were wrong when we thought things hadn't changed," Alexis said.

"I'll be…I'll be right back," Lori said before leaving the command center.

Megatron exchanged glances with Optimus before following after her. He caught up with her quickly and walked with her to her room in the base. She proceeded to transform into her human form and go inside. Megatron was quick to do the same.

"Lori, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to call home and see if anything is different," she said as she grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. She dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Javier!" she exclaimed, completely shocked, "Hermano, you're home?"

"Can I ask who this is?"

"It's me, Lori."

"Lori?" he asked.

"You know, you're sister…"

"No…that's impossible. Lori is dead."

"D-Dead?"

"She was killed by some guy named Bradley White."

"Javier I'm _not _dead!"

"You're creeping me out," he said and the line went dead.

Lori looked to Megatron as she put her phone away. He saw the tears in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You still have me," he breathed, "We'll get Vector Prime back and get this mess cleaned up."

She sighed heavily before asking, "Do you think Rad will…kill me?"

"No," he growled, "Don't even _say_ that!"

"We should get back to the others…"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. They proceeded to leave the room and transform back into their robot forms. When they arrived back at the command center, Starscream and Alexis had been filled in on Wing-Saber's arrival. They also explained how Carlos was alive. Apparently when Rad explained what became of him in the past, Carlos took extra precaution in his safety. Rad, however, had been unable to deal with the burden of what he would become. He had become a terrible alcoholic and spiraled out of control from there. Alexis noticed when they came back in and asked Lori, "Did you get a hold of your family?"

"Yeah," she said, "Apparently my brother isn't a criminal and I'm dead."

"Wait, you're Lori?" Carlos asked, "Rad rapes and kills you."

She sighed heavily, "That's wonderful news."

Optimus sighed as well before saying, "We really need to get Vector Prime back. If there's anyone who can fix the past, it's him."

"Let's hope so," Alexis said.

"Hey now," Carlos remarked, "I don't want to be dead!"

Bud suddenly burst into the command center shouting, "Guys! Guys! Look who's back!" and he pointed to the doors as Jolt came in.

"Jolt," Optimus exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Rad let me go," he said.

"Are you alright?" Lori asked.

"I'm fine, Rad just wanted to know where the last Cyber Key was, but I wouldn't tell him, so he took the information from me."

"He let you go?" Optimus said.

"He said he didn't need me anymore…" Jolt replied but trailed off, "He wanted me to warn you guys that The Bringer of Chaos is coming."

"The Bringer of Chaos?" Megatron repeated, "...Unicron?"

Alexis, Starscream, Carlos, and Optimus noticeably stiffened as Megatron made that observation. "No," Alexis breathed, "He wouldn't do that…"

"Who is Unicron?" Lori asked.

"He's a planet sized transformer…and he eats planets," Optimus remarked.

"Well, if you defeated him once, you can defeat him again can't you?" Bud asked.

"I lost my life to Unicron," Starscream said angrily, "I _won't_ have that happen again."

"Well, how'd you end up defeating him?" Bud persisted.

All optics fell on Megatron. The Decepticon leader solemnly confessed, "Unicron fed off of evil. I sacrificed myself in order to destroy him."

"No," Lori said, tears rushing to her optics, "You _won't_ do it again, I won't let you! And besides, you're not evil anymore. It's Rad—

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe Lori, even if I have to lay down my life."

She looked away from him, angry.

"Why don't we storm Rad's place and get either him or Vector Prime that way we can prevent a whole bunch of drama?" Wing-Saber suggested.

"Let's get to work on some sort of plan," Optimus said, "We don't have much time."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Rad grinned as a new idea came to mind.

He didn't need anyone anymore, now that he had Vector Prime. He didn't need Sideways and Soundwave. He didn't even need the Omega Lock and Cyber Keys. He would wait. He would allow the Autobots and Decepticons save the universe from the black hole. He would lie low and wait in the meantime, no matter how many months it took.

Time really was key to everything.

* * *

Break Your Heart belongs to Taio Cruz and Ludacris, not me. Please review!


	39. Baby Names

I want to say there's around 5 chapters left of this story, but we'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Baby Names**

Months went by.

Alexis was showing definite signs that she was pregnant as her abdomen began to swell. Optimus and Jessamine also revealed that they were expecting since Jessamine was also beginning to show signs of being pregnant. The news of the pregnancies had the Decepticon leader feeling slightly overwhelmed. His second in command was expecting triplets, his former nemesis was expecting a son, but he and Lori both wanted to wait until Rad was out of the picture before they even though about having children.

It seemed from their brief trip to the past that the damage had been relatively minimal. From the past few months, they discovered that Carlos was still alive, that Lori was dead to her family and the rest of the world, and that Lori's brother was never imprisoned for killing another person. Everyone seemed to wonder if there were alternate versions of themselves running around somewhere, but nobody had noticed anything out of the ordinary. However, that wouldn't stop them from keeping a wary optic open.

During these past few months, the Autobots and Decepticons also raided Rad's known lair in order to rescue Vector Prime and maybe retake the Omega Lock, but the raid was fruitless. Rad had abandoned the base, taking Vector Prime with him. However, he left the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys behind, confusing both armies. After making sure it was not a trap, the Autobots and Decepticons took the Omega Lock and Planet Keys back to the Autobot base. While they were happy to have them back in their possession, they knew they still had to make finding Vector Prime a priority especially since Rad was planning to bring Unicron to their present time.

However, with Rad gone without a trace and no new leads, nobody knew where to begin when it came to locating the former human. With few options, they instead refocused their efforts on stopping the black hole since the Omega Lock was in their possession. Somehow though, they had to find the final Planet Key before it was too late.

* * *

It was all Alexis could do to wake up in the morning.

She was five months pregnant, but the triplets were already wearing quite heavily on her systems. She didn't want to imagine being pregnant for another four months and she especially didn't want to think about how much bigger she was going to get. Starscream was being a tremendous help by taking care of her though she hadn't expressed any need for help. He made sure she kept up on her energon intakes and that she was properly energized. He made sure she didn't do too much to strain herself; he gave her massages without being asked because he knew that her body was sore, he kept her warm and comfortable, and Alexis loved him so much for everything that he was doing.

Recently they had found out the genders of their children, and both of them were elated. Starscream had been hoping for a son while Alexis had been hoping for a daughter, so when Red Alert informed them that they would be having two mechs and a femme, they couldn't have been happier. The only difficutly, however, was deciding on names.

"I want them to be named after my brothers and me," Starscream said as he handed Alexis an energon cube.

"I'm not naming my children Thundercracker, Skywarp, or Starscream," Alexis replied as she accepted the energon cube from him and took a sip of it.

"That's not what I meant," he said as he sat beside her on the couch that was in their room, "I want to use part of our names, kind of as a tribute to my brothers."

"You got any ideas then?" she asked.

He shrugged before suggesting, "Thunderscream? Sky?"

"Next thing you'll say is Skycracker."

"Well, what about Skyboom?"

Alexis tossed the name around in her mind a bit before she pulled out the list she had been making and wrote it down. "What about the femme?" she asked, "We've only come up with Slipstream, Strika, and Star for her," Alexis said.

"What do you think?" he asked, knowing that she really wanted to come up with the name for their daughter.

"I think we should use part of your name for her," she said, "And it won't be Screamette either."

He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, "What's that human candy, Starbursts?"

She laughed, "Her name will not be Starburst."

"If she were going to be a human, what would you name her?"

"I really don't know," Alexis said, "I never really thought about having children. When I was married to Rad he didn't want any even though I really did. I never thought I would be having any and I was so busy with work that I didn't have time to fantasize about baby names."

"Nothing comes to mind, at all?" he asked quizzically.

Alexis thought about it for a moment. Years ago in college, one of her lab partners for her biology class had been named Starlette. Alexis was well aware that the correct spelling was Starlet, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to name her daughter that. She couldn't remember the context behind the conversation, but one day during their lab class, Starlette revealed that her middle name was Rose and that her parents had originally wanted to name her Starlit Rose, but they didn't want her to get picked on while she was growing up so they named her Starlette instead. Alexis always thought the name and imagery behind Starlit Rose was beautiful, but it sounded more like the name of a song or a poem to her than a person's name. But as she thought about it more, a name suddenly popped into her mind, and she knew it was the one.

She wrote it down quickly before she forgot what it was. Starscream noticed her writing and asked, "What did you come up with?"

Alexis showed him the notepad, and when he breathed the name, it convinced her that the name she had come up with was the perfect one for their daughter. She watched as he grinned and said, "It's perfect." He then kissed her cheek before saying, "Now, to name my boys."

She just laughed.

* * *

Megatron, Optimus, and their mates were in the command center of the Autobot base working with Red Alert and Scattershot to try and figure out how to read map that showed where the final Cyber Key was located when the monitor suddenly began to beep.

"We've got a transmission incoming," Scattershot said as he worked to decrypt it, "It's for…Megatron?"

"Don't act so surprised," the Decepticon leader remarked as he walked over to the monitor, "We are working together now. Put the message through."

Scattershot did as he said, but Megatron wasn't too thrilled when an image of Sideways suddenly illuminated on the monitor. He scowled before saying, "You've got a lot of nerve to be contacting me, Sideways."

"That's no way to greet an old acquaintance," Sideways remarked.

"What do you want?"

"What if I told you I had the fourth Planet Key?"

"That's impossible," Megatron stated, though surprised.

"Oh really?" Sideways taunted before he held the Planet Key up so that the Decepticon leader could see it. He then went on to say, "Rad used Jolt to figure out the location of this key. It was on Giant Planet, which is in another dimension. The gate to travel between that dimension and this one recently closed."

"So you're looking for some sort of deal I take it?"

"Sort of," Sideways replied, "Mostly, I'm looking to restore my home world, Planet X."

"And you think we'll help?"

"I know that the Omega Lock contains enough power to recreate the universe. You were once seeking it for you own gain, Megatron."

Megatron frowned before saying, "I take it you'll only hand over the Planet Key if we agree to help you in return."

"Something like that," Sideways replied, "Why drag out saving the universe any longer?"

"I don't know if you can be trusted," Megatron remarked.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in person," Sideways stated.

Megatron glanced over his shoulder back at the Autobot leader before asking, "You think we should let him in?"

Optimus shrugged, "We don't have anything to lose."

Megatron then gave his attention back to Sideways before giving him the coordinates of the Autobot base. The former Decepticon then ended the transmission. "I don't like this," he said as he went back over to Optimus and the others, "He was the one who turned Rad into a transformer. He can't be up to anything good."

"We'll find out what his intentions are should he restore his home world," Optimus said, trying to reassure the Decepticon leader.

A few minutes later, a dimension gate opened and nobody was surprised when Sideways came through, but they were surprised when two more transformers followed him through the dimension gate. "Soundwave? Skywarp?" Megatron remarked, stunned, "You guys teamed up with _him_?"

"Well, I wasn't sure who to team up with when I heard that Starscream betrayed you," Skywarp said, "Even though Thundercracker remained loyal…say, are TC and Screamer around?"

"They are…"

"Sweet!" Skywarp said before suddenly vanishing. He was known as Skywarp for a reason.

Megatron and the others refocused their attention on Sideways before Optimus asked, "Say we agree to this and restore Planet X. What do you have in mind then?"

"Planet X is not in this dimension, whatever happens you will never know about," Sideways said.

Megatron and Optimus exchanged glances before Optimus finally said, "Alright."

And keeping true to his word, Sideways turned the final Cyber Planet Key over to the Autobot leader. "Well," Sideways said, "I got to run. I'll see you after the universe is saved." And he disappeared through a dimension gate, but Soundwave remained.

Megatron looked him over before finally asking the question that had been burning in his mind, "So why did you side with him? You were the most loyal out of all of my men."

"Your need for power blinded you," Soundwave replied, "Sideways' cause is genuine, though vengeful. I heard you've changed."

Megatron glanced over to Lori, who was talking to Override, and observed her for a moment before looking back to Soundwave and saying, "It is amazing how one person can change your entire perspective."

Soundwave nodded, "I wish to remain here."

"And you may, I'll have Thundercracker show you to a room when Skywarp gets done heckling him."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Both Starscream and Alexis had given up deciding on names for their two sons for that day. They, instead, had gotten distracted by each other. He had pulled her against him, massaging her back gently as he kissed her.

"Big bro, I never took you to be a chubby chaser."

Surprised, both Starscream and Alexis broke the kiss and looked to see just who had entered their room. Alexis didn't recognize the purple mech, but it was Starscream that growled and said, "Skywarp…who let you in the base?"

"Megs and Optimus," he said, "Isn't it great? TC, you, and I can be a family again!" And he laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. But his laughing was cut short as he pointed to Alexis and asked, "But really, who is that?"

"My mate, Alexis," Starscream replied irritated, "And she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Skywarp exclaimed, flabbergasted, "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, you're going to be an uncle—

"_You're_ going to be a father!" And he laughed again.

Starscream frowned, "Don't make me hurt you."

"Sorry," Skywarp said, "So, is it a boy or girl?"

"Two boys and a girl," Starscream replied.

"Wait a minute, triplets? You're having seekers bro! And I'm going to be an uncle three times over," he then paused a minute before saying, "I'm not ready for this."

"Neither am I," Starscream said, referring to Skywarp. Alexis chuckled.

"Well, Sideways brought the last Planet Key to Megs and Optimus. They're probably getting ready to stick it in…that's what she said…the Omega Lock."

"Sideways brought them the last Planet Key?" Alexis remarked, surprised.

"You bet sis!" Skywarp replied, "We should probably go to the command center. But I'll beat you!" And he teleported out of the room.

"Thank Primus," Starscream remarked.

"He can teleport?"

"They don't call him Skywarp for nothing," Starscream said and he proceeded to help Alexis to her feet, "Let's get to the command center."

She nodded before following him out of the room. When they arrived, everyone had been expecting them since Skywarp had said that they were coming.

"Megatron," the Autobot leader stated, "Would you like to do the honors of putting the last Planet Key inside the Omega Lock?"

"Me?" the Decepticon leader stated, confused.

"I think it's fair," Optimus replied and he handed the Decepticon leader the last Planet Key.

Megatron looked at it. Months ago he would've sacrificed his spark to have the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys in his sole possession. And here he was. As he thought back, he hadn't lost anything by aligning himself with Optimus Prime and his Autobots. He had only gained everything he had never had before. Trust from his men, friendships, beautiful, sweet, wondrous love. He smiled as he turned and walked over to the Omega Lock. This was for Lori, this was for the Decepticons, this was for the Autobots, for the humans, for everyone else, for the universe. He inserted the Cyber Key into its proper place just as a bright flash engulfed the room causing everyone to shield their optics. When the light faded, however, a gasp resonated among the transformers.

Just like that, they had been transported to Cybertron...a scrap-metal infested Cybertron.

* * *

Vector Prime had followed Rad to Cybertron. For some reason, Rad believed that this was the most opportune place to be. However, when they arrived, the planet was infested with scrap-metals. Rad managed to find a secure location though and set up his new operation center within it. The time and space guardian wasn't concerned with Rad's affairs though.

Lately, he had been having dreams of a life that seemed so familiar and foreign to him. In his dreams, he was great friends with Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. Normally he would've just dismissed them as dreams, but the Autobot insignia that he boldly displayed on his armor begged to tell a different story. He was fully convinced that Rad had done something to him to make him forget his previous life and he was more than certain that he had to get away before Rad demanded that the Unicron be brought into this universe.

The Autobots would help him, he was sure of it. However, he had no idea how to get to them. He was stuck where he was until he could find a window of escape. He only hoped that it wouldn't be too late by then.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Rad suddenly entered the room that he was in. Vector Prime dreaded his presence immensely. "Looks like we've got company," Rad said as he turned on the monitor, only to show the Autobots and Decepticons fighting off scrap-metals, "They're not far from here, maybe a mile or so south."

Vector Prime glanced at him, but kept his mouth shut. Why would Rad tell him this? Perhaps he was just making an observation.

"It also looks like they got the Omega Lock and _all_ of the Cyber Planet Keys," Rad said as he zoomed in on the image, "It'll be a little while before they get it to the core of Cybertron, but it won't take them long. Be ready to bring Unicron here at a moment's notice."

"As you command," Vector Prime said, but the words tasted sour in his mouth. He watched as Rad turned off the monitor and proceeded to leave the room.

He let a minute go by, then five, then 37, and then he walked out of the room and out of Rad's base.

* * *

The Autobots and Decepticons managed to get to cover after an hour or so of fighting the scrap-metals. They knew that they would have to come up with a better plan of action before they ventured out again. Until then, they would set up temporary command at the abandoned Autobot base on Cybertron. Once back, Optimus and Megatron agreed that they would send their men out on shifts to deal with the scrap-metals until they were no longer a threat. They couldn't push forward until the scrap-metals were taken care of. From there, they would decide what to do next.

They all decided that they would get some rest and begin the shifts the next day. Both Optimus and Starscream were desperate to get their mates off their feet and get them to relax. Megatron agreed he would keep charge of things while Optimus and Starscream saw to the needs of their mates. With things in order, they left the command center.

* * *

Jessamine was more than relieved when she could finally collapse onto the recharge berth in Optimus' room, grateful to be off of her feet. She let out a heavy, pleasure-filled sigh which caused the Autobot leader to chuckle as he lay down beside her on the berth and took her in his arms.

"Feel better?" he asked, smiling.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she replied.

He kissed the top of her head as he massaged her back in an effort to help her relax. It helped immensely and Jessamine could feel herself slipping into recharge. However, before she could fully fall asleep, Optimus' comlink suddenly buzzed.

The Autobot leader sighed heavily before he answered it. "Optimus here," he said, though obviously annoyed that he had been interrupted from his time with Jessamine.

"Sorry to bug you Prime," Megatron said, "But I think you should come to the command center."

"What's going on?"

"You'll never guess who just showed up."

* * *

Please review!


	40. Starships

Sorry that it took me so long to update this! I had zero inspiration, zero creativity, and writer's block hardcore. I spent a million hours on YouTube, ate a million bowls of Captain Crunch, painted the nails on my left hand pink, didn't like the polish, removed it, wrote a 7 page oneshot that I'm still debating if I want to post on FanFiction, stared at my computer screen for hours, and then tonight everything came to me. My abdomen is also roaring with cramps and it's not because of female issues. I guess the only good thing is I know what's going to happen in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Starships**

Optimus had Jessamine stay behind in their quarters to get some rest while he went to the command center to see who had arrived. He tried to guess who it could be. He figured since Megatron hadn't sounded worried that it couldn't have been anyone bad, but obviously this person was important enough that the Decepticon leader felt the need to inform him to come to the command center. However, the Autobot leader couldn't begin to guess who it was. Completely curious, he walked into the command center and glanced around. His optics met the Decepticon leader before he looked to Megatron's left.

"Vector Prime?" he exclaimed, shocked that his former comrade was standing before him.

The time and space guardian nodded before saying, "I managed to evade Rad. He was watching your battle with the scrap-metals and I watched long enough to see where you went. When he left, I came here. I reassure you that this isn't a trap."

Optimus nodded, "Reprogrammed or not, I knew the goodness in you would allow you to see the error in Rad's ways."

"He…reprogrammed me?"

"That is what he said," Optimus replied, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

To Vector Prime, everything made sense now. The dreams that he had been having of what he thought may have been a past life weren't a past life but rather memories of who he really was. He was an ally to the Autobots, lending them his resources and knowledge of the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys. He was struggling to obtain peace on Cybertron and stop the black hole from destroying the entire universe. Everything he had done in the past few months had been beyond his control. He was mindlessly loyal to Rad because that was what he had been reprogrammed to do. But, not anymore.

"We have two medics, Red Alert and Ratchet," Optimus explained, "I don't know if they can fully restore your mind to what it was before Rad got a hold of it, but I'm sure that there is something they can do to help rid you of Rad's influence. If you would like, you can go see them."

"But before you go," Megatron said suddenly, "Where's Rad?"

"His base is about two miles north of here," Vector Prime said.

"And he's alone?"

Vector Prime nodded as Optimus shot Megatron a skeptical look. The Autobot leader proceeded to give Vector Prime directions to the med bay and waited until the time and space guardian was gone before he looked back to Megatron and said, "Your duties are here."

Megatron frowned, "What are you insinuating, Prime?"

"Don't try running off and eliminating Rad by yourself. We've underestimated him time and time again. Remember when he kidnapped Lori _and_ Alexis? He had his base completely booby trapped. We could barely get to him and Alexis and Lori were almost killed."

Megatron looked away from the Autobot leader, angrily. "Don't tell me I'm incapable of handling Rad on my own," he said, "He would not be suspecting me."

"How do you know he isn't watching us right now?"

"That's impossible."

"You said you would maintain command while I got some rest," Optimus said.

"I'm not going to abandon my post," the Decepticon leader hissed.

"We will go after him when we have a plan of action," the Autobot leader persisted, "Now that we have Vector Prime back, Rad is powerless. Sideways and Soundwave abandoned him, he gave up the Omega Lock."

"So why don't we eliminate him now, while we have the chance?"

"Our top priority is stopping the black hole, Megatron. Are you so willing to leave Lori behind, defenseless?"

The Decepticon leader turned his back to Optimus, done arguing, but his anger had not left him. Seeing he had made his point, the Autobot leader left the room. However, he wasn't sure if he could trust Megatron. He hadn't promised that he wouldn't go after Rad once he was relieved of his command so that he could get some rest as well. Optimus knew that he couldn't do anything about it at the moment though as he returned to his quarters where Jessamine was waiting.

* * *

Lori smiled as she woke up to familiar arms wrapping around her waist and familiar lips pressing against her neck. She rolled over to face the Decepticon leader and he smiled at her, a tired look in his optics. "Morning Lori," he said as he settled himself beside her in the berth. He had chosen to listen to Optimus, and he was so tired, all he wanted to do was get a few hours of recharge in Lori's arms.

"Good morning," she breathed as she snuggled into his arms.

He smiled as he allowed his optics go offline. "Vector Prime came back," he said, "He managed to get away from Rad and find us. Red Alert and Ratchet are working with him."

"Really?" Lori remarked, "Does Rad know he escaped?"

"He's probably aware by now."

Lori could tell he was tired and didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around him and gently massaged his armor. He let out a small groan of appreciation before saying, "Stay here until I fall asleep."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He eyed her warily before falling into a deep recharge.

* * *

Vector Prime wasn't sure if he had ever experienced more pain in his life than he was now. Both Ratchet and Red Alert informed him that it would take weeks, even months to restore his mind, and even then, he wasn't guaranteed a full recovery. And since it was actual programming and software issues, there was nothing they could do to give the time and space guardian painkillers. Both Ratchet and Red Alert were working to duplicate his memory files on a computer where they would go through and attempt to isolate the files Rad corrupted and repair them manually. However, since Vector Prime was an ancient transformer, there were nearly millions of memory files to sift through before they could pinpoint just which ones Rad corrupted.

Until Red Alert and Ratchet finished, however, Vector Prime would be left to deal with the thoughts Rad had instilled inside of him when he reprogrammed him. So far though, the thoughts had been kept at bay and were not too overwhelming. Vector Prime suspected it was because the adrenaline from escaping hadn't quite worn away. He was happy to be back with his friends, he was happy to be back where he belonged. He was no longer a threat to the universe.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

It took about a week to finally get the scrap-metals under control. The next part of the mission was to get the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys to Cybertron's core. None of the transformers were sure what good that would do, but rather than argue with the instructions Vector Prime had given them, they began to organize a mission to the center of Cybertron. However, the biggest issue wasn't how they would get there, but rather who would go.

There were only a few things that were definite, Jessamine and especially Alexis could not go. They were too far along in their pregnancies. Megatron was the only one of the two leaders that definitely could go, Optimus was hesitant to leave Jessamine behind, but he felt as leader of the Autobots that it was his duty to go. Though taking the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys to the core of Cybertron wouldn't be that dangerous, there was no telling if Rad might make an appearance.

"I elect not to go," Starscream said as both armies stood in the command center, debating it.

Both Optimus and Megatron looked to him before he continued, "My presence isn't necessary, I'd rather stay here and keep an optic on Alexis."

"Speaking of which," Jessamine said, "You will be going Optimus."

Optimus looked to her, longingly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but you _will_ come back."

He smiled and nodded before saying, "Well, I guess it's decided then. Jetfire, you'll stay here and help Starscream maintain command of the base."

"This should be interesting…" Jetfire mused.

"You're taking back up aren't you?" Wing-Saber asked hopefully, "It's not going to be just you and Megs having a bromance, right?"

Both leaders glared at him before Optimus said, "If you behave, you can come."

"Oh, I'll _behave_," Wing-Saber remarked with a cocky grin.

"Great, entertainment along the way," Megatron retorted with a sigh, "I suppose none of my men want to come?"

"Sorry sir," Thundercracker said, "Bros first. If Starscream is staying, so are we."

"What about me?" Lori asked, "Can I come?"

Optimus looked to her before saying, "That's Megatron's call."

Megatron looked at his mate, unsure. He knew that there was little risk going down to the core of Cybertron, but there was always the potential that anything could happen. He also knew that if he left her here, he would be worried sick about her. There was no telling if Rad would make a sudden appearance. The Autobots would rush to protect Jessamine while Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons protected Alexis. Lori would be an easy target without him there. "Yes, you're coming," he said.

"That should be enough," Optimus said.

"Should we get going then?" Wing-Saber asked, itching to leave, "The sooner we go, the sooner we get back."

"Better not keep the obnoxious one waiting," the Autobot leader mused before grabbing the Omega Lock.

"When can we expect you back?" Jetfire asked.

"We'll keep you informed."

And with that, Optimus, Megatron, Wing-Saber, and Lori left the base with the Omega Lock.

* * *

Rad wasn't blind to the fact that Vector Prime had left, he was just riddled with anger that even though he had reprogrammed the time and space guardian, it hadn't been enough to keep him under his control. And without Vector Prime, without the Omega Lock, without Sideways and Soundwave…

He had _nothing_.

Angrily, he slammed his fist against a wall, creating a satisfying dent. Everything he had ever worked for was gone. He lost Carlos, he lost his wife, he lost his job, he lost all of his friends, his humanity, _himself_. What happened to the boy Optimus _used_ to believe in?

"He's dead, Optimus!" Rad shouted, "Welcome to the real world. All it takes for a person to snap is _one_ _little_ thing."

This wasn't over. He wasn't even close to being done. Alexis would die, she left him, she abandoned him, she had to pay. Jessamine would die because she always got in the way. And Lori…the very thought of her aroused him. But he knew deep down inside that she would probably end up dead too.

But, what could he do? He needed a new plan or else he had to get Vector Prime back on his side somehow. He still had a few secrets that Sideways shared with him that he could use against the Autobots and Decepticons, however, he didn't think those would be enough. If he could bring Unicron into the present, then he could sit back and watch as his enemies were weakened and depleted of their resources so that he could take them out in one fell swoop. He couldn't do that with Vector Prime though, and since Vector Prime was back with the Autobots, there was no way that the time and space guardian would return to him.

Unless he went to him…

Rad thought about it for a moment. He knew it would be suicide to break into the Autobot and Decepticon base, either Megatron, Starscream, or Optimus would kill him on sight. But if he surrendered, there was a small possibility that he would be allowed to live. There was a small possibility that he could make things come together from inside a jail cell. It wouldn't be unlikely if he were killed for attempting to surrender, but if he knew Optimus, then there was a great possibility that this could work.

* * *

By day two, Optimus, Lori, and Megatron were ready to shoot Wing-Saber dead on the spot. He cracked never-ending inappropriate jokes, and when he wasn't joking around, he was complaining about how slow their progress was. He insisted on flying, but Optimus said their jet engines would be too loud and they could risk attracting unnecessary and unwanted attention. Wing-Saber glumly relented. But he could only be quiet for so long.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" he asked.

"Longer if you don't shut up," Megatron said.

"Chill out," Wing-Saber remarked, "I say we have a party when this whole save-the-universe business is taken care of."

"The last thing we need is you over-energized," Optimus replied.

"I promise I won't sleep with your date this time."

"Wait…what?"

"Wait...you _didn't_ know about that?" Wing-Saber said, "That means Jetfire really did keep his promise! I need to go out with him more often."

"Are you talking about that one time you insisted I went out with you and Jetfire?"

"…Maybe."

"You come near Jessamine and it will be the last thing you do," Optimus threatened.

"Don't worry, you got her knocked up, I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Not that this isn't entertaining," Megatron remarked suddenly, "But don't you think we should focus on the task at hand?"

"I'm trying to plan a party," Wing-Saber said, "You're not invited, but Lori is. She's also invited to the after party in my room. I'll show her—

Megatron didn't hesitate to punch him yet again, "Say anything else about Lori and you _won't_ make it back to the surface."

"Come on Megs!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head, "You know I'm only joking."

"I guess I don't have much of a sense of humor then," Megatron replied.

"Hey guys," Lori spoke up suddenly, deciding to be the only voice of reason, "The Omega Lock is glowing."

All of them looked at the Omega Lock that Optimus was still carrying. After studying it for a moment, Optimus mused, "We must be getting close."

"About time!" Wing-Saber exclaimed, "Let's go!" And he grabbed the Omega Lock from the Autobot leader's hands and ran off with it.

"Wing-Saber!" Optimus yelled before chasing after him.

"I'm getting too old for this," Megatron mused before taking Lori by the hand and going after the other two Autobots.

They ended up catching up to one another in what looked like a giant chamber. It resembled more of a well-kept room than a cavern, which they had been expecting. The Omega Lock was glowing incessantly as well as letting out a familiar ring that caused Lori to cover her audio receptors. "We must be here," she said, "That thing is ringing."

"I don't hear anything…" Wing-Saber mused.

"The Omega Lock sometimes lets out a frequency that only the humans can hear. Since Lori is really a human, she can hear it," Optimus explained.

Wing-Saber looked Lori up and down before saying, "Fooled me…"

A burst of energy suddenly shot out of the Omega Lock and collected in the center of the room, forming a glowing sphere of white light. The light suddenly expanded, filling the whole room. After a few minutes, the light dimmed, and when the four of them looked out, they were back on Cybertron's surface. However, before they could comprehend exactly where they were on the planet, the ground suddenly began shaking. The ground began to shift, pieces rising and falling.

"Jetfire, report," Optimus suddenly spoke into his comlink, "What is going on?"

"It…it appears Cybertron is transforming," the Autobot second in command replied.

"Transforming?"

"Sir, you know how Unicron transformed into a planet?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think it's possible that Cybertron is Primus?"

"Considering everything that has happened, I'd say anything is possible. See you back at base, Jetfire," Optimus said.

Megatron proceeded to open a dimension gate. Once they were all through, the gate closed. It was another few minutes before the shaking finally stopped. Scattershot was able to type on the main computer and project an image of Cybertron, except instead of the planet being there, a planet sized transformer was there instead.

"Okay, so the planet keys made Cybertron transform," Landmine mused, "Now what?"

A blinding light suddenly filled the command center of the base before fading. When the Autobots and Decepticons looked out, a holographic image of the transformer Cybertron had just turned into was standing there. "Behold, your creator, Primus," the image spoke.

"No way!" Hotshot exclaimed.

Nobody knew what to say. Never had any of them dreamed that they would one day speak face to face with their creator. "Optimus Prime," Primus continued, "You have been leading a noble cause since the beginning to stop the black hole. The Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys have been used to restore my spark, and I can use them to stop the black hole, however, they will not be enough."

"Not enough?" Jetfire asked, "How are they not enough?"

"I require the starships that were used to transport the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys. The Atlantis on Earth, the Ogygia on Speed Planet, the Hyperborea on Jungle Planet, and the Lemuria on Giant Planet. With these ships, I'll be able to put an end to the black hole."

"How are we supposed to get to Giant Planet?" Megatron asked, "Sideways said that it was located in another dimension and the gate to travel between that dimension and this one has closed."

"Megatron," Primus spoke, "You have done a lot to turn yourself around and I credit the femme beside you. However, I'm curious to know if all the blackness has left your spark. I will provide a space bridge to each of the planets. But Megatron, you will go to Giant Planet with Coby, Bud, Jolt, Jetfire, and Wing-Saber to retrieve the Lemuria. Prove yourself worthy."

"Are none of my men allowed to go?" Megatron asked, "And what of Lori's safety?"

"Your men will be helping Optimus. Lori will be safe."

And with that, the holographic image disappeared. The alarm in the base went off simultaneously, notifying the Autobots and Decepticons that the space bridges to the planets had been opened. Megatron sighed heavily before glancing at Wing-Saber and saying, "I can't believe I have to go on another mission with _you_."

Optimus smiled, "My sympathies are extended to you."

"I'm going to need them, but, I suggest you boys go get some rest," Megatron said referring to those on his team, "We're leaving first thing in the morning."

"I can hold things down here if you and Optimus would like to get some rest," Starscream volunteered.

Megatron nodded before leaving the room with Lori. Wanting to spend some time with Jessamine, Optimus agreed as well before leaving the command center with her.

* * *

So, Unicron wasn't the only planet sized transformer.

Rad sighed heavily, wondering if his plan to bring Unicron to the present was worth it now that Primus had revealed himself. However, Rad couldn't help but believe that Primus' energy would be spent on extinguishing the black hole. He felt nervous, he felt like he was failing, but he was beyond determined not to. There was still hope. He wouldn't give up yet, he still had something.

He had one last option.

* * *

I promise Alexis will be in the next chapter. But until then, please review!


	41. Safety First

Okay, I know I said a couple chapters ago that there were only around 5 chapters left in this story. I lied. I think there's going to be more than what I originally anticipated because writing this chapter gave me good ideas, but it'll also extend the story a bit. I'm still aiming to be done before 50 chapters though, hopefully. This chapter is also completely different than what I originally planned to write. Instead, the next chapter will be what this chapter was supposed to be. I hope you guys enjoy it though (I think it's a little less boring than the previous chapters have been, but I'll let you guys decide that).

* * *

**Chapter 41: Safety First**

When the next morning came around, Lori felt sick with worry. She didn't want Megatron to leave. He was going to a whole other world in another dimension. She was afraid the gate between the two dimensions would close, she was afraid he might never come back. Sighing heavily, she glanced over at the Decepticon leader and was surprised to see that he was wide awake and looking at her with a bemused smile upon his face.

"You don't need to be worried, Lori. I promise you I will return."

"I wish I could go with you," she breathed as he pulled her closer to him.

"You will be with me, in my spark," he replied, moving so that he was lying above her.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, looked up at him.

"Hopefully not long," he said softly as he nuzzled his face against her neck, "Show me your spark, Lori. I wish to make love to you before I leave."

He kissed her as she willingly obliged. There was a hiss as his chest panels opened as well. Lori was unable to stifle a moan as his spark grazed against hers. He didn't immediately press his spark to hers as he trailed the kiss from her mouth and down her neck. Sensing that he wanted to drag this out, she spread her legs a bit and felt as he smirked against her neck. She listened as his systems made a sudden hissing noise as he carefully opened her interface panels.

"I love you," she breathed as he leaned in to kiss her again. She groaned as he entered her.

"I love you more," Megatron breathed before closing the distance between them.

* * *

"Where _is_ he?" Wing-Saber groaned impatiently as he waited for the Decepticon leader to arrive at the command center, "I bet on Primus' spark that he's doing dirty deeds with Lori."

"Please," Optimus said, "There are children in the room."

"Hey, we're not that young!" Bud protested, "Or that innocent…" And he looked to Coby who immediately blushed.

"Quiet Bud," Coby remarked.

"You should tell them about what you and Lori did," he said, smiling devilishly, taking pride in revealing his older brother's secrets.

"What's this about you and Lori?"

Coby whipped around as he observed Megatron come into the command center. "Nothing!" he said quickly, "It's nothing."

The Decepticon leader eyed him suspiciously but before he could say anything, Wing-Saber remarked, "It's about time you got here Megs! Where's Lori?"

"She didn't want to come," the Decepticon leader replied.

"That's what she said."

Megatron gave Wing-Saber a threatening look before saying, "If I'm lucky, you'll get left on Giant Planet. Is everyone ready to go?"

"You bet!" Bud exclaimed.

"Alright, let's head out then."

"Do proceed with caution," Optimus said as Jolt transformed and Bud got inside of him.

"You have nothing to worry about Prime," Megatron said, "Let Lori know that I will be back as soon as I possibly can be."

Optimus nodded, watching as Megatron extended his hand to Coby. Coby climbed onto his hand before the Decepticon leader opened a dimension gate. He walked through, Bud, Jolt, Jetfire, and Wing-Saber following. When it closed, the Autobot leader sighed heavily. He knew Primus was testing Megatron and he hoped for Lori's sake that his former foe was able to prove himself to their creator. There was a lot resting on his shoulders.

He couldn't help a small smile from forming on his lips though when he felt a small hand slide into his and a soft body lean against him. "Jessamine," he breathed as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Megatron won't let Lori down."

He kissed the top of her head, knowing that she was right. "You should sit down," he said.

"Relax Optimus; I'm not that big yet. I mean, look at me compared to Alexis."

"Well, that's true."

"Optimus sir, I'm intercepting a message," Scattershot stated suddenly.

The Autobot leader turned his attention to his subordinate, "Who's it from?"

"Rad."

"Rad?" Optimus repeated, confused as to why they would be receiving a message from him, "What does he want?"

Scattershot briefly skimmed the message before exclaiming, "He wants to surrender!"

"What?" other Autobots in the room gasped.

"He wants to meet with you immediately Optimus. He said you can bring back up with you if you want, he left the coordinates of his location as well."

Optimus pondered it. He knew full well that Rad could be setting them up for a trap, but the fact that he said it was alright if he brought back up made it sound like he _was_ surrendering. He tried to guess Rad's reasons for doing so. Perhaps it was the fact that he lost Vector Prime, the fact that Sideways and Soundwave were no longer on his side, or maybe the fact that he had given up the Omega Lock and truly had nothing left to fight for. If Rad truly was surrendering then maybe they could finally figure out exactly what Rad's problem was, maybe he could still be helped, maybe they could somehow bring back an old friend.

The Autobot leader observed his men before looking to Scattershot and asking, "Do we have enough resources to support a prisoner?"

"You're thinking about taking him as a prisoner?" Scattershot asked, looking to his leader dumbfounded.

"Is that a problem, Scattershot?" Optimus asked.

"Well, with Vector Prime still suffering from Rad's reprogramming, Lori being here without Megatron's protection, and Alexis and Jessamine both being pregnant, bringing Rad _here_ just doesn't sound like the best idea."

"Your opinion is noted," Optimus said before saying, "Supply me with his coordinates. Landmine, Leobreaker, you will come with me to intercept Rad."

"Yes sir!" both Landmine and Leobreaker responded in unison.

Reluctantly, Scattershot gave his leader the coordinates of Rad's location. Before leaving, Optimus instructed Jessamine to wait in their quarters until Rad was secured in the brig. And before anyone else could protest, Optimus left, Leobreaker and Landmine following him out of the base.

* * *

When Rad saw Optimus, Landmine, and Leobreaker arrive he felt anxious to get this over with. He watched as they transformed into their robot forms before Optimus gave him a scrutinizing look, as if trying to convince himself what he was seeing was real. Rad stared back and felt his as his anxiousness turned into confusion and surprise. Where were Starscream and Megatron? Surely Optimus would've brought them along, not Leobreaker and Landmine. Something was going on. He was interrupted from his thoughts though when the Autobot leader suddenly spoke.

"I'll skip the greeting and ask you just what your intentions are, Rad. There must be an ulterior motive behind surrendering to us," he said.

"Just what would you expect me to accomplish from inside a jail cell?" Rad asked, condescendingly, "I have nothing left. While I know I won't go without punishment, I figured by at least surrendering I have a greater chance of keeping my life."

"Megatron and Starscream would never let you live."

"Is that why you didn't bring them?" Rad questioned, "I appealed to you Optimus because I know you are not without mercy."

Optimus was not about to reveal that Megatron was in another dimension and that Lori was unprotected. He didn't trust Rad; he didn't want to bring him back to the base. Starscream would be furious once he found out, Megatron wouldn't be any different. Alexis, Jessamine, Lori, and Vector Prime might have to be restricted from entering the brig so that Rad didn't try anything with them. He sighed heavily. Rad was right, he was not without mercy, but he wasn't without anger either. He wanted to punish Rad as much as he wanted to help him.

"Landmine, Leobreaker, secure him and take him to the brig. I'll discuss an appropriate punishment with Starscream and Megatron at another time."

And he watched as Landmine and Leobreaker placed stasis cuffs around Rad's wrists before leading him back to the base.

* * *

Starscream had only been asleep for a few hours when he suddenly received a call from Optimus on his comlink. Growling, he rolled onto his back before answering the call. "Can't a person sleep around here?" he asked, his voice dripping with exhaustion.

"Sorry to wake you Starscream," Optimus said, "But I wish to speak with you in the command center immediately."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I will explain in full detail once you get here. Optimus out."

"Wonder what's going on," Alexis mused from the berth beside him, "It must be pretty important if Optimus is waking you up after you were up all night keeping charge of the base."

"It _better_ be important, I'm exhausted," he said, "If I walk all the way down there to find out he just wants to spend time with Jessamine…"

Alexis laughed softly before giving him a small kiss on the lips. She said, "Well, I'd keep the bed warm for you, but I've already slept in late enough. I need to get up."

"Don't exert yourself too much," Starscream warned, "You need to save your strength. Four months from now when the sparklings are ready to be born, you'll need all the energy you can get."

"Save your energy too, once the sparklings are born, we're both going to have our hands full."

He smiled, "TC and Skywarp can help out. Well, maybe not Skywarp, but TC certainly can."

She laughed before saying, "You better get going, Optimus is going to wonder where you are."

"Yeah, well, Optimus can wait for us," he said before standing up, "I'll try to be back soon." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Alexis sighed happily as she watched him leave before she got up from the berth and went to the cleansing room to shower.

* * *

Starscream sighed heavily as he entered the command center. He spotted the Autobot leader immediately and went over to him, crossing his arms when he reached him. "Well Optimus," he said, "What is going on?"

Optimus looked to the Decepticon second in command before saying, "I know you're tired, so I'll cut to the chase. Rad surrendered to us about an hour ago. I have him secured in the brig."

"What?" he hissed, immediately uncrossing his arms as he felt shock, anger, and disbelief course through his systems, "You're lying…"

"I am not a liar, Starscream."

"Then if he is here I will kill him and be done with it," and he drew his sword as he turned to leave. However, a heavy and forceful hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No," Optimus said, "We will wait for Megatron to return so that we can all decide on an appropriate punishment."

Starscream turned back to the Autobot leader, glaring. "Megatron wants him dead as much as I do. There is _nothing_ to talk about. The only reason I'd allow him to live until Megatron returns is so that he could have an opportunity to waste Rad as well."

"I'd like to keep him alive long enough to hear his side of the story and maybe figure out why he snapped," Optimus protested.

Starscream growled before snarling, "Have you _lost it_, Optimus? Rad abused Alexis, he nearly killed her. He raped Lori, he tortured her as well. And I hope that you of all people haven't forgotten what he did to Jessamine. Imagine how she would react if she _knew_ you wanted to keep him alive."

This time, however, Optimus was angry. "Do not take me as a fool, Starscream," he bit back, "I have not forgotten what Rad has done nor will I ever. But I am _leader_ of the _Autobots_. I will show mercy to those who don't deserve mercy. If I have to, I will restrict you from having access to the brig."

Starscream was so angry he could feel himself trembling. It was all he could do to keep himself from punching something. It was a moment before he could finally say, "All you want to do is see if you can somehow find the old Rad, the one that used to be your friend. That friend of yours is _gone_ Optimus. He's not coming back. You cannot save what has been destroyed. If you plan on keeping him around, someone is going to get hurt. And guaranteed, it'll be Lori or Vector Prime since they are the most vulnerable right now."

And with that, the Decepticon second in command left the command center.

* * *

Nobody was quite sure what to do after they passed through the gateway that led them to Giant Planet. For one of the first times in their lives, Megatron, Wing-Saber, and Jetfire felt small. The buildings towered over them. "I see why they call this place Giant Planet," Jetfire mused, "I'd kind of hate to meet one of the locals."

"No kidding," Wing-Saber said, "This planet is so big, it's going to take forever to find that starship. We'd cover more ground if we split up."

"That's not a wise idea," Megatron remarked, "We should track down one of the locals. Who knows, they might know something about the Lemuria."

"Well, hold on," Coby remarked from atop Megatron's shoulder, "Jolt, how did you know that the last Cyber Key was located here?"

"Oh that's easy, I'm from here," the Minicon replied.

"What?" Bud exclaimed, "You never told us that!"

"I thought I did…oh well."

"Well then, if you're from here," Megatron said, "Then maybe you can tell us where everyone is and whether or not they're friendly."

"We need to find what layer of the planet they're building on. So, we need to go up," Jolt said.

"Up?" Jetfire repeated.

"The Gigantians are constantly building their planet. Whenever they become dissatisfied with an area they built, they'll build a whole new life on top of the old one. So, this planet has a lot of layers. We just need to find the right one."

"If they're building their planet in layers, wouldn't the Lemuria be at the bottommost layer?" Wing-Saber asked.

"Probably," Jetfire said, "But you have any clue as to how to get down there?"

"Oh, you can't go down," Jolt said, "The Gigantians seal off all the old layers. It's a way of burying the past."

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to find someone capable of breaking the seals," Megatron said as he placed Coby inside his cockpit before transforming into his jet mode, "Let's go."

Jolt transformed as Bud got back inside of him. Jetfire and Wing-Saber also transformed and took off after Megatron. However, they didn't have to fly far. They discovered quickly that they were in the layer just below the new one being built and that the layer they had previously been in hadn't been sealed off yet. Megatron proceeded to land before transforming and setting Coby on the ground. Jetfire, Wing-Saber, and Jolt landed as well before transforming. Bud walked up beside his brother exclaiming, "Look at this place! It's huge!"

"Look out!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Both Coby and Bud looked up only to see a giant steel beam about to fall on them. Loud footsteps were suddenly heard rushing forward before a giant white transformer suddenly cut the beam in half, preventing it from falling on Coby and Bud. Their relief was short lived though once they took in the size of the transformer that had rescued him. "He's huge!" Bud exclaimed.

Megatron stepped forward immediately before saying, "Thank you for rescuing them."

"It'll teach them to walk underneath construction beams," the transformer remarked.

The Decepticon leader ignored his comment before continuing, "My name is Megatron."

"I'm Metroplex, leader of this planet. I don't think I've seen you around before…where are you from? You're not from that Planet X are you?"

Megatron shook his head, "No, our home planet is Cybertron. You've heard of Planet X?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know much about it, it's just a name I heard," Metroplex stated before turning to the transformer that was responsible for the construction beam that had fallen, "Now as for you, what's our motto?"

"I know, safety first," the transformer replied, embarrassed at his mistake, "I'm sorry I let you down."

"I think you learned your lesson, just don't let it happen again. Now, get back to work!"

"Yes sir!"

Metroplex then turned back to Megatron before asking, "So, what is it that brings you here?"

"We're looking for the starship, the Lemuria," Megatron explained, "It was carrying a Cyber Planet Key that we need."

"A Cyber Planet Key?"

"Yes, we need it to stop a black hole that is threatening our planet."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Metroplex stated before turning to a transformer that was beside him, "Do you know what they're talking about? Oh…let me introduce you, this is Quickmix. He knows a lot about a lot."

"The pleasure's all mine," Quickmix remarked.

"So, can you help us?" Megatron asked.

"I have heard of this Cyber Planet Key and starship, I can't say much about them, but they're supposed to be in the central layer."

"Central layer?"

"The core of our planet, the first layer, built there in ancient times," Metroplex explained.

"We need to go there," Jetfire said.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we cannot do that," Quickmix said.

"Why not?" Jetfire asked.

"It's the first rule of our people, we never return to a layer once we leave it," Metroplex said.

"Well, just let us go," Coby said, "I'm sure we'll find it, we'll just go down."

"Please?" Bud added, "It's very important that we get the Lemuria."

"I understand, but what you ask is impossible," Metroplex stated.

"We live our lives with the motto 'always look forward, never back.' While you may not agree, you must follow our rules while you are here," Quickmix said.

"Do you have any idea what's at stake?" Wing-Saber asked, angry, "At least make an exception. I mean, you have a stake in this too. I'm sure the black hole will have an effect on your universe as well."

"I'm sorry," Metroplex persisted, "But it cannot be."

* * *

Lori's spark was still tingling with a euphoric haze from her and Megatron's lovemaking hours ago when Optimus suddenly called her on her comlink. Surprised, Lori sat up on the recharge berth. Excitement bubbled through her. There could only be one reason Optimus was contacting her, Megatron must've returned already, much sooner than what everyone expected. Eagerly, she answered the call saying, "Hey Optimus, what's up?"

"Hey Lori," he said and Lori immediately didn't like the way his voice sounded, "I've got some news that I would like to share with you in private. Would you mind meeting me in my office immediately?"

She suddenly felt sick and could barely find the strength to ask, "Is everything alright with Megatron?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you the impression that something happened to him. I haven't heard from him, but this news doesn't concern him, it won't concern him until he gets back."

Lori sighed, relieved, but sad that Megatron hadn't returned. "I'm on my way," she said as she got up from the berth.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," he said before ending the transmission.

And with a heavy and nervous spark, Lori left Megatron's room and headed towards Optimus' office.

* * *

Alexis was surprised to see Starscream was already back when she stepped out of the cleansing room, however, she could tell by his pacing that he was upset about something. She observed him for a few moments before sitting down on the couch and asking, "Is everything alright?"

"No," he said as he stopped pacing and looked to her. He then shook his head and said, "Well, I don't know. It depends on what your definition of 'alright' is."

She motioned for him to come and sit beside her, which he did. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Rad surrendered, Optimus has him locked inside the brig."

Alexis could've died of shock. "What?" she exclaimed, "He surrendered?"

"Yes," Starscream said, "I didn't stick around long enough to find out why. Instead I got into an argument with Optimus about how we should just kill him and be done with it. There's no point in letting him rot inside of a jail cell unless it's to allow Megatron to have a piece of him too."

"Well, I certainly can't blame Optimus for maybe wanting to try and help him, despite everything he's done," Alexis said, "Optimus used to believe that Rad had so much potential as a leader. I would kind of like to know myself why he snapped."

"You too?" he nearly growled, "What happens if he's secretly scheming behind bars? What if he has some sort of ulterior motive? What happens if he gets free? I'll be _damned_ if anything happens to you or our sparklings."

"Starscream, I have never doubted Optimus, nor have I ever had a reason to. Rad is locked in the brig and I'm sure Optimus has him under surveillance. I'm certainly not going to go down there and visit him, at least not alone," she said and then looked to him, "Please, Starscream, I love you. Have a little faith."

He sighed heavily, relenting before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. "I love you too," he said softly, gently kissing the top of her head.

"It's times like these that prove to me you're going to be the best father," she said, causing the Decepticon second in command to smile.

"Oh really?"

"Well, seeing how protective and concerned you are about the sparklings now, I can only imagine that increasing tenfold after the sparklings are born."

"We still need to come up with names for the boys," he said, "Four months is going to go by fast."

"We will decide after you get some more sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Starscream remarked, "But come cuddle with me until I fall asleep."

Before Alexis could protest though, he lifted her in his arms carefully and carried her over to their berth where he gently set her down before getting in beside her. She smiled as she snuggled against him and waited for her love to fall asleep.

* * *

Lori couldn't help but feel awkward as she stood across from Optimus in his office. She felt nervous, she felt sick. The Autobot leader hadn't sounded the least bit positive when he had called her. Whatever this news was, it couldn't be good. "What's going on?" she asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

Optimus sighed heavily before saying, "Rad surrendered to us earlier this morning, after Megatron left. I have him locked inside the brig."

She felt dumbfounded before she asked, "He doesn't know that Megatron isn't here, does he?"

"No, but when Megatron doesn't come around to heckle him, he may figure it out. I don't know if Rad has an ulterior motive or not, and until we find out for sure just what Rad is up to, I'm going to have to ask you to exercise extreme caution and avoid going to the brig."

"I understand," she said trying to sound calm, but on the inside she was screaming in terror, "What about Vector Prime though?"

"He can't find out that Rad has been imprisoned. If he does find out, the reprogramming may force him to free Rad. If he doesn't know Rad is locked in our brig, he'll have no reason to go down there."

She sighed heavily before murmuring, "I wish Megatron were here."

Optimus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before saying, "Before Megatron left, he wanted me to let you know that he will be back as soon as he possibly can."

Tears suddenly welled up inside her optics and it was all she could do to keep from crying as she said, "I didn't come with him this morning because I didn't want to watch him leave...I wasn't strong enough to say goodbye."

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe while Megatron is gone. If you feel threatened at all, let someone know. We will take care of you."

"Thank you, Optimus," she said.

He nodded before saying, "You may go now, but do be careful."

"I will," she replied before leaving the Autobot leader's office.

Optimus watched her leave before he left his office as well to go to his quarters and check on Jessamine.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Ratchet and Red Alert finished backing up and duplicating Vector Prime's memory files. They dismissed him knowing that the next thing they had to do was go through the files and repair the corrupted ones or delete them if need be. The risky part would be wiping Vector Prime's mind clean and replacing it with the cleansed information. It was like they were reprogramming him themselves, but it was the only thing that could be done in order to hopefully rid the time and space guardian of Rad's influence.

As Vector Prime left the med bay though, he couldn't understand why he suddenly was filled with the urge to go to the brig. He tried to ignore the urge as he walked towards the command center to ask if there was a room he could stay in, but the further he walked away from the brig, the more intense the desire became.

"_There's nothing there,"_ he tried to tell himself as the doors to the command center came into view. He stopped walking as he glanced at the doors before glancing back down the hallway that led towards the brig.

Without much thought, Vector Prime turned and headed towards the brig. If anything, he wanted to prove to himself that there was nothing in the brig that would interest him. When he arrived, there was no guard on duty, perhaps meaning there were no prisoners or that if there were prisoners, they weren't of any threat. However, the urge to go inside only intensified. Still not believing anything was wrong or out of the ordinary, he went inside only to feel his energon suddenly run cold when he saw an all too familiar figure imprisoned at the end of the hall.

He couldn't stop himself from crossing the distance to Rad's cell, the blue mech not seeming to take any notice of him. He stopped just a few feet from the bars that held Rad captive. Before he could say anything, he watched as the former human smirked before saying, "I knew you would come for me. I knew you would be too weak to resist my influence."

"Master…" he breathed, "Shall I free you?"

"No," Rad answered, "I wish to destroy the Autobots and Decepticons from the inside out. I will need your help, Vector Prime."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Give me any information you can about Starscream, Alexis, Optimus Prime, Jessamine, Megatron, and Lori. I need to know their weaknesses, I need to figure out how to cripple them permanently and get the respect I deserve."

"Is that all?"

Rad suddenly smirked wickedly, "I once told Lori that she would come to me willingly, but I will probably never have the opportunity to reprogram her. I'd rather not anyway, I admire her spitfire attitude."

"What would you like me to do?"

"How good are you at playing mind games? Are you good at hypnosis by any chance? Something to make her come to me?"

"There is a program I am aware of," Vector Prime admitted, "That would serve as a type of hypnosis. It would allow me to have control of her systems temporarily at different times."

"See to it then," Rad said.

"Yes master," Vector Prime said before he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Vector Prime?"

"Yes?"

"If this works, I will free you. I will give you your mind back, fully restored."

"Yes sir," he said before walking away this time.

Rad couldn't help but smile. So far, his last option was working. He was eager to hear the information Vector Prime would bring him. He laughed.

He couldn't wait to see what would happen.

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter was more interesting than the last few have been. Please review!


	42. Lack of Control

So much happened in this chapter...I hope you enjoy it! There's only a handful of chapters left in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Lack of Control**

Optimus knew that now Megatron, Wing-Saber, Jetfire, Coby, Bud, and Jolt were in another universe searching for the Lemuria, it was time to start searching for the other starships, the Atlantis, Ogygia, and Hyperborea. He immediately called the remaining Autobot and Decepticon troops to the command center. When they were assembled, he cut right to the chase saying, "As you know, Megatron, Wing-Saber, and Jetfire are off retrieving the Lemuria starship. It is necessary that we obtain the others."

Override shrugged before replying, "I know where the Ogygia is on my planet. I can take Hotshot, Crumplezone, and Ransack with me to go get it."

Optimus nodded before looking to Leobreaker, "You and Snarl will get the Hyperborea from Jungle Planet. Please do your best not to upset Scourge."

"Yes sir," Leobreaker replied.

Finally, Optimus turned to Evac and Crosswise before saying, "You two will find the Atlantis. Its last known location was behind the moon before it self-destructed. I have reason to believe that the self-destruction trigger did not fully destroy the ship."

"We will find it, sir," Evac said.

"Alright, all of you are dismissed," Optimus stated. He watched as the soldiers filed out of the room, the others leaving the base to go to their appropriate planets to find the starships. He sighed heavily when they were gone before turning to Jessamine, who gave him a soft smile.

He walked over to her, giving her a small kiss before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if this son of yours decided to sit still for once. He's getting big and when he kicks, it hurts."

Optimus gave her a reassuring smile before saying, "Only a few more months."

"Oh yeah, that'll be the _fun_ part," she remarked sarcastically.

He laughed before saying, "I am eager to meet him. I'll be here for you every step of the way, I promise."

She leaned against him, thankful that Rad had walked out of her life and that he had come into it. She felt completely secure when Optimus wrapped his arms around her. Jessamine desperately wanted to kiss him, but she knew it would be completely inappropriate to do so in front of the other Autobot and Decepticons. Instead, she asked, "Are you going to start questioning Rad today?"

"Yes," the Autobot leader replied, "Though I don't believe it will go well."

"Maybe you could get Alexis to help you if things don't go well," she suggested, "She knows him better than any of us."

Optimus nodded, "I'll have to see about it. I should get going though. I will see you later, love."

"Have fun kicking Rad's aft," she remarked with a wink.

He only smiled as he left the command center.

* * *

Rad wasn't surprised when Optimus Prime walked into the brig and came over to his cell. For a moment, neither of them said anything as they sized each other up, waiting for the other to speak first. Seeing that Rad didn't seem to want to start the conversation, Optimus spoke first.

"How are you doing, Rad?" he asked.

Rad tensed for a moment. He hadn't expected Optimus to be friendly towards him. "I—I'm fine," he replied, though quietly, "But a bit lonely. It's been a week since you locked me up and nobody has come down to even talk to me."

"I figured I would give you time to calm down and adjust to your new surroundings."

Rad snorted, "There sure isn't much to adjust to. Just three gray walls and a caged one."

"It's a shame," Optimus said, "As little as 10 years ago I never thought things would be this way."

"A lot can happen to a person in 10 years, Optimus."

"So I've seen," Optimus replied, taking a seat on a bench outside the jail cell, "I hope not all of it was bad for you. There must've been some good. You married Alexis, you had a whirlwind fling with Jessamine, you were able to find us again."

"Look where all of those things got me," he replied, bitterly.

"Easy, Rad," Optimus said, "For now, I am not here as your enemy. Remember when we used to be friends?"

"Those days are long gone, Optimus."

"Then let's talk about those 10 years where I wasn't around. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's best you cooperate."

"Or what, you'll send Megatron in here? I'm surprised neither him nor Starscream have come down here to kill me already."

"You have your choice, you either deal with them or you deal with me. If I have to, I'll even bring Alexis and Carlos in here."

"Carlos?" Rad asked, suspiciously.

"You don't know?" Optimus remarked, deciding to use this to his advantage, "After you brought us back into the present, we quickly discovered that some things had been altered by our visit to the past. One of these differences was Carlos was no longer dead. He heeded your warning after listening to you in the past and he did not die."

"He's…he's alive?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Have I ever lied to you before, Rad?"

His silence provided his answer. Deciding not to pry too hard, Optimus waited for Rad to speak. It was a few moments before Rad finally asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you snap?"

"You know what it feels like to lose something, to be rejected, don't you, Optimus?"

"What did you lose?"

"Let's talk about something else."

Optimus sighed before bringing up a subject he wasn't quite sure he wanted to talk about, "Your obsession with Lori then."

Rad grinned, "How is she? Is Megatron taking good care of her?"

"Why do you prey upon her?"

"She is Megatron's only weakness, besides power."

"If you had never raped her, Megatron would have never had the opportunity to get to know her."

"So he should be thanking me then," Rad said.

Optimus saw this was getting nowhere quickly. "But your sexual attraction to her…why is it there?"

"At the time, I was still married to Alexis, but things were falling apart. I wasn't getting anything from her, and I had needs that I wanted met. Lori just so happened to arouse my curiosity, her long dark hair, her innocence, the way she left her door open…she was all alone—

"Enough," Optimus said, cutting him off, seeing that talking about Lori clearly aroused him. He was just thankful Megatron wasn't here to witness this since he would've already ripped Rad apart by now. "What about Jessamine?" he asked.

"What about her?" Rad remarked, "She's a skank, always looking to get with the first guy that gives her attention. Heck, if Leobreaker whipped out his dick she'd be all over that shit. I bet she could sure make that kitty purr."

That was enough. Clearly angered, Optimus got up and left the brig, the door slamming loudly behind him. Rad looked after him, surprised, but he shrugged it off knowing that he had offended Optimus.

* * *

"There's _got_ to be something we can do to convince them!" Wing-Saber remarked, annoyed, "I mean, we've been here a _month_ and still nothing. I say we just forget their customs and go to the core of the planet."

"No, Wing-Saber," Megatron replied, annoyed at Optimus' lackey, "Do you want an army of angry Gigantians after you?"

"Well, no…"

"Then we have to find another way."

"Like what?" Wing-Saber asked, "We've already tried everything we can think of."

"We haven't tried groveling yet," Jetfire remarked with a chuckle.

"I just want to go home," Wing-Saber whined and then added, "Speaking of which, is Override single?"

"No, she's not, she's with Hotshot," Coby said.

"Come on! What about Thunderblast?"

"Do you _mind_?" Megatron asked.

"You're going to stay away from her," Jetfire replied.

"What? You mean, you're with her?" Wing-Saber remarked, dismayed.

Jetfire shrugged, "You've got to be quicker on the draw."

Megatron sighed heavily before saying, "Can we focus back on the mission now? Nobody is going to be getting home if we don't get the Lemuria and get off this planet."

"Well then," Wing-Saber said cynically, "Do you have any suggestions as to what we should do, oh _mighty_ Megatron?"

"Perhaps we should try to prove to Metroplex and Quickmix that our cause is just and that we are good."

Both Jetfire and Wing-Saber laughed at him, causing Megatron to frown and ask, "What's so funny?"

"Please," Wing-Saber said through fits of laughter, "You're _leader_ of the _Decepticons_, you trying to prove anything is _just_ and _good_ sounds ridiculous."

"Come on guys, give him a break," Coby said, "He's only trying to help, and he has changed."

"Alright then," Jetfire said, trying to quell his laughter, "Let's go talk to Metroplex and Quickmix _again_."

"Wait!" a voice suddenly called out.

They all turned as a green transformer that was obviously native to the planet suddenly approached them. "My name is Menasor," he said, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you looking to go to the center of the planet?"

"We are," Megatron replied, though he was suspicious of this transformer, "Can you help us?"

"I might be able to, it depends on if you're able to answer a few questions for me."

"Like what?" Wing-Saber asked, not liking the sounds of this.

"What is it that you're seeking at our planet's core?"

"The Lemuria starship," Megatron answered simply, "It carried a Cyber Planet Key to this planet during its creation. We need it in order to stop a black hole that is threatening our universe."

"So this Planet Key contains great power?" Menasor asked.

"Yes…" Megatron said, "Why would that interest you?"

"Because he's a local ruffian looking to cause trouble and overthrow me," Metroplex stated as he arrived on scene with Quickmix, "We received a tip that you were here bothering our guests, so we came to investigate. You better not be thinking about taking them to the core, Menasor."

"Forget it!" Menasor remarked suddenly, aiming his weapon at the leader of Giant Planet, "Just step aside old man. I'm sick of all your dumb rules that don't even make any sense. The time for those rules is long gone; they're old and outdated—just like you. We're about to enter a new age, and I'm going to be the one that leads this planet into it. So why don't I just take care of you right now?"

However, it was Megatron that said, "I wouldn't recommend that."

"Oh yeah?" Menasor remarked, "And just _why_ not?"

"Because eons ago I thought it would be a good idea to lead a rebellion against my people. You may think the rules you have here are unjust, but do you really want to start a civil war because of it?" Megatron asked, "It was because of me that our planet suffered from a civil war that lasted millions of years. Once upon a time, I tried to save Cybertron by bringing it under my control, but in the process, our home world was nearly destroyed. Is that what you want, Menasor, chaos and destruction, when you could talk and attempt to compromise in order to have peace?"

Menasor wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally, he asked, "And how do I know what you speak is true?"

"Look at my insignia," Megatron said pointing to his chest, he then pointed to Wing-Saber and Jetfire, "Look at there's. I am leader of the Decepticons, they are Autobots."

"So, why'd you change?" Menasor asked, lowering his weapon.

"Because I found what I really had been looking for my entire life, something I had always been denied and deprived of."

"And what was that?"

"Love," Megatron answered with a smile, "Love and acceptance from the greatest femme I'll ever meet. I have a lot to make up for; I killed a lot of innocent people, but never again. I will do whatever it takes to save my universe for my love, for the humans, for the Autobots, for the Decepticons, for Cybertron. And I will do whatever it takes to keep you from making the same mistake I did eons ago because I _know_ it's not worth it."

"I—I'm sorry," Menasor said as he let his arm fall back to his side, "I didn't think about what my actions could possibly lead to."

Metroplex smiled, "We will talk, young one, about these rules that upset you, but not now." He then looked to Megatron and said, "Though it is against our customs and rules, by saving our planet from a potential civil war, I will allow you to go to the core of the planet to retrieve what you need. Quickmix, Menasor, and I will go with you and help you."

Megatron nodded, relieved, "Thank you." He extended his hand towards Metroplex.

"What is this?" the Giant Planet leader asked.

"Do you not shake hands here?" Megatron asked.

"We do, but you are so small."

Megatron just shook his head, extending his hand further towards the Giant Planet leader. Metroplex just laughed as he took the Decepticon leader's small hand in his large one before giving it an earnest shake. "Shall we go?" Metroplex asked once the deal was sealed.

"Yes," Megatron replied.

And Metroplex proceeded to lead them to the first seal before saying, "There are thousands upon thousands of layers on this planet, it will take at least three months before we reach the core of the planet."

"Three _months_?" Wing-Saber choked, "We've already been here a month."

"I am sorry," Metroplex remarked as he broke the seal, "But it is the best we can do."

"Let's just keep moving," Megatron said, disheartened by the fact it would be so long before he would be able to see Lori again. But he told himself with every step he took that he was one step closer to seeing her again.

It wouldn't be long now until everything would be the way it should be.

* * *

Lori felt like dying after a month went by and she still hadn't heard from Megatron. She felt bad since she asked Optimus nearly every day if he had heard from the Decepticon leader, but the answer was always no. Optimus had told her that since they were in another dimension communication would probably be impossible. He reassured her that Megatron would succeed, but stopped short of telling her that if he didn't, not only would she probably never see him again, but the universe as they knew it would be destroyed.

Not wanting to dwell on her aching spark, Lori longed to do something. She had tried nearly every day to communicate with Megatron through her gem, but even that hadn't worked, he was too far away. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, trying to convince herself that any day now Megatron would return. He would never leave her; he would be back soon and sweep her off her feet…

She wiped a few tears from her optics before she left her room. She decided that she would go to the command center to see if there was anything she could do in order to help get her mind off of Megatron.

* * *

Vector Prime was quite surprised when he turned the corner and saw Lori headed towards the command center. She was walking away from him and obviously hadn't noticed him. He didn't think much of it, until a sudden memory plagued his mind.

"_How good are you at playing mind games? Are you good at hypnosis by any chance? Something to make her come to me?"_

"_There is a program I am aware of that would serve as a type of hypnosis. It would allow me to have control of her systems temporarily at different times."_

"_See to it then."_

"_Yes master."_

"_Oh, and Vector Prime?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If this works, I will free you. I will give you your mind back, fully restored."_

Vector Prime looked back to Lori before silently following after her. She was completely unsuspecting as he balled his fast before slamming it into the back of her helm. She didn't say anything as she immediately blacked out, falling backwards against him. Knowing he had to work quickly, Vector Prime removed a small device from his subspace. He proceeded to hook the device to her mainframe before pressing a few buttons upon the device. Seconds later, it beeped, indicating that the download and data transfer had completed. Carefully, Vector Prime removed the device and returned it to his subspace. He thought about taking Lori to the med bay until she woke up, but stopped when her optics suddenly flickered online.

"Vec—Vector Prime?" she stammered, her optics flickering again before finally focusing on him, "What…what are you doing here? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "Are you feeling alright? I found you collapsed here in the hallway."

"All I remember was a terrible pain in my head, as if someone had punched me, and then…then nothing."

"It was probably just a momentary spell, would you like me to take you to the med bay?"

Lori shook her head, "No, I think I'm alright now."

He helped her to her feet before leaning in and whispering, "Lori, go to your master and serve him." Vector Prime watched as her optics darkened, the program responding to his command.

"My master?" she asked, her voice emotionless.

"Rad, he is in the brig," Vector Prime replied.

And without a word, she turned away from him, away from the direction of the command center, and headed towards the brig.

* * *

Alexis was surprised when she received a call on her comlink from Optimus Prime. It had been a month since Megatron had left to retrieve the Lemuria starship. She was now six months pregnant, though she felt like she was nine months along. She couldn't begin to imagine just how she would feel when she actually was nine months pregnant. Shaking her head, Alexis accepted the comm. call saying, "Alexis here."

"Alexis, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the brig later this afternoon to question Rad. Last time I tried was nearly a month ago, but he wasn't very cooperative. I was thinking maybe you could soften him up a bit," Optimus said.

"I wouldn't be questioning him alone, would I?"

"No, I will be right there with you."

"I'm…not sure about this," she said.

"I will give you time to think about it, if you wish."

"I would appreciate that," Alexis replied.

"Understood," Optimus said, "Let me know when you have your answer." And he ended the call.

Alexis immediately looked to Starscream who was looking at her, his arms crossed, an angry expression on his face. She didn't even get a chance to ask anything as he immediately snapped, "No."

"Starscream—

"I said no. There's no point in _you_ talking to him, what good does Optimus think it will do?"

"I don't know, but I guess it's worth a shot. He may still trust me enough to open up to me."

Starscream laughed cynically, "He's tried to kill you! I wouldn't exactly call that _trust_."

"Knock it off, Starscream," she hissed, "It's not like I'm going to be alone. Like I told you before, I'd kind of like to know why he snapped."

Starscream relented somewhat at her anger, but that didn't stop him from saying, "I don't like this."

"Let me have my time to question him," Alexis said, "It's not like you won't be able to kill him in the end anyway."

The Decepticon second in command smirked, knowing that was true. As soon as Megatron was back, Rad was as good as dead, regardless of what anyone said. He was only allowing Rad to live this long so that Megatron could have an opportunity to waste the treacherous former human. "Alright," he finally said, "But if he says _anything_ to insult you, you're leaving, alright?"

She nodded before calling Optimus back to give him her answer.

* * *

When Rad heard the door to the brig open, it surprised him. Nobody had come to see him in a month, not since he had insulted the leader of the Autobots. He smirked figuring that Optimus was back for more. "Long time no see, Optimus," he said as he looked up, however, it wasn't Optimus standing outside his cell. A dark smirk replaced the surprised look on his face. "Why Lori," he mused, "I wasn't expecting you."

He looked her over, unable to stop grinning. Her optics were nervous, but her body was calm. "Vector Prime told me to come here," she replied.

"Oh, did he?"

"Master if I am upsetting you—

"What did you call me?"

"Master…" she breathed, but said nothing more.

His optics flared with amusement. "What did Vector Prime send you here for, darling?" he asked gently, his teeth flashing dangerously.

"To serve you," she replied, "And I know nothing else other than to serve you."

He laughed triumphantly before standing inside his cell. He stepped forward, pressing himself against the bars that held him captive. "Come here," he purred, extending his arm through the bars.

She stepped forward and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly against the bars in front of him. Using his other hand, he tilted her face towards his. "You will do anything I say, anything I command?" he asked.

"Anything master."

"Touch me," he breathed, "_Love _me." And he kissed her through the bars, grinning as she responded appropriately.

She kissed back, nearly as fiercely as he was kissing her. He felt her fingertips on his torso slowly tracing invisible patterns. He growled, wishing the bars weren't in his way from having her. He dropped his hand from her face, letting it land softly on her hip before sliding his fingertips forward, downward. Before she could react, he slipped his fingers between the armor platelets there, tugging on the wires his fingertips found. Lori broke the kiss suddenly, a light moan passing her lips as she looked up at him, unsure.

He gazed back down at her, smirking darkly. "What is it, my pet?" he asked.

"It feels…"

"Good?"

She nodded up at him, causing his smirk to spread into a dark smile. He tugged on the wires again, eliciting another moan from her before he reclaimed her lips with his. Oh how he wished that Megatron could see this! "Where is Megatron?" he breathed.

"Who?" she asked.

"Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, the evil 'Con that is trying to steal you away from me."

"He is not here, master. He is in another dimension with Jetfire and Wing-Saber. Primus sent them to retrieve the Lemuria starship. He left the morning of your arrest. No one has heard from him since."

"Megatron is…is gone?"

"Yes master, but only temporarily."

That explained a lot. Rad realized that as soon as Megatron returned and found out that he was there, it would be the end of him. Somehow, he had to get out before Megatron got back. However, now that he Lori was under his control, at least for now, he had a strong advantage over the Decepticon leader. All he needed to do now was figure out a way out of his jail cell and a way to disable the others. Oh, this was far from over. But he needed time.

"Leave me, Lori. I have much to accomplish."

"As you command, master."

"I will come for you, my pet."

"I will be waiting, master," she said before she left the brig. At the sound of the door slamming closed behind her, Lori immediately shook her head, an uneasy haze suddenly clearing from her mind. She glanced around before mumbling, "Where…where am…_why_ am I at the brig?"

However, as hard as she tried to remember why she had come to the brig, she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was waking up to Vector Prime telling her that she had blacked out in the hallway, now she had somehow ended up at the brig and she didn't even remember how she had gotten there or why she had came. "Maybe…maybe I should go see Red Alert or Ratchet," she mused putting a hand to her hand, trying to clear the lingering confusion. "No," she said, shaking her head, "I just need to take it easy." And with that, she headed back to her room.

* * *

Rad was surprised when he heard the door to the brig opened again less than an hour after Lori had left. Knowing it wouldn't be her back already, he said, "Have you finally returned, Optimus?"

"Close."

Rad looked up from where he was seated on his berth, his cockiness immediately gone as Alexis, the last person he expected to see, stepped in front of his cell. "What are you doing here?" he spat, "And did you come alone?"

Optimus, who had not come into view, remained silent as Alexis replied, "I just came here to chat. Optimus told me his discussion with you didn't go very well."

"I thought it did," Rad remarked with a smirk, "You're getting quite big. I bet Starscream is quite eager to see his twins."

Alexis _almost_ corrected him, but she figured it would be better if he didn't know that she was really pregnant with triplets. "He's certainly provided me with more than you ever did," Alexis responded, hoping to strike a nerve.

He growled, "I gave you a home, I gave you my heart, I gave you the opportunity to be my equal, and you _left_."

"You drove me away and I want to know why. I know it was deeper than the missed promotion."

"That promotion would've given me the opportunity to control those people that _insisted_ upon bossing me around. Did Carlos ever strike you as the supervisor type? It was Optimus that told me that one day I would make a good leader, I _never_ forgot that."

"But it was worth killing your friend so that you _would_ get the promotion?"

Rad didn't say anything and Alexis relaxed her anger, knowing that Rad probably fully regretted his actions. After all, he didn't kill just anybody; he had killed his _best_ friend. She decided to change the topic and instead asked, "So why did you cheat on me with Jessamine?"

"You always said I was never good enough for you, that you could've done better."

"I never said that."

"Well, you led me to believe that. You were always telling me no, whenever I tried to be intimate with you, you wouldn't let me. You never tried to _talk_ to me when something was wrong. Instead you just shut right up."

"And Jessamine gave you what you wanted?"

"Everything I wanted," he replied.

"And Lori?"

"What about her?"

"What do you want with her? She's rather useless to you."

"She's the _only_ one I can control…" and he trailed off.

To Optimus, everything made sense now. He motioned for Alexis to stop and come with him, which she did. Alexis followed him out of the brig and when the door closed, she looked to him and asked, "Something wrong Optimus?"

"I think I have him figured out," the Autobot leader said, then he shook his head, "No, I _know_ I have him figured out."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I don't know if he was aware of it or not, but it sounds like he's got a lack of control over things in his life. He wanted to be in charge of people he worked with, he wanted to be in control of you, of Jessamine, and Lori. The stress of not being able to control anything must have caused him a tremendous amount of stress, and he probably didn't know how to cope with that stress. It finally built up so much, he must've just—

"Snapped," Alexis finished for him, "But how does that explain Lori?"

"He was able to control her, through force, not just once, but several times. She fears him, so as a defense mechanism, she submits to him. I've never seen her outright attack Rad. And since she is the only one he can control, he will continue to target her until he gets sick of her."

"So, he wants control in his life?"

"Yes, and the only way to get it is by getting rid of the things he cannot control."

"Us…" she breathed.

"Precisely," Optimus responded.

"Do you think there's any helping him?"

"No," the Autobot leader replied, "His mind has been warped for too long. That man needed to be helped a long time ago. I doubt he would accept help from us anyway."

"So what do we do with him?" she asked.

"We wait until Megatron gets back. I think it's fair that Megatron gets a say in what Rad's punishment should be."

Alexis nodded and together they walked away from the brig.

* * *

Megatron hated counting the days that passed by because it only made his spark ache terribly for Lori. They had been travelling for nearly two and a half months, their provisions were starting to run low, especially the provisions for the humans. If Metroplex, Menasor, and Quickmix could fly, Megatron knew this would've gone a lot faster.

He sighed as he drove behind the Giant Planet natives, allowing them to lead the way to the next seal. The Decepticon leader tried to comfort himself with thoughts of Lori and how it would hopefully only be a matter of days until he saw her again. He tried not to entertain himself with thoughts of how she would react upon seeing him since it only caused his spark to ache more. It was nearly maddening.

"I'm sure Lori misses you as much as you miss her," said a voice suddenly.

Megatron nearly jumped out of his metal chassis. He had completely forgotten that Coby was riding along inside of him. "How do you know I miss her?" he asked.

"I heard you sigh; I figured you were thinking about her."

"There's never a moment where she isn't on my mind," the Decepticon leader confessed.

"Well who knows, maybe the next seal is the last one," he said before relaxing into Megatron's seat, "But I know what you mean, Lori used to always be on my mind."

"What are you saying?"

"Um…" Coby remarked immediately realizing his blunder, "Well uh, after I got back from Speed Planet and before she went to Jungle Planet, there were a few days we spent together."

Megatron felt jealousy immediately prick inside of his circuits but he dismissed it quickly. He knew at that point in time that he hadn't even been aware of Lori's existence. "What happened?" he asked.

Coby's cheeks flushed before he confessed, "Nothing bad, I mean, she was really mad at me at first for going to Speed Planet, she didn't think it was fair that I got to go and she didn't. But I told her I'd make it up to her and she let me take her out one night. We didn't really do anything other than see a movie, but she is a _really_ good kisser."

"I guess this is it what Bud was talking about before we left for this planet?"

"Yes," Coby said.

"Well, if you're still harboring feelings for her, I'm not sorry."

Coby laughed before saying, "No, I'm happy for her and you. I would've never been able to handle her temper tantrums like you do. The first time I met her she was yelling at me for being too loud."

Megatron smiled and was just about to say something when Quickmix pulled back and said, "We are almost at the next seal."

When they got there, Metroplex and the other Gigantians quickly destroyed it, but to everyone's dismay, it wasn't the last one. Instead they pressed forward towards the next one. Megatron continued to count the time on his internal clock. Two more days quickly went by; they passed through three more seals with still no luck. He was beginning to wonder if this planet even had a core at all.

"Don't get discouraged," Quickmix said, driving alongside him, "We will be there soon."

Megatron sighed, deciding a conversation would distract him from his thoughts about Lori. He racked his CPU trying to think of anything that would be worth talking about when something suddenly hit him. "Metroplex once said you know a lot about a lot," he said.

Quickmix laughed, "Yeah, something on your mind?"

"Do you know anything about Planet X?"

"There's no longer a place called Planet X," Quickmix replied sourly, "It's only an identifier now for an underground army of criminals. Only warriors, thieves, assassins and other villains claim a link to it."

"Was it ever a planet?"

"Yes, but its dead now, it's been dead for a long time, and thank the Allspark for that."

"Why?"

"The only goal of that planet was to conquer other worlds, and it did. It would travel from planet to planet and enslave the natives before the conquered worlds were fed into the World Furnances of Planet X, that was how the planet got its energy and power."

"From feeding on other planets?"

"Yes."

Megatron thought that sounded eerily familiar to Unicron, but the Decepticon leader was well aware that 20 years ago, Sideways had served as a pawn to the planet eater. It made sense that he would create another planet that would have the same catastrophic power. "How did it die?" he asked.

"Our ancestors were able to destroy it," Quickmix revealed, "Its conquest ended here at Giant Planet. Why do you ask?"

"I met someone who claimed to be from Planet X once," Megatron said, but that was all he said. He would not reveal that Sideways had retrieved the Planet Key for them, he would not reveal the deal they had made with Sideways to restore Planet X. However, now that he knew what Sideways' true intentions were, there was no way that the deal they had made could be honored. He would not end one war only to start another. Sideways, however, would have to be dealt with at another time. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts though, he barely heard Metroplex speak.

"Ah, here it is!" he said.

"Finally!" Wing-Saber remarked as he transformed into his robot form, Jetfire following suit.

Megatron could hardly believe it as he stopped his vehicle form and transformed into his robot form as well. They were on a grassy hill, looking outwards. At the bottom of the hill, it appeared as if there was an abandoned city, however, Megatron knew better. It was the top of the Lemuria starship.

He stepped forward, unable to stop the smile that went across his face. "Metroplex, I cannot thank you enough for leading us here," he said.

"You are very welcome. I can no longer be of assistance to you though, now. I must return to my people. Menasor and I also have a compromise to make. I wish you the best of luck and hopefully our paths with cross again," the Giant Planet leader replied.

Megatron nodded, bidding him farewell. He watched as the Giant Planet natives proceeded to drive away before he turned back towards the starship. "Let's go home, boys," he said, walking forward.

* * *

Four months.

Optimus couldn't help himself as he paced back and forth across the command center of the Autobot and Decepticon base. Megatron and the others had left four months ago in order to retrieve the Lemuria starship. The others had returned already with their appointed starships, all they needed was for Megatron to come through, and they didn't have much time. The black hole was growing evermore powerful every day, and if they didn't do something soon, it would be too late.

He sighed heavily, it was early in the morning, almost everyone had reported in for their duties. Lori was absent, however. The Autobot leader knew she was taking Megatron's absence particularly hard, especially since nobody had heard from him since he left nearly four months ago. Optimus had considered the possibility that the Decepticon leader was dead, but he didn't want to believe it. Primus had entrusted Wing-Saber, Jetfire, Coby, Bud, and Jolt's lives to Megatron. Megatron wouldn't let anything happen to them…he wouldn't let anything happen to himself for Lori's sake. The Autobot leader shook his head. Megatron was coming. He was only severely delayed, or so the Autobot leader hoped.

"Optimus, we have a call coming in," Scattershot said, rather unenthusiastically, "It's heavily encrypted, I can't figure out who it is."

"If it's heavily encrypted, it must be someone fairly important," Optimus replied, "Put them through."

"Yes sir," Scattershot replied, allowing the transmission to come in on the monitor, "Alright, it'll be coming up in three…two…one…"

"Well Optimus, long time no see."

Optimus couldn't help the smile that went across his face when he saw Megatron's face appear on the monitor. "Megatron!" he exclaimed, shocked to see him, "You're back!"

"Nearly," Megatron replied, "But everyone is safe and sound. Where would you like me to park this thing?"

Optimus smiled, "I'll give you the coordinates to the other starships, you can put it with them."

And then the Decepticon leader asked the inevitable question, "Is Lori around?"

"She hasn't reported in yet," Optimus said.

"Good, don't tell her I'm back, I'd like to surprise her."

"As you wish."

"See you in a bit, Prime."

"You too, Megatron," Optimus replied before ending the transmission. He couldn't help it as he smiled. For the first time in his life, he was proud of the Decepticon leader.

"I'll keep her distracted," Starscream said, stepping forward.

Optimus looked to him. The Decepticon second in command had been reporting in for both him and Alexis now since Red Alert had her confined to bed rest. She was a labor risk and if she exerted herself too much, she was libel to go into labor. Optimus nodded, agreeing.

And it wasn't long before Lori entered the command center. Starscream immediately approached her, much to her surprise. He made sure to keep her back to the door as he said, "Alexis and I are having a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you could help us."

"Um…I can try," she remarked, "What's the problem?"

"Alexis and I haven't come up with a name for our daughter yet, I was wondering if you possibly had any suggestions?" he asked, though it was a lie. He had just asked the question when the doors the command center opened, revealing Megatron, who immediately noticed them.

"Uh…" Lori stated, not turning to see who had come in. Before she could suggest anything though, someone tapped on her shoulder. Lori turned to see who it was. At first, her CPU couldn't register the face; she started to turn back to Starscream when she suddenly realized just who had tapped on her shoulder. "Megatron!" she cried as she jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

He spun her around before hugging her tightly against him. "I've missed you," he breathed, kissing the tears of happiness that were escaping from her optics, "Primus, I've _missed_ you."

"Not as much as I've missed you," she breathed back through tears, "Oh Megatron, I love you, I _love_ you."

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered as he kissed her.

Optimus could only smile as he looked on. Megatron had proven himself, not only to Lori, but to everyone else. He had brought back his men and the humans unharmed and above all, he had led a successful mission to retrieve the Lemuria starship. He turned back to the monitor where he was working, feeling at ease, as though he could finally taste peace. He wouldn't tell Megatron today that Rad had been imprisoned; he would leave that for tomorrow. He would allow the Decepticon leader to spend time with Lori. Peace across Cybertron, across the universe could wait one more day.

However, nobody noticed Vector Prime glaring at Megatron and Lori from across the room.

* * *

Please review!


	43. From Here on After

Well, this story only has 2-3 more chapters left. I know I still have a lot to cover, but it's going to happen quickly when I do go to write it. I'm ready to move on to other things. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story right along. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 43: From Here on After**

A sudden and harsh pain jolted Alexis from recharge.

Her optics flared online as she eased a hand over her abdomen, rubbing away the lingering pain. She sighed heavily, unclenching her jaw when the pain finally subsided. Whatever it was, it only had been momentary, and she was more than sure one of the sparklings had simply kicked a little too hard. She waited a few minutes, and when the pain didn't return, she let her optics go offline so she could try to get some more recharge, however it didn't immediately return.

Nearly thirty minutes later, a wave of pain ripped through her midsection again, but this time it was sharper, longer, more powerful. She groaned as she grit her teeth together, squeezing her optics closed as she waited for the pain to pass.

"Alexis?"

She let her optics come back online as she met Starscream's worried gaze. Feeling breathless, she asked, "Are you ready to meet your kids today?"

"Today?" he repeated, "You mean…"

She watched as his cautious optics looked her over before she said, "I think I'm having contractions."

"Let's get you to the med bay," he said before carefully lifting her in his arms. He immediately took her to the med bay where Red Alert was on duty.

The Autobot medic took one look at them before saying, "Let me guess, we got some sparklings coming?"

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"I've got a berth ready over here," Red Alert responded and directed Starscream towards it.

Starscream carefully set Alexis on it and Red Alert helped her get comfortable as he hooked a few wires to her. When he was finished with the prep work, he then looked to Starscream and said, "Don't get jealous, but I am going to have to look at your mate's private areas."

"I know that," Starscream replied, irritated, "I'm not stupid."

"Well, I'm just being cautious, I've had other mechs get violent," Red Alert said before looking to Alexis, "You'll need to open your interface panels."

Alexis did as he said and the medic examined her port before saying, "You're already dilated quite a bit. Your sparklings are going to be here before afternoon."

Starscream felt elation catch in his throat as the medic spread a blanket over Alexis to help her keep warm. "For now, keep timing the contractions to see how far apart they are. I will be back in a bit to check on you," Red Alert said before walking away to prepare chambers for the sparklings. They would have to be cleaned and probably nursed not too long after they were born. Alexis was in for a long day. And since she was having triplets, he was going to need Ratchet's help.

* * *

Megatron knew he was going to get hell from Lori if he said anything, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for much longer. He had noticed it while making love to her the previous night; he was noticing it now as he watched her tidy up. He sighed heavily as he got up from the berth. He wrapped an arm around his love before directing her towards the door, planning on going to the command center. There was no better time to talk to her than the present.

"Lori," he said cautiously, feeling like he should bite his tongue, "You know that I love you no matter what, right?"

She leaned against him before saying, "Yeah."

"And that I would never leave you," he continued.

"Is something wrong, Megatron?" she asked as she stood up straight and looked to him.

"No, nothing's wrong," he replied sheepishly, "It's just…you're bigger now than you were when I left."

She glared at him, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"N-No!" he said quickly, hoping she would stay calm. He knew her temper rivaled his own, "It's just, if a transformer starts over-ingesting on energon it can be detrimental to their health."

"You _are_ saying I'm fat!" she hollered, optics burning with anger as she stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"No I'm not!" he stated, but he knew Lori would never believe him.

"Who do you think you are?" she shouted, "You've been gone four months and then when you come back you tell me I've gotten fat? Thanks a _whole _lot!"

"Lori, calm down—

"Just so you know, my energon intakes have not changed since you've been gone."

"They must have—

"So now you're calling me a liar?"

Megatron groaned. It was impossible to argue with a femme. No matter how wrong they were, they were always right. Knowing he wasn't going to win this, he relented. And even though she was highly infuriated with him, he still took her in his arms and kissed her before breathing, "I'm sorry, Lori. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You got that right," she said.

"I love you, Lori."

"Sure you do."

"Come on, Lori."

She sighed heavily before saying, "I love you too."

He kissed her again before walking the rest of the way to the command center with her. He wasn't surprised to see Optimus already there, however, he was a bit surprised when the Autobot leader looked to him and said, "Good, you're here. There is something of importance that I need to discuss with you."

"Well, how important is it?" Megatron asked as he walked up to the Prime.

"Important enough that I should have told you yesterday, but you just got back and I didn't want to throw bad news on you immediately."

"Uh-oh," he stated, "What's going on?"

"The day you left to retrieve the Lemuria starship we took Rad prisoner."

Megatron stared at him in disbelief before saying, "So Rad is here, in this base?"

"Yes," Optimus answered, "He's been securely locked in the brig for the last four months."

The Decepticon leader eyed the door. "He's been here _that_ long?" he mused, refusing to let his anger to get the best of him, "Well then, it's time I paid him a visit." He turned to the door, but Optimus stopped him.

"I think you and I should consult with Starscream to decide a just punishment for Rad," the Autobot leader said.

Megatron scowled, "The only just punishment for him is death. Starscream would agree."

"After what he has done to torment us as well as our mates, I don't disagree. But we need to discuss how we will execute him," Optimus said, "Despite what he has done, we still need to show him we are better than him, that we are just and humane. We cannot rip him apart, even if that is what he deserves."

Megatron sighed heavily, knowing that Optimus was right even if his Decepticon instincts were telling him otherwise. "Alright," he finally said, "But if I find out that Rad is up to no good, it's the end of him."

Optimus nodded, "Understood."

* * *

Rad paced back and forth in his cell as Vector Prime delivered him the news that Megatron had returned. The former human nervously clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to keep himself calm. However, it seemed like nothing could calm his nerves. "Optimus will surely tell him I'm here. Once he finds out, no doubt he'll come down here and try to kill me," he rambled, not caring that Vector Prime was watching him.

"I could free you, master," the time and space guardian suggested, "I can bring you Unicron."

Rad grimaced before turning to him and saying, "No, that's not what I want."

"Then…what do you want?"

"All I truly want is Alexis gone. If I can't have her, no one can."

"And Starscream?"

"He needs to die too. Everything is his fault. If he had never come back in the picture, Alexis would have never left me."

"What about Lori?"

"She'll probably end up dead," Rad stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "I don't really care what happens to her or Jessamine. I have to kill Megatron before he kills me. Optimus I'm not really worried about."

"What would you like me to do?"

"See if you can find out anything at all that may be of importance to me. If you can find out Optimus and Megatron's plans for me, that would be great."

"Yes sir," Vector Prime said as he went to leave.

"Oh, and Vector Prime?"

"Yes?" he asked as he looked back to Rad.

"See if you can send Lori my way," he said with a sly grin as he sat down, "I could use someone to help me relax…"

"As you wish," Vector Prime replied before turning and leaving the brig.

* * *

Alexis wanted to scream as another contraction ripped through her. She squeezed Starscream's hand mercilessly, gritting her teeth as she waited for the contraction to pass. She sighed with relief when it was finally over as Starscream gently rubbed her back. Her contractions were more frequent now and much more powerful. Alexis looked to Starscream as he gazed at her with gentle and concerned optics. Ratchet and Red Alert were getting things ready for the triplets arrival. The Decepticon wrapped a powerful arm around her as she asked, "Are you as scared as I am?"

"What are you afraid of?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head, "Don't be afraid. I'm going to be right here with you the whole time; I'm going to be right here with you from here on after. You won't have to go through any of this alone."

Alexis leaned into him as Red Alert came into the room, Ratchet following him. She looked up at the medics expectantly as Red Alert checked her dilated port. He then looked back up at her before saying, "I'm going to go ahead and break the energon sac that is nourishing the triplets. Hopefully we'll have all your children here within the hour."

She nodded and then looked to Starscream, worry heavy in her optics. "You'll be fine," he breathed as he pressed his lips to her helm, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Megatron hadn't thought it was unusual when Vector Prime entered the command center to report for his duties. He also didn't find it unusual when he observed the elder strike up a conversation with Lori. He did, however, find it very unsettling when Lori abruptly ended the conversation and said she would be back in a little bit. The Decepticon leader watched as his mate left the command center before he turned to Vector Prime and asked, "What was that about?"

The time and space guardian simply shrugged before turning back to his work. Megatron narrowed his optics and was just about to pursue Lori when he received the familiar pings of a comm. call. He grumbled before accepting the call and saying, "Megatron here."

"Megatron, this is Starscream."

"Something wrong?" Megatron asked, "Neither you nor Alexis have reported in this morning."

"Alexis is in labor," he replied, but Megatron could hear him smile.

The Decepticon leader couldn't hide his own grin as he said, "Let me know when the children are born, I would like to see them."

"Of course, but I got to go."

"I understand, Megatron out." He looked up only to catch Optimus' gaze. He grinned at the Autobot leader before saying, "I'm sure you heard all that."

"I did," Optimus replied.

"You and Jessamine will be next."

Optimus couldn't hide a smile as he said, "I can't wait."

Megatron smiled softly. Seeing how happy Starscream, Alexis, Optimus, and Jessamine were, he could hardly wait to become a parent himself. But now that the universe was nearly saved, now that Rad was in custody, was it finally safe to try having children with Lori? He looked longingly towards the door.

Primus, he hoped so.

* * *

"Lori…"

"You summoned me, master?"

Rad grinned as he allowed his optics to roam her body. She leaned against the bars, looking at him with absolutely no emotion in her optics. Whatever the program was that Vector Prime used on her, it worked magnificently.

"I did, my dear," he said as he licked his lips, "Why don't you unlock the door and come inside?"

"I do not have the key and I do not know where it is kept," she replied, "Vector Prime has that information if you would like to be released."

He growled as he stood up. He sauntered over to the bars where she was and roughly cupped her face in his hand, "We'll have to do this the hard way then."

"H-Hard way?" she breathed.

He read the fear in her optics but ignored it as he angled her face so he could kiss her. The moment his lips graced hers he wanted her. He kissed her fiercely, working quickly to arouse her as he eyed the space between the bars. He could do this, he could—

Lori jerked away, a horrified expression on her face. Before he could grab her and pull her back to him, she was already leaning against the opposite wall, tears forming in her optics. "What's…what's going on?" she asked, her voice strained, "Why am I here…what am I…what are _you_ doing?"

Rad growled before saying, "You are under my control, Lori."

Lori put a hand to her head as a sudden dizziness clouded her optics. The program tried to kick back in, but did not have the operating strength. It would have to reboot. It would be several minutes before Rad could initiate control over her again.

"I…I am not," she tried to say as the dizziness cleared.

"Vector Prime is quite competent in hypnosis, isn't he?" Rad chuckled as he crossed his jail cell and sat back on his berth.

"Vector Prime is in on this too?"

"I would advise you did not tell anyone about this, especially Megatron."

She narrowed her optics at him, "Or else what? There's not much you can do behind bars."

Rad glared at her, "Do not forget Vector Prime is under my control. This isn't the first time you've been sent here by him; it surely will not be the last. In fact, you will be the one who sets me free. You will betray Megatron and the others, you will serve me."

"I've had enough," Lori said as she headed out of the brig.

She tried to ignore the sounds of his malicious laughter as she walked away.

* * *

"Push!" Red Alert commanded.

Alexis groaned loudly as she pushed again, trying to ride the wave of her current contraction as she felt the first child practically sliding out of her. She had barely caught her breath when she heard Red Alert say, "One more good push…"

Alexis was never so relieved to hear the sounds of audio-receptor piercing shrieks. Red Alert held up the first born so that she could see and when she and Starscream saw the energon covered, sobbing beautiful mess that was their son, she felt tears on her cheeks. Red Alert handed him off to Ratchet so that the sparkling could get cleaned up.

"What's his name?" Ratchet asked.

Starscream grinned proudly, "Thunderwing."

Fifteen minutes later, Red Alert coached Alexis through another delivery. She sighed heavily as she felt the baby leave her, but cried once again when Red Alert held her second son up for her and Starscream to see.

"And this one?" Ratchet asked as he took the squirming, crying bundle in his arms to clean him up.

"Skyblast," Starscream responded.

Not even a minute later, their daughter was born. Alexis sighed with relief knowing that the worst was over as she beheld her daughter. She smiled broadly, but was surprised when she noticed Starscream wiping his optics.

"Starscream," she breathed, grinning.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her.

Ratchet cleared his throat before asking, "What's the little femme's name?"

"Starlily," Alexis breathed.

Ratchet nodded. When the triplets were cleaned and settled, Red Alert and Ratchet brought them over to Alexis and Starscream. Alexis held their daughter in her arms while Starscream carefully cradled Thunderwing and Skyblast in his arms. They looked their children over and quickly noticed that the two mechs had clearly taken after Starscream when it came to looks. Thunderwing was dark blue and silver while Skyblast was white and light blue. Starlily, on the other hand, was red and white with traces of pink. Her looks clearly came from her mother.

"Primus, they're perfect," Starscream breathed, beholding his children. Each little coo they made nearly melted his spark.

"Yes they are," Alexis agreed.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, but before anyone could answer, the door flew open, revealing Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream frowned, "Do you mind?"

"No, not really," Skywarp said, "We wanted to see the newest family members."

"Alexis is tired," Starscream remarked.

"It's alright, Starscream," she said as she looked up at him.

He gazed back at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and Skywarp grinned as he approached them, Thundercracker cautiously approaching. "So, what'd you name them?" Skywarp asked as he peeked at the white and light blue sparkling.

"The one you're looking at is Skyblast," Starscream admitted proudly, "This one, the oldest, is Thunderwing. Alexis has Starlily, she's the youngest."

Thundercracker gave a soft smile, "I see you named them after us."

"We are a trine," Starscream stated.

"Can I hold little Sky?" Skywarp asked, "Uncle Skywarp is going to teach him everything, especially how to tick his father off."

"You're not funny," Starscream said, "And no you can't."

"You're no fun."

"How about you do me a favor?" Starscream asked.

"What's that?"

"Will you tell Megatron that the sparklings are born? He wishes to see them."

"Wait a minute, you didn't want me to see them, but you're going to let Megatron see them, of all transformers?"

"He's not young and reckless like you are. He's always had a soft spot for sparklings. It's actually quite surprising that he's never had any of his own."

"Not really," Skywarp stated, "He doesn't want weaknesses."

Thundercracker shrugged, "He's got Lori now. Come on Skywarp; let's go find the boss man."

"Fine," Skywarp reluctantly agreed before following his older brother out of the med bay.

Alexis smirked before looking to Starscream and saying, "If Skyblast is anything like Skywarp, we're in for it."

Starscream just smiled as he continued to take in his children.

* * *

Lori thought about crying. She thought about returning to her and Megatron's room, throwing things, slamming things, shouting, screaming, sobbing until Rad finally went away. She thought about going to Megatron right away and telling him everything, even though she didn't remember what happened. She just remembered the last thing she saw before everything went dark was Vector Prime.

"Just like the last time," she mused angrily as she walked through the base. She wasn't looking for Megatron, she wasn't looking for a place to hide or go sit and cry. Hiding or crying wouldn't solve anything. She wasn't going to let Rad control her anymore. Instead, she was going to take matters into her own hands and go straight to the source.

Vector Prime.

She ended up nearly colliding with him in the hallway not far from the command center. She stopped walking and looked up at him as he stopped and gazed down at her, an unusual tension between them. For the first time in her life, she didn't trust the look in the once gentle Autobot's optics.

"You're still working for Rad, aren't you? You know Rad is here, locked in the brig. I know you know. I know the reprogramming is still affecting you," she remarked and then yelled, "But don't you think you could leave me out of it?"

"Lori," he said flatly, "Lower your voice."

"Why, are you afraid of getting caught?" she hissed, "Well, here's news for you, you're _already_ caught. I'm going to tell Megatron what's going on."

"And you think he will believe you?"

"Of course! Rad said you were using some kind of hypnosis on me to make me go see him."

"Rad promised to get rid of the reprogramming if I help him succeed. I know he is the only one who has the ability to. I know Ratchet and Red Alert wish to help, but Rad is the only one who can fully restore my mind."

"You believe him?" she spat.

"It is the only hope I have."

"So you'll turn me over to him just so you can save yourself?"

"Understand I am not Vector Prime right now, I am Rad's servant. My body, my mind, my soul, it belongs to him until he releases me. I will only regret this if I am allowed to become who I really am again, Vector Prime."

"Then I'm done dealing with the servant," she said as she went to walk by him. She felt a wave of nausea hit her when Vector Prime suddenly stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To get help, so if you don't mind letting me go…"

She saw Vector Prime's fist coming too late. He struck her in the back of the head, sending her into darkness. Carefully, he lifted her over his shoulder and walked away. Until Rad was ready, he would have to hide her. Lori knew too much.

* * *

After Megatron ended the comm. call with Starscream, he had wanted to pursue Lori and see why she had abruptly left the command center. He eyed the door, curious as to why she had not returned. Thinking he wouldn't be missed, he went to leave when Optimus' voice suddenly stopped him.

"We have received word that Primus is in the process of repairing the Atlantis starship," the Autobot leader said, "The repairs may take a week or so."

Glumly, Megatron turned his attention to the Autobot leader. "So within a week's time, the universe should be saved?" he asked.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, and it's about time."

"If I may, I'm going to step out for—

"Hey boss man!"

Megatron nearly jumped out of his metal chassis when Skywarp suddenly teleported in front of him. He growled as the shock wore away before he asked, "How many times to I have to tell you not to do that?"

"Oh, lighten up," the young seeker said with a shrug, "Screamer said you can go see the sparklings."

"You can probably come see them too," Thundercracker remarked as he nodded to Optimus.

"I think we will," Optimus replied, "Shall we, Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader nodded as he headed towards the door, "I'll be there as soon as I find Lori. I know she would like to see the sparklings too."

"Alright, I'll meet you down there," Optimus stated.

Megatron nodded before he headed out the door.

* * *

Both Starscream and Alexis were surprised when Optimus showed up and not Megatron. Regardless, they were just as eager to introduce the newborns to the Autobot leader. As he beheld Thunderwing, Skyblast, and Starlily, Starscream couldn't help but wonder, "Is Megatron coming?"

Optimus looked up at him, "He is. He went to find Lori first since he figured she would like to see the sparklings as well."

"How long ago did he start looking for her?"

"Be patient, Starscream," Alexis said.

"I am, but you need your rest," he replied.

Optimus checked the time and realized that Megatron should have been here by now. Even if Megatron couldn't find her, he could call her to meet him. He watched as an hour went by, and then another. Finally, Starscream couldn't take it anymore.

"Something isn't right, I'm going to call him," the Decepticon second in command mused. He was just about to hand Thunderwing and Skyblast to Optimus when the door to the med bay opened. Starscream looked up only to feel his gears nearly lock up. Megatron finally made it, but the look on his face put Starscream on edge.

"Where's Lori?" Alexis asked nervously.

Megatron tried to maintain his composure, "I was hoping one of you might have heard from her."

Optimus turned to him, "Megatron?"

"I can't find Lori."

* * *

Can't say when I'll update again, but please review!


	44. Complications

Well, this chapter is super long, but a ton of stuff happens, so you shouldn't get bored. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I'm hoping to finish this story before I go back to school, but we'll see. There's only 1-2 chapters left.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Complications**

"What do you mean you _took_ Lori?"

Vector Prime stared at his master as an agitated expression went across his face. "She knew too much," the Prime tried to explain, "After she left here yesterday she _knew_ that I was responsible for her hypnosis. If I had let her go, she would have told someone what was going on. I did not wish to compromise you, sir."

"They'll review the security tapes, they'll _know_ that you've been talking to me, they'll know you took her, they'll know what I've _done_ to her."

"I have already taken care of the security tapes."

Rad seemed to calm down after hearing this, "Well then, if you have her, where is she?"

"I am keeping her locked inside my quarters for now. If the others wish to search my quarters, I will be able to hide her."

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Alexis had her children; Jessamine is due to go into labor soon."

"Jessamine?" Rad questioned surprised, "She's pregnant?"

Vector Prime nodded, "Yes, with Optimus' sparkling."

"Optimus!" Rad exclaimed, another wave of surprise coursing through him, "No wonder he got so offended when I insulted her that one time."

"I do believe Primus is nearly ready to use the Omega Lock to activate the Ark."

"The Ark?"

"The four starships, the Atlantis, the Ogygia, the Hyperborea, and the Lemuria transform into a super weapon known as the Ark. Primus will fire this into the black hole. It is the only thing powerful enough to stop the black hole from devouring the whole universe," Vector Prime explained.

"The moment the black hole is destroyed, you will free me."

"As you command, master."

* * *

Jessamine felt like she was dying.

Since she was so close to her due date, Optimus had wanted her to stay in their quarters and get some rest. She was too exhausted to argue with him, so she had stayed behind while Optimus reported to his duties. Now she was in sheer agony as another contraction ripped through her.

"Wait a few more minutes, kid," she said as she rubbed her abdomen and sat up on the berth. Jessamine knew that she had to get to the med bay and soon, it seemed as if her son was impatient. With the way her contractions were coming, it wouldn't be long until he was born. However, she knew there was no way she could make it to the med bay by herself as she radioed Optimus.

She listened as the comm. pinged and she counted the pings as she waited for the Autobot leader to pick up. "Come on," she breathed as ping number three sounded, "Of all the times to _not_ answer my comm. call now is not it!"

To her horror, he didn't pick up. Jessamine grit her teeth and squeezed her optics closed as another contraction ripped through her. It seemed like forever went by before the contraction eased up and she tried getting hold of Optimus, this time marking the call as urgent.

"Jessamine, what's going on?"

She sighed with relief when she heard his familiar voice. "Your son wants out, that's what's going on. There's no way I can get to the med bay by myself," she stated.

"I'm on my way," the Autobot leader replied before ending the call.

And Jessamine waited. Another contraction hit her just as Optimus arrived and he immediately went to her side. "Easy," he breathed as he took her in his arms.

She clung to him and when the contraction eased, she breathed, "What took you so long?"

"I was meeting with Megatron about Lori, I had a hard time getting away," Optimus replied gently as he lifted her in his arms and headed for the door. He carried Jessamine to the med bay, radioing Red Alert along the way to let the medical officer know that they were on their way.

When they got there, Red Alert already had a berth ready for Jessamine, which Optimus set her upon. The medic proceeded to assess the situation to see how far along Jessamine's labor was. Her port was already dilated quite a bit as he proceeded to give her some pain medication to help with the contractions.

Red Alert then explained that he needed to get a chamber ready for the sparkling and that he would be back soon. Optimus watched as he left before he turned to Jessamine with a gentle smile on his face. He knew she was still in a great deal of pain so he tried to keep his excitement to a minimum. He could hardly wait to meet his son…

"I love you," the Autobot leader breathed as he leaned over and kissed Jessamine on the helm.

"I love you, too," she whispered back as she took his hand and held it firmly in hers.

Optimus gave her hand a gentle squeeze before saying, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I promise."

* * *

Megatron paced the command center of the base as he tried to figure out what to do. Lori had been missing for nearly a week, he had lost sleep, he was behind on energon intakes, and whoever was currently witnessing him pace back and forth probably thought he was mad.

Optimus had left him in command since Jessamine had gone into labor, and while Megatron was happy for the Autobot leader, he wasn't sure if he could handle the duties of command right now. Alexis and Starscream were on a brief leave until they adjusted to life with triplets and Megatron feared that Optimus and Jessamine would be taking the same leave now. If he was in sole command of _both_ armies while Lori was missing, there was no way he'd have time to look for her.

He tried nearly every day to contact her only to not receive a reply. He had checked and double checked the surveillance videos, but they didn't reveal anything. It was quite clear that they had been sabotaged, but the question was by whom. Megatron stopped pacing for a moment and glanced out amongst the troops. If the security tapes had been doctored, that meant that someone here in the base was responsible for Lori's disappearance. Surely Lori would not have runaway and taken the time to erase the tapes. He had just returned as well, there was no reason for her to go missing. The last person she had spoken with was Vector Prime. It was during their conversation that Lori abruptly left. And she had said she would return shortly, but she never made it back.

Megatron felt sick, something was wrong. For all he knew, Lori could have been severely injured or dead. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He needed answers.

"Scattershot," the Decepticon leader spoke causing the blue Autobot to look at him.

"What's up, Megatron?" Scattershot replied.

"Has Vector Prime reported in this morning?"

"Yes sir, he did so about an hour ago."

"Any idea where he is now?"

"I think he's meditating in his room, he's been having a bit of trouble with the reprogramming Rad gave him lately."

"He doesn't happen to know that Rad is imprisoned here, does he?" Megatron asked.

"No," Scattershot replied, "Optimus has strict orders that nobody let it slip to him that Rad is in the brig. He's worried that if Vector Prime found out, the reprogramming would force him to free Rad."

"I see," Megatron remarked before turning to the Autobot second in command, "Jetfire."

"Yes, Megatron?"

"I have an errand to run; you are in charge until I return."

"Yes sir," Jetfire replied as Megatron left the room.

* * *

Rad was surprised when he heard the door to the brig open once again. Even though Vector Prime had left over twenty minutes ago, it was possible that he returned with more news for him. However, he refrained from saying anything and was glad that he did when Megatron suddenly came into view. Rad swallowed hard, knowing that this more than likely was about Lori. He tried to maintain his composure since he knew that Megatron would not hesitate to kill him. He couldn't blow this now.

"I was wondering when you might come down to see me," Rad taunted, offering the Decepticon leader a smirk.

Megatron tried to keep his temper in check as he chose his words carefully. "You don't seem too disappointed that I haven't been down sooner," he said.

"It's a shame you didn't bring Lori with you. I might've been a little more willing to talk then."

"You'll talk whether you like it or not," Megatron stated.

"Depends on what you want to talk about, if you want to swap stories about how to make your mate squirm, well, I've got a few stories," he said with a slight chuckle.

It took everything in Megatron's power to refrain from beating Rad right then and there. "I actually wish to talk about your pawn, Vector Prime," he clarified.

"What about him? He abandoned me four months ago. I had no other choice but to turn myself in because of him."

"Your servant hasn't been very subtle, Rad. I have reason to believe he's been conspiring with you, it doesn't take much to doctor the surveillance tapes."

"My, something's got you on edge," Rad remarked.

"Lori is _missing_. I have every reason to believe that you had something to do with her disappearance."

"Yes, because I can kidnap people while _locked_ inside a jail cell," Rad retorted sarcastically, "She may be a nice plaything, but this time I had nothing to do with her disappearing."

"Where is she?" the Decepticon leader hissed.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"What has Vector Prime said?"

"I haven't spoken to him since he left!" Rad exclaimed, "If you're thinking he did something to her, then you better take this up with him, not me."

Megatron growled, relenting before he said, "If I find out you had any kind of involvement in her disappearance, it will be the end of you." And with that, Megatron left the brig to go find Vector Prime. However, he hadn't made it very far when his comlink suddenly pinged.

"Megatron here," he stated as he kept walking.

"Megatron, it's Jetfire, I need you to report back to your duties."

"What is going on?" he nearly growled.

"Optimus just radioed me; apparently Jessamine is having severe complications. I'm going to the med bay to see if I can find out what's going on."

Megatron felt a stab of panic for the Autobot leader surge through his spark. "Leave Thundercracker in charge," he stated, "I'll meet you at the med bay."

"Yes sir, Jetfire out."

* * *

By the time Megatron and Jetfire reached the med bay, Optimus was outside pacing. It took just about everything Jetfire and Megatron had to coax the Autobot leader into sitting down and explaining just what was going on.

"The sparkling has an abnormal presentation," Optimus explained, "Instead of being positioned head-down; he's at a transverse lie, meaning he's lying horizontally. Red Alert said he didn't catch it in time. The sparkling hasn't been born yet, but Jessamine will need surgery in order to prevent injury to herself and the child."

"She's in good hands," Jetfire remarked, "Red Alert and Ratchet are the best medics out there."

"If anything happens—

"Nothing is going to happen," Megatron said in an effort to reassure the Prime, "Jessamine's been through far worse."

Optimus looked to the Decepticon leader before admitting, "I'm surprised you're here and not looking for Lori."

Megatron gave a weak smile before saying quietly, "I had to make sure a friend of mine was okay. I'm not going to be able to find Lori without your help."

Optimus returned his smile with full confidence. "Thank you, Megatron," he said, "From the bottom of my spark."

"Wing-Saber might've been right about you two having a bromance," Jetfire mused as both leaders shot him with glares, "Hey! I was just saying."

* * *

Starscream restrained from venting a sigh. Three _screaming_ children was not what he had signed up for. Alexis had stepped out for a few minutes to stretch her legs and Starscream had assured her with full confidence that he could handle the triplets with no problems whatsoever while she was gone. It seemed, however, that as soon as she had stepped out of the room, the choir of wails had begun.

"Come on guys," he breathed as he picked up his sons and rocked them in his arms while simultaneously rocking Starlily's crib with his foot. It felt like a juggling act of epic proportions. "Are you all just out to prove that my word to your mother is no good?" he asked as he continued rocking them. However, their cries did not cease.

Realizing that it was not going to work, he set Thunderwing and Skyblast back in their cribs before attempting to give them bottles. Each one of them tossed their bottles aside, clearly not hungry. He tried making silly faces, but that didn't work either. He considered muting his audio receptors when an idea came to him.

"Thank the Allspark none of you will remember this when you're older," he stated. He had decided to sing them a song, but nothing was coming to mind. Instead, he couldn't help it as he gently sang the only song lyrics that came to mind, "It's astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll. But listen closely, not for very much longer, I've got to keep control."

Starscream looked down only to notice that his kids' cries had softened. He looked at their tearstained cheeks and instead of crankiness; he saw curiosity in their optics. Encouraged, he kept going, "I remember, doing the time warp drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me and the void would be calling: let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again…"

Starlily giggled and Starscream smiled as he got to his feet and started to dance, "It's just a jump to the left and then a step to the right! With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane, let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

Starscream looked down; his kids were now bright eyed and cheery, squirming in delight instead of frustration. He offered them their bottles, which they took this time. He proceeded to sit down with a sigh just as Alexis returned. She went over to the cribs where Thunderwing, Skyblast, and Starlily were drinking contently yet greedily. She then looked to Starscream who had a proud smile on his face as he said, "I told you I could handle it."

Alexis gave him a kiss on the cheek before chuckling, "I guess you could be Mr. Mom then."

"Well, I don't know about that…"

Alexis laughed just as Starscream's comlink suddenly buzzed. "Megatron to Starscream," came the Decepticon leader's voice.

"Starscream here," the Decepticon answered as he pulled Alexis onto his lap and kissed her.

"Jessamine is in labor," he stated.

"Oh, I want to go down," Alexis remarked.

"We will be down in a bit," Starscream replied.

"Alright," Megatron stated, "But Jessamine is having complications."

"Complications? How bad?"

"Severe, the child was lying horizontally across her womb rather than vertically and head-down. She's having emergency surgery. Optimus could really use all the support he can get right now," Megatron explained.

"Understood, we'll be right down," Starscream stated before ending the transmission. He looked to Alexis who had already gathered Starlily in her arms.

Starscream took his sons in either arm before leaving the room and heading to the med bay with her.

* * *

"Optimus, you're making me nervous, sit down," Jetfire stated as he watched his leader pace back and forth across the waiting room of the medical bay.

"Well if my pacing is making you nervous, imagine how I feel," Optimus stated as he continued his pacing.

"Optimus, everything is going to be alright," Megatron said, "Sit down. You've got too much nervous energy."

"How do you think Jessamine and the sparkling are?" the Autobot leader asked, ignoring Megatron, "Do you think Red Alert will come out soon?"

"Sir, just sit down and try to relax," Jetfire said.

Optimus shook his head just as Starscream and Alexis entered. They immediately noticed how the Autobot leader was pacing before Alexis asked, "How is she?"

"We haven't heard anything," Optimus was quick to say.

Alexis vented a sigh before sitting down, Starscream sitting beside her. "Looks like you've got your hands full there, Starscream," Megatron remarked, observing how he had both of his sons in his arms.

"You could be a dear and take one off my hands for me," Starscream stated.

"I will so long as you don't call me dear again," Megatron replied.

Starscream proceeded to hand him Skyblast and the Decepticon leader carefully took him in his arms, cradling him. As he looked the sparkling over, he couldn't help but feel his spark melt. The day he was able to produce his own sparklings with Lori, oh it would be the best day of his life.

Starscream leaned over and asked in a low voice, "Have you found Lori yet?"

Megatron vented a sigh before shaking his head. "No," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry."

However, Megatron couldn't formulate a reply. Instead, Skyblast suddenly coughed and spluttered and the Decepticon leader sat him up just as he spit up all over his torso and lap. Starscream couldn't hold back a chuckle. Megatron glared at him before looking to Skyblast who was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. The Decepticon leader couldn't hold back a smile as he said, "Well, you certainly are cute. Too bad you have the mannerisms of your father."

"Watch it," Starscream stated as he handed Megatron a chamois so he could clean himself off.

The Decepticon leader took it and had just finished wiping the regurgitated energon off himself when the door to the med bay suddenly opened revealing Red Alert. Optimus immediately halted his pacing and turned to the medic. An uneasy pause filled the room, the tension so thick that it was almost suffocating. All optics fell on Red Alert as he said, "Your son is fine, Optimus."

"And Jessamine?"

Red Alert paused and Optimus felt sick. "She started hemorrhaging after the surgery," the medical officer explained and then hesitated, "She lost a lot of energon. I'm not…I'm not expecting her to make it through the night."

Optimus pushed past Red Alert and disappeared inside the med bay, the doors closing behind him. Four sets of optics stared at the door, sparks breaking for the obvious pain that the Autobot leader was in.

* * *

Lori fidgeted as Vector Prime came closer. She was bound at her wrist and ankle joints with stasis cuffs; she had a gag in her mouth so that she couldn't talk. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free from the restraints. Instead, she did all she could do to show her disdain towards the time and space guardian, she fixed the ugliest glare she could muster onto her face.

"Here," he said as he removed the gag and titled her head back, forcing energon down her throat, "You're overdue for this."

Lori choked the energon down before he replaced the gag, not giving her a moment to talk. He looked her over before saying, "You won't be like this for long, a few more days at the most."

Lori could only glare at his back as he left the room.

* * *

Optimus felt like collapsing when he reached Jessamine's bedside. She had tubes and wires coming every which way out of her. He noticed that her spark beat was eerily slow as energon slowly dripped into her from an IV. "Oh, Jessamine," he breathed as he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his and holding it firmly, "This wasn't supposed to happen." He squeezed his optics shut as his own words came back to haunt him.

"_Don't worry, everything will be alright. I promise."_

"Optimus?"

He forced his optics back online as he looked out and saw Ratchet approaching with a squirming bundle in his arms, "Would you like to meet your son?"

"Bring him here," the Autobot leader stated.

Ratchet went over to Optimus before carefully handing him to his leader. Optimus felt like the world had stopped moving the moment his optics beheld his son. He had gotten Jessamine's optics brilliant blue optics, but mostly his features. He was mostly red and blue with black, silver, and yellow accents. He looked up at Optimus, cooing gently.

"If only your mother could see how perfect you are," he breathed, unable to take his optics off his son.

"We've done everything that we can, Optimus," Ratchet stated, "The fight is Jessamine's now."

The Autobot leader managed to shift his gaze back to Jessamine. All he wanted to do was tell her how proud he was of her, how much he loved her, to show her how beautiful their son was. "Be strong, Jessamine," he breathed as he let his optics go offline, _"Don't leave me alone."_

* * *

"Alexis, you need to go back to the room and rest," Starscream stated as he watched her fight to stay awake. Their triplets had already long since fallen asleep. Starlily was asleep in Alexis' arms, Thunderwing was snuggled against Starscream's cockpit, and Skyblast had a trail of drool extending from his mouth to Megatron's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Alexis replied quietly, "I want to know if Jessamine is alright."

"We probably won't find anything out until morning," Jetfire remarked, "With those triplets, you're going to need all the rest you can get. If anything changes, we'll give you a call."

Alexis looked to Starscream who nodded. "Alright, but the moment you have any news, regardless of the time, call us, okay?" she said.

"Will do," Jetfire replied.

Satisfied, Alexis stood up and headed for the exit. She waited as Starscream took Skyblast back from Megatron. The second in command looked to his leader before saying, "Good luck on finding Lori."

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need it," the Decepticon leader remarked.

"If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know," Alexis said in an effort to reassure him.

Megatron shook his head, "You two already have your hands full with the triplets. I'll find her if it's the last thing I do."

"Still," Alexis said.

"I'll keep you posted."

"Have a good night, Megatron," Starscream remarked as he headed for the door.

"Thanks, you too."

And with that, Starscream and Alexis left the waiting room. Megatron exchanged glances with Jetfire before saying, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? Another errand?" Jetfire asked.

"You could say that," Megatron stated as he headed for the exit himself, "Let me know if anything happens."

"Alright, but wherever you're going, try not to cause too much trouble."

"I'll try not to," he said before slipping out of the waiting room.

* * *

Vector Prime felt his circuits freeze when there was a knock on his door. Knowing that he had split seconds, he quickly opened a space gate that went to a supply closet in the base. He shoved Lori inside and the gate closed just as the person knocked again, this time louder. Without saying anything, the Prime went over to the door and answered it only to see Megatron standing there.

"Megatron?" Vector Prime asked, surprised that the Decepticon leader was at his door, "Is something wrong?"

"You know as well as I do that Lori is missing, I have reason to believe that the culprit responsible for her disappearance is walking freely through this base."

"I am sorry, but I have not seen her."

"You were the last person that spoke to her," Megatron stated, "About a week ago, in the command center, you were talking to her when she abruptly ended the conversation and left. What happened?"

Vector Prime tried to keep from fumbling as he said, "I was simply asking her how she was when she said she had somewhere else she needed to be."

"Did she say where?"

"No."

"You don't have the slightest inclination as to who may have taken her, as to who doctored the surveillance tapes?"

"I am sorry, Megatron. You suspect me, don't you? There's no other reason why you would be here."

Megatron vented a sigh. "Vector Prime," he said, "You are a good person, better than me even. Not everyone earns the honor of being called a Prime. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel, the internal war you must fight, against the reprogramming Rad gave you. I know you would do everything in your power to help make sure Lori's safe because that's who you are, that's the good in you. You are not Rad's mindless slave; you are Vector Prime, guardian of time and space. If you had something to do with Lori's disappearance, I want to know. I don't want to have to punish you for something you cannot even control. If you know where Lori is, tell me, _please_, because I _cannot_ take one more day without her."

Vector Prime hesitated, the truth at the tip of his tongue, but Rad's reprogramming had a strong grip. He was good, he was Vector Prime, he was not a mindless slave controlled by Rad. He opened his mouth to tell him where she was, but the reprogramming spoke for him. "I am sorry," he said and he watched as an expression of terrible agony went across Megatron's face.

"Sorry for bothering you," the Decepticon leader stated before walking away.

Vector Prime watched him leave before leaving to retrieve Lori. When he had her back in his quarters, he vented a sigh. After what Megatron had said, there was no way he could continue to hold Lori prisoner without feeling guilty. Without a word, he retrieved a light sedative before administering it to Lori. Knowing he only had a short amount of time, he proceeded to delete the memory files of her kidnapping and her visit to Rad. When he finished, he securely attached a note to her and opened another space gate. This time, he left Lori where she would be found.

* * *

Jetfire wasn't sure when he dozed off, but when his optics came back online, he could hardly believe what was lying on the floor of the waiting room right in front of him. "Lori!" he exclaimed as he hopped up from his chair and went to her side. He quickly assessed her, making sure she was still alive. Unsure of what to do since she looked relatively uninjured, he immediately called Megatron.

"Megatron here," the Decepticon answered rather glumly, "Has anything changed?"

"You could say that," Jetfire exclaimed, "Look, you need to get your aft down here _right now_."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Jetfire listened as he ended the call as he propped Lori up in his arms. "Okay kid," he said, "You need to wake up so that we can know you're okay."

She didn't respond, which prompted Jetfire to make sure she still had a pulse, which she did. He carefully examined her head and didn't see any wounds that would have caused her unconsciousness. "Come on, kid…" he breathed.

"Lori!"

Jetfire looked over as Megatron rushed in. He carefully took her in his arms, his optics scanning her for injuries before he asked, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know," Jetfire stated, "I don't see any injuries, but she's not responding to anything."

"Where did you find her?"

"That's the thing, I had dozed off and when I woke up, there she was lying on the floor."

Megatron narrowed his optics at him, "You weren't the one that took her, were you?"

"What? No! I've been here the whole time, check the security tapes."

"Get Red Alert or Ratchet, I don't care who, just get _someone_."

Jetfire proceeded to stand up and knock on the door to the med bay since it was locked and he couldn't go in. "Come on, open up!" he said, "We've got a bit of an emergency out here."

Megatron averted his gaze from Jetfire and looked down at Lori. He noticed bruises around her wrists and ankles, whoever had her had kept her restrained. "Love," he breathed, "You're safe now…wake up."

Still no response. Megatron tried to keep from panicking as he looked up to Jetfire who was still trying to get someone's attention in the med bay. "If they don't respond in five seconds _blast_ the door down," he growled.

"M-Megatron?"

He looked down, Lori's lavender optics flickering online. "What's…going on?" she managed to say.

"Lori…thank the Allspark," Megatron breathed as he hugged her against him, "I thought I'd lost you. Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? No…why? What happened?"

"You've been missing for nearly a week."

"Missing?"

"You don't…you don't remember?"

She shook her head before saying, "The last thing I remember is talking to Vector Prime. Then it all goes dark."

"Do you remember anything he said?"

Lori paused for a moment as she racked her CPU, trying to remember the conversation. "It was something about Rad…" she remarked and then trailed off, "Something about serving my master."

Megatron's optics narrowed as the doors to the med bay opened. "What is going on?" Red Alert nearly bellowed until his optics fell upon Lori. He immediately went to her aid before looking to Megatron and asking, "You found her?"

"Whoever had her gave her back," he replied.

"How do you feel?" the medic asked.

"Just…very disoriented," she answered.

"Let's get you inside the med bay so I can better examine you," he said, but then noticed something in her hand, "What's this?" He opened her hand and removed the note. He proceeded to open it and read it before handing it to Megatron. "Perhaps you should read this," he said as he took Lori from Megatron and helped her to her feet.

The Decepticon leader opened the note. He felt fear and anger prickle through his circuits as he read the simple message. All it said was: _Until Rad is gone, Lori won't be safe._

He crumpled the note before following the medic and Lori into the med bay. Red Alert instructed Lori to take a seat on the examination table, which she did. He proceeded to run a few scans of her head to make sure that she hadn't suffered any damage. When he concluded that she was without injury, he went on to investigate why she was suffering from memory loss. However, he was able to figure that out quickly.

"Someone deleted your memory files of the past week," Red Alert stated.

"In other words, we have no way of knowing who took her?" Megatron asked.

"Not necessarily, you see, like a regular computer, when a file is deleted, it is stored in a recycling area in case the file needs to be restored. In this case, you could say it is a repressed memory now. Like with repressed memories, something could trigger Lori's databanks to retrieve the lost memories," Red Alert explained, "But it is much more difficult than it sounds. It is unlikely that all the memories will be recovered, but some may be."

Megatron looked to Lori knowing that for now, that was all that could be done. After reading that note though, until Rad was gone, he would not be letting her out of his sight. "So, she is alright?" Megatron asked.

"Yes," Red Alert replied, "I would just recommend getting some rest. It doesn't look like either of you have slept properly in a few days."

"Sounds good to me," Lori remarked as she got up from the table she was seated on and headed for the door.

As she walked away, Megatron looked to Red Alert and asked in a lower voice, "How's Jessamine?"

"She's hanging in there."

Megatron nodded before leaving to catch up with Lori.

* * *

The sound of her spark beat lulled him through the night. Optimus fought back the urge he had to sleep as he clung to Jessamine's hand and cradled his son in is other arm. Her spark beat, to his relief, never wavered; it never slowed, in fact, as the night went on, it seemed to strengthen. When morning came, however, Jessamine was still unresponsive and unconscious. Ratchet came in to check on her before deducing that she was in a much more stable state now that her energon levels were returning to normal. He stopped short of saying that she was out of the woods yet. If she woke up, then they could find out.

And as Ratchet left the room, Optimus prayed that she would. It was about mid-morning though that his son began to get fussy. He began to cry and Optimus did his best to settle him down, but he knew that the boy was hungry. "Quiet, little one," he breathed, "Let's see if Ratchet or Red Alert have anything for you."

"The baby…" a weak voice suddenly stated, "He's crying, what's wrong?"

Optimus immediately looked over only to see Jessamine awake and wide-eyed with worry. His spark nearly fluttered right out of his chest. "Jessamine," he breathed as he went back to her side, "There's nothing wrong, he's only hungry."

"Give him here," she stated.

Carefully, Optimus handed their son over to her and she took him in her arms before opening her chest plates to reveal feeding lines. She held their son up to them as he eagerly began to drink from them. Optimus beheld her as she nursed their son before he wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Are you sure you should be doing that? You lost a lot of energon."

"I think I'm through the worst of it," she stated, voice stronger now.

"Red Alert didn't think you would make it through the night."

"You promised everything would be okay, everything _is_ okay, Optimus. I've never been happier in my life, I love you."

He smiled and kissed her just as Red Alert walked in. He cleared his throat before saying, "Sorry to interrupt, I take it you're feeling better, Jessamine?"

She nodded before looking to him, "Much better."

"That's excellent news, I came to see if the boy needed nursing, but it looks like you've taken care of that," Red Alert stated, "I can't help but wonder, what is his name?"

Optimus and Jessamine looked to each other smiling before the Autobot leader said, "Septimus."

* * *

Megatron felt a whole lot better when he awoke the next morning to a call from Optimus himself saying that Jessamine was going to be okay. It was even better to look over and see Lori beside him, recharging peacefully, where she belonged.

He turned so that he was facing her as he took her in his arms. He held her as close as he possibly could to him, feathering kisses over her face as he waited for her to wake up. He watched as her optics slowly came online and she smiled as she looked to him. "Good morning," he breathed, smiling back.

"Morning," she said.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers as he kissed her deeply. He knew he would never get enough of the taste of her lips; he would never get enough of her.

Lori wrapped her arms around him as they broke the kiss together. "Did I miss a lot?" she asked.

Megatron filled her in on how Alexis and Starscream had their triplets the day she disappeared and that Jessamine and Optimus had their son just before she was found. Lori immediately expressed interest in seeing the triplets as well as Optimus' son, but Megatron didn't want to get up.

"Stay with me, here," he breathed, "I've missed you."

"I love you, Megatron," she remarked as he rolled on top of her.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

And he recaptured her lips with his.

* * *

Rad wasn't surprised when Vector Prime returned to his cell a few days later, an eager look upon his face. "Something up?" he asked as he observed the Prime.

"Primus is getting ready to destroy the black hole," he stated, "Its destruction will be happening within the hour."

"Then its show time," Rad remarked.

"As you command, master," Vector Prime replied before freeing the former human.

And without a word, Rad slipped past the time and space guardian as he made his way out of the brig. A wicked grin stretched across his face. This was it. He would succeed this time.

This was the end.

* * *

The Time Warp does not belong to me, Starscream merely used it to entertain his children. Anyways, I hope you liked this. Please review!


	45. We're in This Together

Well guys, here's a bittersweet moment. This is the last chapter of this story. After five years and some odd months of writing this story, it's kind of hard to see it go, but at the same time a relief. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story from start to finish, it means so much to me. I appreciate all the feedback I got. The ending to this has been a long time coming and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 45: We're in This Together**

It was Primus that alerted them that the Omega Lock was missing.

The news spread around the base like wildfire. Everyone who was available reported to the command center to see of how they could be of assistance. Megatron and Optimus were there, Jessamine with Septimus, Starscream and Alexis with their kids, Lori, Vector Prime, and other various Autobots and Decepticons were there.

"How could it go missing?" Megatron demanded, "It was secured! We're the only ones inhabiting this planet, the rest of the Cybertronians are still refugees on Earth. Rad is in the brig, no one else could have possibly taken it!"

"Scattershot," Optimus ordered, "Review the surveillance cameras; see if anyone has left this base recently."

"Yes sir."

"How long do we have to find it?" Alexis asked.

"The black hole is extremely unstable at this point," Jetfire answered, "I reckon we only have a few more weeks until it swallows everything."

"We'll find it," Optimus said, glancing at them, "This isn't the end."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Starscream asked as Starlily suddenly began struggling his arms, wanting to be set down. He glanced at his daughter before setting her on the floor. Since transformer sparklings developed much faster than human children, their children were already beginning to crawl and roll around. He looked back to Optimus.

"We'll send out a few teams to search the planet," Optimus said, "If someone has taken it, they must not have gotten far."

However, before Megatron and Optimus could divide their men into search teams, a familiar cackle echoed from the rear of the command center. Everyone turned to see Rad standing there, a confident sneer upon his face. "Looking for this?" he asked as he held up the Omega Lock.

"Rad!" Megatron hissed.

"Who let you out of the brig?" Starscream remarked, stepping in front of Alexis and their children protectively.

"Take a wild guess."

It was Megatron that turned to Vector Prime and said, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Your accusation is correct," Vector Prime replied as he went to Rad's side.

Megatron growled, "And let me guess, you were also the one who took Lori."

"I was."

"Vector Prime," Optimus spoke suddenly, "You gave Lori back, you are still good. You don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid he doesn't have a choice," Rad remarked and looked down when something suddenly bumped against his leg. A wicked smile spread across his face as he knelt down to pick up a curious red, white, and pink sparkling.

Starscream and Alexis felt panic jolt through them. "Let her go!" Starscream demanded.

"One of yours, I presume?" Rad asked as he cradled their daughter in his arms, "She looks a lot like you, Alexis."

"Let her go, Rad. There's nothing you could want with her," Alexis said.

"You'd be surprised," he replied as he let his optics land on Lori.

Lori noticeably stiffened, but Rad's gaze didn't go unnoticed by Megatron. The Decepticon leader stepped protectively in front of Lori in an effort to ward off Rad's lingering stare. "Don't get any ideas," Megatron warned.

"No need to be so protective, after all, Lori is _mine_."

If Rad hadn't been holding Starlily, Megatron would've taken out his machine gun and ended this here and now. "You are gravely mistaken," Megatron responded, scowling.

"Am I?" Rad asked as a confident smirk stretched across his face, "Lori, come to me, your _rightful_ master."

Her optics suddenly darkened from their lavender hue to near black. To Megatron's horror, Lori stepped forward, pushing by him. "L-Lori?" Megatron remarked dumbfounded. He seized her by the arm, halting her advance.

She looked up at him with emotionless optics. "Let me go," she said in a flat voice that barely sounded like her own.

Horrified, Megatron looked to Rad, "What did you do to her?"

Rad let a soft chuckle escape his throat, "I believe she told you to let her go."

"No, _never_."

"Let me go," Lori repeated, "I must serve my master."

"Lori…" Megatron breathed, "He is _not_ your master."

"He warned me about you. He said you were trying to steal me away."

"Lori, I would never—

"Lori, come _here_. Use force if you need to."

And she did. She punched Megatron away before going to Rad's side. Megatron felt sick as he watched Rad wrap an arm around her and pull her against him.

Optimus scowled, "What do you want, Rad?"

"You have 24 hours to surrender to me. Should you surrender, I will allow this universe to be saved. If you refuse, well, I'm sure Lori and this child will entertain me until the universe ends and we all die."

"Rad, it doesn't need to be this way," Alexis said.

He ignored her as he proceeded to open a dimension gate, "I will be back 24 hours from now. I expect an answer." And with that, he disappeared through the gate with Lori, Starlily, and Vector Prime.

"Scattershot, see if you can get a fix on either Vector Prime or Lori's life signal. We need to know where Rad is taking them and the sparkling," Optimus ordered.

"I'm on it," Scattershot replied.

"What are we going to do?" Alexis asked frantically, "We can't say yes, but if we don't—

"Rad isn't going to win this," Optimus said, "Rad is acting out of desperation. He has limited resources. He won't go far."

"The moment I get my hands on him, I'm going to rip him apart," Starscream remarked, clearly angry.

"If he does anything to Starlily…" Alexis couldn't finish.

"He's dead. No more leniency for him. Optimus, you should have never brought him here as a prisoner in the first place," Starscream spat, "Autobot leader or not, you should have killed him dead on the mark."

Optimus looked away. Jessamine put a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "This isn't your fault. You tried to be merciful. We'll catch Rad. This time we will make him pay."

He looked to her, thankful. He glanced at their son that she was cradling in her arms. Optimus knew he would do whatever it took to protect his family and friends. This wasn't the end. The universe would be saved.

"I got a fix on Lori's signal," Scattershot exclaimed suddenly, "Oh…this isn't good."

"Where are they?" Megatron demanded.

"It looks like Rad took them _inside_ the black hole."

"And people think _I'm_ crazy," Wing-Saber stated.

"Inside?" Alexis repeated.

"That's it," Starscream exclaimed as he went to open a dimension gate.

"No, Starscream," Optimus stated, "We can't just go in there without a plan. He won't hesitate to hurt Starlily or Lori in an effort to stop us."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Starscream asked.

"We should send a spy in," Jetfire suggested, "Someone to scope out the area. Rad wouldn't suspect that. Once we get an idea of what we're up against, we can send in reinforcements."

"I'll go," Megatron said, "I don't have children that I'm obligated to."

Nobody argued. Optimus looked to him before nodding and saying, "Alright. Be careful, Megatron. Report back to us the first chance that you get."

"Will do," Megatron replied before disappearing through a dimension gate.

* * *

"Somebody shut this _thing_ up!" Rad remarked as Starlily wailed and struggled in his arms.

However, it was Starlily's cries that jolted Lori from her trance. She was walking behind Rad and Vector Prime when she shook her head, clearing the dizziness. She glanced around, nearly gasping when she saw Rad with Starlily. She didn't know what was going on nor did she recognize where she was. She racked her processor, trying to remember what had happened. Rad had come into the command center with the Omega Lock, Starlily had crawled over to him and picked him up…then after that it went dark.

Whatever happened, Lori knew she better act the part for her sake. If anything, she would do everything in her power to keep Starlily safe. Swallowing back her fear, she stated, "Master, I will take care of the sparkling."

Rad looked to her. He studied her for a moment before handing a wailing Starlily over to her. Since Lori was familiar to her, she ceased her wailing, whimpering instead. "Hush now," Lori breathed, "You're safe."

Vector Prime observed them before looking to Rad and asking, "Was taking the child necessary? We have Lori and the Omega Lock. Isn't that enough?"

"It can't hurt anything," Rad stated, "If she becomes too burdensome, I'll do away with her."

Vector Prime looked back to Lori, who was gently rocking Starlily to sleep. Rad followed his gaze before smirking and approaching Lori. Lori tried to keep from panicking as he tilted her face towards his. "My pet," he breathed, kissing her helm, "You'd make a beautiful mother."

Lori didn't say anything. With a sigh, Starlily fell asleep in her arms, clinging to her. _"Alexis, I promise I will give up my spark to keep Starlily safe,"_ she thought.

"Vector Prime, take the child. Do not wake her."

"Yes sir," Vector Prime replied as he carefully took Starlily in his arms.

"Keep guard at the entrance, make sure no one comes in," Rad commanded.

Vector Prime nodded before heading back towards the entrance of the black hole to keep guard. Rad looked back to Lori and when she saw the look in his optics, she wanted to die. No, she didn't want Rad to know she was no longer under his influence, but did she have to do _this_?

* * *

Megatron took in his surroundings. Everything seemed to be made out of rock, and he assumed it was because of space debris and remains of the other planets that the black hole had devoured. There were fires burning, causing eerie shadows to flicker across the endless rock formations. He figured he was at Lori's last known position. However, since he didn't see anyone around, he knew that they had moved. Without any other options, Megatron walked deeper in the black hole. If things went according to plan, he would end this here and now.

The Decepticon leader didn't have to walk far when he heard voices. He pressed himself against a rock before peering around it. He felt anger boil through him when he saw Rad and Lori standing there, Rad standing way too close to his mate.

"It's about time I got you alone," he heard Rad say, "Those times you came to visit me in prison, they weren't enough."

Megatron suddenly felt sick. Lori had visited _him_ while he was in the brig? Those four months he had been away, had Rad actually managed to sway her over to him? Was this really so? Had Lori voluntarily gone missing and Vector Prime simply took the blame for it in order to cover up an affair?

Megatron shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts. _"No,"_ he reassured himself, _"There's something else going on. Lori would never willingly leave me."_

"Master?"

Rad chuckled as he pressed her against a rock face. "You're mine, Lori," he exclaimed.

"No, stop!" she yelled.

Megatron snarled. No one had the right to do that to his mate and Rad would not get away with it. He stepped away from the rock face. No one had said he couldn't reveal himself…

Rad chuckled lowly, "I see your programming wore off again. No matter, you will—

"Programming?" Megatron remarked as he stepped forward, an ugly glare on his face, "I knew you did something. Now release Lori, or _else._"

"So you came to bear witness," Rad stated as he turned to face the Decepticon leader. He wasn't sure how he got past Vector Prime, but he decided not to question it.

"I came here to stop you," Megatron clarified.

"Alone?"

"I don't need an army to stop you."

"Unwise," Rad remarked and waved his hand.

Megatron didn't have time to react as tendrils suddenly came out of the rock beneath him. They wrapped around his arms and legs, preventing him from moving as they held him captive. "No," Megatron breathed as he looked to Lori, "Let her go!"

Rad watched at the Decepticon leader struggled to no avail. "Looks like you get to watch," he said, grinning darkly.

"Unhand her!"

But he didn't, and Lori couldn't get away as the same tendrils slipped around her wrists and ankles. And, no matter how Lori struggled and pleaded, there was nothing she could do to stop Rad as he defiled her in front of Megatron.

* * *

Starscream paced the floor of the command center as he waited for _any_ word from Megatron. Since the situation was dire, they had entrusted Thunderwing and Skyblast's care to Thundercracker and Skywarp while he and Alexis concentrated their efforts on recovering their daughter.

Likewise, Optimus and Jessamine entrusted the care of Septimus to Jetfire so they could help recover the Omega Lock, Lori, Vector Prime, and Starlily.

"Something must have happened," Starscream finally mused, "Megatron should've reported back by now, he left _hours_ ago! By the time we hear from him, that is _if_ we hear from him, Rad will be back here demanding an answer."

"We need to get leverage on him," Optimus remarked.

"Leverage," Alexis mused to herself as she remembered something Rad had told her.

"_I gave you a home, I gave you my heart, I gave you the opportunity to be my equal, and you __**left**__."_

"Alexis?" Starscream asked, looking to her.

"I have an idea," she remarked.

"What is it?" Optimus asked, giving her his attention.

"Rad's always been after me," she said, "If I turned myself over to him before he came back—

"I won't allow that," Starscream growled.

"Hear me out, Starscream. I could distract him long enough so that you guys could free the others and get the Omega Lock. I'll do whatever it takes to get Starlily back; I know you would do the same."

"He'll kill you, Alexis!"

"I won't let him."

"I'll go with you," Jessamine said, "Rad wants me dead, too. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

Alexis looked to her, "You'd do this?"

"I think it's the least I can do," she replied before looking to Optimus, "And don't try to talk me out of this."

"We'll shadow you and Alexis then," Optimus said, "Starscream and I. We'll send the rest of the troops to recover Vector Prime, Lori, and Starlily."

However, Starscream wasn't so sure. He looked to Alexis again before saying, "You don't have to do this."

"It's going to be okay, Starscream," she replied, "We're in this together. All of us."

"She's got that right," Jessamine stated, "And we're all coming out of this together. This ends now."

"Alright," Optimus said, "Hotshot, Override, Landmine, Leobreaker, Mudflap, Wing-Saber, you're coming with us."

"Yes sir!" they replied.

* * *

Lori slumped down to the ground when Rad and the tendrils finally released her. She was bleeding, trembling, her body aching and tingling from overloading unwillingly. Rad was determined to reduce her to nothing in front of her mate, and he had all but killed her in order to do so. She didn't dare look at Megatron as Rad walked away, satisfied and much more relaxed. Her breathing was staggered; whimpers escaped her throat even when she tried to force them back.

She felt dirty, she was covered in her fluids, in Rad's. She waited until Rad disappeared out of sight before she squeezed her optics closed. Unable to fight it anymore, she sobbed, her soft cries breaking Megatron's spark.

It was one thing to rape her once…but to humiliate her in such a way in front of the person she cared about the most…Lori wasn't sure if she had ever been in so much anguish, in such burning pain.

"Megatron," she managed to say as she found the strength to meet his gaze, "I…I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"I know, Lori," he breathed, hating how broken her voice sounded, "He was controlling you with some kind of programming."

"It wore off though, but I pretended it didn't so I could protect Starlily."

"Lori…_I_ am sorry…I told you that Rad wouldn't hurt you again—

"I _still_ love you."

His gaze met hers and he felt the love between them that could not be broken. "Lori," he breathed again, "If you are able to, help me get out of here so I can hold you…help me get out of here so I can kill Rad right here and _right now_."

Finding strength in his words, Lori picked herself up off the ground and limped over to Megatron. She used her sharp claws to rip the tendrils apart, freeing the Decepticon leader. He immediately took her in his arms and wiped her tears away; feathering kisses over her face as he told her how much he loved her.

"Let's go," he said as he took her hand, "I'll make sure Rad never hurts you again."

And together, they went off in search of Rad.

* * *

Vector Prime looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms knowing that Starlily didn't deserve to be a part of this. What was this part of him that craved protecting the innocent? His name was Vector Prime; he was the guardian of time and space. He was the one who had informed the Autobots and Decepticons of the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys. Once upon a time, he vowed to protect Cybertron, to defend it and all who inhabited it. He protected and defended the humans.

Then Rad came along and robbed him of everything. His mentality, his personality, his _soul_ constantly wavered between who he was and who he wasn't. Rad's reprogramming always won, always maintained control, though Vector Prime had won out a few times. He didn't bring Unicron; he returned to the Autobots and Decepticons in an effort to save himself, he had given Lori back…and now…

Vector Prime didn't believe Rad would ever restore him to who he really was. The reprogramming had ruined him, forever. It was irreversible. There was nothing that could be done. He knew he no longer was nor could he ever be Vector Prime again. However, he wasn't Rad's reprogrammed slave either.

"Vector Prime!"

The time and space guardian looked up only to see he was being approached by Hotshot, Override, Landmine, Leobreaker, Mudflap, and Wing-Saber.

When they stopped before him, it was Landmine that said, "I'm not sure whether to call you a traitor or a victim."

"I assure you, my intentions are true—

"Oh really?" Leobreaker remarked, "How about you hand over Starlily and prove just how _true_ you are."

And to his surprise, Vector Prime did hand over Starlily to Override. "You came without Optimus and Megatron?" the Prime asked.

The others exchanged glances before Hotshot said, "They're already inside."

"This will not end well," Vector Prime remarked before turning and heading onto the black hole.

Wing-Saber looked to the others, "I've got this. Get Starlily back to the base."

"You sure?" Landmine asked.

"Someone needs to tell Alexis and the others that Starlily is safe, I can fly, I can get there the fastest. Meet us back at the base." And with that, Wing-Saber disappeared inside the black hole.

* * *

"Rad, where are you?" Alexis shouted.

"You don't want to use the element of surprise?" Jessamine asked.

"It wouldn't give us much of an advantage."

"True," Jessamine replied. She knew that Optimus and Starscream were following at a distance behind them. They would be the surprise.

And like a ghost, Rad suddenly came into view with the Omega Lock in hand. He wore an amused look on his face as he said, "I'm not sure what you two were thinking by coming here alone."

Alexis wasn't sure if it was a good sign that he didn't have her daughter. "I came here for Starlily," she said, "Where is she?"

"She is safe, for now. You know what you have to do to get her back."

"What about Lori?" Jessamine asked.

"If you really want to know, when Megatron revealed himself, I felt it appropriate to punish both of them. You should've seen the look on Megatron's face when I had my way with Lori in front of him."

"You sick creep!"

"Please, I don't have time for name calling. What's done is done. Now I hope you did not come here to try and persuade me into letting the others go and returning the Omega Lock. You should both know by now that there's nothing left to talk about. You will surrender or the others will pay."

"Rad," Alexis said, "I know it's me you want, it's me you've wanted all along. I left you, I chose Starscream over you, I destroyed everything you ever worked for, everything you wanted. It's me you want gone. No one else needs to be dragged into this. It's between you and me."

"It's far too late to say that, Alexis. A long time ago it was just you and me. Now it's just me."

"I don't think you ever moved on, Rad. Why else would you take things this far?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

Rad leveled his gun at her and Alexis heard it hum as it charged up. "You left me when I needed you the most," he said, "I can't let you get away with that."

"Return my daughter and you can do with me as you please," Alexis said.

"No, Alexis!" a female voice suddenly shouted, "Starlily is safe, Vector Prime has her!"

Rad, Alexis, and Jessamine all looked to see Megatron approaching with Lori. The Decepticon leader wore an ugly look on his face as he aimed his machine gun at Rad. "You," he growled, "You are _finished_."

From their hiding place, Optimus and Starscream watched the situation unfold. Optimus looked to the Decepticon second in command before saying, "Well, we can't let Megatron have all the fun."

However, before they could reveal themselves, Vector Prime and Wing-Saber approached them. "We've been looking all over for you," Wing-Saber said, "Override took Starlily back to the base, she's safe."

Starscream looked to Rad before drawing his sword, "Then it's time to end this." And he revealed himself, Optimus following him.

Rad felt slightly nauseas when he realized that in addition to staring down the barrel of Megatron's gun, he had been surrounded. Starscream, Optimus, Jessamine, Alexis, and Lori all had weapons trained on him as well, and when he tried to open a dimension gate, he realized that his enemies had set up some sort of interference so that he couldn't.

He was caught off guard when a fist suddenly slammed against his face. He fell to the ground stunned as he heard Starscream say, "This is long overdue." And he kicked him, hard.

Rad rolled onto his back and thought about fighting back, but he knew he would never stand a chance. Starscream gave a low chuckle, "You know, Rad, when you betray everyone around you; you have no one left to turn to. No one is here to save you."

Rad desperately scrambled to his feet, wiping the oil that was dripping from his lip. His optics darted around wildly. "No," he growled "It can't end like this!"

"You knew this day would come, Rad," Optimus said, "I never thought it would be this way. You lost sight of everything you were, of everything good you could have become."

"This _isn't_ over!"

"Give it a rest," Megatron remarked, "You must face what you couldn't destroy."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Do not sicken us by begging for your life after you know very well what you did wrong," Starscream said, "You're the one who has to stand here now, before your ex-wife whom you abused, before the woman you raped, before the woman you tried to murder, and before their _extremely_ pissed off mates who wish to do nothing more than dismantle your mainframe until there is absolutely nothing left of you."

"As unfortunate as it may be, you have to die," Megatron added, "There is no avoiding it."

"Alexis!" Rad growled, "Out of everyone here, you're the one who knows me the best. You were the one that married me. You were the one that loved me. You know who I am. You can stop this."

"I _thought_ I knew you, Rad," she said, "I have no sympathy left for you after what you've done to my friends, the people I care about the most…after what you've done to me. When I vowed my life to you I didn't know how black your soul was. I don't love you anymore. It's over for you. This is how it's going to end."

Rad snarled and whirled around, "Lori?"

"_Don't_ ask me to save you," she hissed, "Not after what you did to me. You never succeeded in destroying me, but now I will have the pleasure of watching you die."

He growled, "Jessamine, you couldn't possibly have forgotten the life I promised you…"

"The life you promised me is the very life you destroyed," she replied, "And on top of that, you tried to take my life away. My life meant nothing to you and your life holds no value to me. This is your fate."

In desperation, Rad threw the Omega Lock and the others watched horrified as it tumbled into a bottomless chasm. "The Omega Lock!" Wing-Saber shouted, "If anyone tries to go down there and retrieve it, they'll never make it back out!"

Without a word, Vector Prime stepped forward. For a moment, he offlined his optics. He gave a silent apology to all those he had hurt, to those he had betrayed because of the reprogramming. He gave a silent prayer for peace, a silent prayer for hope. And in his spark, he said goodbye. Death was the only way to escape Rad's never ending enslavement. And he would go down not as a traitor, but as a guardian, as a savior.

And, before anyone could stop him, he traded his life for the recovery of the Omega Lock.

Wing-Saber watched as Vector Prime's body disappeared and was replaced by that of the Omega Lock. With a heavy spark, he picked up the ancient relic. "It shouldn't have been you," he whispered as he looked back to the others.

Optimus restrained Rad as Starscream and Megatron attacked him. Wires ripped, sparks flew, armor cracked and creaked, glass broke, Rad screamed as the two Decepticons ripped him apart, limb from limb, refusing to show any mercy. And, when Rad could no longer move, Optimus released him, letting the broken mech whimper on the ground.

"Let's go," Optimus said.

"You're…letting me…live?" Rad groaned.

No one answered him as they walked away.

* * *

The feeling of peace was unlike anything anyone had ever experienced. After the starships had transformed into the super weapon known as the Ark with the power of the Omega Lock, Primus fired the weapon into the black hole. The mass collapsed inwards on itself before spiraling into nothing, carrying Rad along with it.

Autobots and Decepticons alike pumped their fists into the air, shouting cries of victory, shouting cries of peace.

Alexis and Starscream took their daughter back from Override, proud smiles on their faces. To their relief, she was uninjured. However, they weren't so happy when Skywarp returned with Skyblast. Especially since Skyblast suddenly had the same paint job as his uncle.

"Skywarp…" Starscream seethed.

"What? I call him Mini-Me," Skywarp replied with a sly grin.

However, for Megatron, the relief was short-lived. Lori's injuries gravely concerned him and he took her to the med bay the moment he knew the black hole was destroyed and Rad was gone. He held her hand tightly as Red Alert examined her and proceeded to fix her injuries. He ran several scans in order to determine just how Rad initiated mind control over her and quickly discovered the hypnosis program. He proceeded to delete it before reading the results of a few more scans.

The medic startled both Megatron and Lori when he suddenly shouted, "Lori!"

"What?" she exclaimed, shocked at his tone of voice.

"Why haven't you come here _sooner_?"

"What do you…mean?"

"You're _pregnant_."

A heavy pause filled the room. "Pregnant?" Megatron breathed as dread suddenly filled him, "You mean…with Rad's child?"

"What? No!" Red Alert exclaimed, exasperated.

"No? That means…" Megatron remarked, a sudden bubble of sheer elation welling up inside him.

"Do I _really_ have to tell you how sparklings are made? Lori is over four months pregnant. Just over four months ago, Megatron, you left for Giant Planet. It would make sense that you and her spark bonded before you left. It is impossible that Rad is the father, especially since he never spark bonded with her."

Megatron was beaming, a grin stretched so wide across his face that it hurt. He immediately seized Lori in his arms, hugging her tightly. He didn't have to be told to know he was the father.

"So that's why you said I looked fat," Lori exclaimed as she hugged him back, "But you know what this means? I'm going to be a mother; you're going to be a father…"

_You're going to be a father._

It was he, the mighty leader of the Decepticons, who wept with happiness.

* * *

A few days later, after the refugees returned to Cybertron, Primus summoned everyone forward, claiming he had an important announcement. Once everyone was gathered, Primus used Jolt in order to communicate with everyone.

"My fellow Cybertronians," he began, "After many centuries of war and destruction, our world is finally safe. At our darkest hour, Megatron and Optimus Prime came together and set aside their differences. Together, they proved that friendship and courage can overcome all obstacles. It was they, with the help of their warriors, who saved this universe and brought it peace. And now, a new golden era has begun."

Victorious cries emanated from the crowd.

"Despite his past, Megatron has managed to prove he's changed. His love for Lori is undying and he has made countless sacrifices to prove himself a true Cybertronian. It is him, along with Optimus Prime, that I appoint to be the High Commanders of all of Cybertron. And, I hereby appoint Jetfire and Starscream as Vice Commanders."

Alexis smiled as she lightly elbowed Starscream. He looked to her as she whispered to him, "It looks like everyone is getting the happy ending they always wanted."

Starscream returned her smile as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. He wasn't sure what it was that had brought them back together, whether it was luck, fate, or love, but what was meant to be finally was.

After the universe had been saved, Sideways disappeared once he realized that Planet X had not been restored. The changes that had been made to the future from their visit to the past, they were irreversible. Carlos would stay, his life traded for Rad's. And, while Lori's family believed she was dead, she would always have the opportunity to return to them if she wished and prove to them that she was not. However, that probably wouldn't be any time soon since she and Megatron were making preparations for the birth of their daughter in a few short months.

"I love you, Alexis," Starscream breathed, thrilled that he would finally be able to live in peace with her and their children.

"I love you, too, Starscream."

Alexis closed her optics. It had been a long road home, a passionate road home, but she was finally where she belonged. With everything to look forward to, she opened her eyes and looked up at Starscream. With a gentle sigh, he pressed his lips to hers.

She could hardly wait to begin her happily ever after.

* * *

The end. I hope you guys liked it. I kind of left it so that there could be a sequel just in case I ever want to write a sequel to this story, but at the moment I am not planning one. Let me know what you thought and thanks to everyone once again for sticking with this story for so long.


End file.
